What if (Nếu như mà)
by CastilleRaw
Summary: Hetalia Human AU! Câu chuyện kể về Hoa (Vietnam) và Alfred (America) khi hai người còn là những cô cậu học sinh ở World Academy. Phần mở đầu sẽ là giới thiệu nhân vật. Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. AmeViet/Star Konbi và UKxNyo!US. Warning: May contains many random pairings. The cover art is done and given permission by AlexMark23 on deviantART.
1. Featuring characters first!

**Chapter 1: Featuring characters first!**

Author: CastilleRaw

Genre: Romance, Family, Humour và Nyotalia

Pairings: America và Vietnam, RoChu (có lẽ thế), và nhiều pairings khác

Disclaimer: Bản quyền thuộc về tác giả Himaruya Hidekaz.

Nhân vật chính:

**Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa**

Nữ sinh của Học viện W.

Tuổi: 17

Quốc tịch: Việt Nam

Gia đình:

Wang Yao: bố ruột, dù thực sự không muốn nhắc tới, (tại số bố Yao đào hoa quá nên nó khổ). Quốc tịch: Trung Quốc.

Honda Kiku: anh trai ruột, cả Kiku lẫn Hoa đều lấy theo họ mẹ chứ cóc thèm theo họ bố. Quốc tịch: Nhật Bản.

Im Young-Soo: em trai, thấy bố mình là lỉnh còn thấy anh mình là lánh. Quốc tịch: Hàn Quốc.

Li Mei-lin: em gái ruột, chơi rất thân với Kiku. Quốc tịch: Đài Loan.

Wang Jia Long: Wong Kha Luong nói theo tiếng Quảng Đông, là đứa duy nhất trong nhà bị bắt phải theo họ Wang, tội nghiệp nó. Quốc tịch: Hồng Kông.

**Alfred F. Braginsky**

Con trai của Ivan Braginsky. Đội trưởng đội bóng rổ.

Tuổi: 16

Quốc tịch: Nga-Mỹ

Gia đình:

Ivan Braginsky: bố. Quốc tịch: Nga (trong một giây phút -mặc niệm- lặng thinh nào đó thôi tác giả đã thấy tội nghiệp cho Alfred)

Catherine S. Jones: mẹ. Quốc tịch: Mỹ

Amelia F. Jones: chị gái sinh đôi.

**Amelia F. Jones**

Con gái của Ivan Braginsky, nhưng lại theo họ mẹ mình là Jones. Đội trưởng đội cổ vũ.

Tuổi: 16

Quốc tịch: Mỹ-Nga

Gia đình:

Ivan Braginsky: bố (hay cãi nhau với bố).

Catherine S. Jones: mẹ.

Alfred F. Braginsky: em trai sinh đôi.

**Arthur Kirkland  
**  
Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh. Kẻ mà Amelia ngại nhất là đây.

Tuổi: 18

Quốc tịch: Anh

Gia đình:

(không rõ, vì anh là Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh nên anh đã ém hết tất cả các tài liệu có liên quan đến mình rồi ạ. Nhưng nghe đâu đó loáng thoáng là Hội trưởng có đến tận ba người anh tra-…) (Arthur: Mày im coi! Phao tin đồn bậy bạ! Tao chẳng có cái thằng anh trai nào hết mà cả cái trường này cứ đồn đại lung tung hết là thế nào, hả?!)


	2. Chapter 1

1\. Khi con người ta gặp nhau, có trách thì cũng là trách vì duyên phận.

À, nhưng mà đối với Honda Kiku thì hai chữ "duyên phận" này còn được đọc lái lại thành "duyên nợ" nữa đấy: biết bao nhiêu lần anh đã thấm thía và cũng từng đó số lần anh đã kiểm chứng thành công câu nói đó trên trường hợp của bố anh – ngài Wang Yao hay tên tuổi của ngài còn thường được gắn liền với bút danh là, "Kẻ chồng nợ chất nần cho duyên tình càng thêm hụt vốn" đã từng nổi tiếng khắp chốn giang hồ mà ai ai cũng phải điểm mặt biết tên. Thế nhưng bàn dân thiên hạ phía ngoài thì có ai hiểu được cho rằng, dưới cái bóng quá lớn của ông bố họ Wang tên Yao đang lang thang kia là cả một đàn con nhỏ nheo nhóc, đã mấy năm rồi mà vẫn phải tự mình gượng dậy và mưu cầu sự bình yên cho gia đình. Bởi vì họ có hiểu cái gì đâu. Họ có hiểu được cho Honda Kiku, người con trai trưởng trong cái gia đình mà-ai-cũng-còn-không-đọc-nổi-tên này, đang phải cáng đáng chuyện nhà cửa, bếp núc, rồi còn chăm sóc cho lũ em thật đàng hoàng mà bảo chúng nó ở yên trong nhà để mình còn đi làm thêm nữa chứ. Không phải là vì nhà anh thiếu tiền; mà là vì anh muốn nhanh chóng dọn ra ngoài ở riêng, muốn tự lập và tự đấu tranh – không cần mẹ, không cần… (suýt quên, bố anh có ở đây ngày nào đâu), anh vẫn sống tốt! Kiku, vào sáng thứ hai mở tung cửa sổ ra đón nắng, chĩa tay về phía bầu trời quyết thắng đúng với tinh thần của một người đàn ông Nhật Bản. QUYẾT CHIẾN ĐẾN CÙNG!

Chỉ có điều là...

"Ơ, anh đang làm cái gì đấy, Kiku?" Li Mei-lin, đứa em gái cùng cha khác mẹ của Kiku đang đứng từ phía cửa phòng anh, bối rối hỏi. Ô hay cái anh này, mới sáng sớm mà đã lên cơn à? Có cần uống thuốc không đấy? Hàng đống các câu hỏi nổ bung ra như bắp rang trong đầu cô bé, nhưng rồi Mei-lin, vì không muốn chọc tức anh đang trong lúc cao hứng sự đời, liền chỉ tỏ vẻ ân cần, nói nhỏ, "Bữa sáng xong rồi đấy, anh xuống ăn đi kìa."

Thế là Honda Kiku, mười tám tuổi trai trẻ; quyết định nếu muốn tiến thêm ba bước trong tương lai rực sáng kia thì phải chịu lùi lại nửa bước để đi cùng với cô em gái, xuống dưới bếp mà nạp năng lượng cái đã rồi mới bàn tính đến chuyện xa vời sau.

"À, ừ... Anh sẽ xuống ăn ngay đấy mà," Kiku chỉnh sửa lại tư thế, quay lại phía Mei-lin. "Cả nhà chờ anh à?"

Mei-lin nở nụ cười ngọt như kẹo bông gòn: "Hôm nay chị Hoa nấu đồ ăn ngon lắm, anh xuống ngay đi kẻo đồ ăn nguội."

Có lẽ, chúng ta cần nên biết thêm về gia đình của nhà Honda Kiku. Về sự thực là Kiku mang họ và theo quốc tịch của mẹ anh là bà Honda Chiemi, chứ không phải là theo họ của bố là Wang. Anh sống ở Nhật từ nhỏ và luôn tin rằng mình là người Nhật, chứ nhất quyết không dính dáng gì về nguồn gốc của bố. Ngài Wang Yao (cho đến nay) còn có thêm bốn người con khác - hai trai hai gái và tất cả đều là kết quả từ bốn cuộc hôn nhân khác nhau, hay là "bốn lần lỡ nhịp kẹt tơ, duyên không thành và cái phận cũng ra bể đổ". Kiku tức tối nghĩ. Chẳng lẽ ông ta không hiểu sao? Trong số năm người con của ông ta, chỉ có thằng Wang Jia Long (mẹ nó là người Hồng Kông thì lại bảo tên nó là Wong Kha Loung, nhưng đối với Kiku thì gì cũng giống nhau tuốt cả thôi) là chịu theo họ mà về cúng bố, còn bốn đứa còn lại, có đứa nào chịu đâu. Thế mà vẫn phải cái tội trăng hoa mà cuối cùng đổ dồn lên vai anh hết!

Mei-lin, mười lăm tuổi, hồn nhiên và tươi tắn, má hồng, dáng nét như tiên nữ bước ra từ trái đào tơ đang vẫy tay và gọi tên anh mình khi cô đã nhanh nhảu chạy về phía cuối cầu thang. Ừ thì chí ít, cả bốn người anh em của Kiku đứa nào cũng đẹp, cũng xinh mà ai gặp cũng thấy thích. Coi như là một sự an ủi vậy. Cả năm anh em sống với nhau, đùm bọc lẫn nhau cho đến lúc ai ai cũng khôn lớn như vậy là mừng rồi. Kiku mừng thầm trong bụng, "chà, mình đúng là một đứa anh trai tốt số!"

"Này, Kiku, anh nhanh chân lên đi kẻo Young-Soo nó gào là đói lắm rồi đấy! Chậc, bảo cứ ăn trước mà nằng nặc đòi anh xuống là thế nào," Hoa, con gái trưởng của gia đình, thúc giục Kiku. "Mà còn Mei-lin nữa, mặc cái váy kiểu gì mà lại ngắn cũn cỡn vậy? Biết trời ngoài lạnh lắm không? Lên vén lại váy đi nhanh."

"Ứ ừ,… thôi, em không chịu đâu," Mei-lin õng ẹo. "Em đã mặc vớ dài rồi…"

"Ô hay cái con bé này, có nhanh đi không thì bảo?" Hoa nghiêm mặt lại. "Mặc thế để cho cái thằng gì… thằng tên gì trong lớp ấy nhỉ?... Nó nhìn à?! Con gái mà chẳng kín đáo gì cả. Lên vén lại váy, nhanh."

"Thôi!" Mei-lin vẫn dây dưa mãi. "Em ghét lắm, không chịu đâu. Mười lăm rồi mà vẫn bị chị xử như con nít lên ba ấy – mà chị đừng có gọi cậu ấy là "cái thằng" nhé, cậu ấy có tên đàng hoàng đấy. Èè! (con bé thè lưỡi ra trêu chị) Em đi chải tóc đây."

"Thằng nào? Mà Mei-mei đang nói tới thằng nào hả Hoa?" Kiku nhanh chân xuống hỏi, nhưng Mei-lin đã dỗi và quay ra đi tìm cái lược màu hồng của mình.

"Còn anh, anh hỏi cái thằng nào?" Hoa đanh giọng khiến cho Kiku phải hơi bước lùi lại. "Đã bảo là vào ăn sáng mà cứ đứng đó cà rầm cà rà, ăn cho mau đi rồi hôm nay bỏ bữa làm thêm về còn đón bố đấy!"

"À, ừ, H-ả?!" Kiku đang bình thường bỗng giật bắn cả người lên khi nghe thấy Hoa nhắc đến "bố". "Cái gì mà bỏ bữa làm thêm, à, mà rồi cái gì bố về hả? Này!"

Bố-về. Đời của Kiku như thế là xong. Kiku, mười tám tuổi, đã là một người anh trai cả rất tốt đối với đàn em cho đến khi anh bị một quả sốc quá nặng mà chết (không nhăn răng).

Nhưng rồi Kiku nhận ra là mình vẫn chưa chết, khi nghe thấy tiếng Mei-lin đang dỗi chị mà đập bàn một cái. Tuổi dậy thì nó thế. Young-Soo đang nuốt miếng cơm thôi mà cũng suýt bị hộc ra ngoài vì em mình nó dỗi. "Ê, tính làm cái gì vậy bà nhỏ?" Young-Soo hỏi, tính trêu tức cô em nhưng Mei-lin lại thè lưỡi ra (dạo này con bé rất hay có cái trò này), đấu qua đấu lại nhau cho đến chán rồi thì Hoa bèn tiến đến, nắm đầu hai đứa và giải quyết tất cả, "Có ăn cho đàng hoàng không hả, hai cái đứa này?! Mà Kiku, đứng đó nghĩa là tính nhịn đúng không?"

"Chị gọi làm cái gì? Ảnh đang đơ ngay tại chỗ rồi kìa," Jia Long uống ngụm trà rồi ngồi thông báo.

Bố-về (lần này là hai tiếng đang vọng lên trong đầu Kiku). Đời của Kiku như thế là tiêu rồi.

=== Hết chương 1 ===


	3. Chapter 2

Romajii-chan: thầy Hiệu trưởng Julius Vargas.  
Germania: thầy Hiệu phó Sigmund Beilschmidt.

2\. Chuyện ở World Academy

Học viện Quốc tế "World Academy" chúng tôi hôm nay xin hân hạnh được thông báo một tin tức cực kì hệ trọng: thầy Hiệu trưởng kính yêu Julius Vargas của chúng ta – vâng, cũng chính là người mà các bạn thường hay gọi một cách thân tình là Grandpa Julius đấy ạ - sau bao nhiêu năm cống hiến hết sức vì sự nghiệp giáo dục nói chung và vì Học viện Quốc tế W nói riêng thì cho đến nay, vì tuổi già sức yếu nên thầy đã quyết định là sẽ về hưu để an dưỡng tại thành phố Postdam, Đức, cùng với "vợ" là thầy Hiệu phó Sigmund Beilschmidt, ngay trong nay mai đây. Ngày tháng cụ thể ra sao thì chúng tôi còn chưa rõ.

Và thế là cả trường như bùng nổ. "Ủa, cái gì?! Từ từ, tao tưởng Grandpa Julius phải là "vợ" còn thầy Sigmund phải là "chồng" chứ! Cái đài này có đọc lộn không vậy?!"

"Giời ơi, bĩnh tĩnh xem nào. Đã đừng có xô kẻo người ta ngã kia mà không nghe à!? Người ta đọc thế chứ tao có biết gì cái gì đâu!"

"Trời, gì kì vậy?! Thế chúng bay không quan tâm là Grandpa sắp đi à? Không một chút nào luôn?! Oh my god."

"Thôi chúng bay im đi, không khéo lại có thằng troll trên máy thì bỏ xừ. Mà có bố nào biết là cái thằng trên đài đang nói là ai đâu. Hay lại là cái ông Kirkland lẩm cà lẩm cẩm đọc "bà" hóa "ông" đọc "chồng" hóa "vợ" thì đúng khốn nạn."

"E hèm!"

Bỗng có tiếng đằng hắng vang lên từ đằng sau lưng khiến các học sinh giật nảy mình.

Arthur Kirkland, mười tám tuổi xuân xanh và đang là Hội trưởng hội học sinh, uy nghiêm đĩnh đạc đúng chất hình mẫu của những người thanh niên nghiêm túc, thế mà trong phút chốc lại có kẻ dám độc miệng gọi anh là già rồi nên hóa lẩm cẩm.

"Đang nhắc đến ai đấy?" Arthur nghiêm mặt hỏi khiến cho cả đám học sinh kia sợ rúm lại. "Không học hành gì cả mà đi ra ngoài bàn tán chuyện này nọ là thế nào? Mà ai lại cho phép mấy người ra ngoài này? Hả? Đây là hành lang và bây giờ chắc chắn không phải là giờ ăn trưa, hiểu chưa? Biết rồi thì vào lớp ngay!" và chĩa thẳng cây thước về phía lớp học.

"Hứ, biết rồi, ăn nói cứ như ông già vậy thì hỏi sao người ta chẳng bảo cho," một cô bé tóc vàng sưng sỉa, cứ đứng rịt ở chỗ ban công mà không thèm đi vào.  
Arthur không lạ gì bản mặt của cô nàng cứng đầu này. Anh liền gọi đích danh:

"Amelia F. Jones!"

"Gì?!"

"Này, tôi đã bảo với cô là cư xử sao cho đàng hoàng vào. Đừng có tưởng cô ở Mỹ làm vương làm tướng rồi về đây, vừa mới nhậm được cái chức Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ thôi mà đã không coi ai ra gì nhé! Tôi lớn tuổi hơn cô đấy!"

"Ờ," Amelia bĩu môi, liếc xéo Arthur. "Dọa nạt người khác thì dõng dạc lắm ấy. Hồi nhỏ tôi sống chung vớ-"

Arthur nghe đến đây thì giật nảy mình: anh xông vào và nhanh tay bịt miệng Amelia lại trước khi đám người xung quanh kia kịp xốn xao, "Ủa, vừa nói cái gì thế?" Amelia giãy giụa, cố đẩy Arthur ra nhưng tay anh kẹp chặt quá không thoát ra được! Arthur có ngu đâu: buông đầu cô ả này ra để rồi cho "chuyện thuở xưa" của mình bị lộ hết cho toàn trường thưởng thức à! "Cô có im đi không hả giời ơi?!" Arthur khẽ gắt vào tai Amelia. "Tôi để yên cho cô cầm cái gậy chỉ huy của Đội cổ vũ cũng là bắt cô phải ngậm miệng lại đấy!"

"Á à! Tôi biết rồi nhé," Amelia đáp trả. "Sợ tôi bùng ra chuyện anh Scott chứ gì? Scott mà có ở đây thì anh coi chừng cái mặt anh đấy!"

"Cô có im không? Tôi không biết Scott nào hết!"

"Hai cái người này, đang lẩm bẩm gì vậy?" Đám học sinh tò mò hỏi.  
Thế nhưng khi Arthur còn chưa chịu buông Amelia ra thì ngay lúc ấy, trong trường cũng xảy ra một chuyện. Các giáo viên nữ sau khi nghe thấy thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt sắp về hưu thì xốn xao hẳn lên.

"Ôi, thầy Vargas! Anh hùng La Mã của lòng em! Tại sao thầy có thể ra đi như thế chứ?!"

"Đúng đúng!" Mọi người đồng tình, "Ai chứ riêng tôi mà thấy Grandpa Julius đi là quá uổng. Thầy còn trẻ trung hoành tráng thế kia mà! Ôi, nhưng mà cũng không sao, thầy mà đi với thầy Beilschmidt là tôi yên tâm. Hai người lúc nào cũng sánh bước cùng nhau, cứ mỗi lần tôi nhìn thấy họ thôi là cũng đủ hạnh phúc rồi."

"Thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt đi rồi, vậy là một câu chuyện tình bất diệt đã sắp đi vào huyền thoại Fangir… à quên, World Academy," một người thêm vào.

"Ối, sao mà họ đẹp đôi thế không biết! Ahaa…! Tôi… tôi chết mất…"

Các giáo viên nam thì tỏ ra nghiêm túc hơn. Một người hỏi, "Xin lỗi vì đã cắt ngang tiết mục, nhưng thưa các chị các cô, nếu thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt đi rồi (làm ơn đừng có trái tim hoa lá tùm lum thế nữa các bà ơi!), thì ai sẽ đứng ra đảm nhiệm chức Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó đây?..."

Nghe thế, sau mười lăm phút tập hợp các giáo viên liền ngồi vào bàn họp khẩn với nhau. Mặt người nào người nấy đều tỏ rõ vẻ nghiêm trọng. "Đúng, ai là sẽ Hiệu trưởng, Hiệu phó tiếp đây?" Các giáo viên nữ nghĩ.

"Biết chọn hai người nào bây giờ? Nan giải quá!"

"Mà cả hai phải là nam đấy nhé."

"Có cần phải mở cuộc thi "Cặp đôi hoàn hảo" không hả các bà?"

"Bà điên à, như vậy thì chúng ta lẫn bọn nữ sinh sẽ hộc máu mồm ra mà chết mất!"

Tương lai của World Academy, rồi sẽ đi về đâu đây?

=== Hết chương 2 ===


	4. Chapter 3

3\. Nếu anh và em có duyên gặp nhau, có trách, thì cũng trách là vì người ta đã đẩy em lên hàng ghế đầu

Vào buổi sáng hôm đó, Hoa đã phải chạy đôn chạy đáo khắp Học viện để đi tìm cô em gái Mei-lin của mình. Sau khi thông báo của trường kết thúc, nhân cơ hội lúc tình hình còn đang rối ren, Mei-lin và một số bạn nữ trong lớp cô bé đã nhanh chóng phượt ngay tại trận và chạy đến sân bóng rổ, nơi mà những anh chàng đẹp trai nhất trường đang thi đấu trận chung kết và càng hăng say ghi bàn hơn khi nghe có sự cổ vũ nhiệt tình của các cô gái. Thầy giáo dạy Hóa của lớp Mei-lin tức lắm; ông thề là sẽ cấm túc đám con gái cả tuần nếu như tìm thấy được đứa nào đang lang thang trong trường (còn bây giờ thì ông phải đi họp khẩn cái đã)! Angelique Faure, cô bé lớp trưởng người Seychelles nghe thấy vậy bèn luống cuống đi tìm các bạn.

"Sao? Rồi con Mei-lin nó bỏ đi đâu?" Hoa hoảng hốt hỏi khi thấy Angelique đến tìm cô. "Được rồi, chị sẽ giúp em tìm tụi nó! Cái con bé này, toàn làm những chuyện làm người ta phát điên đầu thôi!"

"Chị ơi, chị tìm bọn nó nhanh lên nhé: thầy em đi họp sắp về rồi!" Angelique van vỉ. Chuyện khẩn cấp lắm rồi.

Nói vậy thôi, chứ lớp của Hoa người ta cũng bỏ đi hết rồi chứ có còn ai chịu ngồi chép bài ngoan ngoãn như cô đâu. Hơn nữa, Mei-lin mà bị cấm túc cả tuần trong trường thì chắc anh Kiku phát điên đầu mất (nỗi khổ của người anh cả trong nhà). Sáng hôm nay, nội chuyện cô nói là bố sẽ về thôi mà Kiku đã như bị đứng hình trong tích tắc rồi, lo thêm cho con bé Mei-lin nữa thì thể nào anh ấy cũng sẽ bị nóng ruột mà phải nhập viện.

Hoa tìm trong hồ bơi: không thấy. Vườn trường? Cũng chẳng thấy nốt. Cả cái trường này sau khi nghe thông báo thấy thầy Vargas sắp về hưu là cứ như ong vỡ tổ. Đông người quá thì biết tìm Mei-lin ở đâu bây giờ? Mà sao cái trường này rộng vậy!? Hoa đã học đây mấy năm rồi mà vẫn bị lạc như thường là thế nào!

Cùng lúc đó trong sân bóng rổ, tiếng của các cô gái cùng reo vang lên: "Whoa, VÀO RỒI! Oa! Alfred giỏi quá! A-L-F-R-E-D!" và rồi những tràng pháo tay, những màn hò hét cùng với tinh thần cổ vũ đồng loạt bật dậy, tất cả chỉ là để dành cho một vị anh hùng duy nhất của Học viện W "World Academy" này: Alfred F. Braginsky!

Cơ mà đây là vòng thi đấu chung kết đang diễn ra tại sân thể thao của các học sinh nam kia mà, ông thầy Thể dục tính làm cái gì trong phòng giáo viên (uống trà chắc?) mà để cho con gái cả trường vây đầy ở quanh sân thi đấu thế này?

"Alfred! Cố lên, cố lên đi anh!"

"Ôi, lạy Chúa, nhìn dáng di chuyển của cậu ấy kìa!" một cô gái, vì quá phấn khích mà đập hai tay không ngừng vào thanh chắn ngang. "Al ơi!"

Alfred cũng nghe những cô gái đó đang hết lòng cổ vũ cho mình chứ, nhưng đây là trận đấu và đôi mắt xanh của cậu chỉ hướng về phía cột bóng rổ ở phía bên trái kia thôi. Hai, hay ba người chạy theo và cản trở không cho cậu ghi bàn – Alfred liền nhanh chóng xử lý tất cả bằng cú một xoay người tuyệt đẹp và… bật lên! A! Thành công rồi! Thêm một bàn nữa lại được ghi cho đội của cậu! Những lượt cổ vũ như những làn sóng to ập vào bờ, "ALFRED! Chơi hay lắm!", có người còn bình luận thêm, "Đúng là đội trưởng đội bóng rổ có khác! Cú xoay người nhẹ như không!" Mồ hôi chảy trên trán và cơ thể của Alfred, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa thấm mệt và vẫn còn muốn chơi cho đến hết trận. Có lẽ sắp hết giờ thi đấu rồi.

Đang trong những khoảnh khắc cuối cùng sự sôi nổi dồn hết lên tới đỉnh điểm – thì, Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa, chị gái của bé Mei-lin yêu dấu, bước vào cũng mệt đến hụt hơi vì phải chạy đi tìm con em khắp nơi trong cái ngôi trường (được coi là) rộng nhất thế giới này:

"TRỜI ƠI, cái con nhỏ Mei-lin kia! Em làm chị tìm mệt phát chết… biết không hả?!" Hoa gào lên và xông đến chỗ Mei-lin đang cầm một túm bông cổ vũ (cô cũng là một thành viên trong đội cổ vũ của trường), giật tay em mà gắt, "đây là giờ học, biết chưa hả, không phải là giờ ngoại khóa! Kêu đám bạn của em về ngay đi, Angelique nó nãy giờ thấp thỏm kia kìa! Thầy giáo dạy Hóa mà về thì có mà em bị cấm túc suốt một tuần đấy!"

Nhưng mặt Mei-lin tỉnh rụi, phớt lờ cô chị đang lo sốt vó mà tay tiếp tục lắc lắc cái túm bông cổ vũ, "Kệ em, em chẳng quan tâm. Bạn em ở hết đây thì ông ấy biết cấm túc ai? Cả trường chắc?"

"Ôi, con em của tôi ơi," Hoa nghĩ thầm trong bụng, "chiều quá nên sinh hư rồi!"

Hoa quay sang chỗ Caroline Van der Bois, cô bạn thân người Bỉ của Mei-lin, cũng là một thành viên trong đội cổ vũ, đang đứng cạnh đó:

"Caroline này, đội trưởng của tụi em đâu?"

"Hả?" Caroline đang mải xem trận đấu mà chẳng để ý gì đến xung quanh, "À, Amelia ấy hả? Cậu ấy phải đi theo anh Arthur Kirkland đến cái chỗ xỏ xỉnh nào rồi mà tụi em không biết, hihi" Caroline vui vẻ đáp. "Chắc là lại bị phạt cấm túc. Ờ mà chị còn đứng đó làm gì? Đến đây lên hàng đầu rồi thì cũng phải cầm lấy gậy chỉ huy mà góp vui đi chứ!"

"Ơ – không, ý chị là thầy giáo dạy Hóa của tụi em…"

Hoa định nói, nhưng Caroline đã dúi cho cô một chiếc gậy chỉ huy mà tươi cười nói: "Đây, ở hàng đầu chị lớn tuổi nhất! Chỉ huy đi!"

"Ơ này! Khoan!"

Nhưng trước khi Hoa định đẩy chiếc gậy chỉ huy lại cho Caroline thì Caroline, vì đã thấy thêm một bàn thắng được ghi nữa và lần này là do công của Nikolai Arlovsky – một đàn anh lớp mười một, thì liền giơ bông cổ vũ lên mà hét, "Oa, vào rồi! Gọi tên Nikolai đi các bạn!" và cả đám con gái, trong số đó có Mei-lin, cùng vỗ tay theo nhịp và đánh vần: "N-I-K-O-L-A-I! NIKOLAI!"  
Caroline quay sang giục Hoa, "Này! Ở hàng ghế đầu thì phải đứng ra đằng trước chứ! Chị làm sao vậy?"

"Chị có phải là ở đội cổ vũ đâu," Hoa lẩm bẩm, nhưng rồi khi thấy Nikolai Arlovsky đang hăng say cùng Alfred ghi bàn, rồi nhìn sang Mei-lin đang mắt sáng rực lên mà hò hét nhiệt tình hơn bình thường. Nikolai, một anh chàng rất đẹp trai học lớp mười, có vẻ đẹp lạnh lùng như bang nhưng kì thực lại rất ân cần và có một trái tim nóng bỏng. Hoa không ngạc nhiên gì khi Mei-lin lại cứ tít mắt dõi theo cậu ấy: con bé vốn là chúa lậm truyện tranh và phim điện ảnh dành cho lứa tuổi mười lăm cộng mà! Thể nào mà chẳng có một cô bé ngây thơ với một anh chàng có máu đàn áp yêu nhau thắm thiết ở trong đó kia chứ.

Hoa thở dài, tự nhiên thấy mất mặt quá nên cũng đành a dua mà lấy tay huơ huơ cái gậy chỉ huy mà cổ vũ… một cách hết sức bèo bọt: "À, đội mình… (là cái đội nào ấy nhỉ?) cố lên nhé!"

"Trời ơi chị Hoa! Cổ vũ kiểu gì mà cứ như là chưa ăn sáng thế!" Mei-lin đẩy tay chị, "Khí thế phải sôi nổi lên đi chứ! Mắng em thì gân cổ cho rõ vào. Nè, để em chỉ nè: có thế mà cũng không nhận ra nữa, cái đội mặc áo xanh ấy là đội của mình, còn đội mặc áo đen là đội của trường quốc tế khác – họ đang lóa mắt vì độ chuyên nghiệp và phong độ của trường ta đấy! Liều liệu mà chỉ huy cho rõ vào, để cho đội cổ vũ của họ cũng phải sốc trước hàng ghế đầu chỗ chúng ta chứ."

"Đâu ra cái kiểu ăn nói đó vậy?" Hoa đanh giọng lại, nhưng Mei-lin vẫn cứ thao thao bất tuyệt, "Í, anh ấy kìa? Chị có biết Nikolai, rồi Alfred không? Các anh ấy là những ngôi sao sáng trong trường chúng ta đấy! Ôi, Nikolai, lỡ mà anh ấy từ chối mình để cặp với Alfred, thì mình cũng đỡ tủi thân…"

"Này...?" Hoa đập tay lên đầu, hết nói nổi với độ "đam mỹ" của cô em mình. Hoa lá với ánh sao sáng cả một vùng mơ mộng của Mei-lin thế kia thì chắc trời có sập cũng chẳng thể nào bảo con bé phải về lớp được.

Alfred à?

Hoa bỗng hướng mắt về chỗ sân bóng rổ. Alfred, là cái cậu mà Mei-lin vừa chỉ đó sao? Tóc vàng, mắt xanh trong pha lẫn một chút gì đó rất ngây thơ và hồn nhiên… Hoa bỗng chốc bị cuốn hút bởi những đường bước di chuyển và sự hăng say của Alfred khi cậu đang tiến lên ghi bàn: cứ như là không có gì có thể ngăn nổi cho Alfred lập nên những chiến thắng vậy! Nhưng cậu không lấy chiến thắng đó làm của riêng mình: Alfred cũng rất khéo léo phối hợp với các bạn khác, mà nhất là Nikolai – để cơ hội ghi bàn tăng thêm: điều đó làm cho Hoa có một chút như bị thuyết phục, cô dần ngưỡng mộ trước khả năng kết hợp và chỉ huy của Alfred. Mồ hôi thấm ướt áo cậu. Alfred bật cười khi thấy Tino đã nhanh chóng lấn lướt các thành viên của đội bạn và lập bàn nhanh chóng. Nụ cười của Alfred như tỏa lên trong nắng, còn Hoa thì thấy gò má của mình hơi hồng lên. Cảm giác này, không chỉ đơn thuần là bị cuốn hút và ngưỡng mộ một chàng trai, lần đầu tiên trong đời.

"Alfred à, cố lên," Hoa bỗng cất tiếng, nhưng lời cô vừa nói không vang xa đến mức tới tận sân bóng rổ.

Nhưng cũng không hiểu sao, Alfred lại quay lưng lại, hướng đầu về phía đội cổ vũ.

Và ánh mắt của Alfred và Hoa chạm nhau. Hoa gặp bất ngờ, nhưng vẫn không quay đi mà vẫn dõi mắt theo Alfred khiến cho ở dưới sân bóng rổ, Alfred cũng thấy dường như, cô gái kia (người mà có vẻ như không phải là thành viên của đội cổ vũ ấy) có cái gì đó thật kì lạ. Cứ như là một vầng hào quang dịu dàng đang bao quanh cô ấy vậy.

"Alfred! Chơi tiếp đi! Sắp hết giờ rồi," Bỗng Tino gọi Alfred. Cậu liền trở lại với trận đấu của mình, nhưng không quên thoáng nhìn về phía Hoa lần cuối – Hoa hơi chớp mắt và bỗng muốn giấu khuôn mặt của mình đi, "Cái gì, sao mà cứ nhìn mình vậy?"

Cứ nhìn cô? Thế thì Hoa, tại sao cô vẫn còn cứ dõi mắt theo người ta, ngay cả khi người ta đã nghe tiếng gọi lần thứ hai và chạy về phía chỗ đồng đội rồi? Không thấy chính mình đang nói ngược lại mình à?

Thế nhưng, có lẽ cũng đã đến giờ kết thúc cho màn mơ mộng của các cô gái: của Mei-lin (bồng bột) và của Hoa (thầm lặng). Tất cả những giấc mơ sau đó đều bị hiện thực đập thẳng bởi một cái rụp bằng một cú rất inh tai:

"A! CÁC TRÒ RỖI NHỈ? KHÔNG ĐI HỌC MÀ LẠI ĐI CỔ VŨ BÓNG RỔ CƠ ĐẤY!"

Bất ngờ đến mức giật dây thần kinh: Mei-lin và các bạn cùng lớp của cô nhận ra đó là thầy dạy Hóa của mình! Ông ta đã lấy cái loa to nhất trường ra để hét gọi đám học sinh ngỗ ngược của mình về. Caroline nghe thấy thế liền cuống cuồng lên: "Chết! Làm sao bây giờ?!"

Hoa lạnh cả người: tự dưng mải ngắm trận bóng rổ mà quên mất nhiệm vụ của cô là phải gọi con em Mei-lin về! Sao cô có thể quên đi một việc hệ trọng như vậy được chứ: Angelique đã nhờ, thế mà cô lại quên bẵng đi!

"Tôi sẽ cấm túc, đúng, cấm túc hết! Đám cổ vũ các em suốt ngày chỉ biết chơi thôi chứ chẳng học hành gì cả!"

"Không thể nào, thầy tính cấm hết chúng em được à?! Có cả đống người ở đây, hơn cả mấy chục chứ chẳng chơi! Mà thầy có phải là thầy giáo của cả bọn đâu!"

"Láo nhỉ? Tôi cấm hết, cái lũ nhóc này, nếu thêm một tiếng cãi lại thầy nữa thôi thì hình phạt sẽ tăng lên gấp đôi!"

Lần đầu tiên Hoa, một học sinh, không hẳn là gương mẫu – nhưng cũng là người không muốn phải chịu phạt – phải bị cấm túc! Mei-lin nhìn thầy giáo dạy Hóa của mình, lẩm bẩm cái gì đó nhưng mặt hơi tái đi, rồi lại quay sang Hoa.

"Xin… xin lỗi chị…"

Tuy thế nhưng Hoa chỉ mở tròn mắt, hơi lặng người đi mà đáp:

"Ổng không những cấm lớp tụi em đâu, mà còn cấm lớp tụi chị nữa đấy..."

Kì này thì tiêu thật rồi.

* * *

Ở đâu đó cách xa sân bóng rổ của Học viện W là các đàn anh đàn chị lớp mười hai – khác với cái đám nhóc loi choi như đàn ong vỡ tổ kia là lớp mười hai đứng đắn và đĩnh đạc: việc nào ra việc ấy rất rõ ràng bởi vì họ đã được khởi động kĩ để tập trung cho việc học hành từ năm lớp mười một rồi. Một môi trường học tập thật chuyên nghiệp như thế này, cách xa cái đám học trò năm dưới kia thật khiến cho Kiku như được thảnh thơi. Ít nhất, hết việc nhà bề bộn rồi đến công việc làm thêm cũng đòi hỏi kĩ năng cao như thế (nhưng lại trả lương cao) liên tiếp gây đau đầu cho anh thì có được những giờ yên tĩnh trong trường cũng là một điều quý giá. Kiku thở dài, hơi nới cái cà vạt ở cổ anh mà lòng nghĩ tối nay (nhất định không được bỏ buổi làm thêm nào!) phải gặp lại ông bố chết tiệt của mình – đời sao éo le với anh quá!

Nếu Kiku biết là cả hai đứa em của mình đều vừa mới bị ông thầy dạy Hóa cấm túc, thì anh sẽ đến phát ngất ngay tại chỗ mất.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

4\. Chuyện kể về những ông bố đứng đường (phần 1).

Gia đình Braginsky – ngụ ở số 47 đường Saint-Catteburgh cách hướng trung tâm thành phố chỉ khoảng hơn bốn dặm Anh tiến về phía Đông Bắc – thật đáng thất vọng mà nói nhưng thực lòng thì cái gia đình đó không phải là một gia đình kiểu mẫu thực sự: với người vợ hiền, với hai đứa con ngoan – một gái một trai mà chúng phải đủ sự khôn khéo đến mức là không bao giờ được học ba cái thói hay chửi tục mà mang mấy cái ngôn ngữ thô bỉ đó từ trường trở về nhà mà mang ra cãi tay đôi với bố, một căn nhà đầy ắp tiếng chim sơn ca hót vào mỗi buổi sáng sớm và một người đàn ông hạnh phúc chăm lo nhà cửa cùng vợ vào mỗi ngày cuối tuần. Tất cả những cái đó đã từng là giấc mơ từ thời Đại học của Ivan Braginsky – nhưng bây giờ thì không được nữa rồi: chúng đã mãi mãi đổ sụp xuống và trở thành gánh nặng trên vai ông.

Ông đã li dị với vợ vào tháng mười năm 2002. Trước khi kí vào đơn, họ đã lập thỏa thuận trước là cô con gái Amelia sẽ đi cùng mẹ về Mỹ, còn cậu con trai Alfred sẽ theo bố mình về Nga. Nhưng rồi Catherine S. Jones tái hôn và Amelia không ưa ông bố dượng – cô trở về với bố và cậu em trai Alfred của mình từ đầu mùa xuân năm ngoái khi vẫn chưa tròn mười lăm tuổi. Cung cách sống tự do và cứ đụng vào cái gì là cũng đá lên kiện tụng nhau bên Mỹ đó, khi mang sang châu Âu nó đã gây sốc cho những người hàng xóm sống trong khu quanh nhà Braginsky; cho dù một số người già cả hằng ngày chẳng biết làm gì ngoài đan lát và chăm bón vườn tược vẫn nghĩ đó là một trò nghịch ngợm của lũ trẻ thời bấy giờ và nói nhỏ với Ivan là, "Này, con gái ông ấy, đáo để thật. Mới ngay ngày hôm qua nó vừa dọa là sẽ kiện tôi ra tòa vì tội đã để chó của tôi sủa váng cả khu vào lúc hai giờ sáng và không để yên cho nó ngủ đấy."

"À, nếu vậy nó kiện bà thì cũng đúng thôi," Ivan cười trừ, nhưng rồi sau đó lại bần thần nghĩ là ông càng ngày càng không thể kiểm soát nổi hành vi và cung cách nổi loạn của cô con gái mình được nữa rồi. Nhất là khi nó vừa mới bước vào tuổi mười sáu – cái tuổi mà con người ta dễ xúc động và luôn phản ứng thái quá trước mọi thứ như thế, thì Ivan không biết là mình có thể ứng phó nổi với tâm trạng sáng nắng chiều mưa của cô con gái hay không nữa. Con bé nó đã mấy năm sống xa bố, thì bây giờ có cậy miệng thì nó cũng chẳng bao giờ chịu chia sẻ với bố điều gì. Alfred thì dễ tính hơn, một phần vì nó cũng là đàn ông con trai nên dễ thông cảm với bố mình, nhưng ngoài những ngày cuối tuần rảnh rỗi ngồi ở nhà ăn cơm cùng gia đình ra thì Ivan cũng quá bận bịu với công việc nghiên cứu ở trường đại học mà hiếm khi nói chuyện với con trai về những thứ như mối quan hệ của nó với bạn bè, hay chuyện tình cảm trai gái (dù ông tỏ ra khá dị ứng về vấn đề này và nói thực thì, một người đã li dị vợ như ông thì có cái gì mà Alfred cần phải thỉnh giáo khi đề cập đến những chuyện thầm kín chứ),… Cuộc trò chuyện giữa hai bố con hầu hết là về những trận bóng rổ, những chuyến đi dã ngoại trên núi và lâu lâu thì đi ra nước ngoài du lịch. Ivan thở dài. Ông bỗng cảm thấy bất lực trước chính việc nuôi dạy con cái của mình và bối rối trước những tình cảm và suy nghĩ của bọn chúng. Ông muốn là mình có thể hướng cho con cái để chúng có thể tự đi trên con đường của mình, nhưng xét lại thực tế, thì dù Ivan biết ông đang đứng ở đâu, ông lại không thể biết chính xác được là con mình đang đứng ở đâu, hướng đến đâu, để có thể đến bên chúng, hướng dẫn chúng một cách ân cần đúng như một người bố tốt cần phải làm.

Thế nhưng tất cả những cái suy nghĩ trên chỉ là một phần trong cái nỗi băn khoăn lớn nhất của Ivan hiện tại. Số là dạo này, sau khi nhận ra là mình quá cô đơn và đã bỏ lỡ biết bao nhiêu điều tuyệt vời trong cuộc sống để đâm đầu vào công việc và những thứ vô vị khác, Ivan hiện đã tìm thấy một người tâm đầu ý hợp thực sự với mình và may mắn thay, người đó cũng đáp lại tình cảm nồng nhiệt của Ivan và cả hai đã bắt đầu tiến đến một mối quan hệ thực sự. Nhưng thật khó khi cả hai người bọn họ đều đã có con, đã có gia đình đổ vỡ và đã có những cuộc li dị đáng tiếc xảy ra trong quá khứ khiến cho nỗi lo lắng về mối quan hệ của họ sẽ không được con cái chấp nhận, nhất là khi có một số nguyên nhân nhạy cảm khó nói…

"Tụi con về rồi!" Amelia nói ngay khi vừa mới bước vào bậc thềm cửa. Theo sau cô là cậu em Alfred đang cầm trái bóng rổ và tỏ vẻ hơi bực tức với cô chị của mình. Hai đứa đã gặp không ít chuyện phiền toái ở trong trường sáng nay rồi, đã thế khi đang trên xe buýt về nhà Amelia với Alfred còn cãi cọ và đổ lỗi cho nhau về vụ ai đã để cho đội cổ vũ chạy tán loạn lên như thế và khiến cho ông thầy dạy Hóa cấm túc cả đám học sinh – kể cả những người không có lỗi khiến cho Alfred cũng bị các thầy cô giáo khác mắng lây. Amelia là đội trưởng đội cổ vũ và đáng lẽ ra phải chịu trách nhiệm về việc này thì phải ngồi quỳ với phòng Hội Học Sinh vì tội đã dám cãi láo với Arthur Kirkland. Thế là xong, có nhận giải vô địch thì Alfred cũng cảm thấy bực mình. Cậu đẩy quả bóng rổ vào gần chỗ kệ giày còn Amelia lên mặt sưng sỉa với em. Cô dậm chân thật mạnh khi cởi giày ra để tỏ thái độ khó chịu và dùng dằng bỏ vào nhà, mặt hất lên cao tỏ vẻ giận dỗi với Alfred. "Này, chị vừa phải thôi nhé!" Cậu em chịu hết nổi bèn bực tức nói.

Dù muốn nhưng Ivan cũng không thể nói gì hơn. Ông chỉ khéo léo hỏi và Alfred đành phải khai báo hết với bố về chuyện ở trường và chờ đợi một hình phạt được ban ra cho cả chị em; nhưng lạ thay, Ivan, hôm nay lại tỏ vẻ không có hứng phạt cấm túc con mình mà chỉ hơi cụp mắt xuống, rồi gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ hiểu chuyện và gọi cả hai đứa nghỉ ngơi xong rồi xuống ăn tối. Điều này khiến cho Alfred ngạc nhiên hết sức. Lạ nhỉ, thường ngày bố cậu có thế đâu. Ông có thể không nói gì về việc Amelia hay cậu quậy khắp cả trường nhưng chắc chắn một khi mà đã làm quá lên rồi thì chỉ còn đường để giày đi chơi lên kệ mà không được đụng tới trong suốt nửa tháng. Hôm nay chẳng lẽ đài dự báo bão sao? Lúc nào mà sao Alfred chẳng biết vậy?

Amelia nghe tin mình không bị phạt thì cũng thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn, nhưng hơi lạ là sao bố cô hôm nay lại dễ tính đến thế. Nhưng Amelia không phải là tuýp người hay nghi ngờ chỉ vì những thứ biểu hiện lạ thường cỏn con thế. Cô nhún vai và tiện thể cấm luôn Alfred sử dụng nhà tắm trước.

"Ê, Al, đưa cái lược đây để chị mày tắm trước," Amelia nói và ném cái khăn bông của Alfred lên đầu giường.

"Này! Đừng hòng! Chị tắm thì có mà mất đến cả tiếng."

"Mày đưa ngay cái lược đây và im mồm lại!" Amelia ngắt giọng em khi đang sốt ruột cố duỗi lại cái móng tay áp út của mình. Cái móng tay áp út vừa bị sứt mất phần đầu trong cơn xô xát với Arthur sáng nay đã làm cho Amelia khó chịu suốt cả ngày rồi; đã thế khi về lớp còn bị cô thể dục mắng cho một trận vì tội không quản lí đội cổ vũ cẩn thận. Alfred nhìn chị bèn nổi hứng đá đểu cho một câu:

"Bị sứt thì cứ dùng sơn, đảm bảo chẳng ai thấy đâu."

"Tao đã bảo mày im mà mày có im không hả?!" Amelia rít lên, ném thẳng cái duỗi móng tay về phía Alfred khiến cậu thậm chí còn không kịp tránh. "Sơn sơn cái đầu mày ấy! Tao đã bảo mày bao nhiêu lần là sơn móng tay nó làm hại móng kia mà không nghe hả?!"

Ivan chuẩn bị đồ ăn tối dưới bếp mà cứ nghe rầm rầm trên lầu tiếng đánh nhau của hai đứa con không dứt, miệng lẩm nhẩm cầu nguyện là cho chuyến này ông có được một kết cục êm đềm. Hoặc là ông trời, vì chẳng chịu phù hộ cho ông mà đã ném sao quả tạ xuống nên đã để cho Alfred và Amelia hai đứa nó gặp rắc rối ở trường, rồi vừa về đã cãi cọ chuyện giành giật mỗi cái nhà tắm xem đứa nào được sử dụng vòi hoa sen trước. Tiếng lách cách của những chiếc nĩa bạc va vào đĩa sứ khi ông đang cắt thịt ra làm ba phần cho ông và hai đứa con, và chỉ mười phút ngay sau khi cà rốt và ngô đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, spaghetti sốt cà chua được mang ra và bữa tối đã được dọn xong. Alfred và Amelia từ phòng hai đứa xuống bếp, sạch sẽ và có mùi hương hoa hồng từ dầu gội đầu của Amelia. Còn Alfred, vì tóc vẫn hãy còn hơi ướt, trên vai vắt một chiếc khăn bông khô và cả gia đình cùng ngồi vào bàn ăn tối.

Bữa ăn tối diễn ra hết sức yên ả và lặng lẽ. Một phần vì Amelia và Alfred dường như đã hết giận nhau, hoặc là bởi chúng chẳng còn muốn cãi nhau nữa, một phần vì Ivan dường như hôm nay có vẻ hơi là lạ, nhưng cả hai chị em đều cùng chung suy nghĩ chắc là bố chúng vừa trải qua một ngày tồi tệ khác với những ngày tồi tệ khác mà thôi. Không có tiếng động gì cả ngoài tiếng đài tivi thông báo là Shirley Temple, nữ diễn viên nổi tiếng đã từng đóng vai chính trong "Nàng Công Chúa nhỏ" và là đã từng đại sứ của Mỹ ở Tiệp Khắc, đã qua đời; và nhiều thông tin khác mà tất cả đều vang lên, đều đều cùng với tiếng nĩa và dao đang cắt trên nền đĩa sứ.

"Hai con… bố có chuyện muốn nói," Ivan mở lời, tỏ vẻ hơi trang trọng bất thường khi Alfred đang dọn bát ra bồn rửa. Amelia tỏ vẻ lạnh nhạt trước lời nói của bố, mặt hơi lim dim và ngả người ra ghế đằng sau, "À vâng, chuyện gì vậy, bố cứ nói đi ạ." Mọi câu chuyện trọng đại của bố, không tính đến những dự án lớn và công trình nghiên cứu, và nếu nó chỉ tính đến các mối quan hệ của ông thôi, thì đối với Amelia đó đều là những câu chuyện thiếu muối và vô vị.

Alfred thì tỏ vẻ quan tâm hơn, "À, vậy thì ở cơ quan bố có chuyện gì ạ?"

"Không, chuyện cơ quan vẫn tốt. Dự án cũ cũng đã kết thúc và bố nhận công trình mới rồi."

"Bà hàng xóm mắng con là đồ quỷ cái ạ?" Amelia chêm vào, mắt vẫn lim dim. Alfred bật cười, "Đó là bởi vì chị đã chọc tức con chó của bà Garfield."

"Chẳng sao cả, nó sủa như điên lúc hai giờ sáng và tao chỉ muốn ném thẳng cái duỗi móng tay vào mặt nó như ném vào mặt mày vậy."

"Amelia!"

Ivan hắng giọng, và con gái của ông im lặng.

Lúc này đây, Ivan mới thực sự đi vào vấn đề chính:

"Amelia, Alfred," ông hạ giọng nói. "Các con thấy sao… nếu… gia đình chúng ta đón thêm một thành viên mới?"

"Một con chó ạ?" Amelia hỏi.

Alfred định nhảy vào nói, nhưng Ivan đã kịp lên tiếng trước: "Không, Mia, nghiêm túc đi con. Không phải là một con chó. Mà là một con người. Một người mà bố nghĩ là sẽ thích hợp để có thể chăm sóc cho tụi con."

"Một con chó thì có sao," Amelia làu bàu. "Con sẽ kéo nó ra để sủa thi với con chó của nhà bà Garfield…"

"Amelia à," Alfred van nài. "Chị làm ơn im đi. Bố, thế có nghĩa là… bố định… tái hôn ạ?"

Ivan nhún vai, nhưng thái độ thì hơi ngập ngừng, "Có lẽ vậy."

Ivan nhìn và chờ đợi xem phản ứng từ phía Amelia. Nhưng cô chỉ hơi chớp chớp mi mắt, giọng trở nên thiếu bình tĩnh:

"À, nếu vậy thì bố cứ lấy," cô nói, "chúng con thì làm gì có quyền gì mà cấm bố chứ."

"Bố nghe mẹ nói là hồi mẹ thông báo là sẽ tái hôn, còn cũng nói một câu giống y hệt vậy. Nhưng mà xin con, Amelia, bố chỉ muốn con thông cảm –"

"Chẳng có thông cảm gì hết," Amelia cắt ngang lời bố, nhưng cô vẫn cố giữ bình tĩnh để không phải hét lên. "Hồi bố mẹ li dị nhau chúng con thông cảm thế là đủ rồi."

"Bố," Alfred lên tiếng. "Bố có chắc về chuyện cưới xin không đấy? Sao con có cảm giác là bố hơi ngập ngừng vậy? Chuyện tái hôn không phải là chuyện đùa đâu."

"Alfred, bố không dám chắc về chuyện này, đó là vì bố có lí do riêng."

"Lí do gì kia chứ?!" Amelia tức giận nói. "Con đã bảo là bố muốn lấy ai thì bố cứ lấy mà! Rước thêm một người phụ nữ vào nhà thì cũng có cái quái gì đâu mà cứ phải nọ kia thế?!"

"Amelia, nghe bố nói…"

"Amelia, chị bình tĩnh lại đi!" Alfred nhắc.

"À, lại giữ bình tĩnh chứ gì? Bĩnh tĩnh cái đầu mày ấy! Con nói thẳng với bố…"

"Amelia! Nghe bố nói! Không phải là rước về một người đàn bà! Ý bố là, một người đàn ông."

Im lặng.

Cả Alfred lẫn Amelia đều cảm thấy như họ đang đứng đơ ngay tại chỗ trong vòng mấy phút đồng hồ vậy. Họ có nghe nhầm không? Cái câu cuối ấy. Amelia chớp chớp mắt quay sang đứa em trai, nhưng Alfred cũng mặt cũng ngơ ra, chẳng hiểu cái gì đang diễn ra sất; trong khi ông bố Ivan tội nghiệp của hai đứa con đang cúi gằm mặt xuống vẻ như đã giãi bày tất cả. Ông cảm thấy như mình đã đuối sức và không còn gì để thuyết phục, không còn gì để nói với hai đứa con của mình được nữa.

"Bố… bố vừa nói cái gì?" Alfred hỏi lại, không thể tin nổi vào tai mình.

"Không phải đàn bà, mà là đàn ông cái gì chứ?" Amelia hơi lắp bắp hỏi lại.

"Các con đã nghe rõ rồi đấy."

Alfred và Amelia mở to mắt nhìn nhau một hồi. Và chỉ mười phút sau, bà hàng xóm nhà Garfield và con chó của bà ấy đã thấy ông Ivan Braginsky đã đứng ngoài cổng, với ánh mắt tuyệt vọng nhìn vào ngôi nhà thân thương của mình. Con chó của bà Garfield sủa lên một tiếng khó hiểu. Và bà Garfield cũng thấy nhà Braginsky, là một gia đình thực sự khó hiểu.

=== Hết chương 4, phần 1 ===


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

4\. Chuyện kể về những ông bố đứng đường (phần 2).

"Em yêu! Hãy để cho anh vào!" Người con trai khẩn thiết van nài.

"Không… đời nào…!" Người thiếu nữ cắn môi và cố gắng dằn lòng mình lại, cố gắng ngăn lại những giọt lệ đang tuôn trào trên gò má nàng. Nỗi đau của nàng – nỗi đau của tuổi trẻ và tình yêu đầu đời chỉ dành riêng cho một người con trai duy nhất – thế mà bây giờ lại chỉ có thể nhìn xuống mà hỏi thế gian này, tình yêu của đôi ta như thế là đã kết thúc rồi sao? Đôi tay nàng run rẩy, đôi mắt nàng long lanh phản chiếu lên những tia sáng từ vụn vỡ của những mộng mơ ngày nào, về Tình, về người con trai mà nàng nghĩ là sẽ ở bên anh mãi mãi. Xin anh đừng vào đây nữa! "Làm ơn đừng đụng vào em nữa!" Nàng nói. "Nếu như anh làm thế, thì trái tim em sẽ vỡ ra trong nỗi đớn đau như là hiện thực này đang đốt mờ lên trong tất cả những giọt nước mắt mà em sẽ mãi mãi dành cho anh mất! Ôi, tại sao?! Là tại sao vậy… nhưng mà em biết hỏi ai bây giờ?!"

Giọng ca buồn man mác của Nakashima Mika vang lên, cùng với nỗi lòng của Tình mà vút bay theo sóng đài vô tuyến mà đập vào tai Young-Soo.

"Không! Moon Geun-Young của lòng tôi hỡi!" Young-Soo bất giác đánh rơi miếng bỏng ngô, hét lên trong nỗi tuyệt vọng khi phải tận mắt chứng kiến một chuyện tình bất thành trên màn ảnh Nhật Bổn liên kết với Hàn Xẻng. Nước mắt nước mũi chảy ròng ròng, thằng bé xông tới ôm chầm lấy cái ti vi đang có chiếu hình Moon Geun-young tóc tai bù xù, cặp mắt đang nhòa lệ mà than lên rằng, "Không! Nếu em không có được thằng Miura Haruma thì em cũng còn có anh mà! Tại sao em lại có thể nói hai chữ "Tại sao" như đâm vào tim anh như thế? Hả? Em hãy nói đi mà Geun-young ơi, da-ze!"

"Và anh trai của mày – là cái thằng đang gắng hết sức không để cho ông bố chết tiệt của mày đang định phá cửa để xông vào nhà này… Mà mày giả mù coi như không thấy hả?! Young-Soo, lại đây ngay kẻo ông ta sắp đá cửa tới nơi rồi đấy! YOUNG-SOO, mày là cái thằng em khốn nạn!"

"Kiku con ơi, hãy mở cửa để cho bố vào!"

"CÒN ÔNG THÌ BIẾN NGAY!"

Và từ phía đằng sau cánh cửa yếu ớt và bất hạnh đang rên lên lách cách đối diện với Kiku kia là một bản trường ca cuồn cuộn chảy về Đông đang lớp lớp hết van xin rồi đến vài vỉ cực kì dông dài và thống thiết, đong đầy vào cái tính chất bi kịch không thua kém gì giọng của "bạch mã hoàng tử" Miura Haruma trong cái bộ phim vừa nãy mà bây giờ màn ảnh của nó đã được thay thế bằng hình của nữ tài tử Moon Geun-young mà thằng em Young-Soo đang ôm chầm trong xiết bao trìu mến và ước vọng về một tương lai đơn phương ấy. À, nhưng thực lòng mà nói thì bản chất của sự việc cũng dễ dàng giải thích thôi, chẳng cần phải diễn giải dài dòng làm gì để cho hao tổn sức lực và thời gian quý báu mà tóm gọn lại thì nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến sự vỡ tim của Moon Geun-young (ít nhất là trong cái bộ phim Nhật Bổn-Hàn Xẻng ấy) là chàng Miura Haruma. Nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến màn vỡ tim của Im Young-Soo: Moon, em gái vô vàn yêu quý của Đại Hàn Dân Quốc, đang quặn quại trong xiết bao đau khổ vì một Tình Yêu bất thành (ôi! Bốn chữ đó, sao mà hai chữ cuối lại là một trò đốn tim!). Còn nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến tấm màn bi kịch cho cả đời làm con trai trưởng của Kiku, là ông bố Wang Yao nếu có một ngày nào đó mà đi rồi về như sao quả tạ, đập cái rộp vào sự bình yên vốn có của gia đình, thì anh – _Honda Kiku_ (để chữ in nghiêng và gạch chân dưới đó hai lần nét), vẫn là kẻ phải đứng ra chịu mũi sào, vẫn là kẻ mà phải chịu hết gánh nặng cho cái gia đình mà đến cả cái họ tên chung thống nhất thôi cũng đảo lộn hết giấy tờ sổ đỏ cả lên! Anh là Honda Kiku (và gạch chân dưới ba lần nét), là người mà mong muốn sẽ nối nghiệp mẹ trở thành một nhà nghiên cứu lịch sử-văn hóa, một nhà thưởng thức trà đạo nổi tiếng nhất xứ sở mặt trời mọc – chứ không phải là con trai của Wang Yao, một nhà biên lai (và biến thủ) không phải là về mảng giấy tờ đất đai lẫn lãnh thổ lẫn biên giới mà là về mảng giấy tờ hôn nhân và gia đình đó! Và dù ông ta có nổi tiếng đến cách mấy và có làm cái gì nghề gì đáng trọng vọng trong xã hội và giới nghệ thuật đi chăng nữa, thì ông ta cũng xứng đáng bị đá ra khỏi cánh cửa của cái căn nhà mà có anh – Honda Kiku – là con trai trưởng này!

"Kiku! Hôm nay bố nhất định phải vào nhà! Aiya! Tại sao lại có loại con mà nó bất hiếu với bố như thế chứ! KI-KU!"

"Không! Muôn vàn không! Muôn lần không! Muôn đời không và không và đừng có mà mơ!" Kiku khan gào lên trong tuyệt vọng. "YOUNG-SOO, nếu em không làm cái trò con kéc con khỉ gì để ngăn cái ông già này lại thì mau đi gọi thằng Jia Long ra đây! Mà Hoa đâu?! HOA đâu?! Tại sao lúc cần nhất thì lại chẳng thấy em ấy đâu là thế nào hả?! Chí ít thì Mei-lin! Mei-lin ơi em phũ đi đâu mất rồi giời ơi là giời!"

RẦM!

Cánh cửa bật tung ra bởi một đòn thượng phong không thể chê vào đâu được. Không! Lưng Kiku lạnh gắt lên: cái quái gì vậy? Chẳng lẽ lúc đi bôn ba hành tẩu giang hồ, bố Wang Yao đã được truyền thụ bí kíp chân truyền của lão sư cọ mốc nơi Thiếu Lâm Tự ở phương trời chợ đen nào sao?! Mà khoan đã, dù đúng là ông bố của Kiku có đến chùa Tây Tạng một lần, nhưng ông ta có đi đến cái lò luyện võ nào đâu mà thành ra cao siêu võ nghệ đến thế! Mà Kiku không nhớ là ở Thiếu Lâm Tự người ta có món phá cửa bằng chảo. Thế cái gì…

"Anh hai, em đã bảo là đừng có ngoan cố. Bố về thì phải ra đón bố cơ mà, không nghe à? Hửm?"

Ngọc Hoa…

Kiku toát mồ hôi lạnh. Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa, con gái thứ trong gia đình, cùng với Li Mei-lin, vừa mới đi về nhà và vẫn đang còn trong trang phục của nữ sinh Học viện W, chỉ với một tay thôi mà cô đã giải thoát được nguyên cả cánh cửa nhà khỏi sự giằng co của ông bố Wang Yao và anh hai Kiku. Ngọc Hoa nhìn ông anh, đang há hốc miệng và chẳng biết giải thích với cô em đầu đuôi sự tình ra làm sao, rồi lại ngoái đầu nhìn sang ông bố - hừm, cái mặt khó ưa vẫn cứ gây chướng mắt một cách đầy tự nhiên và bôi bác như thế, chẳng thay đổi được tẹo nào. Tóc ông vẫn để dài hơn vai, đen nhánh và bóng mượt như tơ lụa nhưng cái mặt thì đã ẻo lả còn cơ thể đã thiếu cơ bắp thế kia thì đừng có làm gì để cho người ta hiểu lầm chứ!

"Con… con đấy à?" Wang Yao nhìn cô con gái, vừa hoảng hồn mà phải lùi lại mấy bước, vừa muốn ôm lấy con vì nhớ nó quá. Chí ít trong số đám con, thì Ngọc Hoa vẫn là một trong những đứa có hiếu nhất; cho dù nếu mà bố có nổi hứng lâng câng thì Hoa vẫn sẽ dội cho một cú nhớ đời và lần cuối cùng mà cô con gái yêu dám đá cổ bố nó ra khỏi nhà (cộng thêm vài bài hò ơi dập nát củ sen mà nó học được từ trường mầm non nay đem ra làm quà chia tay với bố nó nữa là huề cả làng), là cái lần nó mới chưa đầy sáu tuổi – khi mà Wang Yao thông báo là ông sẽ cuốn gói ra đi và không thể tiếp tục chung sống với mẹ con Ngọc Hoa nữa (hay còn nói cách khác là "đã kí đơn li dị", nuốt nước mắt bỏ vợ bỏ con để đi cùng với tình nhân tức là mẹ của thằng Young-Soo sau này).

"Hoa! Bố Yao nhớ con lắm… Aru ớ…!"

Wang Yao xúc động, lòng đinh ninh rằng cô con gái đã về phe mình mà dồn hết can đảm định xông đến ôm cô, nhưng Hoa chỉ kéo Mei-lin né nhẹ qua một bên để tránh khỏi cái thứ cử chỉ thân mật đến mức sởn gai ốc đó, lạnh lùng liếc xéo cho bố một cái rồi nói như tát nước đá vào mặt ông rằng:

"À, bố đã về đấy ạ? Nếu vậy thì lần sau nếu anh Kiku không cho bố vào ấy, thì bố hãy ngồi đợi ở ngoài cửa và đừng có làm ầm ĩ cả xóm lên như thế. Chúng con xấu mặt vì bố như thế là đủ lắm rồi đấy ạ. Nếu ngày mai mà mấy cụ hàng xóm có nói gì thì xin bố cứ dũng cảm mà chường cái mặt ra để lãnh hậu quả, nhé."

Wang Yao rơm rớm nước mắt:

"Hoa… tại sao con nỡ nói thế… aru…"

"Bố mới là người đừng có mà nói thế," Hoa ngắt lời bố. "Bố cứ luôn miệng nói chữ "á ru hời, a hời ru" như vậy làm con cứ nhớ lại ngày xưa, chẳng biết bố còn nhớ không chứ sau khi bố quyết định li dị với mẹ mà khăn gói ra đi, thì con bèn vừa hát "hò ơi hò" vừa dí đầu bố trượt ra ngoài lan can đấy. Bố chẳng nhớ gì cả, nhỉ?"

"Con nhớ dai thế," là những từ cuối cùng mà Wang Yao có thể nói được (và được quyền phát ngôn) trước khi bị một kẻng của Ngọc Hoa dộng thẳng vào mặt. Kẻng phi từ đầu cửa nhà Hoa bay đến tận cây cột điện cuối ngõ và hệ quả là có một ông bố đang suýt bất tỉnh; một cô em gái há hốc mồm và chẳng thể thốt ra được lời nào; một ông anh cả khi thấy cảnh đó thì trước lúc kịp hét lên sung sướng vì nhận ra là ông bố chết tiệt của mình vừa bị hạ nốc ao và bây giờ thì đang nằm sõng soãi trên mặt đất, thì mặt anh liền tối sầm lại và cờ hiệu sáng chóe lên bốn chữ vàng "EPIC", một thằng em vừa mới coi phim của Moon Geun-Young xong, nghe tiếng "keng bốp" một phát liền nổi hứng hiếu kì muốn xem nhà sắp nổ hay chưa, mau chóng xỏ dép lê mà lanh chanh chạy ra ngoài cửa để ngồi hớt chuyện, "Cái gì thế, cái gì thế? Daze - ?" Và cuối cùng, là một thằng em khác đang thở hồng hộc vì vừa đạp xe chạy như điên từ trường về nhà vừa phải chở một lô hàng cấm đằng sau và mềm nhũn người ra vì kiệt sức – Jia Long – suýt một tí nữa thôi là thằng nhóc đã đạp xe chạy phi qua chân bố Yao không thương tiếc rồi. Hàng xóm hai bên đường nghe thấy tiếng động lao xao, cũng nổi máu họp xóm nhà lá bèn hé cửa ra nhìn trộm xem nhà bên cạnh đang có cái gì mà làm om tỏi hết cả vùng lên như thế.

"Cái gì đằng sau lưng em thế hả? Jia Long?!" Kiku chợt bừng tỉnh. "Mà còn nữa, đến giờ này cả đám mới về là thế nào, hả?"

"Anh không muốn biết đâu," Cả Hoa, Mei-lin lẫn Jia Long đều đồng thanh đáp. "Mà thanh toán cái đống đó đi nhé Jia Long, đừng có tích trữ ở đó mà hậu quả khôn lường đấy chứ không phải tưởng đâu," Hoa hất đầu về phía Jia Long và thằng em gật gù hiểu ý chị, thi hành mệnh lệnh ngay tức khắc. Jia Long đạp xe chạy sang hướng khác để tránh bố Wang Yao đang nằm sõng soãi trên mặt đất – nhưng nó lại không vào nhà ngay mà lái xe tiến thẳng về phía trước.

"Ê, cái gì vậy hả Jia Long? Cái gì vậy hả Hoa? Mei-lin?" Kiku gọi với theo em trai, nhưng không được. Có vẻ chỉ mỗi Hoa nói là nó chịu nghe lời thôi.

"Ờ, cái gì vậy? Thằng Jia Long nó đi đâu thế?" Young-Soo cũng hỏi.

Mei-lin bấu lấy tay Kiku và Young-Soo, ra hiệu im lặng và làm ra vẻ bí ẩn lắm:

"Suỵt, chuyện qua rồi. Hai anh không cần phải lo. Chị Hoa đã liệu lo hết tấn tần tật rồi."

"Lo liệu! Nhưng lo liệu cái gì mới được chứ?!" Young-Soo tỏ ra sốt ruột. Thằng bé chúa ghét những thứ bật mí bí mật này. Làm gì mà cứ úp úp mở mở thế mà lại chẳng thèm cho Kiku và nó biết kia chứ!

Ngọc Hoa tiến đến gần bố Yao, người đang từ từ ráng gượng dậy sau cú nốc ao kinh điển của cô con gái mình và cứ rên rẩm không ngớt. Nhưng đấy có phải là lỗi tại Hoa đâu. Ngay từ đầu khi ngài Wang đột ngột thông báo là sẽ trở về với gia đình cùng với năm người con yêu dấu của mình trong vài ngày, Hoa đã lập tức đề ra một thỏa thuận là sự trở về của bố phải thật hết sức nhẹ nhàng, cẩn thận và không được để cho thiên hạ nó dòm ngó rồi đồn ầm ĩ lên mà khiến cho cả nhà cô phải xấu hổ không dám chường mặt đi ra ngoài. Thế mà bây giờ, nỗ lực cố giữ gìn sự bình yên và vớt vát chút danh dự còn sót lại cho gia đình thế là đã thành công toi rồi. Ông Yao vẫn cứ to mồm than vãn giời ơi đất hỡi còn Kiku thì vẫn cứng đầu và thích chống đối bố như ngày nào, thế thử hỏi xem hai chữ "bình yên" đào đâu ra chứ.

"Trời ơi, bố sống đến tuổi này mà vẫn còn chưa trót đời!" Hoa gằn giọng nói. "Bây giờ thì bố nghe nhé: bố muốn vác cái mặt về đây, con chẳng nói gì. Bố muốn ở chung với năm anh em tụi con, con chẳng có ý kiến. Bố muốn ở chung với năm anh em tụi con trong vòng mấy ngày hay mấy tuần gì gì đó, con vẫn cứ làm ngơ. Nhưng bố hét toáng lên để cho cả xóm nghe thấy là bố đã về, là bố đã về với tụi con, là bố sẽ ở lại đây với tụi con cho đến lúc nào bố phát ngấy chỗ này đi mà vác xác chạy sang chỗ khác, thì đó lại là một vấn đề hoàn toàn khác đấy!"

"Hoa, con nghe bố… ar (đừng có nói "aru" nữa kẻo con bé nó dí đầu cho bây giờ)… không, ý bố là… bố có chuyện rất hệ trọng muốn bàn với các con, chuyện này nghiêm túc thực sự!" Yao vội vàng thanh minh. "Đó là chuyện hạnh phúc, là chuyện trọng đại cả đời… ar… Haiya! Tại sao con không chịu nghe bố nói chứ?!"

Ngay lập tức Kiku, Young-Soo và Mei-lin bèn chêm vô:

"Là vì bố, với cái dáng vẻ "mĩ nam" như mọi người thường gọi, vẫn đi tán gái và tử vì gái như thường? Vui gớm," Young-Soo nói.

"Là vì bố, dù đã có năm người con rồi nhưng chỉ nuôi mỗi đứa được chừng bốn đến năm năm thôi là đã dứt áo ra đi và hầu như chẳng có đứa nào, trừ thằng Jia Long ra, là chịu theo họ bố và tụi con đứa nào đứa nấy cũng đồng ý rằng bố là một gã đàn ông cực kì tắc trách? Hay gớm," Mei-lin bĩu môi, đệm vào.

"Là vì bố, với tất cả những đức tính trên, đã về nhà trong sự huy hoàng với cái đầu vừa dài vừa chải bóng lộn lên như đuôi ngựa của mình, nói hoài nói mãi rồi mà vẫn chưa chịu cắt đi, muốn tụi con chấp nhận cái sự thật là bố vừa mới chia tay với cô tình nhân gần đây nhất và vì cô ấy đã hạ sinh cho bố một thằng con trai hay đứa con gái nào đó nữa, nên bây giờ thì tụi con phải nhận lấy thêm một thành viên mới và nâng quân số lên từ năm anh em siêu nhân thành sáu anh em siêu nhân? Gaoranger kịch bản B chắc? Nực cười gớm."

Và Kiku đã chốt hạ bài diễn văn bằng nốt quyết tử cuối cùng: Wang Yao bại trận ngay trên sân nhà, đứng còn không vững chứ đừng nói là chịu thừa nhận, tất cả những điều trên là đúng. Đúng đến mức chuẩn không cần chỉnh.

"Bố có thêm đứa con mới rồi?" Hoa trần nước sôi lại cái câu hỏi của Kiku lần nữa. "Cung hỉ, chúc mừng nhé. Thế chúng con có thêm em trai hay em gái mới vậy?"

"À… là con trai… tên nó là… OÁI!"

Hoa tối sầm mặt lại, tiện tay đập thẳng cái cặp của mình vào tường khiến cho bố Yao hoảng hồn hét lên.

"Tên gì mà nghe kì quá vậy bố?" Mei-lin đứng bên cạnh nói móc.

"Như thế là quá đủ rồi!" Hoa mắng. "Cái kiểu gì vậy?! Con biết là vụ này thể nào cũng xảy ra mà! Bố có biết thế nào là sinh đẻ có kế hoạch không, hả? Mà còn chưa hết nữa cơ, ngày trước bố dở chứng điên khùng đi tán cái ông sư người Tây Tạng nào đó trên chùa rồi bảo ông ta hoàn tục đi là con đã phải phát khổ vì bố rồi đấy, bố có biết không?! Con nói cho mà biết, cứ nay đây mai đó như bố thì ai cũng thế hết cả thôi!"

"Hoa! Đó không phải sư, đó là một người sùng Phật đang tu hành trên chùa! Tại sao con lại có thể nói những lời lẽ bất kính như thế chứ? Ông ta chỉ cạo trọc đầu, thế thôi!"

"Thế thì có khác cái quái gì chứ?!" Hoa thốt lên.

"Tại sao chẳng đứa nào chịu nghe bố nói hết vậy?!" Wang Yao hét lên, gắng hết sức để các con nó chịu nghe mình – dù chỉ là nửa câu thôi, ("Ờ, bố thì có cái tạp nham gì để mà nói chứ?" Cả bốn anh em lóe mắt hình chữ "TỬ" đồng loạt hướng về phía bố Yao). "Ừ! Thì ý bố là muốn các con nếu có gì thì hãy chăm sóc em giúp bố… nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề chính! Nghe này, bố sắp chuyển đến nhà một người khác, là người mà bố đã thề là sẽ sống suốt đời suốt kiếp, là người mà bố nhất định sẽ không rời. Vì thế… vì thế…"

Tất cả mọi người bỗng im lặng. Không phải là vì cả Kiku, Hoa, Young-Soo và Mei-lin lần đầu tiên nghe thấy bố họ nói những điều như thế này: ông đã nói những câu thề thốt như vậy trong suốt cả chục năm không ngớt rồi, và chưa lần nào thực hiện được. Cả năm lần thì đều rớt giá cả năm. Cái kiểu "nói mà không thèm làm" đặc trưng nơi Wang Yao ấy thực sự cũng có chút gì đấy gây đau lòng. Ông luôn nói là mình sẽ làm được, sẽ đạt được hạnh phúc của riêng mình và sẽ là một người đàn ông hạnh phúc nhất trần gian này, nhưng bao giờ cũng có cái gì đấy – một cái gì đấy rất bí ẩn thuộc về định mệnh bất lung – đẩy lùi ông lại và khiến ông cảm thấy bất lực trước cái mục tiêu cả đời mà mình đề ra. Phải chăng ông đã quá tham lam khi đòi hỏi và tìm kiếm khắp cùng trời cuối đất một tình yêu vĩnh cửu? Tình yêu là lẽ sống của Wang Yao, đúng. Và ông đã luôn tồn tại để đấu tranh với định mệnh mà cố gắng giành được cái hạnh phúc và tình yêu vĩnh cửu tưởng chừng như vô thực đó và bao giờ cũng chỉ tự chuốc lấy thất bại về mình mà bị gán cho cái danh bất lực đến cả đời sau. Thế nên chỉ một lần này nữa thôi; sau những vụ kiện tụng về bản quyền của các tác phẩm nghệ thuật, sau những vụ li dị kéo theo cùng với những phiên tòa và các vụ chia chác tài sản mang tính vật chất đớn hèn ấy, sau những lần bị chính con cái của mình xa lánh và hắt hủi và bị những người vợ cũ của mình đối xử lạnh nhạt như thể họ chỉ là những người dưng - không quen không biết gì hết; thì giờ đây, ông sẽ để tình yêu cho cuộc đời này quyết định – không giằng co, không đấu tranh, không gì nữa. Ông mệt rồi.

"Bố…" Mei-lin là đứa lên tiếng đầu tiên. Tình phụ tử bỗng trỗi dậy trong lòng Mei-lin. Con bé dù sao cũng là đứa nhạy cảm và hay động lòng nhất trong năm anh em. "Chúng con cũng không hẳn là có ý đó đâu."

"Phải đấy bố, chậc, bố đừng khóc nữa mà," Young-Soo cũng cảm động, chạy đến đỡ bố dậy và tìm cách phá tan bầu không khí căng thẳng, nhưng Yao chỉ lẩm bẩm rằng, "Bố biết bố không xứng đáng làm cha làm mẹ các con…"

Đến cả Kiku lẫn Hoa cũng hơi thấy tội nghiệp cho bố. Nhưng chẳng lẽ là hai anh chị lớn nhất trong gia đình, sau tất cả những gì bố đã làm, cả hai người bọn họ lại có thể tỏ ra mềm mỏng sao? Kiku và Hoa đều đã đủ khôn lớn để hiểu rằng, đối với một người nay đây mai đó mơ mộng đến mức bi thảm nhưng Wang Yao, thì cách tốt nhất, vẫn là yêu cho roi cho vọt.

"Ôi dào, bố! Bố đừng thế mà. Bố đứng lên đi rồi mình từ từ nói chuyện," Hoa từ tốn nói. "Nếu mà bố có người yêu mới, và bố đã tỏ ra nghiêm túc đến mức không có gì có thể lung lay như vậy, thì…" Hoa quay sang Kiku, hích nhẹ vào tay anh trai mình.

"À… ừ, thì đó là quyết định của bố. Bố đừng lo, đôi lúc con cũng có thể trông nom cho em trai mới của chúng con, và chúng con cũng, (không thể tin nổi là mình sẽ lại thốt ra cái câu này) chúng con cũng sẽ ủng hộ bố mà. Bố đừng khóc nữa."

"Bố không có khóc!" Yao nói, nhưng đôi mi hơi rơm rớm. "Nhưng mà… còn một vấn đề khác nữa, mà bố sợ các con sẽ không chấp nhận về người mà bố sắp đến sống cùng."

Mei-lin lựa lời an ủi bố:

"Làm gì có chuyện gì chứ! Bố đừng nói thế. Nếu đó là người tốt, và tụi con chấm được, thì chắc chắn tụi con sẽ giúp bố mà!"

"Lại nổi hứng làm bà mối rồi đấy!" Young-Soo lại bật ra một trò cười không đúng lúc đúng chỗ tí nào và ngay lập tức bị nhận một cú huých mạnh của cô em gái và ba chữ "Đồ vô duyên!"

Nhưng Yao vẫn ôm mặt:

"Không, các con sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận đâu, không bao giờ!"

"Chậc, thì cái gì bố cứ nói ra đi," Young-Soo lại tỏ ra nóng vội. Còn Kiku và Hoa thì cùng đập tay lên trán, nhăn mặt và tỏ vẻ mỏi mệt thực sự.

Im lặng một lát.

"Kiku, Hoa, Young-Soo, Mei-lin… bố… sẽ ở chung với một người tên là Braginsky."

Cả bốn đứa con cùng gật đầu, "À, dạ."

"Braginsky, một nhà vật lí phục vụ trong quân đội Nga."

Cả bốn đứa cùng gật gù lần nữa, "À, nghe có vẻ được đấy."

"Tên đầy đủ là... Ivan Braginsky."

Cả bốn đứa định gật đầu lần nữa, nhưng rồi cả bốn cái đầu cùng khựng lại liền mạch, "À, Ivan… hả?"

Ivan à?

"Ivan Braginsky, là một người đàn ông, chứ không phải… là một người phụ nữ."

Lần này thì cả bốn cái đầu đơ thực sự.

Im lặng.

"HẢ?!" Cả ba đứa con há hốc miệng. Riêng Hoa thì chỉ nhướn cặp lông mày lên,

"Cái gì?" Kiku bị bất ngờ liền quay sang gọi Mei-lin. "Mei-lin!"

"Không thể nào! Bố! Bố sẽ lấy một người đàn ông sao? Con… con không biết…!" Mei-lin rơm rớm nước mắt, trong khi Young-Soo thì vẫn cứng đơ ra như tượng đá, chỉ chơm chớp mắt mà chẳng biết phải phản ứng làm sao. Nhưng Mei-lin thì vẫn hào hứng mà thao thao bất tuyệt với anh trai Kiku của mình, "Không! Em không tin! Tại sao lại là bố của chúng mình chứ?! Ôi… em khó xử quá Kiku!"

"Đừng nói thế! Anh… anh cũng không tin!" Kiku cũng xúc động không kém. "Ôi lạy Trời! Không thể nào!" (hủ mode của ảnh với ẻm phất lên rồi đấy).

Chỉ riêng Hoa là làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu. Cô ngắm qua anh cả, em gái, em trai, rồi nhìn qua ông bố đang bất ngờ và lúng túng trước phản ứng của mấy đứa con.

"Con có nghe nhầm không đấy? Bố?!" Hoa dằn mạnh từng tiếng. Và Yao bỗng thấy xương sống của mình lạnh hơn lúc nào hết. "Bố nói lại có được không ạ, hình như con vừa nghe nhầm thì phải?"

* * *

Jia Long đạp xe từ hẻm tối trở về nhà. Nhưng mọi thứ đã qua: không còn những cuộc cãi cọ, không còn những vụ ném kẻng và cũng không còn những ánh mắt dòm ngó từ mấy ông bà cụ nhà hàng xóm nữa. Chị Hoa giỏi thật, Jia Long thầm khâm phục chị mình, chuyện gì vào tay chị ấy là cũng xong xuôi và đâu ra đấy hết. Thằng bé đã phi tang hết mọi tang vật còn sót lại trong vụ lùm xùm ở trường ngày hôm nay, theo đúng như lời chị Hoa dặn dò. Tất cả đều đã yên ổn và đâu ra đấy cả rồi.

Trừ một người ra.

"Chị Hoa nói là bố phải đứng ở ngoài này ạ?" Jia Long hỏi, và nhìn bố Wang Yao đang đứng trước cửa nhà, mắt đẫm lệ và thảm thương vô bờ bến.

* * *

Chú thích:

All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

À quên, đối với Miura Haruma với Moon Geun-Young thì họ thuộc về chính họ. Họ là những diễn viên có thực và CasR không dám nói là CasR đã tạo ra họ. (Nếu mà tạo ra được họ thì tác giả đây đã thành God từ lâu rồi).


	7. Chapter 5

5\. Một Đế Chế mới được thành lập ở World Academy.

Ở trong phòng họp chính, toàn thể các giáo viên của Học viện Quốc tế W bây giờ đang phải đương đầu với một vấn đề hết sức nan giải: đó là nếu cả thầy Julius Vargas lẫn thầy Sigmund Beilschmidt đều đã quyết định nghỉ hưu rồi, thì cả cái trường này biết bầu ai ra làm Hiệu trưởng, Hiệu phó tiếp đây? Các giáo viên cố bóp đầu để suy nghĩ thử xem liệu có phương án nào giải quyết được việc này không. Nhưng tất cả đều vô tác dụng. Trong suốt cả phiên họp, có người cúi gằm mặt xuống vì quá mệt mỏi; có người thì cứ đi qua đi lại không ngừng; một số người đứng trực chờ trước cửa phòng Ban giám hiệu để tìm cách nghe lỏm cuộc trò chuyện của thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt, xem coi hai thầy sẽ quyết định như thế nào; còn một số giáo viên nữ khác thì sốt ruột vì bầu không khí căng thẳng trong phòng họp quá mà cứ ngồi ngó ngó nghiêng nghiêng để canh chừng xem có ai để mắt tới mình không mà còn yên tâm vẽ tiếp doujinshi với viết fan-fiction.

"Chứ tại làm sao vậy? Hả? Tôi đã nói với ông bao nhiêu lần là đừng có mà kí đơn kí đẹo lung tung, để rồi bây giờ về hưu thì biết lấy ai cáng đáng cái Học viện này đây hử? Trời ạ!" Trong phòng Ban giám hiệu, thầy Beilschmidt đánh thở dài thườn thượt, ngồi phịch xuống chiếc đi-văng mà bó tay cho cái thảm cảnh mình đang bị mắc phải, mà lại là còn trước khi về hưu nữa mới bực mình không cơ chứ. Rốt cuộc, tất cả cũng chỉ là tại cái lão già Vargas lẩm cẩm kia mà đơn quyết định về hưu đã được kí quá sớm, đến nỗi mà bây giờ cả hai cũng chẳng còn có đủ thời gian để chuẩn bị ra người kế nhiệm nữa. Mà không phải là chỉ một người kế nhiệm thôi đâu, ít nhất cũng cần phải đến hai người: một Hiệu trưởng và một Hiệu phó kia đấy! "Tại sao gần đến giờ phút cuối rồi mà ông còn tính kích đểu tôi vậy hả Julius?"

Thầy Vargas nghe thấy mình bị thầy Beilschmidt khiển trách, lòng buồn lắm nhưng cũng chẳng biết phải nói lại làm sao. Ông vốn không phải là tuýp người thích sắp xếp mọi thứ và có khả năng sắp xếp mọi thứ theo đúng cái cách mà nó cần được và phải được sắp xếp (theo như lời trích dẫn bất hủ của thầy Beilschmidt đã được nhai đi nhai lại suốt cả mấy ngàn lần rồi). Thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt đã ở sống với nhau trong suốt mười mấy năm nay, kể từ lúc họ vừa mới được nhận công tác về Học viện Quốc tế W cho đến lúc được bầu làm thầy Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó của cái trường này; thế nên nếu có ai đó chịu nổi cái tính bê bối của thầy Vargas, thì ông Thánh đó chỉ có thể là thầy Beilschmidt thôi.

"Nói thật, tôi bây giờ cũng chịu, chẳng biết làm sao để dứt điểm vụ này mà về nổi Potsdam nữa," Thầy Vargas mếu máo, uể oải nhìn đống giấy tờ trước mắt mình mà đánh mắt về phía thầy Beilschmidt. "Ông có cách nào không? Chứ tôi cũng có muốn bỏ rơi bọn trẻ mà để chúng nó vào tay ai thì vào đâu. Chúng ta mà không chọn được ai, thì tự bên Chính phủ người ta sẽ gửi người kế nhiệm xuống. Lúc đó thì chẳng biết mặt ai là mặt cáo hay mặt mèo đâu mà yên tâm được."

"Ý nói là sợ cái trường này rơi vào tay cái bọn nhãi ranh không ra gì đó hả?" Thầy Beilschmidt chặc lưỡi. "Không ai muốn thế cả đâu. Nhưng bây giờ thời gian nó gấp rút quá như vậy thì ông tính làm sao bây giờ? Chỉ khoảng một tuần nữa thôi là chúng ta sẽ phải cuốn gói khỏi nơi đây mà về Potsdam rồi còn gì nữa."

Ngay sau khi thầy Beilschmidt vừa dứt lời, thì cả đám giáo viên đứng túm tụm từ phía trước cánh cửa phòng ban giám hiệu – vì nghe lỏm được chuyện hai thầy sắp đi vào khoảng tuần sau – liền xôn xao hết cả lên và không tài nào giữ nổi cái miệng của họ mà thốt lên rằng, "Sao? Cả hai thầy… có nghĩa chỉ còn hết tuần này, rồi đến tuần sau nữa thôi là sẽ về Potsdam rồi á? Không thể nào… sao mà vội vàng quá vậy? Tôi tưởng họ phải ở một hai tháng gì nữa kia." Nghe thấy tiếng ồn lục cục ngoài cửa, thầy Vargas tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng thầy Beilschmidt đã đoán ngay ra được từ nãy là các giáo viên đang xếp thành hàng dài ở ngoài cửa để áp tai nghe ngóng xem tình hình bên trong rồi.

Thầy Beilschmidt không hẳn là không nhận ra được sự hiện diện của một đám người hiếu kì đang chầu chực ở đằng trước cửa phòng Ban giám hiệu kia từ trước. Nhưng ông vẫn cứ làm ngơ, không thèm nói năng gì cho đến lúc những thông tin rỏ rỉ được miệng truyền miệng mà đem đi phổng phao khắp nơi kia đã quá đà và làm ầm ĩ cả gian phòng họp chính, thì lúc đó ông mới bị buộc phải ra mặt để mà dẹp loạn. Các giáo viên thấy thầy Hiệu phó đột ngột mở cửa phòng, bị bất ngờ mà luýnh quýnh quá, một số người còn mất đà mà suýt ngã ngửa ra.

"Ái chà! Grandpa, Grandma! Hai người đã họp xong rồi à? Nhanh quá nhỉ! Ha ha," cô Karolinger lúng túng gượng cười. "Chúng tôi… chúng tôi có nghe thấy cái gì đâu mà. Hai thầy cứ họp tiếp đi ha!"

"Ai là Grandma kia?" Thầy Beilschmidt làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu. "À, không sao đâu, thực sự thì chúng tôi cũng chẳng có ý trách phạt gì mọi người đâu - mà cũng chẳng còn gì đáng để mà ban giám hiệu phải họp bàn riêng nữa. Đáng lý ra thì chúng tôi cũng nên nói rõ chuyện này cho mọi người rồi mới phải, chứ không nên giấu diếm làm gì."

"Khoan đã," Thầy Nassau chớp chớp mắt, tò mò hỏi. "Vậy ra điều đó là thật sao? Thầy Beilschmidt, thầy với Grandpa Julius sẽ đi trong vòng một tuần nữa thôi sao?"

Thầy Beilschmidt gật đầu, gương mặt nghiêm nghị thường ngày hôm nay lại tỏ vẻ hơi nuối tiếc, "Ừm, đúng thế. Cả hai chúng tôi đều đã già yếu quá rồi. Đã đến lúc giao trách nhiệm lại cho con cháu và về quê nghỉ ngơi thôi."

Nhiều giáo viên, nhất là các giáo viên nữ, khi nghe xong câu nói đó bèn không thể kiềm chế nổi mà lấm tấm nước mắt. Bỗng thầy Vargas bước ra, nhìn thấy các giáo viên nữ đang khóc lóc bèn tỏ ra rất kinh ngạc. Ông liền bước nhanh đến gần để an ủi các cô.

"Ôi, thôi nào, có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Sao mới sáng ra, có chuyện gì mà đã khiến các quý cô đáng yêu của tôi rơi lệ như thế này? Ôi, nước mắt của các cô đang làm cho Julius tôi đây đau lòng đấy! Giọt lệ của các quý cô thanh khiết như những viên pha lê, nhưng chúng càng rơi xuống, Julius Người Anh hùng La Mã này lại càng cảm thấy bản thân mình thật bất lực và chỉ muốn làm đủ mọi kì công tuyệt vời nhất trên thế giới này – để mang những giọt pha lê đó, từ lấp lánh nỗi buồn mà trở về với vẻ óng ánh tia nắng, như nụ cười các quý cô ngày nào. Ôi, các mĩ nương, nếu các mĩ nương muốn khóc, thì xin hãy khóc trên bờ vai của Julius Vị Anh hùng La Mã này!"

"Vì…" Cô Liudolfinger nghẹn ngào, không nói nổi nên lời. "Thầy sắp đi rồi… chúng em sẽ không còn được gặp thầy thường xuyên nữa. Em xin thề, là em đã đi khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới này, nhưng vẫn không thể tìm đâu ra được ai vừa đẹp trai lại lịch lãm ga lăng với phụ nữ sánh ngang bằng thầy đâu, thầy Julius ạ. Anh hùng La Mã của em. Hức hức!"

"Dù chúng em tôn trọng quyết định của hai thầy, nhưng mà không có hai thầy ở bên cạnh chúng em, chúng em sẽ buồn lắm! Grandpa Julius, hức hức! Chúng em sẽ rất nhớ, rất nhớ thầy đấy!"

"Đúng đấy, thầy Vargas, thầy là Hiệu trưởng tuyệt vời nhất trên quả đất này!" Và họ đồng loạt lấy những tấm khăn mùi soa có mùi nước hoa thơm phảng phất ra, chấm chấm nước mắt.

"Ôi, các mĩ nương yêu quý của tôi!" Thầy Vargas lại bắt đầu ca cải lương.

"Này, thôi, thế là đủ rồi!" Cuối cùng, thầy Beilschmidt thấy chướng tai gai mắt quá bèn xông vào, túm lấy cổ Julius Vargas mà kéo thầy ta ra khỏi chỗ của các cô giáo cùng với bầu không khí tràn ngập sắc hồng ngọt ngào với hoa hòe hoa sói đang bay tứ tung đó mà nhắc rằng, "Chuyện chính chúng ta còn chưa lo xong, ông đừng có ở đó mà nói nhăng nói cuội với mấy cô giáo nữa được không hả? Còn vụ người kế nhiệm thì ông biết tính sao đây? Lơ luôn à?" Thầy Beilschmidt vừa nói vừa gõ cốc cốc vào trán của thầy Vargas.

"À, cái vụ đó thì… nhưng mà bây giờ tôi biết làm gì đây? Chỉ còn cách là họp giáo viên rồi bỏ phiếu kín thôi chứ còn biết tính làm thế nào," Thầy Vargas vò đầu bứt tai một hồi rồi cuối cùng lại nghĩ ra cái thứ sáng kiến vô dụng nhất chưa từng có. "Tôi nghĩ chỉ có cách đó là ổn nhất thôi."

"Chậc!" Thầy Beilschmidt tuyệt vọng hết chỗ nói, đập mạnh tay lên trán như thể mình đang bị một đau đầu hành hạ. "Ông chỉ nghĩ được đến thế thôi sao? Thế thì thà để tôi ra quyết định rồi đến kí văn bản cam kết hết luôn đi còn hơn!"

"Thế nhưng mà còn cách nào đâu! Nếu mà chúng ta làm thủ tục quá rườm rà, nào là kiểm tra tư cách cá nhân, đạo đức rồi thì đến khả năng quản lí, đến vân vân và vân vân các thứ khác nữa thì chắc chắn sẽ không có đủ thời gian. Có tổng cộng hơn hai trăm giáo viên đang ở đây, lọc tới lọc hồi thì có mà ông thức khuya, uống cà phê đen suốt cả bảy ngày trong tuần để kiểm tra à?" Thầy Vargas lí sự. "Cách duy nhất mà ta có thể làm được vào thời điểm này chỉ có thể là cái cách truyền thống chọn ra ứng cử viên rồi đem ra mà bình bầu phiếu trắng phiếu đen thôi."

Thầy Beilschmidt toan mở miệng cãi lại, nhưng ngay lúc đó, từ trên bầu trời của Quảng trường Thế giới của Học viện W – nơi bao quanh tòa nhà của các giáo viên và hai bên có dựng thành từng dãy hơn hai trăm chiếc quốc kì của các quốc gia trên thế giới – bỗng xuất hiện những tiếng động cơ ầm ĩ kì lạ và đang lấn át những tiếng hú hét của tụi học sinh bên dưới. "Có chuyện gì vậy?" Các giáo viên nghe thấy đám học sinh của mình ở bên dưới đang xôn xao cả lên thì cũng tỏ vẻ hiếu kì lắm. Một số người tự động rời khỏi ghế để bước nhanh đến chỗ lan can, kiểm tra xem ở dưới Quảng trường Thế giới đang xảy ra chuyện gì mà tất cả lại ồn ào và mất trật tự quá thế.

"Ối! Hóa ra là…!" Bỗng thầy Nassau kêu lên. "Này mọi người, hóa ra là Monsieur Bonnefoy! Là Monsieur Bonnefoy đấy!"

"Hả?! Thật không? Là Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy à? Chà, sao hôm nay lại rảnh rỗi đến đây thế?" Các giáo viên thốt lên. "Chẳng lẽ lại đi thăm cô con gái rượu của mình?"

"Đúng, ông ấy đi bằng trực thăng đến đây. Trực thăng vừa đáp hạ xuống ở chính trung tâm Quảng trường Thế giới kia kìa, các thầy cô ra nhìn xem," Thầy Nassau vui vẻ thông báo.

Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, hay còn được gọi là Monsieur Bonnefoy hay thân mật hơn là Monsieur Francis, là một tác gia và nhà bảo trợ nghệ thuật cực kì giàu có và nổi tiếng đã đầu tư một lượng đáng kể vào Học viện Quốc tế W, không phải chỉ là về mặt vật chất và tiền bạc, Francis Bonnefoy còn giúp cho Học viện W khuếch trương thêm tên tuổi và uy tín, khiến cho nó sớm đạt được những bước tiến lớn và trở thành Học viện đắt giá nhất trên toàn thế giới này. Ông ấy cũng có một cô con gái lớn đang theo học tại đây, đó là tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy, người hiện giờ đang giữ chức Phó chủ tịch Hội Học sinh của Học viện Quốc tế W. Vậy nên đôi lúc, Francis – trên cương vị là Chủ tịch Hội Phụ huynh – cũng hay nổi hứng bất ngờ cùng vợ mình là Lise d'Orleans đi đến thăm cô con gái cưng của mình đang học hành ra làm sao ở trường. Khi thì vợ chồng đi bằng trực thăng, khi Francis hứng chí lên thì cả hai đi nhảy dù hoặc là đi bằng du thuyền cập bến vào cảng của Học viện W ("khoan đã, cái trường này còn có cảng cập bến riêng dành cho tàu thuyền kia à?"). Khác với Francis chồng mình là một người đàn ông có sở thích bất thường và hay tuyệt vọng trước đủ loại nỗi buồn, và theo như lời đồn có căn cứ xác thực thì ông ấy cũng là một kẻ thích khỏa thân giữa chốn đường phố và ăn thịt ếch nướng nhiều đến nỗi có khi phải đến một tuần hai lần; cô Lise d'Orleans lại là một người phụ nữ dịu dàng và chín chắn – và nhất định là không có chuyện khỏa thân giữa chốn đường phố, nhưng cô vẫn thường ôm bụng cười lớn khi thấy chồng mình làm những thứ tương tự như thế – với nụ cười lạc quan óng ánh lên vẻ ngây thơ và trong sáng thời thanh xuân mà vẫn còn đọng lại nhiều trên nét mặt khả ái của cô. Lise d'Orleans rất được các học sinh ở Học viện W ngưỡng mộ, họ thường vô tư chọc Ngài Francis Bonnefoy rằng:

"Ngài ơi, sao ngài kết hôn được với cô Lise vậy ạ? Khi nhận được thư mời đám cưới thầy giáo của em đã phải phát sốc lên đấy ạ," một cậu học sinh cười khúc khích.

"A, ra thế à? Thế thầy giáo của cháu là ai vậy?" Ngài Francis Bonnefoy hỏi lại.

"Dạ, là thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ạ."

"Này nhé, đừng có mà dóc tổ," Francis cười nhạt. "Sao mà thầy Antonio của cháu lại không biết chuyện được. Antonio đã ở bên cạnh chú từ cho đến lúc chú làm quen với cô Lise cho đến lúc chú với cô ấy cưới nhau cơ mà!"

"À dạ vâng, thế lúc cưới là ai làm phụ rể cho ngài ạ? Là thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hay thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt vậy ạ?" Thằng bé vẫn tỏ cái vẻ ngây thơ tinh quái ấy.

Francis ngậm miệng lại, biết rõ là mình vừa bị cái thằng ranh con này chơi xỏ nên chẳng thèm đáp trả làm gì. Ai mà lại chẳng nhớ đến cái vụ đám cưới của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, khi Lise d'Orleans không có ai làm phụ dâu cả vì bạn bè của cô ấy đã ở lại Mỹ hết rồi – mà Lise lại cứ khăng khăng là phải làm đám cưới ở Pháp vì họ vốn là người thuần Pháp kia – nên rốt cuộc, Francis đành phải vội gửi điện cho hai thằng bạn thân nhất của mình hồi đó vẫn đang nhậu say bí tỉ ở cái góc "độc thân" xó xỉnh nào đó tại thủ đô Roma, bảo rằng cả hai con sâu rượu kia phải về đây ngay để mà làm phụ dâu với phụ rể cho ông – chứ thời gian gấp rút lắm rồi và chỉ còn ba tháng nữa thôi là ông sẽ đi đến nhà thờ để thành hôn với cô Lise d'Orleans. Rốt cuộc, sáng hôm sau, chẳng biết làm thế nào mà trong trận đánh quyết tử để xem ông nào thua là ông ấy phải mặc váy phụ dâu cho cô Lise, Antonio đã bất ngờ thua ngay Gilbert và đành phải phải chịu phận ôm eo buộc bụng trong suốt cả tuần. Nhưng ngay sau khi váy áo lụa là đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi hết cả đâu ra đấy rồi, thì Lise lại nhận được tin là bạn thân nhất của cô, Marie-Martine de Lisieux, sẽ mau chóng quay trở về Paris để làm phụ dâu cho đám cưới cho đám cưới của Lise. Thế là bộ váy vốn ban đầu được dành cho Antonio nay dĩ nhiên lại phải đem ra tiệm cắt bỏ đến tận cả chục thước thì mới vừa vặn được với thân người của Marie-Martine, nhưng khỏi cần phải nói là Antonio lúc đó đã sung sướng đến mức như thế nào khi nhận ra là cả cuộc đời lẫn danh dự của mình đã được cứu rỗi bởi Nữ Thánh Marie-Martine de Lisieux. Bữa tiệc cưới hôm đó, ai cũng hơi tò mò khi không hiểu sao Francis lại có hai chàng phụ rể đẹp trai đứng bên cạnh, trong khi đó thì Lise chỉ có mỗi cô bạn thân Marie-Martine đứng sau làm phụ dâu thôi. Nhưng đó đã là chuyện xảy ra hơn cả hai chục năm về trước rồi.

Tất cả các thành viên của Hội Học sinh Học viện W, đang yên đang lành giờ lại phải chạy ra để giải tán hết cái lũ học sinh đang đứng dồn quanh chỗ cái trực thăng của nhà Bonnefoy ấy. Nhưng bực mình nhất vẫn là Arthur Kirkland. Cứ mỗi lần vợ chồng nhà Bonnefoy nổi hứng muốn đến tham quan Học viện W, là cứ mỗi lần anh phải chịu khổ vì cám cảnh làm cảnh sát giữ gìn an ninh và trật tự nơi công cộng không công. Người phi công thấy mấy đứa nhóc xuýt xoa, trầm trồ khen ngợi cái trực thăng cũng tỏ vẻ hài lòng và lấy làm tự hào lắm. Angelique Faure, cô nữ sinh người Seychelles, phải luồn lách qua đám đông lâu lắm mới có thể chạy đến ôm hôn bố và mẹ đỡ đầu của mình.

Francis và Lise mừng rỡ ôm Angelique vào lòng:

"Ôi! Con gái yêu của bố, càng ngày càng xinh ra," Francis nâng Angelique lên. "Lisette, em lại đây ngắm Angelique này!"

"Bố mẹ chờ một chút nhé," Angelique tươi cười nói. "Cho học sinh giải tán hết là chị Louise sẽ đến ngay ấy mà!"

Chỉ riêng Lise thì hơi thấy ngại ngùng:

"Chà, có vẻ như phương tiện đi lại của chúng ta gây phiền hà cho lũ nhỏ quá nhỉ."

Thì đúng là phiền hà thật còn gì, Arthur Kirkland nghĩ thầm trong bụng, tại vì cái con ngóe gì mà cả hai ông bà nhà Bonnefoy này lại không đi limousine, hay siêu xe gì gì đó cho anh nhờ chứ; làm thế thì cả đám học sinh sẽ bớt hiếu kì hơn và không còn hào hứng đứng túm tụm thành hàng đống như thế này nữa. "Hey, làm ơn về lớp ngay bây giờ đi, chuông reo rồi kìa!" Anh nhắc nhở, và thật may là cả đám học sinh cũng biết nghe lời. Chỉ năm phút sau, Hội Học sinh đã giải tán hết được các học sinh về lớp. Thôi, dù sao cũng còn đỡ loạn hơn là hồi năm trước, khi Francis và Lise đi du thuyền để đến thăm Học viện còn gây ách tắc hơn nữa kìa. Arthur đã có kinh nghiệm giải quyết vụ này mấy lần rồi nên anh đâu có sợ: anh chỉ có ngán thôi.

"Này, Arthur!" Francis vui vẻ gọi. "Sao vậy hả chàng trai trẻ? Dạo này vẫn khỏe chứ?"

"Trực thăng đẹp nhỉ," Arthur liếc xéo ngài Francis, giọng mỉa mai, "nhưng nếu nói đến sân bay riêng thì trường tôi cũng mới khởi công xây dựng thôi. Chưa có cái gì đâu mà đã phiền Ngài phải mang trực thăng đến rồi đáp xuống giữa họng Quảng trường như thế."

"Chậc, tôi biết, tôi biết mà. Phận làm em út trong nhà đâu phải là dễ," Francis tỏ vẻ từ tốn, nhưng thực ra là đang kích đểu Arthur. "Cái sân bay đó là do anh trai cậu đầu tư xây dựng chứ đâu…"

"Ông im ngay! Thằng anh trai nào kia? Đừng có mà nói bừa," Arthur gấm gẳn. "Tôi là con một! Con-một ông nghe rõ chưa!"

"Giời ơi, này!" Angelique nhảy đến chộp miệng Arthur, kéo anh ta sang một bên. "Hội trưởng, em biết là anh tức! Nhưng cả Học viện đang im ắng thế này mà anh thì lại cứ hét toáng lên như thế thì chẳng khác nào đang loan tin thông báo cho toàn trường biết về chuyện gia đình anh!"

"Xúi quẩy! Đời đen như chó," Arthur giật tay ra khỏi Angelique; cáu quá mà dậm mạnh chân xuống nền đất. "Thế thì cô đi mà nói cái ông bố đỡ đầu của cô nhé, còn tôi, tôi xong rồi. Xong rồi cô nghe thấy không hả?! À mà cả cô cũng biết chuyện này là sao hử? Giời ạ, thế thì cả nhà tôi hóa ra cũng không có ít người nghe nói tới, nhỉ?!"

"À ờ… thì…" Angelique ấp úng. "Thì… anh cũng biết anh Scott với bố đỡ đầu của em là bạn thân, cũng là đối tác làm ăn trong một số công việc mà. Họ vẫn thường xuyên qua lại với nhau, nốc rượu vào là nói đủ thứ chuyện trên đời như thế thì thử hỏi sao em không biết được."

Nhưng Arthur không thèm nghe Angelique nói tiếp, "Nếu cô mà biết thì chắc Louise cũng biết rồi đúng không? Rồi cả cái con nhỏ Amelia lắm điều mồm to kia nữa. Thế đấy! Chuyện gia đình nhà tôi không hiểu sao toàn rơi vào tay mấy con nhỏ nhiều chuyện từ nhất khối cho đến nhì trường rồi từ đó thành đề tài nóng hổi cho mấy cái con chích chòe với gà mái như các người săm soi. Tôi thua, đời đối với tôi bạc bẽo như thế đấy! Chết tiệt và khốn nạn đời!" Anh lăm lăm cái nắm đấm vào ngài Francis Bonnefoy đang đứng trước mặt mình và chửi rủa không ngớt.

"Này, Arthur! Đừng có mà ăn nói thế với con gái cưng của tôi chớ," Francis gọi với theo Arthur khi anh, vì bị áp lực máu lên não cao quá nên quyết định vứt thẳng cái tấm băng đeo tay của Hội Học sinh trên nền đất mà rút luôn, chẳng thèm nói câu gì đáp trả lại Francis. Anh từ bỏ! Anh phũ rồi! Bây giờ là kiểu "phớt tình Ăng-lê". Angelique thấy chuyện này không ổn chút nào, lo lắng quá nên bèn chạy đến nhặt cái tấm băng đeo tay màu đỏ của Arthur rồi đuổi theo anh, vừa chạy vừa quay lại chỗ bố mẹ đỡ đầu, hét to:

"Bố mẹ cứ chờ chị Louise nhé! Con đi chút xíu rồi về!"

Lise hơi đưa tay lên má, tỏ vẻ ái ngại:

"Chà, tội nghiệp thằng bé. Chuyện gia đình nó phức tạp quá."

"À ừ, nhưng mà gia tộc Kirkland đã chính thức quyết định nó là nam thừa kế rồi, nhất là sau khi cả ba đứa anh trai của thằng bé đều đã bỏ đi và không muốn quay trở về với gia đình nữa," Francis lắc đầu, thở dài. "Anh cũng gặp Scott rồi, nhưng mỗi lần hỏi chuyện gia đình thì nó đều chỉ đáp lại rằng, đó là quyết định riêng của nó, mà dù sao thì Arthur cũng có đủ tố chất để làm hài lòng bố mẹ nó hơn nhiều."

Vợ chồng Bonnefoy nhìn theo bóng của cô con gái Angelique đang dần mất hút về phía trước. Nhưng họ không phải đứng đấy lâu. Chỉ gần một phút sau, cô con gái của họ, Louise Bonnefoy, đã đi đến cùng với các vị giáo viên khác của Học viện Quốc tế W. Tất cả mời người phi công vào phòng khách để chờ họ nói chuyện và Louise tỏ ra hào hứng khi thấy bố mẹ đi trên trực thăng riêng để tới thăm mình lắm.

"Thế thì con mượn có được không ạ?" Louise hỏi, nhưng Lise từ chối ngay tức khắc:

"Không, con chưa đến tuổi, con yêu. Và đừng có đi trực thăng đến trường kẻo lại bị cấm túc cho đấy. Con là Phó Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh cơ mà, làm gương một chút đi."

"Thế thì bố mẹ mua xe mui trần cho con đi!"

"Con yêu, chừng nào mà con thi đỗ được cái bằng lái xe và đừng để cho ông thầy giáo dạy lái phải khóc toáng lên, và cứ mỗi lần con đăng kí thi lái xe là cứ mỗi lần ông ấy như là phải ôm hôn vợ để tạm biệt bà ấy lần cuối cùng – và cái cảnh đó rõ thật đau lòng, con biết đấy – thì được, bố mẹ sẽ mua xe mui trần cho con," Francis nói. "Và đừng có mà phạm luật đấy nhé. Con phải làm gương cho cả Angelique em con nữa."

"Nhưng mà bố…!" Louise mè nheo, nhưng Francis và Lise đã rất kiên quyết với vụ này. Không thể để đùa giỡn với tính mạng, để cho con bé Louise nó nhập hội với cái đám lái xe như điên ở Paris được. Nó có mặt nặng mày nhẹ thì cũng đành phải chịu thôi. Nhưng Louise vốn là một cô gái thông minh, lịch lãm và được giáo dục để trở thành một quý cô hoàn hảo, nên trước mặt các giáo viên của Học viện, cô cũng biết lựa lối ứng xử mà thôi không tỏ vẻ giận dỗi bố mẹ nữa. Chuyện gì thì cũng phải để đến tối về nhà rồi hẵng bàn bạc sau. Các giáo viên lần lượt đến bắt tay ngài Francis Bonnefoy và chào cô Lise d'Orleans, và đề tài về chiếc trực thăng đã làm chủ điểm của mọi cuộc trò chuyện và cãi cọ nãy giờ được gạt qua một bên. Các giáo viên nói chuyện với ngài Francis về việc thầy Julius Vargas và thầy Sigmund Beilschmidt đang sắp về hưu, và điều này khiến cho Francis bị bất ngờ. Mà bất ngờ hơn nữa là họ thậm chí còn chưa tìm được ra người kế nhiệm để lãnh đạo cái Học viện Quốc tế W này.

"Tôi hiểu, tôi hiểu rồi," Francis gật gù vẻ tiếc nuối. "Tôi cũng lo lắm. Grandpa Julius vốn là thầy chủ nhiệm của tôi hồi tôi còn mới nam sinh của World Academy, vậy mà đã hơn hai chục năm trôi qua rồi. Giờ thì cả thầy lẫn thầy Beilschmidt đều quyết định về hưu một lượt như thế, thật là tiếc quá. Nhưng… vậy là theo như các thầy các cô nói, thì thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt chỉ còn một tuần nữa là sẽ về Potsdam sao? Vẫn chưa tìm được người kế nhiệm à? Chà… phức tạp nhỉ. Thế thì các thầy cô đã lựa ra được ứng cử viên nào chưa?"

Họ lắc đầu. "Vẫn chưa. Thời gian quá gấp rút, thưa ngài," Thầy Nassau nói.

"Nếu đã như vậy," Lise nổi hứng góp ý, "thì tại sao các vị không thể làm một vụ vận động tranh cử đi? Có cả các em học sinh tham gia nữa thì sẽ tốt hơn, bởi vì nếu chỉ có các giáo viên họp kín với nhau thì bầu không khí sẽ căng thẳng lắm. Ý tôi là, tình hình sẽ bớt gay go hơn nếu có Hội Học sinh giúp đỡ, chúng nó cũng đã lớn hết rồi mà, cũng cần phải tập bầu cử đi. Còn ý chỉ đạo cuối cùng thì tất nhiên vẫn để cho các thầy quyết định."

Francis cũng tỏ vẻ đồng thuận, "Ừm, không phải là một ý kiến tồi đâu. Đặc biệt là bây giờ chúng ta đang rơi vào tình trạng bế tắc." Các thầy cô khác nghe vậy cũng thấy sáng kiến của Lise không đến nỗi nào, dù một số cá nhân thì vẫn nghĩ nếu mà tính cả học sinh vào bình bầu, thì chỉ nên là thành viên của Hội Học sinh thôi, bởi vì dù sao đây cũng là chuyện trọng đại và bọn trẻ trong Hội Học sinh cũng thông minh và biết suy nghĩ chín chắn hơn.

"Nhưng mà nếu làm vậy thì sẽ không công bằng đâu," Louise xen vào. "Theo con thì cứ nên để cho các bạn học sinh, tiêu chuẩn là từ mười bốn đến mười tám tuổi thì sẽ được quyền tham gia để bình bầu ra Hiệu trưởng mới. Tất nhiên là các giáo viên có thể ngầm xem trọng ý kiến của các học sinh lớp mười hai, bởi vì họ biết quan sát và nhận xét mà công tư phân minh hơn, nhưng xét riêng quyền lợi, thì các giáo viên cũng đã nắm trong tay quyền quyết định rồi còn gì. Hãy để cho tụi con cũng có chút ý kiến đóng góp vào chứ. Còn về phần con, thì con thực sự không ủng hộ họp kín đâu. Thế thì sẽ gây ra khá nhiều sự bất bình đấy. Nhà trường chúng ta mở ra cuộc bình bầu này nhất định sẽ được lòng không chỉ các học sinh, mà còn khiến cho các trường quốc tế nổi tiếng khác thấy trường ta đã phát triển về mặt giáo dục như thế nào – khi mà đã cổ động cho tinh thần bầu cử minh bạch của các học sinh – ý con là, nước nào mà chẳng có bầu cử chứ, đó là quyền lợi của mỗi cá nhân."

"Ha ha, con đang phát biểu thay mặt cho Hội Học sinh đấy à?" Francis và Lise cười. "Ừm, nhưng cũng có lý đấy."

"Đúng là con của nhà văn và nhà phê bình nghệ thuật nổi tiếng có khác," cô Liudolfinger hài lòng nói. Louise vẫn luôn là học trò cưng của cô Liudolfing và các thầy cô giáo dạy môn ngôn ngữ khác. "Cô đã bắt đầu cảm thấy cuộc bầu cử này có chút gì đó sôi nổi hơn rồi đấy. Ôi, dù cô vẫn buồn khi thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt nghỉ hưu lắm. Nhưng mà là tuần cuối cùng rồi, thì chúng ta hãy làm một cái gì đó thật thú vị, cũng là để tiễn hai thầy luôn."

"Đúng đấy các thầy cô ạ," Louise đồng tình. "Em cũng chẳng muốn nhìn thấy Grandpa Julius và Grandma Sigmund, đã đến tận tuần cuối rồi mà lại còn bị mắc kẹt trong đống giấy tờ nhiều đến nỗi chẳng còn nhìn thấy ánh sáng ban ngày nữa đâu. Chúng ta phải chia sẻ cùng các thầy. Lần này không phải chỉ là vì quyền lợi và sự lựa chọn của chúng ta, mà còn là để cả toàn trường thể hiện rõ lòng biết ơn và thái độ ủng hộ cho quyết định hai thầy nữa."

Francis quay sang hỏi các giáo viên, "Các thầy thấy ý kiến của Phó Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh thế nào?"

Thầy Nassau mỉm cười.

"Ngài quả là có một cô con gái thông minh."

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

Chap này có đề cập đến Lise d'Orleans là vợ của France-niichan. Nếu các bạn đã xem anime thì chắc hẳn đã biết Jeanne d'Arc đã đầu thai sang kiếp khác, trở thành một cô gái Mỹ có tên là Lisa. Mình đổi sang "Lise" cho đúng với tên Pháp hơn. Còn "d'Orleans" thì chắc hẳn một số bạn cũng đã đoán ra đó là đề cập đến cái danh "La Pucelle d'Orleans" (The Maiden of Orleans) truyền đời của Jeanne d'Arc rồi nhỉ (cười). Francis và Lise còn có một cô con gái đỡ đầu nữa là Angelique Faure, tức Seychelles. Xin lỗi vì đã đảo lộn thứ tự và mối quan hệ các nhân vật, nhất là Nyo!France giờ lại thành con gái của France và Jeanne d'Arc.

Lise d'Orleans có một người bạn thân nhất tên Marie-Martine de Lisieux. Nếu các bạn tra thì trong chín vị Thánh bảo hộ cho Pháp thì còn có một nữ Thánh khác là Sainte Therese de Lisieux. Thánh Therese thành Lisieux, tên thật là Marie-Françoise Therese Martin (tự hiểu rồi ha).

Louise Bonnefoy là cái tên mình đặt cho Nyo!France. Louis Vua Mặt Trời thì nổi tiếng rồi. Nhưng chắc cũng có một số người biết là ở bên Mỹ, có một thành phố tên New Orleans (La Nouvelle-Orleans), thuộc bang Lousiana, vốn được đặt tên theo tỉnh lỵ Orleans của Pháp. Louise và Louisana, chắc các bạn cũng hiểu rồi nhỉ (cười).

Tên của các thầy cô giáo ~

Karolinger: hay Hoàng tộc Karolinger, Đế quốc Karolinger, theo như mình tra thì đây là một vương triều của người Frank và lãnh thổ của họ dường như đã từng trải rộng từ Pháp sang Đức thì phải. Trong bản tiếng Anh thì người ta gọi vương triều này là Carolingian, nhưng trong bản tiếng Việt thì được gọi là Karolinger nên mình đổi lại.

Nassau: có quá nhiều nhánh liên kết của cái dòng tộc này. Dòng dõi Orange-Nassau, Nassau-Siegen và Nassau-Weilburg… mình chưa đọc kĩ mà chỉ lấy cái họ để đặt thôi nên chẳng dám nói bừa. Dòng dõi Orange-Nassau trị vì Netherlands (Vương quốc Hà Lan), và người đứng đầu hiện nay là Nữ Hoàng Beatrix của Hà Lan.

Liudolfinger: đây là một trong những cái tên khác của nhà Ottonen. Dòng họ Liudolfinger, sau khi lên ngôi cai trị Vương quốc Đông Frank (919-1024) đã đổi tên thành Ottonen. Còn bạn nào bảo mình nói bừa thì xin thôi: tại bách khoa toàn thư tiếng Anh lẫn tiếng Việt nó bảo mình thế.


	8. Chapter 6 (part 1)

6\. Những trang hồi ức từ Arthur đến Alfred (phần 1).

Có những điều mà trước nay người ta chưa hề biết, hoặc là giả vờ không hề biết, về Arthur Kirkland.

Thứ nhất, theo nguồn tin chính xác thì đúng là Arthur có ba người anh trai ruột: Allistor, Dylan và Seamus lần lượt là những cái tên mà anh đã cố quên đi từ rất lâu rồi. Dòng tộc Kirkland chỉ có mình anh là con trai mà thôi: anh là nam thừa kế, anh mới là kẻ duy nhất có quyền được bước vào nhà thờ tổ tiên – là anh, chứ không là họ, không phải là ai khác.

Nhưng nỗi cô đơn thì vẫn còn đó. Vẫn còn ở trong tim anh. Buổi sáng khi đang ở trong phòng tắm, Arthur ngẩng đầu nhìn lên phía trần nhà, lim dim mắt và miệng lẩm bẩm những lời cầu nguyện: lạy các Thánh Thần, những cái tên đó lại xuất hiện và như đang nhỏ giọt vào kí ức của anh: bắt đầu hình thành như một giọt nước bị rò rỉ từ chiếc vòi hoa sen khóa không kĩ, rơi xuống và đi xuyên qua bao tầng kỉ niệm của thời gian ngừng trôi – trong ngôi biệt thự nơi anh đã từng sống, tiếng bước chân của mẹ khi bà đang vội vàng đi xuống cầu thang, Arthur tay cầm gấu nhồi bông, định chạy theo mẹ nhưng bà đã đi ra khỏi nhà và tất cả những gì còn sót lại trong cái tầm nhìn nhỏ bé của Arthur lúc đó, chỉ là phần sau lưng của anh cả Allistor, và một vệt sáng đang lóa lên trên mái tóc đỏ của anh ấy lúc đó đang bị hắt màu lên bởi ánh sáng mặt trời; trên ti vi, dường như người ta đã đưa thông báo là nữ diễn viên kiêm nhà sáng chế Hedy Lamarr, đã mất vào hôm trước; "Người phụ nữ đẹp nhất châu Âu" thời đó (theo lời của Max Reinhardt) mất vào ngày 19 tháng 1 năm 2000; vậy là ngày 20 tháng 1 năm 2000 sau đó là ngày cuối cùng mà Arthur nhìn thấy anh trai Allistor của mình lần cuối, trước khi anh ấy bỏ nhà ra đi và từ đó không bao giờ trở về với gia đình nữa – cho đến khi (giọt nước từ chiếc vòi hoa sen không khóa kĩ đó) kết thúc trên hàng mi mắt của anh, thì Arthur mới chơm chớp mắt, choàng tỉnh.

Sự ra đi của những người anh trai của Arthur luôn kề sau những kí ức của anh về thời điểm mà các nữ minh tinh màn bạc lần lượt qua đời: nếu Katharine Hepburn mất vào ngày 29 tháng 6 năm 2003, thì sang đến ngày 30, khi Arthur mở mắt thức dậy thì anh vẫn còn chưa biết là Dylan đã bỏ nhà ra đi. Cuối cùng là Seamus, người anh thứ ba đã biến mất khỏi nhà Kirkland vào rạng sáng ngày 17 tháng 10 năm 2007, ngay sau hôm mà người ta đăng thông báo là nữ diễn viên Deborah Kerr đã mất vì bị di chứng của bệnh Parkinson.

Thứ hai, mối tình đầu của anh – mối tình đầu trẻ con của anh – là dành cho một người đàn bà người Pháp tên Lise d'Orleans vốn hơn anh những gần cả hai chục tuổi. Tóc vàng, da trắng và nụ cười lấp lánh như thiên thần bên bờ biển là tất cả những gì mà thời ấy anh còn nhớ về cô (tương lai sau này lại là một chuyện khác). Arthur gặp Lise khi anh vừa tròn bảy tuổi, và con gái của cô là Louise lúc đó, khi biết được chuyện này nhờ vào một giây phút hớ hênh nào đó của anh, đã lườm nguýt Arthur trong suốt buổi học rồi canh me đợi cho đến khi chuông báo tan trường thì bèn lôi cổ Arthur ra mà cảnh cáo rằng, "Này, đừng có mà mơ tưởng lung tung nhé!" khiến anh cãi lại, "Mơ tưởng gì chứ?! Tránh xa tôi ra, đúng đồ con gái nhiều chuyện!" Thế nhưng Lise d'Orleans không phải là nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến việc Arthur có ác cảm với Francis và Louise Bonnefoy sau này. Năm lên mười sáu tuổi, lúc vừa mới trở thành học sinh trung học năm đầu, Arthur lại sa vào con đường cũ và nhận ra là mình có tình cảm trên mức bạn bè đối với một người đàn bà khác tên Eliza Rose. Eliza, trẻ tuổi hơn Lise và khác Lise cả về ngoại hình lẫn tính cách: tóc đỏ, da hơi tái nhợt và trên mũi hơi lấm tấm một số nốt tàn nhang, đã săn sóc và an ủi anh rất nhiều nhưng đồng thời cũng lôi anh vào những pha táo bạo đến phát hú tim rất nhiều. Khi quen với Eliza, anh bị dính vào Francis Bonnefoy và đám bạn của ông ta nhiều hơn – theo một cái cách rất bạo lực và chẳng hề đáng được động viên chút nào, nhất là đối với một học sinh lớp mười như anh thì điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc là anh có thể sẽ bị đình chỉ học bất kì lúc nào (Arthur vì đã nghe lời Eliza mà đấm thẳng vào mặt ông thầy giáo dạy môn Địa lý của mình, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, khi cả hai người đều đang say rượu) – nếu Lise là một buổi sáng lộng gió và bình yên trên biển; thì hình ảnh của Eliza, trong tâm trí của Arthur luôn gắn liền với những quán bar, những vũ trường mà phải đến mười tám tuổi anh mới được phép vào, những màn hò hét và những nụ hôn nơi công cộng. Điên rồ! Đúng, nhưng anh thích nó. Anh yêu cái cảm giác mạo hiểm và được tự do. Không biết Eliza nghĩ gì về anh, nhưng sao lúc nào thấy cô ấy cũng cười đùa, cũng nói là sẽ mãi yêu anh. Để rồi đùng một phát cô ấy bất ngờ rời xa anh, để anh phải phát bàng hoàng và trong một giây phút nào đó, anh cảm thấy như cả thế giới này thật không sao hiểu nổi. Eliza, cái tên mà đã khiến anh phải thu mình vào góc nhà và vò đầu bứt tai trong suốt cả một tháng để hỏi đi hỏi lại cái câu, "Tại sao cô ấy lại bỏ mình?"

Eliza lấy chồng vào năm 2013. Arthur mười bảy tuổi và bắt đầu được ứng cử vào chiếc ghế của Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh. Mối quan hệ của họ chấm dứt.

"Có cảm giác như đi tàu lượn siêu tốc," sau này Arthur kể lại. Nhưng anh đã không còn chút gì được gọi là tình cảm yêu đương đối với Eliza nữa rồi. Anh nhớ lại cử chỉ săn sóc, vẻ ân cần dịu dàng của cô đã ve vuốt anh trong những ngày anh buồn bã nhất, rồi kết luận, "Cô ấy… giống như một người mẹ hơn." Thời gian không làm cho anh quên đi những kí ức, nó chỉ thanh tẩy đi những cảm xúc phù phiếm và sự lầm tưởng, để chắt lọc ra những sự nhận thức đúng đắn nhất về mối quan hệ và tình cảm của anh đối với những người khác mà thôi, và trong đó… trong đó có cả Eliza.

Thứ ba, thật không thể tưởng tượng nổi là anh vẫn còn có thể chấp nhận một sự thật đáng hổ thẹn như vậy, nhưng quả thực anh với Amelia F. Jones đã từng sống chung với nhau hồi nhỏ, trong căn biệt thự cũ của Kirkland. Mẹ của cô ấy là bạn thân của mẹ Arthur, nhưng vì cô ấy hay đi vắng nhà nên không thể để cho Amelia bé bỏng không người trông nom được. Amelia kém Arthur hai tuổi, lúc đó cứ suốt ngày bám theo anh và đòi anh là phải chơi với cô thường xuyên. Hồi bé dễ thương và ngoan ngoãn vậy, nhưng càng lớn Amelia lại càng tỏ ra ngỗ ngược mà chẳng hiểu nguyên do vì sao. Đua đòi theo thói kênh kiệu học được ở trường, hay chỉ là muốn tỏ thái độ bất mãn như mấy đứa tuổi dậy thì chúng nó hay thế, không ai biết được. Nhưng rồi nhiều chuyện xảy ra, cô Jones tái hôn, Amelia – lúc đó mới mười ba tuổi – thì cứ ương bướng đòi làm theo ý mình và chuyển hành lí về sống với bố và em trai, gia đình Kirkland chuyển sang dinh thự mới. Tuy lộn xộn vậy nhưng rốt cuộc, một năm sau Arthur lại gặp lại Amelia tại chính Học viện W này; lúc đó, Arthur đã rất sợ chuyện của anh với Eliza bị bại lộ, bởi vì có thể Amelia sẽ quay về để thông báo cho gia đình anh biết về mối quan hệ nam nữ không đứng đắn này. Nhưng thay vì thế, khi Amelia bắt gặp Arthur đang loạng quạng đi trên đường, bên cạnh là Eliza đang dìu anh bước đi – Arthur uống rượu say, vừa đập cho ông thầy giáo Antonio một trận, bước ra từ vũ trường cùng với Eliza – cô đã không nói gì mà chỉ lẳng lặng bước nhanh đi. Arthur chỉ bất thần nhận ra sự xuất hiện đột ngột của Amelia mà không biết rõ là có phải cô đã vừa đi vừa khóc hay không.

Từ lúc đó, Arthur bắt đầu mảy may nghi ngờ về tình cảm của Amelia dành cho anh. Nhưng anh không hỏi, và cô cũng chẳng nói. Vì sợ Amelia sẽ tiết lộ quá nhiều điều về đời tư của mình, Arthur đã cho cô ta cầm chiếc gậy chỉ huy của đội cổ vũ – mà đối với những người khác thì đây quả là một đặc ân bất thường đối với một học sinh lớp mười, bởi vì đáng lý ra, chiếc gậy phải được trao cho một học sinh lớp mười một. Nhưng Amelia chỉ làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu, nửa nghiêm nghị, nửa như đang muốn chờ đợi để phục thù hay âm mưu một chuyện gì đó. Có một chút khinh khỉnh trên nét mặt của cô khi cô được trao chiếc gậy chỉ huy. Nhưng tất cả, chỉ là một chiếc mặt nạ đang trùm kín lên những giọt nước mắt đau khổ, và một trái tim đang nát tan.

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

Eliza Rose: Dựa theo Nữ Hoàng Elizabeth của Vương triều Tudor bên Anh Quốc. Nhà Tudor và Cuộc chiến Hoa Hồng giữa nhà Lancaster (hoa hồng đỏ) và nhà York (hoa hồng trắng). Tổ tiên của Nữ Hoàng Elizabeth (nhà Tudor) đã chiến thắng trong Cuộc chiến Hoa Hồng (1455-1485).


	9. Chapter 6 (part 2)

6\. Những trang hồi ức từ Arthur đến Alfred (phần 2).

Một buổi sáng nọ, khi tất cả mọi thứ đã được định hình và sắp xếp rõ ràng trong đầu của Alfred, thì một cái thường được gọi là "memorabilia" (những hồi ức quan trọng của tâm thức) dần xuất hiện và trải ra trước mắt cậu. Và bây giờ thì cậu chỉ còn việc là nhìn lại nó. Nhìn lại những hồi ức trong từng giai đoạn của cuộc đời mà cậu đã đi qua, và Alfred bắt đầu lật từng trang của cái cuốn lưu niệm đó ra bằng mắt; khi những cảm giác ngày nào sống dậy trong con người cậu thì thời gian lại như ngừng trôi.

Một kí ức quan trọng về cuộc hôn nhân của bố mẹ đã tác động đến đời sống gia đình của Alfred F. Braginsky sau này; đó chính là phiên tòa vào hôm 12 tháng 10 năm 2002, bố mẹ cậu quyết định li dị sau gần ba năm sống li thân và hồi ức lạ lùng của Alfred về một ông thẩm phán mũi nhọn, đeo _pince-nez_, "kính không gọng" và như đang tự sắm cho mình một vai trong một vở kịch opera kiểu Âu; vào thời điểm khi mọi thủ tục li hôn đã được hoàn thành, ông thẩm phán đập bàn trong cơn điên cuồng giận dữ và mọi giấy tờ kí kết đều theo đó mà đồng loạt bay tứ tung, "Tôi chịu các người hết nổi rồi!" Ông ta thét và như đang muốn nhảy dựng lên, chỉ thẳng ngón tay trỏ lên trời và tiếp theo sau đó là cả một loạt các hành động nhuốm chất kịch khác (cả đoàn bồi thẩm sửng sốt không nói nên lời, bên mắt trái của ông thẩm phán vẫn còn hấp háy và giật giật liên tục, chị gái của cậu khóc toáng lên và cả đoàn bồi thẩm này dường như bị mất trí rồi, cùng lúc đó ông luật sư vì quá sốt ruột mà tháo hẳn cà vạt ra rồi chửi thề không ngớt điều gì đó mà Alfred không nghe rõ, nghe nói ở Đài Loan khi xảy ra tranh chấp về đồng tiền thì ngay đến cả các chính trị gia khi ngồi trong phòng họp cũng có thể lấy ghế ra mà choảng nhau được, nhưng đây là thứ thuộc về tinh thần và trái tim và thay vì có một toán người gồm những ông già hói đầu nhưng phi thường đang xách ghế thì ở đây lại có một người quý bà hết sức dễ thương, người béo ú và ăn mặc lòe loẹt đang giở khăn mùi soa ra mà khóc thút thít). Vở kịch opera kiểu Nga này diễn ra theo đúng như cái cách mà Márai Sándor đã nói trong cuốn tản văn của mình: "một bạo chúa Nga, ra màn sân khấu mà không nói không rằng, chỉ biết gục ngã xuống và chết". Nhưng bố của Alfred không phải là một tay bạo chúa nào cả và rõ ràng là khi gục đầu xuống trong hôm xảy ra phiên tòa ấy, ông đã suýt khóc.

Trong bữa điểm tâm của gia đình hôm đó có bánh mì trứng và súp rau quả hâm nóng. Alfred đi xuống lầu, và khi cậu vẫn còn tư lự về chuyện của ông Ivan thì Amelia lúc đó, trong trang phục của đội cổ vũ mang sắc đỏ hồng, vẫn không chịu đáp lại câu chào tạm biệt của bố. Ông Ivan mặc áo khoác màu xám bên ngoài bộ com-lê để chuẩn bị đi làm còn cô thì cứ lờ đi bằng cách giả bộ dán mắt vào màn hình ti vi đang phát sóng chương trình tin tức chào buổi sáng. Còn Alfred, vừa nhìn chị mình từ đằng sau vừa gật đầu chào bố khi ông đi ngang qua hành lang và thấy con trai mình đang chuẩn bị xuống nhà để ăn sáng; chỉ khi nào vừa ngồi vào bàn thì Alfred mới bắt đầu cay đắng nhận ra cái cuộc sống hoàn hảo mà người ta hay gán ghép cho cậu (ngôi sao tóc vàng, Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ, học viên ưu tú vân vân và vân vân), thực chất chỉ là một ngón lừa tình đầy ngoạn mục và khi cái nguyên dạng trần trụi và đáng xấu hổ của nó cuối cùng cũng bị lộ ra vào giữa tháng tám năm 2012, Amelia nhận lấy quyền chỉ huy đội cổ vũ từ tay Arthur Kirkland, mọi ước mơ và hy vọng của Alfred như thế là đã tiêu tan; các đối thủ của Amelia tỏ ra giận dữ và nện chân thình thịch xuống sàn trong khi mọi người ở dưới khán đài thì reo vui hò hét như sắp có hội – thì Alfred vẫn ngồi ôm đầu, cúi gằm mặt xuống như thể cậu sắp phát bệnh và nghĩ là mình sẽ khóc thét lên đến nơi. Nếu như người ta biết đặt bản thân họ vào vị trí của Alfred là Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ mà có cô chị sinh đôi là Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ thì ngay lập tức, họ sẽ hiểu ra duyên cớ làm sao mà cậu lại phải đau khổ như thế; và trong những lần mà Alfred muốn ngoái đầu lại và mong chờ một lớp váy lấp lánh xuất hiện - một sự hớ hênh đáng yêu và xinh tươi nào đó sẽ đập vào khóe mắt mình thì ngay lập tức, sự thất vọng tràn trề lại đổ ập xuống đầu cậu khi cậu phát hiện ra ở đó, là một cái bản mặt giống y chang như cái bản sao của mình, nhưng mềm mại và đanh đá hơn, đang cầm trên tay chiếc gậy chỉ huy của đội cổ vũ, được đà nhảy phắt lên (tóc vàng trong gió, váy tốc lên cao), và trong phút chốc Alfred nghĩ mình như vừa bị một cái gì đó suýt chọc thủng vô tròng mắt đến nơi. Một cú di chuyển xoay người và lòng cậu như bị kéo ngược về những buổi dã ngoại tại vùng Aix-en-Provence, Pháp vào những ngày cuối tháng tư-đầu tháng năm năm 2003, khi bức tranh của một xứ sở lãng mạn và giàu chất thơ ấy lại gắn liền với một sự trần trụi lấp lánh của ông tác gia nổi tiếng Francis Bonnefoy – lúc đó đang khỏa thân giữa một cánh đồng hoa oải hương tím ngát và lững lẫy và Alfred khi đó – vẫn chưa bị tộng vào đầu hàng đống trang sách ảnh gồm các cô nữ diễn viên gợi tình và bốc lửa đang phơi ngực hồng quanh chân đài phun nước và tên tuổi của những nhà thiết kế thời trang đang bị buộc tội bởi tòa án Italia là gian lận thuế với mức án tối thiểu là gồm gần hai năm tù giam đang treo lơ lưng trên đầu, xuất hiện ở ngay bên góc phải của tờ tạp chí với tư cách là những người chủ trì thảm thương – vẫn cứ ngây thơ, vừa ngồi nhìn ông ta, vừa nhấm nháp miếng bánh mì mặn trong khi những người dân trồng hoa ở đó thì cũng nhìn, nhưng đôi mắt của họ thì bớt ngây thơ hơn và có vẻ như đang nhìn thấy một vật thể lạ nào đó, họ nhíu mày lại vì nắng và vì nét văn minh lẫn sự phá cách của giới văn nghệ sĩ Paris đương thời nhưng rồi khi tất cả cùng phát hiện ra ở cái chỗ cần che của ông ta là một bông hồng còn đang ướt sương, thì Alfred-của-thời-hiện-tại, người đang nhìn thấy một sự trần trụi khác bớt phô diễn, hầu như không có chủ đích đứng đắn gì và kém phần toàn diện hơn cái mà cậu đã được chiêm ngưỡng hơn mười năm trước, đã quyết định gọi nó là một sự lõa thể mang tính nghệ thuật gây tranh cãi hơn là sự mơn mởn của các cô nữ cổ động viên tươi tắn, từng lớp váy đang xoay tít sắc màu trong nắng và miệng đánh vần tên cậu bằng một giọng trong trẻo như chim hót, cứ bay bay vòng quanh và không thể chê vào đâu được cho đến khi có một gương mặt khác, rất giống cậu nhưng lại đang xuất hiện trước mặt cậu và khiến cậu như có cảm giác chính mình đang ở trong cái tư thế "nhảy phắt lên" đầy xấu hổ đó ("Amelia!") thì tất cả mọi thứ lại trở nên thật lợm giọng và cậu liền gục ngã xuống sàn, tất cả bỗng sụp đổ như trái bóng rổ đang lăn lông lốc ra sân và bằng một sức mạnh phi thường nhưng thống thiết nào đó cậu đã gân cổ thét lên, "Chó chết Arthur!" để rồi sau đó thì bị cấm túc khi chính cái câu chửi ấy lại bị Arthur nghe thấy khi anh đang đi trên một chiếc thang máy cách đó không xa, Angelique đứng cạnh đó bèn ôm bụng phá lên cười và đồng đội của Alfred, mãi cho đến tận thời điểm này vẫn không thể hiểu nổi, là cậu đang cảm thấy sự kích thích về mặt cảm xúc của tuổi trẻ của cậu như thế là không còn gì có thể cứu vãn được nữa.

Tất cả các cảm xúc của Alfred từ đó bị bỏ lại phía đằng sau. Cậu tiến bước và di chuyển lên xuống như một vị anh hùng và một vị anh hùng thì không bao giờ được phép ngoái đầu lại. Nhưng vào ngày mà trước khi cậu biết là Shirley Temple đã mất từ đêm hôm qua và trong cái ánh nắng và tình yêu thương chúm chím và dạt dào của hôm thứ ba kì diệu ấy, một thiên thần tóc đen bỗng xuất hiện, không xoay vạt váy, không làm gì cả, nàng chỉ đứng yên ở trên cao và cầm chiếc gậy chỉ huy mà có lẽ nó đã sớm trở thành một cây quyền trượng tối cao cùng với những lời nói và những điệu mấp máy môi của nàng có thể sai khiến được cả trái tim của Alfred (như đang mượn lời của Dante Alighieri nói về Beatrice Portinari), thì Alfred đã nghĩ cậu bắt đầu hiểu như thế nào là "mọi mộng mơ xuất phát từ trái tim ta rốt cuộc cũng chỉ để dành cho một người thiếu nữ" rồi. Nàng tên là gì ấy nhỉ? Trái bóng rổ trên tay Alfred cứ xoay đi xoay lại cũng cùng với một cái câu hỏi đó, và khi trời mưa rả rích trong suốt buổi sáng hôm thứ năm và từ đúng mười hai giờ rưỡi trưa đến ba giờ kém hai mươi phút chiều, lớp Thể dục của Alfred được ghép cặp một lớp Thể dục khác ở khối mười một và tất cả đều phải ngồi trong phòng chờ để tránh mưa, thì Alfred bất ngờ gặp lại nàng. Trong cái im lặng rộng lớn ấy bờ vai ngọt ngào của nàng chỉ cách bờ vai của Alfred có mấy bước chân tiến về phía trước, nhưng nàng không quay lại, và cũng không để cho Alfred biết được trong đầu nàng đang nghĩ gì. Cô bạn gái ngồi bên cạnh nàng cũng rất xinh, hoặc là Alfred thấy cô ấy dễ thương là bởi vì cô ấy đã lỡ miệng gọi tên nàng, "Hoa!" (nàng bỗng giật mình mà lay lay tay cô bạn đó, lắc đầu nhè nhẹ) đủ lớn để cho cậu nghe thấy. Trái bóng rổ ở dưới chân Alfred bỗng bị đá nhẹ lên trên và chạm nhẹ vào gót giày nàng, và trong mắt Hoa lúc đó, bỗng hiện ra cả một mảng sáng chói chang mà chỉ có mình Alfred đang ở đó, vừa chơi bóng rổ xong, bèn kiệt sức mà nằm lăn ra sàn, cơ thể dính đầy mồ hôi, quyến rũ và bị phê nắng.

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

Marai Sandor (Márai Sándor): _Sándor Károly Henrik Grosschmied de Mára_, văn hào người Hungary.

Dante Alighieri: tên đầy đủ là Durante degli Alighieri. Đại thi hào người Italia, sinh ra tại thành phố Florence. Tác phẩm nổi tiếng: Divine Comedy và "Cuộc đời mới".

Beatrice Portinari: người tình đơn phương của Dante (Dante yêu Beatrice nhưng mãi mãi không bao giờ được đáp lại). Mất vào năm 24 tuổi.


	10. Chapter 7

7\. Kết thúc những trang hồi ức. Sự khởi đầu của những câu chuyện tình chạy vòng quanh trong _allegretto_.

Chừng nào mà người kể chuyện đứng ở chín mươi sáu mét từ trên cao nhìn xuống này vẫn còn quan sát thấy được toàn cảnh của những câu chuyện tình mơ mộng chạy vòng quanh – dù là trên lưng ngựa, hay là trong những ngày mưa xuân đi chăng nữa –, và dõi theo chúng như thể đang chạy giữa những nhịp _allegretto scherzando_ của điệu nhảy Xlavơ và có lẽ là ngang qua cả những đứa bé người Czech xinh đẹp đang mặc những _kroje_ và chuẩn bị dìm tro cốt của Morena xuống sông nữa (thiêu sống Nữ thần, và dìm, và những cô bé cất lên tiếng hát), vì điệu _skocna_ ba chiều và vì những lời chúc cho mùa xuân này Erato vẫn sẽ mãi ở bên những mối tình trong sáng; thì cái câu "mọi mộng mơ xuất phát từ trái tim ta rốt cuộc cũng chỉ để dành cho một thiếu nữ" đó nhất định sẽ còn được nhắc đi nhắc lại rất nhiều lần.

Tuy nhiên, đối với Arthur Kirkland thì không phải là ngày xuân nào cũng mang lại cho anh cảm giác thoải mái. Mùa xuân, dường như theo lịch của người Romania thì chính thức bắt đầu vào mùng 1 tháng 3 hằng năm; thế nhưng trong các _memorabilia_ (hồi ức) của Arthur thì Eliza đã bỏ anh vào một ngày buồn và đáng thất vọng nào đó của tháng 1 năm 2013, và cho dù sau đó anh có cố níu kéo đến mức nào đi chăng nữa thì sự thật vẫn trước sau như một: Eliza, hay là nàng Erato đã bỏ anh, đã từ rất lâu rồi nên bây giờ anh cũng đã dần quên đi những gì từng thuộc về hai người. Đó là ngày 13 tháng 2 năm 2014 khi Arthur bỗng nhớ lại chuyện cũ của mình; anh ngồi trước loa phát thanh của nhà trường và lần này nhất định sẽ không phải là Sophia Karpusi, hay lại là một cái con bé người Hy Lạp mê mèo nào đó đọc thông báo nữa mà chính anh sẽ trực tiếp đọc cái bản thông báo đáng nguyền rủa này, "Bản danh sách gồm những ứng cử viên cho chức Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó của Học viện Quốc tế W có đề tên của thầy Roderich Edelstein, cô Hedervary Erzsebet và thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt – và nếu có ai đó hỏi ý kiến của cá nhân tôi về cái bản danh sách này thì một là lạy Chúa, chẳng lẽ cái trường này đã thiếu người lắm rồi hay sao hoặc hai là cái người hãy liệu đi bởi vì tôi sẽ không để yên cho chuyện này đâu. Cả cái trường này sẽ loạn nếu như có mấy kẻ này làm lãnh đạo và sẽ loạn đến sập trường, tôi nói cho mà biết trước!" Arthur dõng dạc tuyên bố (và thêm một lần nữa, nguyên văn khó quên của anh lại sắp sửa bị cắt xén đi để phù hợp với mục đích giáo dục).

Nhưng thật không may cho Arthur là ngay lúc đó, cách chân Tháp Đồng hồ chừng năm trăm mét về phía Đông, thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt đang ngồi uống cà phê ở phòng giáo viên bỗng nghe thấy tiếng học trò của mình phát biểu ý kiến năng nổ như thế trên đài cũng sướng quá mà bèn phun hết cà phê ra và chạy thẳng ngay vào phòng dụng cụ để lấy ra một cái dàn loa phóng thanh khác: "Arthur Kirkland!" Thầy Gilbert ngửa cổ lên hét, "Cậu là Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh cái kiểu gì mà bảo đọc thông báo cho đàng hoàng không đọc, cứ nói nhăng nói cuội cái gì trên đài thế hả? Cậu xuống ngay đây tôi bảo!"

"Còn lâu, cứ ngửa cổ lên hét vậy đi xem giọng ông vang lên được mấy mét nào – Tới quãng chín mươi sáu thì mới kêu tôi xuống, nhé," Arthur cãi bật lại ở đầu dây phóng thanh bên kia. "Đùa à?! Đài đang phát đi khắp cả toàn trường đấy bố già – bố có bỏ cái micrô ra không thì bảo?"

"A, cái thằng sâu róm chết tiệt này… nó láo thật!"

Trong mỗi phòng học của trường có lắp sẵn hai cái loa: một loa là ưu tiên dành cho Hội Học sinh, còn loa kia là dành riêng cho ban giám hiệu và các thầy cô giáo khác. Thế là trong buổi chiều mưa tầm tã, khi hai thầy trò Gilbert Beilschmidt và Arthur Kirkland vẫn còn đang say sưa cãi nhau đến mức quên bẵng mất việc những câu thóa mạ của cả tiếng Đức lẫn tiếng Anh phát ra từ miệng họ đều đã bị lọt hết vào hai cái micrô và loan đi ra khắp trường, thì mọi người – từ giáo viên, học sinh cho đến những nhân viên lao công trong trường, đều hết ngước mắt nhìn lên rồi lại quay sang nhìn nhau, tự hỏi là có chuyện gì xảy ra mà cứ như là mấy cái loa đang cãi nhau thế và _speechless_ (không nói nên lời).

Alfred bèn nhân ngay lấy cơ hội này mà đập nhẹ vào vai cậu bạn ngồi ở bàn trên: "Này, cậu gọi cái bạn nữ tóc vàng ngồi ở bàn thứ nhất cho mình đi. Ngồi ở phía trong, gần cửa sổ ấy, mau lên."

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Monique Bonnefoy, cô bạn đang ngồi cạnh Hoa quay xuống hỏi.

Alfred nói, "Này, cậu với mình đổi chỗ cho nhau nhé, được không? Làm ơn đi."

"Hả? Nhưng mà để làm cái gì chứ?" Monique hơi cau mày lại và tỏ vẻ bối rối trước lời đề nghị của Alfred.

"Làm ơn đi mà!"

Monique liếc nhìn Hoa, rồi lại ngó sang ông thầy giáo dạy Hóa lẩm cẩm nhưng nghiêm khắc đang đứng trên phía bục giảng của lớp, lẩm bẩm, "Thôi, được rồi. Phiền phức quá đi," và cúi người xuống, rón rén đi nhanh xuống chỗ bàn dưới. Cậu bạn của Alfred, Giovanni Vargas, phải ngồi xích ra để cho nhường chỗ cho Monique; còn Alfred thì nhanh chóng lướt lên bàn trên và Hoa phải lùi vào ghế của Monique để nhường chỗ cho cậu. Hai chiếc cặp sau đó liền được thuyên chuyển qua cho nhau rất êm xuôi,

vậy mà ông thầy vẫn có hay biết gì đâu.

Ngọc Hoa mím môi suýt bật cười thành tiếng; cô cúi xuống và nói thầm với Alfred, "Này, cậu làm thế… mà không sợ bị thầy phát hiện à?"

"Kệ, nghề của em mà," Alfred tươi cười và thoải mái tựa lưng vào thành ghế. "Em liều trước mặt Hội Học sinh quen rồi, cứ chuẩn bị sẵn kế hoạch trước là mọi thứ sẽ đâu vào đó cả thôi. Bạn của em trong lớp lịch sử đấy," và cậu hất đầu về phía Giovanni khi ấy cũng như đang bấm bụng muốn cười ngất. "_Hey_, cảm ơn hai đồng phạm đang ngồi đằng dưới nhé!" "Rồi, _salute_, đồng phạm ngồi trên cứ yên tâm," Giovanni vui vẻ đáp.

Những tiếng chửi rủa trên hai cái loa chợt tắt ngúm và mọi người bỗng nghe thấy tiếng "Xẹt!" một phát (như một phép màu, Louise Bonnefoy chạy ra ngắt điện ở chỗ đài phát thanh và vở hài kịch đến đây là chấm dứt được rồi). Ngồi trong phòng chờ, các học sinh bắt đầu cựa quậy nói chuyện riêng và ông thầy giáo dạy Hóa như bừng tỉnh lại ngay sau đó bèn lên giọng phán rằng, "Này, nếu như có ai mà còn dám hở miệng ra nói những thứ không đâu vào đâu thì tôi sẽ bắt người đó phải ở lại học thêm đến bốn giờ chiều đấy!" Và cả phòng học lặng im như tờ.

Alfred chặc lưỡi. Rốt cuộc, cậu đành phải lấy ra trong cặp một tập giấy nháp và viết lên đó:

\- Chị học lớp mười một à? Tên của chị là gì vậy? – không sao đâu, thầy ấy cấm nói chứ có cấm viết đâu ha, cứ lờ thầy ấy và mấy người đằng kia đi, (và một gương mặt cười được chèn vào giữa những dòng chữ viết).

\- Ừ, nhưng mà… cậu biết để làm gì? – "sao nghe thấy tên của mình rồi mà còn hỏi nhỉ?" Hoa nghĩ, và tự cân nhắc xem mình có nên viết thêm câu hỏi này vào trong tập không; nhưng rồi Alfred đã nhanh chóng viết câu trả lời trước.

\- _Tên_. – Chỉ đơn giản có thế, và viết bằng mực đỏ.

Ngọc Hoa nhìn xuống tập; rồi khi ngẩng đầu lên, cô thấy Alfred đang nhìn mình. Không hiểu sao ánh mắt của cậu lúc đó không giống như cái cách mà người ta vẫn hay tả trong các cuốn tiểu thuyết gợi tình một chút nào, – không phải là ánh mắt hút hồn cùng với lời hẹn hứa là "Hãy tin anh, anh sẽ ở bên em," – mà chỉ đơn giản là một ánh mắt có thể khiến cho trái tim đang rung động ngã vào lòng cậu bất cứ khi nào thôi. Những thứ phù hoa còn lại do người đời tưởng tượng ra, đối với cô bây giờ thì chỉ còn đọng một suy nghĩ duy nhất, "Ôi, chẳng lẽ đây chính là điều mà họ vẫn hay thường gọi là, "tình yêu đầu đời" đó sao?" Và cô đã thực sự tin vào cái được gọi là _tình _như thế đấy.

Alfred mỉm cười, và cậu mượn lấy cây bút xanh của Hoa, viết tiếp câu trước của mình bằng cách chèn những chữ mực xanh bên cạnh chữ "_Tên_" bằng mực đỏ đó, hỏi rằng:

\- Em có thể biết _Tên_ của chị được không? (và lại xen vào đó một gương mặt tươi cười nữa).

Và cầm lấy cây bút đó một hồi trước khi đem trả lại cho Hoa.

\- Thế tên của cậu là gì? – Hoa hỏi ngược lại, tính chơi khó Alfred.

\- Em tưởng chị biết rồi chứ? - Ở Học viện Quốc tế W này, ai mà không biết tên của Alfred thì kể cũng lạ.

Nhưng Hoa lại nghĩ, "Chẳng lẽ hồi ở sân bóng rổ, cậu ấy đã nghe thấy tiếng mình rồi sao?"

– Có nghe qua rồi thì tôi không biết viết chữ đó như thế nào đâu; – Cuối cùng cô đáp, – tên người đôi lúc đọc giống nhau, nhưng khi viết thì lại có cách đánh vần khác nhau lắm.

\- _Oh_, ra là vậy sao? (quá nhiều dấu mặt cười từ nãy đến rồi đấy, lần này là đôi mắt thay được bằng một dấu chéo và nụ cười còn được vẽ rộng ra hơn nữa) Vậy thì sao chị không thử hỏi mọi người xung quanh nhỉ, chắc chắn là tất cả các cô nàng ngồi trong phòng học này đều biết tên em đánh vần như thế nào đấy – nhất là các cô nàng trong đội cổ vũ thì cứ đánh vần tên em suốt ấy mà.

\- Này, cậu đang tính khoe khoang gì đấy? - Hoa viết và tiện thể sửa luôn dấu mặt cười trong cuốn tập mà Alfred đã vẽ thành một gương mặt giận dữ.

\- Á, thôi mà, em chỉ nói giỡn thôi. Đây nè, - và cậu lại mượn cây bút của Hoa để viết nữa, - _Alfred_.

Hoa vẫn cố giữ vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị.

Alfred viết tiếp, - Em đã cho chị biết tên mình rồi còn gì? Giờ đến lượt chị đấy.

Nhưng khi Hoa đang định lấy lại cây bút xanh của mình thì Alfred vẫn cứ giữ chặt lấy nó, khiến cô không tài nào dứt cây bút ra được. Alfred suýt phì cười. Tay phải cậu giữ cây bút đỏ của mình, còn tay trái thì như làm vẻ đang đưa trả lại cho Hoa cây bút xanh, nhưng kì thực, cậu vẫn nắm chặt nó đến mức Hoa không thể gỡ tay cậu ra, lại càng không thể làm chuyện gì quá ồn ào để cho thầy giáo để ý được. Cô đâm bực mình lắm. Nhưng Alfred đã đặt tay của mình lên cuốn tập và ra hiệu là nếu Hoa muốn viết câu trả lời, thì vừa viết, cô phải vừa để cho cậu cầm tay.

"Còn lâu nhé, đồ khôn lỏi," Hoa không nói, nhưng vẻ mặt của cô thì đầy vẻ khinh bỉ như đang muốn nói thế đấy.

\- Được thôi, vậy thì lần sau đi học thì nhớ mang thêm bút nhé,_ okay_? – Alfred viết. – Này, bút của chị này, sao không lấy đi?

Hoa vẫn hơi ngập ngừng khi thấy cậu ta ra hiệu cho mình. Nhưng rồi Alfred, với bản năng của Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ (như mọi khi, chớp lấy thời cơ rất nhanh) dúi vào lòng bàn tay của Hoa cây bút xanh rồi ngay lập tức cầm lấy tay của cô luôn khiến cô không kịp phản ứng lại.

\- Ác quỷ, thằng nhóc khôn lỏi, - Hoa vừa đỏ mặt vừa giận dữ viết, trong khi Alfred thì đang cảm thấy hạnh phúc không thể nào tả nổi khi cậu đang được cảm nhận và đi theo từng chuyển động của bàn tay Hoa.

\- Chị vẫn chưa cho em biết tên mà. – Alfred viết ở tay bên phải, và Hoa nhân cơ hội này hất thẳng tay trái của cậu ta ra.

\- Tránh ra kẻo tôi đá cậu thật đấy.

\- Tay chị mềm mà sao nét chữ chị đanh thép quá vậy? – Alfred vẫn đùa cợt, và Hoa liền gạch thẳng dòng chữ đó đi và vẽ thêm một dấu mũi tên chĩa thẳng vào đó, viết trên phía đầu là, - Tránh.

\- Nói vậy thôi chứ chị không đành lòng ghét em đâu, phải không? Vậy thì cho em xin được hỏi, quý cô mà vừa nãy em được hân hạnh nắm tay đó là ai vậy ạ, có khác với quý cô mà bây giờ đang định đá em không?

\- Vẫn là Ngọc Hoa cả thôi và tôi sẽ đá cậu.

* * *

Quay ngược trở lại thời gian trước đó khoảng mười lăm phút, trong văn phòng chung của Hội Học sinh (trên tầng cao nhất của Tháp Đồng hồ, chín mươi sáu mét từ trên cao nhìn xuống), Amelia đang cúi khom người xuống để ngắm nghía một chiếc bình gốm sứ Trung Quốc rất đẹp vừa được Louise Bonnefoy mua về trong kì tham quan ở Thượng Hải vừa rồi – hoa văn trang trí có hình rồng ẩn hiện giữa chốn bồng lai và bên dưới là những dáng hoa mẫu đơn trông cực kì tinh xảo và trang nhã. Thế nhưng, đối với những người chưa bao giờ để ý đến đồ gốm sứ như Amelia thì cô chỉ thấy đó là chiếc bình rất đẹp, thế thôi; và cô nhìn nó với một ánh mắt tò mò như thể một đứa trẻ đang bị thu hút bởi một vật gì đó lấp lánh ngoài bãi biển, hơn là ngắm nghía để thực sự cảm nhận được vẻ đẹp của nó. Amelia hết quan sát bên ngoài rồi lại định nhìn vào trong chiếc bình, nhưng Louise Bonnefoy đã cầm lấy chiếc gậy swagger của mình và ra hiệu cho Amelia là phải đứng lùi xa ra một tí.

"Sao hả, xem sướng mắt chưa?" Louise hỏi, nhếch mép cười và tỏ ra vẻ tự mãn. "Chiếc bình cổ thời nhà Minh này chị vừa mới thắng được ở kì đấu giá tại Thượng Hải, đẹp và quý lắm đấy. Mà thôi, nói với em làm gì cho tốn công nhỉ? Một người không có cả kiến thức lẫn óc thẩm mỹ về nghệ thuật gốm sứ như em thì làm sao có thể hiểu được vẻ đẹp của chiếc bình gốm này chứ."

Amelia nhăn mày lại, "Nhà trường tổ chức tham quan mà sao bọn chị mò được vào chợ đấu giá hay vậy? Mà suốt ngày cứ chị õng ẹo đòi chê em thế này thế nọ là sao, em không hiểu tí gì cái nghệ thuật gốm sứ của chị thì chị còn gọi em lên đây làm gì?"

"Chậc, khi bắt đầu lên lớp mười một rồi em sẽ hiểu, Amelia ạ, là học sinh của Học viện Quốc tế W này có quyền năng bẻ luật đến mức khủng khiếp mà không ai có thể ngăn cản được – mấy trò tiệc tùng rồi vũ hội đắt tiền chỉ là trò trẻ con đối với bọn chị mà thôi. Trở về với vấn đề chính là sắp tới đây, trường ta sẽ tổ chức một cuộc bầu cử quan trọng và dự kiến là hai tuần sau là sẽ có Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó mới," Louise vẫn say sưa nói, gần như tảng lờ câu nói của Amelia. "Những nhân vật danh tiếng và các vị giáo sư uyên bác nhất thế giới nhất định sẽ đến ghé thăm và chúc mừng cho những lãnh đạo mới của trường chúng ta. Vì thế nên chị mới nghĩ, nhân dịp đặc biệt này, Hội Học sinh cũng cần phải được sửa sang và trang hoàng lại để nếu mà khách khứa người ta có đến thì họ cũng phải trầm trồ chiêm ngưỡng trước vẻ đẹp và uy quyền của Hội Học sinh; để cho thấy rằng trên thế giới này không một Học viện nào có thể danh giá và sánh kịp với Học viện Quốc tế W này được."

"Chị hai, chị nói xong chưa hả?" Amelia hỏi, vẻ mất kiên nhẫn. "Chị gọi em lên đây làm gì thì nói cho nó nhanh gọn đi. Sắp đến giờ tan học rồi đấy, em không có rảnh mà ngồi đây tán dóc chuyện gốm sứ với ba cái trò của Hội Học sinh của chị đâu nhé!"

Nhưng Louise vẫn mỉm cười rất lịch sự, "Chiếc bình gốm sứ này chị phải tốn công lắm mới mua được đấy, nó sẽ được dùng để trang trí cho văn phòng của Hội Học sinh và…" Đột nhiên, cô nhảy dựng lên và quát thét vào mặt Amelia, "Mày nghe cho kĩ đây để về mà còn bảo lại thằng em của mày! Cả mày lẫn thằng em Alfred của mày đừng hòng có mà giở cái trò ném bóng phá tan tành văn phòng Hội Học sinh nữa rõ chưa, chúng mày có tức cái thằng Arthur đến mấy thì cũng phải nhớ rằng đây là cửa sổ của nhà trường, của-nhà-trường đấy biết chưa hả? Chúng bay có biết bao nhiêu cái cửa sổ ở văn phòng chỗ tầng hai đã bị chúng bay ném vỡ tan tành rồi không? Nội trong vòng một tháng khách khứa họ đến thăm trường mà chúng mày còn dám phá vỡ thêm cái cửa sổ nào nữa thì liệu hồn cả hai cái chức Đội trưởng của chúng bay đấy! Cả thêm cái bình gốm này nữa, tao sẽ để nó trong văn phòng của Hội Học sinh và nếu chúng mày còn phi thêm quả bóng rổ nào nữa thì nên nhớ tao đã tốn không biết bao nhiêu tiền cho nó đấy và tao sẽ xử đẹp cả hai chị em chúng mày, biết chưa hả?"

"Oái! Khoan đã, chị bị điên à?" Amelia giật nảy mình. "Cái Tháp Đồng hồ này cao chín mươi sáu mét kia mà, chị đặt ở cái nơi cao chót vót như thế thì tụi em có mà biết ném bằng niềm tin à!"

"Bộ mày bị ngốc hả, chị mày không có đặt ở văn phòng chung của Hội Học sinh – một nơi uy nghiêm như thế này thì phải đặt quốc kì của các đất nước trên thế giới chứ ai lại đi đặt một cái bình gốm lạc lõng như thế bao giờ," Louise nói. "Nó sẽ được đặt tại văn phòng riêng của Arthur ở dưới tầng hai ấy, thử nghĩ xem nếu khách người ta mà đến thì họ sẽ đi vào văn phòng của thằng nào trước."

"Thế sao chị còn để một cái món đồ dễ vỡ như thế ở trong phòng Arthur kia chứ?" Amelia ương bướng bĩu môi.

Và ngay khi Amelia vừa dứt lời, trên loa phát thanh bỗng vang lên giọng của Arthur Kirkland đọc thông báo, "Bản danh sách gồm những ứng cử viên cho chức Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó của Học viện Quốc tế W có đề tên của thầy Roderich Edelstein, cô Hedervary Erzsebet và thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt," – và cái gì gì đó ở đằng sau nữa nghe bảo là sẽ có nguy cơ bị cắt xén và giọng thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt ngay lập tức trèo lên đến mức max (cực đại) vang từ loa bên kia, "Arthur Kirkland! (một tràng cãi vã như những tay chơi nhạc rock sầu đời đang gây lộn với nhau và sau đó lại kết thúc bằng câu có mấy chữ "cái thằng sâu róm chết tiệt" và cứ thế lại tiếp tục cãi nữa).

Cả Louise lẫn Amelia đều ngước mắt lên nhìn hai cái loa, chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra cả, "Bản thông báo gì kì vậy?" nhưng ngay lúc đó, Angelique Faure liền xồng xộc chạy lên tầng cao nhất của Tháp Đồng hồ (bằng thang máy) và vội vã kéo lấy tay Louise.

"Chị ơi, chị xuống ngăn anh Arthur với thầy Gilbert đi, hai người đó đang gây lộn ở dưới đài của Hội Học sinh với đài của giáo viên đấy! Em có ngăn anh Arthur rồi, nhưng ảnh không có chịu nghe!"

Louise nghe thấy vậy thì đâm hoảng quá, "Trời ạ, không xuống lầu mà đánh nhau mà tự dưng đi xáp lá cà trên loa làm gì vậy hả mấy người này? Bộ cái trường này không yên được ngày nào hay sao? Angelique, em về đi, còn Amelia, mày nhớ lời chị nói mà về nói lại với em mày, chị lên chỗ đài phát thanh đây!"

"Ây này!" Amelia gọi với theo Louise. "Thế chị định làm gì vậy?"

Nhưng Louise đã chạy vào trong thang máy để kịp đến chỗ đài phát thanh. Một lát sau, cả trường bỗng nghe thấy cái "Xẹt!" một phát, tất cả các hệ thống loa đều đã bị tắt ngúm và sau này ai cũng phải công nhận, cách xử trí của Louise trong cái tình huống cấp bách khi đó quả là quá nhanh gọn và thông minh. Bây giờ thì Angelique có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm được rồi. Cô nói, "Chà, cuối cùng thì cũng xong xuôi. Anh Arthur thì suốt ngày cứ cứng đầu đòi đấu khẩu với các giáo viên thôi, chẳng chịu nhường họ tẹo nào cả."

"Angelique này," Amelia gọi.

"Ừ?"

"Cậu có vẻ thân thiết với Arthur Kirkland quá nhỉ?"

Angelique hơi nhướn mày lên, "Thân? Ủa, ý cậu là sao kia?"

"Ah! À, có ý gì đặc biệt đâu," Amelia nói. "Ý tớ là, tớ ở trong đội cổ vũ và hay nghe thấy nhiều thành viên, ờ, cũng nhiều bạn nữ khác nữa, đề cập đến chuyện cậu… có vẻ hay đi chung với Hội trưởng Kirkland ấy mà. Thế nên tớ chỉ hỏi đại khái qua loa vậy thôi, tớ cứ nghĩ cậu phải nổi tiếng lắm chứ."

"À, ra là cậu cũng nghe thấy một số tin đồn này à?" Angelique gật gù. "Mọi người cứ hay gán ghép vậy thôi, riêng tớ với anh Arthur thì vẫn chưa có gì cả đâu. Tụi tớ chỉ là bạn bè thôi mà. À, mà các bạn của cậu hay nhắc về tớ lắm hả?"

"Không!" Amelia đáp. "Họ chỉ lâu lâu nói đến cho vui chuyện thôi, chứ tụi tớ đâu phải suốt ng…, à không, hay nhắc đến cậu. Có một số người nói cậu có vẻ thân với Hội trưởng thôi mà, chứ có chuyện gì to tát đâu. Các thành viên của Hội Học sinh ai ai cũng rất nổi tiếng trong trường, đó là điều hiển nhiên mà," cô nhún vai.

"Hửm? Được rồi, hôm nay cậu có vẻ hơi lạ đấy Amelia, cậu có chắc là cậu ổn đấy chứ?" Angelique hơi bối rối trước vẻ ngập ngừng của bạn. "Nhưng tớ phải nói thật với cậu, từ lúc tớ gia nhập Hội Học sinh đến nay khi nào cũng có người gửi thư nặc danh dọa nạt tớ bảo là tớ không được đến gần anh Arthur này nọ khiến tớ cảm thấy rất khó xử - tớ chưa từng nghĩ chuyện anh Arthur sẽ để ý đến tớ cũng như là tớ có ý định muốn hẹn hò với anh ấy – suốt buổi cứ phải chạy theo anh ấy phát khổ phát nhọc bảo là đừng có gây chuyện với thầy cô rồi thì phải sắp xếp văn bản cho anh ấy, bảo anh ấy là phải bỏ thuốc lá đi và (ấy chết!), ý tớ là, anh ta cứng đầu lắm và nói chẳng bao giờ chịu nghe. Đã thế, về nhà lại còn nhận được mấy cú điện thoại rồi lời nhắn mắng tớ là đồ lăng nhăng này nọ nữa, tớ thật không sao chịu nổi. Thế nên là nhiều lúc tớ tự hỏi gia nhập Hội Học sinh có phải là quyết định đúng đắn hay không nữa, nếu mà không phải là vì thanh danh của bố đỡ đầu của tớ và vì chị Louise thì tớ đã bỏ xứ mà đi từ lâu rồi," và cô ngừng lại một lát. "Xin lỗi ha, mình nói nhiều quá hả? Tại mình bị ức chế nhiều thứ nên chỉ muốn giải tỏa một chút thôi."

Amelia cau mày lại, "Arthur hút thuốc lá à? Tớ không biết đấy…"

"Ấy! Tớ đã huyên thuyên cái gì thế nhỉ?" Angelique đánh trống lảng, "Làm gì có chuyện Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh mà lại đi hút thuốc lá bao giờ chứ ha, tớ nói nhầm thôi. Ê, chuông trường vang rồi kìa, cậu cũng nên về đi Amelia. Tớ lên phòng Hội Học sinh để có chút việc. Vừa nãy tớ nói nhầm đấy, là anh… đàn anh trong lớp Hóa học của tớ, anh Ericemdo Machado người Cuba ấy mà – hay hút xì gà lắm, haha. Tớ mệt quá nên đầu óc rối bung hết cả lên thôi. _Salut_ (Tạm biệt nha), Amelia!"

Và bóng Angelique dần khuất đi khỏi tầm mắt của Amelia. Mưa rồi lại xen với nắng xuân, chia thành hai mảng đối lập trong _memorabilia_ (cái còn được gọi là "kỉ niệm") của cô. Trong hồi ức của Amelia, ánh mặt trời chói lòa lúc nào cũng như từ cánh cửa lớn chiếu hắt vào: chiếu lên mái tóc của Angelique, chiếu lên tấm bàn dài trong văn phòng chung của Hội Học sinh và từ đó, tiếp tục tạo thành một đường ánh sáng như đang chạy lên đến gần chỗ huy hiệu của Học viện Quốc tế W vốn được đặt ở giữa bức tường đối diện với hướng cửa ra vào. Ánh sáng chiếu lên một nửa kí ức của Amelia hồi còn nhỏ, những kí ức êm đẹp với Arthur – anh xoa đầu cô, và cô mỉm cười hồn nhiên khi cả hai cùng đi hái táo và hạt dẻ trong một khu vườn của trang trại lúc nghỉ xuân; còn phần kí ức còn lại, cái phần mà con đường ánh sáng dù thế nào vẫn mãi không thể với tới được, mờ mịt và không có tí hi vọng gì cho tương lai ấy, thì chỉ nghe thấy tiếng vỡ vụn của những chiếc cửa kính chỗ văn phòng của Arthur mà thôi. Mạch gân ở cổ Amelia rung lên và cô cố hết sức để ném một trái bóng rổ vô hình nào đó để làm tan nát tất cả những thứ xung quanh anh lúc đó - cái gì ở bên anh lúc này? – là giấy tờ, là Angelique, là chiếc điện thoại bàn W48 cổ điển của Đức hay là bất kì thứ gì đi chăng nữa – thì cô cũng đều sẽ đập thẳng vào cửa sổ phòng anh bằng một tiếng hét câm lặng và sau đó cúi gằm mặt xuống, bất lực giơ hai tay lên không trung, "Em ở đây, và chẳng lẽ tất cả đã chấm dứt rồi sao?" Đã hết thật rồi sao?

Nhưng rồi cô nhìn lại, bên ngoài, trời vẫn mưa tầm tã.

* * *

Trên đường trở về lớp, Amelia mới sực nhớ ra là hôm nay đến phiên cô phải nấu bữa tối. "Chà, không biết ở nhà có còn đồ ăn không nhỉ? Mà trời mưa to thế này, lúc về đã phải xách cặp nặng rồi mang thêm một đống đồ ăn nữa thì phiền phức lắm," cô nghĩ bụng. "Chắc lại phải gọi cho bố thôi, hy vọng là bố đang trên đường về và sẽ kịp ghé vào siêu thị," (dù dạo này cô chẳng muốn nói chuyện với bố chút nào).

Amelia bấm số và phải đợi một hồi thì ở bên đầu dây kia mới có người lên tiếng.

"Alô?"

"A, bố hả? Bố đã về nhà chưa," Amelia hỏi, "hay là đang ở trên đường về đấy ạ? Hôm nay đến lượt con nấu ăn mà chẳng nhớ là trong cái tủ lạnh có còn thịt bò hay không nữa, rồi cả cà rốt nữa. Nếu mà được thì bố quẹo đến chỗ siêu thị mua chút thức ăn cho con với nhé," cô nói, và cố giữ giọng hơi lạnh lùng với ông Braginsky. "Trời mưa to quá, đi xe buýt thì mệt lắm. À, mà… bố?" Bỗng dưng Amelia dừng lại, hơi nghi ngờ, "Bố đấy à?"

"À… ừm…" Người ở đầu dây bên kia tỏ vẻ bối rối, ậm ờ không thành lời. "Xin lỗi."

"Hả? Không phải bố sao? Xin lỗi, tôi nhầm số à?" Amelia bỗng cảm thấy khó hiểu quá bèn giở lại xem điện thoại. Không, rõ ràng trên bàn phím ghi số của bố cô mà. "Này, cái gì đây? Đây là số điện thoại riêng kia mà, ai đang ở đầu dây bên kia thế?"

"Hơ… Tôi…a-"

Amelia sốt ruột hỏi lại, "Xin lỗi, nhưng ai đang ở phía đầu dây thế ạ?"

Bỗng một tiếng nói khác vang lên ở đầu dây bên kia, "Có chuyện gì vậy, _Yao_? Sao, là Amelia à?" và sau đó máy điện thoại được chuyển đến tay một người khác đang đứng cạnh đó. Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên, "Alô, là con đấy à Mia?"

"Vâng, là con đây và con gọi điện hỏi xem là bố đã về chưa để còn mua đồ ăn cho bữa tối," Amelia nói với vẻ hơi gắt gỏng. "Nếu bố đang ở đó thì bố còn đưa điện thoại cho người khác làm gì vậy ạ? Mà khoan, ở nhà mọi chuyện vẫn ổn đấy chứ ạ?"

"Không, mọi chuyện vẫn ổn mà con," Ivan nói. "À, mà con đừng lo, bố đã mua đồ ăn và làm sắp xong bữa tối cho tụi con rồi. Con không cần phải lo quá đâu Mia."

"Bố đã nấu bữa tối rồi ạ?" Amelia hỏi, và cảm thấy hơi hối lỗi vì nãy giờ đã nói hỗn với bố. Cô bèn dịu giọng lại, "Bố mới về nhà, chưa nghỉ ngơi gì cả mà đã vào bếp nấu ăn cho tụi con ạ, sao bố không đi nằm một chút lấy lại sức? Thôi, để ngày mai con với Alfred nấu vậy. Ah, nhưng vừa nãy ai nhấc máy điện thoại thay bố vậy ạ?"

"À… ừm…" Ivan ngập ngừng. "Có ai đâu con."

"Con nghe rõ có người mà. Nhà mình có khách hả bố?"

"Ừ," Ivan đáp. "Nói chung là nhà mình có khách. Một vị khách rất quan trọng sẽ đến ăn tối cùng gia đình mình nên con với Alfred nhớ về sớm, đừng đi ăn vặt nhiều nhé. Bố có mua thêm hai hộp kem để sẵn trong tủ lạnh rồi nên hai con chẳng cần phải mua thêm gì nữa đâu."

"Bố."

"Gì con?"

"Con nói hỗn với bố nhiều đến thế ạ?" Amelia hỏi và tự cảm thấy hối hận về việc mấy ngày nay đã xử tệ với bố. Nhưng đối với một cô gái cứng đầu như Amelia thì nói một câu xin lỗi là một thách thức khá lớn. "Con sẽ bảo thằng Alfred về ngay ấy mà, tụi con không đi la cà chỗ này chỗ nọ đâu mà bố sợ. Thôi, con cúp máy đây. Chắc thằng Al đang chờ con về cùng đấy."

"Ừm, nhớ đi đường cẩn thận nhé con. À, mà Amelia này…"

"Hửm, gì nữa ạ?"

Nhưng Ivan chỉ im lặng. Cuối cùng, ông quyết định không nói, "Không có gì đâu con."

Cuộc nói chuyện với bố tự dưng khiến Amelia vừa cảm thấy hạnh phúc, nhưng cũng vừa cảm thấy hội hận vì nghĩ lại mình đã là một đứa con tồi tệ đến mức nào. Cô vẫn không biết xử trí với chuyện của bố cô và người đàn ông tên Wang Yao đó ra sao, nhưng nói tóm lại, là tình cảm gia đình đã không cho phép Amelia nhìn thấy ông Ivan Braginsky phải chịu đựng bất kì một nỗi khổ tâm nào. Amelia quyết tâm sẽ trở thành một người con hiếu thảo của gia đình, một người chị tốt của Alfred và trước khi lòng quyết tâm đó sẽ bị hụt mất đi khoảng ba chục phần trăm vào mỗi sáng sau này thì chúng ta hãy vẫn cứ tin là Amelia F. Jones, một cô gái tốt dù có lòng lạc quan bừa phứa đến mức vô tội vạ, sẽ hoàn thành được việc này.

Amelia trở về và thấy Alfred vẫn đang đứng ở trước cửa lớp. Dường như cậu em của cô đang có chuyện xích mích gì đó với hai anh em người châu Á kia thì phải.

"Để tôi yên đi, bộ tôi nói tiếng Anh cậu nghe không hiểu hả?" Hoa nói và hất tay của Alfred ra.

"Này, chị vẫn còn giận em đấy à?" Alfred hỏi. "Em chỉ muốn…"

"Này, đừng có mà lôi thôi," Hoa nghiêm khắc nhìn Alfred, rồi lại liếc sang Kiku. Cô không muốn Kiku biết chuyện Alfred đã cầm tay mình vì có thể anh ấy sẽ phát điên lên mà đòi giết Alfred mất. "Nghe này, tôi phải đi đón các em chứ không phải ở đây rảnh rỗi nói chuyện với cậu đâu nhé."

Amelia thấy lạ quá, bèn tiến đến chỗ Alfred hỏi, "Ê, Al, có chuyện gì mà cô này cứ to tiếng với em vậy?"

"Hoa này, thực sự là có chuyện gì thế? Chẳng lẽ cái tên này đã làm gì em à?" Kiku sốt sắng hỏi. "Khoan đã, hình như tôi biết cậu thì phải," anh nhìn Alfred và có cảm giác ngờ ngợ, "Cậu là Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ, Alfred F. Braginsky phải không?"

"Phải," Alfred gật đầu.

Kiku cau mày lại trước thái độ của Alfred, "Cậu nên biết điều một chút. Và đừng nên đụng vào em gái tôi nữa."

"Kiku, em đã nói rồi, chẳng có chuyện gì to tát cả đâu," Hoa đứng ra can. "Chúng ta mau về đi, đừng mấy đứa ngồi chờ lâu quá rồi lại lỡ xe buýt về nhà, nhé. Chứ trễ giờ lắm rồi."

"Nhưng mà… thôi, được rồi!" Kiku đành nhượng bộ.

Và không thèm nói một lời nào với Alfred nữa, Ngọc Hoa và Kiku quay lưng đi. Amelia hết dõi theo hai anh em người châu Á, rồi lại ngó lên xem thái độ của em trai của mình. Alfred, dù cố giữ nét mặt bình tĩnh, vẫn trông có vẻ hơi buồn và như đang lúng túng không biết phải làm gì. Amelia thở dài và đập đập lên vai em mình, động viên: "Thôi, chờ dịp sau vậy. Người ta có đi luôn đâu mà sợ hả nhóc? Cứ về nhà trước cái đã, bố nấu bữa tối sẵn chờ bọn mình về rồi. Hôm nay lại có khách đến thăm nhà nữa, thế nên bố bảo là tụi mình không nên đi ăn vặt nhiều quá kẻo về lại về muộn."

"Khách nào giờ này? Mà chị nói chuyện lại với bố rồi hả?" Alfred hỏi, vẫn chưa hết thất vọng. "Chậc, mà tóm lại là chị lên văn phòng có việc gì vậy?"

Amelia như sực nhớ ra, "Ah! Đúng rồi, thế mà chị suýt quên chuyện của chị Louise nhỉ! Rồi về nhà rồi chị nói cho nghe."

...-...

=== Hết chương 7 ===

Chú thích cuối chương

Sophia Karpusi: fem!Greece đấy.

Monique Bonnefoy: chính là tiểu thư Monaco.

Giovanni Vargas: Seborga trong vai này.

Roderich Edelstein, Hedervary Erzsebet, Gilbert Beilschmidt: chắc khỏi cần nói ai cũng biết bộ ba này (Austria-Hungary-Prussia). Riêng Hungary thì mình phải đổi tên lại thành Hedervary Erzsebet vì theo mình, nó đúng và nghe "giống người Hung" hơn cái tên Elizaveta Hedervary nhiều. Người Hung có kiểu sắp xếp tên giống như người Á Đông, họ trước tên sau chứ không phải là ngược lại. Hơn nữa, "Elizabeth" trong tiếng Hung là "Erzsebet". Nhưng nói chung, là mình vẫn sẽ giữ cái tên "Elizaveta" mà Himaruya Hidekaz đã đặt cho Hungary để tôn trọng tác giả, nhưng chỉ dành cho nickname thôi.

Chín mươi sáu mét: lấy số liệu Tháp Big Ben ở London cao 96 mét (nhưng chỉ là mô phỏng thôi, không phải là Tháp Big Ben thật).

Allegretto và Allegretto Scherzando: trong âm nhạc, _Allegretto_ (tính từ) có nghĩa là (nhịp độ) hơi nhanh (nhanh hơn andante nhưng chậm hơn allegro). Còn _Allegretto Scherzando_ thì (không biết dịch ra tiếng Việt thế nào nhưng trong tiếng Anh thì nó là) "moderately quick tempo and performed in a playful/light-hearted way" (hơi nhanh và pha lẫn nét vui tươi và hồn nhiên). Khi mình nghe Dvorak, thì đó là _Slavonic Dance's Opus 46, No.6 in D major, Sousedská_. Allegretto Scherzando.

Điệu nhảy Xlavơ, hay dịch sát nghĩa hơn là "Điệu nhảy của những người Xlavơ" (tiếng Anh: Slavonic Dances, tiếng Pháp: Slave Danses) là một trong những tác phẩm nổi tiếng nhất của Dvorak.

Dvorak: tên đầy đủ là Antonin Leopold Dvorak (1841-1904), là nhà soạn nhạc nổi tiếng người Czech. Một bản nhạc trong tác phẩm "From The New World" của ông đã được ghi âm và được các phi hành gia (Neil Armstrong?) đem lên mặt trăng. Dù sao đi chăng nữa thì mình vẫn nghe _Slavonic Dances_ (Điệu nhảy của người Xlavơ) of Dvorak nhiều hơn.

Skocna: Một điệu nhảy (nhanh) của người Czech. Trong Slavonic Dances Op. 46, (số 5) Allegro Vivace, (số 7) Allegro Assai...

Morena: Ở Czech, người ta có lễ được gọi là "Drowning of Morena" (Lễ dìm tro cốt của Nữ thần Morena?) vào mùa xuân hằng năm. Morena, vốn từ một Nữ thần xinh đẹp (sau bao nhiêu trắc trở trong cái thần thoại Xlavơ rắc rối và kể cả cái tình yêu loạn luân với người anh trai là Thần Jarilo… gì gì đó quên rồi nhưng nói chung là có liên quan đến Mùa xuân và Mùa hạ) đã biến thành Nữ thần Mùa đông và Sự chết chóc. Khi mùa xuân đến, người Czech thường hay làm hình nộm (bằng rơm?) của Morena và đem đi thiêu Nữ thần, lấy phần "tro cốt" còn lại và mang nó ra dìm xuống sông để cầu phúc. Các cô bé sẽ hát khi đem thiêu và dìm tro cốt của Morena xuống sông.

Kroje: trang phục truyền thống của người Czech.

Erato: một trong chín nàng thơ trong Thần thoại Hy Lạp, là nàng thơ bảo hộ cho mảng thơ trữ tình (nhất là tình yêu).

Gậy swagger: cái cây gậy mà các quý ông hay dùng để biểu trưng cho quyền lực (đòn roi) của họ.

Điện thoại bàn W48 (Wählfernsprecher 1948): cái này là điện thoại bàn của Đức. Kiểu dáng cổ rồi, nhưng vẫn đẹp và nghe nói hiện tại vẫn đang được sản xuất. Của Đức, sản xuất vào năm 1948.


	11. Chapter 8 (part 1)

8\. Quyết định của hai người bố (phần 1).

Alfred trông khá im lặng khi từ trường trở về nhà. Ngay cả khi đi trên xe buýt, Amelia cũng cảm thấy em trai mình có chút gì đó khác so với thường ngày, "Nó có vẻ buồn," cô nghĩ. Không phải vì Amelia là người tinh ý đến mức có thể cảm nhận thấy được sự thay đổi trong tâm trạng của người khác, mà là vì những hành động của Alfred trong buổi chiều ngày hôm đó đã khiến cho cô không khỏi nghĩ như vậy. Khi Amelia đặt chiếc cặp xuống chỗ ghế ngồi bên cạnh cô, một cú xóc xe khá mạnh đã khiến cho chiếc cặp đó bị trượt và rơi xuống sàn; chiếc gậy chỉ huy, túm bông cổ vũ lẫn hai cuốn sách Vật lí, cùng với mấy thứ vớ vẩn khác như soi môi và kẹp tóc của Amelia đều bị văng hết ra ngoài. Alfred ngồi ở băng ghế đằng sau, thấy thế bèn đứng dậy nhặt đồ cho chị; nhưng khác với thường ngày, cậu ta thường hay liếc mắt nhìn chị mình như thể nói, "Thật là, có mỗi cái việc khóa cái cặp thôi mà chị cũng không làm nổi nữa," trước rồi mới lắc đầu ngao ngán, cúi xuống nhặt đồ cho chị mình sau. Kì này, cậu ta cúi xuống nhặt đồ cho chị mình như thể đó là thứ rắc rối lặt vặt đang làm phiền cậu đắm chìm trong những suy nghĩ riêng tư và chuyện buồn lòng vậy; vẻ vui tươi và năng động của Alfred bỗng biến đâu mất, mà thay vào đó là những động tác vẻ chán nản, không chút nhiệt tình, "em cần được yên tĩnh và chẳng muốn động tay động chân gì bây giờ đâu, và xin chị ngồi cũng ngồi yên đi," khiến cho Amelia khá bối rối. "Thằng nhóc này hôm nay bị làm sao vậy nhỉ?" Cô tự hỏi, "Buổi sáng còn thấy nó bình thường mà tự dưng đến chiều lại đâm dở chứng. A, từ từ đã, hay là vì cái con bé người châu Á nọ?" Amelia nhớ lại chuyện chiều nay lúc cả trường mới tan học về, nhưng cô hoàn toàn không hay biết gì về Ngọc Hoa, hay là về anh trai của Ngọc Hoa là Honda Kiku cả. Nhưng Amelia thực sự nghi ngờ về chuyện Alfred có cảm tình với cô gái người châu Á đó, "Ô hay, cái thằng này! Chẳng lẽ nó lại buồn vì một đứa con gái như thế à? Từ trước đến giờ nó có thèm để ý đến con bé nào trong đội cổ vũ đâu mà sao tự dưng bây giờ, nó lại dở chứng đi đâm đầu vào một con bé châu Á như vậy chứ? Rồi cả cái con bé đó nữa, nó có xinh xắn gì đâu mà, mấy đứa con gái trong đội cổ vũ còn xinh gấp mấy lần nó." Và rồi khi quá lo lắng cho đứa em trai, Amelia liền sốt sắng gọi liên tục, "Alfred. Này, _Alfred_! Mày có nghe chị mày nói gì không đấy, hả?! Ê!" và đập mạnh vào cánh tay của thằng em một cú cho nó tỉnh ngủ ra. Alfred đang suy tư, bỗng nghe thấy giọng chị gắt lên bèn giật mình, "Hả?" Và cậu nhăn mặt lại, "Chị làm cái gì vậy, sao tự dưng lại đánh em?"

"Có mà tao phải đánh mấy lần để cho mày tỉnh ngủ ra đấy thằng đần! Tao biết mày đang tơ tưởng đến con bé đó đấy, Alfred. Tao cứ tưởng mày chỉ đi tán tỉnh nó chơi chơi thôi thì còn nghe được, ai dè lại thành ra thế này. Loại con trai lại chỉ biết đi chết vì gái như mày thì thử hỏi sao tao nhìn vào lại không lo lắng sao được!"

"Chị bị làm sao vậy? Bỗng dưng lại nổi hứng nhúng mũi vào chuyện của em là thế nào?" Alfred cãi lại.

"Thế thì mày có thích nó thật không đấy?"

"Thích ai kia?" Alfred làm bộ ngoảnh mặt ra ngoài cửa sổ và lại lắp cái tai nghe iphone của mình vào, tiếp tục nghe nhạc và tỏ ra dửng dưng với lời nói của chị mình. "Em không biết chị đang nói đến ai hết."

Amelia nổi điên lên:

"A! Mày…! Alfred, mày dám làm ngơ chị à? Ơ hay, cái thằng kia!"

Nhưng Alfred không còn muốn để tâm đến lời của chị Amelia nói nữa rồi. Mưa đã tạnh hẳn từ mười lăm phút trước. Ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu vượt qua ô cửa sổ khi chuyến xe buýt đi ngang qua dưới một vùng trời xanh mướt và đầy nắng non; vẫn còn hơi lạnh của mưa và những tiếng lăn bánh trên nền đường trơn ướt. Ánh sáng đôi khi rọi vào, để lại một dấu dịu dàng trên gò má của Alfred, rồi lại lướt đi ngay, khiến cậu có cảm giác như mình vừa có một giấc mộng trong buổi chiều mưa, gặp được người con gái mà mình vẫn tơ tưởng ở đó để rồi khi tỉnh lại, nắng lên và cậu lại tin vào giấc mơ ấy. Trong mắt của Alfred lúc ấy, ánh nắng mặt trời bỗng dưng trở nên thật khó hiểu. Những tưởng những chùm nắng đó sẽ phá vỡ giấc mộng của cậu một khi cậu đã nhìn thấy chúng, vậy mà không ngờ, chúng lại hiện ra và để lại dấu trên gò má, trên nửa bờ vai trái, và trong mắt của Alfred để giúp cậu có thể tái tạo lại được hình ảnh của người con gái mà cậu yêu thương, một ảo ảnh do chính Alfred tạo ra để bản thân cậu có thể nói với "nàng" rằng, "Anh yêu em đến nhường nào, cho dù bây giờ không có em ở bên." Tuy nhiên, thay vì thực sự nói ra những lời ấy, thì cậu lại mỉm cười, hơi cay đắng và như đang tự chế giễu chính mình khiến cho chị gái của cậu khi nhìn thấy bèn không khỏi lấy làm bối rối. Khi ánh nắng mặt trời chiếu vượt qua ô cửa sổ và làm mọi thứ như trở nên rõ ràng hơn trong mắt của Amelia, thì tất cả màu sắc của những chất liệu và cấu tạo bên trong của chiếc xe buýt này, từ những băng ghế xanh đậm và đỏ anh đào đến những tay vịn sơn màu vàng, những thanh nhựa đen cho đến những cửa kính lớn… đều khiến cô có cảm giác như đang ở trong và di chuyển trên một món đồ chơi của thế kỉ 21 vậy. Trong phút chốc, tất cả mọi thứ trở nên thật rõ ràng, nhưng đồng thời cũng trở nên nực cười và có phần đáng sợ hơn. Trời mưa có thể đã làm cho đầu óc của con người ta trở nên mụ mị và điên cuồng mất rồi. Cô nhìn sang Alfred và sửng sốt khi thấy ánh mắt xa xăm, nhưng vẻ mặt lại đầy hạnh phúc và mơ mộng của cậu em trai mình; và nói như đang sắp không thốt lên thành lời, "Cái thằng này, nó đúng là hết thuốc chữa thật rồi."

Ánh nắng mặt trời lại vụt qua mái đầu của Amelia. Cô càng lúc càng thấy lo cho đứa em trai đang bị mắc bệnh tương tư của mình, "thằng bé trông chẳng bình thường chút nào cả, cứ như nó không còn là nó nữa rồi", mà lại không biết trước được rằng, sẽ có một chuyện cực kì hệ trọng diễn ra khiến cho cuộc sống của hai chị em cô thay đổi mãi mãi.

* * *

Vị khách mà ông Braginsky đã nhắc đến qua cuộc điện thoại với cô con gái, nhưng lại không đề cập rõ ràng đến việc người khách đó là ai, thực ra chính là Wang Yao.

Thật lòng mà nói thì chuyện sắp xếp như thế này khiến Yao cảm thấy hơi ngại. Ông lo lắng, đứng ngồi không yên suốt cả buổi và cứ liên tục miệng nhâm nhấp tách trà xanh của mình, rồi lại bẻ những khớp tay để cố kiềm lại cơn áp lực của mình. Ông không còn trẻ nữa, nhưng áp lực thì vẫn cứ theo ông cả đời. Từ những năm tháng còn ngồi trên ghế nhà trường cho đến những lúc căng thẳng trong khi làm việc, đến chuyện vợ con và mỗi lần quyết định li dị, hay là những lần quyết định trở về thăm những đứa con của ông thôi cũng đủ gây áp lực lên người ông rồi. Yao ngồi đối diện với Ivan và cứ chốc chốc lại hỏi:

"Anh… có chắc là hai đứa sẽ chấp nhận tôi không?"

"Hửm?" Ivan tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. "Em lo đến vậy sao? Yao, anh đã nói là hai đứa nhà anh rất ngoan mà; nhất định bọn nó sẽ chấp nhận em thôi. Anh đã nói chuyện với tụi nó rồi… vậy nên, chí ít là khi thấy em chúng nó không đến nỗi sốc."

"Không, ý tôi là chuyện khác kia. Ivan, cho dù tôi cũng cho rằng, quyết định của hai chúng ta như vậy là rất ổn thỏa, nhưng nghĩ lại, thì lũ trẻ sẽ giận chúng ta mất," Ngừng lại một đoạn, Yao ôm đầu và thở dài sườn sượt. "Đáng lẽ ra chúng ta không nên nghĩ ra cái cách này. Bọn trẻ con sẽ không thích chuyện này đâu, chúng sẽ nghĩ người lớn chúng ta là không tôn trọng ý kiến của chúng nó và chẳng thèm làm theo lời ai cả đâu."

Lời nói của Yao khiến Ivan cũng có chút lung lay trong suy nghĩ và quyết định của mình. Dù cũng lo lắng cũng không kém, nhưng Ivan lại lựa lời an ủi Yao:

"Thôi nào, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thỏa cả thôi. Dù sao đi nữa, đây cũng là cách duy nhất để gia đình hai bên hiểu nhau hơn, sẽ có lợi cho sau này nhiều hơn là cứ để cho bọn trẻ cứ xa cách, thậm chí là không biết mặt nhau như thế…"

Bỗng Ivan nghe giọng của cô con gái mình, Amelia, vang lên từ chỗ bậc thềm cửa:

"Bố ơi! Tụi con về rồi nè! Bố ơi, bố ra đây mà trị cái thằng Alfred này hộ con với, suốt cả trên đường về nó cứ như là thằng mất hồn ấy! Bố biết không, ở trường…"

"Mia, chị có thôi đi không?! Tự dưng mới về lại đi hét oang oang để khắp cả phố người ta nghe thấy," Alfred giật phắt tay chị mình ra. "Này, không phải là chị đã nói là ở nhà đang có khách à? Tự dưng con gái con lứa ai mà lại đi bất lịch sự như thế bao giờ!"

"Ơ… ừ nhỉ, thế mà chị mày quên mất!" Amelia bỗng sực nhớ ra.

Ivan ra hiệu cho Yao hãy ngồi yên trong phòng khách, chỉ để mình ông ra đón hai đứa con thôi:

"À, hai đứa đã về đấy à?"

"Con xin lỗi, nhà đang có khách ạ?" Amelia nhanh miệng hỏi. "Con có hét to quá không?"

"Một chút," Ivan mỉm cười. "Nhưng chẳng ai để ý đâu con. Vào nhà đi, không sao đâu. Ở trường có chuyện gì hay sao mà cả hai đứa lại cấm cảu nhau vậy?"

Amelia chắc lưỡi, "Chậc, là chuyện của cái thằng này chứ đâu ạ. Chắc tí nữa bố phải nện cho nó một trận thì nó mới tỉnh người ra được. Nhưng chuyện dài dòng lắm, nói trước mặt khách thì không tiện nên con cho qua lần này, lát nữa con sẽ dạy nó sau."

"Mia, đừng thô bạo với em con thế. Thôi, mà hai đứa vào nhà nhanh đi."

Amelia không hề để ý đến thái độ sốt sắng khác lạ của bố. Cô đang tức chuyện thằng em trai nên chẳng hề quan tâm đến chi tiết nhỏ nhặt này. Cả hai chị em đặt giày lên kệ và đi thẳng vào nhà.

"A, thế vị khách đó đâu ạ? Con muốn ghé chào người ta một lát rồi mới lên thay đồ," Alfred nói.

"À, phải rồi," Amelia nói. "Thế vị khách đang ở trong phòng hả bố? Để tụi con ra chào."

"Hơ… không cần đâu. Các con cứ lên thay đồ trước rồi xuống chào ông ấy cũng được mà."

Nhưng Amelia vẫn cứ khăng khăng và đi thẳng đến chỗ phòng khách:

"Ai lại thế. Để tụi con ra chào một lát!"

"Hơ… khoan đã, hai đứa!"

"Đúng đấy bố, có sao đâu mà," Alfred nói và mở cửa ra trước. Cậu và chị gái cùng tươi cười, cất tiếng, "_Good afternoon, sir_ (Cháu chào bác ạ)!"

Và vị khách đó bèn quay mặt về phía hai chị em, vẻ hoảng hốt.

"Ơ, không phải… là một người phụ nữ à?" Alfred bối rối khi nhìn thấy Wang Yao. Và chị gái Amelia của cậu cũng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên không kém, "Ủa, là đàn bà à? Xin lỗi, chúng cháu cứ tưởng…"

Một phút im lặng, ngơ ngác. Trước khi Ivan Braginsky cũng quyết định đi vào phòng khách với một thái độ như "không còn gì để mất cả".


	12. Chapter 8 (part 2)

8\. Quyết định của hai người bố (phần 2).

Ấn tượng đầu tiên của Ngọc Hoa về Học viện Quốc tế W "World Academy", chính là cái hệ thống xã hội phức tạp của nó.

Dù được gán cái mác bên ngoài là ngôi trường tư thục danh giá nhất trên thế giới, nhưng thực chất, không phải là học sinh nào trong World Academy cũng là con cháu của những gia tộc giàu có, đầy tham vọng thống trị thế giới ngầm. Có những học sinh rất bình thường, như Ngọc Hoa chẳng hạn, chỉ là con gái của một nữ kiến trúc sư người Việt Nam bình thường; hay là Angelique Faure, nữ sinh người Seychelles, vốn chỉ là con gái của một gia đình có bố mẹ làm trong ngành hướng dẫn du lịch; không giàu có, không thông minh nổi trội hay có tài năng hiếm hoi gì khiến cho người khác phải nể phục, vậy thì điều gì đã khiến cho họ được nhận vào Học viện Quốc tế W danh tiếng?

Để trả lời cho câu hỏi này, có hai câu trả lời. Đó là một, bọn họ có người bảo trợ sau lưng, mà trong trường hợp của Angelique Faure thì rõ ràng đó là vì bố mẹ đỡ đầu của cô ta là nhà văn nổi tiếng Francis Bonnefoy và Lise d'Orleans. Và hai, đó là bởi vì họ được xem như là những học sinh có cái đầu tỉnh táo nhất Học viện Quốc tế W này. Thậm chí, mức độ tỉnh táo bẩm sinh của họ còn vượt trên cả Hiệu trưởng và cái họ cần chỉ là "thời gian để trưởng thành" mà thôi.

Xã hội của Học viện Quốc tế W "World Academy"; khác với xã hội của những trường tư thục danh tiếng khác nơi mà người giàu thường quy tụ lại với nhau và được xưng là các ông hoàng, bà chúa nhỏ; được chia ra thành ba phe chính và một nhóm nhỏ khác gồm những học sinh bình thường, không hay được đài báo để ý tới lắm và do đó được đề cập rất ít trong các thông tin nói về ngôi trường này. Ngọc Hoa biết cả ba phe trong trường, nhưng chừng nào chưa có xô xát và bất đồng xảy ra giữa ba phe thì những người dân thường như cô vẫn sẽ còn được sống yên ổn.

Khối gây ảnh hưởng thứ nhất, chính là khối của những con cháu gia đình quý tộc giàu sang. Ngọc Hoa không thích giao du và cũng chẳng muốn tìm hiểu về những người trong phe này, nhưng mà cô cũng loáng thoáng biết được chút ít, rằng hai người đứng đầu của cái khối này chính là Arthur Kirkland và Louise Bonnefoy, nổi tiếng là thường xuyên bất đồng ý kiến và cứ mỗi khi có cơ hội thì lại đấu khẩu tay đôi với nhau, không ai nhìn vào là không phát ngấy cả. Arthur đứng đầu cánh những học viên nghiêm túc, đồng phục lúc nào cũng chỉnh tề và chuyên nghiệp trong từng tác phong đi đứng "lọm khọm như mấy ông bà già, chắc chỉ thiếu mỗi mấy cây gậy" – theo như lời của Alfred, trong một ngày buồn chán và đẹp trời nào đó, ngồi giữa phòng chép phạt "Em sẽ không bao giờ nói láo với anh Arthur nữa", miêu tả; ngoài ra, trong nhóm này còn có nhiều tấm gương học sinh ưu tú khác như cậu bạn người Đức Ludwig Beilschmidt, nhưng khác với Arthur là một người khá độc đoán và không thích có những kẻ dám to mồm cãi lại mình, Ludwig chỉ thể hiện thái độ phớt lờ, hoặc cùng lắm là tỏ ý không bằng lòng với cái cung cách ồn ào thích gây sự chú ý và thói quen thường xuyên tổ chức những buổi hội hè huyên náo của nhóm Louise Bonnefoy mà thôi. Arthur thường coi tất cả các thành viên trong nhóm của Louise Bonnefoy: Alfred F. Braginsky; Amelia F. Jones; Monique Bonnefoy, em họ đằng nội của Louise và một số những tay kiêu ngạo con nhà tỉ phú khác như Mikkel Johansen, cùng với mấy đứa con gái xí xọn cứ hở ra một tí là lại đi tán trai trong đội cổ vũ là một bầy quỷ tha ma bắt. Sáng ngày 14 tháng 2 năm 2014, chỉ ngay sau một ngày mà Arthur Kirkland đọc cái bản thông báo mà anh cho là không thể khốn nạn hơn được nữa ở đài phát thanh trên Tháp Đồng Hồ; Louise Bonnefoy; mặc áo choàng tím lộng lẫy có thêu biểu tượng Fleur-de-Lys đầy quang vinh của nước Pháp bên ngoài đồng phục nữ sinh, đầu đội mũ miện vàng ở giữa có nạm một viên hồng ngọc rất đắt tiền - đi bên cạnh hộ tống cô còn có sáu thành viên xinh xắn khác của đội cổ vũ, vừa vẫy tay vừa tươi cười, chốc chốc lại tung lên những cánh hoa hồng để làm nền cho vẻ rạng ngời của Louise. Louise đứng trên bục cao ở giữa Quảng trường, mỉm cười duyên dáng với các học sinh đang hò reo phía bên dưới, "Ôi! LOUISE kìa, trông cô ấy lúc nào cũng đẹp mê hồn! Louise, chúng tôi yêu cô!"

Ngay lập tức, những phóng viên của các tờ báo nổi tiếng và những nhiếp ảnh gia cùng đồng loạt xông lên, tranh thủ chụp và quay lại những hình ảnh của Louise - Bông hồng Pháp xinh đẹp, con gái của văn hào nổi tiếng Francis Bonnefoy. Một nam phóng viên được vinh dự chọn để trao đổi trực tiếp với Louise, sung sướng quá đến nỗi lúng túng mà bị vấp khi hỏi, "Vâng, thưa Tiểu thư Bonnefoy, quả thực là cô rất được đông đảo các học sinh ở Học viện Quốc tế W này yêu quý. Xin tiểu thư cho biết thêm… à, về bữa tiệc giao lưu giữa các học sinh quốc tế do cô tổ chức mà đã trước đó cô đã có thông báo trước trên đài truyền hình ạ."

"Ôi, cái anh phóng viên này ăn nói dễ thương quá," Louise tươi cười rạng rỡ, giọng có hơi cợt nhả nhưng vẫn nghe rất nhã nhặn. "Vâng, xin chào mọi người, xin chào các bạn yêu quý của tôi. Cách đây mấy tuần, tôi đã có bật mí với các bạn thông tin về một buổi tiệc trên du thuyền Violette de Bonnefoy của tôi, và bây giờ chính là lúc tôi mang thông báo chính thức đến cho mọi người, đến toàn thể các học sinh của Học viện W, là vào ngày 2 tháng 4 sắp tới đây, buổi dạ yến giao lưu văn hóa truyền thống của "World Academy" sẽ được tổ chức và tất cả các giáo viên, học sinh lẫn nhân viên của Học viện sẽ được mời đến dự! Và tất nhiên, sẽ còn có nhiều khách mời khác, cả những cựu học sinh cũng sẽ góp mặt tại buổi dạ yến nữa."

Và một tràng pháo tay nổ ran lên, những cánh hoa hồng càng được tung lên nhiều hơn nữa và các phóng viên không bỏ lỡ cơ hội nào, nhanh tay chụp hình Louise và quay cảnh những học sinh đang gọi tên cô ấy. "Tiểu thư Bonnefoy tuyệt quá, trông cô ấy cứ giống như là Nữ thần Tình Yêu Venus đứng giữa những nàng tiên Vinh Quang "Charites" vậy!"

"Chao! Dạ hội ư? Cứ như tôi được trẻ thêm cả chục tuổi vậy!" Các giáo viên nữ xuýt xoa. "Chậc, lần này lại là còn trên du thuyền Violette De Bonnefoy nữa đấy nhé."

"Thế chị đã chọn được bộ váy nào chưa? Chậc, đáng lẽ ra tôi phải đặt may một bộ cánh từ trước rồi, vậy mà bận rộn quá."

"Này, thế mọi người có ai đã xem ảnh của du thuyền đó chưa?" Một nam giáo viên hỏi.

"Chưa, nhưng mà nghe đồn là lộng lẫy lắm. Louise nó bảo muốn giấu mọi người để chúng ta có thêm bất ngờ đây mà! Con bé đáng yêu ghê. Các ông các bà thử nghĩ xem, lúc chúng ta tổ chức dạ hội thì bọn nhỏ cũng thi cử xong xuôi hết rồi, chúng ta tha hồ mà hưởng thụ cuộc vui nhé!"

Đột nhiên, giữa lúc các giáo viên đang hào hứng bàn luận chuyện dạ hội văn hóa thì có giọng của một cô giáo khác cất lên, vẻ hăng hái và nhiệt tình không kém:

"Đúng thế đấy. Đặc biệt là ở kì dạ hội lần này, Hội Học sinh sẽ còn thông báo chính thức về kết quả của cuộc bầu cử và việc ai sẽ là người lên nắm chức Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó của Học viện W nữa!"

Các giáo viên cùng nhau ngoảnh mặt lại. "Ôi, chị Elizaveta," cô Liudolfinger mỉm cười. "Chị từ Đức về rồi đấy à?"

Vị nữ giáo viên đó, không phải ai khác ngoài cô Hedervary Erzsebet, hay còn được gọi thân mật là "cô Elizaveta" ở trong trường, nữ giáo viên dạy Toán người Hungary và cũng là một trong những ứng cử viên sáng giá cho chức Hiệu trưởng của Học viện W đợt này.

"Đúng vậy, tôi phải đi để xem chỗ nghỉ hưu tại Potsdam cho thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt; mọi chuyện xem chừng vẫn ổn thỏa cả," Elizaveta nói và ngồi phịch xuống ghế. "Ai đó lấy cho tôi cốc nước mát cái. Chà, mới về mà đã thấy trường mình xôn xao năng động thế này là tôi yên tâm rồi. Thằng Arthur với con bé Louise ấy lúc nào cũng lanh lợi như thế, không để cho chuyện của người lớn chúng ta làm trì trệ công việc của Hội Học sinh, như vậy mới đúng là tác phong chuyên nghiệp chứ."

"Chị Elizaveta nói quá," thầy Nassau bèn vui vẻ tham gia vào câu chuyện. "Tôi còn nhớ cái con bé Louise đó hồi năm lớp 10, nó có mở cái Hội gì tên là… "Hội những người phát cuồng vì thầy Roderich" ấy, làm chị tức quá đòi dỡ xuống và thay bằng cái câu lạc bộ "Nấu ăn bằng chảo" làm cả trường cười riết suốt cả tuần. Ấy vậy mà nó đã lớn rồi."

"Và vẫn cãi nhau với thằng Arthur như thường!" Cô Elizaveta cười phá lên. "Tôi làm cô giáo dạy Toán của tụi nó suốt cả ba năm nay rồi mà hễ cứ nghe đến có cãi cọ lớn là biết ngay mình phải đi hướng nào! Văn phòng chung của Hội Học sinh chứ đâu, cả hai đứa chúng nó có mà cãi nhau cả ngày ở đó. Nếu không có tôi, Roderich và Gilbert đứng ra ngăn lại thì có mà xảy ra xung đột phe phái từ lâu rồi. Có mỗi hai đứa thôi mà phát náo động cả trường. Này, nghe nói hôm qua thằng Arthur nó lại cãi nhau với Gilbert hả? Hai thầy trò chẳng lúc nào ưa được nhau."

"Chậc, chuyện dài dòng lắm," cô Liudolfinger nói. "À, mà tôi hỏi thật, chị tính tham gia cuộc bầu cử này thật hả? Đấu với thầy Roderich và thầy Gilbert đấy, chị có kham nổi không?"

Cô Elizaveta mỉm cười, ngả người ra sau và hơi lim dim mắt vẻ thư thái, "Ừ, thì cứ chờ xem thế nào đã. Chị biết không, cái vấn đề là nằm ở chỗ học sinh. Tuy chúng ta thường hay giấu nhẹm chuyện này, nhưng phải công nhận là học sinh ở trường W, giống như học sinh của những trường khác, cũng chia bè kéo phái với nhau cả thôi. Cái cần phải lợi dụng để chiến thắng trận này chính là _Hiệu ứng Domino_: nếu chúng ta kéo được người đứng đầu hội này, rồi yếu nhân trong hội kia thì đa phần số học sinh còn lại rồi cũng sẽ hùa theo ủng hộ chúng ta thôi. "World Academy" mà chị; ở đây, không phải là "quyền lực", thứ vốn dĩ phải dựa vào tiền bạc mới tạo ra được và chẳng đóng vai trò gì khác ngoài việc bảo trợ cho những người biết dùng đầu óc để "gây ảnh hưởng"; mà mỗi khi nói đến ba từ "gây ảnh hưởng", thì thứ nhất thiết phải sử dụng đến là _Hiệu ứng Domino_."

Và cô Elizaveta cười khẩy. Ngoài sân trường; những tiếng vỗ tay, hò hét xướng lên tên của Louise Bonnefoy và tiếng của những phóng viên cầm microphone đang cố tiến đến để mong được phỏng vấn Bông hồng Pháp vẫn không cứ ồ ạt vang lên không ngừng. Louise Bonnefoy chỉ chiếu cố tạo dáng trong một vài bức ảnh vì bị người ta nài nỉ nhiều quá, nhưng rồi cuối cùng, cũng vẫn với cái thái độ kiêu kì ấy, cô đi xuống dưới và hơi hất tay vẻ quý phái, tỏ ý là không muốn trả lời thêm một câu phỏng vấn nào từ phóng viên nữa mà chỉ nói rằng, "Tôi muốn thân thiện với các fan hâm mộ của tôi hơn là chỉ biết thốt ra những lời nói suông," và rút cây viết để trong túi áo của mình ra, bắt đầu kí tặng những học sinh đang vây quanh mình, "A, tiểu thư Bonnefoy, xin hãy cho tôi xin chữ kí với!"

"Tất nhiên rồi, của bạn đây!" Louise nói. "Bạn dễ thương quá."

"Ôi, tiểu thư Louise, kí cho tôi với!" Nhiều người khác cũng thét lên như cuồng dại.

Arthur Kirkland đứng ở dưới những mái vòm, không thích cái cảnh mấy nàng "Charites" của Louise Bonnefoy õng ẹo tung hoa hồng xung quanh cô ta chút nào, mặt nhăn mày nhó tức giận lắm, "Cô ta đang coi cả cái Học viện này như sân khấu của nhà cô ta chắc?" Và suy nghĩ đó khiến cho Arthur cảm thấy khó chịu đến mức anh chỉ muốn ném văng cái bút mình đang cầm trên tay một phát. Anh làm thật. Nhưng như thế cũng chẳng giúp ích được gì cho Arthur cả ngoài việc khiến cho anh càng tức thêm. Angelique Faure nhìn thấy chị gái đỡ đầu của mình đang được vây quanh bởi những lời ca ngợi như thế cũng thốt lên xuýt xoa:

"Ái chà, chị Louise xinh quá, nhìn cứ như Công chúa ấy!"

"Như hề thì có!" Arthur gấm gẳn chỉ trích, giọng vừa khắc nghiệt vừa tỏ vẻ mỉa mai.

Angelique nghe vậy bèn lấy làm bất bình lắm, "Này, anh đừng có mà thô lỗ với con gái như vậy. Tại sao cái gì của chị Louise anh cũng bài bác bảo là sai, là xấu, là "như hề" vậy?"

"Thì sao chứ?! Cái con bé này, hôm nay cô lại còn dám cãi lại tôi kia đấy! Chà, tôi biết, tôi biết mà, chị của cô là của báu lắm ấy! Cô bảo xem, làm náo loạn cả trường như thế, mời cả phóng viên, nhà báo đến trường để họ xới tung xem Học viện W giàu có đến mức nào, sống xa hoa đến mức nào như thế mà cô bảo là coi được sao?" Arthur hết chỉ qua Louise, rồi lại chỉ sang đám phóng viên vồ vập cùng đám nhà báo nhiều chuyện. "Này nhé, cô thì coi được, mấy người kia xem được thì cứ thế chống mắt lên mà xem; còn tôi, tôi thấy chướng mắt lắm! Chẳng khác nào một lũ khùng... Á, đau!"

Arthur đang làm cho Angelique phát sợ vì cái bài diễn thuyết dài dòng của mình thì bỗng Amelia F. Jones, không hiểu từ đâu chui ra, bèn đá cho Arthur một cú ngay vào chân trái khiến cho anh phải phát kêu lên vì đau điếng. Angelique tròn mắt nhìn Amelia, nhưng Amelia chỉ thản nhiên huýt sáo và lỉnh mắt nhìn sang chỗ khác.

"Sao thế ông già, đang chửi thì bỗng dưng bị chứng thấp khớp à?" Amelia hỏi bâng quơ.

"Cô!" Arthur ngay lập tức đứng dậy. "Amelia! Cô giỏi lắm, dám đá cả tôi cơ đấy! Bộ hôm nay cô thèm được một bữa cấm túc hay sao mà dám đá vào chân tôi?"

"Tôi chẳng có làm gì hết," Amelia nhún vai, dửng dưng đáp. "Đang đi thì bỗng nhiên chân anh ngáng đường tôi, tôi đá ra là đúng rồi chứ bất mãn gì? Sao, muốn cãi nhau lắm hả lão già?"

"Cô… à, tôi hiểu rồi, cô muốn sinh sự chứ gì! Hôm nay có hứng quá nhỉ, nếu như cô không phải là con gái thì tôi đã cho cô ăn đòn từ lâu rồi đấy Amelia!"

Angelique thấy sắp to chuyện bèn ngăn Arthur lại, "Thôi mà, báo chí đang ở hết cả đây mà cả hai định đánh nhau sao? Ngày mai lên trang nhất là không hay đâu, mất thể diện trường lắm…"

"Kệ tôi!" Arthur gạt phắt tay Angelique ra rồi quay sang Amelia. "Sao hả? Thế ra hôm nay cô muốn gì? Tôi cảnh báo trước là tôi đang bực mình đấy nhé. Hơn nữa, tôi không thích thượng cẳng tay hạ cẳng chân với con gái đâu. Cô liều liệu mà im mồm đi."

Thế nhưng Amelia vẫn làm vẻ mặt ngoan cố. Cô định phản bác lại câu nói của Arthur, rằng cô không sợ phải vật lộn với anh ngoài phòng thi đấu thể thao đâu nên đừng có mà lên giọng; nhưng cùng lúc đó Honda Kiku, cậu bạn của Arthur, bỗng từ đâu ló mặt ra và bảo:

"Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền, nhưng Hội trưởng Kirkland, có một số người tự xưng là phóng viên muốn gặp và phỏng vấn anh trên văn phòng."

Thấy Kiku, Arthur dù giận đến mấy cũng phải gắng nhịn. Anh sửa lại cà vạt chỉnh tề rồi làm mặt cảnh cáo Amelia lần cuối, "Tôi phải lên văn phòng có việc, không có thời gian rảnh mà ngồi uống trà với cô đâu," khiến cho Amelia, dù bề ngoài vẫn cứ giả bộ giận dỗi, bĩu môi lẩm bẩm, "Hứ, có gì hay ho nào?" Nhưng khi vừa đi được vài bước, Arthur đã ngoảnh mặt lại và gọi:

"Angelique, cô còn đứng đó à? Đi với tôi nhanh lên."

"A! Dạ!" Angelique y lệnh và đi nhanh tới chỗ Arthur.

Amelia mở tròn mắt, gần như bất ngờ. Tâm trạng từ bực tức, ngỡ ngàng rồi chuyển nhanh sang thành thất vọng; trái tim của cô bỗng chốc lại cảm thấy nhói đau khi phải nhìn cái dáng nhỏ nhắn của Angelique đang tiến nhanh đến và sánh bước cùng với Arthur ngay trước mắt mình. Hai cánh mũi của cô hơi rung lên. "Không," Amelia nghĩ và siết chặt tay, "không thể nào, mình nhất định sẽ không bỏ cuộc đâu. Anh ấy không thể thích Angelique được!" và trong phút chốc, với ánh mắt đau buồn nhưng mở to đầy vẻ kiên quyết, Amelia liền chạy theo Arthur và gọi với:

"Này! Khoan đã, tôi đi với anh!"

"Hả? Cô đi theo tôi làm gì?" Arthur hỏi.

"Ừ thì… dù sao tôi cũng là Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ mà. Họ cũng sẽ phải phỏng vấn tôi chứ, đúng không?... Sao thế, anh chê tôi phiền phức hả? Tôi sẽ không nói nhiều đâu."

"Không nói nhiều nhưng cô là chúa hay nói ra những thứ ngu ngốc. Này, tôi đã bảo là cô ở yên đó mà cô có nghe không đấy?"

Honda Kiku đi bên cạnh Arthur Kirkland, nghe thấy mấy từ "Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ" thì cũng bèn tò mò muốn xem rõ mặt mũi của cô nàng này. "Cô ấy trông quen nhỉ?" Anh nghĩ. Kiku không thể nhớ rõ gương mặt của Amelia dù anh mới gặp cô ngày hôm qua. Trong mắt của Kiku lúc đó, cái dáng của Amelia đã bị em trai của mình là Alfred F. Braginsky cao lớn hơn che khuất mất, chính vì thế mà anh chỉ có thể nhớ được mang máng hình ảnh của một mái tóc vàng ngắn để kiểu _bob_ mà thôi. Khi nhìn thấy vẻ sốt sắng của Amelia, Kiku, vốn là một con người tinh tế, đã đoán ra ngay được là cô nàng có chuyện gì nên mới đòi đi theo Arthur như vậy. Cuối cùng, anh bèn lựa lời khuyên Arthur:

"Hội trưởng Kirkland à, thôi, dù sao cô ấy cũng là Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ. Chúng ta cứ để cho cô ấy đi theo để người ta tiện phỏng vấn luôn về mảng thể thao của trường ta. Trông cô ấy có vẻ hăng hái muốn giúp đỡ lắm. Tôi nói có đúng không, thưa cô…" Nói đoạn, Kiku lại nghiêng người sang chỗ Amelia.

"Đúng, tôi có thể giúp mà. À phải, tên tôi là Jones, Amelia F. Jones, cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm. Anh ăn nói có duyên ghê," nghe thấy cô gái tóc vàng đáp lại như thế, Kiku bèn gật đầu mỉm cười. Không hiểu sao anh cứ thấy ngờ ngợ cái cô Amelia này, khiến anh nhớ lại cái thằng nhóc Alfred F. Braginsky xấc xược hôm qua. Nhưng nghĩ kĩ lại, người phương Tây mặt người nào cũng giống người nào, có thể anh nhầm chăng? Hơn nữa, hai người này lại khác họ nhau. Mà giả dụ như anh đã từng gặp qua Amelia, thì ắt hẳn cô ta cũng phải nhớ anh chứ. Chắc là Kiku nhầm rồi.

"Còn tôi là Honda Kiku, cô Jones cứ gọi tôi là Kiku được rồi."

"Kiku à, cậu ăn nói khách sáo với cái con bé đầu rỗng này quá đấy," Arthur nói. "Cậu cứ quen nó một hồi đi rồi mới thấy cái con bé này phiền toái đến như thế nào. Amelia, tôi cho cô đi với tôi, nhưng đừng có mà nhúng mũi vào mấy chuyện bao đồng, tôi đuổi thẳng cổ ra đấy."

"Này, anh nói chuyện với con gái như vậy mà nghe được à?" Amelia bất bình. "Quý ông người Anh như thế đó hả?"

Arthur cười khẩy, rồi lại lên giọng mỉa mai, "Hừ, với cái loại con gái chỉ thích đi gây sự như cô thì tôi gọi cho là "đầu rỗng" còn may lắm rồi đấy! Người đâu đã ngốc lại còn phải cái tội đãng trí, làm cái gì cũng chẳng chịu ghi nhớ trong đầu như cô thì thử hỏi tôi phải gọi cô là gì?"

"Quá đáng! Ừ thì tôi đãng trí, tôi hay quên thì đã làm sao hả?" Amelia cãi lại.

"Chà," Angelique đánh thở dài thườn thượt đến nỗi cả Kiku đi phía trước cũng còn nghe thấy, "sao mà đi chung với Arthur lúc nào cũng có cãi cọ với xô xát vậy?"

* * *

Alfred F. Braginsky, mặc dù cũng là một thành viên nổi bật của cái khối gây ảnh hưởng thứ nhất mà người kể chuyện đã nhắc tới trước đó, xét cho cùng, với bản tính năng động và thân thiện, đi đến đâu cũng có thể kết thân với mọi người như cậu, thì mặc kệ cho người ta có ngầm chia rẽ cái Học viện này ra thành bao nhiêu nhóm nhỏ đi chăng nữa cậu vẫn sẽ được chào đón ở khắp mọi nơi – ngay cả đó có là những người thuộc cái nhóm của Arthur Kirkland đi chăng nữa thì mỗi khi thấy Alfred, những người này vẫn tỏ thái độ rất lịch sự và tử tế đối với cậu. Nguyên nhân một phần có lẽ cũng là nhờ Đội bóng rổ. Ở trong Đội bóng rổ thì các thành viên thường đề cao tinh thần đồng đội chứ không phải là tính vị kỉ cá nhân, cho nên việc các thành viên vốn dĩ thuộc nhóm nào phe nào ngoài xã hội, đối với mọi người nó đều không quan trọng. Alfred luôn cảm thấy thoải mái khi ở trong sân luyện tập bóng rổ hơn bất cứ nơi nào khác; cậu ít khi lai vãng đến chỗ câu lạc bộ Vật lí và Hóa học của trường cho dù bản thân cũng là một thành viên ưu tú tại đó. Cậu ngả người ra ghế, mặc nguyên bộ đồng phục chơi bóng rổ nhưng không có lòng dạ nào mà ra tập luyện cùng đám bạn cả. Cậu muốn ngồi một mình, có chút khoảnh khắc riêng tư.

Nikolai Arlovsky thấy Alfred như thế thì cũng muốn đến gần để hỏi han, mặc dù trên gương mặt lạnh lùng của cậu ta không hề để lộ một chút nét cảm xúc gì được gọi là lo lắng hết. Cậu ta gọi to, "Hey, Alfred!" và ném một trái bóng rổ về phía người đồng đội. Alfred chụp lấy trái bóng và quay mặt sang Nikolai:

"Ờ, chuyện gì vậy hả Nick?" Alfred tươi cười hỏi và ném lại quả bóng rổ cho Nikolai.

Nikolai thở hắt một cái, cười khẩy, "Chà, là _Kolya _chứ, cái thằng ngốc này. Sao mày có vẻ buồn vậy? Đội trưởng mà không ra đây chỉ huy à?"

"Thôi, tao đang rầu ruột đây," Alfred đáp, và Nikolai tiến đến chỗ cậu. "Mày thay tao chỉ huy đi, mày là Đội phó mà. Hôm nay tao buồn chán lắm."

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh Vanya hả?" Nikolai gặng hỏi.

Nikolai, dù xưng hô theo kiểu bạn bè thân thiết với Alfred, nhưng thực chất lại là chú của cậu ta và cũng là đứa em họ người Belarus của ông Ivan Braginsky. Thuở nhỏ được ông Braginsky cưng chiều và hay cho quà, nên Nikolai rất thương anh họ và luôn tỏ ra quan tâm, săn sóc đến Alfred – con trai của anh mình. Cho dù tình cảm của Nikolai đối với ông Braginsky, theo như miêu tả của Alfred thì "tuyệt đối trung thành đến mức đáng sợ và nhiều lúc làm cho lắm người phát hoảng"; nhưng dần dà, Alfred cũng bắt đầu nghĩ Nikolai là "có vẻ chơi được". Sau khi ông Ivan li dị và Alfred được chuyển đến sống tại Nga, rồi sang Bỉ, đi khắp châu Âu rồi lại đến Thụy Sĩ, dù chuyển nhà nhiều lần như vậy nhưng không hiểu sao trong kí ức của Alfred, Nikolai vẫn luôn xuất hiện ở bên cạnh để chơi đùa cùng cậu, và khiến cho ông Braginsky phải phát khiếp (theo đúng nghĩa đen của từ này) mỗi khi thấy em họ của mình, "Em làm gì ở đây? Anh tưởng là anh đã gọi dì dượng đến để nhốt em ở nhà, vậy mà tại sao em vẫn theo anh đi vòng quanh khắp châu Âu vậy?!" Tuổi thơ của Alfred gắn liền với hình ảnh của người chú Nikolai có thể được miêu tả như sau:

"Bố ơi," Alfred nói với Ivan sau khi họ vừa mới chuyển đến Bỉ được một ngày. "Nick (bị ảnh hưởng bởi văn hóa Mỹ từ mẹ cậu ta) bảo là sẽ chơi bài poker cùng con nếu như con cho cậu ấy ăn nhiều bánh sôcôla đen hơn. Vậy nên bố cho con thêm một phần bánh sôcôla đen để con mang lên lầu nữa nhé bố!"

"Ha ha, thằng nhóc láu cá này," Ivan nựng con. "Con muốn ăn thêm một miếng bánh sôcôla nữa thì cứ việc nói, nhưng mà ăn nhiều quá không tốt đâu. Hai miếng bánh to đùng là đủ khiến cho bất kì đứa trẻ con nào cũng phải phát nôn ra đấy. Thôi, ngoan nhé, ăn vừa vừa thôi con." Và ông cắt ra cho Alfred thêm một phần bánh sôcôla đen, nhưng nó chỉ bằng một nửa của cái phần lớn mà Alfred muốn nói tới.

"Thôi mà bố, cho con thêm đi. Con muốn chơi bài poker với Nick!" Alfred nũng nịu.

Ivan thở dài, nhưng ông vẫn mỉm cười, "Chà, trẻ con thật đúng là… Thôi được rồi, con đưa cái cậu bạn Nick kia ra cho bố xem rồi bố sẽ đưa cho con thêm một miếng nữa," và mẩm chắc cái cậu bạn "Nick" của Alfred con mình chỉ là một cái thằng bạn trong trí tưởng tượng thôi, và rồi ông sẽ nói, "Chà, làm gì có Nick nào, bố đâu thấy. Bố không thấy có nghĩa là không có sôcôla nào nhé, ngoan đi Alfred."

Nhưng ông đã nhầm. Chính xác ra là nhầm to.

Trái ngược với dự kiến của ông, Alfred con ông lôi ra một thằng bạn bằng xương bằng thịt từ phòng nó ra thật. Và đó, không phải ai khác ngoài…

Một tiếng như ma thét, gương mặt tái nhợt của một thằng bé mặc áo choàng giả lông thú hiện ra cùng với vẻ khiếp hãi tột độ của Ivan, "Má ơi! Không thể nào! Đó là _KOLYA_ mà!"

"Anh à, anh đã hứa là sẽ không rời xa em mà…" "Nick", hay "Kolya", hay là cái con ma con khỉ gì đó cũng được nhưng chắc chắn là cái mặt của nó giống y đúc Nikolai Arlovsky, em họ yêu quý và cũng đồng thời là ác mộng của ông Ivan, nói như đang thì thào.

Ông Ivan thét lên kinh hoàng, bỏ hết đám sôcôla đen lại và chạy ra chỗ điện thoại bàn, quay số nhanh để gọi cho nhà Arlovsky. Ngay lúc đó, khu nhà ông ở tại Brussels bỗng dở chứng điên khùng bị chập điện khiến trời tối om om, chỉ còn ánh sáng xanh lét của mặt trăng từ phía ngoài cửa sổ rọi vào. Ivan càng hét to hơn, ông cố mò lấy cái điện thoại di động mà ông đã để ở cái xó xỉnh nào mình không biết để gọi điện cho dì dượng mình đem rước cái của nợ của họ về đi. Nhưng ngay lúc đó, Nikolai, để thể hiện tình cảm khắng khít và sâu đậm của mình đối với anh trai là không gì có thể đoạn tuyệt được, bèn lôi ra một con dao găm mà theo Alfred thì đó là, "một con dao để cắt bánh à? Chà, Nick, cậu chuẩn bị kĩ càng quá ha. Mình chỉ có một mẩu thôi, bố mình không cho cắt thêm đâu. Cậu phải tự cắt lấy mà ăn thôi Nick à."

"Ừ, không sao đâu, mình tự cắt được mà," Nikolai gật đầu, con dao găm trên tay cậu bé lóe lên một tia sáng. "Cứ để đấy cho mình."

Và rồi ông Ivan khóc toáng lên, tiếng khóc của ông cũng chính là nốt kết thúc cho hồi ức của Alfred về thời thơ ấu của cậu với Nikolai Arlovsky. Không hiểu sao khi nhớ lại, Alfred có cảm giác như tuổi thơ của cậu có một cái gì đó rất khó khăn và đầy sóng gió.

Quay trở lại với chuyện tại sân bóng rổ. Alfred khi nghe thấy Nikolai hỏi vậy, thì tùy thuộc tâm trạng cậu cũng muốn nói thật với Nikolai biết về chuyện gia đình mình. Nhưng rồi nghĩ lại, tự dưng cậu lại nổi hứng muốn nói úp úp mở mở về chuyện ông Ivan sắp tái hôn. Cậu không biết nữa. Cậu đã chuẩn bị sẵn cho việc ông Ivan sắp tái hôn và cậu sẽ được gặp gia đình của cái người tên "Wang Yao" đó (thú thực thì cậu cũng đã từng nghe nói đến người này rồi chứ không phải là quá xa lạ gì, ông ta là một đạo diễn nổi tiếng và chính Alfred cũng đã từng xem trên dưới năm bộ phim của ông ta làm tại Hollywood). Alfred đang rối lòng, cậu không biết chuyện gì đang khiến cậu để tâm và buồn phiền nhiều hơn, là chuyện gia đình, hay chuyện yêu đương.

"Sao vậy hả, Al?" Nikolai huých nhẹ tay đứa cháu họ của mình. "Nếu mà mày không nói, thì tao cũng sẽ tự tìm ra thôi, thế nên mày không cần phải tự ép mình như thế đâu."

"Ý mày đang bảo là chuyện gì cơ?" Alfred như bừng tỉnh. "Xin lỗi, tao không để ý."

"Cái thằng này, nhiều lúc mày mơ màng vô bờ bến! Ý tao là chuyện anh Vanya ấy, thôi, mày khỏi cần phải nói nữa. Lúc mày buồn trông mày chán đời khôn tả."

Alfred cười lớn, "Chết đi Nick, ăn nói kiểu gì vậy, mày tính mỉa mai tao à? Ừ, công nhận là tao đang chán đời, nhưng một phần cũng là vì chuyện khác kia."

"Hửm? Nhưng chính xác thì là chuyện gì mới được chứ?" Nikolai xoay xoay quả bóng rổ trên tay.

Bỗng một giọng nói vang lên từ đằng sau lưng Alfred và Nikolai:

"Thằng quỷ này đang bị thất tình, có mà tới sáng mai mày cũng không thể an ủi nó được đâu, Nikolai à!"

Alfred và Nikolai giật nảy mình quay lại. Tưởng ai, họ thở phào, hóa ra đó là tiếng của Giovanni Vargas, thằng bạn trong lớp lịch sử của họ. Giovanni cười toe toét len người vào giữa chỗ Alfred và Nikolai đang ngồi; khoác tay lên vai cả hai chàng trai, cậu ta bắt đầu:

"Chàng Alfred nhà ta đang phát mê mệt cái cô gái châu Á mà cậu ta đã gặp hôm nọ, nên sai Giovanni này làm sứ giả tình yêu đi tìm thông tin của nàng," Giovanni rót vào tai Nikolai những lời đường mật đến nỗi khiến cho cậu bạn người Belarus này phải tránh xa cả thước mà thốt lên, "Thôi đi ông ơi, tởm quá."

"Này, chẳng tởm đâu Hoàng tử Băng giá ạ," Giovanni cười tươi rói, giọng cợt nhả và vỗ vỗ nhẹ vào má của Nikolai. "Alfred cưng của chúng ta đang si tình như thế thì ông phải lấy làm vui vì thằng nhóc đã nhận ra được chân lí đầu tiên của cuộc đời mình đi chứ. Mà nói thật, may mà nó hỏi tôi, chứ nó mà hỏi ông ấy hả, thì thằng nhóc này có mà bỏ ăn bỏ uống mà chết khát đi vì tình từ lâu rồi. Chú Kolya phải cảm ơn tôi vì tôi đã cứu người cháu họ muôn vàn yêu quý của chú chứ, ai lại làm thái độ đuổi tôi đi như đuổi tà thế bao giờ, phải không?"

"Ông ơi, ông như gay," Nikolai nhăn mặt và càng lùi xa hơn nữa, trong khi Giovanni thì lại càng tiến gần đến cậu hơn. "Đã bảo là thôi mà! Có cái gì thì nói lẹ lẹ lên, chứ tình yêu sến súa kiểu La Mã như ông tôi dị ứng lắm."

Alfred ngồi bên cạnh, nghe thấy cuộc nói chuyện giữa Giovanni và Nikolai mà phá lên cười, "Thôi, được rồi, Giovanni, đừng chọc Nick nữa. Mà này, Giovanni, có thật là mày đã có tin về cô ấy rồi không?"

"Sao lại không có chứ," Giovanni quay mặt sang phía Alfred. "Mày coi thường bảy mươi hai phép thần thông vì tình của tao quá rồi đấy, Hoàng tử Tóc vàng ạ. Tất nhiên là có tin về cô ấy nên tao mới đến đây tìm mày chứ; mày nên nhớ, đối với Giovanni Vargas thì chỉ trong vòng ba mươi phút đồng hồ thì mọi thông tin, sở thích về cô gái mà mũi tên Tình yêu cần nhắm tới đều phải nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay."

"Rồi, tao biết mày giỏi rồi," Alfred nôn nóng nói, "có tin gì thì làm ơn mày nhả ra đây mau mau đi thằng quỷ."

Giovanni tặc lưỡi, "Chà, vào vấn đề chính nhé. Alfred, cái cô nàng mà mày đang đâm đầu vào ấy, thú thật là khó tìm được thông tin lắm. Nhà cô ấy chẳng giàu có gì, bản thân cô ta cũng chẳng phải là một học sinh nổi trội: không thể khai thác được trên mạng lẫn từ những người xung quanh – mà khiếp, cô ta có ít bạn đến thế kia à? – nên tao phải mò vào hack máy tính của trường để kiếm được thông tin về cô ấy đấy," nói đoạn, Giovanni móc trong túi lấy ra một cuốn sổ nhỏ màu xanh, Alfred tò mò quá cũng ghé mắt vào xem thử. "Đây này, cô ấy tên là Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa, người Việt Nam, – tao chụp được cái hình này lúc cô ấy đang đi dạo ở chỗ vườn hoa đấy, xinh chưa? Ấy, làm cái gì mà lớ rớ cái tay thế hả Alfred, mày cứ từ từ đã nào! – mà xui đời cho mày rồi con ạ, cô ấy là học sinh thuộc diện đạt được học bổng, lại là đàn chị lớp mười một nữa chứ. Tao nghiệm rồi, đàn chị lớp mười một thì khó tán lắm mày ạ, nhất là với những cô nàng suốt ngày chỉ biết đi học rồi về nhà, chẳng biết việc xã giao tiệc tùng gì như cái cô nàng này."

"Mày im đi, một nửa số thông tin mày báo tao đã biết rồi, phần còn lại chỉ là đồ thừa," Alfred nói. "Chỉ có mỗi cái hình là tao nhìn còn thấy có giá trị."

Nikolai trầm ngâm một lát, rồi cười khẩy, "Học sinh thuộc diện đạt học bổng? Chà, là cái loại mà các thầy cô giáo thường hay gọi là "những con người có đầu óc tỉnh táo nhất thế giới" ghê gớm đó hả?"

"Này, mày giễu tao đấy hả thằng kia? Để yên cho bố con tao đóng cửa bảo nhau nào," Giovanni quay lưng lại đáp trả.

Từ đằng xa, tiếng của mấy đứa bạn gọi Nikolai trở lại sân luyện tập, "Này, Phó Chỉ huy mà làm cái quái gì chôn chân ở đó lâu thế hả?", khiến cho cậu ta không thể ngồi mà tiếp tục tham gia vào cuộc trò chuyện được. Nikolai đứng dậy, đập nhẹ vào lưng của Giovanni và vỗ vỗ nhẹ vai Alfred hai cái, nói, "Thôi, tao đi đây. Mày ở lại tư vấn chuyện tán gái vui vẻ nhé, bố mày chuồn."

"Ừ, lặn đi cho nước nó trong," Giovanni bật cười, hất đầu về phía đám cầu thủ bóng rổ, rồi lại trở về phía Alfred. "Nãy giờ tao nói chơi đấy, chứ số mày không đến mức thảm đến thế đâu. Đối tượng mà mày đang theo đuổi, Hoa ấy, cũng phải thuộc loại dễ thương, thông minh lắm chứ nếu không sao cô ta được mời vào đây. Mà kì lạ nhé, tao đã cố tìm xem ai là người bảo trợ cho Hoa rồi, nhưng tài liệu về mảng này của nhà trường được khóa kĩ quá, hack không vào. Mà có vẻ như chính cô ta cũng không biết người chống lưng cho mình là ai nữa kìa. Bạn bè của Hoa bảo cô ta "khá buồn tẻ", suốt ngày chỉ biết đi vào câu lạc bộ nấu ăn rồi sang thư viện đọc sách thôi, chứ ít khi giao du với mọi người lắm. Có chăng thì cũng chỉ là với vài người quen thân. Cô em gái Li Mei-lin của Hoa thì được yêu quý hơn nhiều."

"Mei-lin à?" Alfred hơi ngờ ngợ cái tên này. "À, tao biết cô này rồi. Nhưng tao tưởng Mei-lin là người Đài Loan, gia đình của cô ta giàu có lắm kia mà? Cô ấy cũng là thành viên của đội cổ vũ đấy – mấy lần đi chơi tao cũng có nói chuyện với cô ta."

"Ai mà biết được, trong đây nó ghi thế. Chắc là Hoa có bà con họ hàng gì đó ở Đài Loan… nhận làm con gái nuôi! Cô ấy có nhiều anh chị em khác quốc tịch lắm, Mei-lin chỉ là một trong số đó thôi. Chà, thấy tiếc chưa hả nhóc, bé Mei-lin có cô chị xinh thế mà mãi đến bây giờ mới biết."

"Mày có biết bạn của Hoa là ai không?" Alfred hỏi tiếp.

"Có, nghe bảo cô ấy cũng có hay nói chuyện với Kasem Natakarn – đàn anh người Thái Lan của cô ấy, học trên chúng ta cả hai khóa lận. Hình như hai người đó khá thân nhau thì phải…"

Chưa nghe đến hết câu, Alfred đã kêu lên một tiếng như thể cậu vừa bị đâm một cú chí tử vào ngực, "Cái gì cơ, đã có bạn trai rồi à?!", và cậu ngả mạnh người ra sau, đau đớn khôn tả.

"Mày có tình địch rồi đấy à? Không, Alfred, họ chỉ là bạn thôi. Hoa đã nói là cô ấy có bạn trai đâu nào?" Giovanni cố an ủi. "Mà sao hôm nay mày có vẻ buồn thảm hơn mọi ngày vậy?"

"Mày không hiểu đâu!" Alfred bùng nổ. "Ở nhà tao đang dính phốt của bố tao, đã thế lại còn thêm chuyện này nữa chứ - đời tao đúng thật là chẳng ra làm sao! Mày có biết là chuyện gia đình lẫn chuyện hẹn hò của tao đang lộn tùng phèo hết cả lên rồi không? Nếu nói là chúng bê bết thì tao còn mừng, tao sẽ tuyệt vọng và rũ bỏ tất cả để bắt đầu lại từ đầu; vậy mà đằng này, chúng nó cứ xáo trộn lên hết như lễ hội nhảy ngựa như thế thì thử hỏi sao tao không muốn hét lên cho được chứ."

Giovanni mở tròn mắt. Anh hơi ngậm cây bút một lát, rồi nói, "Sao mày không bảo với tao sớm? Thế ở nhà mày có chuyện gì kể tao nghe."

Alfred đánh thở dài thườn thượt, "Mày không biết cái đời tao khốn nạn đến mức nào đâu. Chẳng là bố tao… ông ấy sắp tái hôn. Mà cái người mà ông ấy sắp tái hôn này lại có năm đứa con rồi – thậm chí là sáu, tao cũng cóc biết nữa, nhưng chuẩn ý là sắp tới đây tao sẽ phải lừa lựa mà làm bạn với tụi nó: hai gái ba trai – tao thì chẳng có ngại gì việc kết bạn với chúng nó, nhưng mà thế vẫn còn chưa đủ! Bố tao bảo, để tiện cho việc hai nhà quen biết hơn sau này và rút bớt khoảng cách, sắp tới đây, chị em tao phải ở chung nhà với mấy đứa con của cái người đó. Mày nghĩ xem, năm người chứ có phải đùa đâu. Ở vài ngày thì tụi tao còn chịu được, chứ mà sống với tụi nó cho đến khi lên Đại học, chắc tao chết mất."

"Chà, đến năm đứa kia à," Giovanni cau mày. "Thế chúng nó là người nước nào?"

"Bố tao sắp tái hôn với một người Trung Quốc," Alfred tặc lưỡi. "Chậc, sắp tới, tao lại sống chung với một lũ Trung Quốc đây. Mày nghĩ xem tao còn lòng dạ nào mà thảnh thơi làm việc gì nữa không? Chị gái tao tức lắm, hôm qua lại còn định đuổi bố tao ra khỏi nhà – nhưng rồi…"

"Rồi sao?"

"Thì còn sao nữa! Bố tao dọa là sẽ tự sát, rồi vân vân khiến tụi tao ớn đời quá không biết phải làm gì ngoài gật đầu đồng ý. Nhà cửa thì bề bộn cả ra, đến cả đồ ăn tối cũng phải bỏ mứa ra đó vì Amelia giận quá bỏ vào phòng – rồi biết gì không, chị ta ở trong phòng suốt cả đêm, ăn đồ ăn vặt và đóng cửa riết – may mà tao có phòng riêng, chứ nếu không thì đã toi mạng từ lâu rồi. Nhưng sắp tới là thôi nhé, chấm dứt quãng ngày bình yên! Bọn nó sẽ chuyển đến và mỗi đứa sẽ được ưu ái ở một phòng riêng – có mỗi bà chị Amelia giận dỗi thôi là đã làm tao đủ mệt rồi, giờ lại còn thêm hai đứa con gái, ba đứa con trai sống chung với tụi tao nữa thì cả cái nhà của tao trở thành cái sở thú à?! Mày thử hỏi xem như thế tao có bị stress nặng không? Tại sao người lớn lại có thể tự quyết định mọi việc như thế mà không thử hỏi ý kiến của tụi tao chứ, rõ ràng là quá bất công. Mà không phải chỉ có tụi tao bất mãn đâu, bọn con cái của gia đình nhà đằng bên cũng có mặn mà gì với cái ý tưởng này: hôm qua ông… à quên, người đó gọi điện về nhà báo tin, đứa con gái cả còn giận quá đập thẳng điện thoại cái rầm - làm bố tao phát hoảng phải ngắt điện thoại đi để không cho ai gọi lại, kẻo tụi nó mang dao búa đến xử nhà tao thì khốn."

"Hai đứa con gái, ba đứa con trai?" Giovanni chớp chớp mắt hỏi lại. "Mày sẽ sống _chung _với tụi nó á?"

"Ừ, nghe bảo còn có một thằng bé sơ sinh đang nằm ở trong nôi nữa – hết nói nổi! Nhưng thôi, tao đã bảo với mày lần thứ mấy rồi, là đời tao bắt đầu khốn nạn từ đây. Đã thế, chúng nó lại còn là học sinh của W Academy hết cả đám nữa kia chứ. Tao chỉ sợ là nếu lỡ có chuyện gì thì chúng nó sẽ đi bêu riếu tao khắp cả trường – còn đâu là hình tượng anh hùng của tao nữa!"

Giovanni nhìn Alfred mà phát tội, "Khổ cho thằng bé," anh nghĩ và thở dài.

Giovanni đặt tay lên vai Alfred, "Thôi được rồi mà, Al. Đời không có đến mức tồi tệ đến thế đâu – còn nước còn tát, chuyện đâu sẽ có đó mà. Anh hùng như mày mà lại dễ buông xuôi đến thế à? Thật chẳng giống mày chút nào cả. Được rồi, để giúp cho mày trút bớt đi được gánh nặng, tao hứa là sẽ quân sư cho mày thật nhiệt thành vụ hẹn hò, để cho tâm trí mày được thảnh thơi một chút. Chứ mày mà bị stress như thế này thì có khối đứa nó lãnh đủ đấy, nhé."

"Thế mày định khuyên tao cái gì vụ của Hoa đây?" Alfred bắt đầu bình tĩnh trở lại. "Hẹn cô ấy đi chơi chắc?"

"A đấy! Lại nhắc lại chuyện hôm bữa, mày làm gì mà để cho Hoa cô ấy giận thế hả? Nếu không phải là vì tao đang bận hớt Monique thì rõ ràng tao sẽ được xem cảnh hay rồi – nhưng là cảnh hay máu me. Nói đi, mày lại tán gái theo cái cách đánh nhanh thắng nhanh của mày đó hả?"

Alfred làm mặt khó hiểu, "Cách đó thì có gì sai? Tao tán mấy đợt mà vẫn thành công đấy thôi. Tao nói chuyện, rồi cầm tay cô ấy thôi mà?" Và khi Giovanni hỏi chuyện là Alfred đã cầm tay Hoa kiểu nào, Alfred liền ngay lập tức nhận được một cú dúi đầu của Giovanni khi kể hết sự tình về cái vụ bút xanh bút đỏ cùng với những lời mời mọc, những câu tán tỉnh vồ vập được ghi trong cuốn vở ngày hôm trước.

"Đấy, thấy chưa! Baby Alfred tán gái rõ ngu! Mày phải nên biết rằng, kiểu phụ nữ châu Á truyền thống như Hoa là không thích bị người khác theo đuổi như đại bàng vồ mồi như mày đâu, thế nên mày bỏ ngay cái kiểu đó đi cho tao nhờ."

"Ơ, thế tao phải làm sao? Cách đó luôn có tác dụng mà."

"Tin tao đi, tao nghiệm hơn mày nhiều. Thôi được rồi, để tao lấy cho mày vài ví dụ nhé! Nikolai!"

Nikolai đứng từ đằng xa, đang tập bóng rổ thì nghe thấy tiếng Giovanni, "Ờ, gì thế?" giọng cậu vang lại.

Giovanni không câu nệ gì cả, hỏi thẳng, "Tao hỏi mày, nếu như mày thích một người, thì mày sẽ làm như thế nào? Nói thật đi!"

Đồng đội của Nikolai cười ran lên khi nghe thấy câu hỏi này. Thế nhưng Nikolai liếc nhìn họ, ý bảo là cả đám hãy im mồm đi rồi đáp, "Ừ thì, nếu như tao thích người đó, thì tao sẽ đi theo người đó đến khắp mọi nơi."

"Thế lỡ người đó không thích mày thì sao?" Một đứa bạn của Nikolai hỏi đùa.

"Thì tao vẫn sẽ theo người đó đến tận chân trời góc bể."

Lần này thì Nikolai làm vẻ mặt nghiêm túc thật sự. Cậu không cần phải gằn giọng để chứng tỏ độ trung thực của mình đến mức nào, nhưng vẻ mặt của cậu, cử chỉ và giọng điệu của cậu khi nói câu đó, khi nghĩ rằng điều mà mình luôn tự nhủ hằng bấy lâu nay là điều hiển nhiên đối với tất cả mọi người, cho thấy rằng cậu không đùa. Và đám bạn của Nikolai bỗng chớp chớp mắt, hơi lúng túng: họ không nghĩ rằng Nikolai lại có thể trả lời một cách nghiêm túc đến thế. Họ cứ nghĩ câu hỏi của Giovanni vốn chỉ là một câu đùa cợt.

Nhưng Giovanni thì đập tay lên trán, lẩm bẩm câu, "Tao hiểu rồi, chúng mày cứ tập đi. Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền chúng mày. À quên, không phải tất cả chúng mày, khoan đã, hey! Tino!"

Lần này thì đến lượt Tino Vainamoinen, cậu bạn người Phần Lan của Alfred và Nikolai, quay lại:

"Sao vậy, mấy cậu gọi mình à?" Tino nhiệt tình đến nỗi khi nghe gọi đến tên, cậu liền tiến ngay đến chỗ của Alfred và Giovanni.

"Tino, mình hỏi cậu câu này thật lòng," Giovanni vỗ vai bạn. "Nghe nói bây giờ, cậu đang rất thân với Berwald, đúng không? Ừ, nếu thế thì… cậu hay thường thể hiện tình cảm của mình đối với Berwald như thế nào? Cậu nói mình nghe coi."

"Ờ, thì... cậu hỏi khó mình quá. Nhưng mình hay tặng anh ấy thật nhiều quà vào ngày lễ Giáng Sinh. Mình mặc trang phục ông già Nôen, còn anh ấy thì mặc trang phục tuần lộc, chúng mình đi phát quà cho trẻ em khắp xóm – Alfred cũng nhận được quà rồi nhỉ? Cậu ấy thích món game mới mà tụi mình đã mua tặng cậu ta lắm (Alfred: à, vâng, cái game tôi chơi suốt hồi mùa đông năm ngoái). Sau đó tụi mình cùng đi làm từ thiện ở các nước khác. Rồi đến đêm, nếu như Berwald cảm thấy cô đơn quá thì anh ấy có thể sang ngủ với mình – cho dù anh ấy có thể trông hơi đáng sợ một chút, nhất là về đêm."

Giovanni đã muốn tự lấy tay đập vào đầu khi nghe Tino nói đến giữa cái đoạn, "đi phát quà cho trẻ em khắp xóm", nhưng vì phép lịch sự, cậu đã không làm thế. Cậu cảm ơn Tino vì đã nhiệt tình trả lời câu hỏi của mình; và khi cậu bạn người Phần Lan đã đi ra sân tập bóng rổ, thì Giovanni bèn trở lại bên Alfred và thở dài, "Thôi, cũng khó trách được mày."

"Thế mày tính khuyên tao cái gì đây?" Alfred phì cười.

"Nói ngắn gọn nhé: thứ nhất, là mày hấp thụ tinh hoa về vấn đề tình yêu của đám bạn mày ít thôi. Thứ hai, là đối với phụ nữ châu Á, mày phải thể hiện mày là một người đàn ông có bản lĩnh, biết tự kiềm chế và kiên trì theo đuổi đối tượng. Tao nói nghiêm túc đấy, không phải chỉ là phụ nữ châu Á, mà tất cả những người phụ nữ mong muốn một mối quan hệ nghiêm túc trên thế giới này đều tránh xa những cái thằng Hoàng tử đẹp mã như mày. Đã thế trong mắt cô ấy, mày bây giờ chỉ còn là một cái thằng trẻ con tán gái chưa trôi nữa chứ. Mày phải thể hiện bản lĩnh đàn ông của mày nhiều vào, dù có thích cô ấy đến bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa thì cũng-phải-biết-tự-kiềm-chế-bản-thân-mình, nghe rõ những từ tao nhấn mạnh chưa? Có thế thì người ta mới phục mày được, mới thấy an toàn khi chính bản thân mày đã biết tự giữ khoảng cách và không để cho mọi chuyện đi quá đà được. Kinh nghiệm tu rèn bao nhiêu năm trời đấy, mày trẻ trâu tao cóc chịu được." Và Giovanni kết thúc bài diễn thuyết dông dài của mình bằng một cú gõ nhẹ vào sống mũi của Alfred.

"Thế thì mày chỉ cần nói thế thôi, chứ bày vẽ đưa ra mấy cái ví dụ kia làm gì?"

"Có thế thì mày mới sáng mắt sự đời ra ấy!" Giovanni lại dúi đầu Alfred lần nữa. "Kêu ca cái gì? Thôi được rồi, để tao tính thời gian nào. Chà, bây giờ cũng là mười một giờ rưỡi rồi. Có một tin nữa tao muốn nói cho mày biết, là vào những giờ giải lao như thế này Hoa thường hay đến câu lạc bộ nấu ăn, hoặc thư viện – nhưng cô ấy chỉ đến những lúc nào rảnh thôi. Dạo này câu lạc bộ nấu ăn đang có đề tài làm bánh mới nên tao nghĩ Hoa bận rộn lắm – cô ấy là Phó chủ nhiệm của cái câu lạc bộ ấy, nên tao nghĩ chắc giờ này cô ấy đang ở trên đó thôi chứ không thể là ở chỗ nào khác được. Nếu mà mày rảnh chẳng biết làm cái quái gì thì tao xin mày, ngàn lời nói không bằng một hành động, chớp cơ hội lên ngay tầng trên mà gặp nàng đi."

"Cái gì? Hoa, bây giờ đang ở trên chỗ câu lạc bộ sao? Trời ạ, nói cả buổi trời mới được cái thông tin báu như vậy mà mày không chịu nói sớm! Mày đúng là quân sư số một, tao sẽ ghi nhớ lời mày," Alfred hí hửng nói và lắc lắc vai Giovanni không ngừng. "Được rồi, tao hứa với mày là sẽ y như lời mày nói. Yêu mày ghê _baby_, tao lướt đây."

"Nói chuyện nghe ghê cóc chịu được," Giovanni rùng mình. "Tao tưởng có mỗi tao nói mấy thứ đó thôi, chứ vào miệng mày nghe đúng lợm giọng. Thôi, cút đi cho tao rảnh mắt."

"Rồi, rồi! Tao đi nhé! Ê, chúng mày, cứ tập đi, anh hùng có chút chuyện riêng cần phải xử lý," Và Alfred, trong bụng sướng rơn, vụt biến khỏi sân tập bóng rổ trước sự ngạc nhiên của đám bạn, "Nó có cái gì mà tự dưng đang buồn thiu bỗng lại vui bất thình lình thế hả trời?" Nikolai tự hỏi.

* * *

Ngọc Hoa vốn là một cô gái im lặng và không thích gây sự ồn ào. Vì thế nên mà trong khi các bạn của cô ai ai cũng hùa ra để vây quanh và xin chữ kí của Louise, làm huyên náo khắp sân trường và càng khiến cho đài báo có thêm nhiều thứ để viết về Học viện W, Ngọc Hoa lại chỉ muốn ở trong câu lạc bộ nấu ăn và cố gắng hoàn thành xong phận sự của mình. Sắp tới câu lạc bộ nấu ăn có tổ chức một đề tài về mảng làm các loại bánh tráng miệng, nên Ngọc Hoa, ngoài việc chuẩn bị cho chính thực đơn của mình, cô còn phải thay mặt Louise Bonnefoy – vốn là Chủ tịch của cái câu lạc bộ này – sắp xếp và tổ chức một bữa tiệc nhẹ cho toàn trường thưởng thức. Kì vọng được đặt lên vai Hoa khiến cho cô không thể làm ngơ chuyện này được; hơn nữa, chuyện thi cử giữa kì sắp tới lại càng làm cho cô bận rộn thêm: được phút nào rảnh là hay phút đó, Hoa phải lên kế hoạch để cho tất cả mọi thứ được tiến hành thuận lợi. Cô chờ cho mẻ bánh bích quy vị gừng của mình ra lò và đợi khi chúng nguội hẳn rồi thì sẽ phết ít mật ong lên một cái để ăn thử; phần còn lại thì cô sẽ gói vào một túi nhỏ để mang về cho anh em của mình ăn.

Cũng chính vì cách sống bình lặng như thế này mà Ngọc Hoa thường bị các nữ sinh trong lớp cho là buồn tẻ. Khác với anh em của mình được sinh ra trong những gia đình giàu có, cô vốn chỉ là con gái của một nữ kiến trúc sư bình thường. Ngọc Hoa đôi khi tự hỏi tại sao mình lại có thể vào được đây. Người đỡ đầu của mình là ai? Không như Angelique được nhiều người biết đến vì là con gái nuôi của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, chẳng ai biết, và chính Ngọc Hoa cũng không hề biết được, là ai đã giới thiệu cô cho Ban giám hiệu của trường. Thế nhưng cũng giống như Angelique, Hoa thuộc vào cái giới mà người ta thường không hay để ý đến – những người thuộc giới thượng lưu xa hoa thì đoái hoài gì đến một con bé không rõ gốc gác từ đâu chuyển tới? Nhiều lần Mei-lin hỏi Hoa là tại sao cô không đi chơi cùng với ai đó cho vui – nhưng Hoa chỉ đơn giản đáp lại rằng, "Chị thích ở nhà hơn."

Không phải là bởi vì cô ngại, mà là bởi vì cô không muốn dính dáng đến bất kì một chuyện điên rồ nào xảy ra tại Học viện W. Mẫu người như Hoa, mà theo như thầy Hiệu trưởng Julius Vargas miêu tả là "mẫu người quan sát" – giữ bình tĩnh cao độ, tỉnh táo và luôn biết mình biết người, và đặc biệt nhất là câu nói đầy ấn tượng của Hoa, "Thầy biết không, em biết mình có cái gì và em biết mình phải sử dụng nó như thế nào và vào mục đích gì," khiến cho thầy Vargas hết sức thích thú. Thầy dắt Hoa đến học thử một học kì tại W Academy; và ở đây, sau khi vượt qua những cảm giác ngưỡng mộ đến gần như sợ hãi ban đầu, về ấn tượng của một cô bé đối với những người giàu có hơn mình, con cái cháu chắt của những gia đình dòng dõi trâm anh có thái độ kiêu kì và ý thức được về giai tầng thượng lưu của mình từ rất sớm; Hoa bắt đầu quen dần với cách sống điên rồ không ngừng nghỉ và thậm chí có lúc còn gây sốc của những học sinh ở W Academy. Nhưng kể cả sau khi có quan sát và biết được tất cả những gì đang diễn ra rồi, cô vẫn không hiểu cái câu mà thầy Vargas đã nói với mình trong quá khứ:

"Em biết không, nhóm Trung lập, mà đứng đầu là Vash Zwingli, sẽ đứng ngoài vòng chơi và biết cách giảng hòa sau tất cả; còn những người "quan sát" như em, thì sẽ biết đứng ngoài vòng chơi một lúc, để rồi nhìn thấy được điểm "nút thắt" ở ngay chính giữa tâm của những câu chuyện điên rồ đang chạy vòng quanh này."

Hoa mở lò nướng và lấy mẻ bánh gừng ra. Những lúc im lặng như thế này cô muốn suy nghĩ và tự hỏi ý của thầy Vargas là gì, nhưng rồi cô cũng nghi ngờ, không lẽ thầy Vargas chỉ nói thế là để cô cảm thấy mình đặc biệt và tự tin hơn sao? Sống giữa một Học viện đầy những con người ưa sống xa hoa như thế này, một người con gái như Hoa quả thật đôi lúc cũng thấy mình thua kém không bằng người khác. Ý của thầy Vargas chỉ là để trấn an Ngọc Hoa, hay đằng sau câu nói đó quả thật có một ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt? "Thôi, kệ vậy," Hoa thở phào, lấy những chiếc bánh ra đĩa và quyết định không để tâm đến lời của thầy Vargas làm gì cho thêm mệt mỏi nữa. Chuyện gia đình của cô đã đủ nhức đầu lắm rồi.

Đúng vậy, chuyện gia đình. Hoa nhớ đến ba từ đó mà lại càng cảm thấy như mình vừa phải chịu thêm một gánh nặng. Ngày hôm qua, lúc gần bảy giờ tối khi cả nhà chuẩn bị ăn cơm, cô đã nhận được một cú điện thoại đột ngột từ bố, "Sao bố về trễ vậy?" Cô hỏi, không thể giấu nổi cơn bực mình. "Bố có biết bây giờ đã là mấy giờ rồi không? Cả nhà đã tắm rửa xong xuôi chuẩn bị ăn cơm hết rồi, vậy mà sao bố vẫn cứ còn chưa về là thế nào hả? Bố có công tác đột xuất thì cũng phải nói cho con biết sớm một tiếng chứ - nấu thừa cơm rồi đây này. Hả? Bố nói sao? Bố đang ở nhà của ai kia? Jia Long, tắt hộ cái bếp cho chị."

"Có chuyện gì vậy Hoa?" Kiku lo lắng hỏi, nhưng Hoa đã ra hiệu không cho anh cầm máy.

Và liền sau đó là một tràng tâm sự, có cả những lời nức nở nỉ non gì đó qua điện thoại. Hai mươi phút đồng hồ trôi qua, Kiku càng lúc càng trở nên sốt ruột, ngay cả khi anh đã ngồi xem ti vi và ăn vặt một chút cho đỡ đói, anh vẫn không ngừng ngó vào chỗ hành lang, nơi mà Hoa đang cầm lấy cái điện thoại và im lặng – im lặng đến mức đáng sợ, như thể cô đang cố dằn lòng để giữ bình tĩnh và để không phải hét toáng lên. Kiku không chịu nổi bèn đứng dậy định đi đến chỗ Hoa, đã hơn ba mươi phút trôi qua và đến ngay cả thằng Young-Soo hay gây lộn với Mei-lin ồn ào thế, cũng phải nghe lời anh mà giữ im lặng cho Hoa nói chuyện. Nồi cá kho mà Hoa đang làm như thế là coi như đi tong. Nhưng ngay khi Kiku tiến đến, thì Hoa đã giận quá hóa rồ mà đập thẳng cái điện thoại xuống một phát, ngay sau khi cô mắng ông Wang Yao qua điện thoại rằng, "Bố im đi, chúng con ghét bố và không muốn nghe thêm cái gì nữa hết!"

Hoa cảm thấy mình như không được tôn trọng. Thực sự trong mắt ông bố đó, thì Hoa, Kiku và các em của hai người có còn là cái gì nữa không? Mọi thứ đang êm đẹp, gia thất sau nhiều năm sóng gió thì bây giờ đang được chính các con của ông ta cố giữ cho bình yên, vậy mà… "Trời ơi, bỗng dưng nghĩ ra cái chuyện sống chung cái quái gì chứ?!" Hoa dậm mạnh chân và suýt khóc thét lên. Mei-lin mở tròn mắt còn Young-Soo thì hoảng quá – hoảng vì chị mình đã thực sự quá tức giận. "Hoa, em có sao không? Có gì nói cho anh nghe nào!" Kiku chạy theo Hoa và Jia Long, dù làm vẻ mặt bình tĩnh nhưng trong lòng cũng phải bối rối, "Chị ơi, chị có làm sao không? Chị Hoa à, bố đã nói gì hả, chị kể cho anh Kiku với em biết đi."

Hoa không muốn kể, nhưng rồi cũng phải đành kể, chuyện bố của họ đã thỏa thuận với cái ông Ivan đó, là cả năm người bọn họ sẽ cùng sống chung với gia đình của ông Ivan. Và, "Ông ấy có hai đứa con, và tụi mình trong mấy ngày tới sẽ phải chuyển nhà đi để sống với gia đình của ổng."

Thực sự là quá xáo trộn. Loạn hết cả nhà lên rồi. Kiku với Jia Long nhìn nhau một lúc, và tự hỏi là cái nhà ông Ivan đó ở đâu để họ còn lấy kiếm vác pháo ra mà đi xử bố họ, vì cái tội đã không hỏi ý kiến của ai trước mà đã dám ra quyết định như vậy. Mei-lin và Young-Soo, nghe xong tin này, rõ ràng là cũng chẳng mặn mà gì cho lắm.

Kiku muốn gọi điện lại hỏi bố cho rõ. Nhưng điện thoại nhà bên đã bị ngắt sóng đột ngột.

Mà thôi! Cứ mỗi lần nhắc đến ông bố Wang Yao là cứ mỗi lần Hoa chỉ muốn đá văng cái gì đó một phát. Hoa trút tức giận lên đống khay đựng bánh của mình bằng cách đẩy chúng vào thật mạnh, tạo nên những tiếng động to đến nỗi nếu có ai đó đi bên ngoài hành lang lúc này, nhất định cũng sẽ hoảng hốt và không hiểu là đang có chuyện gì xảy ra. "Này thì nghĩ cho con cái! Này thì sống chung!" Hoa cô rửa mạnh tay và sau đó thì đẩy thẳng hai cái khay bánh vào trong hộc. "Sống chung thì tự đi mà sống, đây không ham!"

Hoa không biết là những tiếng động do cô tạo ra đã giúp cho Alfred định vị được chính xác cô đang ở đâu. Cậu đang đi khắp hành lang để nhớ lại xem cái câu lạc bộ nấu ăn nó nằm ở chỗ nào thì bỗng nghe thấy mấy tiếng "Rầm" của những khay bánh đang được cất vào chạn và tiếng đóng cửa hộc tụ từ phía trước. Ở đây sao? Alfred nhìn lên cánh cửa lớn của phòng câu lạc bộ. Cậu không quen đường đi nước bước, nhưng cậu cũng biết mặt mũi bên ngoài của cái phòng thực hành này ra làm sao. Arthur Kirkland, dù hay bị cấm đoán và ngăn cản, thực sự vẫn muốn được gia nhập câu lạc bộ này và nếu nó không nằm dưới sự kiểm soát của Louise Bonnefoy, thì nhất định là ngày nào sau khi tan học anh ta cũng sẽ tới đây rồi. Louise đã từng dẫn Alfred đến đây một lần và chiếu cố cho cậu vào bất kì câu lạc bộ nào mà cậu thích – chỉ cần đó là câu lạc bộ nằm dưới quyền của Louise thì Alfred cứ thoải mái ra vào mà không phải e ngại cả – cậu và Amelia, cho dù hay đi gây chuyện trời ơi đất hỡi, vẫn là những đứa em trai em gái cưng của Louise và thường giúp Louise trong việc đá xoáy Arthur.

Alfred, với tác phong tự nhiên của mình, mở cửa ngay mà không hề kiêng dè gì cả. Xuất hiện trước mắt cậu là hình dáng bé nhỏ của Ngọc Hoa, đang cởi chiếc tạp dề và khăn trùm đầu ra, gấp lại để vào trong cặp. Mùi bánh bích quy trộn lẫn với hương hoa thơm phảng phất ở bên ngoài, cùng với mùi nắng khiến cho Alfred đột ngột phải ngưng lại, lúng túng. Cậu không biết mình phải làm gì bây giờ cả. Cậu quên mất lời của Giovanni đã nói trước đó, rằng cậu phải chậm rãi, phải tự chủ. Nhưng những câu nói đó chỉ thực sự trở về trong tâm trí của chàng trai đang yêu khi ánh mắt của cậu với Ngọc Hoa đã gặp nhau: cô ngạc nhiên và hơi lùi lại, cậu thì ngất ngây và hơi tiến lên. Trong một khoảnh khắc khi ý thức chợt ùa về, nhưng dịu dàng đến mức vẫn không tạo ra sự thay đổi trên ánh mắt của Alfred: trong sáng nhưng say mê, cậu mỉm cười và làm bộ gõ cửa, như một phép lịch sự và tự chủ mà Giovanni – bây giờ đã trở thành một hiện thân nào đó của sự nghiêm khắc trong tình yêu, nhưng với dáng vẻ mơ hồ như ý nghĩ trong đầu Alfred bây giờ – đã bắt cậu phải tuân theo.

"Xin lỗi, em chỉ muốn…" Alfred mở lời.

"Cậu làm gì ở đây?" Hoa hỏi nhanh, và trong chốc lát cô như muốn tìm cho mình một thứ vũ khí lợi hại nào đó, một cái cối chẳng hạn, để tự bảo vệ chính mình. Cô nhìn quanh và mở hộc tủ ra – thế nhưng ở đó không có một chiếc cối giã nào cả, mà chỉ có một cái lăn bánh đủ để hạ nốc áo bất kì tên ngốc nào nếu như người cầm nó trên tay đã có sẵn thế võ phòng thân.

Alfred thấy Hoa như đang sắp lăm lăm cái cây lăn bánh về phía mình, bèn bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê và dần tỉnh táo lại:

"Khoan đã! Chị đừng như thế, em không tính làm gì chị đâu. Khoan, chị bình tĩnh lại đã. Em chỉ muốn đến đây để xin lỗi chị thôi mà, chị tha thứ cho em nhé."

"Tha thứ cái gì cơ?" Hoa cau mày lại, vẫn cầm cái lăn bánh trên tay và không tỏ vẻ bị sao nhãng bởi lời nói của Alfred. "Mà cậu đến đây làm gì? Tôi đã bảo là tôi không thích loại người như cậu kia mà, giờ thì biến."

"Nghe này, Hoa – nếu đó đúng là cách phát âm mà người ta thường hay dùng để gọi chị - em xin lỗi, thật lòng đấy. Vụ ngày hôm qua là do em nông nổi quá. Hoa, bình tĩnh mà," Alfred cố thuyết phục Hoa, nhưng cô thì bắt đầu cảm thấy rùng mình – nói chính xác hơn thì là vì lạ - bởi cái cung cách vồ vập người mình yêu và chủ động trong mọi trường hợp của những chàng trai như Alfred. Họ không ngại nói ra tình cảm của mình và chân thành đến nỗi khiến Hoa cảm thấy bối rối, cô lùi lại và định ra khỏi phòng thực hành bằng cách men theo đường của những chiếc bàn dài và lò bếp, nhưng Alfred vẫn đi theo và quyết giữ Hoa lại bằng được.

"Cậu làm gì thế? Tôi hét lên bây giờ đấy! A, cái thằng này, hay là để tôi dộng cho cậu một cú thì cậu mới tỉnh ra hả? Bỏ tay tôi ra!" Và cây lăn bánh bị rơi xuống sàn.

Thế nhưng Alfred chẳng làm gì cả, cậu chỉ giữ chặt tay Hoa và cố kiềm chế cảm giác muốn ôm cô vào lòng. Được một lát, cậu hơi cúi mặt xuống, mắt nhắm lại rồi lại mở ra, cười nhạt, "Ôi, Chúa ơi, thật không thể tin nổi," cậu đã định nói thế. Nhưng thay vì thực sự thốt ra những lời xúc động như vậy, thì cậu lại lẩm bẩm những câu tức cười như, "Thằng Giovanni chết tiệt. Từ giờ tao công nhận mày là Thánh," rồi nhìn sang Ngọc Hoa, hai má đỏ hồng và mắt sáng lên, trong xanh một màu trong những tia nắng rực rỡ.

"Này, cậu vừa nói cái gì vậy?" Hoa định thần lại.

Alfred mỉm cười, "Em chỉ muốn nói xin lỗi chị thôi," và cậu buông tay Ngọc Hoa ra, thở dài bất lực.

Ngọc Hoa bỗng chốc thấy khó xử. Cô nhìn Alfred một lát, hơi lúng túng nhưng đành cất tiếng lên, cố lựa lời sao cho khỏi bị gượng gạo:

"Ê nè, sao tự dưng lại làm vẻ mặt nặng nề vậy?"

Alfred không đáp lại ngay. Trong một phút tích tắc nào đó, cậu bỗng thông suốt lời của Giovanni nói về sự tự kiềm chế bản thân mình. "Đúng thế," cậu cười khẩy và tự có những suy nghĩ nhạo báng chính mình, "trông anh hùng bây giờ thật chẳng khác nào như một thằng oắt con nông nổi không hiểu chuyện," rồi nhìn về phía Ngọc Hoa trước khi hướng ánh nhìn đi sang chỗ khác.

"Em xin lỗi chị vì chuyện hôm trước."

Alfred nói, và lần này thì Hoa có thể cảm nhận được sự chân thành trong chính giọng nói của cậu. Cô hơi chớp chớp hàng mi mắt, rồi lại cúi xuống nhặt cái cây lăn bánh lên:

"Được," Hoa đáp. "Nếu cậu thành thật như vậy thì tôi cũng không trách cậu nữa."

Alfred như không tin nổi vào tai mình, "Thật à? A, ý em là, chị thật sự không giận em nữa chứ?"

"Chí ít thì giờ này, cái mặt của cậu cũng khiến tôi cũng đỡ bực mình hơn ngày hôm qua," Hoa nhún vai.

"Thật sao?" Alfred mừng rơn. "Thế có nghĩa bây giờ chị đã coi em là bạn, đúng không?"

Hoa lườm mắt. Chậc, Alfred lại không nhớ đến lời Thánh Giovanni dạy, đừng có mà được đà lấn tới rồi.

"Em xin lỗi," Alfred hạ giọng xuống. "Em đòi hỏi hơi quá."

"Không sao," Hoa lạnh lùng nói. Nhưng vẻ mặt của Alfred lúc đó lại trông buồn cười quá khiến cô không tài nào giận lâu được. "Này, Alfred. Cậu đến đây để xin lỗi tôi mà, phải không?"

"Phải," Alfred gật đầu.

Hoa cầm lấy cây lăn bánh gõ gõ vào vai của cậu ta, "Thế thì xin lỗi xong rồi còn đứng đây làm gì? Đi nhanh lên! Nhanh, nhanh!"

"Ấy! Được rồi, đừng đuổi em đi như thế chứ!" Alfred bật cười và không ngại chuyện mình bị Ngọc Hoa giục đi ra ngoài. "Em đi ngay mà!"

"Nhanh lên! Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ mà không chạy nhanh được à! Nhanh, nhanh, nhanh lên!" Ngay khi Alfred vừa mới ra khỏi phòng thực hành, Hoa đã ló đầu ra cửa và hô những tràng như thể cô đang bắt chước những cô nàng trong đội cổ vũ của trường. Điều này không hẳn có nghĩa là Hoa đã coi Alfred là bạn, cô chỉ muốn cho cậu ta vui lên một chút thôi – chứ để cái vẻ mặt sầu thảm thế kia thì còn gì là Alfred đầy lạc quan mà cô vẫn hay thường thấy nữa chứ.

Alfred cười vui vẻ và chạy ra khỏi chỗ hành lang của phòng thực hành nấu ăn, nhưng rồi khi đi được một đoạn, cậu lại tò mò khi thấy có một dáng người đang đi về hướng ngược lại với cậu. Đó là một nam sinh có mái tóc màu nâu sẫm, khuôn mặt trông rất điển trai và phong thái toát lên vẻ lịch lãm, dịu dàng. Alfred nổi hứng tò mò, đi theo sau chàng trai này và hơi ngờ ngợ, "Hình như mình có gặp anh ta ở đâu rồi thì phải?" Và ngay sau khi thấy anh này dừng lại tại chỗ cửa sổ của phòng thực hành nấu ăn, cậu càng cảm thấy khó hiểu hơn nữa. "Cái gì vậy? Trong phòng đó chỉ có mình Hoa thôi mà."

Tiếng của Hoa cất lên đã làm rõ mọi nghi vấn của Alfred, "A, anh Kasem! Sắp hết giờ nghỉ giải lao rồi mà sao anh còn ghé qua đây làm gì?" Hoa vui vẻ hỏi. Khác hẳn thái độ xa cách khi nói chuyện với Alfred, Ngọc Hoa lại cực kì thân thiện với Kasem.

"Là Kasem Natakarn mà Giovanni nói tới đây à?" Alfred lặng lẽ đứng ở một góc khuất quan sát, nhưng cậu vẫn không thể nhớ nổi mình đã gặp Kasem ở đâu. Nhưng chuyện đó đối với Alfred bây giờ đã không còn quan trọng nữa rồi. Kasem, cái kẻ mà Giovanni đã nói là thân với Hoa… bỗng dưng trong lòng của Alfred có cảm giác như bị xáo trộn. Cậu muốn ra khỏi chỗ này ngay và kéo Hoa lại về phía mình. Nhưng rồi Alfred cũng cố kiềm lại, để xem anh chàng kia có động thái gì cái đã. Cậu không muốn Ngọc Hoa biết mình còn đang ở đây.

Thế nhưng Kasem Natakarn lại có vẻ là một chàng trai rất hiền lành và có nụ cười dễ thương nữa. Anh ấy có hỏi chuyện của gia đình Hoa, "Chuyện ngày hôm qua, em sẽ phải thu xếp trong mấy ngày tới nữa thật sao?"

"Vâng, nhưng không sao đâu anh, chúng em sẽ ổn thôi mà," Hoa đáp, cố giữ vẻ bình thường. Nhưng sau đó thì cô hơi cụp mắt xuống và nói với giọng buồn buồn, "Chúng em quen rồi. Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm, trong thời gian qua anh đã giúp chúng em rất nhiều."

Kasem mỉm cười, "Anh hiểu mà. Anh chỉ lo nên mới đến tìm em thôi. Dù gì thì chắc cũng là ở trong thành phố thôi, em có thể đến thăm nhà anh bất kì lúc nào em muốn."

"Cảm ơn anh, anh thật tốt quá," Ngọc Hoa thực sự cảm động. "À, em không có gì để đáp lễ về món quà anh tặng cho chúng em hôm trước. Em có làm một ít bánh đấy, em tặng anh."

"Chà, sao thế được. Đó là quà anh tặng các em mà. Từ giờ, anh sẽ không được gặp các em thường xuyên nữa."

"Anh cứ lấy đi," Hoa cười. "người nhà với nhau cả mà, anh lúc nào cũng lịch sự quá làm cho em thấy ngại đấy. Em đã chuẩn bị sẵn phần của mọi người rồi, anh lấy đi."

Sự tình là ngày hôm qua, khi Ngọc Hoa đang thực sự tức giận về chuyện bố cô đã tự ý quyết định việc nhà cửa, cô đã khóc và tự nhốt mình trong phòng. Mei-lin phải chạy sang nhờ Kasem an ủi Hoa, và cũng nhờ đó mà anh biết được sự tình của gia đình này. Anh cảm thông cho nỗi buồn của Hoa, nhưng cũng không thể làm gì được vì mọi việc đã quyết rồi. "Chúng ta vẫn sẽ gặp nhau ở trường mà," Kasem an ủi Hoa.

"Vâng, anh nói đúng," Hoa gật đầu.

Vẻ dịu dàng của Hoa đối với Kasem làm cho Alfred không thể không cảm thấy tức giận và đau lòng. Alfred mím môi, rồi quyết định không thèm xem cái cảnh mà cậu xem là chuyện yêu đương tình cảm sến súa kia nữa và quyết định rời khỏi hành lang hẳn. Thế nhưng cậu vẫn không bỏ cuộc. Có cái gì đó như thúc giục, như cổ động Alfred theo một cách cực đoan và lôi kéo cậu vào cái suy nghĩ là phải tách rời hai người đó. Thực sự thì ai cũng vậy cả thôi, một khi đã yêu rồi thì chỉ nghĩ mình là người duy nhất xứng với đối tượng đó thôi chứ không phải là ai khác; và đó cũng chính là điều mà Alfred đang đinh ninh trong đầu lúc ấy: không phải Kasem hay bất kì một chàng trai nào khác, mà phải là cậu. Và cậu sẽ quyết tâm tìm đủ mọi cách để Hoa ở bên cạnh mình.

Thế nhưng trong lúc đó, Hoa vẫn đang trò chuyện vui vẻ với Kasem. Cô chỉ bất thình lình chợt nhớ đến Alfred, khi cô có cảm giác như hình bóng cậu vẫn còn lảng vảng đâu đây.

"Kasem à," Hoa bỗng hỏi, "anh có biết, ở đội bóng rổ có thằng nhóc nào tên là Alfred không?"

"Hửm? Là Đội trưởng ấy hả? Tất nhiên là anh biết chứ, chính xác ra thì ai cũng biết mặt cậu ta. Có chuyện gì mà sao bỗng dưng em lại hỏi về cái cậu Alfred này vậy?"

"Anh gặp cậu ta lần nào chưa?"

Kasem hơi trầm ngâm, "Ùm, có lần. Hình như là từ hồi năm ngoái thì phải. Anh cùng với một số bạn học khi đó đã hợp thành một nhóm nhỏ để làm hướng dẫn viên du lịch cho một toán học sinh lớp chín. Alfred lúc đó là cái cậu học sinh tóc vàng mà anh đã bảo mãi là không được phép cho đám voi trong sở thú ăn bánh mì hay rau bina, vậy mà cậu ta cứ đem chìa hết mẩu sandwich này đến miếng cà chua khác cho đám voi ăn đấy. Tất nhiên là thằng bé có ý tốt và chỉ có vẻ… lơ đãng làm thế thôi – cứ như thể là mỗi khi nhìn thấy động vật, thằng bé lại có thói quen vô thức là thẩy cho đám động vật đó một miếng gì để chúng lót dạ – nhưng ai mà cũng làm như thế thì không nên đâu."

Hoa hỏi tiếp, "Thế thì còn mọi người, anh có nghe loáng thoáng về việc mọi người đồn nó là người như thế nào không?"

"Ý em là sao?" Kasem hơi thắc mắc.

"Ý em là, theo nhận xét của mọi người xung quanh, thằng nhóc Alfred đó là người tốt hay chỉ đơn thuần là một kẻ khoe khoang thôi ấy?" Hoa cố giải thích. "Anh có nghe bảo gì về nó không?"

Kasem suy nghĩ một lát, anh cố nhớ lại những gì mình đã nghe nói về Alfred.

"Anh không biết nhiều lắm, nhưng nghe bảo Alfred được lòng tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy lắm – và gây chuyện khiến cho Hội trưởng Kirkland tức điên lên cũng nhiều. Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ thì đương nhiên phải nổi tiếng rồi, nhưng có vẻ cậu ấy được mọi người khắp nơi yêu quý – vậy nên anh nghĩ, nếu chỉ xét qua hình thức thôi thì cậu ta không phải là một kẻ khó ưa đâu. Nhưng mà nghe bảo cũng có nhiều bạn gái lắm, cũng đúng thôi, được tiểu thư Bonnefoy huấn luyện mà."

"Hửm, vậy à?" Câu nói vô tư cuối cùng của Kasem đã khiến cho Hoa đi đến kết luận, "Hóa ra là một kẻ trăng hoa." Thế mà sao lúc đó, cô đã nghĩ thằng nhóc Alfred ấy là một người chân thành nhỉ? Từ giọng điệu đến cử chỉ, trông có vẻ như cậu ta đã thực lòng muốn xin lỗi Hoa. Hay đây chỉ là một chiêu trò lừa bịp của một tên hay đi sát gái mà thôi? Như Kasem đã nói ấy, cậu ta "được tiểu thư Bonnefoy huấn luyện mà." Điều này càng khiến cho Hoa thêm nghi ngờ. Cô mỉm cười cảm ơn Kasem, "Thôi, chuông trường sắp báo hiệu hết giờ giải lao rồi kìa, em cũng nên thu xếp rồi về lớp nhanh đi," anh nói và đi khuất, để lại cho Hoa tiếp tục đăm chiêu về chuyện của tên Hoàng tử Tóc vàng Alfred đó. Cho đến khi tiếng chuông trường báo hiệu là vào lớp thật, cô mới nhanh chóng xách cặp và ra khỏi phòng thực hành.

-…-

Cùng lúc đó, Alfred bước xuống dưới Quảng trường Thế giới – nơi đang quy tụ không biết bao nhiêu giáo viên, học sinh và những phóng viên, nhà báo. Louise Bonnefoy gọi tên và vẫy tay với cậu, tỏ thái độ hơi bực dọc vì không thấy Amelia đâu, "Nhưng thôi, có em ở đây cũng tốt rồi. Phóng viên cũng đang muốn phỏng vấn xem Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ dạo này đang thế nào đấy." Alfred gượng cười, và Louise cũng cảm thấy dường như hôm nay, thằng em cưng của cô có vẻ như không muốn bị đài báo vây quanh lắm.

"Em không sao đâu mà, chị đừng lo," Alfred nói.

"Ừ, không sao đấy. Chị mà không hiểu tính mày với cái con quỷ Amelia kia ấy – nó lướt đi cùng Arthur rồi còn đâu," Louise gõ vào đầu Alfred một cú. "Thôi được rồi, không có tâm trạng trả lời cái gì thì đứng chụp hình với chị cũng được. Mày trông thảm thế thì tao phải dắt mày đi mấy bữa tiệc mày mới chịu vui đây?"

"Chị à, nhà em đang có chuyện."

"Chuyện gì thì cũng đến giãi bày tâm sự cùng với chị hai mày tại Dạ hội Hoa Hồng tối nay nhé. Còn bây giờ, tỏ vẻ quý ông một chút và ngẩng cái mặt lên đi, chị không có dạy mày là anh hùng gặp chuyện gia cang là cứ cúi gằm mặt xuống thế - trông mất tinh thần lắm, và đừng có để cho người ta nghĩ là cái trường này không đâu lại đào tạo ra một gương mặt ma ám vậy," nói đoạn, Louise khoác tay Alfred và quay sang phía đài báo. "A, đây, công tử Alfred F. Braginsky, đứa em họ quý báu của nhà tôi đây."

"Cười lên đi nhóc, đừng lo. Trông mặt mày rõ cái mặt đang thất tình, rồi có chuyện gì thì chị sẽ giúp, không để cho mày chịu thiệt đâu," Louise nói thầm.

Thế nhưng khi đứng trước các camera, đứng trước tất cả những kẻ đang săn đón cậu; bỗng dưng, Alfred cảm thấy chơi vơi khủng khiếp.

=== Hết chương 8 ====

* * *

Chú thích:

Nhân vật: Mikkel Johansen là Denmark (Đan Mạch)

Nikolai Arlovsky: Nyo! Belarus. Nikolai được gọi thân mật là "Kolya" trong tiếng Nga, nhưng Alfred lại gọi thân mật là "Nick" theo tiếng Anh.

PS1: Chương này phần mở đầu bị ảnh hưởng của "Anna Karenina" (Lev Tolstoy) nặng (Anna Karenina, tập hai, chương 4). Gần giống như là Heta-parody của cái chương ấy.

PS2, năm 2016: Viết xong rồi giờ đọc lại mới nhận ra, cái nhóm của Arthur giống nhóm của bà Lydia, (a.k.a: "Trại dưỡng lão", theo lời của Quận chúa Betsy), còn nhóm của Louise thì giống cái nhóm ăn chơi tiệc tùng của Quận chúa Betsy trong "Anna Karenina" của Lev Tolstoy. "Ừ, giống thật." Ngọc Hoa hơi giống Anna còn Alfred thì hao hao có vai trò giống Vronsky (ăn chơi, giao thiệp rộng, qua lại thân thiết với nhóm của Quận chúa Betsy) ở trong tiểu thuyết của Tolstoy.


	13. Chapter 9 (part 1)

Lời của tác giả:

Mình xin lỗi vì đã để cho các bạn chờ lâu đến vậy. Hai tháng vừa rồi mình bận học thi, nên không thể viết nhiều được. Mình chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu rảnh từ thứ sáu vừa rồi thôi. Mình không nghĩ là mình sẽ bỏ fic đâu. Xin hãy chờ mình viết những chương tiếp theo ^v^. Cảm ơn.

* * *

9\. Chuyện kể về Dạ Hội Hoa Hồng (phần 1).

Thế nhưng, trái ngược với không khí sôi động ngoài Quảng trường Thế giới vào buổi chiều hôm đó, thầy Roderich Edelstein lại đang phải bị ép ngồi trong văn phòng để giải quyết hàng đống công việc bề bộn. Tài liệu và các bản số thống kê từ lâu đã là những thứ mà thầy Roderich – mặc dù rất giỏi trong việc đối phó với những áp lực là phải hoàn tất mười ba thủ tục giấy tờ mỗi ngày để kịp thời giờ sắp xếp và phân loại chúng thành từng mục chi tiết một trước khi đem nộp cho ban giám hiệu – ngán đến mức vừa mới nhìn vào mà đã thấy chán đời. Thầy Roderich đảo mắt một lượt rồi mới ôm đầu thở dài. Con mèo Edelweiss của thầy nằm cuộn mình ở bên trái góc phòng, đã giữ im lặng và cố không tạo ra bất kì tiếng động nào kể từ khi thấy chủ của mình bước vào trong phòng làm việc sáng nay – bước đi nhanh, và hai bước dậm cách nhau một sải rộng hơn những hôm bình thường. Edelweiss biết rằng chủ mình đang bị căng thẳng và không được vui. Nó chỉ ngoảnh đầu lại, nhìn về phía chủ mình một lát rồi lại trở về tư thế cũ, rúc mình vào một khoảng không im lặng và để yên cho những tiếng loạt xoạt của cây bút viết thoăn thoắt trên hết tờ giấy trắng này lại đến bản số liệu khác, những tiếng gõ lách cách của bàn phím máy tính và lâu lâu, cứ cách khoảng hai phút lại có một tiếng "cộp" rất nhẹ - có thể đó là âm thanh của những bộ tài liệu đã được đóng bìa xong xuôi và đang được chủ của nó đặt lên kệ, hay là tiếng của một vật gì đó từa tựa như đáy cốc trà chạm xuống mặt bàn gỗ - tiếp tục vang lên ở đằng sau sống lưng nhỏ bé của nó. Nhưng suốt gần hai tiếng đồng hồ từ chín giờ kém mười lăm đến mười giờ ba mươi hai phút sáng hôm đó, con mèo Edelweiss đã không còn nghe thấy tiếng gõ nhịp ngón tay của chủ mình nữa; và nó bắt đầu đoán là có lẽ hôm nay, Roderich sẽ rất bận – bận đến mức ông sẽ không có thời gian rảnh để chơi đàn cho nó nghe nữa. Một con người nhạy cảm và hay mơ mộng như thầy Roderich mà có thể bó buộc trong căn phòng "giấy tờ luân phiên" chật hẹp này, mà lại không có những phút lơ đãng ngồi tưởng tượng và tâm trí lật đi lật lại những đoạn nhạc kinh điển của Chopin trong khi chính bàn tay của thầy cũng đang lật đi lật lại những bản số liệu thống kê nhưng không thể nhớ được một con số nào vào đầu; thì quả là một việc hiếm thấy.

"Weiss, lại đây nào," bỗng Roderich cất tiếng gọi; và con mèo liền nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy, sửa lại tác phong của mình thật nghiêm chỉnh rồi mới tiến đến chỗ chủ của nó, với dáng điệu tao nhã như một nhạc trưởng ngẩng cao đầu và thanh lịch đang đi lên phía bục chỉ huy dàn nhạc – và không giống như những con mèo "dạng trung lưu" vô ý tứ khác, Edelweiss không nhảy phắt lên và rúc vào lòng chủ nó ngay tức thì; mà nó ngồi xuống, đầu vẫn ngẩng cao và cuốn đuôi lại gọn gàng, trước khi đợi Roderich bế nó lên. "Lại đây nào," Roderich dịu dàng mỉm cười, "ngươi đúng là một chú mèo ngoan. Ta xin lỗi, Edelweiss, vì sáng nay đã không thể đàn được cho ngươi nghe phần _Andante spianato_ ấy. Đúng, ngươi nói đúng, một điệu nhạc với tiết tấu _andante_ sẽ làm cho ngày mới của chúng ta phong phú thêm – nó thậm chí còn cần phải được xem trọng hơn và Chopin nên được chơi trước cả khi chúng ta bước vào bàn ăn sáng nữa kìa. Chúng ta có nắng non tháng hai – nhưng không thể thưởng thức được hương nắng vào tháng này vì vào mỗi sáng cuối tuần chúng ta vẫn còn phải ủ chân vào trong tất ấm để tránh cái rét còn sót lại từ hồi mùa đông tháng trước, có sữa pha mật ong trong nắng làm ấm dạ dày cùng với thực phẩm nóng có nguyên gốc từ bơ sữa và đường bột – nhưng tinh thần của chúng ta chỉ thực sự tỉnh dậy khi có một điệu nhạc mang nhịp andante cất lên."

Thầy Roderich trầm ngâm một lát, và con mèo Edelweiss nhẹ nhàng rúc đầu vào ngực của chủ; nó lắng nghe thấy tiếng đập của trái tim và âm rung từ phía cổ họng thầy vọng xuống lồng ngực còn nhanh hơn cả những lời thầy vừa nói ra. Nó ngước đầu lên và nhìn thấy chủ đang hướng mắt về phía cửa sổ, và cũng dõi theo về hướng đó.

Tuy vậy, quãng thời gian yên tĩnh của thầy Roderich lại không thể diễn ra được bao lâu. Thầy Nassau gõ cửa từ phía bên ngoài văn phòng và bước vào thông báo cho thầy Roderich biết về việc có hai nam học sinh muốn gặp thầy:

\- À, là Lovino Vargas và Im Young-Soo đúng không? – Thầy Roderich hỏi và thả con mèo Edelweiss xuống. – Cả hai đứa nhỏ có chuyện lớn cần phải giải quyết đấy, thầy Nassau ạ. Chúng tôi sẽ nói chuyện riêng với nhau, thế nên nếu có ai đó cần tìm gặp tôi thì xin thầy hãy nói lại với họ vài lời, được không ạ?

\- Được mà, thầy cứ yên tâm, - Thầy Nassau gật đầu.

* * *

Chú thích:

Andante Spianato: một phần trong bản Andante spianato et Grande polonaise brillante, Opus 22 của Chopin.


	14. Chapter 9 (part 2)

9\. Chuyện kể về Dạ hội Hoa Hồng (phần 2).

Ở tuổi mười sáu, đôi lúc, con người ta chợt nhận ra được một điều có thể dẫn đến sự thay đổi trong cách nhìn nhận về thế giới xung quanh. Một ý tưởng đầy ấn tượng sẽ đập vào cái khuôn mẫu sẵn có trong đầu, giống như một hòn đá có kích cỡ vừa đủ để nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay ta – được ta, trong một phút bốc đồng thăng hoa nào đấy của tuổi trẻ, ném một phát xuống mặt nước vốn tĩnh lặng. Cũng như thời niên thiếu của Alfred đã từng gắn liền với một cái gì đó hơi hướm _Poesque_ * (kiểu của Poe), hoặc chí ít, là Alfred từng tưởng tượng là cô dâu của cậu sẽ trông có nét gì đó từa tựa như _Annabel Lee_ (đẹp và bên bờ biển, và khi chết đi thì mộ cũng được xây cất bên bờ biển) hay cho cậu chút cảm giác gì như là bạn nữ đồng hành của Hylas_* _vậy. Hylas có thể đã không chết và sẽ trồi lên cùng với những tiên sông và mang theo cô dâu của cậu, một thiếu nữ trông như A. Lee, mặt tái mét và lạnh như trái cây ướp lạnh mùa hè vì bị ngâm dưới nước quá lâu, nhưng vẫn đẹp đến nao lòng. Có lẽ là vào mùa hè ba năm trước Alfred đã phải lòng một cô gái như vậy. Hồi năm lớp bảy, tóc vàng bay ngất ngây trong gió, trái tim lồng lộng ánh sáng mặt trời và khắp người thì đổ mồ hôi vì cái nắng nóng của kì nghỉ hè ở bang California, vừa đạp xe chạy vù vù trên đường phố thưa thớt vừa ăn kem để rồi dừng lại – _khựng _đứng lại nếu nói theo một từ chính xác hơn – khi nhìn thấy một cô bé mặc váy trắng và mang một nét buồn rầu trên khuôn mặt trẻ thơ; vốn gợi lên cho con người ta cảm giác như muốn quan tâm, săn sóc và may mắn thay là cũng không gợi cho người ta hình ảnh một con cá sắp chết ươn lắm. Tình cảm hai chiều nảy nở giữa hai đứa trẻ, nhưng nhẹ hều và phong phanh. Họ cùng đi nhặt sò biển, tên của cô bé là gì ấy nhỉ? và ba cái trò con nít này rốt cuộc cũng chỉ được hơn một mùa hè.

Có hai điều mà Alfred có thể mang ra để đổ lỗi cho chúng về mối quan hệ ngắn ngủi của mình với cô bé váy trắng đó: một, là vì chính bản thân cậu, và hai, đó là vì Louise Bonnefoy. Thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt, giáo viên chủ nhiệm của cậu, có thể đi gặp hầu như bất kì vị giáo viên nào trong trường và phổng mũi tự hào khi nghe người ta bảo trong lớp của thầy có thiên tài Vật lí Alfred F. Braginsky; nhưng khi đụng tới giáo viên môn Địa lý của cậu là thầy Richardson, thì tốt nhất một là thầy Gilbert nên tìm cớ lảng đi hoặc hai là chịu đựng, ngồi nghe ông ấy phàn nàn về việc Alfred học dốt địa lý đến mức một đứa nhóc lớp chín cũng có thể cốc đầu bảo cậu ấy là thằng ngốc được trong suốt hai tiếng đồng hồ. Tật đãng trí của Alfred, quay trở về câu chuyện chính, là một trong hai nguyên nhân dẫn đến sự đổ vỡ trong mối quan hệ đầu tiên của cậu với Ellie (mãi mới nhớ tên cô bé ấy là gì). Trong mắt của Alfred, Ellie xinh xắn dường như có một vẻ đẹp gì đó khá chung chung, mơ hồ đến mức dường như Alfred có thể phớt lờ Ellie đi để đi tìm một cô bé khác cũng có những nét từa tựa vậy làm bạn gái cũng được. Ellie, theo một kiểu nói chính xác hơn, là vô tình thuộc "tuýp" con gái mà Alfred thích – ngoan ngoãn, hay nép sát vào người Alfred, để cho cậu bảo vệ và cưng nựng như một một con thú nhỏ - hay nói cách khác là chịu để yên cho cậu làm "anh hùng" còn cô ấy xuống vế sau làm quân tiếp viện. Tinh thần hiệp sĩ cứu mĩ nhân này, có lẫn lộn một chút gì đó với tính lơ đãng nhưng thích kiểm soát và quá khích của Alfred.

Lí do thứ hai, là sau khi bố mẹ sống li thân nhau và Amelia được mẹ đưa về Mỹ sống, gia đình của chị Louise Bonnefoy có đến để thăm hỏi tình hình gia đình và tiện thể giúp ông Ivan chăm sóc đứa em họ một chút. Vào quãng thời gian này bố mẹ của Louise có thuê khách sạn gần nhà Braginsky và trong một lần xem xét giá sách của thằng nhóc, Louise đã hoảng hốt khi thấy bày ở trên kệ tủ nào là Sherlock Holmes, mấy cuốn truyện tranh con nít của hãng Marvel và… chỉ có thế. Khỏi cần phải nói là chúng đã khiến cho Louise Bonnefoy, con gái của văn hào Pháp, chướng mắt như thế nào. Hồi đó Alfred còn nhỏ, không chịu cho chị họ mình vứt hết cái đống thám tử với Marvel của mình đi chỉ vì nó không hợp với mắt thẩm mỹ của chị; nhưng chí ít, là thằng nhóc đã chịu ngồi yên đó để chị ấy mua cho cả một mớ thơ lẫn tiểu thuyết kinh điển để về nhà đọc cho nghe. Cả hai đứa trẻ, cô chị mười tuổi đọc vanh vách thơ của Edgar Allan Poe (giọng Pháp) trong vườn và đứa em mới lên tám tuổi lúc đó ngồi bên cạnh. Các cô gái đẹp trong những tác phẩm của Edgar Allan Poe dường như đều chỉ có một nhiệm vụ chung là chết trẻ. Chết khi tuổi còn đương xuân khiến cho người đọc như bị ám ảnh. Alfred, đương nhiên, với trí tưởng tượng phong phú và ngây thơ thì cứ thế tưởng tượng ra hàng loạt các cảnh giết người bí ẩn mà hung thủ dường như không để lại dấu vết, một phần là do bị nhiễm từ thám tử Sherlock Holmes và một phần thì là do thằng bé lúc đó chưa hiểu mấy vần thơ đang nói về cái gì hay mấy cô gái ấy đã chết như thế nào; đã thế chị Louise lại còn cứ úp úp mở mở, bảo là Alfred lớn lên rồi sẽ hiểu hết được vẻ đẹp trong thơ của Poe, khiến thằng bé cứ một mực chắc dạ là hẳn phải có một con ma khát máu nào đó đến trả thù các cô thiếu nữ trong suốt các tác phẩm thơ của ông ta (_Annabel Lee_ hiện hồn về và chỉ đích danh hung thủ) – chứ nếu không thì tại sao tất cả các nạn nhân đều có một đặc điểm chung là nữ giới, đẹp và chết trẻ như vậy được chứ? Alfred lúc đó do quá mải mê tưởng tượng ra cảnh mình là một con người siêu phàm, một sự kết hợp giữa Superman với Sherlock Holmes hay gì gì đấy, tới giải cứu các cô thiếu nữ trong trắng và vô tội còn chưa bị rơi vào tay kẻ sát nhân hàng loạt, mà không hề nhận ra rằng mình đã bị nhiễm từ Poe và tự tạo nên cho mình một cái hình ảnh là nàng công chúa "của anh hùng Alfred" là một cô gái đang gặp nạn và cần được chở che.

Và kết thúc các cuộc phiêu lưu của anh hùng Alfred là cậu ta có cả một chuỗi các cô bạn gái, vài tuần một cô và đôi khi không nhớ mình vừa bỏ cô nào và hiện đang cặp bồ với cô nào. Vào ngày lễ Tình nhân 14 tháng 2 năm 2014, Alfred nhận được một gói sôcôla do cô bạn gái Camilla gửi đến, thông qua thầy Gilbert của cậu; còn Lovino Vargas và Im Young-Soo thì nhận được mỗi đứa một tấm giấy phạt vì là hai kẻ đã đầu têu ra cái vụ trốn tiết hàng loạt của các học sinh khối mười và mười một mấy hôm trước. Trong đầu của Alfred thì cố lật lại kí ức, tự hỏi là cái cô Camilla ấy là ai trong số tất cả các cô bạn gái đã quen và đang quen của cậu. Annabel Lee tội nghiệp qua đời ở "vương quốc bên bờ biển" và Hylas bị nhấn chìm xuống sống bởi những tiên nữ (để cho người tình* tức tối và thất vọng giong thuyền đi khuất và sẽ không bao giờ quay trở lại nữa), và bỗng dưng Alfred muốn có một mái chèo và một con thuyền con để mang xác người mình yêu quý, đáng thương và mềm oặt, mà mãi mãi cho nàng trở về với biển. Rồi cuộc phiêu lưu quanh quẩn những thảm cát dài và gió lồng lộng, ánh sáng của những bãi biển thời thơ ấu lại hiện về trong đầu Alfred. California, Mỹ. Cậu đặt một quốc kì giấy trên có vẽ tùm lum bằng bút sáp màu và đặt tên cho quốc gia tự do của mình trên lâu đài cát, ngẩng cao đầu và chào cờ trong một tư thế rất oai nghiêm.

Tình yêu rập khuôn của Alfred về những cô gái chỉ biết đứng sau lưng và ngoan ngoãn bước đi theo cậu, cuối cùng cũng bị một hòn đá nào đó đập vỡ. Cậu quay lại, và một cô gái châu Á tóc dài bỗng ở đâu hiện ra từ đằng sau lưng cậu, tiến đến bờ sông và nhảy lên một chiếc thuyền con. Chiếc gậy chỉ huy trong tay cô ấy liền biến thành một mái chèo và cứ thế, cô ấy chèo đi thật xa.

Thầy Gilbert thoạt đầu cũng chẳng lấy làm hào hứng gì với cái lễ Thánh Valentine này lắm, "Ngày 14 tháng 2 năm nào cũng như năm nào, đây đúng là cái lễ hội vớ vẩn dành cho tụi con gái," thầy lẩm bẩm; nhưng rồi khi thầy Gilbert liếc nhìn quanh phòng và bị hình ảnh của một Alfred khác hẳn với ngày thường, ủ rũ và như người mất hồn, đập vào mắt; thầy mới bắt đầu có cảm giác cái ngày 14 tháng 2 này đúng là có cái gì đó khác với mọi năm. Gilbert dừng lại và nhíu mày nhìn cậu học trò của mình.

"Sao thế? Quà tặng có vấn đề gì hả Alfred?" Gilbert hỏi.

Nhưng Alfred vẫn ngồi im không trả lời, mắt cứ mải nhìn đi đâu; cho đến bị Nikolai Arlovsky ngồi cạnh huých vào cùi chỏ những hai lần, cậu mới giật mình như choàng tỉnh, "Gì vậy, Nick?" Alfred hỏi.

"Thầy hỏi là quà của mày có phải là bom hẹn giờ bọc trong đống cacao và sữa không kìa," Nikolai hất đầu về phía Gilbert, nhắc.

"Hả? Dạ không, quà tặng bình thường mà thầy," Alfred nói. "Chỉ là em hơi thấy lạ vì tại sao… Camilla lại nhờ thầy gửi hộ quà cho em thôi."

"Cô ấy bảo là ngày Valentine hôm nay chắc chắn sẽ có rất nhiều người tặng quà cho em nên nhờ thầy gửi giúp để em khỏi lẫn lộn – giữa sôcôla của cô ấy với quà của các bạn nữ khác. Cô ấy vừa đi du lịch với bố mẹ từ Argentine, mới về ngày hôm qua và vẫn chưa đến trường vào ngay sáng nay được. Nhưng chắc chắn cô ấy sẽ có mặt trong buổi dạ hội của Louise vào tối nay," thầy Gilbert đáp. Nhưng rồi trầm ngâm một lát, thầy chợt hỏi, "À này, mấy đứa. Bộ có người yêu thì lúc nào mặt cũng buồn như đưa đám thế hả?"

Thế là cả đám học sinh cùng nhao nhao lên trả lời:

"Dạ, chắc thế đó thầy."

"Đứa có người yêu đã khổ vậy rồi, đứa không có người yêu chắc còn thảm hơn."

"Thầy ơi thầy chuẩn bị cưới vợ chưa ạ?"

"Dạ hội này thầy lại đi một mình hả thầy?"

"Em nghe bảo thầy đang tính chuyện ở độc thân, có đúng không vậy ạ? Valentine năm nào cũng buồn như thế hả thầy?" (và vô số những câu như thế nữa).

Đám học sinh cứ tới tấp nói như thế khiến cho Gilbert đang ở trong trạng thái bình thường bỗng chốc phát hoảng lên, "Ê! Thầy chỉ hỏi có vậy thôi, mấy đứa không trả lời thì thôi chứ, còn hỏi bừa làm gì vậy? Hả? Im lặng hết đi. Hừ, thầy đây oa sầm như thế này mà lại phải hạ cố đi cùng với đám phụ nữ đến mấy cái lễ hội vớ vẩn đó á? Các em cứ yên tâm đi, cho đến khi các em bằng tuổi thầy rồi thì mấy cái chuyện tình cảm cỏn con này chỉ là chuyện phụ thôi."

"Tội nghiệp bố già. Chắc bị cô Hedervary từ chối dữ quá," một học sinh nói khẽ.

"Ở nhà cày Super Mario nhiều quá nó thế, cày Maria Ozawa có phải đỡ hơn không? Gái có mà lại không cày, đi cày nấm."

"Sao kì thế nhỉ? Tao nhớ là thằng Ludwig, em thầy nó có cải trang thành cái tay người Pháp nào đó, vừa vào nhà hàng ăn xong là xách dép chạy sang mua hàng cấm ngay mà?"

"Làm sao tao biết!"

Ngay lúc đó, điện thoại của Alfred chợt rung lên. Đó là tin nhắn của bạn gái cậu, Camilla.

"Hẹn tao đến năm giờ phải ghé qua chở cô ấy đến chỗ mua sắm để lấy cái váy mà cô ấy đặt mua cho buổi dạ hội," Alfred nói vẻ chán nản.

"Sao thế?" Nikolai cười khẩy. "Thằng này, mày lại dở chứng chán người đẹp rồi hả?"

Thế nhưng Alfred chỉ nhìn Nikolai bằng ánh mắt khó hiểu.

* * *

Vào lúc hai giờ chiều ngày 14 tháng 2, tại văn phòng của thầy Roderich Edelstein, Lovino Vargas và Im Young-Soo không được phép xuống Quảng trường Thế giới cùng với bạn bè mà phải ngồi lại để nói chuyện trực tiếp với thầy Roderich, và giải thích rõ ràng về việc mấy hôm trước hai cậu đã khởi xướng ra vụ trốn tiết hàng loạt của các học sinh.

Thế nhưng mọi chuyện hóa ra lại không hề đơn giản như thầy Roderich vẫn tưởng. Và câu chuyện thực sự xảy ra là vì, vào cái hôm mà người ta đọc cái thông báo về việc thầy Julius Vargas sắp nghỉ hưu; Lovino – cháu nội của thầy Hiệu trưởng – cũng phải bất ngờ sau khi nghe xong. Toàn trường không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra cả và tất cả các thầy cô giáo sau đó đều ngay lập tức phải chạy đến phòng họp khẩn để hỏi nhau xem liệu có ai biết trước về việc này không; trong số những giáo viên đó, tất nhiên là có thầy giáo dạy Địa lí của Lovino là Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Có chuyện gì vậy nhỉ?" Và thầy Antonio nhìn sang Lovino lúc đó, người cũng đang làm mặt ngơ ngác. "Các em lớp 10 ngồi yên nhé, thầy đi xuống phòng giáo viên hỏi sự tình xem thế nào."

"Này, khoan đã! Ông thầy ngốc kia! Thầy đi đâu vậy?! Em cũng đi," Lovino nôn nóng đứng dậy và chạy theo thầy giáo của mình.

Vừa nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó, tất cả các nữ sinh (và một số nam sinh) ở trong lớp cùng liếc mắt đưa nhau một cái như kiểu "Đại bàng gọi chim sẻ trả lời", cứ như thể trong người họ đã được thiết lập sẵn một dây cót, chỉ cần nhìn thấy cái cảnh hai mĩ nam níu kéo nhau thôi – mà đằng này còn là chuyện tình giữa giáo viên và học sinh nữa chứ – là ngay lập tức, hàng loạt các camera lẫn điện thoại đều được mở lên và nhanh chóng chộp ngay lấy những khoảnh khắc và góc quay đẹp nhất. Đám hủ thì cứ như bị điện giật, chảy máu mũi chết hàng loạt khi nhìn thấy Lovino kéo tay thầy Antonio và đòi đi theo thầy (một cảnh tượng trong mơ cũng không tìm thấy). Trong khi đó, ánh nắng chiếu từ bên ngoài thì như đang đồng lõa với chuyện tình của hai chàng trai, phất phơ và đùa cợt trên những ngón tay và mái tóc của hai người, càng làm cho cảnh đẹp nay càng thêm sống động và khiến cho con tim các hủ nam hủ nữ đồng loạt mềm nhũn. Mà cái cách Lovino đẩy tay thầy Antonio, vừa tỏ ra cáu kỉnh vừa đỏ mặt như trái cà chua ấy, "Này, thầy tưởng có mỗi thầy lo cho ông Julius, còn em thì cứ ngồi ở đó mà ung dung sao?!" mới đáng yêu làm sao chứ!

"An… Antonio với Lovino… _Antovino_! Đây là thiên đường, tôi đã chết và lên thiên đường!" một nữ sinh suýt ngất xỉu.

"Trăm năm mới có một cảnh đẹp như vầy!" một nữ sinh khác cũng không thể kìm lòng lại được, vừa sướng run lên vừa chụp ảnh lia lịa mà thấy máu mình đang dồn hết lên não. Kiểu này thì cả cái trường dễ bị chết vì huyết áp cao lắm đây.

Đã thế, ngay lúc đó thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt còn bất ngờ từ ngoài sân chạy vào ngoài hành lang để hỏi các giáo viên khác xem ai có biết gì về chuyện thầy Julius Vargas sắp nghỉ hưu không. Trông thấy Antonio, Gilbert bèn hỏi:

"Này, Antonio! Cái thông báo nghỉ hưu vừa rồi là gì vậy, cậu có nghe rõ không?"

"Tớ không biết," Antonio nhún vai, "chính Lovino còn ngạc nhiên nữa mà. Có người gọi tất cả các giáo viên phải đến phòng họp gấp đấy."

Riêng chỉ có một mình Lovino, nóng nảy và xúc động, cảm thấy chuyện nghỉ hưu này của ông nội quá đột ngột mà gần như nhỏ nước mắt – không phải là cậu đang khóc, không phải là vì cậu buồn bã hay gì cả, mà chỉ việc xảy ra đã khiến cho cậu quá ngỡ ngàng và bối rối; và như có một thứ gì đó trong lòng hối thúc cậu là phải chạy ngay tới chỗ ông nội để hỏi chuyện này cho ra lẽ, "Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra vậy?" Lovino lẩm bẩm trong cổ họng, và quyết định làm theo cảm tính của mình.

"Này! Lovino, em định đi đâu thế!" Antonio và Gilbert gọi với theo.

Nhưng qua lăng kính của các hủ nam và hủ nữ, thì câu chuyện được biến tấu thành thế này đây, "Trời, thật không ngờ! Lovino vì thấy Antonio trò chuyện thân thiết với Gilbert, đã tức giận mà quyết định dứt tình bỏ đi. Đây đúng là kiểu _threesome_ mà tôi thích mà, kiểu này thì có Antovino và Gilbertino (Gilbert và Lovino) cho toàn dân xem rồi nhé!"

"Đây sẽ là bộ phim được trông đợi nhất của năm cho mà coi! Chúng ta thật may mắn khi có được những thước phim và hình ảnh quý báu này."

"Làm sao bây giờ?" Antonio sốt ruột nói. "Gil, hay là ông cứ đến phòng họp trước đi nhé, rồi có gì nói lại cho tôi nghe sau. Tôi đuổi theo Lovino, chắc thằng bé nó đi tìm Grandpa Julius ấy mà."

"Tìm thế quái nào được," Gilbert nói. "Hôm nay thầy Julius về nhà sớm, mười lăm phút trước tôi đã thấy thầy ấy ngồi trong xe để về nhà rồi chứ nếu thầy ấy mà còn ở đây ấy hả, còn lâu cái mẩu thông báo chẳng biết từ đâu chui ra đó làm tán loạn cả trường được! Lovino nó có lùng sục hết mọi ngóc ngách cả cái Học viện này cũng đừng mong tìm thấy ông nội nó."

"Hả, cái gì? Trời ạ! Lovino!" Lần này thì thầy Antonio đâm hoảng hốt thật. "Gil, ông nhớ nói lại với mọi người là tôi không thể đến dự họp được nhé."

"Ơ kìa, khoan đã, Antonio!"

"A a! Thầy Antonio đi tìm Lovino rồi," các cô gái và chàng trai trong hội những người phát cuồng vì chuyện tình Antovino đồng loạt dậy sóng trong cơn "phát cuồng vì thần tượng". "Mau mau! Nhanh chạy theo thầy ấy để được chứng kiến chuyện tình Antovino!" Và thế là mọi người lập tức đều chuẩn bị sẵn áo ninja (không biết lấy từ đâu ra, chắc là công cụ lúc nào cũng phải có của hội hủ), đi khắp các nơi, trèo khắp các chốn để có thể ghi hình lại cuộc hành trình của thầy Antonio đi tìm _true love_ Lovino của mình.

Lớp của thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, vì thế mà chính thức bị coi là lớp đầu tiên đầu têu ra cái vụ trốn học này.

Còn về phần Im Young-Soo, chính ra thầy Roderich Edelstein và Lovino Vargas cũng chẳng hiểu vì cái lí do trời đánh nào mà cậu lại có mặt ở đây. Theo như lời của cô Karolinger và thầy giám thị, thì Young-Soo đã bị phạt vì nguyên nhân là… thằng bé là đứa nam sinh duy nhất trong lớp của thầy Antonio lúc đó, tự nhận nó là đứa khơi mào ra toàn bộ chuyện này.

"Bây giờ thì nghe tôi hỏi: là ai trong số các em đã bày ra cái vụ trốn tiết vào buổi chiều ngày hôm trước? Hãy thành thực khai báo đi. Dám châm ngòi cho một vụ trốn học hàng loạt như vậy, tôi phải khen em học sinh đó là giỏi và khá dũng cảm đấy."

Cô Karolinger làm vẻ nghiêm nghị khi nói, và các học sinh tất nhiên là chẳng đứa nào điên mà tự nhận tội hết. Duy chỉ có Im Young-Soo là rất tự tin và công khai về cái tội trạng mà chẳng biết có đúng là do nó làm hay không:

"Đúng đấy thưa cô!" Thằng bé đập bàn tuyên bố, "Em phải công nhận là em siêu giỏi và siêu dũng cảm khi mà đứng ra phát động cái phong trào vì tự do và hạnh phúc xã hội này! Vụ xổng chuồng này là do chính em bày chứ còn ai vào đây nữa ạ!"

Các học sinh khác ngồi há hốc mồm nhìn Young-Soo, còn cô Karolinger và thầy giám thị thì mở tròn mắt.

"_Err_… Young-Soo, dường như em không hiểu ý của cô Karolinger vừa nói thì phải? Chúng tôi không biết cái "tự do và hạnh phúc xã hội" mà em đang nói tới là gì hết. Mà chính xác thì em có hiểu mấy cái từ mà em nhấn mạnh đó có nghĩa là gì không vậy?"

Thế nhưng Young-Soo vẫn cứ thao thao bất tuyệt với một thái độ tự tin đến mức người ta cứ tưởng nó đang diễn tuồng và đang nói chuyện với các tượng đá, chứ không phải là đang trả lời các giáo viên và xung quanh là cả một đám học sinh khác cũng đang bó tay với độ điên của nó.

"Đúng đó thưa thầy! Tự do và hạnh phúc xã hội với toàn bộ các ý nghĩa của chúng là do chính em tự nghĩ ra chứ ai, daze - !"

"Khoan, vậy thằng nhóc này là đứa bày trò thật hả?" Cô Karolinger quay sang hỏi thầy giám thị.

"Có Chúa mới biết!" Thầy giám thị nhún vai. "Phải nó không các em?"

Nhưng các học sinh khác cũng ậm ờ chẳng biết phải đáp lại làm sao, "À, à… tụi em cũng không biết ạ."

"Đúng vậy đấy ạ! Tất cả mấy trò này là do em bày ra mà, người thường thì làm sao mà biết nổi tài Thánh của em chứ, daze - !" Young-Soo vẫn dõng dạc tuyên bố.

Và đó chính là lí do vì sao mà Young-Soo phải lên phòng uống trà cùng với thầy Roderich Edelstein.

"Thôi được rồi," cuối cùng thầy Roderich phán. "Nếu như các em chính là những đứa đầu têu, hay chí ít nghĩ mình là đứa bày ra cái trò này – ai đi chăng nữa thì cũng phải chịu phạt. Lovino Vargas, thầy phạt em phải vừa nhảy hiphop vừa hát nhép; còn Im Young-Soo, em phải hát opera một bài aria – và cả hai đều phải biểu diễn trước toàn thể các giáo viên lẫn học sinh của Học viện vào cuối tháng hai này! Còn bây giờ thì về nhà đi!"

"Cái gì? Thầy biết rõ là em ghét nhất ba cái trò hát nhép kia mà!" Lovino bất bình cãi lại.

"Còn thầy nói em phải hát opera là sao?! Thầy biết em dở nhất là cái trò hát live kia mà!" Im Young-Soo kêu lên đầy bi thảm.

"Các em đã nghe rõ tôi nói gì rồi đấy," thầy Roderich nghiêm mặt, nhấn mạnh, "cuối. tháng. hai. này! Còn bây giờ thì về nhà đi, gần ba giờ chiều rồi, tôi cũng chẳng muốn giữ các em lại làm gì đâu."

Lovino Vargas và Im Young-Soo há hốc mồm nhìn nhau. Thầy Roderich Edelstein vẫn nổi tiếng là người hay bày ra những cái hình phạt oái oăm kiểu này đấy.

Cùng lúc đó, cô Elizaveta Hedervary đang chờ thầy Roderich Edelstein ở bên ngoài để cùng thầy đi tới Dạ hội Hoa Hồng của Louise Bonnefoy vào tối nay.

* * *

Chú thích:

Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849) là nhà thơ, nhà văn (đa phần là viết truyện ngắn) và nhà phê bình văn học người Mỹ. Câu nói nổi tiếng của ông, "There is nothing more poetic than the death of a beautiful woman." (tạm dịch: "Còn có điều gì nên thơ hơn cái chết của một người phụ nữ đẹp?") (tự hiểu đi nha). Sir Arthur Conan Doyle – tác giả Sherlock Holmes - (và sau đó là nhiều người khác) đã cho rằng Poe là người đã sáng tạo ra thể loại truyện trinh thám.

_Annabel Lee_: một tác phẩm của Edgar Allan Poe. Annabel Lee chết bên bờ biển, và để cho người yêu mãi nhung nhớ và bị ám ảnh bởi cái chết của cô. Vladimir Nabokov đã nói bài thơ này trong tác phẩm Lolita, đặc biệt là những chương đầu.

Hylas: trong thần thoại Hy Lap, chàng là người tình đồng tính của Hercules (Héc-quyn). Nhưng chàng đã bị những cô _nymphs _(tiên nữ) kéo xuống sống và mãi mãi không ai nhìn thấy chàng nữa. Hercules đi tìm chàng, nhưng đành phải bỏ cuộc và giong thuyền đi mất.

Người tình của Hylas: chính là Hercules.

PS, năm 2016: Trích đoạn đầu bị ảnh hưởng nặng từ Vladimir Nabokov, những trang đầu tiên kể về mối tình thời niên thiếu của Humbert Humbert và người tình Annabel Leigh. Heta-parody của Lolita?


	15. Chapter 9 (part 3)

9\. Chuyện kể về dạ hội Hoa Hồng (phần 3).

Một câu hỏi nhỏ thôi: là các bạn đã chuẩn bị gì cho ngày lễ Valentine năm nay? Và món quà cuối cùng các bạn nhận được từ Chúa trời, sau khi dạ hội Hoa Hồng đã điểm hồi chuông kết thúc, là gì?

Liệu bạn sẽ có cảm giác giống như Arthur Kirkland, cho rằng ngày lễ Valentine giống như một đóa hồng nhung mà bạn đã trả quá cao so với mức giá thực của nó? Bông hồng đỏ mà Arthur đã cài lên ngực của anh hôm đó, chính là một mối hi vọng có thể giúp anh thay đổi được bản thân anh. Một điều gì đó sẽ làm cho anh vơi đi phần nào những suy nghĩ về quá khứ và khiến anh vui trở lại. Arthur chưa từng có ý nghĩ muốn nổi loạn và chống lại bất kì những thứ gì đã từng gây ra cho anh tổn thương thời quá khứ. Anh đã từng nổi loạn một lần. Nhưng không giống như các anh trai của anh. Anh không thể thoát nổi những gì đã ràng buộc mình với gia đình, với dòng họ Kirkland này. Anh đứng trước gương và nửa như đang đứng giữa một trái tim tràn trề hi vọng, về khung cảnh rộng lớn và lộng lẫy ngày Thánh Valentine – những con chim bồ câu trắng bay lên trời cao khi anh đang đứng giữa công viên và mặc một chiếc áo khoác dài màu xám, sẽ bị cho là xộc xệch nếu có ai nhìn thấy và biết mặt anh, đánh giá anh là đang tỏ ra không đúng mực đới với đẳng cấp thực sự của mình, là con trai – và là nam thừa kế của nhà Kirkland cao quý; với nửa kia một tâm hồn chằng chịt với những suy nghĩ về thời quá khứ, có thể anh sẽ cho cái người vừa âm thầm đánh giá mình đó, một tiếng đằng hắng, "Này," anh gọi những người bảo vệ, "đi về thôi," trong khi thực ra thì anh đang muốn đi về một mình, không cần ai hộ tống cả - và hướng về phía bầu trời lạnh lẽo cùng với một tiếng nuốt khan như thể muốn tiếp lời bất kì cái câu gì anh vừa nói ban nãy, "ta không còn gì để mà hy vọng cả." Trong khi thực ra là có. Hiện thực xung quanh anh có thay đổi.

Chỉ là, anh ước gì có một nàng tiên hay một con thỏ xanh màu bạc hà sẽ đến để thông báo trước cho anh điều đó thôi.

Cho đến bao giờ Arthur mới phải ngừng nhìn lại thì mới biết được, là trong cuộc đời anh đã từng trải qua nhiều ngã rẽ? Điều đó thật buồn, anh nghĩ vậy. Một nàng tiên, một con thỏ xanh hay một chú kì lân chẳng phải là sẽ bớt buồn hơn sao? Và anh lại tự giễu cợt mình trước gương: về một chàng trai có mái tóc vàng bù xù, và một cặp lông mày rậm đến mức đáng nguyền rủa. Anh tự cười chính mình, và cái thằng bé ngồi bên cạnh anh – mặc áo thủy thủ xanh biếc và cũng có cặp lông mày rậm một chín một mười chẳng kém gì anh – vậy mà khi nhìn thấy, lại bảo anh là bị hâm đơ rồi.

"Cái gì? Là mày đó hả, Peter?" Arthur cảm thấy như bị sỉ nhục, tức lên bèn quay sang mắng vào mặt thằng nhóc, "Tại sao không uống sữa rồi mau mau đi về phòng đi, chứ còn ngồi ở đây làm gì cho thêm phiền phức hả? Hôm nay anh mày đi công chuyện, không có thời gian ở nhà mà trông nom mày đâu. Thế nên liều liệu mà nghe lời quản gia đi, không thì về nhà tao sẽ nện cho mày vài phát đấy."

"Xì, anh mà đi công tác cái nỗi gì," Peter bĩu môi, ngồi đung đưa chân trên bàn, vừa tò mò vừa ghen tị nhìn Arthur sửa soạn quần áo với nước hoa. "Em thấy rồi nha, anh cài hoa hồng như thế này thì chắc chắn là đang định đi dự dạ hội nhà ai có phải không? Hôm nay lại còn là ngày lễ Thánh Valentine nữa chứ; mấy ông mấy bà trong hội quý tộc thể nào cũng sẽ mở ra mấy bữa chiêu đãi mời anh là trọng khách. Này! Tiệc được tổ chức ở đâu vậy? Tại sao lần nào em cũng không thấy họ mời em? Nếu anh được thư mời đến dự thì chắc hẳn em cũng phải có một tấm thiệp mời chứ!"

Peter mè nheo không ngừng khiến cho Arthur bắt đầu cảm thấy hối hận khi đã để cho thằng bé được tự do ra vào phòng mình. "Thôi đủ rồi, tại sao anh đi công chuyện mà mày cứ phải lẽo đẽo theo sau, hỏi anh đi đâu là thế nào nhỉ? Mày còn nhỏ quá, họ không gửi thiếp mời cho trẻ con đâu. Nếu như mày muốn dự tiệc, thì phải chờ dăm ba năm nữa đi rồi mới được người ta để mắt đến," Arthur nói, cốt để cho thằng bé biết điều mà im lặng ở nhà đi; nhưng điều đó chỉ làm kích thích thêm trí tò mò và cái tính lém lỉnh của Peter. Thằng bé nhất quyết không chịu buông Arthur ra, tiếp tục bám theo sau người anh chẳng khác gì một cái đuôi mà khui thông tin ra cho bằng được.

"A, thế là em biết anh đi dự tiệc thật rồi nhé! Xấu quá đi, đi ăn tiệc mà không báo cho em gì cả. Ai mời anh? Em thấy cái thiệp mời hồi trước họ gửi đến, hình như là có ghi là dạ hội Hoa Hồng gì đó phải không? Đừng coi thường em, giờ em biết đọc chữ, và em biết làm đủ thứ trò rồi đấy nhé. Anh mà thử mang em đi xem có ai còn dám nói em là trẻ con nữa không! Ai là người đã mời anh đi vậy? Em đi có được không? Chắc chắn là tiệc do những người thượng lưu đó làm sẽ đẹp đến lóa cả mắt đấy – nhưng đối với anh thì chắc chắn những bữa tiệc này chẳng đáng là bao đâu, bởi vì anh đã đi nhiều nơi và tham dự cả một đống những thứ thậm chí còn lóa mắt hơn thế này nhiều mà. Nhưng em chưa biết những người đó sẽ tổ chức tiệc như thế nào cả, em chưa từng được đi! Chắc là có nhiều bánh kem lắm, đúng không anh? Arthur, cho em đi theo đi!"

"Peter! Đã bảo bao nhiêu lần là không được phá rối cơ mà!"

Arthur hết nói nổi với thằng nhóc Peter này. Anh ra ngoài cầm theo cái thiệp mời, nó cũng ra đòi ngó nghiêng cho bằng được. Anh ra ngoài giả vờ lấy cái khăn mùi soa ở trên kệ, nó cũng bám theo anh. Arthur vẫn luôn luôn thích trẻ con; nhưng với điều kiện là những đứa đó phải ngoan ngoãn, dễ bảo – chứ nghịch ngợm như cái thằng Peter này thì lần sau dù có cho vàng, anh cũng không thèm nhận nuôi nó. Peter, vì vẫn còn quá bé nên không thể nhận thức được tư cách của nó trong gia đình Kirkland này. Thằng bé vốn không có quyền thừa kế gì cả; hay nói cách khác, là nó không hề có quyền hành gì trong nhà Kirkland – chỉ là một đứa trẻ thừa thãi trong mắt những người thân trong gia tộc và sẽ bị tống cổ đi khi nó đủ mười tám tuổi. Mọi tài sản mà thằng bé được thừa hưởng, sẽ chỉ là phần thừa kế ít ỏi mà người chú quá cố của Arthur để lại cho. Peter vốn là con riêng của chú ấy – người chú luôn luôn bị lãng quên trong nhà của Arthur.

Nhưng nó vẫn còn quá ngây thơ và nghĩ rằng sẽ có ngày, mọi người sẽ nhìn nó với một con mắt khác. Công nhận nó. Chấp nhận sự tồn tại của nó. Như một đứa trẻ vẫn tin mình là một vị Vua trên hòn đảo tưởng tượng của nó; Peter, cô đơn đến mức không ai cho nó biết là nó thực sự cô đơn đến mức nào.

Bỗng, Arthur làm mặt nghiêm nghị - vẻ mặt mà cứ mỗi lần nhìn thấy Peter đều phát sợ và im bặt, không dám hé môi nói nửa lời nữa. "Tao đã bảo là _Không được_! Sao mà mày cứng đầu thế hả? Ông Montgomery, mau đưa thằng nhóc này vào trong nhà đi! Tôi phải đi đây, kẻo muộn rồi."

Lão quản gia Montgomery cúi người và làm theo lệnh của chủ nhân ngay tức khắc. Peter phải nghe lời của ông, đi vào trong. Nhưng thằng bé bất mãn vẫn còn muốn vùng vẫy chân tay thêm vài phát nữa, trước khi thực sự cúi gằm mặt, thút thít quay lưng đi. Còn Arthur thì thở dài. Một người mặc áo khoác cho anh, và những tay bảo vệ đi theo hộ tống anh ra ngoài xe limo đang chờ sẵn ở bên ngoài.

Thế nhưng phải đến khi chiếc xe limo đã chạy được khoảng một trăm mét, thì anh mới phát hiện ra trong chiếc xe của mình có sự xuất hiện của hai vị khách lạ.

* * *

Hay bạn sẽ cho là thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt đã đúng, rằng Valentine năm nào cũng giống như năm nào - chẳng có gì ngoài đầy rẫy những chuyện tình cảm rắc rối của lũ con gái? Cái đoạn điệp khúc đó đã xưa lắm rồi - từ cái thời mà thầy Gilbert đã "bị cô Elizaveta đá" (định tỏ tình hôm Valentine năm lớp mười hai, nhưng thay vào đó thì thấy Elizaveta - nữ sinh duyên dáng - đi chơi cùng với Roderich - nam sinh thanh lịch, coi như xong) - nhưng càng ngày nó càng chứng tỏ mình cứng rắn, khó phá vỡ đến nỗi như một cái định luật đáng nguyền rủa nào đó mà ông Trời đã sắp đặt trước để áp đặt lên những chàng trai độc thân như Giovanni.

"Alô, Giovanni đó à?" Louise Bonnefoy nói qua điện thoại. "Chị đây, thằng đểu kia, mi đang ở đâu đấy?"

"Đấy, các _baby_ thấy chưa," Giovanni nói như đang lấy le với các cô gái xung quanh mình. "Anh đã nói là cái đoạn điệp khúc này thể nào cũng sẽ bắt đầu từ bà chị cả nhà anh mà."

"Ái chà, Tiểu thư nhà Bonnefoy nổi tiếng kiêu kì đấy à?" Một cô giở giọng cợt nhả.

Louise Bonnefoy từ đầu dây bên kia, nghe thấy thế bèn cảm thấy mích lòng, "Thằng kia, chị tưởng mày về sớm làm gì, hóa ra là để đi chơi với đám con gái. Nghe đây, nếu em không làm cái gì thì giúp chị chuẩn bị phòng nghỉ cho khách đi, chứ đừng ở đó đòi làm Thần Apollo ngồi giữa các nàng thơ nữa. Đám hầu phòng mới được tuyển vào biệt thự này làm việc chẳng chuyên nghiệp gì cả. Đi đến King Plaza mua nước hoa và dầu thơm cho chị đi. Chị đang chuẩn bị phòng nghỉ cho khách, không có mấy thứ đó thì còn gì là chu đáo nữa."

"Ơ, hay thật. Sao Valentine năm nào em cũng phải đi phục vụ chị vậy?" Giovanni hỏi. "Mấy cái đó thì chị kê khai danh sách rồi bảo bọn người hầu đi làm là xong rồi, còn sai em làm ba cái tạp vụ linh tinh này làm gì vậy?"

"Truyền thống mọi năm mà," Louise vẫn phớt lờ. "Bọn người hầu mới này, chị sai mà cứ như gà mắc tóc ấy - nhìn tội dữ luôn. Mà cái vụ mua nước hoa này là cần phải có người sành sỏi thì mới mua được. Đi đi, em trai yêu quý của chị chưa có bạn gái thì cũng phải biết phục vụ chị cả đi chứ, chẳng lẽ cứ nằm ở đó hưởng lạc à? Ai chứa? Mau lên đi!"

"Mà chị chuẩn bị phòng nghỉ làm gì vậy? Lễ Tình nhân là một ngày hội để tôn vinh tình yêu trong sáng, chị bảo em phải chuẩn bị phòng nghỉ cho cái đám trẻ con kia uống rượu rồi làm chuyện cấm trong đó, rồi lỡ có thằng nào đánh ghen hay tụi nó mất tỉnh táo, lời qua tiếng lại rồi đánh nhau toác đầu chảy máu trong đó thì sao. Em được mệnh danh là Thánh Giovanni bảo hộ cho tình yêu chứ không có kiêm thánh luôn cả ba cái vụ tầm bậy của chị đâu nhé!"

"Mua mấy cái loại cũ nhé, đừng mua tùm lum kẻo có vài khách quen bị dị ứng đấy."

"Này khoan đã! Chị không có cảm giác mình đang nói năng y hệt như một mụ tú bà à?"

Giovanni chưa kịp thốt thêm một lời nào nữa thì đã nghe thấy tiếng cúp máy "Tút... tút" của Louise. "Thật đó hả?" Giovanni nhăn mặt, vẫn không tin nổi là cậu lại có thể chấp nhận được cái thái độ thô lỗ đó của chị Louise suốt mười mấy năm trời. "Mày có tin nổi không, Alfred? Bà cả muốn tao đi mua hương liệu ở King Plaza để về chuẩn bị cho mấy cái phòng nghỉ cho khách của bà ấy."

"Ờ, thì mày đang ngồi sẵn ở King Plaza rồi đấy thôi. Mua cho chị ta một chút đồ mọn thì có sao đâu," Alfred nói. "Mày tưởng chỉ có mỗi mình mày là phải chịu cái tính sáng nắng chiều mưa của bà ấy á? Nội cái việc bà ấy biến nguyên cả cái lễ hội Valentine này thành cái dạ hội hóa trang là tao đã thấy muốn xin rút rồi."

Giovanni bật cười, "Công nhận, tụi mình có còn là trẻ con nữa đâu. Lại còn cái ý tưởng World Cardverse Kingdom (Vương quốc của những Quân Bài) này nữa mới ngộ chứ. Tao trúng về phe của quân Hearts này. Thế còn mày? Mày trúng vai gì, nói nghe coi?"

"Tao hả? Ừ thì King of Spades," Alfred nhún vai đáp.

"Hửm, ghê nha! _Vua Quân Bích_ cơ đấy!"

"Ừ, nhưng chính xác hơn là hai vị Vua sinh đôi Quân Bích, cùng với chị gái tao nữa - chị ấy cũng sẽ đóng vai đó. Bố tao sẽ đóng vai King of Clubs (_Vua Quân Nhép_). Tất nhiên ông ấy và tụi tao sẽ cùng đóng một vở kịch nho nhỏ để làm màn mở đầu cho dạ hội này: cụ thể là các vị Vua của hai bên sẽ đấu kiếm với nhau, và sau đó thì sẽ có màn tung hoa và cùng với khiêu vũ gì gì đó, mày biết rồi đấy. Nhưng mà mày có biết ai sẽ đóng vai Hoàng Hậu của đội Bích chúng tao không?"

Đến đây thì Alfred bèn khúc khích cười khiến cho Giovanni không thể không nổi hứng tò mò. Nhưng ngay lúc đó, như có một phút giây huy hoàng nhưng giật gân chợt tung ra và đập vào mặt hai chàng trai, một cô gái bỗng từ trong phòng thay đồ bước ra, giơ hai tay lên đầy vẻ hào hứng và nở nụ cười rạng rỡ. Cô mặc một chiếc váy dạ hội màu xanh ngọc lam có đính những dải đá quý đẹp tuyệt vời, làm tôn lên những đường nét ngà ngọc, nước da trắng như ngọc trai và mái tóc đen dợn sóng quyến rũ đậm chất Nam Mỹ của mình. Thấy hai chàng trai đang trố mắt ra nhìn mình, cô bèn lấy đó làm tự hào và vui vẻ hỏi, giọng không giấu được vẻ phô trương, "Này, các anh thấy chiếc váy này có đẹp không hả?"

Đó chính là Camilla, bạn gái của "Vua Quân Bích" Alfred.

Alfred bỗng chốc như bừng tỉnh lại. Cậu chơm chớp mắt, và nói với Giovanni, "Tao đang định bảo với mày là ông già Arthur Kirkland sẽ đóng vai Hoàng Hậu của đội Quân Bích bọn tao."

"À há, nhưng bây giờ tao nghe mà hết có hứng cười rồi," Giovanni nói theo, vẫn chưa ngậm được mồm lại.

Có lẽ không chỉ đối với Giovanni, mà đối với Alfred, Valentine năm nào đúng là cũng giống như năm nào thật...

Cậu là một vị Vua. Nhưng ngay cả khi cậu có là Vua hay là một ai đó thậm chí còn quyền lực hơn nữa, thì cậu vẫn sẽ không thể có một "Hoàng Hậu" đúng nghĩa.

"Sao hả? Đẹp quá nên các anh không thốt nên lời à?" Camilla vẫn chưa đoán biết được tình hình, háo hức hỏi.

Nhưng ngay khi Alfred định mở miệng nói, thì đằng sau cậu bỗng có một tiếng kêu:

"Này! Các em đang đưa chị đi đâu thế? Còn quần áo đồng phục chị để trong phòng thay đồ thì sao?! Ơ kìa!"

Rồi vụt qua một phát. Hình như vừa có hai ba người nào đó chạy ngang qua chỗ này thì phải, Alfred ngờ ngợ và nhìn ngoái ra sau lưng. Giovanni cũng tò mò, không biết có ai vừa hét lên thành một dải thống thiết như vậy. Nhưng khi cả hai người cùng ngó xuống tầng dưới của King Plaza, thì chỉ có một cảnh tượng lạ lùng đang diễn ra trước mặt họ: một chiếc xe limo vội vã không biết có ai ngồi bên trong bỗng đóng cửa cái "Rầm!" một phát, rồi vụt xuống lòng đường và biến mất dạng. Cả Alfred lẫn Giovanni đều ngớ người ra, không hiểu chuyện gì vừa diễn ra cả.

Cái giọng kêu la vừa rồi... sao Alfred lại nghe quen quen nhỉ?

* * *

Hay là bạn sẽ có cảm giác giống như Ngọc Hoa?

Valentine, đối với Ngọc Hoa, chỉ là một ngày bình thường như bao ngày khác thôi.

Bởi vì cô là một cô gái không có gì đặc biệt, không có người yêu, hay dự kiến gì về việc này. Ít nhất khi nhắc đến ngày lễ Tình nhân, Ngọc Hoa chỉ có một ý nghĩ duy nhất, là cô ước gì người ta sẽ chừa ra cho cô một chút thời gian để cho cô có thể nghỉ ngơi, để ngắm trời ngắm đất - và đôi lúc, cô cảm thấy có quá nhiều người xung quanh mình đã có thừa chỉ số thông minh và thời gian rảnh rỗi, đến nỗi khi không có gì để làm thì họ bèn nhúng mũi vào chuyện đời tư của người khác - và phá rối.

Nhưng năm nay có vẻ khác.

"Này! Mấy đứa tự dưng bắt chị đi đâu vậy?" Ngọc Hoa vùng vẫy khi bị bắt đưa lên một chiếc xe limo để đến một nơi xa lắc xa lơ nào cô không biết. "Gì kì vậy, Mei-lin! Em đã nói là chị chỉ cần mặc cái váy này để ướm thử đồ cho em thôi mà, sao tự dưng còn trả tiền rồi bắt chị ngồi lên cái xe lạ hoắc này vậy? Sao chẳng ai giải thích cho chị hết? Còn quần áo đồng phục chị để lại trong phòng thay đồ chỗ đó thì sao? Lỡ thứ hai chị không có đồng phục để mặc đi học biết kiếm đâu ra cái mới đây? Này, Young-Soo, Jia Long, sao mấy đứa im lặng vậy? Còn anh Kiku, anh Kiku ở đâu rồi?"

Chợt Mei-lin lên tiếng, "Anh Kiku đã đến cổng chưa Young-Soo?"

"Anh ấy đang đi cùng xe với Ludwig Beilschmidt, vẫn chưa đến được ngay đâu," Young-Soo nói, và làm vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị như chỉ khi nhúng tay vào những chuyện quấy phá sự đời của người ta, nó mới có thể nghiêm nghị được như thế.

Jia Long nói, "Em xin lỗi, chị Hoa. Nhưng ngay khi đến nơi chị sẽ biết thôi mà."

Và chiếc xe limo đó vẫn cứ đi, vòng vèo qua những ngóc ngách mà Ngọc Hoa chẳng hề thấy quen thuộc gì cả. Lần đầu tiên trong đời Ngọc Hoa mới thực sự choáng ngợp trước cảnh đón ngày lễ Valentine nô nức của những người dân tại thành phố châu Âu xa lạ này. Ai ai cũng có cặp, có đôi. Dưới bầu trời nhập nhoạng tối, họ nắm tay rồi tựa lưng vào nhau. Các cửa hiệu thắp sáng đèn lên. Sẽ là một buổi tối thật lãng mạn đấy - và liệu có ai trên thế giới cảm nhận được điều này với trái tim mong chờ tình yêu tha thiết nhất, đang chuẩn bị một giây phút bất ngờ cho một nửa kia của cuộc đời mình, bằng một lời nói chân thành, bằng một chiếc nhẫn lấp lánh viên kim cương được đặt trong hộp nhung tím, như người con trai mà khi chiếc xe limo sượt qua Ngọc Hoa đã chợt nhìn thấy hay không. "Anh yêu em! Hãy lấy anh nhé!" Và cô gái thì như nghẹn ngào, ngay cả Ngọc Hoa, nếu mà kịp dừng lại để chứng kiến thấy cảnh đó chắc cũng sẽ không thể không xúc động. Hãy cầu mong cho buổi tối Valentine của cặp tình nhân trọn vẹn vậy.

Hoa hồng ở muôn nơi tỏa hương thơm, nhảy múa trong bầu không khí của ngày lễ Tình nhân. Chúng ngọt ngào đến mức mà Ngọc Hoa như có cảm giác là chiếc xe limo này như đang đi giữa sàn diễn khiêu vũ rộng lớn của những bông hoa kia, chứ không phải là đang đi trên mặt đất như ngày thường nữa. Nhưng những đóa hồng nhung đó lại trở nên sống động và đẹp đẽ nhất khi ở trên tay của các chàng trai. Các cô gái mặc áo khoác bông, tay cầm những gói sôcôla cầu kì, nép mình vào người yêu và ngất ngây trước hương hoa đó. Cả bầu không khí như đều tràn ngập một màu đỏ nồng thắm, những bức thư tình trong sáng của những cặp đang yêu nhau và những lời nói cứ ồ ạt lên không ngừng - tất cả đều thật choáng ngợp và lộng lẫy. Có một cái gì đó thật hồi hộp và nao lòng khiến cho Ngọc Hoa không thể nào ngồi yên được. Nhưng ngay cả khi có đứng dậy; thì cô cũng chẳng biết phải đi đâu, làm gì ngoài chỉ muốn bị lạc trong vòng tay của thành phố Valentine này một lát. Hoặc là, tâm hồn của cô đã sẵn bay bổng trong hương hoa hồng đó rồi.

Ngọc Hoa vẫn không hề biết cả ba đứa em đang định đưa cô đi đâu. Hỏi Mei-lin, Mei-lin nhất quyết không chịu nói. Thực ra, ba đứa em của cô đang định đưa cô đến một nơi rất đặc biệt: đó chính là dạ hội Hoa Hồng của Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy. Và người đã sắp đặt ra kế hoạch này, không ai khác chính là Honda Kiku.

"Thật tiếc là anh sẽ phải đi chung xe với đội Hearts của Ludwig Beilschmidt. Louise Bonnefoy đã nhờ anh đóng vai Queen of Hearts - một vai khá quan trọng nên không thể từ chối việc đi chung xe với cậu này được," Kiku nói. "Nhưng anh tin là với kế hoạch mà anh đã triển khai, thì nhất định các em sẽ thành công."

"Em cũng thấy kế hoạch này hay đấy. Cơ mà... sao anh bị ép đóng vai Hoàng Hậu Quân Cơ vậy? Em tưởng cái đó phải để cho các thành viên của Hội Học sinh bốc thăm trúng thưởng mới đúng chứ?" Jia Long gặng hỏi.

"Ừ thì..." Kiku thở dài. "Em biết đấy, Ngọc Hoa vốn dĩ không được mời đến dự buổi tiệc này; bởi vì chỉ có một số học sinh thuộc diện đạt học bổng loại đặc biệt như Angelique Faure mới được mời đến dự thôi. Anh đành mua một tấm vé dự tiệc cho Hoa, nhưng tiểu thư Louise lại nhắm bảo anh khỏi cần phải trả tiền cho tấm vé đó, chỉ cần anh chấp nhận đóng vai Hoàng Hậu Quân Cơ là được rồi. Mối quan hệ giữa anh với cô ấy... rắc rối lắm."

"Rắc rối như thế nào cơ?" Mei-lin hỏi.

"Hồi trước mẹ anh có quen mẹ của cô ấy. Mẹ anh cứ càm ràm bảo anh ở trong nhà suốt, không thèm ra ngoài gì cả nên làm mọi người lo, sợ anh mắc chứng trầm cảm hay mấy cái bệnh gì gì đó nên mới nhờ cô con gái của cô Lise, tức là Louise, thử kéo anh ra ngoài du lịch vòng quanh thế giới một chút để cho anh chấm dứt cái "Thời kì Bế quan tỏa cảng" ấy đi - mẹ anh nói cứ như là cắp từ sách sử ra vậy. Nhưng mà chuyện dài dòng lắm, mấy năm trước anh gặp rắc rối chủ yếu cũng là vì cái tính cách quái dị của cô ấy đấy," Kiku ngán ngẩm kể lại.

"À, hóa ra là nhờ chị Louise mà anh mới có tấm thiếp mời cho chị Hoa đến dự vũ hội; thế mà em cứ tưởng chị ấy được mời thật chứ - cái trường này đúng là nhiều lúc cũng cổ hủ thật; vũ hội thì phải bình đẳng, mời tất cả mọi người đến dự chứ," Mei-lin nói. "Nhưng thôi, gạt chuyện đó qua một bên. Em đã tính cả rồi: Valentine năm nay sẽ rất khác. Và chị Hoa sẽ giống như là nàng Lọ Lem trong câu chuyện cổ tích bất ngờ xuất hiện giữa một vũ hội thượng lưu vậy! Các anh nhìn nha, em đã ngắm sẵn cho chị Hoa một bộ váy trắng với họa tiết màu xanh lục tuyệt đẹp rồi: đơn giản mà trông rất sang. Mọi thứ để làm tóc cho chị Hoa cũng đã được em sắp sẵn trong hộp rồi. Chúng ta sẽ có một ngày Valentine của gia đình, cả năm anh em chúng ta sẽ có một kí ức thật đẹp trước khi bị ông bố Yao đó phá bĩnh vô chuyện nhà cửa của chúng ta một lần nữa! Anh em nhất trí không?"

"Ừ! Em nói quả không sai chút nào," cả ba chàng trai cùng gật gù.

"Ừm... Cho dù em nghĩ, nếu mà được ở chung nhà với bố và cái ông Ivan đó thì chúng ta cũng sẽ được chứng kiến không ít cảnh đẹp đâu - phải không anh Kiku?" Cuối cùng Mei-lin nói thêm, đá mắt sang người anh cả cũng đang ngầm mơ mộng.

"Đúng rồi đấy. Mà may mắn là gần đây anh cũng đã mua thêm hai cái máy ảnh Canon mới nữa chứ," Kiku nói. "Tới đó là chúng ta tha hồ có được những khoảnh khắc đẹp như mơ."

Young-Soo hào hứng nói, "Phải đấy, anh cũng đồng tình với em, Mei-lin! Vụ chuyển nhà thì thể nào cũng phải chuyển rồi, bởi vì chẳng ai còn lạ gì ba cái trò hề của bố chúng ta. Nhưng ít ra thì năm anh em chúng ta cũng nên có một kỉ niệm đẹp về những ngày chúng ta đã sống với nhau trước khi chấp nhận bước ngoặt mới này chứ! Chà, cuộc sống không có bố mẹ quản lí mới thích làm sao. Ngày Valentine năm nay chắc chắn là cả năm chúng ta sẽ phải cùng đi dự Tiệc Hoa hồng của Tiểu thư Bonnefoy! Nhân tiện, cái ý tưởng về kế hoạch bắt chị Ngọc Hoa mặc váy dạ hội rồi lên xe limo đều là do anh tự nghĩ ra đấy nhé!"

"Anh cứ nói thế đi nên mới bị thầy Roderich phạt hát opera đấy," Jia Long đảo mắt. Cậu cũng phát biểu, nhưng nói ngắn gọn và ít tự sướng hơn anh Young-Soo của mình. "Nhưng mà em cũng đồng ý. Nếu mà chúng ta cho chị Hoa biết được vụ này, thì thể nào chị ấy cũng không đồng ý. Có khi đến cuối cùng chúng ta phải đi ăn kem kẻng để kỉ niệm ngày Valentine cuối cùng chỉ-có-năm-anh-em-thôi-chứ-không-có-bố ấy chứ."

Cuối cùng, người chỉ huy kế hoạch, Honda Kiku bèn lên tiếng:

"Được rồi! Cả năm - à quên, bốn nhưng với một nhân tố ngầm - có cùng nhất trí với kế hoạch này không?!"

"Nhất trí!" Cả Kiku, Mei-lin, Young-Soo và Jia Long cùng giơ tay lên đồng lòng.

Thế nhưng từ nãy đến giờ khi nhắc đến ông Wang Yao, thì không một ai trong số năm đứa con của ông; từ Kiku, Ngọc Hoa, Young-Soo, Mei-lin cho đến Jia Long, lại có thể biết được ông đang ở cái xó xỉnh nào. Nhà cái ông Ivan Braginsky đó, có thể đang ở đâu nhỉ? Kiku đôi lúc đã tự hỏi như vậy.

* * *

Trái ngược với cô con gái trưởng của gia đình châu Á là Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa, chỉ thích một ngày Valentine thầm lặng và mọi thứ tất cả đều diễn ra giống như một ngày bình thường khác; Amelia F. Jones, cô con gái trưởng của nhà Jones-Braginsky, lại trông mong mỗi tháng thì phải có một cái lễ lạc gì đó để cô không bị buồn và cô đơn tới phát chết. Tuy Amelia vốn không phải là một cô gái quá giản đơn hay suy nghĩ tầm thường như người ta vẫn tưởng; nhưng cô vốn có một cái tật là không thể chịu nổi stress. Khi mà có một sự giằng co hay mâu thuẫn xảy ra trong các mối quan hệ thường nhật của mình, Amelia thường hay cố quên nó đi để tập trung vào các công việc và mục đích chính của mình. Thế nên dù là Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ, công việc học tập lẫn chuyện hoạt động ngoại khóa bề bộn như vậy nhưng cô vẫn có thể hoàn thành xuất sắc đâu ra đấy. Amelia có thể suy nghĩ những thứ rườm rà và phức tạp với đầu óc nhạy bén của mình, nhưng cô không muốn mình phải nhớ chúng lâu. Sự dai dẳng của một thứ cảm xúc phức tạp chính là nguyên nhân gây nên sự bề bộn trong cuộc sống thường nhật của Amelia - cô phải quan tâm đến chúng quá nhiều và bỏ bê những thứ khác cũng đang cần sự chú ý ngang ngửa với nó; và ngay khi cô thoát khỏi chúng và có thể tin là mình sẽ sắp xếp lại được tất cả những thứ ngổn ngang xung quanh mình, thì lại có những mối phiền phức khác nổi lên.

Kệ nó, Amelia nghĩ. Ngày hôm nay cô chính là Vua Quân Bích, cùng với em trai mình là Alfred - họ sẽ làm bùng nổ cả cái lễ Valentine này và khiến cho trở nên náo nhiệt chưa từng thấy. Quan khách của thế giới không muốn nhìn thấy một con bé ủ dột suốt ngày bâng khuâng chuyện đời chỉ huy họ, mà phải là một cô gái đủ bản lĩnh và tự tin - không sợ một điều gì cả - một người như thế mới có thể dẫn đầu tất cả bọn họ.

Duy chỉ có một điều khiến cho Amelia - người vốn dĩ đang lên dây cót tinh thần để chuẩn bị bùng nổ cả thế giới này - cảm thấy không bằng lòng.

"Không! Con_ nhất quyết_ không đi chung xe với thằng Alfred đâu!" Amelia dùng dằng. "Tại sao bố không cho con đi chung xe với bố kia chứ?! Không thì bố đưa tiền đây, con thuê xe riêng!"

"Ơ kìa, con yêu, con biết là bố sẽ đi với cô Hedervary mà. Con chịu đi một tí, đi chung xe với em có sao đâu. Có đủ chỗ mà. Để cho hai đứa con đóng vai hai vị Vua sinh đôi quân Bích mà đi khác xe thì trông chẳng hay đâu. Chị Louise của con bảo là hai con nên đi xe chung, để tạo hiệu ứng chứ," ông Ivan nói.

"Chỉ có thằng Al thì không sao! Nhưng cái con bé Camilla kia cũng cứ khăng khăng đòi đi theo em con. Bố thừa biết là con ghét con bé Camilla đó đến mức nào rồi kia mà. Chị nó là đối thủ của con, mà cái con Camilla ấy đối xử với con như thể con chỉ đến làm nền cho nó vậy! Thằng Alfred nó không dứt cái của nợ đó ra được à?" Amelia gắt gỏng nói.

"Amelia! Bố đã nói rồi, vào chung xe với Alfred mau. Con phải ngoan chứ con," ông Ivan nói.

"Đi xe với Camilla thì có sao đâu, cùng màu cờ sắc áo thì phải đi chung với nhau chứ! Bữa nay chị kì thật đấy. Chúng ta ở đội Bích màu lam, còn bố ở đội Nhép màu lục thì đi chung với nhau sao coi được. Chị Louise sẽ mắng chúng ta cho mà xem," Alfred cũng nói thêm vào. "Amelia, chị không thấy là mình đang làm phiền bố hả? Chị đúng là chẳng biết thương bố gì cả!"

"Chị thương bố! Chị thương mày," Amelia vẫn cứ khăng khăng. "Nhưng còn con bé Camilla kia, chị không thương. Mày muốn làm gì thì làm, khôn hồn thì đuổi nó xuống mau!"

Câu cảnh cáo cuối cùng đã làm cho cả ông Ivan lẫn Alfred đều phải nhìn nhau, bó tay vì mức độ cứng đầu đến mức vô phương cứu chữa của Amelia. Đôi lúc ông Ivan cũng phải tự hỏi là liệu mình có thể nuôi nổi Amelia không, khi mà cô con gái cưng của ông cứ ương ngạnh không nghe lời ai như thế này.

"Làm sao bây giờ hả bố? Camilla đã đến đây rồi, bây giờ con nói khéo thế nào cô ấy cũng không về đâu," Alfred nói.

Ông Ivan thở dài, "Con không thể kiếm được cô bạn gái nào khá hơn để làm Hoàng Hậu được à?" mà hình như không thèm suy xét gì trước câu nói đó của mình: ông đã chia tay với vợ, thì còn có quyền gì khiển trách con trai mình về chuyện hẹn hò lung tung của nó.

Nhưng Alfred không thèm quan tâm. Cậu nhìn sang ông Wang Yao, lúc này đang tựa tay lên ban công và nhìn xa xăm. Dường như ông ấy đang bâng quơ nghĩ ngợi chuyện gì, nên khi nghe thấy tiếng dậm chân dùng dằng, "Không là không!" của Amelia; ông bèn như bừng tỉnh. Nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Alfred đang hướng về phía mình, Yao bèn lên tiếng:

"À, ờ... Ivan à, nếu như Amelia đã không thích, thì để cháu nó đi cùng xe với em cũng được. Em cũng sẽ đến dự bữa tiệc đó mà, chúng em lại ở cùng Quân Bích nữa."

"Làm thế sao được?" Ivan nói. "Louise đã nói là Vua và Hoàng Hậu ở cùng đội thì nên đi chung với nhau, chỉ có Hoàng Tử và Joker là được phép đi xe riêng thôi. Anh và các con còn phải đỗ xe ở trước cổng chính của biệt thự nữa chứ. Amelia, con không thấy cô Elizaveta sao? Cô Elizaveta cho dù có thích đi cùng với thầy Roderich đến thế nào, thì một khi đã bốc thăm trúng vào vai Hoàng Hậu Quân Nhép rồi thì cũng phải đi cùng xe với bố đấy thôi. Bây giờ con còn muốn bố phải làm thế nào thì con mới vừa ý đây?"

Nhưng Amelia vẫn làm mặt sưng sỉa, ngoan cố đến cùng. Ivan nhìn sang Alfred, người lúc này cũng đang rất khó xử nhưng không biết làm thế nào.

"Thiệt tình, hai Vua Quân Bích còn đang cãi lộn với nhau thế này thì biết đến khi nào mới đi dự tiệc được. Hoàng Hậu Quân Bích thì sướng rồi, được ngồi một mình một xe riêng, không cần phải cấm cảu với ai nên cứ thong thả vậy thôi," Alfred nói.

"Hoàng Hậu? Ủa, Alfred, người đóng vai Hoàng Hậu bên chỗ con không phải là Camilla sao?" ông Ivan hỏi.

"Ơ, thế bố không biết à? Hôm nọ bốc thăm con tưởng bố biết mặt của tất cả mọi người rồi chứ? Là Arthur Kirkland, chứ không phải là Camilla sẽ đóng vai Hoàng Hậu! Thế nhưng anh ta nhất quyết không muốn đi chung xe với tụi con. Arthur đang muốn làm cho chị Louise bị một phen bẽ mặt nên đã đi chuẩn bị limo riêng để đến dự tiệc rồi."

Nghe Alfred nói thế, ông Ivan chợt nảy ra một sáng kiến.

"Vậy sao? Sao con không báo cho bố biết sớm?" Ông reo lên. "Phải rồi, Amelia này, nếu như Alfred đã đi cùng xe với Camilla, thì sao con không đi cùng với Arthur nhỉ? Như thế chẳng phải là đủ bộ hai cặp, "Vua-Hoàng Hậu Quân Bích" rất ăn ý sao?"

"Hả? Cái gì?" Cả Amelia lẫn Alfred đều thốt lên.

Sáng kiến của ông Ivan quả cũng không đến nỗi tồi. "Phải rồi, cách đó cũng có thể giải quyết được ổn thỏa chuyện này đấy," Yao nói. "Nhưng mà... liệu người đóng vai Hoàng Hậu quân Bích đó có đồng ý không?"

"Chắc chắn là Arthur sẽ đồng ý mà," Ivan đáp. "Cậu ấy là bạn thân với Amelia từ hồi nó còn bé xíu (Amelia: "Hết là bạn từ lâu rồi!). Hơn nữa, ngay cả khi cậu ấy không đồng ý, anh cũng cách khiến cho cậu ấy phải đưa Amelia đi đến nơi, về đến chốn mà. Anh đoán là Arthur giờ này vẫn còn đang sửa soạn, chưa đi dự tiệc ngay đâu; nên nếu muốn nhờ thằng bé thì có lẽ bây giờ vẫn còn kịp."

"Ơ, nhưng anh định sẽ nói gì với cậu bé vậy?" Yao hỏi.

Chợt Amelia cắt ngang, "Sao bố lại có thể nghĩ cái sáng kiến như thế chứ?! Con sẽ không đi chung với cái ông già sâu róm đó đâu." Giọng của cô đến cuối hơi có chút giần giật. Dù bề ngoài tỏ vẻ phản bác ý kiến của bố dữ dội đến vậy, nhưng trên thực tế, trong lòng Amelia vẫn có chút gì đó mong muốn được đi cùng xe với Arthur.

"Đúng rồi đó bố! Con cũng thấy để chị Amelia với anh Arthur... thì tội cho ảnh với cái xe limo của nhà Kirkland quá!" Alfred nói.

"Cái thằng kia, mày vừa nói gì đấy?"

Cuối cùng ông Ivan nói, giọng to đến mức lấn át cả tiếng của hai đứa con ông:

"Thôi đủ rồi, đừng cãi nhau nữa! Alfred, con đi ra ngoài xe đi. Còn Amelia, giờ con muốn đi cùng với Arthur hay là muốn đến dự tiệc với em con và Camilla?"

Cả Amelia lẫn Alfred đều im lặng. Xem ra, Amelia đã không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác nữa rồi.

Và đó cũng chính là lí do vì sao mà vào lúc sáu giờ mười lăm phút tối hôm đó, khi Arthur Kirkland đang ngồi thoải mái trên chiếc xe limo nhà mình (tâm trí cố gạt bỏ hình ảnh của cậu em họ Peter đang khóc thút thít, đi theo ông quản gia để quay vào biệt thự và không dám mè nheo xin xỏ gì Arthur nữa, và chiếc xe lúc đó đã đi được khoảng một trăm mét); thì anh bỗng nghe thấy tiếng của một vị khách lạ - cũng đang ngồi sờ sờ gần đó:

"_Privet_ Arthur, hôm nay trông cậu cũng bảnh trai quá nhỉ? Đóng vai Hoàng Hậu thì kể cũng phí."

Câu chào hỏi đó đã làm cho Arthur sửng sốt.

Anh im lặng.

Và giật bắn người.

Arthur chưa kịp định thần để nhìn lại xem vị khách đang ngồi đối diện với anh là ai. Mà còn nữa, "Cái gì vậy?! Ai đây?" Anh hét lên một tiếng, và chiếc xe liền kêu lên tiếng "Két!" một phát. Ai đây kia chứ? Trong xe này ngoài gã tài xế và một tên vệ sĩ, chỉ còn có anh thôi mà. Anh đã cảnh báo với đám người phục vụ là anh chỉ muốn đi một mình, và nếu có tên vệ sĩ nào muốn đi theo anh thì hãy thuê xe riêng để giám sát từ phía sau. Vậy thì tại sao trong chỗ này lại xuất hiện người lạ? Chiếc xe limo dừng lại ngay lập tức, và cả tài xế lẫn tên vệ sĩ đều quay xuống, đồng thanh hỏi, "Cậu chủ Kirkland, có chuyện gì vậy ạ?"

Mới ban nãy Arthur còn như muốn ngã ngửa ra vì hết hồn. Nhưng vị khách lạ ấy bèn trấn an:

"Ấy ấy, bình tĩnh lại đã nào. Là tôi đây mà, Ivan Braginsky đây."

"Hả? Ngài Braginsky?" Arthur cau mày lại, "Ngài làm gì ở đây? Rồi còn cái con bé này nữa, nó làm gì ở đây?" và đánh mắt sang chỗ Amelia.

Người vệ sĩ kêu lên, cùng lúc trên tay cầm một khẩu súng ngắn, "Cậu chủ Kirkland, những người này là ai vậy ạ? Chúng tôi đã báo cho đội vệ sĩ đằng sau rồi - "

"Khoan đã, đừng báo động," Arthur ngắt lời. "Đây là Ngài Ivan Braginsky, và Tiểu thư Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky, con gái của ngài ấy. Họ đều là chỗ quen biết với tôi; không phải là ai nguy hiểm gì đâu."

Chợt Amelia lên tiếng, "Anh huấn luyện vệ sĩ dở kinh. Đến cả mặt tôi mà họ cũng còn không biết thì làm ăn thế nào?"

"Cô im đi! Tự dưng hai người bất thình lình ngồi lù lù ở đây thì thử hỏi ai lại chẳng sợ muốn chết được. Mà sao mấy người từ đâu chui ra, mà cả tôi, cả mấy tên bảo vệ đều không biết vậy," Arthur tức giận nói. "Này, chẳng lẽ trước khi tôi lên xe mấy ông chưa kiểm tra là trên đây có ai hay sao?"

"Ơ... thưa cậu Kirkland, tôi không biết chắc lắm - bởi vì tôi không chịu trách nhiệm khoản này. Tôi chỉ được giao nhiệm vụ và đi theo cậu thôi, nhưng tôi thề là đội vệ sĩ báo là đã kiểm tra rõ ràng rồi mà," tên vệ sĩ lúng túng nói. "Nhưng mấy người này... tôi cũng không hiểu sao họ lại có thể lên đây được."

"Các anh đúng là đồ ăn hại!" Arthur quát.

"Arthur à, đừng trách các vệ sĩ của cậu," Ivan Braginsky nói. "Là do lỗi tại tôi cả thôi."

"Thế rốt cuộc là làm thế quái nào mà mấy người chui được lên xe của tôi?" Arthur nhảy dựng lên.

Nhưng ông Ivan chỉ cười đáp lại, "À, chuyện đó lại là một bí mật khác. Ivan tôi vốn thần thông quảng đại mà, hi hi. Nói đùa chứ, quả thật là vì chúng tôi có chuyện nên mới phải tới đây nhờ vả cậu thật. Arthur à, cậu có bằng lòng giúp tôi một chuyện nho nhỏ không?"

"Nực cười," Arthur cười khẩy. "Cả hai bố con nhà ông từ đâu mò vào đây, lại còn dám nhờ vả tôi nữa chứ. Tôi không đồng ý giúp, mấy người đi ra xe tôi mau!"

Ông Ivan càng cười lớn hơn nữa - một tiếng cười nghe thoáng qua thì có vẻ rất dễ thương và trẻ con; nhưng thực chất, lại chứa đựng một mối nguy hiểm khó lường. Những tay vệ sĩ nghe thấy thế bèn nói:

"Cậu chủ Kirkland, có cần chúng tôi đuổi những người này đi hộ cậu không?"

"Không cần đâu, các người cứ lái xe đi!" Arthur ra lệnh. "Muốn chết hay sao mà lại xen vào đây, hả?!"

"Đừng có chơi dại, con trai," bỗng ông Ivan nói, giọng dịu dàng mà thực chất lại đáng sợ đến mức ngay cả những kẻ không biết mặt mũi và thân thế thực sự của ông, cũng phải rợn tóc gáy. "Nghe đây, nói thẳng ra thì chuyện là như thế này; Amelia không chịu đi xe cùng với em trai nó, bởi vì Alfred có dắt theo một cô bạn gái mà Amelia không ưa. Tôi chỉ còn cách là nhờ cậu đưa Amelia đi đến dự dạ hội Hoa Hồng lần này - chuyện chỉ đơn giản như vậy, hẳn cậu có thể sẵn lòng giúp đỡ chứ? Tôi không nghĩ là con trai của nhà Kirkland, lịch lãm hào hiệp như vậy mà lại đi từ chối tôi đâu."

Ivan nhìn thẳng vào mắt Arthur. Và bầu không khí căng thẳng kéo dài đúng ba giây bỗng chốc như bị phá ngang bởi... chiếc xe limo đang đi thì phải dừng lại để chờ đèn đỏ.

"Chỉ có mỗi mình Amelia thôi à?" Chợt Arthur nói.

"Đúng thế. Như tôi đã nói, chuyện chỉ đơn giản có thế; không phải là cái gì quá nghiêm túc đâu. Tôi đã hứa với Louise là phải đến dự tiệc sao cho đàng hoàng rồi; Amelia không thể đi chung xe với tôi và cô Hedervary được, bởi vì chúng tôi thuộc đội Clubs. Để cho nó đi với cậu, đóng vai Vua và Hoàng Hậu của quân Spades là ổn thỏa nhất!"

Arthur nhìn qua Amelia, rồi thở hắt, "Thôi được rồi. Để con gái của ông ở đây đi, rồi biến khỏi xe cho tôi nhờ cái."

"A, cậu đồng ý rồi hả?" Ivan reo lên mừng rỡ. "Vậy là tốt quá rồi. Amelia, con ở lại Arthur nhé? Bố đi đây; rồi đến tiết mục mào đầu bố con mình sẽ gặp nhau nha. Con yêu, nhớ đánh kiếm cho tốt vào đấy!"

Thế nhưng Amelia không mở miệng nói gì thêm, chỉ bảo là, "Con biết rồi ạ," và khoanh tay nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Chỉ riêng Arthur khi nghe cái giọng ngọt ngào của ông Ivan, sao mà lại thấy nó khó chịu đến thế! Mới phút trước, ông ta còn cứ như là đang dọa giết Arthur vì đã không chấp thuận lời đề nghị của ông ta; còn bây giờ, giọng của ông ta lại vui vẻ mừng rỡ chẳng khác gì một đứa trẻ con vậy. Lời đồn đại trong giới thương lưu quả không sai, "Ngài Ivan Braginsky - ngài ấy... là một con người thực sự rất nguy hiểm." Tuy vậy, Amelia lại có vẻ không hề sợ bố mình - ông Ivan Braginsky hầu như đối với cô lúc nào cũng một người bố hiền lành, dễ thương đến mức dễ bị bắt nạt.

"Thật đúng là phiền phức quá đi," Arthur làu bàu, rồi nhìn về phía Ivan, hỏi, "Limo của nhà ông sẽ đỗ ở đâu? Nói để người ta còn cho ông xuống nữa chứ."

"Hả? Không cần đâu. Tài xế sẽ tạt qua đón tôi ngay tại đây ấy mà. A đấy, họ sắp đến đây rồi kìa," Ivan ngó qua ô cửa sổ và nói. Chợt ông đứng dậy, tháo chiếc dây an toàn ra và mở tung cửa xe! "Tạm biệt nhé Arthur, thật là cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm lắm. Gặp lại cậu và Amelia ở buổi vũ hội Hoa Hồng nha!"

"Hả?! Khoan đã, Ngài định đi đâu - !" Người tài xế chưa kịp kêu lên hết câu, thì đã kinh ngạc đến nỗi suýt hết hồn. Đèn tín hiệu giao thông ngay lúc đó liền từ đỏ chuyển sang xanh, và rồi véo một cái: ông Ivan đặt chân lên một chiếc limo khác vừa chạy ngang qua xe nhà Kirkland, cũng mở tung cánh cửa kéo - và phóng mất dạng.

Cả Arthur, Amelia, người tài xế và vệ sĩ trong thoáng chốc đều há hốc mồm không thốt nên lời. Chỉ khi nào chiếc xe đi đằng sau limo của nhà Kirkland bắt đầu trở nên mất bình tĩnh, "Đèn xanh rồi mà sao cái đám điên này vẫn đứng đực ra đó?" thì cuộc hành trình của Vua và Hoàng Hậu Quân Bích mới được phép... tiếp tục.

* * *

Xin hãy hít một hơi thật sâu. Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy không bao giờ chấp nhận sự thiếu hoàn hảo. "Các trọng khách đã đến chưa?" Dạ, tất cả đều đã có mặt. Những vị Vua và Hoàng Hậu cũng đã đến - và tất cả bọn họ đều ngồi xe chung màu cờ sắc áo với nhau. "Thế là ổn thỏa rồi, ít nhất là đã trải qua phần thứ nhất." Ngày Valentine ở Xứ sở của những Quân Bài - và Louise Bonnefoy, hôm nay cô sẽ là King of Diamonds (_Vị Vua Quân Rô_) xinh đẹp và lộng lẫy nhất. Mẹ cô, phu nhân Lise d'Orleans đặt tay lên vai con gái mình và trấn an, "Hôm nay con trông đẹp lắm. Đừng tự ép mình quá, hãy coi như đây là một cuộc vui thôi."

Nhưng Louise nhăn mặt, đáp lại với mẹ, "Mẹ ơi, nó không phải là một cuộc vui đâu. Nó ảnh hưởng đến uy tín và danh dự của gia đình mình, của con. Rồi đây mọi người sẽ nói gì nếu như con thậm chí còn không thể điều hành một bữa tiệc nhỏ? Con là Nữ Hoàng đấy, cả trong giây phút này, lẫn trước đó và qua cái ngày Valentine này thì con vẫn sẽ là Nữ Hoàng của cả trường, và con nhất định sẽ không làm cho ai phải thất vọng đâu."

"Louise à," Chợt Lise nói, giọng dịu dàng. "Mẹ rất mừng khi thấy con tập trung vào bữa tiệc này như vậy. Đó là công sức của con mà. Nhưng con phải nhớ, còn có bữa tiệc Tháng ba trên du thuyền nhà chúng ta nữa kìa; liệu con có kham nổi không? Hãy nhìn vào bố của con, con có thấy bố của con còn quan tâm đến những bữa tiệc này nữa không? Ông ấy chỉ xem đây là những cuộc vui thoáng qua thôi. Khi nào con lớn lên và bằng tuổi bố mẹ rồi, con sẽ tập trung vào công việc chính của mình và không còn bận tâm về những thứ phù du như thế này nữa."

"Thế thì tại sao bố vẫn cứ khuyến khích con tổ chức những bữa tiệc như vầy?" Louise hỏi, không nhận thấy là mình như đang gắt gỏng với mẹ.

"Kìa, con yêu."

Lise kéo tay con gái mình lại, và hôn lên đầu, lẫn chiếc vương miên màu cam tuyệt đẹp có đính kim cương của cô.

"Bố mẹ muốn cho con phải sống thật vui vẻ. Những bữa tiệc như thế này cũng giống như là một hộp kẹo, khi con ăn hết rồi; con sẽ không còn muốn một chiếc hộp thứ hai nữa. Bố mẹ chỉ mong rằng khi con trưởng thành rồi, con sẽ không bị phân tâm về những cuộc vui quá nhiều, hay bị xao nhãng bởi ý muốn nhất thời mà chú tâm vào mục tiêu của mình hơn," rồi mẹ cô nói tiếp. "Con sắp mười tám tuổi rồi, bố mẹ rất mừng khi thấy con thực sự bỏ sức lực để hoàn thành tất cả mọi thứ vì danh dự của gia đình và làm bố mẹ vui lòng. Nhưng con đừng áp lực mình quá nhé - như bố mẹ đã nói, những bữa tiệc này thực sự chỉ là những cuộc vui thôi. Danh dự của gia đình mình phụ thuộc vào thành quả công việc sau này của con, nhiều hơn là những thứ xa hoa như thế này - được mở ra chỉ để hưởng thụ thôi."

Nghe mẹ nói thế, Louise chỉ im lặng, dụi mặt vào người mẹ.

"Dạ, con hiểu rồi. Nhưng trước đó, con cần phải học cách cai quản thế giới của con đã," cuối cùng cô nói, đứng dậy và ngẩng cao mặt lên. "Tiểu thư Lili Zwingli đã đến chưa hở mẹ?"

"Lili à? Cô ấy đến rồi, và đang chờ con ngoài tiền sảnh đấy," Lise nói. "Con sẽ dắt cô ấy đi à?"

"Vâng, tối nay Lili sẽ đóng vai Hoàng Hậu của con. Còn anh trai của cô ấy sẽ đóng vai Hoàng Tử Quân Rô," Louise nói. "Con phải đi ra xe nhanh để còn đến chỗ cổng trước đón khách cho kịp giờ. Lili đóng vai Hoàng Hậu cũng được thôi, chỉ có điều là anh trai Vash cô ấy cứ mè nheo con mãi, lại còn đòi đi với em gái mình mới mệt chứ, cho dù con đã bảo mãi là chỉ có Vua và Hoàng Hậu được đi chung xe với nhau. Còn Hoàng Tử và Joker thì phải đi xe riêng, vậy mà cứ ì xèo mãi. Thôi, con đi nha mẹ!" Rồi bỗng dừng lại, quay sang hôn lên má của mẹ. "À mẹ ơi, vừa nãy con quên nói, nhưng hôm nay trông mẹ diện váy trắng cũng đẹp lắm đấy. Trông y hệt như thiên thần vậy."

"Ừ, thôi, cái con bé này! Con đi đi, tí nữa bố mẹ sẽ ra sau," cô Lise cười rộ lên.

Lúc ra sảnh, Louise liền thấy tiểu thư Lili Zwingli đã chờ sẵn ở cửa. Cô bé có mái tóc vàng óng cắt ngắn ngang vai này là một học sinh lớp mười, em gái cưng của Vash Zwingli. Tuy trong trường, Lili dễ thương rất được nhiều bạn trai đem lòng thầm mến mộ, nhưng anh trai của cô là Vash Zwingli lại rất dữ dằn đã không ít lần đòi bắn nát đầu bất kì thằng nào dám giở trò xằng bậy với em gái mình. Cô bé cũng ít khi ra khỏi nhà mà không có anh trai của mình đi cùng, giống như một bông hoa bách hợp thuần khiết luôn được bảo vệ nghiêm ngặt vậy. Nhưng ngoài những thứ khó chịu đó ra; thì hôm nay trông Lili xinh y như tiên giáng trần, với gương mặt trẻ thơ mà điềm đạm và cơ thể nhỏ nhắn trong bộ trang phục Hoàng Hậu Quân Rô màu cam có đính khá nhiều những chiếc nơ to bản. Đứng bên cạnh và Vash Zwingli, vẫn làm vẻ mặt hình sự và không muốn rời cô em nhỏ bé của mình đi chút nào.

"A, anh hai ơi," Lili nói. "Tiểu thư Bonnefoy ra rồi kìa."

Louise lịch sự xin được nâng tay của Lili và dắt cô bé ra xe. Vash, cho dù thấy em mình đang được đối xử rất lịch sự vẫn cứ làu bàu nhắc nhở, "Đừng để cho thằng nào đến gần em tôi đấy!"

"Rồi, Vash, cậu cáu bẳn quá đấy. Thế nên tôi mới phải mời Lili làm Hoàng Hậu của tôi, chứ nếu để cho cô ấy làm Hoàng Hậu của các nam quân vương khác thì chắc chắn cậu đã không chịu để yên rồi," Louise vừa nói mà vừa nghĩ, rằng nếu hôm nay cô lỡ bật ra cái trò cười tầm bậy nào mà thường ngày cô vẫn hay đùa với mấy đứa em họ của cô, thì chắc chắn Vash sẽ không ngần ngại lái cả một cỗ xe tăng đến để làm loạn Biệt thự Hoa Hồng này. Cách tránh đạn tốt nhất vẫn là phải tỏ ra cực kì nâng niu và săn đón Lili.

"Em xin lỗi, chị Louise; anh em chỉ lo lắng cho em thôi," Lili nói. "Đừng lo mà anh, sau màn diễn em sẽ đi với anh."

"Ừ..." Gương mặt của Vash bỗng trở nên dịu lại khi nói chuyện với Lili. "Em đi cẩn thận nha."

"Giời ạ, xe đi có chưa đến một nghìn mét ra cổng chính thôi mà... Đã thế xe của thằng anh còn theo sát cái xe chở em nó nữa chứ. Tay Vash này đúng là bị hâm rồi," Louise khó chịu nghĩ.

* * *

Tiếng mở màn, cùng với thảm đỏ. Những chiếc xe limo chở các vị Vua và Hoàng Hậu lần lượt đậu ở trước sân của biệt thự Hoa Hồng. Từng cặp đôi Hoàng gia lần lượt bước ra xe và lên cầu thang dẫn lối vào cửa chính. Cùng lúc đó, tiếng của những người phóng viên, các tay nhà báo và cả dàn máy chụp ảnh cùng ồ ạt lên hai bên. Những người đầu tiên bước vào là Ludwig Beilschmidt và Honda Kiku, cặp đôi của Quân Cơ màu đỏ. Tiếp sau đó, là Louise Bonnefoy và Lili Zwingli bên quân Rô màu cam. Hai cặp đôi của Quân Bích - Vua Alfred F. Jones-Braginsky đang nắm tay vị Hoàng Hậu của mình, Camilla đang nở nụ cười rạng rỡ vì được báo đài chú ý đến, hoàn toàn chẳng thèm tỏ ra để ý gì đến Vua Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky, người đang đứng cạnh đó và trong thật tâm cũng đang muốn tống cổ con bé đối thủ của mình ra ngoài lắm, cùng với Hoàng Hậu Arthur Kirkland của cô. Cuối cùng, là Ngài Ivan Braginsky, một nhân vật bí ẩn nhưng vẫn thường được đồn đại trong giới thương lưu - nổi tiếng hay tai tiếng gì thì ông ấy cũng vẫn đang được đồn là vừa thực hiện một màn biểu diễn rất đặc chất xi-nê giật gân ở đại lộ thành phố khoảng gần bốn mươi lăm phút trước: khi từ một chiếc Rolls Royce, ông đã đặt chân lên một chiếc xe Lamborghini siêu sang khác đang chuyển động cạnh đó và cả người lẫn xe chưa đầy hai giây sau bỗng phóng vụt đi trong chớp mắt; và bây giờ thì chúng ta đã thấy Ngài ấy vừa bước ra cũng từ chiếc xe Lamborghini đó, cùng với Hoàng Hậu của mình là Hedervary Erzsebet, "Nàng Elizaveta" thời ngày xưa và bây giờ vẫn làm cho giới thương lưu phải ngây ngất vì sắc đẹp của mình - trong quá khứ nàng đã từng cãi nhau với gia đình và chơi sốc họ bằng cách đăng kí đi nghĩa vụ quân sự, rồi sau cùng trở về thì là nàng thơ của các nghệ sĩ trong giới âm nhạc cổ điển.

"Tôi đi với anh dễ tạo scandal lắm đấy," Cô Elizaveta nói thầm với ông Ivan khi cả hai ở trong cánh gà, chờ màn diễn mào đầu của buổi dạ hội. "Lâu rồi không được đi chung với anh, Ivan; không ngờ anh vẫn còn nổi tiếng trong giới giao tế quá. Mới vài phút trước mở trang tin tức ra còn thấy tay nào đó chụp ảnh anh bước qua cái limo kia kìa. May mà anh vớ phải tôi, chứ phải ai khác thì sau khi đọc cái mẩu tin "Siêu nhân trên Siêu xe" đó thì họ cũng đã đủ chết khiếp rồi chứ đừng nói là còn can đảm nào để đứng chung với anh."

"Biết, biết rồi," Ông Ivan nói. "Trong giới thượng lưu đúng là chỉ có mỗi cô dám nói đểu tôi thế này. Nhưng không sao, tôi không giận đâu. Chuyện tình cảm tay ba tay tư gì đó của cô vẫn nổi như cồn ấy chứ. Này, cho dù đến phút cuối cô có chọn thầy Edelstein, thì so với cách của anh ta với cái kiểu của thầy Beilschmidt khi tỏ tình, tôi vẫn ưng thầy Beilschmidt hơn. À, và hy vọng là cô quan tâm đến hai đứa con của tôi một tí nhé. Đừng vì chuyện quá khứ của chúng ta mà trút giận lên đầu bọn trẻ."

"Anh cứ yên tâm đi," Cô Elizaveta mỉm cười nói. "Không có anh tôi vẫn sống khỏe lắm. Ngày xưa tôi còn nhớ là chính anh đã giúp bố mẹ tôi bắt tôi phải quay về nhà mà."

"Tôi đang giúp cô ấy chứ. Cô xem, nếu như lúc đó tôi không báo với bố mẹ là cô đang trốn nhà đi bụi ở đâu để họ bắt cái cô con gái bố láo của họ về, thì bây giờ cô đã đăng kí để trở thành đạo diễn phim người lớn chủ đề đồng tính nam rồi. Cô phải cảm ơn tôi mới đúng - bây giờ là giáo sư, kiêm thiên tài môn Toán học, lại còn có chồng chưa cưới là nhà quý tộc, kiêm nghệ sĩ piano danh tiếng thế giới Roderich Edelstein - người đời ngưỡng mộ cô như thế, cô còn nỡ trách tôi cái gì," ông Ivan vẫn tiếp tục.

"Vâng, công nhận là tôi nói không lại anh. Anh vẫn làm cho tôi sợ chết khiếp lên như ngày nào - từ cái thời chúng ta còn là học sinh của W Academy tôi đã biết anh là kẻ nguy hiểm rồi. Thôi, nhưng chuyện đã qua thì không nên nhắc lại làm gì nữa. Đến giờ diễn của anh rồi kìa, Ivan," Elizaveta hất đầu nhè nhẹ về phía chỗ đại sảnh, nơi mà người ta đã chiếu ánh đèn lên để bắt đầu dạ hội.

Có lẽ không ai biết, là cùng lúc đó, một cô gái người châu Á đang lúng túng nhìn quanh, với ánh mắt ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nơi đây là đâu? Tại sao em gái cô lại bảo cô phải đứng ở đây? Nhìn thoáng qua, có lẽ cô gái người Á Đông này không phải là một bông hoa có nhan sắc gì quá nổi trội ở trong đại sảnh rộng lớn này. Có rất nhiều người, gồm các quý ông quý bà ăn diện và đỏm dáng hơn cô gấp trăm lần; còn Ngọc Hoa thì chỉ mặc một chiếc váy dạ hội màu trắng ôm sát người, có hai lớp xòe ở phần váy dưới và họa tiết gồm những khóm hoa màu lục. Họ đều hướng về phía trước, và tất cả đều trở nên mờ tối. Các nhân viên ánh sáng đã tắt đèn đi và chiếu lên phần trước của gian đại sảnh, nơi sẽ dẫn họ vào phòng khiêu vũ, và nhiều gian phòng khác của Biệt thự Hoa Hồng. "Họ đang định làm cái gì vậy. Tại sao Mei-lin, Young-Soo và Jia Long lại kéo tay mình vào chỗ này?" Cô gái người châu Á đó chính là Ngọc Hoa - nàng Lọ Lem vốn không thuộc về nơi này, và chính cô cũng không hiểu sao mình lại được phép vào đây. Cô định mở miệng ra để hỏi em trai mình, Jia Long; nhưng thằng bé lại ra hiệu cho chị mình không được lên tiếng. Cả bốn chị em đã vào đúng lúc người ta sắp mở màn dạo đầu, nên ai nấy cũng đều rất im lặng chờ đợi.

"Xin chào mừng các quý ông quý bà đã đến với Vũ hội Hoa Hồng tại Xứ sở thần tiên của những Quân Bài," Một chàng trai bước ra từ trong bóng tối, trước thềm của gian đại sảnh. Cậu ta tháo bỏ chiếc mặt nạ màu đỏ của mình ra, và cúi chào mọi người. "Tôi là Giovanni Vargas, xin hân hạnh là chú thỏ dẫn đường cho mọi người vào xứ thần tiên hôm nay!"

Và rồi cậu ta ném chiếc mặt nạ lên cao: tiếng pháo bông và những tràng hoa bỗng từ đâu tung ra làm mọi người giật mình. Tất cả đều như náo động hết cả lên khi Giovanni Vargas giơ tay lên đầy hứng khởi, cùng với những cô gái bước ra, quây quay Giovanni và bắt đầu nhảy múa. Ngọc Hoa như không thể tin vào mắt mình, đây là đâu? Dạ hội gì kia? Cô hoàn toàn lúng túng và cuối cùng như kêu lên, "Thế là thế nào? Rốt cuộc đây là chỗ nào?" Tiếng của Ngọc Hoa không thể lấn át tiếng của những tràng hoa và giấy kim tuyến, và lụa đỏ đang được bắn lên tưng bừng kia; nhưng nó cũng đủ to để làm cho một số người phải ngừng lại để nhìn cô, trong số đó có cả Giovanni - nhưng cậu chỉ ngờ ngợ gương mặt của Ngọc Hoa và không thể đoán rõ nổi cô là ai. Young-Soo giật mình và luống cuống che chị mình đi, còn Mei-lin và Jia Long khi thấy chị hét lên như thế, bèn nhanh chóng lấy tay bụp miệng chị lại. Giovanni hơi nhún vai trong giây lát, rồi tiếp tục bước vào trong và dẫn đường cho mọi người đến với gian phòng khiêu vũ chính của Biệt thự Hoa Hồng.

"Suỵt! Sao chị lại hét to thế?" Jia Long hỏi. "Mọi người vừa nãy nhìn chị đấy!"

"Thế còn mấy đứa? Mấy đứa đã đưa chị đến chỗ nào vậy?" Ngọc Hoa hỏi. "Tại sao chị hỏi mà chẳng ai đáp lại chị? Chị muốn về nhà!"

"Chị à, chị không thể về được đâu, da-ze ~. Chúng em đã cất công đưa chị đến đây rồi. Hơn nữa, cả anh Kiku cũng có ở đây, tụi em không thể đưa chị về ngay được đâu," Young-Soo nói. "Chị cứ ở lại đây một chút thì có sao đâu? Vui mà!"

"Nhưng mà mấy đưa không báo trước cho chị gì cả!" Hoa nói. "Mấy em biết là mấy em làm như thế quá đáng lắm không? Chị chưa từng đi cái vũ hội nào như thế này cả - "

"Không còn thời giờ nữa đâu, người ta sắp vào hết phòng khiêu vũ rồi kìa," Mei-lin nói. "Thôi, chị ơi. Đã đến đây rồi thì chị đi với chúng em cho vui. Dù sao cũng là tiệc gia đình, chị cứ chơi đánh lẻ thế thì làm tụi em buồn đấy!"

Lời thuyết phục của Mei-lin khiến cho Ngọc Hoa dịu lại, nhưng cô vẫn không thể hiểu rõ chuyện gì xảy ra. Một phần trong cô sợ hãi muốn về nhà, một phần thì lại tò mò và cảm thấy bị choáng ngợp trước phong cảnh lộng lẫy nơi đây. Cô nhăn mặt lại, phân vân, "Nhưng chị có được mời đâu mà người ta cho chị vô." Nhưng Hoa chưa kịp nói hết lời, thì ba đứa em của cô đã kéo tay vào phòng khiêu vũ, đi về phía đoàn người đang rực rỡ váy áo và trang sức kia. Mei-lin chỉ kịp trả lời chị mình, "Có! Chị được mời dự mà, tiểu thư Bonnefoy đã cho anh Kiku một tấm thiệp mời chị đến dự rồi. Chúng ta mau mau vào trong, hôm nay anh Kiku đóng vai Queen of Hearts - nhất định không được bỏ lỡ đâu đấy! Thế nên em mới nói là chúng ta không thể về ngay được, khi nào mà Kiku chưa xong chuyện ở dạ hội Hoa Hồng này."


	16. Chapter 9 (part 4)

9\. Chuyện kể về Dạ Hội Hoa Hồng (phần 4).

"Bắt đầu bằng một truyền thuyết về bốn Vương quốc của những Quân Bài: Cơ, Rô, Nhép và Bích," Giovanni dẫn lời kể chuyện khi tất cả các vị khách đều đã bước vào gian phòng khiêu vũ.

Và ánh sáng lại một lần nữa chiếu về phía ban công của một căn phòng phía trên gian khiêu vũ. Xuất hiện Vua Quân Rô, Louise Bonnefoy trong bộ váy màu cam tuyệt đẹp, khoác lên người cô là bộ cánh bằng nhung lụa cùng màu với chiếc váy phồng. Louise búi tóc lên, và trên đầu đeo mũ miện của bậc đế vương cùng với dải khăn voan trùm đầu: trông cô chẳng khác gì một Nữ Hoàng thực sự. Giovanni từ dưới bèn quỳ xuống đầy lịch lãm để đón chào vị nữ quân vương. Louise đưa ra cây quyền trượng, và bước ra từ sau tấm rèm đỏ là Hoàng Hậu Quân Rô, do Lili Zwingli thủ vai, trên tay cầm theo một bó hoa bách hợp trắng muốt. Mọi người ai cũng nao lòng trước vẻ đẹp trong sáng của vị Hoàng Hậu này. Tiếng nhạc chan hòa và đầy ánh sáng cất lên, thể hiện sự yên bình của Vương quốc Diamonds thời thịnh trị.

Bỗng! Xẹt qua một phát như ánh chớp, có ba bóng người từ đâu xuất hiện; và tiếng nhạc bỗng trở nên giật thoắt, có chút run rẩy và như một đoàn quân đang đi trong bóng đêm - những cái bóng dữ dội đáng sợ đang bao trùm lên Xứ sở Thần tiên. Ánh sáng rọi xuống ba cái bóng bí ẩn ấy, là xuất hiện rõ ba vị quân vương khác ở bên nước láng giềng Vương quốc Diamonds: Vua Quân Nhép mang chiến bào màu xanh lục đang tuốt kiếm quyết đấu với hai vị Vua song sinh của quân Bích mang chiến bào màu xanh lam. Thời bình yên nay đã chấm dứt. Alfred và Amelia, thủ vai hai vị Vua song sinh Quân Bích đang có những đường hoạt kiếm hết sức đẹp mắt không thua kém gì người bố của họ, Ngài Ivan Braginsky trong vai Vua Quân Nhép, đang mỉm cười hết sức bí ẩn và tỏ ra là một đối thủ đáng gờm; trong khi hai đứa con của ông thì mang vẻ đầy sức sống, mắt lấp lánh như làm cho ánh sáng trong căn phòng rộng lớn nhảy múa như những vì sao trên trời. Các vị khách tỏ ra thích thú, và không ngừng rủ rỉ khen ngợi màn trình diễn của gia đình nhà Braginsky-Jones. "Thật tuyệt vời, hãy xem họ đấu kiếm trên không kìa! Quả thật là quá chuyên nghiệp."

Khi bóng của ba vị Vua vụt đi, khuất khỏi tầm ánh sáng; thì một bóng đen khác chợt vụt ngang qua ban công nơi Vua và Hoàng Hậu Quân Rô đang đứng. Hoàng Hậu Quân Bích, Arthur Kirkland chợt xuất hiện trong đêm tối, tuốt kiếm ra định hạ gục Hoàng Hậu Quân Rô Lili Zwingli. Cùng lúc đó, đội Quân Rô bèn xuất hiện đầy đủ: Hoàng Tử Vash xuất hiện từ dưới, vươn lên cướp đường tấn công của kẻ thù để bảo vệ cho Hoàng Hậu Lili; dù không hiểu sao trong lúc diễn, Arthur có cảm giác như Vash có vẻ... tính xiên mình thật. "Này, đừng có hoạt động nhiều quá, cậu tính đổ mồ hôi luôn bây giờ để tí nữa khỏi khiêu vũ hả?" Louise thì thào với Vash khi thấy cậu có vẻ ra chiêu quá mạnh. Nhưng Vash không quan tâm. Nhưng tiếng nhạc đã trở nên quyết liệt hơn, và Arthur lại trở về với vai diễn của mình bên cạnh Amelia.

Màn diễn còn có sự xuất hiện một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp tóc nâu nữa. Khi nhìn thấy cô, cánh đàn ông bèn kêu lên khẽ khẽ, "Elizaveta kìa! Cô con gái xinh đẹp của nhà Hedervary từng là Nữ Hoàng Học viện W một thời đấy! Chà, trông cô ấy vẫn xinh đẹp như ngày nào."

"Và càng xinh đẹp hơn nữa khi đóng vai Hoàng Hậu Quân Nhép mặc váy lụa màu lục. Này, đi chung với Ngài Braginsky như vậy mà cô ấy không sợ à? Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy đạo diễn đúng là biết cách chọn người ra phết."

"Hồi trẻ nghe bảo cô ấy nổi tiếng nổi loạn đấy, đào hoa và được lắm chàng theo lắm cơ. Đến bây giờ cô ấy cũng còn được săn đón nữa là. Xem kìa, ý trung nhân của cô ấy đang ở đằng kia, thầy Roderich Edelstein đang trong vai Hoàng Tử Quân Nhép đấy," Và họ chỉ về phía thầy Roderich đang ngồi ở phía dàn nhạc giao hưởng. Khác với những diễn viên khác ai nấy cũng đều phải tuốt gươm múa kiếm, thầy Roderich lại chỉ ngồi ở đó và... đánh đàn piano để tạo hiệu ứng cho những cuộc chiến đấu quyết liệt, và những cuộc giằng co gay cấn bất phân thắng bại.

Ngài Braginsky nâng tay cô Elizaveta lên, để thể hiện cảnh Vua và Hoàng Hậu Quân Nhép đang ở bên nhau. Họ đứng ở góc phải nhìn cảnh chiến loạn, đối diện với Vua và Hoàng Hậu của các quân khác. Đội Quân Cơ ra màn sau cùng, gồm Ludwig Beilschmidt thủ vai Vua đứng bên cạnh Honda Kiku trong vai Hoàng Hậu. Ludwig hiện ra, vẻ mặt hình sự và có cái áo choàng trông chẳng khác nào của "Bóng ma trong nhà hát opera" là mấy; nhìn ngược đời không thể tả nổi với cái hình trái tim đỏ choét đang vắt vẻo ở ngực anh ta. Vua Quân Cơ đang ngồi trên ngai vàng cũng đi ra đấu kiếm vài đường với các Vua khác, đặc biệt là một thân một mình chiến đấu với cả hai Vua Alfred và Vua Ivan.

"Đúng là... bốc thăm trúng vai có khác nhỉ? Người như cái thằng Ludwig đó mà đóng vai Vua Quân Cơ được..." Mọi người vừa kháo nhau vừa đổ mồ hôi hột. "Hay đây lại là một nhân vật trò hề khác đấy?"

Cả bốn chị em Ngọc Hoa, Mei-lin, Young-Soo và Jia Long khi nhìn thấy đều mở tròn mắt ra ngạc nhiên: "Ôi! Thật không đấy, anh Kiku kìa! Đẹp giai quá đi, lại còn... đứng bên cạnh Ludwig nữa!" Mặt Mei-lin bỗng nóng ran lên. "Chậc, dù sao cũng là anh mình, mình không thể... lấy máy ảnh Canon mới sắm ra được. Thôi, đành kiềm chế vậy!"

"Chị bị làm sao thế hả Mei-lin?" Jia Long đập đập vai chị, hỏi.

"Im đi!" Mei-lin gắt. "Chị mày đang trong cơn bấn loạn cuồng nhiệt, mày thì làm sao hiểu nổi?"

Mọi người ở dưới chứng kiến màn biểu diễn, không thể hiểu nổi chuyện gì đang diễn ra nhưng vẫn tỏ ra cực kì thích thú. Một số người đoán mò cốt truyện thực sự của màn kịch này, "Chà, vậy là bốn Vương quốc này đang có chiến sự với nhau chăng?" Nhưng một số khác lại tỏ ra thích thú trước việc được ngắm những con người tinh hoa trong giới thượng lưu vào vai các thành viên trong Hoàng Tộc Bài Tú lơ khơ; trong số đó có rất nhiều những người hâm mộ Arthur và Louise, và cũng có đông đảo thành phần bị mê hoặc bởi Amelia và Alfred - hai chị em sinh đôi nổi tiếng.

Một người bỗng nói thầm, "Whoa! Cả anh Arthur lẫn chị Louise đều tuyệt vời quá! Không biết trong kì bầu cử lần này, tớ phải chọn phe nào nữa - nghe nói phe của chị Louise là theo thầy Gilbert, còn anh Arthur thì cứ kiên quyết về phía thầy Roderich kia."

"Chao! Sao cậu tự dưng lạc chủ đề vậy? Đang vui mà tự dưng nói bầu cử làm gì?"

"Cậu bị làm sao thế hả, từ nhỏ đến lớn chưa từng đặt chân vào chỗ giao tế à? Lễ hội nào mà chẳng phải có ngoại giao, thế nên hôm nay tôi chắc chắn mấy người nào dính vào cuộc bầu cử kì tới sẽ sốt sắng lắm đấy. Cả phụ huynh trong trường W Academy cũng gặng hỏi về chuyện nhà trường kia mà."

Chợt một người mang mặt nạ đi ngang qua, lên tiếng:

"Ái chà, cả học sinh trong trường lẫn các nhân bên ngoài đều có vẻ quan tâm đến việc ai sẽ lãnh đạo trường W vào kì sau nhỉ?"

Những người vừa bàn chuyện bầu cử bỗng giật mình. Họ nhìn sang bên cạnh, nhưng rồi lại chẳng thấy ai cả.

"Lạ thật, chẳng lẽ chúng mình vừa nghe nhầm?" Họ ngơ ngác.

Ngọc Hoa đứng ở dưới, nghe những tiếng xáo xào bàn tán như vậy, bèn nghĩ, "Chà, chỗ này đẹp thật, nhưng thật phức tạp quá đi." Cô nhìn lên trên và chờ đợi chuyện gì đang tiếp diễn câu chuyện về các Vương quốc Bài Tú lơ khơ ban nãy. Rõ ràng là Hoa đã bị chinh phục bởi màn diễn. Mei-lin hào hứng dõi theo các diễn viên ở sân khấu trên không, rồi quay sang giật giật tay Ngọc Hoa, nói:

"Chị Hoa, nhìn đằng kia kìa, biết ai đang xuất hiện ở đó không?"

"Hả? Ai kia?" Hoa dáo dác.

"Còn ai nữa chứ! Cái anh đeo kính ở bên đó là Alfred, Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ của trường mình đó, còn đằng kia là Amelia, Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ - chị gái sinh đôi của ảnh. Hồi trước em có kể với chị rồi, bộ chị không nhớ hả?"

Hoa ngớ người ra, "Vậy à... ra đó là Alfred sao? Cao quá, chị không nhận ra." Ngọc Hoa nheo mắt.

"Xời! Chán chị quá đi," Mei-lin nói. "Í, đến lượt anh Arthur xuất hiện kìa, anh ấy đang đấu kiếm với chị Louise đấy. Xem kìa, xem kìa chị!"

"Hay quá, Vua Quân Rô đang mặc quân phục vào để đuổi kẻ thù ra khỏi đất nước của mình kìa," Young-Soo mắt sáng rực lên, trong khi Jia Long chỉ điềm đạm đứng đó quan sát. Dù Jia Long cũng thấy tất cả các diễn viên đang kết hợp với nhau cực kì ăn ý, nhưng trong thời gian màn kịch đang được diễn ra, cậu chỉ muốn tất cả đều phải thật im lặng để thưởng thức các tình tiết hành động gay cấn, chứ không thích cái kiểu bàn tán xôn xao như anh trai Young-Soo của mình. "Anh yên lặng mà nghe đi," cuối cùng Jia Long nhắc Young-Soo.

Tất cả mọi người bây giờ đêu hướng mặt về phía sàn diễn trên mặt đất. Arthur, đóng vai người ám sát Hoàng Hậu Quân Rô Lili Zwingli, bây giờ đã bị phản công bởi chính Vua Louise vừa mặc chiến bào vào để bảo vệ Vương quốc của mình và cả hai cùng kéo nhau phi từ trên không xuống dưới sàn đất. Rồi họ dừng lại và đứng ở hai đầu bên quân của mình. Những người đóng vai binh linh cùng đấu kiếm với nhau thật quyết liệt, và Hoàng Tử, các vị quan ở hai bên Vương Triều cũng đều đứng vào để điều khiển quân chiến đấu. Mọi quan khách ai ai cùng say sưa ngắm nhìn toàn bộ câu chuyện mà không hề để ý thấy rằng, ở một góc nhỏ cạnh phía chiếc bàn gỗ dài của gian phòng, có một cậu bé cũng đang xem màn diễn kịch không rời mắt - nhất là những cảnh mà có nhân vật Hoàng Hậu Quân Bích do Arthur thủ vai, xuất hiện.

Cậu bé đó chính là Peter Kirkland.

Không ai biết làm thế nào mà cậu có thể bước vào chốn vũ hội này. Cậu có thiệp mời chăng? Ai đã dẫn cậu tới đây? Peter nhìn anh Arthur thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong ánh đèn, đấu kiếm với Louise và sau đó là Vash Zwingli - nhưng cả hai đều chỉ thấp thoáng trong giây lát rồi biến mất, hoàn toàn quên mất mục đích chính của cậu đến đây là để bắt quả tang anh Arthur nói dối cậu. Trong lòng cậu đinh ninh là Arthur đến đây để dự tiệc và ăn bánh kem chứ không phải là đi làm ba cái chuyện giấy tờ như anh vẫn thường nói. Nhưng mà dù những người xung quanh cậu đang ăn vận như đang đi dự yến tiệc thật: kiểu như là người đàn bà kia đang mặc một chiếc váy đen dát ngọc lấp lánh tuyệt đẹp, hay là cô gái trẻ tóc vàng mặc váy hồng, những người đàn ông mặc đồ tuxedo bảnh bao, đeo nơ và một số người có cầm ít ly đựng... nước trái cây và nước ngọt (thực ra là rượu vang và sâm panh); đã thế, xung quanh đó lại có những người nô bộc cứ lăng xăng mời họ ăn những món bánh kem nhỏ nữa chứ. Chà, còn dàn nhạc bên kia là sao? Cậu không quan tâm mấy. Peter chỉ quan tâm đến bánh kem thôi. Cậu lăng xăng chạy tới và thật bất ngờ, những người phục vụ cũng đưa cho cậu cả đĩa gồm những loại bánh đầy đủ sắc màu. Peter lấy những hai cái, nhưng rồi cậu ngó lên mặt của người nô bộc, vẻ hơi sợ sệt, và quyết định chỉ lấy đúng hai cái thôi.

"Arthur xấu lắm, đồ nói dối ác ôn!" Peter ấm ức nghĩ. "Có bánh kem, thế mà lại bảo là đi công chuyện!"

Màn kịch chỉ đến hồi kết thúc khi có sự xuất hiện của Hoàng tử Quân Cơ là Feliciano Vargas, người đang có nhiệm vụ đi tìm một nửa trái tim của mình và chấm dứt chiến tranh giữa bốn Vương quốc. Ở giữa ngực của cậu có thêu hình một nửa trái tim. Còn nửa kia hiện ở đâu? Không ai biết cả. Chỉ có một kẻ duy nhất có thể dẫn đường cho Feliciano hoàn thành sứ mệnh của mình, đó là Joker bí ẩn, do thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt thủ vai.

Feliciano hát lên một lời thật ngọt ngào để thuyết phục Gilbert, "Xin hãy cho tôi tìm lại một nửa trái tim của mình, để có thể chấm dứt cuộc chiến tranh vô nghĩa này." Nhưng trái tim lạnh lùng của Joker Gilbert vẫn không hề lay động. Hắn ta vẫn cười khẩy, và nhìn Feliciano một cách đầy khinh bỉ.

Thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ở dưới chỗ khán giả, xúc động đến mức không thể cưỡng lại được trước giọng ca của cậu bé người Ý, "Ha! Vậy ra đó chính là Feliciano Vargas, thần tượng nhạc pop hiện đang rất được ưa thích đó sao? Không ngờ cậu ta hát opera lại tròn giọng và ngọt ngào đến như thế!"

Ánh sáng của tình yêu rốt cuộc cũng đã xuất hiện, khi Hoàng Tử Feliciano kiệt sức mà gục ngã xuống, nhưng vẫn cố gắng hát lên lời ca thứ ba, "Cầu xin Đức Chúa. Xin Người trao trả lại cho chúng con một nửa trái tim biết đến sự xót thương và lòng đức hạnh. Amen..." Và khi giai điệu đó như chấm dứt lơ lửng giữa khoảng không, thì bỗng, ánh sáng từ đâu tưng bừng ồ ạt chiếu đến, bao trùm khắc gian phòng. Người anh trai sinh đôi của Hoàng tử Quân Cơ, được thủ vai bởi Lovino Vargas, liền thức tỉnh từ bóng tối. Joker Beilschmidt kinh ngạc, nhưng rồi cũng xúc động và mỉm cười dịu dàng với Feliciano. Cả hai anh em Hoàng Tử Lovino và Feliciano ôm nhau trong nỗi mừng tủi khôn xiết, và cùng cất lên lời hát đem lại hòa bình cho thế giới; để bốn Vương quốc không còn chiến tranh và bi kịch nữa.

Kết truyện, mọi người chung sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi bên nhau. Khán giả vỗ tay nồng nhiệt; còn thầy Antonio hộc luôn cả máu mồm lẫn máu mũi vì, "Giời ơi hai anh em nhà nó dễ thương quá!"

Thầy Roderich trông sang Antonio bèn nghi ngờ, "Thằng điên kia sao lại nhìn hai đứa học trò của mình mà trợn ngược mắt lên thế nhỉ? Khốn nạn, biết thế mình đã không để cho Lovino và Feliciano song ca cho rồi," và đó mới thực sự là tái kết truyện về Xứ sở của những Quân Bài.

* * *

Sau cái màn dạo dầu dài lê thê mà kể như muốn đứt hơi đó, Dạ hội Hoa Hồng bây giờ mới thực sự bắt đầu. Khi ánh đèn được mở lên sáng trưng khắp gian phòng khiêu vũ, thì mọi người bắt đầu tản ra: có một số người lui ra những góc để nói chuyện thành từng nhóm nhỏ, nhưng đa số những cặp tình nhân ai nấy cũng đều xuống sàn khiêu vũ để có với nhau được điệu vanxơ đầu tiên. Những tấm rèm nhung đỏ viền vàng tự động được kéo lên, và khắp phòng đâu đâu cũng nghe thấy tiếng cười nói, tiếng nhạc và đôi lúc tiếng rót rượu vang, sâm panh vào li thủy tinh và những chiếc đĩa nhỏ đựng đồ ăn nhẹ đụng vào nhau kêu lách cách. Sảnh khiêu vũ của biệt thư Hoa Hồng sau đó được chia ra làm hai gian chính, một gian là gồm những người trẻ, đa phần số là các cặp tình nhân và những học sinh trong Học viện W, cùng với những quý ông quý bà giàu có thảnh thơi; gian còn lại lui vào trong, kín đáo và thần bí hơn là gồm những người già dặn và luống tuổi, hoặc có vai vế quan trọng trong những dòng họ cao quý nổi tiếng đang đứng lại bàn chuyện ngoại giao nghiêm túc.

Trong gian thứ nhất, có thể thấy những trung tâm của nhóm này chính là những người đã đóng vai Vua và Hoàng Hậu các Quân Bài ở màn diễn kịch ban nãy: hai chị em sinh đôi nhà Jones-Braginsky là Alfred và Amelia; Tiểu thư Lili Zwingli và anh trai của cô ấy, Vash Zwingli quyết không rời em gái mình nửa bước; sau đó là. Hai anh em song nhà Vargas, Lovino và Feliciano, cũng được đón chào nồng nhiệt.

"Hai anh em nhà cậu vừa đáng yêu, lại vừa hát hay nữa chứ," Một cô gái tán thưởng. "Giọng ca của các cậu đã thực sự thấm vào trái tim của tất cả mọi người có mặt trong gian phòng này."

"Ôi, thật vậy sao?" Feliciano nói. "Thưa tiểu thư, việc được tiểu thư hạ cố lắng nghe lời ca thôi đã đủ khiến tôi hạnh phúc lắm rồi. Feliciano đúng là có phúc của Chúa mới được tiểu thư chiếu cố như vậy, cho dù bản thân tôi vẫn còn thấy mình kém cỏi lắm."

Lovino cũng mỉm cười, cúi người xuống và lịch lãm hôn khẽ lên tay cô gái rồi, "Quý cô quả thật là đã quá khen rồi. Lovino tôi mới là người phải cảm thấy thật vinh dự khi được một người xinh đẹp như em chú ý đến. Giọng hát của chúng tôi có thể khiến cho người nghe cảm thấy nao lòng; nhưng chính vẻ đẹp của em đêm nay mới thực sự là điều đã khiến cho trái tim của chúng tôi muốn tan chảy."

Lời nói ngọt ngào của cả hai anh em sinh đôi nhà Vargas đã khiến cho các vị tiểu thư xung quanh ai nấy cũng đều phải đỏ chín cả mặt. Họ ngây người ra trước vẻ hào hoa của hai chàng trai người Ý, và khi đã định thần lại để tránh cho trái tim khỏi bị bấn loạn quá mà có thể thoát ra khỏi lồng ngực, các cô gái bèn tỏ ý ngầm tranh giành sự ưu ái của chàng trai này. Họ nức nở đưa ra những lời khen tuyệt vời nhất để Lovino và Feliciano có thể chú ý đến họ.

"Các cậu thật khiêm tốn quá, Lovino, Feliciano," Một vị tiểu thư lên tiếng. "Khi các cậu cất lên lời ca, thì chúng tôi... chúng tôi như muốn ngưng thở vậy! Thật tuyệt diệu. Ngay cả khi chúng tôi biết đó chỉ là một màn biểu diễn nhỏ thôi; nhưng các cậu đã diễn rất nhập tâm."

"Feliciano đang sắp sửa ra mắt giới showbiz hiện nay đấy - đi đâu cũng thấy poster, rồi tin tức về việc cậu sắp sửa phát hành album đầu tiên của mình," Một cô khác nói. "Còn Lovino thì khỏi phải bàn rồi, nức tiếng khắp mọi nơi với giọng ca tenor của mình. Đến cả các chuyên gia âm nhạc khó tính nhất khi nghe cậu hát cũng còn phải rưng rưng nước mắt nữa cơ mà. Thế tin đồn về việc hai cậu sẽ hợp thành một bộ đôi song ca thì sao? Điều đó có thật không đấy?"

"Song ca ư? Thật sao? Cỡ hai cậu mà sánh vai cùng nhau trên sân khấu, thì chắc chắn là cả thế giới này sẽ phải đến bùng nổ luôn đấy!" Và còn nhiều những lời hỏi thăm và khen ngợi không ngớt lời khác. Kể cả những câu hỏi về đời tư, về việc hai cậu thích nhất là nghệ sĩ nào và khi đi tour khắp thế giới, liệu hai cậu đã tìm được ý trung nhân chưa.

Thế nhưng Lovino và Feliciano lại có vẻ như không hề bị làm phiền bởi các cô gái hâm mộ đang tỏ ra nhiệt tình thái quá đó. Hai anh em lần lượt trả lời các câu hỏi và lịch sự cảm ơn những lời khen tặng từ phía các tiểu thư; tỏ vẻ nhã nhặn trong từng cử chỉ săn sóc phụ nữ và khiến ai nấy cũng đều phải xiêu lòng vì nụ cười duyên dáng của họ.

Cuộc trò chuyện đang diễn ra hết sức vui vẻ; thì ngay lúc đó, một cô gái người châu Á mặc váy dạ hội màu hồng liền đứng xen vào vòng tròn đang vây quanh anh em Vargas, cất tiếng hỏi:

"Xin lỗi, nhưng anh có phải là Lovino Vargas, học ở lớp 10A không ạ?"

Lovino dừng lại một chút, hơi ngạc nhiên trước cách chào hỏi của vị tiểu thư lạ mặt này:

"Vargas? Vâng, tôi là Lovino Vargas. Tiểu thư đây chắc là cũng là một học sinh của W Academy?"

"Đúng thế, em tên là Li Mei-lin ở khối 9," cô bé mặc váy hồng tự giới thiệu, dáng vẻ mạnh dạn, tự tin hơn hẳn những vị tiểu thư khác. "Nhưng mà chỉ có mỗi điều đó thôi thì cũng chẳng đáng để em đem ra để tỏ ý muốn được làm quen với anh đâu; bởi vì ở đây đâu thiếu gì các quý cô cũng là nữ sinh của Học viện W. Anh của em là Im Young-Soo, nam sinh người Hàn Quốc học cùng lớp với anh đấy. Chắc anh cũng quen anh ấy phải không?"

"A, ra là em gái của cậu Young-Soo," Lovino thốt lên, rồi bật cười. "Thật không ngờ, cái cậu chàng đó có em gái đáng yêu như vậy mà lại giấu không cho anh biết! Hân hạnh được làm quen với em, Li Mei-lin. Quả thật anh cũng biết anh trai của em, cậu ta quả là một con người kì khôi, nhưng nhiều lúc cũng hài hước lắm."

"Em cũng rất vui khi được gặp anh, Lovino" Mei-lin vui vẻ đáp, và các cô gái xung quanh bèn tỏ ra ghen tị ra mặt. "Em ngồi ở đằng kia mãi mà không có ai mời ra nhảy, nên phải chủ động đến chỗ người quen để nói chuyện giải khuây vậy. Em hy vọng là các anh không thấy phiền."

"Ấy! Sao lại có thể coi đó là phiền được!" Lovino kêu lên. "Mà anh cũng thấy lạ, làm sao một tiểu thư dễ thương như em lại có thể cô đơn một mình đến dạ hội này được? Nào, khai thật với anh đi, chắc là em có giấu bạn trai ở đâu đúng không? Cậu ấy sẽ phát điên lên khi thấy bạn gái xinh xắn của mình trốn đi trò chuyện với người khác mất."

Mei-lin tỏ ra lém lỉnh, "Anh Lovino nói đùa vui quá, nhưng em nói thật mà. Em đi dự dạ hội với chị của em, còn các anh em trai của em đều có bạn nhảy hết rồi. À, phải rồi, đây là chị gái của em, Ngọc Hoa."

Mei-lin nói và kéo tay Ngọc Hoa đang miễn cưỡng đứng sát đó, vào trong vòng tròn của anh em nhà Vargas. Ngọc Hoa đỏ bừng mặt, nhưng cô không biết phải nói gì và chỉ biết hơi cúi đầu chào hai chàng trai người Ý. Trong lòng của cô hiện tại đang phân vân không biết nên làm thế nào: dứt tay Mei-lin ra và kiên quyết thoát khỏi chốn vũ hội xa hoa này, hay là cứ nán lại đây để Mei-lin không bị lâm vào tình cảnh khó xử. Vẻ lúng túng của Hoa đã khiến cho cả hai anh em Lovino và Feliciano để ý tới. Cuối cùng, Feliciano bèn lên tiếng:

"Hai quý cô xinh đẹp như thế này mà lại phải đi với nhau không có người hộ tống sao? Thật là một chuyện không thể tin được! Hỡi tiểu thư áo xanh, xin phép cho kẻ hèn này được hôn lên tay và ngưỡng mộ vẻ thanh tú của cô trong buổi tối hôm nay."

"Ơ... cảm ơn..." Ngọc Hoa rụt rè, má đỏ phừng phừng khi nghe thấy những câu đường mật của chàng trai người Ý. "Thực sự thì cậu đã quá lời rồi." Nhưng Feliciano vẫn nâng tay cô lên thật nhẹ nhàng, và thơm lên đó. Các vị tiểu thư vây quanh hai anh em Vargas, khi chứng kiến thấy cảnh đó thì càng tức giận hơn nữa, "Đúng là đồ trơ trẽn," một cô thì thào.

Kết thúc giai điệu cũ. Dàn nhạc hòa tấu sau đó nghỉ nửa phút trước khi bắt đầu điệu nhảy mới. Khi vừa nghe thấy tiếng nhạc dạo dầu vang lên, Mei-lin đã chớp ngay lấy cơ hội có một không hai của mình: cô bé nhìn Lovino bằng ánh mắt lấp lánh đầy hy vọng như ngỏ ý muốn được cậu dẫn ra khiêu vũ; và quả thật, Lovino với hình tượng lịch lãm của một quý ông, không thể từ chối lời ngỏ của một vị tiểu thư xinh đẹp được. Chàng trai người Ý nâng tay Mei-lin lên và mời cô ra sàn nhảy, để mặc cho những cô gái khác như muốn phát điên lên vì ghen tức lại phía sau.

Feliciano thấy Ngọc Hoa rụt rè không dám tiến lên phía trước, chỉ biết dõi theo bóng của em gái mình đang mỉm cười vui vẻ với Lovino nên cũng tinh tế định tỏ ý mời cô ra sàn nhảy cùng. Nhưng ngay khi cậu tính mở lời, thì một vị tiểu thư tóc ngắn, mặc váy trắng viền đen bỗng nằm lấy tay áo cậu và nhanh miệng nói:

"Ơ... Feliciano, làm ơn... hãy khiêu vũ cùng mình bản này đi, có được không?" Giọng của cô gái đó nhỏ dần khi nói đến hết câu; nhưng Ngọc Hoa có thể thấy, dường như cô gái này đã mong chờ được nhảy với Feliciano từ nãy đến giờ rồi. Đối với một người có vẻ nhút nhát như vị tiểu thư này, thì việc mạnh dạn thốt ra một câu như đang tuyệt vọng, cố gắng thổ lộ tình cảm của cô như thế, thực sự là một điều rất đáng được trân trọng. Nhưng cậu bạn người Ý vẫn tỏ vẻ khó xử. Cậu hướng mắt sang Ngọc Hoa, nhưng cô lại mỉm cười và dịu dàng nhìn cô gái vừa ngỏ ý với Feliciano, như thể khuyên cậu nên đồng ý lời mời đó. "Cậu nên mời cô ấy đi," Hoa nói, và gật đầu.

Feliciano không khỏi lấy làm ngạc nhiên trước thái độ của Ngọc Hoa. Nhưng cô gái người châu Á đó đã tự động rời khỏi vòng tròn vây quanh cậu và tiến về một góc phòng khác, mà im lặng chẳng nói gì cả. Feliciano chấp nhận lời mời của cô gái tóc ngắn, khiến cho cô ấy sung sướng quá mà như muốn ứa nước mắt từ khóe mi. Hai người ra sàn khiêu vũ; và Ngọc Hoa vẫn dõi theo họ, cùng với cặp nhảy của Lovino với em gái của cô, Mei-lin, với ánh mắt hiền dịu.

Ngọc Hoa ngồi ở góc phòng đó một lúc. Cô nhìn vào những khay bánh ngọt, cùng với những ly rượu sâm panh và lần lượt người người đang lui tới thưởng thức trọn vẹn đêm Valentine tại Biệt thự Hoa Hồng. Chỉ riêng cô là không có bạn nhảy. Kiku, Young-Soo, lẫn Jia Long đều đang trò chuyện vui vẻ cùng với đám bạn ở đâu đó trong gian phòng rộng lớn này. Hoa đã cố gắng lui vào một nơi nào đó để chẳng ai có thể trông thấy cô. Tốt nhất, các anh và em của cô nên có một buổi tối Valentine thật tuyệt vời, hơn là dành thời gian cho cô - một kẻ vốn không thuộc về nơi này, hay thậm chí là không biết còn có nổi một tấm thiệp đàng hoàng để được lọt vào đây nữa không.

* * *

Một trong những trung tâm của gian phòng khiêu vũ, Alfred F. Braginsky-Jones - Hoàng Tử Tóc Vàng của Học viện W "World Academy", người đang trong lễ phục màu xanh lam của Vua Quân Bích, cuối cùng lại...

"Sao thế? Hoàng thượng cảm thấy long thể bất an à?" Giovanni vừa nói, miệng vừa già vờ chóp chép miếng kem tươi người nô bộc mới mang đến cho cậu, cốt là để chọc Alfred vì cái hoàn cảnh đầy thảm hại mà hiện tại cậu đang dính phải. "Sao nhìn mặt kinh dị thế? Chị mày đâu rồi hở Alfred?"

"Đi vào phòng bên trong buông màn nhiếp chính với bố tao rồi," Alfred nói. "Cả bà ta với cái lão Arthur đó, chỉ đứng ở đây được có nửa tiếng đồng hồ, nhảy mỗi một điệu vanxơ mào đầu rồi chuồn đi mất - thật đúng là chẳng được cái nết gì, suốt ngày để cho tao phải lo thôi. Đã thế lúc trốn lại còn mượn cớ là do chị ta không ở được với Camilla nữa chứ, rõ nực cười."

"Thế à?" Giovanni phì cười. "Ừ thì công nhận cũng tội mày thật. Nhưng mày cũng nên lo sớm đi là vừa: chỉ một lát nữa thôi, người ta sẽ cho mời tất cả người thừa kế của những dòng tộc nổi tiếng có mặt tại bữa tiệc hôm nay đến tụ họp ở sau màn nhiếp chính đấy."

"Thôi, cho tao xin hai chữ bình yên đi!" Alfred thở hắt một cái. "Lòng tao đang rối như tơ vò lên đây. Tưởng là đi dạ hội sẽ giảm bớt được phần nào áp lực; ai dè..." và đánh mắt sang chỗ góc phòng nơi Camilla đang đứng cùng với mấy người bạn thân trong đội cổ vũ của cô ta. Trông Camilla hôm nay thực sự rất xinh đẹp và tỏa sáng trong mắt mọi người: cô là bạn hẹn của Alfred tại dạ hội Hoa Hồng, một tiểu thư xuất thân từ gia đình tài phiệt giàu có và hiện đang là ngôi sao sáng mới nổi của Học viện Quốc tế W.

Giovanni nhìn thấy Alfred tỏ ra chán nản như thế, bèn đặt tay lên vai an ủi bạn mình, "Thôi mà. Chuyện tình cảm đâu phải là có thể giải quyết được ngay trong một sớm một chiều đâu. Này, nếu như mày đang lo nghĩ chuyện về gia đình, hay là chuyện về cô gái người châu Á đó, thì có gì cũng cứ thoải mái nói thẳng ra đi. Tao giúp được gì thì sẽ giúp."

"Hả? À... ừ... Cảm ơn mày," Alfred đáp; mặc dù nhưng tâm trạng thực sự của cậu vẫn chưa khá hơn được chút nào hết. Nhất là khi nhắc tới chuyện gia đình, rồi chuyện tình cảm với "cô gái người châu Á" mà cậu thầm thương, thì lòng Alfred lại như muốn nôn nao khó tả. Nhưng gạt những tình cảm riêng tư qua một bên; Alfred, đấng anh hùng của W Academy không thể để cho những kẻ xung quanh trông thấy mình buồn bã hay có bất kì dấu hiệu của sự suy sụp nào: cậu là Vua Quân Bích của ngày hôm nay kia mà! Cậu phải tươi cười và tiếp tục chỉ huy buổi tiệc Valentine này như thể không có chuyện gì xảy ra, đó mới là tác phong đĩnh đạc của một vị quân vương dẫn đầu cả thế giới.

Một số người tạt qua chỗ cậu đang ngồi nghỉ. Ngay cả khi muốn có chút thời gian yên tĩnh, Alfred cũng không ngừng bị làm phiền bởi những vị khách tò mò muốn được xem mặt người thừa kế hiện tại của gia đình Braginsky-Jones. Những người trẻ, đáng ngạc nhiên thay, lại tỏ ra có ý thức tôn trọng sự riêng tư của Alfred hơn là những quý ông quý bà mặt mày già dặn này. Bởi vì đa phần ai ai trong số những nhà quý tộc trẻ đó cũng gặp qua Alfred ở trường W, hay ở những hộp đêm và chốn ăn chơi nơi các thanh niên thuộc tầng lớp thượng lưu hay lui tới rồi; nên chỉ có các bậc tiền bối không biết rõ diện mạo Alfred ngoài đời mới phải đến chào hỏi cậu thôi, "Tôi đã nghe đài báo và mọi người bàn tán nhiều lần về cậu lắm rồi, cậu Alfred à," một quý ông nói. "Thật vinh dự khi được gặp cậu."

"Cảm ơn Ngài. Tôi cũng lấy làm vinh dự khi được tiếp chuyện với một quý ông lịch thiệp như Ngài," Alfred nói, và chấp nhận cái bắt tay với nhà quý tộc. Người đó ngay lập tức liền có cảm tình với Alfred, "Cậu quá lời rồi, Alfred. Chính tôi mới phải là người trông mong được gặp cậu từ đầu buổi vũ hội đến giờ. Bố cậu, Ngài Braginsky, quả là một nhà đại quý tộc đáng trọng vọng nhất trong giới thượng lưu."

Lần này Alfred, chỉ mỉm cười và hơi cúi đầu xuống như để lịch sự cảm ơn lời khen của quý ông đó. Vài ba người nữa đến chào hỏi cậu. Và Alfred, sau khi tiếp chuyện với họ xong, bèn tỏ ý hơi mệt mỏi và buông chiếc rèm đỏ ở cạnh ghế của mình xuống. Điều đó có nghĩa là cậu đang bảo mình cần sự thảnh thơi và không đồng ý tiếp chuyện với ai nữa. Lúc này, gương mặt tươi tỉnh và lịch lãm ban nãy của Alfred mới bắt đầu chuyển sang vẻ nhăn nhó, hơi cáu kỉnh.

"Cố quá sức là không nên đâu, Alfred," Giovanni đứng bên cạnh, tay cầm chai rượu sâm panh vừa mới mở và rót ra hai ly, "Uống chút đồ cho tỉnh người đi này. Nhìn mặt mày trông rõ thảm. Sao hả? Bây giờ đã muốn lui vào buồng ngoại giao với Amelia và ông già Arthur Kirkland đó chưa?"

Alfred nhếch miệng cười, đón lấy ly rượu sâm panh từ tay Giovanni, "Mày bị làm sao thế hả Giovanni? Tao mới mười sáu tuổi thôi, chưa già đến mức phải thoái vị chui vào buồng nhiếp chính như cái ông già Arthur kia đâu. Nhưng mà tao cũng phải thú thực, mấy cái dạ hội diễn ra liên miên thế này đôi lúc cũng khiến tao khó chịu kinh. Cứ để cho mọi người nhảy xong đi; rồi khi nào chị Amelia đến gọi, tao sẽ vào."

"Trụ được không đấy bố trẻ?" Giovanni hỏi.

"Cái vũ hội này chỉ là dạng vặt vãnh với Lễ hội Văn hóa Tháng Ba thôi," Alfred cười nhạt. "Mày mà không trụ được hết cái Giáng Sinh, thì sao sang Năm Mới chịu rét cóng ngồi ngoài chầu chực để chờ đếm ngược cái kim đồng hồ trên Quảng Trường Thời Đại được? Thôi, mà đừng nhắc tao đến ba cái thứ chuyện mệt mỏi rồi buồn bã này nọ nữa. Tao không thích, đổi chủ đề khác đi... Này, Giovanni, lại đây. Tao nói cho mày nghe chuyện bí mật này nhé?"

"Hửm, bí mật gì?" Giovanni ghé sát tai vào.

"Nè, mày có nhìn kỹ thấy cái người đeo mặt nạ đóng vai _Jack of Spades_ (Hoàng Tử Quân Bích) đứng cạnh tao ở buổi biểu diễn vừa nãy là ai không?" Alfred hỏi, giọng ranh mãnh.

Là ai nhỉ? Giovanni nghĩ ngợi một hồi. Tuy là người dẫn đường cho quan khách tiến vào dạ hội Hoa Hồng, nhưng chính cậu cũng không biết được đích danh của từng diễn viên góp mặt trong màn kịch dạo dầu. Chắc chắn người đó phải là một ông lớn nào đó rồi, nhưng là ai mới được kia chứ? Lúc các Hoàng Tử Quân Bài xuống xe, cậu cũng thấy người đó đeo mặt nạ kiểu Venice mà không tháo ra cho phóng viên nhìn rõ thấy mặt.

"Không, tao thua," Giovanni lắc đầu, nói. "Mày biết đó là ai hả? Nói tao nghe xem?"

Nhưng Alfred vẫn tỏ ra úp úp mở mở, "Mày là bạn thân của tao, nên tao cũng bật mí cho mày nghe chuyện này. Người đóng vai Hoàng Tử Quân Bích ấy không ai khác chính là..."

"Là Wang Yao, đạo diễn phim nổi tiếng, cũng là nhà tài phiệt giàu có, người đứng đầu dòng tộc Wang bên Trung Quốc chứ gì?"

Alfred chưa kịp nói, thì một người bỗng lên tiếng trả lời thay cậu. Cả Alfred lẫn Giovanni đều bất ngờ quay lại xem đó là ai. Ra không ai khác ngoài Nikolai Arkovsky, chú họ và cũng là bạn thân của Alfred.

"Hả? Nick? Mày chui từ đâu ra vậy?" Alfred quay lại.

"Từ sau lưng mày chứ còn đâu," Nikolai đáp.

"Ủa? Khoan đã, Nikolai, thế ra đó là Ngài Wang à?" Giovanni cũng nhảy vào hỏi. "Đến cả tao cũng không nhìn ra đấy; ông ta hóa trang kĩ quá!"

"Mày cũng biết ông ta hả Nick?" Alfred hỏi.

"Biết chứ sao không biết, tao trốn trong tủ quần áo nhà mày mà," Nikolai nói, và giơ một con dao găm ra, "Với con dao găm đa năng mới được quân đội chế tạo, công nghệ tiên tiến nhất này, không có cái cửa nào của nhà mày là tao không bẻ chốt được."

"Mày có biết như thế bị gọi là xâm phạm tài sản và đời tư của người khác không hả, thằng điên kia?" Giovanni cắt ngang.

"Còn nhà tao thì quen rồi," Alfred nói. "Hôm nọ chị Amelia ra ngoài định mở tủ lạnh còn thấy ổng vắt vẻo ở cửa nhà bếp nữa mà."

Nhưng Nikolai vẫn làm bộ không quan tâm, và tiếp tục chuyện mình đang nói, "À mà, đúng rồi Alfred; tao không những biết kẻ đóng vai Jack of Spades đó là ai, mà tao còn biết chuyện bố mày đang định kết hôn và sống chung nhà với ông ta nữa kìa."

"Mày biết vụ đó hả?" Alfred suýt kêu lên, trước khi sực nhớ ra là, "À quên, mày trốn trong nhà tao mà."

Chỉ riêng Giovanni là bất ngờ há hốc miệng khi nghe thấy Nikolai nói đến đoạn đó, "Hả? Cái gì cơ?" rồi quay sang Alfred, "Mày vừa nói... người mà bố mày sắp tái hôn chính là Ngài Wang Yao á?"

"Chính xác, và tao đang định theo dõi ông Wang đó," Nikolai nói, và lại rút con dao găm ra.

"Mày bệnh vừa thôi," Giovanni nhăn mặt nói. "Còn mày nữa, Alfred, sao bây giờ mày mới nói với tao?!"

"Thì tao vừa định nói với mày đấy thôi," Alfred chống chế. "Tại Nikolai từ đâu xông vào cướp lời tao đấy chứ."

"Ôi trời ơi! Thật đúng là..." Giovanni hết nói nổi với cả hai thằng bạn của mình, nóng người quá mà chạy ra vén tấm rèm đỏ lên.

Ngay lúc đó, một cảnh tượng bỗng đập vào mắt Giovanni: mọi người đang trò chuyện thì bỗng ngừng lại và cùng chú ý một hướng: đó là chỗ của cô Hedervary Elizaveta, Nữ Hoàng Quân Bích vừa mới từ trong trướng nhiếp chính bước ra ngoài gian phòng vũ hội. Đi theo sau cô là thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt và thầy Roderich Edelstein, hai người vừa đóng vai Joker và Hoàng Tử Quân Nhép trong màn trình diễn vừa nãy. Một số lời bàn tán đang lan rộng ra khắp gian phòng, "Chà, vậy ra lời đồn đoán là đúng nhỉ? Nữ Hoàng Elizaveta đang bị giằng co giữa tình cảm với hai người đàn ông đẹp trai hào hoa kìa. Gilbert, một trong hai người thừa kế của dòng họ Beilschmidt, cùng với Roderich của dòng tộc Edelstein cao quý."

"Để xem chuyện gì sẽ diễn ra. Cô Elizaveta từ hồi còn trẻ đã làm chấn động giới thượng lưu vì vẻ đẹp tuyệt vời của mình rồi; đã thế lại còn dính vào không ít các vụ tư tình với các nhà tài phiệt giàu có nữa chứ. Xem ra ngựa vẫn quen đường cũ; tôi tưởng làm giáo viên thì cô ta phải đạo mạo để làm gương cho học sinh chứ, hóa ra vẫn đi tán tỉnh các chàng trai khắp nơi."

"Ái chà, Nữ Hoàng của Học viện W đời nào chẳng thế; phải làm náo động giới quý tộc suốt hơn chục năm mới chịu được."

Alfred ngồi từ đằng sau tấm rèm đỏ, ngắm nghía tình hình một hồi rồi nói, "Chà, vũ hội có vẻ trở nên huyên náo quá rồi đấy."

Phải chịu những lời độc địa thêu dệt về mình như vậy, nhưng cô Elizaveta vẫn ngẩng cao đầu kiêu hãnh và cho mọi người thấy hình ảnh của một Nữ Hoàng thực sự. Mọi người bắt đầu thôi không nhảy nữa, và vây thành vòng tròn xung quanh phòng, lấy tâm điểm là cô Elizaveta và bắt đầu chờ đợi xem cô định phản ứng như thế nào. Quả thực, phải là một người phụ nữ thực sự mạnh mẽ mới có thể sống sót được ở một nơi đầy rẫy những lời đàm tiếu như thế này. Người thừa kế của dòng họ Hedervary của Hungary thế mà lại không ra lệnh cho bọn người xung quanh mình ngậm miệng lại được à? Được rồi, thế thì cô sẽ cho tất cả thấy, cái danh "Nữ Hoàng Elizaveta" mà người ta đặt cho cô không phải chỉ là để chơi thôi đâu. Cũng giống như Louise Bonnefoy, người đang cầm cây quyền trượng thống trị giới quý tộc hiện thời, Elizaveta cũng đã từng cai trị cả thế giới này trước khi cô thực sự tiến ra cuộc đời. Và bây giờ, thì cô sẽ không ngần ngại để cho họ thấy lại hình ảnh của Nữ Hoàng thời xưa đâu.

"Đừng coi thường tôi. Ngay cả khi tôi chỉ là "Elizaveta", tôi vẫn có thể tái thống trị cả giới quý tộc này," Cô lẩm nhẩm trong miệng, rồi quay sang ra lệnh cho dàn nhạc hòa tấu. "Chuẩn bị đi!"

Nói là làm, cô Elizaveta tháo chiếc trâm cài tóc của mình, cùng với chiếc áo Hoàng bào bằng nhung lụa màu xanh lá cây có biểu tượng Quân Nhép ra. Mái tóc nâu dài của Elizaveta buông xuống, và chiếc váy dạ hội màu lục ôm sát thân hình nóng bỏng của cô bây giờ đã được phô diễn ra hoàn toàn. Ánh đèn sân khấu tắt bớt đi gần một nửa, chỉ rọi về phía khu sàn chính nơi cô Elizaveta đang chống tay lên và nhìn thẳng về phía hai người đàn ông đang theo đuổi mình, Gilbert và Roderich đang gần như kinh ngạc không thốt nên lời trước thái độ và cách hành xử của Elizaveta. Thế nhưng cô đã báo hiệu cho họ ở đầu điệu nhảy sôi động này bằng những tiếng búng tay có thể làm cho mọi đàn ông phải quỳ rạp xuống dưới chân cô. "Em đang làm gì thế? Elizaveta? Vào trong đi!" Roderich hỏi, và định kéo tay cô lại. Nhưng Gilbert lại nhìn cô với vẻ ngạc nhiên pha lẫn chút tò mò, khiêu khích: "Sao nào, người đẹp đang định làm gì đây? Cãi nhau xong rồi tính ra đây chơi sốc mọi người hả?"

"Có các anh mới phải lui ra để tôi chơi sốc mọi người đấy," cô nói. "Hãy làm nóng nơi đây lên đi, Antonio!" Elizaveta tiến đến bên cạnh thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, đưa tay ra và mời thầy nhảy chung phần dạo dầu của điệu tango.

Antonio, quý ông người Tây Ban Nha ngay lập tức nắm lấy tay cô Elizaveta và mỉm cười rất tự tin, "Hân hạnh, thưa Nữ Hoàng." Mọi người xung quanh bèn im lặng và dõi theo: ngay cả tiếng chụp ảnh của các tay phóng viên cũng chỉ được phép diễn ra rất âm thầm để không làm phá hỏng bầu không khí và nền nhạc quyến rũ của màn khiêu vũ. Ban đầu, thầy Antonio và cô Elizaveta đứng ở hai phía đối diện nhau, và cùng xoay quanh sàn nhảy khoảng vài giây đầu chậm rãi. Thầy Antonio dáng vẻ như một vị hiệp sĩ hào hiệp, còn cô Elizaveta thì bắt đầu uyển chuyển cất bước và hất nhẹ lên lớp váy lụa đầu tiên của mình. Khi tiếng nhạc đầy cảm hứng bắt đầu nổi lên, thì cả hai cùng tiến đến vào chính giữa sàn: ấy vậy mà đó chỉ mới là màn khởi đầu của một cuộc vui đầy say mê mà sau này càng lúc, khi cô Elizaveta càng thực hiện những bước xoay người và mân mê cổ áo của các chàng trai, tung lớp váy lụa lên và thực sự khiến cho điệu tango, như tình yêu, bùng nổ lên như chiến trận, tức nỗi đam mê và niềm cảm hứng tưng bừng cứ xoay vòng không ngừng nghỉ; thì quan khách quanh phòng mới thực sự bị hớp hồn và đứng lặng, chỉ biết mở tròn mắt và há hốc miệng đầy kinh ngạc. Hai cánh tay cô của xoay chuyển mềm mại, ánh mắt hướng đến Gilbert và Roderich như thể vừa trêu chọc và thử thách hai người đàn ông: xem họ có đủ bản lĩnh để đến kéo tay cô và ra khỏi sàn khiêu vũ hay không nào?

Cuối cùng, Roderich như không thể chịu đựng được việc Elizaveta đang làm náo loạn buổi dạ hội được nữa, định xông đến bắt cô ra khỏi sàn nhảy. Nhưng Gilbert đã kêu lên, "Này! Anh đang tính làm cái gì vậy hả?" và kéo vai Roderich lại. Tiếng nhạc tango nồng nàn và đầy kịch tính vẫn tiếp tục réo rắt lên khiến cho màn diễn chuyện tình tay ba càng như lửa được đổ thêm dầu vào lửa. Cô Elizaveta cũng mời Vash Zwingli, người chỉ nhảy được vài bước rồi sau đó cũng rút lui để trở về với em gái yêu dấu của mình; rồi sau đó là Feliks Lukasiewicz, cậu học trò người Ba Lan trong lớp Toán của cô...

"Thế này thì thật quá đáng lắm rồi," một quý bà đạo mạo nói khẽ khi thấy Elizaveta tỏ vẻ làm bộ kiêu kì, khước từ cả hai chàng trai và mời tiếp Lovino và Feliciano Vargas, hai cậu học trò của Roderich Edelstein ra tiếp sàn khiêu vũ. Nhưng khác với thầy Antonio chỉ muốn hôn tay Elizaveta và cho phép cô vân vê gò má để ghẹo Gilbert và Roderich một tí; hai chàng trai người Ý lại có vẻ tinh tế và "nhẹ tay" hơn. Ai nấy cũng như ngắm Elizaveta trong vòng tay của Lovino, rồi thoắt cái lại chuyển sang Feliciano - cô đá chân lên cao, rồi uốn người xuống, kết hợp thật nhịp nhàng với hai anh em nhà Vargas. Đừng nói là các vị phu nhân đang phát ghen tị khi cánh đàn ông đang dõi theo Elizaveta một cách đầy khao khát; mà ngay cả đến các vị tiểu thư, không ít người trong số đó là nữ sinh Học viện W, cũng không thể kìm lòng được khi thấy cô giáo của mình đang lần lượt nhảy cùng với các chàng trai nổi tiếng trong trường.

Ngay lúc đó thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt bèn nhảy vào và cướp Elizaveta trên tay của Lovino: Elizaveta có hơi ngạc nhiên một chút, nhưng rồi cũng tiếp tục màn nhảy của mình với thầy. Thầy Gilbert, không lịch lãm và nồng nàn bằng Antonio, hay uyển chuyển và nhịp nhàng như Lovino; nhưng những bước nhảy của thầy thì như làm cho người ta muốn ngưng thở: lịch lãm, mà đầy kịch tính. Thầy kéo Elizaveta lại, cô lại như muốn thoát ra. Trong chốc lát khi tiếng nhạc đến hồi ngoạn mục nhất, thì thầy Roderich bèn xông vào và định giải thoát cho Elizaveta khỏi Gilbert. Nhưng khi thầy Roderich ôm lấy eo Elizaveta và nhịp nhàng cùng cô thống trị cả điệu tango, thì thầy Gilbert lại đi tới và quyết cướp lại cô Elizaveta bằng được.

Cả Alfred lẫn Giovanni khi ngồi sau tấm rèm đỏ quan sát cũng phải... há hốc miệng vì bó tay với các giáo viên của mình.

"Thiệt tình, mấy ông bà đó... có diễn tình tay ba cũng phải biết kiếm chỗ mà diễn chứ. Đúng là loạn," Alfred đập tay lên trán. Cậu càng muốn lấy tay đập lên trán lần nữa khi thấy mọi người có vẻ xuýt xoa điệu tango ba người của thầy Gilbert, cô Elizaveta và thầy Roderich đang càng ngày càng thu hút.

"Thôi mà, chuyện tay ba tay tư này từ xưa đã có rồi. Học viện W kể mà không có mấy cái này cũng nhạt," Giovanni bật cười. "Mày không nhớ cái khẩu ngữ, "Điên hết mức có thể" là đặc trưng của trường chúng ta à? Thôi, ở đây hoài cũng chán quá, tao đi kiếm việc gì làm đây."

"Hả? Mày định đi đâu vậy?" Alfred hỏi.

"Chị Louise nhắn tin bảo tao là phải kiểm tra lại cái dãy phòng nghỉ dành cho khách, để tối có người say quá không về được thì còn có giường nằm chứ," Giovanni nói, tay mân mê cái điện thoại. "Mày ở lại đây vui vẻ nhé. Chắc để tao gọi thằng Nikolai đi chung với tao, cho nó bớt làm ba cái chuyện giời ơi đất hỡi theo dõi người khác đi."

"Muốn làm gì làm," Alfred nhún vai, mắt vẫn nhìn theo cảnh cô Elizaveta đang nhảy tango với thầy Gilbert và thầy Roderich.

"Cũng được thôi," Giovanni đập đập lên vai bạn. "Nikolai, mày có đi chung với tao để - Ơ..."

Nhưng khi Giovanni quay lưng lại, đã không thấy Nikolai đâu.

"Alfred, thằng chú nhà mày biến đâu rồi?" Giovanni chơm chớp mắt. Mới nãy, cậu còn thấy thằng bạn của mình đứng sờ sờ ở đây mà?

"Cái gì? Nó biến rồi à?" Đến cả Alfred cũng phải bất ngờ.

"Này, hay cái chuyện nó nói đi theo dõi cái ông Wang Yao, là nói thật đấy hả?"

...

Vài giây im lặng, cuối cùng Alfred chỉ còn biết mở miệng nói đúng một câu, "Chết mẹ," rồi sau đó, "à mà thôi cũng kệ."

* * *

Peter Kirkland không hề biết là mình đang ở đâu. Cậu chỉ biết là cậu đã tiến hành một chuyến thám hiểm vào sâu trong lòng tòa lâu đài rộng lớn này, "Biệt thự Hoa Hồng", như người ta vẫn thường gọi, và tất nhiên, cậu đã bị lạc.

Lúc đầu Peter cảm thấy hơi sợ sệt trước cảnh trí xung quanh mình: những bức tường sơn màu vàng kem, những họa tiết vàng ngọc đến lóa mắt, những chiếc đèn chùm pha lê cầu kì, những chiếc cửa màu trắng với họa tiết Rococo đẹp tuyệt vời, xa hoa và hết sức vương giả, nhưng đôi lúc gợi lên cho Peter có cảm giác như chúng được tạo nên bởi ngọc trai, những chú sò trắng muốt và ngôi nhà của những con búp bê mà bọn con gái nhà giàu hay chơi - và cũng bị nhốt ở trong một thứ lồng đẹp đẽ tương tự vậy. Những bức tranh vẽ hình của những con người lạ hoặc, đa số tên của bọn họ là... cao quá đọc không tới. Peter cố gắng vươn người để xem những dòng chữ được ghi phía dưới. Quý bà xinh đẹp kia, quý ông râu vểnh kia, cậu bé mặt mũi sáng láng kia, đều có chung một họ là "Bonnefoy".

Rồi Peter liền chạy đi, khi thấy có tiếng bước chân của người nô bộc đang đi ngang qua "Hành lang Saint-Eugenie" để dẫn đến chỗ phòng nghỉ dành cho khách. Từ nãy đến giờ Peter chưa từng thấy có ai bước chân qua dãy hành lang này; ngoại trừ một số người cao to, tướng mặt hình như và đeo kính đen đang hộ tống cho một lão già nhỏ thó hơn, mặc áo tuxedo màu đen và tay nâng lên những khay đựng nước hoa đi dưới những chùm pha lê óng ánh. Thế nhưng mà Peter không đến nỗi quá ngây thơ để chẳng thể nhận ra rằng: đây là một bữa tiệc của một người quý tộc nào đó, và họ có mời anh Arthur đến để ăn bánh kem, rồi treo lơ lửng anh ấy trên không trước mặt mọi người (nhưng anh ấy không sợ, và thậm chí còn đấu kiếm với người khác và đứng vững). Những miếng bánh kem nhỏ hơn so với những gì cậu tưởng tượng, nhưng chúng lại rất ngon - ngon hơn nhiều so với mấy cái "_scones_" mà Arthur vẫn nấu cho cậu ăn.

"Chà... mình mải mê quá nên không nhớ đường về nữa rồi," Peter chán nản nghĩ, và cố gắng nhớ lại đường trở về phòng khiêu vũ ban nãy. Nhưng không được tích sự gì hết. Cậu bèn nảy ra sáng kiến, "Hay là mình cứ đi theo những người mặc áo đen đó, thể nào mà họ chẳng đi qua cái phòng lớn ơi là lớn với những khay đựng bánh kem mà mình đã đến vừa nãy!"

Và khi có một đoàn người áo đen nghiêm trang đi qua, Peter cũng lẳng lặng đi theo họ thật - dù cậu giữ một khoảng cách đủ xa để họ không biết cậu đang ở đằng sau. Thế nhưng những người này chỉ dừng lại ở một nơi có rất nhiều những căn phòng đóng kín cửa. Và lão nô bộc mở cửa của một căn phòng ra, mở công tắc đèn bằng những nút ấn trên chiếc chìa khóa phòng, và đi vào kiểm tra xem mọi thứ đã được chuẩn bị đầy đủ chưa.

"Sao thế, họ không đi tiếp nữa à?" Peter trốn đằng sau bức tường, ngay khúc rẽ từ chỗ hành lang nhỏ để đi vào dãy phòng nghỉ, thắc mắc nghĩ. "Hay là họ không đi ngang qua cái phòng lơn lớn ban nãy? Thôi rồi, thế thì mình làm sao biết đường để mà về?!"

Peter muốn khóc quá. Cậu đã bị lạc, lại không nhớ đường để ra khỏi cái tòa lâu đài này. Trong lòng cậu có chút hối hận vì đã nghe lời "Người lạ mặt" đó và cầm tấm vé của anh ta để đến dự vũ hội Hoa Hồng. Làm sao bây giờ... cậu chẳng quen ai ở đây cả! Và cậu thu người lại và bắt đầu ứa nước mắt.

Bỗng có một tiếng nói trong trẻo cất lên, "A a! Bắt quả tang một thằng con trai mà khóc nhè nhá!"

Peter giật bắn cả người. Ai vậy?

Và cậu ngẩng mặt lên, mặt mũi có chút tèm nhem nhưng nước mắt vẫn chưa làm nhòe mắt cậu. Đối diện với Peter, là một cô bé đang cúi người xuống, ánh mắt lanh lợi và mang vẻ nghiêm túc kiểu trẻ thơ. Cô bé chỉ khoảng tầm tuổi Peter, có mái tóc nâu uốn thành từng lọn, búi lên cao trông rất xinh xắn và gọn gàng. Bé cũng mặc một chiếc váy bằng vải satanh màu hồng phấn, phía dưới uốn thành từng nếp như cánh của một bông hoa hồng. Trông cô bé, Peter đoán chắc cô ấy là một tiểu thư con nhà quyền quý, chứ không giống như những người đàn ông mặc áo đen kia suốt buổi cứ đi khắp tòa lâu đài và cầm khay phục vụ.

"Tôi... tôi không khóc!" Peter chối.

"Ái cha, khóc mà lại không dám nhận kìa," cô bé tóc nâu nói. "Xấu hổ ghê chưa. Vú nuôi của tôi thường dạy, đàn ông phải mạnh dạn ra ngoài cầm tay phụ nữ để khiêu vũ, phải lịch lãm và không được khóc nhè - vậy mà xem cậu kìa: ngồi một mình ở đây, đã khóc lóc còn nói dối nữa chứ. Chà, xem ra không phải là một quý ông hào hoa rồi!"

Lời chế giễu của cô bé tóc nâu đã làm cho Peter cảm thấy bực mình. Cậu quyết định ngồi dậy, và lau hết nước mắt trên mặt đi, ưỡn ngực ra tỏ vẻ kiêu hãnh, oang oang nói:

"Một quý ông như tôi thì khóc lóc thế nào được, cậu đừng có mà bịa chuyện! Hơn nữa, cậu là ai mà lại dám ra vẻ kẻ cả với tôi thế? Tôi nói cho mà biết... tôi vốn là thành viên của một gia tộc cực kì giàu có đấy."

"Không tin, cậu vừa dụi đi đó mà còn dám không biết xấu hổ, buộc tội tôi là bịa chuyện này nọ nữa hả? Sao thế? Nếu không thể chịu được áp lực khi phải dự một buổi tiệc quan trọng như thế này, thì cậu nên về nhà với mẹ đi, đừng có ở đây để làm vướng víu chân tay mọi người nữa," cô bé tóc nâu đáp trả lời. "Chao, lại còn dám tự xưng thân thế của mình trước mặt tôi kia đấy - chẳng biết cậu có phải là con nhà quý tộc chính gốc hay không, mà ăn nói cứ như là con cái của mấy kẻ mới giàu xổi vậy. Nghe này, dù cho gia đình của cậu có giàu có đến mức nào, thì cũng sẽ chỉ là thuộc dạng tôi đòi cho dòng họ nhà tôi thôi!"

"Hứ! Cậu nghĩ cậu là con cái nhà ai kia chứ?" Peter hỏi, trông cực kì tự tin khiến cho cô bé kẻ vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa bực mình trước thái độ giống như đang khinh thường người khác của Peter.

"Sao... sao cậu dám xúc phạm đến tôi hả?" Cô giận dữ nói. "Tôi nói cho cậu biết, dù chỉ là con nuôi thôi, nhưng tôi cũng là thành viên chính thức của gia đình..."

Bỗng ngay lúc đó, một người đàn ông to lớn, mặc áo vest đen của vệ sĩ xuất hiện ở gần hành lang và không nói không rằng xách lấy tay của hai đứa trẻ.

"Oái! Ông là ai, định đưa chúng tôi đi đâu vậy?" Peter hốt hoảng hét lên.

"Thật hỗn láo! Ông dám đụng vào người tôi à?" Cô bé tóc nâu cũng vùng vẫy.

Người đàn ông, vốn chẳng hề có ý xấu gì, chỉ làm theo lệnh của người có quyền hành hơn mình thôi. Ông ta đưa cả Peter lẫn cô bé tóc nâu đến trước mặt một chàng trai tóc nâu đỏ và chỉ nói vọn vẹn có vài câu với người đó, "Dạ thưa, hóa ra đó là do là hai đứa trẻ này ạ. Chúng đã cãi nhau làm ầm cả dãy nhà nghỉ này đấy."

"Rồi, rồi, ta biết rồi," Chàng trai tóc đỏ xuề xòa, và ngồi xuống nhìn kĩ mặt hai đứa trẻ. "Xem nào, hai em là con cái nhà ai mà lại đi lạc đến đây?"

"Thế còn anh, anh là ai?" Cô bé tóc nâu hãnh diện hỏi. "Có đủ tư cách để nói chuyện với tôi không đã. Vừa nãy anh còn dám sai người kéo tôi đi, bộ không sợ bị cấp trên trừng phạt à?"

Thái độ của cô bé khiến cho Giovanni phải phì cười, "Ái chà, xem ra cũng là một tiểu thư con nhà dòng dõi cơ đấy. Đã xinh xắn lại còn đáo để thế này. Được, để anh nói cho em biết, anh là Giovanni Vargas, thành viên của dòng tộc Vargas cũng không kém cạnh ai trong giới quý tộc đâu. Liệu như thế đã đủ tư cách để tiếp chuyện với một người quyền quý như em chưa, thưa công nương nhỏ bé dễ thương?"

Những vệ sĩ bên cạnh khi nghe thấy Giovanni nói thế, cũng phải chảy mồ hôi hột, "Ngài Giovanni... sao ngài có thể có thể nói những lời đó với một cô bé chứ?"

Nhưng cô bé tóc nâu kia lại reo lên, "A! Hóa ra là người của gia tộc Vargas nổi tiếng à? Sao không nói cho em biết sớm? Rất hân hạnh được tiếp chuyện với anh, em là Ashley Kirkland, vốn là cháu ngoại và cũng là thành viên chính thức của gia đình nhà Kirkland. Bố em vốn là Công Tước trong Vương triều Anh, là em họ của Nữ Hoàng hiện thời, nhưng khi ông ấy mất, em là đứa con gái duy nhất của ông ấy được gia đình Kirkland nhận nuôi."

Bản lí lịch của cô bé tên Ashley đó quả thật là ấn tượng đến mức khiến cho Giovanni phải nhướn mày. Cậu lịch lãm cúi người xuống, "Tiểu thư Ashley Kirkland, thật là thất lễ quá. Được gặp dòng dõi thuộc hàng vương tôn quý tộc vậy mà kẻ hèn này lại không hay. Hóa ra cô lại là em họ rất mực được yêu quý của công tử Arthur Kirkland! Xin hãy thứ lỗi cho lời lẽ của tôi ban nãy có thể đã mạo phạm đến tiểu thư. Quả thật tôi đã từng nghe qua quý danh của tiểu thư thật, nay mới có dịp gặp mặt, thật vinh dự cho tôi lắm lắm."

Nhưng Ashley chỉ mỉm cười, "Không sao. Một vị tiểu thư không ai lại đi để bụng những chuyện vặt vãnh làm gì. Cũng do lỗi tại em, lui tới những nơi không thuận tiện như thế này thì chẳng trách có người hiểu lầm."

Giovanni cũng cười trừ. Rồi cậu quay sang Peter, người đang mở tròn mắt nhìn Ashley:

"Còn vị công tử nhỏ này? Xin cho hỏi quý danh của em?"

Peter giật mình, lắp bắp, "Ơ... em... em..."

Ashley thấy Peter ấp úng, bèn nói, "Sao hả? Ban nãy cậu còn tự hào bảo là gia đình cậu giàu có lắm mà, giờ sợ rồi à?"

"Sợ gì chứ?!" Peter đáp trả. "Chẳng qua... chẳng qua là tôi thấy hơi ngạc nhiên thôi. Tôi không ngờ là cậu cũng thuộc cùng một gia đình với tôi thôi. Dạ thưa, em không có ý giấu anh đâu. Em là... Allistor Kirkland, cũng là một thành viên của gia tộc Kirkland như cậu ấy đấy."

"Ồ, thật sao? Vậy là khách quý rồi," Giovanni nói. Trong đầu cậu cố lục lại trí nhớ của mình... "Allistor Kirkland ư?" Hình như nghe quen quen. Có khi cái cậu bé tóc vàng, lông mày rậm (vốn là đặc trưng của nhà Kirkland) này cũng là họ hàng của Arthur thật.

Nhưng Ashley lại lên giọng buộc tội, "Cậu nói dối! Làm sao người như cậu lại có thể là thành viên gia tộc Kirkland được? Cậu có bằng chứng gì? Allistor Kirkland ư?" Ashley bĩu môi. "Tôi chưa từng nghe có cậu bé nào trạc tuổi tôi trong dòng họ cả!"

"Tôi nói thật đó, cậu không tin thì thôi," Peter chống chế. "Nếu như anh không tin, thì anh hãy xem tấm thiếp mời của em. Có ghi tên họ của em đấy."

"Ơ, nhưng..." Ashley bối rối. Hay là thật nhỉ? Có thể lắm chứ, bởi vì, thực ra chính cô cũng còn quá nhỏ để nhớ hết mọi người trong gia tộc Kirkland.

Peter đưa cho Giovanni tấm thiệp mời đi dự Dạ hội Hoa Hồng của mình. Quả không sai, tấm thiệp có ghi tên Allistor Kirkland thật. Hơn nữa, ở chỗ này thì ai lại có chuyện ăn cướp thiệp mời của nhau được cơ chứ? Giovanni nhìn một hồi và gật gù, "Thế thì em đúng là con cháu nhà Kirkland rồi. Ban nãy anh thật thất lễ, lại gọi người đến để xử sự không phải với hai em," và đem trả tấm thiệp lại cho Peter.

"Dạ, không sao đâu ạ," Peter lấy lại tấm thiệp, thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Chỉ riêng Ashley là không nói gì.

Người nô bộc đứng cạnh Giovanni bèn nói khẽ vào tai cậu, "Công tử Vargas, cho dù hai đứa trẻ có là cháu trai và cháu gái nhà Kirkland đi chăng nữa, thì chúng ta cũng không nên để chúng tự do đi quanh hành lang này được. Đây là dãy phòng nghỉ dành cho khách; nếu mà tiểu thư Bonnefoy biết được, thì sẽ có rắc rối lớn đấy."

"Biết rồi, ta cũng đang tìm cách giải quyết đây," Giovanni đáp. "Nghe này, ta đang nghi ngờ đây: cô bé tên Ashley kia có thể là cháu gái nhà Kirkland thật đấy, bởi vì ta đã từng nghe nói qua cô bé rồi. Nhưng còn thằng bé Allistor kia thì ta không rõ: Ashley có vẻ không tin thằng bé ngay cả khi thằng bé có đưa ra tấm thiệp mời thật đi chăng nữa. Điều đó chứng tỏ có cái gì bất ổn ở đây. Bây giờ ta sẽ dụ bọn nhóc ra khỏi hành lang, nhưng các người nhớ chia nhau ra giám sát hai đứa nhỏ này, đừng để cho chúng đi lung tung mà lớn chuyện đấy. Cứ canh chừng cả hai đứa là an toàn nhất, rồi chuyện gì xảy ra, ta sẽ tính sau."

"Dạ, vâng ạ," người nô bộc tuân lệnh.

Cuối cùng, Giovanni quay sang hai đứa trẻ, làm vẻ vui nhộn, "Này, hai em à. Các em cứ đi vòng quanh biệt thự thế này mà không có ai chơi cùng, liệu có thấy buồn quá không?"

Cả Peter lẫn Ashley đều gật đầu.

"Có, có đấy. Chính vì không có bạn để chơi, nên em mới phải đi đến chỗ này xem có ai để em chơi cùng không," Ashley nói.

"Còn em thì chỉ muốn về lại gian phòng lớn thôi," Peter nói. "Ở đây chẳng vui tẹo nào cả."

Giovanni nở nụ cười tươi, "Chà, có vẻ như đợt này, tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy sẽ giận anh mất thôi. Cô ấy đã nhờ anh đóng vai chú thỏ vui tính dẫn mọi người đi tham quan khắp Biệt thư Hoa Hồng của cô ấy ngày hôm nay, thế mà cuối cùng anh lại mải mê khiêu vũ quá, quên mất là còn có hai vị khách nhỏ bé ở đây đang buồn bã không có bạn để vui đùa cùng! Thế này nhé, Allistor, Ashley; chúng ta cùng chơi trò trốn tìm nhé. Anh sẽ đóng vai chú thỏ để tìm các em, còn các em sẽ đi trốn quanh Biệt thư Hoa Hồng này, được không?"

"Nghe hay quá," Ashley reo lên. "Nhưng anh có chắc là sẽ tìm được em không đấy? Biệt thự rộng lớn quá, chẳng lẽ không có giới hạn nào sao?"

"Đúng, đúng vậy đấy. Em cũng muốn chơi," Peter háo hức, quên khuấy mất cả việc mình đang đi lạc và cần một người để dẫn cậu về gian phòng vũ hội, nhiều hơn là một người để chơi trốn tìm cùng để khiến cậu đã lạc lại còn lạc thêm.

"Đừng coi thường anh nhé. Anh là chú thỏ có phép thần thông đấy," Giovanni nháy mắt. "Nhất định anh sẽ tìm được các em trong nháy mắt thôi. Nào, chúng ta bắt đầu chơi nhé: Một, hai, ba...!"

Peter và Ashley liền chạy ra khỏi hành lang khi nghe thấy tiếng đếm của Giovanni, bởi vì chúng hầu như không thể tìm được chỗ trốn nào quanh đó để chơi trò này cả. Những căn phòng nghỉ, trước khi được các vị khách trong buổi vũ hội đặt dùng, đều bị đóng kín mít. Giovanni chỉ đếm đến mười, người nô bộc đã gọi cậu, "Chúng đi cả rồi, thưa Ngài Giovanni."

"Vậy sao? Đã sai vệ sĩ theo dõi chúng chưa?" Giovanni hỏi, và lão nô bộc gật đầu.

Sự xuất hiện của hai đứa trẻ tại hành lang này đôi chút cũng khiến cho Giovanni bất ngờ. Louise Bonnefoy chỉ nhờ cậu đến kiểm tra các phòng nghỉ thôi, ai dè đâu lại còn phải làm thêm việc là đuổi khéo Peter và Ashley ra ngoài nữa. "Hai đứa trẻ sẽ giận mình mất thôi, vì mình đã nói dối chúng," Giovanni thầm nghĩ.

"Mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị kĩ chưa?" Giovanni cất tiếng hỏi. "À, phải rồi. Quản gia, sao ông lại mở căn phòng đó vậy?" Và cậu chỉ về phía căn phòng sâu nhất trong dãy phòng nghỉ, đang mở toang cửa, nhưng không mở đèn lên.

"Có một vị khách đã đặt trước căn phòng đó rồi ạ. Người ấy dặn dò sao thì tôi làm y như vậy, thưa cậu Giovanni," lão nô bộc nói.

Giovanni gật đầu, "Ừ, thế thôi được rồi. Ta chỉ tạt qua đây vài phút thôi, rồi còn phải trở về phòng ngoại giao đây. Các người nhớ canh cửa cho cẩn thận nhé!"

"Tuân lệnh," vị quản gia và các vệ sĩ cùng đồng thanh.

* * *

Khi Giovanni vừa trở về phòng ngoại giao thì ở gian phòng khiêu vũ bên ngoài, mọi người vẫn đang còn say sưa thưởng thức màn khiêu vũ tango tay ba của cô Elizaveta, thầy Gilbert và thầy Roderich lúc này đã chuẩn bị đến hồi kết thúc. Gilbert và Roderich vừa nhảy, vừa tranh giành cô Elizaveta rất quyết liệt trong điệu vũ nóng bỏng mê hồn. Cuối cùng, khi bản nhạc đã gần chấm dứt; cô Elizaveta làm vẻ kiêu kì đẩy cả hai người đàn ông ra, và kết thúc ngoạn mục bằng cách quay lưng đi về phía trước, rời khỏi sàn nhảy chính trong ánh đèn còn đang rực rỡ tôn vinh nhan sắc và sự quyến rũ của cô đêm nay; và cả Gilbert lẫn Roderich đều đi nhanh về phía cô. Bóng họ sau đó liền khuất đi sau tấm rèm ngăn cách phòng khiêu vũ và khu nhiếp chính. Cuộc vui như thế đã dứt.

Mọi người cùng vỗ tay ồ ạt, hô lên, "Nữ Hoàng Elizaveta, cô vẫn tuyệt vời như ngày nào!" "Elizaveta! Chẳng lẽ cô ấy nỡ bỏ đi như thế mà không thèm đáp lại cho đài báo một lời về sự tái xuất của cô ấy sao?" "Kì này thì cô ấy lại tạo ra scandal đây. Ngày xưa là chuyện của cô ấy với tỉ phú người Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ Sadik Adnan, bây giờ lại qua tình mới xoay vùn vụt như chong chóng rồi." "Thật xinh đẹp và gợi cảm! Xem ra còn có cả hàng đống đàn ông chết mê chết mệt vì vị mỹ nhân Hungary này đấy!"

Điệu nhảy bốc lửa của cô Elizaveta đã dậy lên một cơn sóng mới mẻ: mọi người bắt đầu có nhiều cảm hứng say mê với buổi dạ vũ hơn và càng có nhiều cặp tình nhân tự động xuống dưới sàn khiêu vũ, xử sự táo bạo và gợi cảm hơn để chứng tỏ tình yêu của mình. Có nhiều cặp hôn nhau trên sàn khiêu vũ, và thực hiện những màn xoay người lộng lẫy giống như cô Elizaveta đã làm trước đó với các chàng trai. Bộ mặt lịch sự giả tạo của giới thượng lưu dường như đã bị cơn bão tango của chuyện tình tay ba ban nãy cuốn sạch đi đến không còn dấu tích!

Camilla, bạn gái của Alfred, lúc đứng xem cô Elizaveta nhảy cũng xuýt xoa không ngớt lời, "Các bạn có thấy cô Elizaveta trông thật lộng lẫy ban nãy không? Cô ấy đã bước ra, với vẻ đầy tự tin và lôi cuốn như thể muốn đánh sập đám đài báo với scandal của mình vậy. Mình cũng muốn được nhảy với Alfred như thế!"

Các cô gái trong đội cổ vũ, bạn thân của Camilla cũng hưởng ứng, "Đúng, đúng đấy! Cậu mà nhảy với Alfred thì đảm bảo cũng không kém cạnh đâu! Người ta sẽ đồn ầm chuyện giữa cậu với Alfred cho mà xem!"

Háo hức với ý nghĩ của mình, Camilla bèn đi nhanh đến chỗ Alfred đang ngồi nghỉ và chủ động mời cậu nhảy.

"Hả? Em vừa nói cái gì cơ?" Alfred quan sát thấy mọi người đang quay cuồng trên sàn khiêu vũ như thế, đang muốn buông rèm ngủ luôn đi cho khỏe thì bỗng bị cô bạn gái làm phiền.

"Vừa nói cái gì à?" Camilla nhại lại lời Alfred. "Anh hay thật đấy, chẳng lẽ tiếng nhạc khiến anh ù tai rồi à? Em nói là em muốn nhảy với anh điệu tiếp theo với anh, không được à? Anh kì quá đấy," Cô giận dỗi nói. "Là bạn hẹn của em mà chỉ nhảy với em có đúng hai điệu thôi rồi ra đây ngồi lì ở đó! Anh đứng lên đi, bọn bạn của em nó đang nhìn đấy. Anh thích em kiểu gì thế, hở Alfred?

Camilla kiên quyết kéo tay Alfred xuống sàn khiêu vũ.

"Thôi, được rồi, đừng có kéo anh nữa," Rốt cuộc Alfred đành phải nhượng bộ, nhưng cậu lại nói đồng ý với giọng hơi cáu kỉnh và miễn cưỡng bỏ cái đĩa đựng quả cherry mà mình đang mân mê nãy giờ ra. "Nhưng nhảy mỗi điệu này thôi đấy."

Tại sao Alfred lại phải nhảy với Camilla chứ? Đúng là cậu đã nói muốn làm quen với cô ta, nhưng có nói thích cô ta hồi nào đâu. Tiếng nhạc vẫn vẫn cứ nổi lên, và Alfred ôm lấy eo của Camilla. Trong phút chốc, cậu cảm thấy như đôi chân mình và tâm trí của mình như đang xoay vòng, lơ lửng khỏi mặt đất - như một người buồn bã đến mức mất hồn. Cô gái này, ánh mắt long lanh này, nụ cười tươi hạnh phúc ấy, không phải là những thứ mà Alfred mong muốn. Trong khi Camilla vẫn cứ say sưa trong điệu nhảy và tựa đầu vào lồng ngực của Alfred, bạn bè xung quanh của cô ta dõi theo với ánh mắt vui sướng và thèm muốn, và đài báo thì cứ hướng thẳng ống quay camera và máy ảnh đến để vồ vập lấy hình bóng của cậu; thì Alfred, trong đầu chỉ còn có một suy nghĩ duy nhất là, "Xong chưa?" và như muốn buông tay Camilla ra.

Cho đến điệu xoay người thứ ba...

Thì Alfred đã bắt gặp một dáng người quen thuộc.

"Ai thế?" Alfred mở to mắt ra như muốn nhìn kĩ cô gái tóc đen đang khiêu vũ ở đằng xa. Cậu dẫn Camilla xoay người đến lại gần góc phòng đó để nhìn rõ bóng hình đó. "Xin hãy quay lại, làm ơn đi. Chúa ơi, liệu có phải là "_em_" không?" Gương mặt đầy hi vọng nhưng cũng đến muốn tuyệt vọng của Alfred dường như đang nói lên tất cả: đó là bóng hình của cô gái mà vẫn luôn khao khát. Và khi Chúa dường như đã nghe thấy lời thỉnh cầu của cậu, thì cô gái đó bèn đột ngột quay lưng lại. Alfred bây giờ đã có thể nhìn kĩ gương mặt của cô gái đó.

Ngọc Hoa. Và tim của Alfred như muốn ngừng đập khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của nàng ngay trong đêm Valentine đó.


	17. Chapter 9 (part 5)

9\. Chuyện kể về Dạ hội Hoa Hồng (phần 5).

"Đúng là Ngọc Hoa rồi!" Alfred nghĩ, kinh ngạc đến mức không thể rời mắt được khỏi bóng hình của cô gái mà cậu yêu quý, "Nhưng cô ấy làm gì ở đây?"

Bây giờ thì tâm trí của Alfred không còn như đang ở trên mây nữa: suy nghĩ của cậu chỉ chú tâm vào Ngọc Hoa mà thôi. Thế nhưng ngay cả khi đã cố đặt cả linh hồn vào trong ý nghĩ về một con gái; Alfred vẫn cứ tự hỏi, rằng trái tim của cậu còn phải xoay bao nhiêu vòng trong nỗi tuyệt vọng nữa thì ông Trời mới cho phép cậu được bước đến gần nàng?

Nhưng có lẽ ông Trời vẫn không thương cậu.

Trong một phút giây kịch tính nào đó thôi, Alfred cảm thấy trái tim của mình đang bị tổn hại nặng thêm khi thấy xuất hiện bên cạnh người tình đơn phương của mình (nàng Beatrice Portinari, hay đã tái sinh sang kiếp khác dưới cái tên là Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa và tiếp tục để cho cậu, Dante Alighieri của kiếp này, héo mòn héo mỏi để chờ đợi tình yêu của mình được đền đáp) - là Kasem Natakarn. Tình địch của cậu, già hơn cậu, được nắm tay và cười với nàng nhiều hơn cậu, Kasem Natakarn (nhấn mạnh lại lần thứ hai) - gã trai người Thái Lan có gương mặt búng ra sữa nhưng đáng nguyền rủa, được coi là cái lốt của sự trừng phạt của Chúa dành cho Alfred, bỗng xuất hiện bất thình lình và như giáng cho cặp mắt của Alfred một cú đau điếng. Còn Ngọc Hoa, với những bước nhảy vụng về đầu tiên, đang được Kasem chỉ dẫn rất dịu dàng và tận tình; ngây thơ và hoàn toàn không biết rằng ở đằng kia, có người đang mong muốn được gần gũi với cô như thế nào.

"Á, xin lỗi anh," Hoa nói với Kasem, "em lại dẫm lên chân anh mất rồi. Người ta cứ bảo điệu vanxơ là nhảy dễ nhất, vậy mà em cũng không thể thực hiện được."

"Hì hì, có sao đâu," Kasem nói. "Em chỉ dẫm nhẹ lên chân anh thôi, chẳng hề hấn gì đâu. Anh thấy em mới học mà nhảy được như vậy là tốt rồi đấy. Chỉ cần tập luyện thêm một tí nữa là có thể nhảy đẹp mà. Đừng bỏ cuộc nhanh như thế chứ. Nào, theo anh nhé: một, hai; một, hai, ba..."

"Một, hai... được rồi nè," Hoa cười. "Hóa ra khiêu vũ cũng vui đấy chứ, anh nhỉ?"

"Hự!" Và sau khi nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó, có thể Alfred đã nghĩ, hoặc kêu lên một tiếng như thể có ai đó vừa phi vào bụng cậu thật. Cậu bắt đầu mất tỉnh táo, chóng mặt và khuỵu xuống giữa sàn khiêu vũ.

"Ối! Alfred, anh có làm sao không?!"

Mọi người xung quanh bất ngờ dừng lại để nhìn. Alfred, Vị Vua Quân Bích oanh liệt, cuối cùng cũng đã bị suy sụp vì tình và đau đớn hơn bao giờ hết. Camilla thốt lên và đỡ Alfred vừa mới gục xuống. Tiếng nhạc nhỏ dần, và dàn ánh sáng trước đó đã làm tưng bừng màn diễn chuyện tình tay ba của cô Elizaveta, giờ lại chứng kiến cảnh bi kịch của Vua Alfred.

Nói chung là Alfred đã tạch, và nàng Ngọc Hoa của chàng còn cách xa chàng cả thước. Không cứu được đâu.

"Alfred! Alfred! Đừng làm em sợ, anh hãy đứng dậy đi," Camilla hoảng hốt quá đến mức không biết phải làm gì. Alfred gượng người, cố không để mặt mình dụi vào vai của Camilla, và thở từng hơi nặng nhọc. Cậu không bị làm sao cả. Cậu vẫn khỏe. Đây chỉ là vấn đề về cú sốc tâm lý thôi.

Ngọc Hoa đứng gần đó cùng với Kasem Natakarn. Cả hai đang khiêu vũ và cười đùa rất vui vẻ, thì không hiểu sao bỗng nghe thấy tiếng nhạc đột ngột nhỏ đi và tiếng mọi người xung quanh xì xào bàn tán. "Có chuyện gì vậy nhỉ?" Kasem hỏi. Và Ngọc Hoa nhìn về đằng trước: một chàng trai tóc vàng đang lồm cồm đứng dậy, lấy tay hất mái tóc một cách khó nhọc và cô người yêu lúng túng của cậu ta đang hỏi han tới tấp, "Anh ơi, anh mệt hả? Có cần em gọi gia nhân đến không?" Nhưng chàng trai tóc vàng chỉ ôm đầu, và từ chối bất kì sự giúp đỡ nào bằng cách lấy tay đẩy cô người yêu ra. Tuy vậy, Ngọc Hoa vẫn không hiểu sao quan khách chung quanh lại có vẻ quan tâm đến chàng trai như thế. Báo đài vẫn liên tục nhấp nháy đèn chụp ảnh, nhưng tất cả đều im lặng, như thể đang chờ đợi một tình tiết bất ngờ nào đó cho màn kịch ngày Valentine gay cấn tối hôm nay.

Và bỗng chốc Ngọc Hoa nhận ra chàng trai đó, khi cậu ấy ngẩng mặt lên.

"Là Alfred ư?"

Ngọc Hoa như lặng thinh. Nhưng cô càng bối rối đến mức không thể nhúc nhích được nữa, khi vẻ mỏi mệt và tuyệt vọng trên gương mặt của Alfred đang tiến gần, và tiến gần hơn đến chỗ cô. Trong phút chốc khi Địa Ngục đã đi qua và Alfred được trao trả lại về với người tình đơn phương của mình ở trên Thiên Đường, thì bỗng, một nét hạnh phúc bỗng ngời ngời trên khuôn mặt của cậu. Hạnh phúc và thảnh thơi, và Alfred liền tiến đến nơi mà thiên thần hộ mệnh đang chờ để dẫn cậu về với Chúa. Cậu không biết mình đang làm gì nữa. Mọi người xung quanh nhìn cậu, nghĩ là cậu đã hóa điên rồi và đang tiến về một chốn xa lạ nào đó mà họ chẳng bao giờ có thể trói buộc cậu bởi những thứ phù hoa, những dục vọng độc ác nữa.

Ánh mắt của Alfred lúc đó như thôi miên Hoa. Cô nhìn chàng trai tóc vàng đang từng giây tiến gần hơn về phía mình, không hề còn tâm trí đâu để chú ý đến những người xung quanh - và phớt lờ luôn cả cô bạn gái của Alfred, là Camilla, lúc đang sửng sốt chứng kiến vị Anh hùng của mình, trong cơn chao đảo đang hướng về một người con gái khác.

Mọi người bỗng thốt lên kinh ngạc, và dấy lên những lời xôn xao khi Alfred xông vào và túm lấy vai Ngọc Hoa, vẻ thiết tha như không muốn để mất cô ấy vào tay chàng trai nào khác thêm một lần nào nữa. Cậu ta đang làm gì vậy? Còn cô gái kia là ai?

"Làm ơn..." Alfred lẩm bẩm như sắp kiệt sức.

Và ôm cô vào lòng thật chặt. Ngọc Hoa đã không thể thốt nên lời kể từ lúc Alfred chạm vào người mình. Tầm mắt của cô suýt bị che khuất bởi bờ vai rộng của Alfred: cô không thể nào nhìn thấy được hết, và cũng không muốn để ý tới, những vị khách xung quanh đang nhìn Alfred và cô bằng ánh mắt như thế nào. Bỗng chốc, Ngọc Hoa như nghe thấy được trái tim của Alfred: run rẩy và mạnh mẽ. Những nhịp đập đó chân thành đến mức chúng khiến cho cô muốn khóc và phải rung động. "Này, Alfred," Hoa bối rối hỏi. "Cậu bị làm sao vậy?" Kasem Natakarn đứng ở bên cạnh cũng bối rối trước cảnh Alfred ôm chầm lấy Ngọc Hoa, "Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy? Tại sao Hoa lại cứ đứng yên mà không có phản ứng gì?"

"Sao thế? Sao cậu Alfred lại ra ôm cô gái đó? Chẳng lẽ..." Những vị khách nghi ngờ, quay sang kháo nhau.

"Tôi tưởng bạn gái của cậu Alfred là cô Camilla chứ? Hai người ấy đang nhảy với nhau mà, có chuyện gì xảy ra mà cậu ấy lại hành xử như vậy?"

"Đúng là bất ngờ! Này, anh có biết cô gái đó là ai không? Đã từng ai nhìn thấy cô ấy chưa? Cũng là nữ sinh của W Academy à?"

"Cô ta trông lạ quá, anh có thấy rõ mặt cô ta không? Tôi chưa từng nhìn thấy cô ta bao giờ! Có quan hệ gì với Alfred chăng?"

Alfred thả Ngọc Hoa ra, nhưng vẫn đặt tay lên vai của cô và không thèm để ý đến những lời đồn đại xung quanh. Ánh mắt của cậu chân thành và tổn thương biết nhường nào. Chỉ có Ngọc Hoa là nhìn kĩ thấy ánh mắt của Alfred khi đó: cô muốn tránh, nhưng cậu bắt cô cũng phải thành thật nhìn thẳng vào tình cảm mà hiện tại cậu đang trao cho cô. Cô chơm chớp mắt và nói, "Alfred, mọi người đang nhìn đó!" Nhưng đã nói là cậu không quan tâm mà!

Camilla đứng ở giữa sàn khiêu vũ, không khỏi thất vọng và cảm thấy bị lung lay vì dư luận xung quanh. Cô cố nén cơn tức giận lại, và bạn bè của cô từ đằng sau đi tới, không dám đụng vào cô nhưng cũng tỏ ra an ủi và thông cảm. Những vị khách cũng đàm tiếu và khiêu khích cô, nhưng họ lại hào hứng bàn tán về hành động của Alfred và thân thế của cô gái châu Á lạ mặt cậu vừa mới vồ tới ôm, nhiều hơn là về Camilla và tình cảnh hiện giờ mà cô đang lâm phải - điều đó chẳng khác nào như dầu đổ thêm lửa vào cơn tức giận của cô. Trong phút chốc, địa vị ngôi sao trong đêm vũ hội của Camilla giống như là đang trên bờ vực thẳm. Cô đăm đăm nhìn về phía tình địch của mình, mím môi rồi đùng đùng bỏ đi mà không thèm nói thêm lời nào. Hai người bạn thân của Camilla bối rối, không còn cách nào khác cũng đành phải quay gót mà đi theo sau bạn mình.

Và trong bối cảnh như thế, Tiểu thư Angelique Faure, cô con gái nuôi của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy và cô Lise d'Orleans, được tung ra sàn diễn.

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

Dante Alighieri: đại thi hào người Ý, yêu đơn phương Beatrice Portinari. Xem chú thích chương 6, phần 2.


	18. Chapter 10 (part 1)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 1).

Dưới bầu trời của đêm Thánh Valentine. Dưới những trần nhà được xây theo kiến trúc vòm và dưới những tấm rèm nhung được thêu dệt lộng lẫy. Giữa người người nói cười và khiêu vũ trong một gian đại sảnh óng ánh vàng và ngọc. Những vũ điệu xoay vòng mà khi người cảm thấy tuyệt vọng và ngột ngạt nhìn xuống: trên sàn nhà, bóng của những tiếng cười chốn phù hoa như dính liền với những câu chuyện cổ tích ám ảnh của thời niên thiếu đang dội về trong kí ức; nàng Cinderella khiêu vũ nhẹ như đi trên mây, và chiếc đồng hồ bắt đầu đếm ngược quãng thời gian hạnh phúc của nàng.

Nhưng cũng có những thứ đang xoay mòng mòng quanh đầu của Ngọc Hoa ngay lúc này - những chiếc váy kia, biết bao tiếng nói hay nụ cười đầy giễu cợt đằng sau các mảng lụa bóng bẩy kia; cùng với ánh sáng của những chiếc camera như đang cố làm cho thị giác của cô bị nhiễu đi và trong thoáng chốc, mọi ranh giới của những cái gì được gọi là cổ tích thực sự (một người phải chặt đứt ngón chân, một người phải chặt đứt gót chân; và cuối cùng thì trong tham vọng và danh dự khi được đứng bên cạnh người em gái của mình trong tiệc cưới, cả hai đều bị bồ câu mổ mắt) và một xã hội quý tộc lấy hình mẫu kiểu Rebecca Sharp bỗng chốc bị mờ đi. Cinderella đứng giữa Vanity Fair* (_Hội chợ phù hoa_), Cinderella trên tờ Vanity Fair - chơi chữ đấy (nhái theo giọng của Vladimir Nabokov). Cô nhìn quanh, vẻ sững sờ, lúng túng đến mức như muốn nín thở. Bốn bề xung quanh tấn công dồn dập Hoa bằng những câu hỏi mà cô không biết phải trả lời như thế nào; và những lời chế giễu cay đắng, những ánh mắt săm soi của mọi người khiến cô những muốn bước lui lại và tìm một lối thoát. Nhưng ai ai cũng vây quanh cô và Alfred thành một vòng tròn rộng...

Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên, Ngọc Hoa được biết đến cái cảm giác chơi vơi của Alfred. Bị gây áp lực quá nặng nề. Sau tất cả những hồi kịch thảm thương đó người ta chỉ thèm được nốc không khí thôi chứ không phải nốc rượu hay những cơn say sóng giữa ban ngày nữa. Nhưng ngay khi ngẩng đầu lên và nhắm mắt lại; muốn quay lưng, bỏ trốn và chảy nước mắt thay vì tiếp tục đứng lên và đối đầu với dư luận khắp nơi - Alfred vẫn phải ở lại, và cô đơn đứng trên đỉnh cao của thế giới như không ai cho cậu có quyền bước xuống được nữa.

"Xin hỏi, cô là ai? Và có quan hệ gì với cậu Alfred ạ? Cô có phải là bạn gái của cậu ấy không?"

"Cô có phải là nữ sinh của W Academy không? Trông cô lạ quá, chúng tôi chưa gặp cô bao giờ. Cậu Alfred đã công khai mối quan hệ của mình với cô Camilla suốt mấy tuần trước rồi; bây giờ lại có cô xuất hiện. Cô là người thứ ba trong chuyện tình cảm của họ à?"

"Thế là thế nào? Có ai biết tên của cô gái châu Á đó không? Chẳng lẽ trong dạ hội này lại xuất hiện một nhân vật bí ẩn như thế? Cô ta quen thân với cậu Alfred mà chúng ta chẳng hề hay biết gì cả. Họ gặp nhau hồi nào nhỉ? Giới quý tộc giỏi giấu nhẹm chuyện riêng tư của mình thật."

"Khoan, đó có phải là Hoa - bạn cùng lớp của chúng ta không nhỉ? Các cậu nhìn kĩ đi, đúng là cô ta mà. Không thể nào, cô ta có phải là dân thượng lưu gì đâu mà có thể lui tới những nơi như thế này nhỉ? Lại còn thân thiết với cậu Alfred nữa chứ. Hay cô ả là kẻ đào mỏ ngấm ngầm trong lớp mà từ nào đến giờ chúng ta không biết đấy?"

Ngọc Hoa bỗng chốc choàng tỉnh. Khi Alfred nắm lấy tay cô và nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt không phải là của một kẻ luỵ tình nữa mà là ánh mắt của một chàng trai thực sự - điềm tĩnh, đáng tin tưởng nhưng vẫn còn xúc động; thì hiện thực của toàn bộ Dạ hội Hoa Hồng này mới dần dần trở về với cô. Hoa cụp mắt xuống, thở một hơi nặng nhọc và ranh giới giữa Cinderella và Rebecca Sharp từ từ được định hình lại. Trong khi Alfred vẫn đường hoàng nhìn vào các nhà báo và phóng viên, những quan khách có mặt trong buổi tiệc và mỉm cười với một vẻ tự tin, nhưng thanh thản hơn bao giờ hết; như thể đang tuyên bố cho cả thế giới biết là cậu thích Ngọc Hoa thật lòng.

Mei-lin, em gái của Ngọc Hoa, đứng bên cạnh hai anh em Lovino và Feliciano Vargas khi theo dõi những cảnh đó; tỏ ra bất ngờ và vui sướng đến nỗi suýt không nói nên lời:

"Ôi trời, hoá ra là anh Alfred thích chị Hoa! Sao em lại chẳng hề biết việc này nhỉ?"

"Tiểu thư Mei-lin, đến cả em cũng không biết việc này sao?" Feliciano bật cười thích thú. "Vậy quả là một chuyện vừa bất ngờ vừa đáng mừng rồi. Công tử Alfred nổi tiếng là thế; đến anh khi đi đến studio cũng nghe người ta kháo nhau về chuyện cậu ta có bạn gái là cô Camilla. Ai dè sự tình lại không giống như người ta đồn đoán, người trong mộng của Alfred lại là Hoa chứ."

"Cái này đâu phải lỗi tại em," Mei-lin nói. "Đó là tại chị Hoa giấu kĩ quá, không cho ai biết đấy chứ. Chà, giá mà em tinh ý hơn một xíu thì có phải đỡ hơn không."

Lovino đứng bên cạnh cũng huých tay em trai mình một phát, "Đấy, mày thấy chưa hả Feliciano? Nếu như lúc trước mày nghe lời tao, nhập học vào W Academy sớm thì bây giờ đã được chứng kiến khối chuyện thú vị rồi. Lại còn đợi đến khi ông nội sắp nghỉ hưu rồi mới nhập học nữa chứ. Tiểu thư Mei-lin, em cũng đồng ý với anh là W Academy ngày nào cũng vui như hội phải không? Thế mà thằng em trai ngốc của anh chẳng chịu tin anh gì cả - phải đợi có một thứ hay ho gì đó đập vào mắt thì nó mới chịu tin cơ."

"Hi hi, anh Lovino nói đúng rồi đó; anh Feliciano nên chuẩn bị hành lí đến nhập học vào W Academy nhanh nhanh lên là vừa," Mei-lin nói.

"Được, được, nghe anh với Mei-lin nói chuyện mà em cũng thấy hứng thú quá đi," Feliciano vui vẻ gật đầu. Rồi cậu nhìn về phía Ngọc Hoa. Không ngờ cái cô gái người châu Á mà vừa nãy cậu định mời khiêu vũ cùng ấy lại có mối quan hệ thân thiết với Alfred. Nhưng Feliciano lại mỉm cười và tin là mình có ấn tượng tốt về Ngọc Hoa. Đó là một cô gái hiền lành và biết nhường nhịn người khác; khác hẳn với những người mà cậu đã từng gặp.

* * *

Dưới bầu trời của đêm tình yêu. Dưới trần nhà và dưới những tấm rèm nhung được thiết kế theo phong cách baroque rực rỡ; là cả một vũ hội Valentine xôn xao và mơ mộng với đủ các sắc màu cảm xúc. Nhưng đằng sau những mối quan hệ xã giao thường thức lẫn ngấm ngầm đang hiện hành trong giới quý tộc và những kẻ đang tìm cách lợi dụng điều ấy. Đằng sau chuỗi màn kịch với biết bao tình tiết hấp dẫn và luôn bị đem ra để làm đề tài bàn luận sôi nổi cho cánh báo chí và dư luận thế giới; cùng với những kẻ chiêm ngưỡng, bàn tán hoặc bị trực tiếp dính vào những vở kịch ấy (số những người đó có thể sẽ rất đỏ hoặc không); là Louise Bonnefoy.

Louise Bonnefoy, đứng đằng sau rèm nhiếp chính, mặc váy lụa cam của Vua Quân Rô và tay phải cầm một li rượu vang; đang theo dõi và điều hành toàn bộ sự kiện diễn ra trong Dạ hội Hoa Hồng. Khi những lời đồn đại về chuyện tình cảm của Hoàng tử Alfred F. Braginsky-Jones được lan rộng ra, thì Nữ Hoàng Louise từ phía sau bèn quyết định tung ra quân cờ cuối cùng của mình:

"Đưa Angelique ra đi," Louise nói.

"Hả, cái gì cơ?" Amelia ngạc nhiên. "Chị định đưa Angelique ra giờ này à? Nhưng phải đến tận bốn mươi lăm phút nữa cậu ấy mới được phép xuất hiện ở gian đại sảnh mà."

Một cô gái tóc vàng đứng bên cạnh Louise đang phe phẩy chiếc quạt lụa, nghe thấy vậy bèn khúc khích cười, "Nếu đó là lệnh của chị Louise thì cậu chẳng thể thắc mắc được đâu. Người ta đang đồn ầm chuyện của Alfred bên ngoài kia kìa. Nhưng mà... cậu ta chỉ huy bữa tiệc như thế là cũng được quá rồi ấy chứ. Chị Louise à, em cũng đang háo hức mong được nói chuyện trực tiếp với cái cậu Alfred này đấy."

"Chờ một chút đi, Monique," Louise cười nói. "Em mới nhập học W Academy được ba hôm thôi mà đã hoà đồng được như thế này là tốt rồi. Lát nữa, chị sẽ chính thức giới thiệu em cho Công tử Alfred và những người khác trong giới quý tộc. Còn Amelia, chẳng lẽ em có ý kiến gì về việc chị gọi Angelique ra giờ này sao? Vở kịch đã lên đến đoạn cao trào rồi: nếu mà chị không tung nước cờ này ra thì cả vũ hội có mà loạn mất. Đây không phải là lễ trao giải thưởng Oscar; và cái đám phóng viên đó cho dù có đông như thế nào đi chăng nữa thì chụp hình với đăng báo cũng phải vừa thôi, không được phép làm phiền khách khứa đang thưởng thức dạ hội của chị."

Cánh truyền thông và báo giới, suy cho cùng, được mời đến đây dự tiệc cũng chỉ là để đăng tin khuếch trương hình ảnh của Học viện W. Louise sẵn lòng chào đón họ; nhưng cô cũng hiểu rằng, truyền thông giống như một con dao hai lưỡi mà ai ai khi nhận nhiệm vụ chủ trì một buổi lễ cũng phải biết cách sử dụng. Sự huyên náo do họ gây ra, nếu sử dụng với một lượng vừa đủ thì sẽ tạo hiệu ứng rất thành công trong việc mua vui và gây thích thú cho quan khách; nhưng nếu dùng liều quá trớn, thì hậu quả gây ra sẽ rất khôn lường. Những tay săn ảnh thì bao giờ cũng cần chuyện hay để đăng báo. Các vị khách khó tính thì luôn luôn dễ bị làm phiền. Và kết quả cuối cùng sẽ là việc uy tín của người chủ trì được tăng lên hoặc bị giảm đi, tuỳ thuộc vào cả hai yếu tố. Chính vì vậy, các màn kịch hấp dẫn mới được dựng lên nhằm phục vụ cho cả hai yếu tố này và người chủ trì thì lúc nào cũng phải đứng đằng sau để điều hành mọi sự kiện. Tất cả, theo lời của Louise nói, chỉ là ngoại giao mà thôi.

Trong _Salon de La Fleur-de-Lys _(Phòng khách Hoa diên vỹ), một căn phòng rộng ở phía sau gian nhiếp chính được dùng để làm nơi giải trí cho những vị quý tộc có đẳng cấp thực sự - những con người cao quý nhưng đã chán ngấy với ba cái vụ kịch cọt lỗi thời chốn thượng lưu và muốn lui ra đằng sau để chơi theo kiểu đánh lẻ; hầu hết những người thừa kế của các gia tộc danh giá bậc nhất trên thế giới đã tụ họp và đang chờ một cuộc gặp gỡ chính thức được diễn ra. Amelia và Monique đi theo chị họ của mình bước vào phòng khách, và một cảnh tượng tuyệt đẹp bỗng hiện ra trước mắt hai cô gái: một căn phòng rộng lớn, bề thế với gỗ bao quanh và cửa kính bóng loáng, không có một chút ngóc ngách nào cho thấy dấu vết của những bức tường được xây bằng gạch, bê tông và được sơn màu phủ lên - bốn bề như được dựng lên bằng gỗ quý trông thật sang trọng, lung linh với những chiếc đèn chùm ánh vàng. Nhiều người vây quanh những chiếc bàn bida và khu vực casino, một số khác thì thích đánh cờ, ngắm những bức tranh sơn dầu và các bức tranh điêu khắc được treo trên tường, hay là sử dụng những nhạc cụ có sẵn ở trong phòng như đàn piano, violin và kèn clarinet... Những tiếng nói chuyện, điệu cười nhã nhặn, tiếng hát opera và tiếng lách cách của những li rượu thuỷ tinh rộn lên khắp phòng. Tất cả đều khiến cho Amelia và Monique thật sự cảm thấy khâm phục.

"Có tuyệt không mấy nhóc? Chị đã thiết kế sao cho căn phòng này có thể vừa là một chỗ vui chơi, vừa là một nơi họp bàn được đấy. Ngay đến cả một tên ngốc không biết tí gì về nghệ thuật cũng phải thán phục trước cảnh tượng đẹp như Shangri-La của Biệt thự Hoa Hồng này," Louise nói với vẻ tự hào.

"Đúng là tuyệt thật đấy! Nhìn chỗ nào chỗ nấy cũng lấp lánh," Amelia nói.

"Chao ôi, mọi người ngồi ở đây mà em có cảm tưởng như họ đang ngồi ở trong một cuốn sách sử nào của Pháp vậy! Lộng lẫy không thể tin được," Đến cả Monique cũng phải thốt lên. "Ôi... mà cái sòng bài mini kìa!"

"Oái! Monique, đừng có mà đến gần đó! Dì dượng đã bảo với chị là em không được phép chơi bài bạc gì đâu đấy nhé," Louise kéo tay Monique lại khi cô bé chuẩn bị chạy ngay đến sòng bài.

Trong số những người thừa kế đang có mặt ở Salon de La Fleur-de-Lys cũng có cả Arthur Kirkland và Honda Kiku. Hai cậu đang chơi cờ vua ở một góc phòng, trong khi những người xung quanh thì đang chơi bài, đánh bida, uống rượu vang và ăn những món tráng miệng. Một gia nhân mời Arthur ăn những chiếc bánh kem sôcôla nhỏ, nhưng anh từ chối: ván cờ của anh với Honda Kiku đang đến hồi gay cấn. Một là anh sẽ bị chiếu tướng, hoặc hai, là thế thượng phong sẽ nghiêng về anh. Nhưng đối đầu với Kiku, một kiện tướng cờ vua, đâu phải dễ. Những nước cờ của Kiku rất độc; khiến cho Arthur dù chưa thắng thế cũng phải gật gù công nhận tài năng của chàng trai người Nhật Bản này.

"Chà, cậu khá quá, Kiku. Tôi đã từng chơi đánh cờ với nhiều người rồi - nhưng chưa ai có thể địch lại nổi. Chỉ có mỗi cậu mới đáng là đối thủ xứng tầm của tôi thôi, Kiku à," Arthur mỉm cười nói, mắt vẫn chú ý vào thế cờ đang giằng co nhau.

"Hội trưởng Arthur, anh quá khen tôi rồi. Tôi thấy các nước cờ của anh mới thật hay và đáng để học hỏi, chứ tôi thì còn phải cố gắng nhiều lắm," Kiku khiêm tốn nói. "Nhân tiện, Hội trưởng à, thật sự nãy giờ đánh cờ thì tôi cũng hơi mệt một chút. Anh có muốn chúng ta tạm ngừng ván đấu vài phút và uống một chút gì đó không ạ?"

"Nghỉ ngơi một chút sao? Ừm, ý kiến hay đấy. Tôi cũng đang cảm thấy hơi khát rồi," Arthur nói và quay sang một nữ phục vụ đang đứng gần đó. "Thật là tiếc quá, chúng tôi đang chơi cờ nên không thể uống cocktail được. Cô cho tôi trà hoa hồng và bánh bích quy sôcôla thôi, được không? Còn Kiku, cậu muốn dùng gì?"

"Tôi cũng chỉ dùng trà xanh và bánh trái cây thôi," Kiku nói.

Cô phục vụ ghi vào trong đơn, mỉm cười lịch sự, "Sẽ có ngay ạ. Xin hai cậu chờ giây lát," và định lui xuống. Nhưng ngay khi cô ấy định quay lưng đi, thì Amelia F. Jones, không biết bỗng tự nhiên ở đâu ra xuất hiện - chặn lấy vai của cô phục vụ và nói, "Khỏi cần lấy cho họ đâu, tôi đã chuẩn bị sẵn rồi."

"Hả? Là cô đó à, Amelia?" Arthur ngạc nhiên. Nhưng đó lại là một sự ngạc nhiên khó chịu.

"Ừ đấy, không phải tôi thì còn ai vào đây nữa?" Mặt Amelia vênh lên. "Sao hả? Tôi đến để đưa thức uống cho các anh đây. Một tách trà xanh ô long và bánh quy trái cây cho cậu Kiku đáng yêu, và một tách trà hoa hồng với bánh bích quy sôcôla cho cậu Arthur Sâu-Róm đáng ghét."

Nói rồi, một người nam phục vụ liền bưng ra cho cả hai chàng trai đúng những thứ mà họ đã yêu cầu. Nhưng trong khi Kiku mỉm cười lịch sự và hơi cúi đầu xuống, "Cảm ơn Tiểu thư Amelia nhiều lắm," thì Arthur lại nhìn xuống đám trà với bánh đó như thể là anh đang nhìn thấy một đống vật thể lạ.

"Cô định cho tôi ăn cái khỉ mốc gì thế hả?" Arthur hỏi.

"Cái gì? Ngon thế mà còn chê à? Này, tôi nói cho anh biết, cho dù trà có độc, bánh có hết hạn thì cũng không gây chết người như mấy cái cục xì-văn-côn của anh đâu," Amelia đáp trả lại.

"Quân mất dạy! Cô dám nói là mấy cái cục scone của tôi gây chết người à? Thế mà ngày xưa đứa nào cũng vét sạch đĩa, đứa nào cũng đòi tôi nấu cho ăn để rồi bây giờ nó lớn tướng lên rồi hỗn láo cãi tôi như thế hả? Cô có biết là vì cô mà tôi đã dồn hết cả tình cảm của mình để làm ra mấy cái miếng scone đó không? Hả, hả?!" Arthur nhảy dựng lên và xông vào túm lấy vai Amelia mà giật lắc cô không ngừng.

"Mấy cái cục scone đó liệng chó chó chết chứ đừng nói chi là người!" Còn Amelia thì vẫn tiếp tục... giữ vững quan điểm của mình.

"Tiểu thư Amelia... thực sự đã sống sót sau khi ăn những đĩa scone đó sao?" Kiku sửng sốt. "À không! Ý tôi là... thưa Hội trưởng Arthur, xin anh hãy bình tĩnh, đừng nên lay cô Amelia mạnh quá như vậy."

Kiku kéo tay Arthur ra khỏi người của Amelia. Nhưng Arthur vẫn còn giận lắm. Không có gì khiến cho Arthur giận hơn là việc chọc vào hai nỗi đau muôn thuở của anh: đó là cái tài nấu ăn dở tệ và việc hồi nhỏ (và có khi cho đến tận bây giờ vẫn thế) anh không có bạn. Thế nhưng dù nói gì thì nói, Amelia cũng vẫn là một trong số rất ít người ăn nổi những món do Arthur làm và làm bạn với anh hồi nhỏ. Là người đầu tiên khen mấy cái cục cứng hơn xi-măng của anh là "ngon", và là người đầu tiên gọi anh là "anh hai". Cho dù Arthur không thể nói với Amelia sự thật là anh đã xúc động khi lần đầu tiên có người gọi anh là "anh hai" đến mức nào; trong khi cũng những đứa trong xóm Arthur giật tóc túm tai bắt phải gọi là anh là "đại ca" nhưng chúng nó đừng hòng có chịu gọi, thì Amelia lại dành cho anh một tình cảm hết sức ngây thơ và chân thành, khiến cho Arthur không thể không muốn nâng niu, chăm sóc.

Đôi khi, cứ nghĩ tới cái cảnh tượng hiện tại là cả hai không còn gọi nhau bằng những cái tên thân mật như ngày xưa nữa, thì cả Arthur lẫn Amelia đều cảm thấy ngán ngẩm, quay đầu lại và tự hỏi rằng, "Mình đã đi được bao xa rồi?"

"Cái con bé chết tiệt không hiểu chuyện này," Arthur lẩm bẩm. "Này! Thế thì nói đi, cô muốn gì?"

"Há há, chẳng có gì, tôi thích tới đây để chọc anh cho vui vậy đó, có gì bất mãn không?" Amelia vẫn vênh váo nói.

Nhưng Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy (sau khi đã thất bại trong việc can ngăn niềm cảm hứng bài bạc của cô em họ Monique nhà mình) bỗng xuất hiện và cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện:

"Thôi, thôi; đủ rồi đấy hai người này," Louise nói. "Cãi nhau gì mà to quá vậy hả? Loạn ngoài kia chưa đủ, bây giờ đến lượt các người cũng làm loạn chỗ này nữa thì tôi còn cái Dạ hội Hoa hồng nào nữa hả? Arthur, nếu cậu rảnh rỗi quá không có việc gì làm thì làm ơn ra ngoài gian đại sảnh dẹp cái bọn giặc báo chí kia hộ tôi đi. Còn Amelia, đi lôi cổ Alfred về đây mau lên - chứ để nó ở ngoài đó lâu quá cũng không ổn đâu."

"Cái gì? Đi cứu thằng Alfred á? Thôi, em không đi đâu. Lười lắm," Và đó là Amelia.

"Ơ... nói hay nhỉ con kia? Chứ mày không phải là chị nó à?"

"Đi ra ngoài làm gì để làm mồi cho cái bọn báo chí. Ở lại đây không sướng hơn à?" Và đó là tiếng Arthur làu bàu: khoanh hai tay lại, làm vẻ mặt khinh khỉnh và nhất quyết không chịu nhượng bộ.

"A! Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh kiểu thế đó hả? Đồ mất dạy nhà anh đúng là chẳng làm được trò trống gì nên thân cả: lễ hội Valentine này ảnh hưởng đến danh tiếng của nhà trường đấy, thằng khốn. Ra ngoài dẹp loạn cho tôi ngay!" Louise lăm lăm cây gậy swagger trên tay, chĩa thẳng vào người Arthur. "Mau lên, bằng mọi giá phải đánh lạc hướng bọn báo chí và xách cổ thằng Alfred về đây - sắp đến giờ họp Hội đồng những người thừa kế rồi mà cứ còn để nó lảng vảng ngoài đấy! Chẳng lẽ chúng bay cứ ngồi chơi xơi nước mà để cho chị hai chúng bay lo hết mọi thứ hả? Lũ chết tiệt!"

"Ừ đấy, thì sao hả? Tôi không đi là không đi đấy: có bị cô đánh chết thì cũng đừng hòng lết xác tôi ra ngoài đó!" Arthur cãi lại. Thế nhưng ngay vào lúc anh đang định xông vào và đẩy cây gậy swagger của Louise ra khỏi người anh, thì Giovanni không biết bỗng từ đâu nhảy ra:

"Hế lô, chị Louise, chị đang làm gì thế ạ? Em đã dọn dẹp xong xuôi đám phòng nghỉ cho chị rồi đấy."

"Còn mày nữa!" Louise đang nóng máu cũng chửi nốt. "Xong rồi thì ra cái sòng bài mini kia và kéo con Monique khỏi cái đám cờ vua cá độ đó cho tao!"

"Hả! Gì kì vậy?" Giovanni há hốc miệng, nhưng rồi cũng phải lẳng lặng nghe theo lệnh của Louise. "Lạy Chúa, thật không thể tin được."

"Xin lỗi, có lẽ tôi nên xin phép ra chỗ khác," Và đó là Kiku, khi anh đã quyết định chơi nước cờ... "chuồn" để khỏi dính líu đến vụ xô xát giữa Louise và Arthur; để lại Amelia ở đó với công việc là trở thành bia chắn để can ngăn hai kẻ quyết tử, "Giời ạ, hai người thôi đi! Đừng có đánh nhau nữa, cái lễ hội nào cũng như vầy thì sao tôi sống nổi hả trời?"

* * *

Những ngày đẹp đẽ. Khi Angelique Faure đang ngồi trong một căn phòng và vẫn còn cảm thấy lạ lẫm với những thứ đồ xa xỉ xung quanh mình. Trong những ngày đầu tiên của cuộc sống với tư cách là một vị tiểu thư - con gái nuôi của nhà Bonnefoy quyền quý chứ không phải là cô bé quê mùa như ngày xưa nữa; Angelique rốt cuộc lại cảm thấy nhớ nhà nhiều hơn là thích thú muốn làm quen với đời sống hoa lệ chốn Paris. Không phải là vì cô chê Paris, không thích nước Pháp và muốn trốn về quê hương Seychelles của mình; mà là vì những lời đàm tiếu xung quanh cô, thói đạo đức giả của giới quý tộc mà khi kể lại thì chẳng khác gì là góp công vào nhánh văn chương trào phúng. Trong những câu chuyện mà cô đã từng được nghe, cứ mỗi lần nhắc đến dạ hội của W Academy thì ngay lập tức, người ta sẽ nhắc tới các vị Nữ Hoàng đã đứng ra chủ trì những bữa tiệc đó và ba thứ gắn liền với quyền lực của họ. Đứng đằng sau tấm màn nhiếp chính để điều hành cả hàng chuỗi hội hè quanh năm như thế; ba thứ mà các vị Nữ Hoàng duy tâm luôn luôn mang theo bên mình, tuy vậy, cũng thay đổi theo từng thời kì khác nhau. Cách đây mười mấy năm khi cô Elizaveta Hedervary còn đương nhiệm Nữ Hoàng; thì ba thứ cô cần để mỗi lần đứng sau tấm màn nhiếp chính là: một cái thứ gì để ném thẳng mặt kẻ mà cô ghét (lúc trước thì đó là bất cứ thứ gì được đặt xung quanh cô, nhưng kể từ sau khi bố mẹ gửi cô vào câu lạc bộ Nữ công gia chánh để trị cái tính nổi loạn của cô con gái mình đi thì "cái thứ để ném" này thường là một cái chảo rán - mà theo cô là cũng tốt bởi vì nó có tính chuẩn xác cao, nhưng bớt nguy hiểm và ít chọc thủng mắt người khác hơn là một thanh kiếm gỗ), một người đàn ông đẹp trai nóng bỏng và không khí. Nhưng vào thời đại của Bông Hồng Pháp Louise Bonnefoy, thì ba thứ cô cần để thống trị giới quý tộc là một cây gậy swagger, một li rượu vang đỏ ướp lạnh của Pháp và không khí. Nhưng Angelique không phải là một bà hoàng và ngay cả khi diện lên người những bộ cánh lộng lẫy nhất, cô vẫn chỉ là Angelique Faure (mười lăm tuổi, bình thường và chẳng có gì xuất chúng) mà thôi.

Vậy thì một cô gái bình thường như cô sẽ làm thế nào để đứng trước toàn bộ giới quý tộc thế giới, trong khi trong tay cô chỉ có mỗi "không khí" làm vật duy tâm thôi?

"Xin giới thiệu," và một giọng nói cất lên, thu hút sự chú ý của mọi quan khách trong Dạ hội Hoa Hồng, "Tiểu thư Angelique Faure."

Và cô đi ra. Vào giai đoạn cao trào nhất của buổi tiệc khi đài báo đang rầm rộ lên các tin nào là sự tái xuất của Cựu Nữ hoàng Elizaveta, rồi sau đó là chuyện tình cảm riêng tư của Hoàng tử tóc vàng Alfred; thì nàng Công chúa Nhân ngư Angelique, với lai lịch bí ẩn đang gây tò mò cho toàn thế giới, lại đột ngột xuất hiện và gây nên một làn sóng khác thường. Mọi sự chú ý đều đồng loạt đổ dồn về phía cô gái người Seychelles này: chiếc váy màu xanh da trời với những tầng lụa bồng bềnh như mây của cô trông đẹp và mơ mộng đến nỗi không ít các vị tiểu thư phải sững sờ khi nhìn vào và thầm ghen tị. Đó là chiếc váy có một không hai mà tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy đã tự tay thiết kế riêng cho em gái nuôi của mình, với màu sắc kết hợp rất hài hoà với nước da nâu của Angelique; trông cô bé thật ngọt ngào và đáng yêu khi diện bộ váy công chúa này lên và để xoã mái tóc dợn sóng của mình, cùng với đôi hoa tai kim cương làm điểm nhấn lấp lánh đằng sau những lọn tóc. Càng nhìn kĩ, mọi người càng trầm trồ trước vẻ đẹp yêu kiều của Angelique; trong khi hai má của cô bé thì đỏ ửng và ngượng ngùng vì không quen bị nhiều người để ý đến vậy.

Những lời bàn tán xôn xao sau đó liền dậy lên, đài báo lúc đó coi như loạn: "Dễ thương quá! Đó chính là Angelique, con gái nuôi của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, và là thư kí của Hội Học sinh W Academy đấy."

"Suốt cả nửa năm nay tên tuổi của cô ấy đã làm loạn hết báo đài: từ việc cô ấy đến trường hay đi ra đường mua sắm cùng chị gái của mình cũng là vấn đề để mọi người bàn luận! Tôi biết là thể nào cô bé ấy cũng sẽ xuất hiện trong bữa tiệc tối nay mà. Chà... thật không ngờ hôm nay trông cô ấy lại xinh đến thế."

"Ừ, nhưng mà tiểu thư Louise phải đợi đến giữa buổi mới đưa ra viên ngọc quý."

"Hứ, tôi học chung với cô ta nè. Angelique là lớp trưởng lớp tôi, có đẹp đẽ hay giỏi giang gì đâu mà mọi người cứ ca tụng cô ả quá đáng thế?" Một nữ sinh khó chịu nói.

"Chà, ai lại đi nói những lời cay độc thế. Cậu thử nghĩ mà xem, nếu như cô ta không có gì đặc biệt, thì tại sao gia đình Bonnefoy lại cưng chiều cô ta đến như vậy chứ. Cái váy mà cô ta đang mặc chắc chắn là do tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy thiết kế riêng cho - trị giá của nó chắc cũng phải đến cả khối tiền chứ chẳng chơi," và cả hàng loạt những câu như vậy nữa.

Nhưng làn sóng mới do Angelique tạo ra vẫn không thể hoàn toàn dập tắt được "loạn" ở chỗ của Hoàng Tử Alfred. Đài báo bây giờ đang chia thành hai mảng khác nhau: nhiều người vẫn vây kín quanh vòng tròn của Alfred và Ngọc Hoa, nhưng sau khi đã chụp được nhiều hình ảnh về Hoàng Tử tóc vàng và cô gái người châu Á bí ẩn rồi, thì họ lại quay sang chụp thêm vài tấm nữa về Angelique, chắc mẩm hôm nay quả là một đêm dạ hội thành công với hàng loạt các tin tức lẫn scandal bị hé lộ.

"Xin hỏi cậu Alfred, cô gái đó thực sự là bạn gái cậu, phải không ạ? Vậy thì mối quan hệ trước đây của cậu với cô Camilla đã kết thúc rồi à?"

"Cho hỏi, cô là người thuộc dòng họ nào? Làm sao mà cô quen biết được cậu Alfred?"

Những câu hỏi riêng tư đến khó chịu cứ dồn dập. Nhưng Alfred, cho dù bực mình đến mức nào thì cũng phải im lặng và đứng bên cạnh Ngọc Hoa để bảo vệ cô.

"Họ không có quyền... biết về việc em đã gặp chị như thế nào," Alfred nói khẽ, trong khi vẫn ngẩng đầu lên đối diện với tất cả mọi người.

Ngọc Hoa không biết nói thế nào. Cô chỉ biết ngạc nhiên, rồi thấu hiểu, rồi nắm tay Alfred thật chặt.

Li Mei-lin đứng ở bên ngoài cùng với hai anh em sinh đôi nhà Vargas, đang phân vân không biết là cô nên làm gì: chen chân vào trong vòng tròn để giải cứu chị của cô, hay là đứng yên một chỗ và chờ cánh nhà báo tản ra và tha cho chị mình với Alfred thì sẽ tốt hơn. Trong khi Angelique đã xuất hiện rồi, và đó là một tín hiệu Mei-lin biết rất rõ: tất cả những người thừa kế của các gia tộc danh giá nhất có mặt tại buổi tiệc phải tập hợp ở Phòng khách Hoa diên vỹ của Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy, và tất nhiên, cô bé cũng có trong danh sách đó. Nhưng Mei-lin cũng không thể bỏ mặc chị gái của cô cho cánh nhà báo muốn làm gì thì làm được.

"Feliciano à, anh có nghĩ ra được cách nào để em vào cứu chị Hoa không?" Mei-lin hỏi. "Nhiều người vây xung quanh chị ấy thế này, em e là bọn họ sẽ không để yên cho chị ấy đâu. Đã thế, Angelique còn xuất hiện sớm quá - phải đi đến Phòng khách bây giờ em thấy không ổn chút nào."

Feliciano ngạc nhiên, "Ồ, Tiểu thư Mei-lin, em cũng biết Angelique sao? Vậy ra em cũng là một trong số những người thừa kế à?"

"Vâng," Mei-lin gật đầu. "Em là nữ thừa kế của dòng họ Li bên Đài Loan. Chắc các anh không biết em, vì đây mới là năm đầu tiên em được ra mắt giới quý tộc nên chưa có tiếng tăm gì quá lớn."

"Mei-lin này, em đừng lo," Lovino đứng quan sát một hồi rồi nói. "Người đứng bên cạnh Ngọc Hoa bây giờ là Alfred. Dù hai người họ có bị cánh nhà báo vây kín thì chắc chắn chị Louise ở đằng sau màn nhiếp chính cũng sẽ sắp xếp được mọi việc thôi. Anh cá chắc là lát nữa, sẽ phải có một người nào đó giải vây cho Alfred và kéo cậu ta đến phòng khách thôi. Cậu ta quá quan trọng để có thể vắng mặt trong buổi họp của chúng ta ngày hôm nay."

"Ha... thật thế sao Lovino?" Feliciano cười, càng lúc càng hứng thú với màn kịch trước mặt cậu ta. "Thế thì theo anh, thì ai sẽ là người giải cứu cho Alfred và Hoa đây?"

Câu trả lời dành cho Feliciano, cuối cùng cũng đã có: đó là Amelia F. Jones, chị gái của cậu Alfred và Arthur Kirkland, Hội Trưởng Hội Học sinh của W Academy.

"Lũ này là lũ đói ăn hay sao thế? Chẳng hay tí nào cả, o ép thằng bé đến mức như thế," Amelia nhìn vào đám đông và nói.

"Chậc, cái này cũng là vì thằng em giai yêu quý của cô toả sáng quá đấy nhé," Arthur nói. "Bây giờ thì chỉ còn mỗi cách chui vào cái đám đó rồi lôi cổ thằng bé ra thôi, chứ còn biết làm sao được nữa."

"Anh im đi! Bảo chui vô cái chỗ đó thì nghe dễ lắm ấy," Amelia khó chịu nói. "Này! Mấy người kia, đủ rồi! Đừng chụp hình nữa."

Giọng nói của Amelia không phải là không có sức nặng. Những người ở quanh đó, ngay cả khi đang mải mê với chuyện của Alfred mà nghe thấy tiếng của Tiểu thư Amelia F. Jones, thì cũng phải đứng dang ra để nhường đường cho cô. Không ít phóng viên và nhà báo dừng lại và nhận ra Amelia:

"Ồ, đó là cô Amelia F. Jones - _La Princesse de l'Amérique_* (Nàng Công chúa nước Mỹ kìa)!" Một người kêu lên.

"Khoan đã, anh nói tiếng Pháp à?" Amelia nhíu mày, "Như thế là hơi bị hỗn đấy, anh có biết không? Chỉ có chị Louise mới được quyền gọi tôi bằng cái danh hiệu đó thôi. Còn các người nữa! Tôi đã bảo là thôi chụp hình nữa, bộ không nghe hả?" và bước vào giữa vòng tròn.

"Amelia? Là chị sao?" Alfred ngạc nhiên. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Còn hỏi nữa à, thằng ngốc kia? Tất nhiên là chị lo cho mày quá nên mới đến tận đây để giải vây rồi. Đúng là cái thằng ăn hại, có mỗi cái việc là đập tan cái đám báo chí này mà mày cũng làm không xong."

Nhưng Alfred chỉ đảo mắt, nói, "Chị to mồm vừa thôi. Mà có đúng là chị tự đến đây không đấy? Hay là lại để chị Louise quát tháo một hồi rồi mới lê xác ra đây giúp em?"

"A, cái thằng này! Mày dám nói với chị mày như thế hả? Uổng công tao lo lắng rồi còn ra đây tìm mày. Rồi còn cái cô này nữa, cô là ai vậy?" Amelia nạt Alfred, rồi quay sang cô gái người châu Á đứng bên cạnh cậu.

"Hơ... cô nói tôi à...?" Ngọc Hoa lúng túng hỏi.

"Này, đừng có to tiếng quát mắng người khác như thế. Cô ấy... ừm, là bạn của em..." Alfred nói.

Lần này thì đến lượt Amelia đảo mắt, bĩu môi như thể cô gần như mất hết cả kiên nhẫn với em trai của mình rồi, "Tao không cần biết cô ấy có phải là bạn bè gì với mày hay không. Nhưng buổi họp sắp bắt đầu rồi: mày là nhân vật chính, và mày phải đi theo tao!" Và cô liếc sang đám nhà báo, "Thật không thể tin được. Một cái chỗ ồn ào tù túng thế này mà mày cũng có thể ở suốt nãy giờ. Màn kịch tới đây là đã chấm dứt rồi. Chuồn thôi, Alfred!"

"Khoan đã! Amelia, chị làm thế gì thế? Hoa à!"

Nói là làm. Amelia nắm lấy tay em trai mình và kéo đi. Nhưng Alfred thì không hề muốn buông tay Ngọc Hoa ra chút nào. Và ngay cả khi chị gái đã túm lấy tay áo mà kiên quyết lôi cậu đi rồi, Alfred vẫn kiên quyết giữ Hoa lại ở bên cạnh mình.

"Á! Đau quá, Alfred!" Ngọc Hoa kêu lên khi bị Alfred siết cổ tay quá mạnh.

Bỗng, có bốn người đàn ông to cao lực lưỡng, mặc đồ vest đen và đeo kính râm, dáng vẻ hình sự xuất hiện trước mặt Hoa. Họ túm lấy tay của Alfred và tách Hoa ra khỏi cậu.

"Này, các người..." Alfred bất ngờ.

"Đừng lo, thưa cậu Alfred. Chúng tôi là vệ sĩ do Công tử Arthur Kirkland cử đến để đảm bảo an toàn cho vị tiểu thư này," một người trong số họ lên tiếng. "Xin cậu cứ đến phòng khách đi ạ, và đừng quá lo lắng."

"Đấy! Mày nghe chưa hả đồ ngốc?" Amelia mắng, "Đi mau mau lên kẻo khách khứa người ta đang chờ kìa," và kéo Alfred đi ra khỏi vòng vây của đám báo chí.

Trong lúc đó, Arthur Kirkland, người vừa sai đám vệ sĩ đến mang Ngọc Hoa đi, cũng đang bận đến mức phát điên khi phải tìm cách ngăn chặn những kẻ đang định bám theo đuôi của Amelia and Alfred.

"Lũ chết tiệt này sao mà đông thế!" Arthur bực mình nói. "Này, các anh, đi ra đằng kia cắt đuôi chúng nó - và đừng để cho thằng náo xớ rớ bám đuôi theo Amelia đến tận Phòng khách, rõ chưa? Kể cả gian nhiếp chính các anh cũng phải kiểm tra cho rõ - nơi đó chỉ cần đi thông qua thôi là tới cái Salon đấy, cẩn thận vào," Arthur ghé sát vào tai của tên vệ sĩ bên cạnh mình.

"Tất cả đã rõ, thưa Cậu Kirkland! Các anh, đi theo tôi," Tên chỉ huy đám vệ sĩ y lệnh.

Angelique Faure, "Nàng Công chúa Nhân ngư" lúc đó là tâm điểm thứ hai của buổi tiệc, cũng đang rất bồn chồn lo lắng. Cô bé biết rõ nhiệm vụ của mình được chị Louise giao cho là phải đánh lạc hướng cánh truyền thông và tạo đường rút cho cả Amelia lẫn Alfred đi về phía Phòng khách Hoa diên vỹ. Nhưng nhìn quanh, một bên là cảnh hai chị em sinh đôi nhà Jones-Braginsky đang bị đài báo bám đuôi, một bên là cảnh chính cô cũng đang bị người ta bủa vây và chụp hình tới tấp, hỏi han đủ thứ chuyện riêng tư mà có khi nhiều trong số những câu hỏi được đặt ra đó, đến cả cô cũng còn không biết.

"Xin hỏi Tiểu thư Faure, có phải tin đồn về việc cô là con lai của một người đàn ông da trắng với một cô gái thổ dân đảo Seychelles là thật không ạ? Nếu vậy thì cả gia đình Faure lẫn gia đình Bonnefoy đều chỉ nhận nuôi cô, đúng không? Cô có biết bố mẹ thật của mình là ai không ạ?" Một phóng viên hỏi.

"Tiểu thư Faure, xin cô hãy cho chúng tôi biết thêm về lí do Ngài Francis Bonnefoy quyết định nhận nuôi cô!"

"Bộ váy mà cô đang mặc chắc chắn là rất đắt tiền. Đó có phải chiếc váy mà Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy đã nói là sẽ tự tay thiết kế riêng cho cô không, thưa cô Angelique? Xin cô hãy cho biết thêm..."

Arthur Kirkland, đứng ở xa những tay phóng viên và nhà báo, ngay lập tức đưa tay lên môi để ra tín hiệu cho Angelique Faure là im lặng: không được hé nửa lời về bất kì việc gì kể cả khi có bị họ dồn ép quá mức.

"À... vâng..." Angelique ngay lập tức đoán ra ngay tín hiệu đơn giản đó.

"Tiểu thư Angelique, xin hãy trả lời cho chúng tôi biết ạ," những phóng viên vẫn tiếp tục chờ đợi và chụp ảnh Angelique trong bộ váy màu xanh da trời.

Cánh đài báo bị cắt đuôi khi đang bám theo Amelia và Alfred nay chuyển sang đưa thông tin về Angelique Faure. Số lượng người vây quanh Angelique ngày một đông, và theo dõi từng bước chuyển động của cô gái người Seychelles bí ẩn này. Cô bước xuống cầu thang và đi trên thảm đỏ dẫn đến sàn khiêu vũ của gian đại sảnh, trong cái im lặng của mọi người và dàn ánh sáng, tiếng chụp ảnh của những chiếc camera đang chầu chực.

Nhưng đột nhiên. Angelique bị vấp và ngã sấp xuống!

"Ui da, đau quá!" Cô kêu lên.

Và như có một tia điện xẹt, tất cả mọi người xung quanh cùng ồ lên và chụp ảnh Angelique tới tấp khi cô đang cố gượng đứng dậy. Không ít các vị tiểu thư ghen tị với Angelique đứng gần đó bật cười khúc khích, tỏ ra khoái trá khi thấy kẻ mình ghét đang ngã sấp đầu gối như vậy. Còn Arthur đứng từ đằng xa thì hoảng đến mức như muốn đông cứng người.

"Ôi, tôi xin lỗi, xin lỗi," Angelique rối rít nói, hoàn toàn không biết phải xử trí như thế nào. Trong khi những tay phóng viên cứ tiếp tục chĩa máy ảnh vào để ghi lại khoảnh khắc thảm thương này của Angelique, "Chà, cô ta bị ngã rồi kìa! Có phải là loại con gái quê mùa quá nên không thể đi giày cao gót được không đấy? Ha ha ha!"; thì cô bé tội nghiệp thậm chí còn chẳng thế đứng lên được vì ánh sáng của những chiếc camera rọi thẳng vào làm cô hoa cả mắt.

"Giời ạ! Cái con bé hậu đậu này. Dạy cho nó bao nhiêu rồi mà cái đầu của nó củ cải vẫn hoàn củ cải thôi!" Arthur đâm bó tay với Angelique quá mà chỉ còn biết nhăn nhó, cáu tiết lên mà dậm chân xuống sàn một phát. Cuối cùng, anh quyết định là không còn cách nào khác mà đành phải tự mình xông pha vào giải cứu cho cô bé, "Này, đủ rồi đấy mấy người kia!"

"Ôi, chết rồi. Làm ơn... đừng chụp hình nữa mà," Angelique xấu hổ quá mà như muốn lùi lại.

Đúng lúc đó, giọng nói của một cậu con trai bỗng cất lên:

"Này, cậu có đứng lên được không?"

Và một bàn tay bỗng được đưa ra trước mặt của Angelique. Cô bé ngẩng đầu lên: và thấy đó là một cậu bé có mái tóc màu bạch kim, gương mặt điềm tĩnh đang ngỏ ý muốn giúp đỡ. Những kẻ săn ảnh vẫn không buông tha cho Angelique. Nhưng cậu bé cũng chẳng quan tâm. Cậu bé tóc bí ẩn đó thậm chí còn quỳ xuống và đỡ Angelique đứng lên, với một thái độ ân cần và cử chỉ nhã nhặn. Phải mất đến một lúc Angelique mới hết choáng ngợp trước vẻ đẹp thanh tú của cậu bé này:

"Hơ... cậu là ai? Không, ý mình là, mình cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm," Angelique nói.

"Không sao đâu," cậu mỉm cười, dịu dàng nâng tay của Angelique lên. "Đầu gối của cậu còn đau không?"

Nhưng Angelique chưa kịp trả lời, thì một nhà báo đã kêu lên:

"Ôi, nhìn kìa! Đó là cậu Emil Steilsson, con trai của nữ tỉ phú người Iceland, Brynja Steilsson đấy!"

Angelique, khi nghe thấy những lời đó, không khỏi kinh ngạc và mở tròn mắt nhìn Emil. Nhưng cậu bé chỉ bật cười một cách kín đáo, "Chà, bị họ phát hiện rồi. Số mình sao đen thế không biết." Và quay sang nói với Angelique, "Vậy là cậu đã biết mình là ai rồi đấy. Lúc đầu mình chỉ định đóng vai một vị hiệp sĩ bí ẩn thôi, ai dè bị họ lật tẩy hết cả."

Nhiều người chứng kiến cảnh đó cũng không thể tin nổi vào mắt họ, "Đó đúng là cậu Emil Steilsson đấy. Quả là bất ngờ. Tôi cứ ngỡ là cậu ta còn ở Iceland kia, tại sao lại sang đây?"

"Sao lạ thế nhỉ? Cậu Steilsson đứng ra đỡ cái con bé đó làm gì? Lẽ nào..."

"Này, đừng nói là cậu ta có cảm tình gì với con bé đó đấy nhé!"

"Không thể nào, đừng có ăn nói xui xẻo! Chắc chắn là cậu Emil tốt bụng chỉ tỏ ra thương hại Angelique thôi; chứ ai đời lại đi hứng thú gì với cái con bé xấu xí, ốm nhom ốm nhách đó chứ?"

Angelique thì không thể rời mắt khỏi Emil. Cậu ta quả là đẹp trai thật: với làn da trắng mịn, đôi mắt màu xanh biếc nhưng khi có ánh sáng chiếu vào thì lại lấp lánh tím, và một phong thái thanh lịch vừa giống như một _Prince Charming_ trong truyện cổ tích mơ mộng, vừa giống như một thiên thần xứ Bắc Âu. Sự xuất hiện của cậu đã làm tăng lên ánh sáng ở chỗ của Angelique, khiến cho càng lúc càng nhiều người vây xung quanh họ hơn nhưng cũng vô số người bàn tán và nghi ngờ về mối quan hệ giữa Angelique với Emil.

"Công tử Kirkland, chúng ta cũng không thể ở lại đây lâu được ạ," một người vệ sĩ bên cạnh Arthur khẽ nói. "Hội họp sắp bắt đầu rồi."

"Hừm... ta biết rồi," Arthur xem xét tình hình một lát rồi nói. "Vừa nãy ta định vào cứu Angelique, nhưng không ngờ có một kẻ lại nhanh tay đến đỡ con bé dậy... Nhưng như vậy cũng tốt, nhân lúc bọn đài báo không để ý gì, những vị khách của buổi họp sẽ có cơ hội rút về hậu phương. Mà hình như cái thằng bé Emil Steilsson đó cũng là một trong số những người thừa kế thì phải - gia tộc Steilsson ở Iceland," Arthur lẩm nhẩm trong đầu, "Nghe này, nếu như thằng bé đó rút lui về phòng khách trong vòng mười lăm phút nữa; thì mi hãy cử người dẫn Angelique lên trên phòng quan sát của gian đại sảnh và bảo vệ nó khỏi cánh báo giới, rõ chưa? Con bé đó phải làm chủ bữa tiệc này trong vòng một tiếng nữa; mà ta thì không tin là một kẻ hậu đậu như nó có thể làm nên nổi trò trống gì nếu như không có sự chỉ dẫn. Gọi thêm quản gia cho kèm sát nó nữa; và đừng để xảy ra sơ xuất gì."

"Vâng, cậu cứ yên tâm ạ," người vệ sĩ cúi đầu, nhận lấy mệnh lệnh lẫn lời căn dặn của Arthur.

* * *

Lại nói về chuyện của Ngọc Hoa. Sau khi bị những người vệ sĩ tách khỏi Alfred và kéo đi ra chỗ khác, Hoa bị bắt đi lên một chiếc cầu thang dẫn tới căn phòng ở tầng trên của gian đại sảnh, nơi có một dải lan can mà từ đó cô có thể nhìn ra sàn khiêu vũ và toàn bộ khung cảnh của Dạ hội Hoa Hồng. Còn căn phòng này thường được gọi là royal box, "_phòng quan sát_".

"Này! Khoan đã, đây là đâu? Các người tính làm gì tôi thế hả?" Ngọc Hoa vùng vẫy.

"Xin cho hỏi, tiểu thư là ai?" Cuối cùng một người đàn ông hỏi. "Có phải là nữ thừa kế của dòng tộc nào không ạ? Hay là con gái của ai đó?"

Câu hỏi đó khiến cho Hoa lúng túng, "Ơ... tôi..."

"Vậy thì đi," anh ta chỉ đáp vỏn vẹn có vậy.

"Khoan, dù thế thì các người cũng không có quyền đưa tôi đến một nơi lạ hoắc lạ huơ như thế chứ? Cho tôi xuống sàn khiêu vũ đi. Tôi... tôi có em gái đang ở đó. Này!"

Nhưng những người vệ sĩ đó được thuê là để làm theo lệnh của tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy và những người thừa kế khác có tiếng tăm trong giới quý tộc này; chứ không phải là được trả tiền để nghe Hoa phân bua hay giải thích. Họ bắt cô ngồi xuống một dải ghế được bọc lụa đỏ rất sang trọng - và từ đây, quả đúng như cái biệt danh "phòng quan sát" mà người ta đã đặt cho nó, cô có thể nhìn thấy cả một phòng khiêu vũ đang rực rỡ nào lụa là gấm vóc của chốn phù hoa. Trần nhà mái vòm, những cây cột và thảm đỏ, điệu nhạc cổ điển đang vang lên khắp gian phòng... tất cả đều thật lộng lẫy và mang đậm phong cách baroque vương giả khiến cho Ngọc Hoa như muốn nín thở. Trong phút chốc, Ngọc Hoa liền có cảm giác như mình vốn không thuộc về nơi này.

"Thôi chết rồi... làm sao để thoát khỏi nơi này bây giờ?" Hoa lo sợ nghĩ và nhìn về phía những tên bảo vệ đeo kính đen. "Mình không thể ở lại nơi này lâu được. Cách duy nhất mà mình có thể làm là hạ gục đám người này để thoát ra khỏi đây, nhưng làm thế thì hạ sách quá."

Bọn vệ sĩ trông to cao và khó đối phó, đã thế lại còn được trang bị thêm súng nữa. Ngay đến cả một cô gái giỏi võ như Hoa cũng e là khó đấu tay đôi với một người trong số họ - huống hồ gì là có đến những bốn tên. Hơn nữa, nếu thoát ra khỏi đây mà phải sử dụng đến vũ lực hay bất kì mánh khoé nào khác, thì chắc chắn là những người trong toà lâu đài này sẽ không để cho cô yên đâu. Họ có thể sẽ báo động và bắt cô lại bất cứ khi nào.

"Này, tôi nói thật với các anh đấy," cuối cùng Hoa nói. "Tôi chẳng làm gì sai cả. Chuyện xô xát vừa rồi với cô gái tóc vàng vừa nãy chỉ là hiểu lầm thôi (ý nói là vụ Amelia kéo tay em trai Alfred của mình), xin các anh thả tôi ra và cho tôi xuống dưới cùng với em gái tôi."

Nhưng chẳng ai trong số đám vệ sĩ đó chịu đáp lại lời của Hoa cả. Mà có khi họ cũng còn chẳng thèm nhìn vào mặt cô nữa. Tất cả đều đeo kính đen, đứng như những bức tượng vững vàng không thể nào lay chuyển, ngẩng mặt về phía trước và làm y theo lệnh của Arthur Kirkland đã giao trước đó: điều này khiến cho Hoa không khỏi thất vọng và cảm thấy bất lực.

"Thật là, các anh có nghe tôi không đấy?!" Ngọc Hoa sốt ruột hỏi.

Ngay lúc đó, người vệ sĩ đứng canh gác liền nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa; mở ra thì thấy xuất hiện hai người: một cô gái người châu Á rất xinh xắn mặc váy hồng và một chàng trai khác, cũng là người Á Đông, đeo kính và dáng vẻ hiền lành, nhã nhặn.

"A! Chị Hoa, hoá ra chị ở đây à?" Cô gái mặc váy hồng reo lên khi ló đầu nhìn vào bên trong.

"Ơ kìa, Mei-lin?" Ngọc Hoa ngạc nhiên. "May quá, đúng là em rồi! Sao em lại ở đây?"

"Hi hi, còn có cả anh nữa nè," chàng trai nói. "Nãy giờ tụi anh đi tìm em đấy, Hoa à."

"Còn có cả Kasem nữa. Anh cũng đến đây sao?"

Người vệ sĩ đứng bên cạnh Mei-lin bèn đã cắt ngang và chặn không cho Ngọc Hoa đến gần em gái mình, "Xin lỗi, nhưng hai cô cậu là ai ạ?"

"Hơ? Thế hoá ra các anh không biết chúng tôi là ai à?" Mei-lin giả vờ lên giọng. "Thật đúng là không biết phép tắc gì. Vệ sĩ nhà nào nhà nấy mà cũng phải hỏi tên của chúng tôi như vậy thì có mà loạn à - mà các anh còn là người phục vụ của nhà Bonnefoy danh giá đấy nhé. Đừng có mà làm xấu mặt chủ mình!"

"Xin lỗi... nhưng thực sự chúng tôi phải biết được quý danh của công tử và tiểu thư ạ," người vệ sĩ nói.

"Tôi là Kasem Natakarn," cuối cùng Kasem nói, không khỏi buồn cười trước thái độ làm bộ kênh kiệu của Mei-lin đứng bên cạnh. "Còn vị tiểu thư đó là cô Li Mei-lin đấy."

"Kasem và Mei-lin... có phải cô cậu đây là những vị nam và nữ thừa kế của hai gia tộc lớn nhất Thái Lan và Đài Loan không ạ?" Người vệ sĩ chợt nhớ ra và vội xin lỗi rối rít. "Ôi, nếu thế thì thật thất lễ quá. Chúng tôi quả là đã tiếp đón không cẩn thận; xin thứ lỗi cho chúng tôi vì vừa nãy đã hành xử không đúng mực trước mắt hai vị."

"Hừm, thôi cũng được. Chắc các anh là vệ sĩ mới được huấn luyện nên vẫn còn chưa hiểu chuyện," Mei-lin nói. "Tôi tha cho các anh lần này, nhưng lần sau thì đừng tái phạm nữa nhé."

"Dạ, vâng ạ!"

"Mà còn nữa, chị gái tôi ngồi ở đây từ nãy đến giờ chắc mệt rồi. Xin các anh lui ra cho để cho chị ấy còn được nghỉ ngơi. Sự cố vừa rồi xảy ra ở dưới sàn khiêu vũ cũng chẳng phải là chuyện to tát gì: các anh giữ chị ấy lâu như vậy chỉ khiến cho chúng tôi càng thêm bực mình thôi."

Người vệ sĩ, tất nhiên là tuân theo mệnh lệnh của Mei-lin, bèn cúi người xuống và nói, "Vâng, chúng tôi sẽ đi ngay ạ. Thành thực xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền các vị."

Ngay lập tức, bốn người đàn ông đeo kính đen đó bèn lui ra khỏi phòng và trở về với vị trí canh gác của mình. Ngọc Hoa mở to mắt kinh ngạc, không thể tin được em gái của cô và anh Kasem lại là những người quyền lực đến vậy. Họ chỉ cần nói một tiếng thôi mà đám vệ sĩ kia đã phải tỏ ra khúm núm nghe lời và không được quyền thắc mắc gì.

"Thật không... những người đó đã đi thật rồi hả?" Ngọc Hoa hỏi. "Em quả là siêu thật đấy, Mei-lin."

Mei-lin nghe thấy chị gái mình nói như thế cũng lấy làm tự hào lắm, "Vậy hả? Hì hì."

"Ban nãy em ra dáng tiểu thư quý phái lắm, Mei-lin à. Đến cả anh cũng phải sợ ấy chứ đừng nói gì đám người nọ," Kasem bật cười. "À phải, Ngọc Hoa à, em vẫn ổn chứ? Vừa rồi bọn anh đi tìm em khắp dãy hành lang của nơi này mà cứ lo là không biết em đang ở đâu. Cơ mà công nhận, chuyện ban nãy cũng bất ngờ thật đấy, ana ~ ."

"Em vẫn ổn mà anh," Hoa đáp. "Nhưng mấy người đó mới đầu cũng trông đáng sợ thật. Em còn tưởng là mình sẽ bị nhốt ở trong đây để chờ bị xét hỏi chuyện vừa nãy nữa là... May mà nhờ có anh với Mei-lin, chứ nếu không thì em đã luống cuống chẳng biết phải làm gì rồi."

"Ấy, đúng rồi đó chị!" Mei-lin bỗng nhớ ra. "Nhân nói đến chuyện xảy ra vừa rồi, em cũng kinh ngạc không kém đâu. Lúc đó, em đang khiêu vũ với hai anh em nhà Vargas thì không hiểu sao mọi người lại ngưng không nhảy nữa, rồi họ bỗng rộ lên, ồ ạt bàn tán chuyện gì đó về anh Alfred. Phải đến một lúc sau em mới nhìn ra được người đứng bên cạnh anh ấy là chị; rồi quan khách lẫn cánh báo giới, ai nấy cũng vây kín quanh hai người làm em lúng túng quá chẳng biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Rồi họ lại còn bảo nào là, chị là bạn gái mới của anh Alfred, rồi anh Alfred còn đứng nắm tay chị thân mật cứ như công khai tin đồn đó là thật luôn ấy! Cả em khi nhìn thấy thái độ đó cũng đủ biết là Alfred đang mê chị rồi. Nè, chị khai thật đi, chị gặp anh Alfred từ lúc nào mà sao em chẳng biết tí gì vậy?"

"Khoan...! Khoan đã nào, Mei-lin," Hoa cắt ngang, hai má đỏ lựng khi nghe thấy em mình kể chuyện hào hứng đến thế. "Em đang nói cái gì vậy? Alfred... thích chị hồi nào kia?"

"Ừ, anh cũng thấy hình như là cậu nhóc ấy thích em đấy, ana ~ ," Kasem cũng đồng ý với Mei-lin. "Lúc mới nhìn thấy cậu ta, anh còn tưởng cậu ta là một tên say xỉn hay đểu cáng nào đó định giở trò gì với em. Ai dè là cậu ấy thích em, ana ~ ."

"Ờ, nếu thế thì anh Kasem phải chịu tội rồi. Không khéo là Alfred lại ghen khi thấy anh nhảy với chị Hoa ấy chứ," Mei-lin vui vẻ nói.

"A ha, vậy là khổ cho anh rồi. Biết làm sao giờ nhỉ, ana ~ ," Kasem vẫn cứ đùa.

"Nếu mà Alfred biết là anh Kasem chỉ thích đàn ông chứ không thích đàn bà thì có phải đỡ hơn không, hi hi," Mei-lin chọc.

"Đâu có, anh thích cả hai đấy chứ, ana ~ ," Kasem suýt phì cười.

"Này... hai người..." Ngọc Hoa gần như bị á khẩu. Không thể tin được là chuyện vừa rồi có thể được coi là chuyện vui trong mắt Mei-lin và Kasem được.

Cuối cùng cô nói với Mei-lin, "Cho dù là chuyện gì đi chăng nữa, thì cậu ta cũng làm cho chị suýt phát hoảng khi mà tự dưng chui từ đâu ra rồi... rồi túm lấy vai chị như thế. Đáng lẽ ra là cậu ấy chỉ cần đường hoàng xuất hiện trước mặt chị thôi. Chứ ai đời lại lại làm như thế (ý nói là Alfred, lúc ôm lấy Hoa đã trông xanh xao và thất thểu, nhưng chân thành đến nỗi khiến cô như bị nín lặng). Nói chung là chị không hề thích việc này chút nào đâu, thế nên mọi người đừng hiểu lầm."

Cho dù Hoa có nói thế, nhưng gương mặt đang ngượng ngùng của cô lại như nói lên điều ngược lại. Mei-lin và Kasem cúi xuống nhìn Hoa vẻ dò hỏi, rồi lại liếc mắt nhìn nhau vẻ tinh quái.

"Chị nói có thật không đấy?" Mei-lin ghé sát vào chị mình, hỏi. "Ý chị là, chị không quan tâm đến anh Alfred đang nghĩ gì thật à?"

"Không! Chị không quan tâm chút nào luôn," Hoa kiên quyết nói.

"À, vậy ra là em không quan tâm tới cậu ta, ana ~ ," Kasem cũng cười khúc khích, đánh mắt sang Mei-lin. "Vậy thì chúng ta cũng chẳng nên làm phiền Ngọc Hoa nữa làm gì, Mei-lin à. Em ấy đã nói chắc chắn như thế rồi, ana ~ ."

Và mặt của Mei-lin và Kasem ghé sát rạt vào Ngọc Hoa, vẻ thâm hiểm đến mức khiến cho cô phải phát ngại, lớn tiếng nói:

"Nè! Hai người làm gì vậy hả? Em đã nói là em thực sự không muốn dính líu gì đến cái cậu Alfred đó nữa rồi mà! Thiệt tình, tại sao cả hai lại cứ dò hỏi em như thế chứ?"

Bỗng một tiếng chuông điện thoại reng lên, cắt ngang lời của Ngọc Hoa.

"Hả? Alô, là anh đó hả Kiku?" Mei-lin bắt máy. "Anh nói sao?... Được rồi, em đang đi cùng với anh Kasem và chị Hoa. Rồi em sẽ dặn chị ấy - vâng, vâng, em biết rồi. Em sẽ đến đó ngay."

"Ủa, đã đến giờ họp rồi à Mei-lin?" Kasem hỏi. "Vậy thì chúng ta phải đi ngay thôi."

"Chưa đến giờ đâu, nhưng anh Kiku nói là mọi người đã tập hợp gần như đông đủ rồi nên bảo chúng ta phải chuẩn bị nhanh lên," Mei-lin nói. "À phải rồi, chị Hoa này."

"Ừ, có chuyện gì vậy? Anh Kiku bảo hai người phải đi đâu à?" Ngọc Hoa hỏi, cảm thấy hơi khó hiểu vì cử chỉ vội vàng của em gái mình. Mà nhắc mới nhớ, từ đầu buổi tiệc đến giờ cô chẳng thấy các anh em trai của mình đâu cả.

Rồi Mei-lin đưa cho Hoa một chiếc túi nhỏ có quai đeo dài và được dát vàng bạc óng ánh, nói:

"Em cho chị cái này nè. Thật ra thì nó cùng một bộ với chiếc váy mà chị đang mặc đấy. Khi ở trong siêu thị em đã để hết điện thoại lẫn một số thứ khác trong cặp của chị vào đây rồi - nhưng em quên đưa cho chị nên vừa nãy chẳng thể gọi điện cho chị được. Chị giữ cái này nhé. Nếu có chuyện gì thì cứ nhắn tin cho em - nhưng đừng gọi điện nếu không có việc gì khẩn cấp. Em và anh Kasem phải đi ra đây một tí. Nếu chị thích thì có thể ngồi lại đây luôn, chứ đừng nên xuống sàn khiêu vũ làm gì để bị cánh nhà báo làm phiền. Mà em nghĩ là người ta cũng cho phép chị ngồi đây đấy, không sao đâu."

"Cái này... hình như có vẻ rất đắt thì phải? Sao em mua cho chị nhiều thứ thế," Ngọc Hoa nhìn chiếc túi xách một hồi rồi kiểm tra những thứ đồ có trong đó. "A, còn có cả khăn mùi soa và điện thoại của chị nữa này. Mei-lin à, em đi có lâu không? Mà em có chắc là chị được ngồi ở đây không vậy?"

"Chắc chắn mà," Mei-lin gật đầu. "Nhưng giả sử nếu như có ai đó đến bảo chị phải rời đi, thì chị hãy đưa cho họ cái này," và cô bé lấy từ trong ví ra một chiếc huy hiệu cài áo hình hoa mơ rất đẹp và cài nó lên ngực chị mình. "Đây là biểu tượng của dòng họ Li - giống như một thẻ bài của các vị Vua ngày xưa vậy. Chỉ cần chị đưa cho họ xem cái này và nói chị là chị gái của em, thì chắc chắn họ sẽ để chị tự do đi lại quanh biệt thự này."

"Em chịu khó đợi tụi anh nhé. Chắc là anh với Mei-lin sẽ đi khoảng độ một tiếng đấy," Kasem ân cần nói. "Nhưng tụi anh sẽ cố gắng về sớm, nên em đừng lo lắng gì cả."

"Vâng... nếu hai người đã vội như thế, thì em sẽ ngồi lại đây vậy," Hoa gật đầu đáp. "Cảm ơn cả hai nhiều lắm."

* * *

Chú thích:

Cinderella: câu chuyện cổ tích mà ai cũng biết. Trong bản gốc thì hai cô chị vì muốn cưới Hoàng tử, một cô chặt gót chân và một cô chặt đứt ngón cái để đi vừa chiếc giày của Lọ Lem (nhưng đều bị phát hiện, tất nhiên). Đến lễ cưới của Lọ Lem, khi hai cô chị làm phụ dâu cho em gái mình (không biết xấu hổ), thì những con bồ câu đã sà xuống và mổ mắt họ. Mà như đã nói, cái bản gốc máu me này thì đa phần số mọi người đều biết cả rồi.

Rebecca Sharp: một trong hai nhân vật chính trong tiểu thuyết trào phúng Vanity Fair (Hội chợ phù hoa) của William M. Thackeray (1811-1863). Nổi tiếng với sắc đẹp và tài năng nhưng song song với đó cũng là thói đạo đức giả, bản tính láu cá và tham vọng được đặt chân vào giới thượng lưu quyền quý của cô ả. Còn được gọi là Becky Sharp.

Vanity Fair (Hội chợ phù hoa): tiểu thuyết châm biếm của nhà văn người Anh William M. Thackeray; chế giễu thói ưa phù du và đạo đức giả của tầng lớp quý tộc tư sản trong xã hội Anh đầu thế kỉ 19.

Vanity Fair (tạp chí Vanity Fair): tên một tờ tạp chí nổi tiếng của Mỹ; chuyên đăng tin về những người nổi tiếng, thời trang và những sự kiện nổi bật trong văn hoá đại chúng (chắc nhiều người biết rồi, thậm chí còn biết rõ hơn tác giả - hoặc không. Nhân thể, tác giả cũng lười đọc tạp chí lắm).

Vladimir Nabokov (1899-1977): nhà văn người Mỹ gốc Nga. Trong tiểu thuyết Lolita nổi tiếng của ông có đoạn Humbert Humbert (nhân vật chính, tiện thể kiêm luôn kẻ tâm thần bị bệnh ấu dâm do ám ảnh với kí ức về người tình cũ Annabel Leigh) thuyết phục con gái "nuôi" và người tình nhí Lolita (tên thật, Dolores Haze) của mình là "... (cái gì đó đằng trước) chơi chữ đấy" (nói chung là khi viết thì tác giả quên rồi, nhưng chắc chắn là có ba từ đấy).

Phòng quan sát: thực ra thì đây là "royal box" trong tiếng Anh ("Lô", tiếng Việt không biết có liên hệ gì với chữ "Loge" trong tiếng Pháp không nhỉ?). Nếu như có ai đó xem phim thì sẽ thấy trong các rạp hát cổ điển (the theatre) sẽ có rất nhiều nhà quý tộc ngồi trên các lô "royal box" này và cầm ống nhòm để xem kịch hoặc xem hát. Thông thường theo như tác giả tra thì trong rạp hát sẽ có hai loại chỗ ngồi: hạng bình dân tầm thường ngồi ở các _galleries_ (hay còn gọi là _balconies_) nói nôm na là _ghế hạng hai_ ở rạp, còn các quý tộc vua chúa thì sẽ ngồi trong các "lô thượng hạng" (boxes) ở trên rạp hát. Các lô thượng hạng này là những căn phòng, các khoang được xây trên cao và chỉ dành cho người danh giá, nhiều tiền. Vì đây là một buổi vũ hội nên tác giả đành phải dịch mấy royal boxes thành "phòng quan sát".

Emil Steilsson chính là Iceland.


	19. Chapter 10 (part 2)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 2).

_Salon de La Fleur-de-Lys_ lúc đó yên lặng và lộng lẫy ánh đèn; chỉ có tiếng lách cách thanh nhã của những chiếc đĩa sứ và ly pha lê đựng rượu vang lên một hồi, nhưng rồi cũng ngưng bặt. Những nhà quý tộc ngồi khắp nơi xung quanh phòng khách, và đang đứng ở chính giữa, tay cầm một ly rượu vang, là Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy.

"Tất cả đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chưa?" Cô hỏi khẽ người phục vụ bên cạnh.

"Dạ thưa, họ đều đã có mặt đông đủ rồi ạ."

Và cuộc Hội họp những người thừa kế bắt đầu.

"_My brothers, my friends, my people_* (Các anh em, bằng hữu, gia đình của tôi). Xin cảm ơn các vị đã dành thời gian đến để tham dự Dạ hội Hoa Hồng này," Louise nói, nhoẻn miệng cười - một nụ cười như một vết nhếch nhẹ nhưng sắc sảo trên đôi môi quý phái, quyến rũ. Trong đôi mắt phải một lúc mạnh mẽ để có được lấy một giây nhìn thế giới này như đang nhìn những cánh hoa hồng mềm mại rơi lả tả xuống trước mặt mình (một hình tượng xinh đẹp) ấy; thì Louise chỉ có thể nghĩ, "Thật nực cười và cay đắng làm sao. Nhưng đây chính là thời đại của mình."

Và ngẩng cao đầu lên nói rằng:

"Thật vinh dự làm sao. Khi những con người đang ngồi trước mặt tôi, - những con người tự hào là trong tương lai mình sẽ nối gót cha mẹ để tiếp tục thống lĩnh và sánh bước cùng thế giới - trong đêm nay đã tụ họp và quây quần ở đây với tôi như một gia đình thực sự. Xin hãy nâng li để chúc cho mối giao hảo giữa những người thừa kế chúng ta càng ngày càng khắng khít!"

Louise nâng ly của mình lên trước và đợi mọi người cũng cùng đứng lên chúc rượu cho nhau, "Tất cả vì thế giới!" rồi mới mỉm cười thư thả. Phần đầu như thế là đã êm xuôi. Vị quản gia vẫn tiếp tục báo cho cô thông tin về Angelique Faure ở bên ngoài: cô bé vẫn ổn, đang ngồi ở phía đầu gian đại sảnh và thực hiện rất tốt công việc của mình. Hai nơi phòng nhiếp chính và Salon de La Fleur-de-Lys cũng đã được tăng cường độ bảo mật và an ninh, cấm tiệt bất kì tay nhà báo hay phóng viên nào dám bén mảng tới để tiểu thư Louise có thể hoàn toàn yên tâm và tập trung chỉ đạo buổi họp mặt này.

"Mà để xem nào; hình như trong số tám dòng tộc đứng đầu giới quý tộc, hôm nay chỉ góp mặt được có bảy thì phải? Nhà Bonnefoy là mình, nhà Kirkland có thằng già Arthur chết tiệt, gia đình Jones và Braginsky thì có hai đứa Amelia và Alfred, gia tộc Honda bên Nhật Bản thì có Kiku, nhà Beilschmidt thì có thầy Gilbert và thằng Ludwig, còn dòng tộc Vargas thì có hai đứa Lovino và Feliciano..."

Rồi Louise khựng lại. Lẩm nhẩm trên đầu ngón tay, cô đếm đi đếm lại mà không hiểu sao tám nhà vẫn cứ sót một, "Ủa, thế cái dòng cuối cùng tên là gì thế nhỉ? Hôm nay cái đứa thừa kế nhà nó không đến à?" trước khi đảo mắt và quá mệt mỏi khi phải cố điểm lại danh sách tám dòng họ danh giá nhất của giới quý tộc, rồi quyết định là, "Thôi thì kệ mẹ nó."

* * *

Thế nhưng quay trở lại trước đó khoảng hai mươi phút, khi cuộc họp mặt vẫn chưa được Louise thông báo chính thức bắt đầu; ở trong phòng quan sát số 18 phía tầng trên của gian đại sảnh, Ngọc Hoa - sau khi ngồi lại để chờ em gái mình là Li Mei-lin đi cùng với Kasem Natakarn, - đã gặp phải một chuyện không hay.

Một người nữ gia nhân được Mei-lin gọi tới để đưa đồ ăn và món tráng miệng cho Hoa có hỏi cô rằng, "Xin tiểu thư hãy xem qua cuốn thực đơn này. Tiểu thư muốn dùng đồ mặn hay uống nước giải khát ạ?"

"Ơ... tạm thời tôi chưa đói lắm," Ngọc Hoa nói. "Cô cứ cất thực đơn đi. Tôi ổn mà."

"Tiểu thư có chắc không ạ? Nếu tiểu thư chưa cảm thấy đói bụng, thì tôi có thể lấy cho cô một chút đồ tráng miệng để cô dùng trước."

Thái độ tiếp khách ân cần của người nữ gia nhân đó khiến cho Ngọc Hoa không khỏi cảm thấy ngại ngùng, lúng túng.

"Ừm, tất cả mọi thứ ở đây... đều miễn phí à?" Cuối cùng Hoa hỏi.

"Vâng ạ, bất kì điều gì tiểu thư muốn cũng đều sẽ được chúng tôi phục vụ tận tình," người nữ gia nhân trả lời và lật ra mấy trang sau của cuốn thực đơn. "Đây là danh sách những loại kem, cocktail, trà và rượu cùng những loại đồ uống khác. Xin tiểu thư hãy xem qua."

Và Hoa nhìn lướt qua những thứ đồ có khi trong cuốn sách nhỏ màu hồng đó: "Chậc, sao cả một hàng dài những cái tên mình không biết thế này - cà phê gì mà những mấy loại, trà cũng thế. Có cái còn ghi cả tên Pháp với Ý - hay Tây Ban Nha gì gì đó nữa chứ."

Cuối cùng cô nói, sau khi liếc qua chỗ thực đơn các loại kem, "Vậy thì cho tôi món _The Winter Night in New York City with Biscotti*_ (Đêm Đông ở New York với bánh bích quy Italia), có được không ạ?"

"Dạ vâng, một_ La nuit d'Hiver à New York City avec biscuits de Prato_ \- tiểu thư khéo chọn quá, đó là loại _parfait_ ngon nhất của chúng tôi đấy ạ," cô gia nhân hí hoáy ghi vào cuốn sổ nhỏ bằng tiếng Pháp. "Tiểu thư còn muốn dùng thêm gì nữa không ạ?"

"A không, cảm ơn ạ," Ngọc Hoa nói. Trong đầu cũng hoàn toàn không hiểu là chính bản thân mình vừa chọn cái món gì: chỉ vì cái món _parfait_ gì gì đó được ghi bằng tiếng Anh, dễ đọc nên cô mới gọi thôi, chứ cả hàng lô lốc các thứ tiếng khác bên cạnh cô đâu có biết mà nói. Tiếng Pháp thì cô còn biết chút ít, _une, deux, trois _(một, hai, ba, và thật đáng xấu hổ).

Chỉ hai phút sau, người nữ gia nhân đã mang đến cho Hoa món kem parfait đúng như cô đã gọi. Hoa nhìn vào và thấy đó là li kem có dáng vẻ uyển chuyển như một đoá hoa tulip trong suốt đang bung nở, mà xung quanh vòng đáy là những đường viền gồm các dải hoa nhỏ bé li ti; và ở trong chiếc li đó là món kem parfait nhiều tầng - tả sơ qua thì nó gồm có năm tầng kem bạc hà và sôcôla có sốt cà phê màu nâu sẫm (không hiểu họ đã nghĩ gì mà cho mấy thứ ấy vào chung với nhau thế nhỉ?), xen kẽ với những tầng trái cây, hạnh nhân và một ít đậu phộng, và ở trên cùng là một lớp kem bông tuyết đang chảy xuống vẻ ngây thơ nhưng đầy mời gọi, có một chiếc bánh biscotti được phết thêm kem sữa kèm theo. Không phải là loại kem thông thường như Hoa nghĩ rồi - và cô suýt nữa ngã ngửa ra. Người gia nhân còn mang ra cả một chiếc thìa bạc, đĩa sứ nhỏ và khăn giấy hai lớp cho cô. Trong phút chốc Hoa như cảm thấy tim mình đập "Thịch!" một cái khi lướt mắt nhìn qua... cái món công phu đắt tiền trong thực đơn mà cô đã chọn.

"Chắc các người đùa," Hoa vẫn chưa hết sốc, tự mẩm là ăn cái món kem New York này xong chắc cô cũng tăng thêm mấy kí quá. Trong khi người phục vụ đứng bên cạnh thì lịch sự nói, "Chúc cô ngon miệng ạ," và lui ra khỏi phòng quan sát để Hoa có thể thoải mái thưởng thức món parfait, thì cô lại như muốn sợ cái li kem đặt trước mặt mình và chỉ biết cẩn thận lấy thìa ra ăn trong cơn trầm trồ đến mức sững sờ, vừa nếm vừa mở tròn con mắt (có cảm giác tiếng "lách cách" đụng cái thìa xúc kem vào chiếc ly ấy thôi cũng đủ là một vấn đề rồi)!

"Ôi,... tuyệt quá!" Và đó là suy nghĩ đầu tiên của Ngọc Hoa khi nếm thử miếng kem đầu tiên. Nhưng rồi, trong giây thứ ba khi nhớ ra cái món "_perfect_" này nó cầu kì đến mức nào, thì cô lại chỉ muốn chảy nước mắt, "Mình đang làm gì vậy chứ? Ăn miễn phí một thứ như vậy... nhưng mà nó đúng là ngon thật. Không, không được. Nếu lần sau dù có mời, thì nhất định mình cũng sẽ không gọi một cái món lạ hoắc như thế. Thật là lãng phí. Mà đó lại còn là tiền của mọi người cho mình đi vũ hội nữa, chứ có phải là người ta tự động mời mình đi đâu! Ôi, mình thật ngốc quá đi."

Lương tâm day dứt của Ngọc Hoa, dẫu vậy và suy cho cùng, thì vẫn chẳng làm suy giảm được cái độ ngon tuyệt vời của _ La nuit d'Hiver à New York City avec biscuits de Prato_ đi chút nào (chúng đang khiêu vũ mòng mòng quanh đầu cô đây này). Mà thôi; chí ít là khi ăn, Hoa đã cố không để làm cho miếng kem nào dây lên chiếc váy đẹp mà Mei-lin đã mua cho mình - điều mà một đứa con gái không quan tâm gì nhiều đến vẻ bề ngoài và khá thoải mái trong tác phong ăn uống của bản thân như cô, vẫn hay làm. Cô từ từ thưởng thức món parfait, vừa nhìn xuống sàn khiêu vũ để ngắm nghía quang cảnh cho đỡ buồn. Một buổi dạ hội hoành tráng như thế này đúng thật là chẳng thiếu thứ gì thú vị để xem. Ngọc Hoa có thể nhìn thấy cả Angelique Faure, mặc váy dạ hội màu xanh da trời đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế trông giống như ngai vàng dành cho công chúa ở đằng kia nữa. Trông cô bé quả là đáng yêu, nhưng cũng cô đơn, gò bó và bị người ta bàn tán săm soi nhiều quá. Những quý ông quý bà khiêu vũ, uống rượu và thưởng thức những món ăn sang trọng đang nói cười ở đằng kia thì lại khác: họ không tạo được cho Hoa vẻ dễ chịu và gần gũi như Angelique Faure - người mà dù có dát vàng dát bạc lên cách mấy thì cũng không thể làm mất đi được vẻ hồn nhiên và ngây thơ vốn có của mình - gây ấn tượng với cô; mà sự vui vẻ của họ lại trông có vẻ giả tạo và khách sáo quá. Họ mỉm cười, kể chuyện vui hay tỏ ra hài hước gì thì cũng chỉ là để xã giao mà thôi. Và cả cái vũ hội này - đúng như Ngọc Hoa đang ngồi ở trên một cái royal box "_lô thượng hạng_" để nhìn xuống - cũng chẳng là gì ngoài một vở kịch kiểu Vanity Fair.

Liệu đây có phải là một trò châm biếm của Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy, khi cô đã quyết định thiết kế thêm tầng trên gồm những lô thượng hạng, hay ở đây còn được gọi là "phòng quan sát", giống như ở trong các _theatre_* (rạp hát), như thế này để cho những con người có chất quý tộc thực sự chảy trong máu của mình - nhận ra được mặt trái giả tạo của cái giới thượng lưu này hay không?

Ba phút im lặng để cho Ngọc Hoa suy nghĩ.

Và bất chợt, có một tiếng mở cửa phòng không được báo trước. Theo sau đó là những vị khách lạ mặt, cho dù không được phép, nhưng vẫn bước vào.

Ngọc Hoa quay lưng lại, vẫn còn cảm hứng mơ mộng; nhưng rồi sau đó thì bèn giật mình khi thấy có người bỗng tự tiện bước vào phòng quan sát. Đó không phải là Li Mei-lin hay Kasem Natakarn, hoặc một người vệ sĩ hay nữ gia nhân nào khác: đứng trước mặt Hoa bây giờ đang là ba cô gái lạ hoắc, xinh đẹp nhưng giận dữ đang vênh mặt lên nhìn cô. Vị tiểu thư đứng ở giữa có mái tóc đen dợn sóng, mặc váy xanh ngọc lam có vẻ là người không ưa Hoa nhất; cho dù Hoa thực sự không biết cô ấy là ai, và cũng chẳng hiểu mình đã làm điều gì có lỗi khiến cho cô ấy lại tỏ ra khó chịu đến như vậy. Ngọc Hoa đứng dậy, trong khi vị tiểu thư mặc váy xanh ngọc lam đó thì đi quanh Hoa và nhìn cô bắng ánh mắt dò xét. Hoa bối rối nhìn lần lượt cả ba người: hai cô gái bạn bè của tiểu thư mặc váy lam kia - một cô tóc vàng búi cao và mặc đầm dạ hội màu trắng, còn một cô thì có nước da nâu, mặc váy màu đỏ đang đứng ở cửa - cũng khoanh tay lại và nhìn Hoa với vẻ khinh thường.

"Hơ... các cậu là ai?" Hoa hỏi, đặt ly parfait xuống mặt bàn. "Sao tự nhiên lại vào đây?"

Cô gái mặc váy màu xanh lam nghe thấy thế bèn cười hắt, "Ha! Coi kìa, loại con gái quê mùa như cô mà cũng dám lên giọng hỏi là tụi tôi có được phép vào đây không đấy," và hai cô gái đằng kia cùng cười hùa theo. "Nhìn cô cũng có gì đặc biệt đâu nhỉ? Thế mà người ta cứ xôn xao nói này nói ở phía dưới, bảo cô là bạn gái của anh Alfred kia đấy."

"Đúng thế. Cả W Academy này ai mà lại chẳng biết Camilla mới chính là bạn gái của Alfred chứ. Loại người như cô thì đừng có mơ nhé," cô gái mặc đầm trắng nói.

Camilla liền to tiếng nạt, "Kaylee và Shannon, tớ đã bảo hai cậu được phép lên tiếng chưa?" khiến cho hai cô bạn của mình giật mình, cúi mặt và không dám hé miệng nói thêm nửa lời nào nữa. Rồi cô ta quay sang Hoa, gay gắt nói, "Còn cô - hừm, tưởng ai; hoá ra là cái đứa con nhà bình dân học cùng lớp toán với chị tôi - đến cả một đứa bạn thân trong lớp cô cũng còn không có thì sao dám cả gan đụng vào anh Alfred hả?! Không có đủ tiền hay địa vị để được người ta mời đi dạ hội nên cô mới phải ăn cắp tấm vé từ Tiểu thư Louise để được chen chân vào chỗ này chứ gì? Loại con gái lẳng lơ, xấu xa như cô thì nên ở lại trong cái xó bếp kia ấy, chứ đừng có đến đây để cướp lấy bạn trai của người ta nhé!"

"Cái gì? Cậu vừa nói tôi là loại con gái gì cơ?" Ngọc Hoa chớp chớp mắt, hỏi. "Này, cậu đừng có buộc tội lung tung đến mức quá đáng như thế. Cho dù là người ta không có chủ ý mời tôi đến thật, nhưng tôi được phép tham dự buổi tiệc này là nhờ anh trai và các em đã mua một tấm vé cho tôi - chứ chúng tôi không làm chuyện gì sai trái để có được nó cả."

Nhưng Camilla chỉ nhếch miệng cười, "À, vậy ra là không chỉ có cô - mà cả gia đình của cô cũng thông đồng với nhau để cho cô được tiếp cận với anh Alfred nữa. Thật ghê tởm. Này! Nhìn cho kĩ đi, tôi đã tra trong bản danh sách những người mua vé đến dự buổi vũ hội tối nay rồi: và không thấy có tên của cô đâu, Tiểu thư "Nguyễn" ạ!" Cô ta nhấn mạnh họ đầu của Ngọc Hoa, vẻ giễu cợt và bằng cái giọng nói tiếng Việt dễ sợ.

Camilla thẩy một cuốn sổ màu đen ở ngoài có ghi dòng chữ vàng, "Danh sách những vị khách đặt mua vé của Dạ hội Hoa Hồng", xuống chỗ chân Hoa. Bản danh sách gồm có năm mươi người, và mỗi người phải trả 3600 Euro (tương đương với gần 4000 USD, trong đó có 3000 Euro, hay gần 3300 USD không hoàn lại) để có được một tấm vé quý giá bước chân vào bữa tiệc của xã hội thượng lưu. Được kê khai theo kiểu họ trước, tên sau; nhưng dù có lướt đi vài trăm lần đi chăng nữa thì cũng không thể nhìn thấy cái tên "Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa" hay bất cứ cái gì tương tự thế ở trong cuốn sổ nhỏ đó, và Ngọc Hoa bắt đầu ngỡ ngàng, lo sợ.

"Thế là thế nào, sao lại không thấy tên mình đâu nhỉ? Anh Kiku và Mei-lin... rốt cuộc họ đã làm gì để có được tấm vé đó?" Hoa tự hỏi, và cảm thấy đằng sau sống lưng của mình hơi rờn rợn. Không có ai ở lại để giải thích cho cô về vấn đề này; và trước đó, cũng không có ai trong số các anh em của cô nói rõ lí do rằng, tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy thực sự đã tặng không cho anh Kiku một tấm vé, khi anh nhận lời đảm nhận vai Hoàng hậu Quân Cơ cho màn kịch mào đầu của buổi dạ hội. Vậy nên, cho dù tấm vé của Ngọc Hoa có thực sự đường đường chính chính theo đúng nghĩa riêng của nó, thì bây giờ nó cũng đã bị rơi vào vòng nghi ngờ của cả cô lẫn tiểu thư Camilla rồi. Camilla, vì ghanh ghét chuyện ban nãy xảy ra giữa Hoa và Alfred và cảm thấy bị xúc phạm về mặt danh dự khi đài báo nói cô chỉ là "bạn gái hờ của Hoàng tử tóc vàng", không thể bỏ mất cơ hội này để buộc tội đối thủ của mình như muốn nhổ một cái gai trong mắt.

"Sao? Còn chối nữa không?" Camilla vênh mặt nói. "Nếu cô không có tiền, thì cũng đừng đi ăn cắp như vậy."

"Không thể nào! Anh trai và các em của tôi không bao giờ làm vậy. Chắc chắn mọi chuyện chỉ là hiểu lầm thôi," Hoa nói.

"Chậc, lại còn phân bua với chẳng thanh minh nữa chứ. Cô này chắc cũng thuộc dạng lắm chiêu đây," cô gái mặc váy đỏ tên Shannon nói.

"Im đi Shannon! Tớ đã bảo khi tớ chưa cho phép thì đừng xía vào chuyện của tớ rồi kia mà," Camilla nổi cáu.

"Ơ... được rồi," Shannon nín bặt lại, vẻ mặt hối lỗi. Nhưng Kaylee ở phía bên cạnh thì như muốn cứu thoát bạn mình khỏi cơn bực tức của Camilla, nhanh miệng nói, "A, Camie, cậu nhìn kìa! Cô ả đó đang ăn món kem parfait của anh Alfred kìa!"

Nghe đến cái đoạn lãng xẹt này thì cả Ngọc Hoa cũng phải ngẩng mặt lên thắc mắc, "Hả, kem của Alfred? Là sao kia?"

"À phải, cảm ơn đã nhắc nhở, Kaylee. Nhưng mà lần sau thì đừng có nhắc tới cái cụm từ "của anh Alfred" nhé - đó là cụm từ chỉ có tớ mới được quyền nói thôi," Camilla bớt nhăn mặt lại, chuyển sự chú ý sang cái món kem parfait đang đặt trên bàn. "Hưm... xem nào. Đã là phường lừa đảo xấu xa mà lại còn dám ngồi trong một căn phòng sang trọng như thế này để thưởng thức món kem vốn chỉ được dành cho anh Alfred nữa chứ. Sao cô lại dám gọi món này, hả?"

"Bởi vì nó có ghi ở trong thực đơn mà," Ngọc Hoa đáp.

"Ôi chao! Có ghi trong thực đơn kia đấy," Camilla khinh bỉ nhắc lại. "Trong một bữa tiệc mà có sự xuất hiện của anh Alfred, không ai được phép ăn cái món parfait đó, hiểu chưa? Đúng là loại con gái hạ dân có khác. Cô ngốc đến nỗi cả chúng tôi cũng phải phát tội cho cô. Kaylee và Shannon, bây giờ thì hai cậu được quyền giải thích cho cô ta về cái món parfait đó rồi đấy."

"Này, mấy người không thấy là mình đang rảnh rang quá à? Cho dù như thế nào đi nữa thì nó cũng chỉ là kem thôi, đâu cần phải làm phức tạp mọi chuyện lên thế chứ," Ngọc Hoa như muốn bó tay với Camilla - cái cô nàng nhà giàu này đúng chẳng khác gì hiện thân của câu "nhàn cư vi bất thiện".

"Cái món kem parfait đó không phải dạng tầm thường đâu, công nương ạ," Kaylee mỉa mai nói. "Món kem đó có tên là _The Winter Night in New York City with Biscotti_, do chính Phu nhân Catherine S. Jones tự tay thiết kế công thức cùng với bếp trưởng của nhà hàng nổi tiếng bậc nhất Paris, _La Sainte Couronne_, để tặng cho hai đứa con yêu quý là Amelia và Alfred của mình nhân dịp sinh nhật lần thứ tám. Do vậy, trong mỗi buổi dạ tiệc có hai chị em song sinh nhà Jones và Braginsky, món kem đó chỉ được phép làm hai phần duy nhất và các khách khứa khác, một là phải ngồi chờ những cả tiếng để được thưởng thức - mà nếu người gọi phải là ai đó danh giá giống như Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy thì mới có phần đấy nhé; còn hai, thì đừng mong mà được nếm thử."

"Cô cả gan dám đụng vào cậu Alfred trước mặt mọi người, làm loạn buổi vũ hội này lên, đã thế lại còn dám ngồi đó ăn món kem parfait mà Phu nhân Catherine S. Jones đã tốn công nghĩ ra công thức," Shannon tiếp lời. "Đúng là đồ không biết xấu hổ. Tại sao trong W Academy danh giá lại có một đứa đáng sợ như thế này chứ?"

Ngọc Hoa nhìn món kem parfait trên bàn, đổ mồ hôi lạnh, nghĩ, "Thực sự cái thứ đó nó ghê gớm đến vậy sao?"

"Mà cũng lạ thật, tại sao đứa phục vụ khi thấy cái con ngốc này gọi một món quý giá như thế lại không cản lại nhỉ?" Shannon thắc mắc.

"Biệt thự Hoa Hồng mới được xây dựng, tuyển thêm người mới nên đa phần số không có ai dày dạn kinh nghiệm để nhận ra được ai tốt ai xấu," Camilla làm vẻ mặt kiêu kì, nói như đang ám chỉ Ngọc Hoa. "Nếu mà họ hiểu chuyện hơn, thì khi cái con bé này gọi món parfait ra thì họ đã phải ngăn lại rồi. Trong tủ ướp lạnh chỉ có hai phần li The Winter, con nhỏ này đã ăn mất một. Kì này thử xem Alfred sẽ xử sự như thế nào - món quà quý giá mà mẹ cậu ấy tặng cho cả hai chị em đâu phải là dễ ăn sớt được chứ."

Rồi cả Kaylee và Shannon cùng cười phụ hoạ theo.

"Chết mình rồi," Hoa cắn răng chịu đựng. Đã ăn phải món quà do mẹ cậu ấy dành tặng riêng cho - cô thật là vô ý quá. "Xin lỗi, Alfred, vì đã ăn món kem yêu thích của cậu," Hoa nghĩ thầm trong đầu và nhìn xuống món parfait thậm chí còn chưa vơi tới một phần tư.

Camilla liếc mắt nhìn Hoa. Xem ra hành hạ đối thủ của mình nãy giờ chưa đủ, cô ta còn muốn cho Hoa phải chịu đựng nhiều hơn thế nữa.

"Sao? Biết lỗi rồi đúng không?" Camilla hỏi. "Thế sao cô còn đứng yên ở đấy làm gì?"

"Ơ... tôi..." Hoa giật mình. "Nhưng em gái bảo tôi phải nán lại đây, nếu không thì em ấy sẽ lo lắm. Em ấy đang có việc bận, sẽ không để điện thoại reo chuông đâu. Nếu như cô muốn tôi rời khỏi căn phòng này, thì chí ít cũng phải để tôi nhắn tin cho em ấy đã."

Ngọc Hoa thở dài, đinh ninh là dù sao cô cũng đang bị nghi là kẻ ăn cắp nên định rời đi. Cô lấy chiếc điện thoại iphone trong túi của mình ra, và mở khoá máy.

"Ái chà, con nhà nghèo mà cũng đòi xài điện thoại xịn cơ đấy. Cũng là đồ cô ăn cắp à?" Camilla hỏi.

"Không... đây là điện thoại anh trai mua cho tôi, bảo là nó có nhiều thứ rất hay và hữu ích nên tôi mới dùng," Hoa nói.

"Anh trai cô làm gì để có được cái iphone đó? Đừng nói với tôi là anh ta cũng đưa cho cô một cái máy iphone giả mạo giống như tấm vé "dỏm" kia đó nha," Camilla bật cười khúc khích.

Đến đây thì Ngọc Hoa tức giận thật, "Này, cậu đừng có vu khống anh trai tôi nhé! Nói cho cậu hay, anh ấy là anh em cùng cha khác mẹ với tôi - gia đình bên ngoại của anh ấy thực sự giàu có đấy! Hơn nữa, một người tốt bụng như anh ấy sẽ không bao giờ làm những chuyện như cậu vừa nói đâu."

"Ha ha, ra là anh ấy rất giàu có hả? Mạnh mồm quá đấy cô nương! Một người danh giá như anh trai cô vậy mà lại có đứa em chuyên đi ăn cắp," Camilla càng cười lớn hơn nữa. "Cái bộ váy mà cô đang mặc thì sao? Lại còn cái túi xách tay hàng hiệu đẹp đẽ kia nữa. Để tôi xem nó đã cắt mác giá chưa nào," và cô ta chồm tới, định giật lấy túi xách của Hoa.

"Đừng làm thế!" Hoa hét lên. "Cậu đang làm gì vậy hả? Đó là túi của em tôi! Đừng có động vào nó! Này!"

Và trong một phút xô xát, vì mong muốn bảo vệ chiếc túi quý giá mà Mei-lin đã mua cho mình, Ngọc Hoa đã lỡ tay đẩy mạnh Camilla ra và khiến cho cô ấy ngã ngửa ra sàn. Đó không phải là một cú quá mạnh có thể làm cho người ta bị trật khớp hay gãy tay gãy chân gì, nhưng cũng đủ để trở thành một cú sốc nặng cho một vị tiểu thư lá ngọc cành vàng như Camilla. Kaylee và Shannon đứng bên hoảng hốt chạy đến đỡ bạn mình dậy, Nhưng Camilla, tóc tai có bù xù lên một tí thôi cũng coi đó là một vấn đề lớn rồi, lại tức giận đẩy mấy cái tay khuềnh khoàng của hai cô bạn mình ra và gắt gỏng với họ, "Tránh ra nào, các cậu phiền phức quá!"

"Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng cậu giựt cái túi này mạnh quá. Tôi chỉ sợ nó bị hỏng thôi, nên tôi mới làm như vậy... Thành thật xin lỗi," Hoa hoảng hốt nói. "Cậu có làm sao không?"

Ngọc Hoa định là cô không thể nào chạy ra ngoài ngay được, vì sợ rằng mình sẽ bị truy lỗi bởi vì không những đã xô đẩy người khác trong bữa tiệc, lại còn trốn tránh trách nhiệm của mình. Nhưng khi thấy Camilla mắt long sòng sọc trông rất đáng sợ, gọi to mấy tay bảo vệ để chúng đến bắt cô lại, "Đồ con gái lẳng lơ, ăn cắp! Vệ sĩ đâu rồi, bắt con nhỏ này lại đi - nó đẩy tôi!" và cứ ngồi ở đó vùng vẫy túa lua xua cho đến hết giờ; thì Ngọc Hoa đã nghĩ là trời sắp sập đến nơi rồi và cô phải chạy đi càng nhanh càng tốt.

"Tôi rất xin lỗi. Nhưng nếu các cậu không thích, thì tôi sẽ đi ngay," Hoa nhanh miệng nói, và sẵn sàng chiêu "ba mươi sáu kế, tẩu vi thượng sách".

* * *

Chừng nào mà người kể chuyện còn ngồi lại ở phòng quan sát của gian đại sảnh, từ trên cao nhìn xuống mà vẫn thấy được toàn cảnh của buổi vũ hội này - từ cái phần phù hoa giả dối bên ngoài cho đến cái phần phía sau màn kịch đầy những bí mật úp úp mở mở và sự thật rối ren - thì, xin chúc cho đêm tối của St. Valentine có thể hoàn thành sứ mạng của mình là gìn giữ được sự trong sáng của những câu chuyện tình và tiếp tục giật dây cho những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh - để rồi chấm dứt tất cả trong một cuộc đoàn tụ đầy ngỡ ngàng nhưng hiển nhiên là-phải-thế.

Bắt đầu với những ước tính chán chường; sơ sơ qua, ở trong tủ lạnh của nhà bếp còn có đến cả chục món kem nước quả vừa mới được chuẩn bị, cà phê thì ít khi được làm sẵn, nhưng có biết bao nhiêu khoang _froyo_ cho trẻ con, cocktail thì chỉ cần yêu cầu là sẽ được pha chế ngay - tất cả đều đã có mặt với đủ các loại tên gọi sắc màu, như thể cả thế giới thiên nhiên đang xoay tít vạt váy sặc sỡ xung quanh bảng thực đơn. Và chúng đang đánh vần tên của cậu đấy, Alfred à.

Nhưng cậu không quan tâm.

"Nếu như em có thể làm thơ về tình yêu," Alfred tưng hửng nói. "Thì em sẽ so sánh nàng với cái món kem parfait yêu thích nhất của mình bây giờ. Cả một vùng mạng nhện với nhộng bươm bướm với cỏ cây hoa lá (ý nói tên gọi của các thức uống trong thực đơn) - loạn hết cả lên! - vậy mà lại không có The Winter Night in New York City with Biscotti của em. Tại sao các món khác thì có mà cái món kem của em thì lại không?"

"Ừ, chị cũng nghĩ giống em đấy. Sao mà tự dưng người ta lại làm chỉ có hai phần parfait Mùa Đông thôi; của chị có còn của em thì không," Amelia vừa nói vừa liêm liếm thìa kem khiến cho Alfred đã thất vọng nay lại không tránh khỏi bực mình. "Nè nè, vì hai chị em ta rất thân nhau, nên chị cho em dùng muỗng của mình ăn kem đấy."

"Khỏi cần!" Alfred nhảy dựng lên. "Em là người nhường cho chị li kem đó chứ đâu. Chị làm ơn để em yên, được không? Ngay bây giờ em chỉ muốn được ở một mình thôi. Và cái cô phục vụ đằng kia nữa, không có món parfait đó thì thôi. Đừng có khóc lóc bù lu bù loa mất thì giờ nữa, tôi không trách tội cô đâu," rồi cậu lấy ra một chiếc khăn mùi soa đưa cho cô gia nhân đó, bảo rằng, "lau nước mắt đi - thiệt tình, có mỗi cái chuyện li kem thôi mà cũng làm to làm tát nữa. Mà em cũng chịu chị luôn đấy, chị Louise."

Louise mở tròn mắt, "Cái gì? Chính mày làm to chuyện lên mà còn đòi nói chị à? Thằng em hỗn láo! Cái món kem đó là do tao sai người đặc biệt làm cho hai chị em mày, vậy mà tự dưng mấy đứa mới thuê này lại đem ra cho người khác dùng ấy chứ. Mà nhắc mới nhớ, có thằng điên nào mà lại đi gọi cái món parfait đó nhỉ?"

"Thì ai bảo chị ghi trong thực đơn làm chi," Alfred đã nói lên một điều hết sức hiển nhiên.

"Đó là ngày thường thôi! Chứ lễ lạc kiểu này ai lại dám bưng cái món parfait đó cho người nào khác ngoài mày chứ," Louise gắt. "Này, cô có nhớ ai gọi ly kem đó không?"

Cô gia nhân đã bớt khóc; rồi cô nhớ lại, "Tôi không biết ạ. Hình như... là một cô gái nào đó."

"Ha, thế thì lạ nhỉ? Có cô gái nào lại chẳng biết thằng Al thích món đó nhất mà đi ăn sạch của nó vậy?" Amelia trầm ngâm.

"Thôi, thôi đi; stop hết cho tôi," Alfred khuơ tay. "Không có cái đó cũng chẳng sao. Bây giờ thì dưới nhà bếp có li kem nào ngon thì làm cho tôi cũng được."

"Ố là la," Louise nói, bỗng dưng lại quay ngoắt 180 độ và giở cái giọng õng ẹo ve vãn ra, "em giai Alfred yêu quý của tôi bữa nay lại không kén chọn cơ đấy. Ra dáng đàn ông ghê đó Al à. Ga-lăng với phụ nữ đến mức cả chị hai cũng phải cảm động. Nè, chị chuẩn bị đi tiếp khách rồi; nhưng mà nếu em giai của chị muốn, thì chị sẽ xuống bếp đúng mười phút và làm một món kem lạnh ăn ngay cho em. Alfred cưng của chị có muốn ăn đồ chị làm không?"

"Chị hai à; chị làm ơn tránh ra đi, tởm cóc chịu được," Alfred tối sầm mặt lại.

"Okê, em muốn chị đi thì chị cũng vô lê rút luôn," Louise cười điệu, vẫn cứ bám vai sờ gáy Alfred rồi quay sang cô gia nhân. "Này, vì Công tử Alfred tha cho em nên chị cũng chẳng dạy dỗ gì em nữa. Xuống bếp bưng đồ cho công tử đi, nhanh nhanh."

"Bà ơi, thằng Giovanni nói bà chẳng khác gì đi chăn gái lầu xanh quả đúng cấm có sai. Cho con xin hai chữ bình yên đi, thế là đủ lắm rồi!" Alfred ngán ngẩm nói, vò đầu bứt tai để chứng tỏ là cậu đã thực sự chịu hết nổi với ba cái trò ưỡn ẹo điệu đến chảy nước của Louise rồi.

Lại nói về Amelia F. Jones. Sau khi Louise Bonnefoy đi ra chỗ khác để tiếp khách, thì Alfred vẫn còn có một cô chị phiền phức khác đang đứng ngay cạnh đó, miệng chóp chép món kem mà cậu thích nhất mà hoàn toàn chẳng biểu lộ vẻ gì được gọi là tội lỗi cả.

Cuối cùng thì Amelia chỉ thẳng vào mặt em mình và... cười ngặt nghẽo, "Há há há!"

"Bộ chị bị hâm à?" Alfred bực mình hỏi. "Sao tự dưng lại cười?"

"Trời ơi, tao cười vì nhớ tới cái mặt của mày lúc người ta nói là chỉ còn một li parfait Mùa Đông nữa thôi chứ sao. Từ hồi nhỏ đến giờ mày đã từng gặp phải cái trường hợp oái oăm nào như cái lần này đâu! Nhớ lại cái cảnh đó mà tao buồn cười không chịu được," Amelia đúng là chẳng có ý tứ gì khi nói chuyện với em trai mình cả. "Nó làm tao nhớ hồi mày mới mười tuổi, có lần trong một bữa tiệc mừng bố bảo đùa là hết kem Mùa Đông rồi, chỉ còn mỗi một cái cuối cùng thôi và bố sẽ đưa cho chị, chứ mày thì không có phần. Giời ơi, lúc đó mày khóc riết đến cái mức chắc cả ngoài nhà bếp họ cũng còn nghe thấy nữa chứ huống chỉ là cái nhà hàng. Bảo là: "Không, con muốn phần kem của con cơ! Đưa cho con, cho con!" rồi lăn lộn ra sàn mà không nhận ra là bố đang cười toe toét."

"Chị có thôi đi không thì bảo?" Alfred đỏ ửng mặt, chẳng thấy vui chút nào.

"Thôi gì, để tao nói nốt chứ! Đến cả bây giờ cũng vậy; tao có cảm tưởng nếu không có món parfait Mùa Đông thì mày vẫn sẽ giống như hồi nhỏ: mở thao láo mắt ra, nhìn thấy nguyên cả tròng mắt xanh cứ như thể là tận thế đến nơi rồi và Ầm! một cái, mày sẽ đòi kem như trẻ con đòi kẹo (à quên, bọn trẻ con cũng thích ăn kem mà). Giống như lúc vừa rồi ấy, mày mè nheo với chị Louise bảo là nhất định phải có món kem đó cơ; cho đến khi chị ấy chơi cái màn gọi nữ phục vụ ra thì mày mới thôi, không dám nói gì nữa - chứ nếu không thì buổi họp mặt này cũng đi tong vì tiếng hét đòi kem của mày rồi."

Amelia, với cái tật đãng trí theo từng tích tắc nhưng rồi cũng nhớ dai theo từng năm tháng, mà cụ thể là chuyện cách đây mấy giây thì cứ y như là "qua cầu gió bay" còn chuyện cả chục năm về trước thì cư nhớ rõ y như là "xin hãy là em của ngày hôm qua" - khiến cho ai cũng phải phát sợ. Alfred, vì tính tình lẫn cách suy nghĩ cũng gần giống như cô chị sinh đôi của mình, nên cứ mỗi lần Amelia rảnh rỗi ngồi nhắc lại chuyện ngày xưa thì chỉ còn nước cậu phải ngồi lại chịu nhục (vì cậu cũng nhớ y chóc thế, có khác tí gì đâu). Có những kỉ niệm cảm động, như cảnh hai chị em gặp nhau vào mùa hè và mùa đông mỗi năm để chuẩn bị tiệc sinh nhật và sau đó là lễ Giáng sinh - đó là quãng thời gian sau khi bố mẹ chia tay nhau và trước khi mẹ đi tái hôn với người khác; nhưng có những kỉ niệm buồn, khi chị Amelia khóc trong ngày toà án hợp pháp hoá đơn li dị của bố mẹ và cả nhà Braginsky ở Nga lẫn nhà Jones ở Mỹ đều phải chuẩn bị súng ống ra mà chống mafia đang đứng sẵn ở cửa (lợi dụng cuộc li dị, tính chôn luôn cả hai cựu-vợ chồng); và cũng có những ngày đối với Amelia là vui, nhưng đối với Alfred thì thật đáng xấu hổ và có những ngày Alfred phải chịu nhường chị khi thấy chị... chuẩn bị thua mình trong trò monopoly.

"Sao hả?" Amelia ghé sát vào mặt Alfred, hỏi. "Tao kể có đúng không?"

"Đúng đúng cái gì? Em đi ra chỗ khác đây, ở với chị mới đúng là phiền phức ấy," Alfred nhăn mặt đáp.

Rồi Alfred bỏ đi, với một thái độ như đang cố làm ra vẻ cáu kỉnh để người khác thấy ngại mà khỏi đụng vào người cậu. Nhưng cô chị sinh đôi Amelia ở lại đó thì tưng hửng; nhìn cái cảnh thằng em trai của cô ngồi vắt vẻo trên một bệ đứng của một cánh cửa sổ hình vòm lớn, vẻ mặt vừa buồn, vừa mệt mỏi vì phải suy nghĩ quá nhiều đến những thứ mà chẳng ai muốn hiểu cho nó - mà thấy lo.

"Hê... hay là thằng bé lại nhớ đến cái con bé gì đó đứng cạnh nó vừa nãy đấy?" Amelia bối rối tự hỏi, miệng vẫn ngậm thìa kem. "Nó giận mình vì đã kéo tay nó đi à? Thật đúng là, tự dưng dạo này lại đi dở chứng, suốt ngày ngồi ở một góc trầm ngâm - chẳng giống nó chút nào cả. Đã thế tối hôm nay nó lại còn đi cùng với con Camilla nữa chứ. Cho chừa nhé, để xem mày giải quyết ra làm sao."

Nghĩ thầm thì như đang đổ lỗi cho em mình thế thôi, nhưng thật sự thì lương tâm của Amelia cũng có chút day dứt khi nghĩ đến cái cảnh Alfred đau khổ vì bị chia cắt với người thương của mình. Cái cảm giác tội lỗi ấy quả đúng là không mấy dễ chịu chút nào. Nhưng tốt nhất là Amelia cũng nên tìm cách giải quyết cho vấn đề tình cảm của riêng mình đi thì hay hơn, chứ đừng có chuyện này xọ sang chuyện kia, mệt đầu lắm. Arthur đang ngồi ở đằng kia kìa, cô đã phát hiện ra anh ấy rồi đấy và nhớ là sau khi đã ăn hết cả cái đống kem Mùa Đông của mình rồi thì nên đặt thẳng cái li xuống bàn gỗ trước mặt anh ấy, với một cung cách thật khó chịu và không hề nhẹ nhàng chút nào - để gây sự chú ý với anh ta.

Khoan, mà cô ta làm thật à?

Các vị, chúng ta sẽ phải chính thức bó tay với độ cứng đầu của cả Amelia lẫn Arthur; khi, một đứa con gái tự nhiên vô cớ lại làm ra vẻ khó tính, rồi đặt cả một cái li kem đã bị vét sạch lên bàn, trước mặt một thằng con trai (mà đó lại còn là người nó thích nữa đấy nhé) - và thằng con trai, cho dù thấy thế, vẫn cứ làm ngơ như thể con bé ấy thậm chí còn không có mặt ở đó.

"Rầm!" Và Amelia tức quá, không còn cái li nào để cô đặt xuống bàn nữa thì cô đập thẳng tay xuống bàn vậy. Bằng mọi giá phải khiến cho Arthur mở cái miệng kín bưng của anh ta ra.

Rõ rồi, và Arthur đảo mắt, hỏi, "Có chuyện gì?"

"Ồ, xin lỗi, anh vừa nói chuyện với tôi đấy à?" Amelia nói như đang mỉa mai. "Tốt quá, tôi còn tưởng là đầu óc của anh đang bị treo ngược cành mây ở tận cái phương trời chết tiệt nào đấy mà thậm chí là anh còn không thèm nhận ra sự góp mặt của tôi nữa cơ. Còn bây giờ, nhân thể lúc anh còn chưa bị lú, thì xin anh hãy nhìn qua đằng kia, chú ý tới cái thằng Alfred và khám xem cái bệnh tương tư của nó có bị nặng như anh hồi xưa hay không?"

Arthur liếc sang chỗ Alfred một hồi, rồi cuối cùng đưa ra kết luận, "Tôi nghĩ ca này khó... Ui da! Đau quá! Sao cô lại đánh tôi?"

"Tôi hỏi thật mà anh tưởng giỡn hả? Cái đầu của anh còn có tí chất xám nào của sự tinh tế hay không, hay là lại bị lẫn với mấy cái cục scones đó rồi?" Amelia gắt.

"Cô hỏi tôi như vậy, đến Thánh cũng chẳng trả lời được chứ đừng nói gì là tôi," Arthur đáp. "Nó là em cô, thì cô phải hiểu rõ nó hơn tôi chứ."

"À, thế cơ à? Vậy thì tôi cũng mong là sau khi nó vượt qua cái cơn khủng hoảng này rồi, thì chí ít nó cũng sẽ không trở thành một lão già tự kỉ ngồi đếm kiến như anh."

"Cô làm ơn đừng có bới móc chuyện hồi xưa của tôi lên nữa được không? Rõ khó chịu. Mà này, tôi nói thẳng nhé; ngay cả khi cái thằng Alfred trong tương lai có trở thành một lão già tự kỉ thật, thì tôi cũng tốt bụng mong cho nó sẽ không cảm thấy bị ức chế khi có một bà chị già mồm như cô - giống như tôi đang cảm nhận về cô bây giờ vậy."

"Cái gì? Anh vừa nói tôi là cái gì đấy?" Amelia hỏi.

"Còn gì nữa? Một đứa em mất dạy."

"Thằng khốn nạn!"

"Còn cô thì sao? Đồ vô lối!"

Nhưng trong khi Amelia và Arthur đang chửi rủa nhau rất ăn ý; thì bỗng có một bóng người nhỏ bé xẹt ngang qua ô cửa sổ, kèm theo sau đó là một tiếng cười trẻ thơ rất quen thuộc với Arthur khiến cho anh không thể nào không chú ý tới. Trong phút chốc khi thấy Arthur dừng lại, thì Amelia cũng tò mò không hiểu có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra bên ngoài.

Arthur nhẹ nhàng tiến đến, và có vẻ như anh đã đoán không nhầm: từ trong một bụi rậm đang xôn xao cỏ lá, một gương mặt lờ mờ dần hiện ra trước mắt anh. Anh mở to hai con mắt nhìn cho rõ: và rồi có một tiếng "Kịch" bỗng dưng vang lên, không biết từ đâu ra khiến cho anh giật thót. Đúng rồi, chính là thằng em trai của anh chứ không phải là ai khác vào đây! Peter Kirkland. Arthur hoảng hồn khi phát hiện ra thằng bé. Mà không những thế thôi đâu, chạy theo đằng sau cái bóng dáng tươi vui đang vung vẩy tay chân khắp khu vườn kia lại là hai người vệ sĩ đang dáo dác, đang cố banh mắt ra mà tìm cho được thằng bé nữa. Bộ nó tưởng là bọn kia đang chơi trò cút bắt với nó hả trời?

"Này, Arthur, có chuyện gì vậy?" Amelia ngơ ngác hỏi. Nhưng Arthur đã giơ tay phải của mình lên, ra hiệu cho cô im lặng.

"Đúng là Peter rồi. Sao nó lại ở đây - mà từ từ đã, sao nó lại đến đây được nhỉ?" Arthur lẩm bẩm như muốn phát điên lên. Không thể tin được vào mắt mình, anh liền đập tay vào bệ đứng của cái cửa sổ một phát. "Phải ra bắt thằng bé thôi. Đồ ranh con đó!"

"Hả? Khoan đã, Arthur, có chuyện gì vậy?" Amelia ngạc nhiên, gọi với theo Arthur khi thấy anh bỗng dưng quay lưng rồi phóng một mạch thẳng ra ngoài phòng khách. "Này, anh phải ở lại đây chứ; sắp đến buổi họp mặt rồi còn gì? Khoan đã, anh đi đâu? Cho tôi đi cùng với!"

"Cô làm ơn đứng ở đó đi. Phiền phức quá!" Arthur vừa chạy vừa gắt.

"Không được, tôi muốn đi cùng anh!" Nhưng Amelia lại đáp lại như vậy. Và Arthur chỉ còn nước bó tay.

Và cuộc tìm kiếm Peter Kirkland bắt đầu.

* * *

Ngọc Hoa trốn vào một phòng vệ sinh nữ. Chí ít, thì đó là nơi an toàn duy nhất trong biệt thự này mà cô nghĩ là bọn vệ sĩ do Camilla gọi sẽ không dám bén mảng tới. Có ba kẻ được lệnh truy tìm cô đang lảng vảng bên ngoài kia; vậy nên cách tốt nhất là hãy cứ ở yên trong buồng vệ sinh này để tránh bị chúng phát hiện.

Nhưng mà bọn vệ sĩ, tất nhiên là không loại trừ khả năng là có thể Hoa sẽ trốn trong nhà vệ sinh nữ, đã đứng trước hành lang và lịch sự hỏi một quý cô khác vừa đi ra:

"Thưa phu nhân, tiểu thư; xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền hai người. Chúng tôi đang tìm một cô gái, mặc váy trắng, viền hoa xanh, đeo túi xách dát bạc. Liệu hai người có nhìn thấy có ai giống giống vậy bước vào phòng vệ sinh không ạ? Đó là một kẻ khá nguy hiểm - cô ta đã ăn cắp vé và trốn vào buổi vũ hội, đã thế lại còn đánh một vị tiểu thư đang ngồi ở trên phòng quan sát nữa chứ (chúng tôi được nghe các nhân chứng có mặt tại đó kể lại như vậy). Chúng tôi được lệnh là phải tìm cho ra cô ta."

"Ôi, thật vậy sao? Có một kẻ như thế xuất hiện ở buổi dạ vũ này à? Hình như... đúng là tôi có nhìn thấy cô ta thì phải," vị phu nhân nói.

"Thật thế sao ạ?" Người vệ sĩ hỏi.

"Đúng, quả là chúng tôi đã nhìn thấy một kẻ như thế," vị tiểu thư đứng bên cạnh nói. "Nhưng mà phu nhân à, chẳng lẽ phu nhân đã quên là khi chúng ta vừa bước vào là cô ta đã nhanh chóng trốn ra rồi sao? Cô ta vừa chạy về hướng cầu thang, thậm chí còn cầm theo một túi xách dát vàng bạc nữa. Có đúng thế không, thưa anh? Thế thì đúng là cô ta rồi. Đấy đấy, cô ta đã trốn đi sang chỗ kia rồi. Các anh nhớ bắt cô ả lại nhé!"

"Thật là cô ta đã trốn rồi sao?" Vị phu nhân xinh đẹp chơm chớp mắt. "Chà, ta đã đến tuổi rồi, chẳng còn nhớ rõ gì cả. Chắc là tiểu thư Van Der Bois đã nhìn đúng rồi."

"Vâng, nếu vậy thì có thể đúng là cô ta rồi ạ. Chúng tôi nghi là cô ta cũng đã ăn cắp những thứ đó từ tay một vị khách nào đấy. Xin cảm ơn tiểu thư và phu nhân đã giúp đỡ, chúng tôi xin đi ngay ạ," tên vệ sĩ cúi đầu.

Vị phu nhân và tiểu thư tóc vàng gật đầu, mỉm cười chào ba người vệ sĩ. Nhưng sau khi bọn họ đã đi khuất rồi, thì vị tiểu thư tóc vàng đó liền quay lại phòng vệ sinh và gõ nhè nhẹ vào cánh cửa buồng thứ nhất.

"Chị Hoa, chị Hoa à. Bọn chúng đi rồi," cô nói khẽ.

Đến lúc này Ngọc Hoa mới từ từ mở cửa, hé đầu ra, "Thật à? Bọn chúng đã đi rồi hả Caroline?"

"Vâng," Caroline gật đầu. "Em đã chỉ cho bọn chúng đi ra ngoài sàn khiêu vũ, hướng thẳng đến Vườn De Rosellois rồi. Nghe này, vì bất kì cánh cửa bên trái nào của phòng vũ hội cũng sẽ dẫn ra Vườn Rosellois, nên chị đừng đi qua đó nhé. Chị nghe lời em, đi băng qua hành lang thì hãy bước xuống cầu thang ở gần đó - nó sẽ dẫn chị đến hành lang Saint-Eugenie. Cho dù chị không được phép vào các phòng nghỉ gần đó, nhưng hành lang Saint-Eugenie vốn rất vắng vẻ, hiếm ai lui tới nên sẽ an toàn hơn là lảng vảng ở những chỗ khác. Chị hãy đứng chờ ở đó cho đến khi Mei-lin xong việc nhé."

"Được rồi. Thật cảm ơn em quá, Caroline. May mà gặp được em," Ngọc Hoa nói.

"Hì hì, không sao đâu. Bọn họ buộc tội chị là đã ăn trộm cái túi xách đó; nhưng em biết chắc chắn là không phải đâu. Mei-lin đã nhờ em cùng đi sắm bộ quần áo với cái túi xách đó cho chị ở King Plaza mà," Caroline Van Der Bois vui vẻ đáp. "Chị Hoa này, bây giờ em sẽ đi ra cùng với bác của em, giả vờ như không biết chuyện gì cả; còn chị thì ra sau, phải chạy thật nhanh đến chỗ cầu thang nhé."

"Ừm," Hoa gật đầu. Và Caroline ló đầu ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh để xem có tay vệ sĩ nào lởn vởn quanh chỗ hàng lang không, rồi mới bắt đầu thực hiện kế hoạch của mình, "Chị Hoa, đếm đến năm là chị ra nhé, em đi trước đây."

Đúng như dự tính, Caroline bèn vụt đến và khoác lấy tay bác mình: cả hai người cùng đi và làm ra vẻ như chẳng có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra cả; còn Ngọc Hoa, sau khi đếm đến năm, thì cũng dồn hết can đảm chạy ra ngoài, băng qua dãy hành lang và cả vị phu nhân lẫn tiểu thư Caroline Van Der Bois lúc đó đang đi rất chậm rãi; tránh được ánh mắt chú ý của những người xung quanh và cán đích đến chỗ cầu thang thành công.

"Caroline à, hình như vừa nãy có cái gì đó chạy ngang qua đây thì phải? Cháu có biết đó là cái gì không?" Vị phu nhân giả ngây hỏi.

"Dạ, không ạ," Caroline đáp. "Cháu không thấy gì cả, thưa bác Christine. Có cái gì lạ vừa chạy ngang qua sao? Ôi, vậy mà cháu lại chẳng để ý gì cả."

"Hà hà, đầu óc của các thiếu nữ mơ mộng đôi khi cứ như là đang ở trên tầng mây xa tít tắp ấy, còn lơ đãng hơn cả một bà trung niên. Bảo chú ý chuyện gì cũng chẳng chú ý được. Thôi, chúng ta cùng đến dự buổi họp của Tiểu thư Louise thôi; chứ nán lại ở đây lâu quá cũng không được," vị phu nhân nói. "À phải, cháu cũng mang theo con cún của cháu đi đúng không? Ta muốn xem nó, chắc là nó phải dễ thương lắm nên mới được cháu đem về ấy nhỉ?"

"Dạ, không ạ. Chú cún đó vốn là "quà" của chị Louise định tặng cháu nhân dịp Valentine năm nay - để trả đũa việc cháu đã bắt chước giọng "Meo, Meo" của mấy chú mèo cưng nhà chị ấy thôi - chứ không phải là do cháu mới đem về đâu ạ," Caroline nói, giọng đùa cợt nhưng vẫn rất nhã nhặn. "Có mèo có chó mới vui cửa vui nhà, bác ạ. Cháu thậm chí còn chưa biết đặt tên cho bé cún nhà mình là gì nữa kìa."

* * *

May mắn là nhận được sự giúp đỡ từ Phu nhân Christine và Tiểu thư Caroline, Ngọc Hoa đã thoát khỏi đám vệ sĩ, băng qua cầu thang và đặt chân được đến dãy hành lang Saint-Eugenie ở tầng dưới. Khác với quang cảnh trang trọng và lộng lẫy theo phong cách baroque mà Hoa đã được chiêm ngưỡng ở trên phòng khiêu vũ; hành lang Saint-Eugenie này lại quyến rũ theo phong cách Rococo - những bức tường được phủ sơn màu vàng kem thật ngọt ngào, những hoạ tiết vàng ngọc cầu kì nhưng lại thiếu tính nghiêm nghị - diêm dúa và buông thả như có cả hàng ngàn cái diềm đăng ten xức nước hoa đang nhảy múa và chuẩn bị được tung hết ra, nằm lăn lóc khắp sàn trong những tiếng cười ngặt nghẽo và đầy lạc thú, dưới những chiếc đèn chùm lấp lánh và trong suốt cầu kì. Đó là một buổi vũ hội đầy ánh sáng, bánh kem tươi nhiều tầng và sự điên rồ cao quý. Ngọc Hoa nhìn lên trên trần nhà, những bức tường và các hoạ tiết được khắc trên đó; hàng loạt các bức chân dung của những nhà quý tộc dòng dõi Bonnefoy được treo bên phía bức tường đối diện: Công tước, Vương tử, _Mesdames et Messdemoiselles_ (cùng các vị mệnh phụ và tiểu thư), mà không khỏi cảm thấy choáng ngợp. Họ sẽ định làm gì với cái tầng này ấy nhỉ? Hoa tự hỏi. Hành lang Saint-Eugenie, vào thời điểm này vẫn khá vắng vẻ. Chỉ có những vị khách có nhu cầu ở lại qua đêm tại biệt thự này mới cần phải đi ngang qua đây để được quản gia dẫn đến phòng nghỉ. Tuy vậy, khi đã có những bữa tiệc thâu đêm, do say sưa quá đà mà nhiều người cũng có thể rồng rắn "xuống" mây và làm loạn cả cái hành lang Saint-Eugenie này cùng với dãy phòng nghỉ gần đó, bằng những tiếng hò hét và các trò làm xiếc của họ cho tới tận năm sáu giờ, muộn nhất là bảy giờ sáng hôm sau, trước khi mệt quá mà lăn quay ra ngủ lúc nào không biết và được các gia nhân khiêng vào trong giường nằm.

"Hơ... ơ, mình đang làm gì ở đây thế nhỉ?" Cuối cùng thì Ngọc Hoa cũng sực nhớ ra, "Thật là, tự dưng lại quên khuấy đi mất. Mình đang bị mấy người vệ sĩ kia truy tìm mà - đâu thể thản nhiên đứng đây tham quan ngắm nghía được. Chán mình quá đi mất. Phải gọi điện cho Mei-lin ngay, kẻo có ai đó thấy mình thì khốn! Mà điện thoại, điện thoại của mình đâu rồi?"

Lò mò mãi không thấy điện thoại đâu, Ngọc Hoa như cứng đơ người.

"Chết rồi. Điện thoại... đâu nhỉ? Thôi xong rồi, hình như lúc nãy mình đã để cái túi xách ở giá treo của nhà vệ sinh... còn điện thoại thì ở trong đó."

Dẹp nỗi sợ hãi qua một bên đi. Thực sự thì Ngọc Hoa đã quên cả sạch cả túi lẫn điện thoại của cô ở chỗ cũ rồi, - "Chắc là vậy rồi. Mình nhớ là vẫn còn giữ cái túi đó cho đến khi trốn vào nhà vệ sinh nữ mà. Ôi trời, giờ thì phải tính sao nhỉ? Mất công chạy đến tận đây, thế mà cuối cùng chỉ vì một phút lơ đãng mà mình phải quay lại. Hôm nay là cái ngày gì mà đen thế hở trời?" Và cô thở dài thườn thượt.

Hai phương án được đưa ra để giải quyết cho vấn đề này: một là cô vẫn sẽ ngồi đây, trốn ở một nơi kín đáo nào đó để chờ đến khi Mei-lin quay lại; không thấy cô, chắc chắn Mei-lin sẽ đi tìm. Thứ hai, là phải đánh liều chạy về chỗ nhà vệ sinh nữ ở tầng trên để lấy lại cái túi xách đó. Cách thứ nhất, theo Ngọc Hoa thì sẽ an toàn lâu dài hơn; nhưng lỡ cái bọn vệ sĩ chết tiệt trên đó mà có mò xuống đây thì cô cũng chẳng biết giải quyết thế nào. Cách thứ hai thì sẽ tạo được thế chủ động, nhưng hành động theo kiểu "được ăn cả ngã về không" như thế này nguy hiểm lắm: bọn vệ sĩ có thể vẫn còn lảng vảng ở trên đó; mà không biết là khi cô đi khỏi, liệu có người nào đã phát hiện ra cái túi xách của cô để quên chưa.

"Bọn họ mà đem trình ra cái túi xách, thì không biết là may hay là hoạ đây," Ngọc Hoa nghĩ mà muốn toát mồ hôi lạnh, phân vân không biết phải chọn đường nào để đi. "Trường hợp tệ nhất vẫn là bị bọn chúng bắt và đá ra khỏi cửa, hoặc là bị trình lên đồn cảnh sát. Nhưng mà mình có làm gì sai đâu kia chứ - ngoại trừ tấm vé đó ra, mình thậm chí còn không biết là Mei-lin đã có được nó bằng cách nào nữa kìa... Chậc, thật là bực mình quá! Mình không thể ngồi ở đây mãi được."

Kế hoạch của Tiểu thư Caroline Van Der Bois, cuối cùng lại không được trót lọt như mong đợi.

Xem ra chỉ còn cách chơi 50/50 là xài được thôi.

"Thử liều một chút xem sao," Ngọc Hoa định trong đầu và núp đằng sau một góc tường rộng, gần sát một cánh cửa ngay đó để chuẩn bị sẵn tư thế. Nhưng khi cô hé đầu ra, thì bỗng có tiếng bước chân của một đoàn gồm sáu người: một nhà quý tộc mặc áo xanh da trời đi ở giữa, một lão quản gia già mặc vest đen đi đằng trước dẫn đường và bốn tay vệ sĩ đi kèm theo sau, vang lên ở phía đầu hành lang. Thậm chí, cô còn nghe thấy lão quản gia đó nói rằng, "Nghe bảo trong lâu đài này hiện đang xuất hiện một tên trộm. Các anh nhớ chú ý vào nhé."

Vừa đến cái khúc đó thôi mà Ngọc Hoa đã muốn sởn gai ốc rồi. Chẳng lẽ tin tức về cô đã lan nhanh đến vậy sao?

"Sao, một tên trộm à?" Và đó là tiếng của nhà quý tộc. "Nghe có vẻ nguy hiểm nhỉ?"

Dừng lại một lát. Khi nghe thấy giọng nói của vị khách đó, nỗi lo lắng của Ngọc Hoa bỗng chốc biến đi đâu mất.

Giọng nói của nhà quý tộc này có cái gì đó ngờ ngợ như giọng của một người rất quen thuộc với cô.

"Không thể nào..." Ngọc Hoa sửng sốt. "Đó là..."

Vị khách đó bèn mở chiếc mặt nạ của mình ra. Cho dù thân hình mảnh dẻ, nhỏ nhắn của ông ta có hơi bị che khuất bởi dáng vẻ đường bệ của những tay vệ sĩ bên cạnh; nhưng gương mặt đó, và cái kiểu tóc chết tiệt nhìn vào là muốn cắt phăng đi một phát đó, con mèo Hello Kitty có vẽ thêm miệng đó, chắc chắn không phải là của ai khác ngoài...

"Thành thật xin lỗi, Ngài Wang," vị quản gia cúi đầu nói. "Đã để cho Ngài phải lo lắng rồi. Chúng tôi hiện đang truy tìm tên trộm đó. Bữa tiệc vẫn đang được nằm trong vòng kiểm soát, nên xin Ngài cứ yên tâm tịnh dưỡng ạ."

"Ừm, thế thì vất vả cho các người rồi," Wang Yao nói. "Quản gia này, ta biết đường đến chỗ phòng nghỉ của mình rồi; ông không cần phải đưa ta đến tận nơi như thế đâu. Ông và các vệ sĩ có thể lui đi được rồi đấy."

"Ơ... nhưng thưa Ngài."

"Lễ hội hơi ngột ngạt, ta cần có thời gian nghỉ ngơi một mình. Ta bảo các ngươi lui thì cứ làm thế đi," Yao nói.

Ông quản gia và các vệ sĩ, khi nghe thấy vậy thì cũng chẳng thể làm trái ý của thượng khách. Họ đành phải lui ra để Wang Yao đi đến phòng nghỉ một mình. Ngọc Hoa thấy đám gia nhân chuẩn bị quay mặt lại, bèn luống cuống nấp sang góc tường bên kia để tránh bị phát hiện.

"Đúng là bố rồi," Hoa vẫn chưa hết kinh ngạc, "Thật không ngờ, bố cũng có mặt trong buổi tiệc này sao?"

Phải cho đợi đến khi đám gia nhân kia đã rời khỏi hành lang rồi, Ngọc Hoa mới quyết định chạy theo bố mình. Hàng loạt các câu hỏi dành cho ông đang chờ được giải đáp: rằng tối hôm qua ông đã biến đi đâu, nhà cái ông Bragi... gì gì đó ở đâu, ba cái vụ tái hôn với chuyển nhà này thực chất là như thế nào và tại sao hôm nay ông cũng xuất hiện ở đây. Wang Yao đi hết dãy hành lang Saint-Eugenie, rồi quẹo sang một góc nào đó mà có lẽ nó sẽ dẫn đến dãy phòng nghỉ của khu biệt thự; vô tư như thể hoàn toàn không biết rằng cô con gái trưởng đang hằm hằm sát khí đuổi theo mình. Cái ông già trẻ con hồn nhiên, tay vẫn còn cầm theo con mèo Hello Kitty có vẽ thêm miệng mà Kiku từng cay nghiến đặt biệt danh cho nó là "Papa no Shinatty-chan" đấy - thực sự nghĩ là có thể thoát được cơn thịnh nộ của Ngọc Hoa sao? Nếu thế thì ông ta lầm rồi!

Nhưng quẹo sang bên trái, không thấy bóng dáng của Wang Yao đâu.

Trước mặt của Hoa bây giờ đang là một dãy các phòng nghỉ sang trọng, nhưng cô thử mở một, rồi hai, ba cánh cửa phòng ra - tất cả đều đã bị khoá. Cô bèn đi sâu vào trong, cảm thấy có cái gì đó bí ẩn và hơi rờn rợn; nhưng trong số tất cả các phòng nghỉ, chỉ có một phòng duy nhất ở gần cuối dãy hình như còn mở toang cửa.

Tất cả mọi thứ đều im ắng. Đáng sợ như kiểu người vợ tò mò chuẩn bị phát hiện ra bí mật đằng sau cánh cửa cấm trong toà lâu đài của _La Berbe Bleue_* (Yêu Râu Xanh) vậy. Nhưng Ngọc Hoa bèn dồn hết can đảm của mình, hít một hơi thật sâu và tiến đến chỗ cửa phòng đang mở toang ấy.

Bỗng... một dáng người từ trong đó vọt ra!

"Á á!" Hoa hét lên. Bất ngờ. Hoảng hốt. Như một bóng ma vừa vụt qua người cô - kẻ bịt mặt bí ẩn đó, khi phát hiện ra có một cô gái đang lảng vảng quanh dãy phòng nghỉ, cũng kinh ngạc không kém và khựng lại trong tích tắc. Hắn ta trợn tròn mắt nhìn Hoa, và trong phút chốc, Hoa bèn định thần lại được, và chợt nhận ra trên vai hắn đang vác theo một người bị bất tỉnh mà cô biết rất rõ.

"Đó là... bố!" Hoa sửng sốt.

"Hừ, chết tiệt," tên bịt mặt lẩm bẩm.

"Cái gì vậy? Khoan đã, anh là ai? Định mang ông ấy đi đâu?!"

Ngọc Hoa xông vào định bám lấy vai của tên bịt mặt đó: nhưng mọi chuyện lại không hề đơn giản như cô tưởng. Thân thủ và đòn thế của kẻ lạ mặt này cực kì lanh lẹ và nguy hiểm. Tay phải hắn ta vác Wang Yao, còn tay kia thì đối chọi với những đòn tấn công của Hoa. Đã hai lần Hoa kẹp được lấy vai hắn và định hạ đo ván hắn xuống đất, nhưng tên bịt mặt đều thoát được và nhất quyết không chịu giao Wang Yao ra. Cả hai bên giằng co nhau một hồi, cho đến khi Ngọc Hoa khoá lấy tay trái của tên bịt mặt lại, định hạ nốc ao đối thủ ngay tại chỗ bằng cách huých vào khuỷu chân hắn thì bỗng dưng, hắn ta bèn thẩy Yao xuống đất và tay phải lấy ra một chiếc khăn tay màu trắng, chồm tới bịt miệng và mũi của Hoa lại. Chiếc khăn mùi soa có tẩm thuốc mê ấy đã làm Ngọc Hoa dần dần bị rơi vào trạng thái bất tỉnh, không còn biết trời trăng gì nữa. Cô cố giãy giụa một hồi, nhưng cổ tay của tên bịt mặt đó cứng như đá - hắn ta kiên quyết dí cho cô thuốc mê và chỉ trong vòng ba mươi giây, Ngọc Hoa đã ngã lăn ra đất, hai mắt nhắm nghiền lại và không còn khả năng chống cự được nữa.

Tên bịt mặt nhìn Hoa một lát, rồi thở phào, "Cái con bé này khó đối phó thật. Không ngờ lại gặp một kẻ như nó ở đây. Nhưng mà mình không thể nấn ná ở đây lâu được; phải mang cái ông già Wang Yao này đi nhốt ở một chỗ nào đó mà không ai có thể tìm ra. Còn con bé này... nó sẽ tỉnh lại ngay thôi. Nhưng nó thực sự là ai thế nhỉ?" Hắn tự hỏi và quan sát Hoa, nhận thấy trên người của cô gái chẳng có điều gì đặc biệt khiến hắn phải chú ý đến ngoại trừ chiếc huy hiệu hình hoa mơ được cài ở trên ngực của cô. "Hoa mơ à? Hình như... mình đã từng gặp cái biểu tượng này ở đâu rồi thì phải?"

"... Không thể nhốt con bé này được - suy cho cùng, nó cũng chẳng có liên quan gì đến kế hoạch của mình; đụng vào nó thành ra lại rắc rối. Hãy cứ ném nó vào căn phòng kia trước đã. Khi tỉnh lại thì nó cũng sẽ quên hết mọi chuyện vừa diễn ra thôi."

Quyết định vậy, hắn ta bèn khiêng Ngọc Hoa vào trong căn buồng tối mịt nhưng đang mở toang cửa kia, và đặt cô nằm ở giữa sàn. Bước đầu như thế là xong. Nghĩ đơn giản vậy mà cuối cùng thực hiện thì lại phức tạp hơn hắn tưởng. Cuối cùng, tên bịt mặt đi ra ngoài, không khép cửa phòng lại, mà chỉ vác theo ông Wang Yao rồi chuồn thẳng.

* * *

~ Phụ chú ~

Parfait: một món kem. "Parfait" trong tiếng Pháp có nghĩa gốc là "sự hoàn hảo", giống như "perfect" vậy. Xuất xứ từ Pháp.

Biscotti: bánh bích quy Italia. Trong tiếng Pháp thì được gọi là "Biscuits de Prato" (Bánh bích quy xuất xứ từ thành phố Prato). Prato là tên của một thành phố và cũng là thủ phủ của vùng Tuscany, thuộc Italia.


	20. Chapter 10 (part 3)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 3).

Có những điều mà dù muốn hay không, thì chúng vẫn cứ ám ảnh Arthur Kirkland cho đến tận mãi ngày hôm nay. Khi chiếc đồng đồ bắt đầu đếm ngược lại quãng thời gian hạnh phúc của người khác, thì anh, lại lật lại những trang kí ức đau khổ của mình và nhìn thấy chui từ trong đó ra, chẳng khác nào truyện Harry Potter, những bóng ma của thời quá khứ đang dần hiện về. Chúng quây lại thành một đường tròn xung quanh tâm bão là anh, rồi xoay vòng trong nỗi điên cuồng dữ dội, nhấn chìm tất cả; trước khi mọi thứ trở về với sự bình yên rình rập vốn có và sớm bị rơi vào lãng quên. Nước rút xuống ống thoát nước. Anh hồi sức, vặn chặt lại cái vòi hoa sen để cho nó không bị rỏ nước nữa, và tiếp tục cuộc đời trong nỗ lực tuyệt vọng muốn chống lại tất cả những gì thuộc về mình, những gì mình đã từng trải qua, và những gì khiến anh nghĩ nó sẽ là cái gai trong mắt cho viễn cảnh về tương lai của anh sau này.

Thế nhưng tương lai của anh có gì? Một màn chắn xuất hiện trước mắt anh, ánh sáng của một ngày mới xuyên qua và tất cả như một sự nóng hừng hực bị che khuất bởi tấm màn chắn đó. Arthur mím môi, và mở to mắt đón nhận cái câu trả lời mang đầy nghĩa hàm ẩn và tính thách thức đó, như một kẻ thù giấu mặt; mà thấy cột sống của mình hơi lành lạnh.

Quay trở về với hiện thực đen tối mà Arthur đang bị vướng phải. Đêm Valentine. Muốn yên thân cũng còn không xong. Phải lọ mọ ra tận ngoài này để đi tìm thằng em chết tiệt của mình về. Nhưng rốt cuộc thì nó trốn đi đằng nào cơ chứ?

"Các người... các người có biết cái thằng bé đó là ai không?" Arthur hỏi đám vệ sĩ, người như đang muốn tức điên lên. "Nhưng mà quan trong hơn hết, là các ngươi đã gặp cái thằng bé mắc dịch đó ở đâu, hả?!"

Đám vệ sĩ ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, "Hơ... nhưng thưa Công tử Kirkland, vậy ra đứa trẻ đó không phải là em họ của cậu sao?"

"Hả? Thằng nhóc đó là em của anh à? Sao kì vậy, trước giờ tôi có nghe nói tới nó đâu," Amelia đứng bên cạnh cũng chêm vào. "Ê, Arthur, không phải nhà anh vừa mới đào đâu thêm một đứa lông mày sâu róm nữa chứ?"

"Trời ơi nó đúng là em họ của tôi!" Arthur tuyệt vọng rít lên. "Nhưng mà tại sao nó lại xuất hiện ở đây? Các người đã nhìn thấy nó ở đâu? Và ai đã ra lệnh cho các người đuổi theo nó?"

"Dạ thưa, xin Công tử Kirkland bớt giận. Chúng tôi vẫn đang cố hết sức để tìm ra em trai của công tử, nhưng cậu ta nhanh nhẹn và láu lỉnh quá. Hơn nữa, chúng tôi chỉ được lệnh từ cậu Giovanni Vargas là theo sát cậu ta thôi, chứ không được phép làm cho cậu ta mất vui ạ. Công tử Vargas tìm thấy em trai của Ngài ở dãy phòng nghỉ, gần chỗ hành lang Saint-Eugenie cùng với Tiểu thư Ashley Kirkland. Vì nghi ngờ thân thế của cậu Allistor nên cậu Vargas mới sai chúng tôi..."

"Khoan!" Athur ra hiệu cho tay vệ sĩ ngưng lại. "Ngươi vừa nói ai kia? Ngươi vừa gọi cái thằng ranh đó là gì?"

"Ơ... dạ, là cậu Allistor ạ," tên vệ sĩ trả lời.

Những trang hồi ức đầy ám ảnh bỗng quay lại, đập thẳng vào đầu Arthur khi anh nghe đến đoạn ấy. Cái gì? Ai kia? Người nào? Những câu hỏi cứ liên tục đập qua đập lại trong đầu anh như một trái bóng nảy qua nảy lại và vang lên những tiếng không dứt. Và bóng hình của người anh trai hiện về. "Allistor", hay còn có biệt danh là Scott, với kí ức về cái chết của người đàn bà đẹp nhất châu Âu thuở ấy, Hedy Lamarr, cùng hiện về một lượt, vồ vập và như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống cái-thằng-bé-Arthur-mới-bốn-tuổi trong tâm tưởng anh. Allistor Kirkland rời đi không chút gì tiếc nuối. Và Arthur, cậu em trai bé bỏng và hay khóc nhè của anh, cũng không hề nhớ là mình đã từng có cảm xúc gì khi nghe mẹ nói, "Từ giờ con không phải nhắc đến cái tên ấy nữa, Arthur. Mau mau đi uống sữa rồi về phòng ngủ đi."

"Nhưng anh Scott..."

"Mẹ đã bảo là đi ngủ! Ông Montgomery, ông dẫn nó ra đi."

Mệnh lệnh của bà Kirkland ngay lập tức được thi hành. Và Arthur bỗng nghe thấy tiếng "Xoảng!" của một chiếc li thuỷ tinh bị ném vỡ khi lão quản gia Montgomery khép lại cánh cửa phòng ngủ của mẹ đằng sau lưng mình. Đó là năm 2000. Và mảnh kí ức đó liền khoác lên mình một tấm áo choàng đen, tiếp tục lò dò ám theo thân chủ của mình cho đến tận mười bốn năm sau; vào ngày 14 tháng 2 năm 2014, khi Arthur nhận ra là từ nào đến giờ anh vẫn như đang trốn chạy, phủ nhận sự tồn tại của kí ức trong tâm trí anh vì anh tin đó là cách tốt nhất để tiếp tục cuộc sống, thì anh lại những muốn hét lên; và trở nên nông nổi bốc đồng khi bị bắt phải đối đầu trực diện với nó:

"Ngươi vừa nói cái gì hả? Allistor nào kia? Thằng bé đó tên là Peter Kirkland, một cái thằng nhãi ranh như nó mà sao dám tự mạo nhận mình là Allistor kia chứ! Nó là Peter Kirkland, Peter, nghe rõ chưa hả đồ ngu?" Arthur xông vào túm lấy cổ áo của tay vệ sĩ. "Chúng bay đúng là đồ vô tích sự. Mau mau đi tìm nó về đây, không thì chết với ta!"

"Không thể nào! Nhưng thưa cậu Kirkland, chính em họ của cậu đã bảo với Công tử Vargas - thậm chí còn trình ra cả một tấm vé nữa - nói rõ cậu ta là Allistor Kirkland."

"Nhóc con đó không thể nào là Allistor Kirkland được," Cuối cùng Amelia lên tiếng xác thực. "Ta đã quá quen với cái bản mặt của lão Scott từ hồi còn mới nằm trong nôi rồi. Ổng già hơn ta những mười sáu tuổi - thậm chí hồi lên bảy tuổi được mẹ dẫn đi chơi đến Brazil còn gặp ông ấy đang đú đởn với gái nữa mà. Bây giờ mà gặp lại, không biết cái ông già đó có còn trẻ trung phong độ được như ngày xưa nữa không, chứ đừng nói là bị "nhi đồng hoá" cho thành ra như thế này."

Cả hai tên vệ sĩ giật mình, "Sao?! Vậy tức là... đứa trẻ đó đã đưa cho chúng ta một tấm vé giả à?"

"Cái vé đó đâu thể làm giả được," Amelia cau mày. "Nhưng kể vậy thì cũng lạ. Làm sao cái thằng Peter đó lại có được tấm vé của lão Scott kia chứ?"

"Giời ơi, cô hỏi cái câu đó thì bố thằng nào biết?" Arthur giơ hai tay lên trên trời. "Thôi, đủ rồi. Đừng cà kê ở đây làm gì cho mất thời gian nữa. Các ngươi mỗi người chia ra làm hai ngả, thông báo thêm cho các vệ sĩ khác tới Vườn Hoa Hồng nữa để tìm ra cho bằng được thằng bé. Ta sẽ đi hướng này. Còn Amelia, nếu cô không làm cái gì mà chỉ ngồi ở đó rung đùi, thì chí ít cũng phải đứng dậy chỉ huy bọn này hộ tôi đi!"

"Ơ? Này Arthur, anh có cần phải nôn nóng đến vậy không? Có mỗi việc kiếm một đứa trẻ thôi mà cứ như là huy động cả một đoàn quân đi lục soát cả cái vườn này vậy," Amelia nói.

"Việc nó mất tích còn nghiêm trọng hơn những gì mà cô nghĩ đấy! Đã nói là giúp tôi thì cứ thế mà giúp đi, đừng có mà hỏi han lung tung lên nữa, chứ tôi khổ lắm rồi," Arthur cắt ngang lời của Amelia, rồi vội vã chạy đi tìm Peter thật; để lại cho Amelia há hốc miệng đứng lại đó với nhiệm vụ là chỉ đạo đám vệ sĩ đi tìm Peter. Thằng bé đó không thể trốn đi đâu xa, chắc chắn là chỉ quanh quẩn gần khu vực này thôi. Và Arthur phải tìm cho ra nó trước khi buổi tiếp tân bắt đầu!

* * *

Dạ hội đêm Thánh Valentine không phải lúc nào cũng làm cho con người ta cảm thấy thoải mái. Nhất là sau hơn mười lăm năm chứng kiến những buổi hội xuân tưng bừng như thế này rồi; Phu nhân Lise Jeanne d'Orleans, cuối cùng cũng đã có chút gì được gọi là bớt hứng thú với chúng. Dù thi thoảng trong đời sống nội tâm cô cũng có nhớ về các buổi dạ tiệc của những năm đầu thập niên 90. Năm 1994, khi Lise mới mười sáu tuổi và được mời đến dự một buổi dạ hội lớn do Phu nhân Madeleine De Guignes-et-Crétain tổ chức tại Toà thị chính; cô là một trong những học sinh của W Academy được nhận thiếp mời vì thành tích học tập xuất sắc của mình, "Hơn nữa, em cũng cần phải đến dự dạ hội một lần đi, Lise ạ," Thầy Julius Vargas, lúc đó đang là chủ nhiệm Khoa Văn học-Lịch sử trước khi được tiến cử vào chức Hiệu trưởng nhà trường, nói, "Đã là học sinh của W Academy thì chí ít cũng phải biết khiêu vũ với ngoại giao một chút chứ." Công tử Francis Bonnefoy của hai mươi năm trước bỗng dưng xông ra từ một bụi cây trong vườn hoa khiến cho cô giật mình suýt hét toáng lên. Nhưng cậu đã nhanh chóng chồm tới bịt miệng Lise lại và chờ cho một đám các vị tiểu thư dáo dác quanh vườn hoa gọi tên cậu mãi mà không thấy đâu đi khuất rồi, thì mới chịu buông cô ra, thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"May quá, họ đi rồi," Francis lẩm bẩm. "Người đâu mà bám dai thế không biết."

Lise bèn vung tay đập vào vai cậu chàng lạ hoắc đó một phát, "Này, có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy? Cậu là ai?"

"Hả? Cậu không biết tôi là ai ư?" Francis ngạc nhiên, rồi nhìn cô một hồi. "Chà, một vị tiểu thư xinh xắn như thế này mà lại không biết tôi là thế nào?"

"Nói ngay kẻo tôi cho cậu ăn vả đấy," Lise nghiêm túc.

"Ấy! Tôi biết rồi, đừng đánh. Chà, con gái gì mà cứ đòi thượng cẳng tay hạ cẳng chân vậy," Francis cười trừ. "Mà có thực là cậu không biết tôi không đấy? Tôi là Francis Bonnefoy, "Francis Bonnefoy" đấy, liệu cậu có nghe qua chưa?"

Lise ậm ừ một lát, rồi chơm chớp mắt, nói, "Ừ thì nghe cũng quen quen."

Trời! "Nghe cũng quen quen" cơ đấy! Nội câu đó thôi là đã đủ giáng cho Francis một đòn chí mạng rồi. Cậu nổi tiếng thế này, hào hoa giàu có thế này, có nhiều bạn gái thế này, lại là người thừa kế chính tông của dòng tộc Bonnefoy danh tiếng khắp thế giới ai ai cũng biết mặt chứ đừng nói là phải nhắc đến tên thì mới nhớ - thế mà lại có người dám ngó lơ cậu như vậy đấy. Francis, do sốc quá mà lùi nhanh lại, rồi gập người xuống, tay phải ôm lấy trán như đang bị một cơn buồn nôn; có thể là đối với Lise của hai mươi năm trước thì đó quả là một động tác khó hiểu; nhưng đối với Lise của hai mươi năm sau, đang thảnh thơi ngồi trong vườn hoa hồng và hoài niệm những năm tháng xưa cũ, thì vẻ mặt của Francis khi ngước nhìn cô trong quá khứ, ngay sau cái giây phút bị dộng cho một đòn tinh thần đau điếng ấy, quả là buồn cười không đỡ được.

Lise cười khúc khích một mình, và tiếp tục nhớ lại hình ảnh của Công tử Francis Bonnefoy ngày nào vẫn hiện rõ mồm một trong đầu mình: trợn tròn mắt nhìn cô, kinh ngạc không thốt nên lời, mà khi mở miệng nói được thì cũng hỏi cô bằng giọng run run: "Sao? Cậu vừa nói cái gì cơ? Đến cả tôi là Hoàng tử Francis của W Academy mà cậu cũng không biết à? Rốt cuộc thì cậu là ai, từ đâu đến vậy? Trái Đất có biết đến sự tồn tại của một người như cậu không?"

"Đau quá, đừng có mà lắc vai tôi như vậy! Tôi thấy cậu mới là kẻ vừa rớt từ Sao Hoả xuống đấy! Tôi không biết cậu là ai thì có ảnh hưởng gì đến hoà bình của nhân loại không hả?!" Lise đáp trả lại, và cố giằng tay Francis ra khỏi người mình.

"Lise, em bị làm sao thế?" Và đoạn hồi tưởng kết thúc khi Ngài Francis Bonnefoy của thời hiện tại, vừa mới đi vào trong biệt thự để lấy cho vợ mình li nước mát và khi ra ngoài thì thấy cô Lise đang dở chứng ngồi cười một mình, cất tiếng. "Bộ có cái gì vui lắm vừa diễn ra hả?"

"Không, em chỉ đang tự tiêu khiển bằng cách nhớ lại chuyện quá khứ thôi mà," Lise nói. "Thời mà chúng mình còn học ở W Academy ấy, quả là đáng yêu thật."

Francis liền nhanh nhảu, "À, có phải em đang nhớ đến cái giai thoại mà người ta đã lên quyết định tạc tượng khoả thân của anh và đặt giữa Quảng Trường Thế Giới của Học viện W, và xung quanh bức tượng đó có một dàn đồng ca cùng hát "Thế giới ghi tên anh" vào ngày lễ khánh thành không?"

Nhân tiện khi nhắc đến cái quá khứ chói sáng của mình, Francis liền ngúng nguẩy lấp lánh các vì sao, giơ tay phải lên làm dấu chính nghĩa và có lẽ là sẽ tiếp tục ba hoa về cái thành tích của mình nếu ngay sau đó vợ của ông, Lise d'Orleans, không cau mày lại và phũ phàng nói:

"Không, thực sự thì cái phần đó đáng buồn nôn hơn là đáng cười, anh yêu ạ. Em còn nhớ là ngay sau cái ngày anh quyết định làm lễ vén màn bức tượng đó, mọi người đã quyết định đỗ xe ở cửa sau chứ chẳng còn ai dám xông vào trường bằng cửa trước nữa."

"Có em đây thây," Francis vẫn không biết xấu hổ. Và quả đúng là chỉ có mỗi cô Lise, lúc đó vì không biết tí gì, nên đã bước vào trong Quảng Trường mà ngước cổ nhìn lên, á khẩu vì bị cái vẻ hào hoa lấp lánh đang đứng trơ trụi thành một khối đá cẩm thạch có một không hai đó đập vào mắt.

"Sao hồi ấy người ta lại có thể bầu cho anh cái chức Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh được cơ chứ?" Lise hỏi. "Thôi quên chuyện đó đi. Cảm ơn anh vì li nước. Mọi chuyện trong đó vẫn ổn thoả cả chứ?"

"Louise đang điều hành mọi việc rất suôn sẻ. Xem ra con bé đã trưởng thành, đủ tuổi để sắp xếp chuyện nhà cửa đâu ra đó được rồi," Francis hài lòng. Đoạn ông ghé xuống tai vợ, nói, "Em xem, đến ngay cả người lớn như chúng ta mà cũng bị nó cho ra rìa, không được phép tham dự buổi họp mặt những người thừa kế tương lai là đủ biết con bé quyết đoán thế này rồi đấy."

"Chà chà, em thì sao cũng được - cứ phải ở trong bốn bức tường với hàng đống người như thế mãi thì cũng thấy ngột ngạt lắm. Dù sao thì buổi tiếp tân đó cũng là được mở ra là để dành riêng cho bọn trẻ mà. Em cũng nghĩ người lớn chúng ta không nên đến làm gì để ra vẻ kìm kẹp chúng nó. Thanh niên thì cứ nên để cho tụi nó thoả sức vui chơi và gặp gỡ nhau chứ, phải không hả," Lise đáp. "Chúng ta ra đây hít thở không khí trong lành cũng rất tuyệt mà."

"Ừ, giữa một buổi vũ hội ồn ào cũng nên có một phút yên tĩnh chứ," Francis đồng tình. "Em có muốn sang đằng kia không Lise? Anh vừa tình cờ gặp được Monsieur Dudley ở bên đó, chúng ta có thể sang nói chuyện với cậu ta một chút."

"Monsieur Dudley?" Lise hỏi. "Ý anh nói đến Bá tước D. của Anh Quốc sao? Cậu ta cũng có mặt ở đây ư?"

"Đúng vậy. Và Bá tước cũng dắt theo vị hôn thê của mình đến dự tiệc nữa. Có thể em sẽ thích nói chuyện với cô ấy đấy," Francis nói. "Họ đang đứng ở ngoài vọng lâu. Vừa nãy khi thấy anh đi ngang qua, cậu Dudley có mời sang đó để ngắm cảnh. Em cũng đi chứ?"

"Ừm, nghe cũng được đấy," Lise đồng ý và đứng dậy rời khỏi ghế. "Ở vọng lâu có thể nhìn ngắm được nhiều cảnh đẹp lắm. Nhưng... phải rồi Francis, em nghe nói là năm ngoái Bá tước D. đã kết hôn rồi mà. Thế hoá ra cậu ta chưa cưới vợ à?"

"Ồ chưa, cậu ta chưa kết hôn đâu," Francis nói. "Em không nhớ là năm ngoái chúng ta đã nhận được thiệp mời, rồi sau đó thì vì lí do gì đó mà họ đã hoãn lễ cưới này rồi sao? Cả hai nhà cứ lùm xùm với nhau một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn phải để cho hai đứa cưới nhau. Khách khứa đã chuẩn bị quà cáp hết cả rồi mà đến phút cuối vẫn kêu hoãn cưới - mà đó lại là do các bác các cậu ở bên nhà dâu không ưng chú rể đấy nhé. Rõ khổ."

"Ha ha, chắc nhà đó chỉ có mỗi một cô con gái quý hoá nên họ mới đâm khó tính vậy thôi. Em cũng muốn gặp cô con dâu tương lai của gia đình Bá tước lắm," Lise nói. "Chắc cô ấy phải đáng yêu lắm nhỉ?"

* * *

Đội tìm kiếm Peter Kirkland, hay còn được gọi là "Đội lùng bắt Peter Kirkland", càng lúc càng thể hiện sự ăn hại của mình khiến cho Arthur không thể nào không muốn cầm cái máy cắt cỏ xén mấy bụi cây trong Vườn De Rosellois đi để lôi ra cho bằng được cái thằng em tội nợ mà đáng lẽ ra anh phải đem nhốt ở nhà, "Tại sao lại như thế được? Rốt cuộc là nó đang trốn ở đâu chứ?" Arthur sốt ruột nhìn quanh. Anh đã đi dọc khắp các hàng rào cây xanh và chạy qua giàn dây leo Thung lũng Hoa Tường vi để tìm Peter, nhưng một chút tăm hơi của thằng bé cũng không có. Cuộc tìm kiếm đã khiến cho anh như bị dẫn vào một mê cung của các loài hoa vậy: đi lòng vòng mãi, quẩn quanh mãi nhưng vẫn cứ quay lại đúng chỗ cũ mà trắng tay vẫn hoàn tay trắng. Tin tức từ bọn vệ sĩ thì cũng chưa thấy gì khả quan. Thử hỏi sao Arthur lại không tức quá mà tiện chân đá vào cái bụi rậm bên cạnh anh một phát cho được! "Peter, cái thằng ranh con chết tiệt này; rồi lúc về mày chết với tao!" Arthur rủa thầm trong bụng, tay bóp nát một đoá hồng nhung cạnh đó và mặc cho những chiếc gai ẩn trong bụi cây có cào xước lòng bàn tay của mình, anh vẫn nghiến răng và thở hắt một cái, thái độ bất cần nhưng vẫn chưa hả được cơn giận trong lòng - mà không biết rằng, có người lúc này ở trong biệt thự đang ngầm theo dõi anh.

Đó là một người tóc đỏ, gương mặt thanh tú và lịch lãm; nhưng có cái miệng lộ vẻ rắn rỏi và cương quyết đến mức mà khi có lẽ khi có chuyện gì vui thì sẽ ngay lập tức bật ra những tiếng cười nghe rất nhã nhặn, thậm chí là đáng yêu, nhưng thực chất thì lại nghiêm nghị và dễ khiến người ta có cảm giác đó là một con người tuy rộng lượng nhưng khó có thể bị lợi dụng hay qua mặt được. Cặp lông mày rậm làm tăng thêm nét quyến rũ cho đôi mắt màu xanh lục lúc nào cũng có vẻ bình thản - một vẻ bình thản kiêu hãnh của những nhà quý tộc thực sự, chẳng cần khoa trương một cách sáo rỗng quyền lực hay địa vị của mình như những tay trùm tư bản lõi đời hay những kẻ giàu sụ lên nhờ ngành công nghiệp xi-nê, mà chỉ cần đứng đó, mỉm cười chìm đắm trong những suy nghĩ riêng tư nhưng có thể thay đổi được cả thế giới xung quanh.

Và anh kín đáo ngắm nhìn Arthur Kirkland qua một cặp ống nhòm nhỏ. Nhoẻn miệng cười. Như thể cảnh tượng anh đang thấy là một cái gì đó thú vị lắm.

"Hey, _Scott_," Mikkel Johansen, con trai của nhà tỉ phú người Đan Mạch Edvard Johansen, lên tiếng. "Anh còn đứng đó làm gì vậy?"

Và rồi nhà quý tộc tóc đỏ ấy liền quay mặt lại, mỉm cười.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Scott hỏi.

"Còn hỏi nữa à? Anh quả thật làm cho bọn này bất ngờ quá đấy. Đã tự dưng xuất hiện trong buổi tiệc này mà chẳng thông báo gì trước - tôi thậm chí còn ngỡ là anh đang phiêu du ở Canada hay ở một nước châu Á nào đó nữa cơ. Mà này, vụ này là thế nào đấy hử?" Mikkel kết thúc lời nói của mình bằng một câu hỏi, rồi chỉ tay về phía một thằng bé loắt choắt tóc vàng đang khóc nhè trên vai của Berwald Oxenstierna, đứa em họ người Thuỵ Điển của Mikkel. Berwald đang bế thằng bé lên và dụi dụi tay lên lưng nó để dỗ dành cho nó hết khóc; còn Tino Vainamoinen, người đứng bên cạnh Berwald lúc đó cũng đang nở nụ cười hiền lành và tỏ ra rất âu yếm thằng bé lạ mặt ấy.

Mikkel không hề biết rằng, thằng bé tóc vàng đó chính là Peter Kirkland, đứa em họ tội nợ mà nãy giờ Arthur đang căng mắt ra tìm kiếm.

"Nó là ai vậy?" Mikkel hỏi Scott. "Bỗng nhiên anh kiếm đâu ra một thằng oắt con rồi bảo tụi này phải chăm sóc nó là thế nào? Giải thích chuyện này đi chứ! Ê, Scott, có tháo cái cặp ống nhòm đó ra không thì bảo?"

"Hu hu hu," Peter vẫn cứ sụt sịt, mặc cho Berwald và Tino có dỗ dành đến đâu đi chăng nữa.

"Ngoan nào bé. Có chuyện gì làm cho em sợ hả? Coi nào, em đã an toàn rồi mà. Chúng ta không làm hại em đâu," Tino dịu dàng nói.

"Hay là nó sợ Scott nhỉ, hay là không thích Mikkel?" Berwald nghi ngờ. Nhưng Tino chỉ im lặng, nhìn Berwald với vẻ hơi ái ngại không dám nói: bởi vì nếu xét về bề ngoài, Berwald đã trông đáng sợ hơn Scott và Mikkel rất nhiều rồi, vậy mà đứa bé tóc vàng này cũng còn không sợ, ôm lấy vai cậu ta và khóc bù lu bù loa hết cả lên như đang úp mặt vào một cái gối - vậy thì hà cớ gì nó phải sợ Scott và Mikkel cơ chứ.

"Mikkel, đừng hung hăng thế," bây giờ thì đến lượt Lukas Bondevik, cậu em họ người Na Uy và cũng là bạn thân nhất của Mikkel, đứng bên cạnh nói xen vào. "Anh không nhìn thấy là anh Scott đang bận theo dõi cậu em trai quý hoá của anh ta sao?"

"Hả? Arthur Kirkland á?" Mikkel cau mày, không nhận ra là lời nói của anh vừa rồi đã khiến cho thằng bé Peter ở phía đằng sau giật thót. "Anh em muốn đoàn tụ với nhau thì cứ thẳng thắn mà gặp gỡ trao đổi, không tại nhà thì ở đây cũng được. Vậy mà cứ phải theo dõi với thám thính bí mật kiểu mafia xử nhau như thế làm gì?" Mikkel cứ thế mà nói huỵch toẹt ra, không thèm câu nệ ai cả.

Nhưng Scott thì lại bật cười trước cái điệu bộ xấc xược và nóng nảy của Mikkel, "Ha ha, cậu nghĩ như vậy thật à?"

Lukas cũng cười khẩy, đá mắt sang chỗ anh họ của mình, "Chà, Mikkel; nếu ai trên đời mà cũng may mắn có được cái tính bộc trực thẳng thắn, tình cảm phân minh rạch ròi như anh thì có phải là đã đỡ đi được nhiều thứ rồi không? Đằng này, ở đây lại toàn những kẻ chỉ giỏi chơi khăm nhau..."

"Đúng, đúng rồi đấy. Số tôi là chúa ghét ba cái loại cứ thích chơi khăm người khác," Mikkel nhảy vào tán đồng, không hề nhận ra là mình đang cắt ngang lời Lukas và cũng không hề nhận ra là cậu ta đang đá đểu mình.

"Ấy, Lukas, cậu nói như thế là không đúng rồi," Scott sửa lại chiếc ống nhòm một chút, trước khi quay mặt lại và nói chuyện trực diện với mấy anh em họ của Mikkel. "Thú thật là tôi cũng muốn gặp riêng Arthur lắm chứ. Nhưng mẹ lại không cho phép - và ngay cả khi không hỏi, tôi cũng biết là bà ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ cho phép tôi gặp nó đâu. Thế nên là bây giờ chỉ còn cách là lén lút gặp nhau thôi."

"Lén lút gặp nhau" à? Peter Kirkland, lúc đó đang ngồi giữa Berwald Oxenstierna và Tino Vainamoinen, nghe đến chỗ đó mà cảm thấy hơi có chút nghi ngờ. Có một điểm khá rõ ràng trong câu chuyện mà nãy giờ cậu được nghe, đó là cái người tóc đó tên "Scott" này, hay "Allistor Kirkland" như trước đó anh ta đã giới thiệu với cậu, đang lên kế hoạch gì đó để được gặp gỡ riêng với Arthur. Nhưng rốt cuộc thì anh ta là ai? Đang toan tính điều gì khi đưa cậu tới đây và gửi cho mấy người này? Peter ngước mắt lên nhìn Berwald, rồi ngoảnh sang nhìn Tino với những ý nghĩ đầy ngờ vực trong đầu - nhưng đôi mắt mở to của cậu lúc đó lại tỏ ra ngây thơ, ngơ ngác đến mức chúng đã gần như che khuất đi những suy nghĩ phức tạp mà một đứa trẻ thì thường không giỏi giấu diếm và hay để lộ rõ ra ngoài, chỉ để lại trên gương mặt bé bỏng một nét sợ hãi thuần tuý khiến Berwald và Tino không khỏi không cảm thấy bối rối; nhưng rồi hai cậu cũng động lòng thương cảm, như có chút thấu hiểu cảm giác bây giờ của Peter và tỏ ra hết sức ân cần để an ủi cậu bé.

Hai người đặt cậu bé lên ghế nệm và ngồi bên cạnh cậu. Tino lấy ra trong túi áo một viên kẹo sôcôla, đưa cho Peter và nói, "Đây nè, anh biết là em đang sợ tụi anh, đúng không? Nhưng yên tâm đi em, tụi anh không phải là người xấu đâu. Em ăn kẹo đi, rồi nín khóc nha."

"Đúng vậy đấy," Đến cả Berwald Oxenstierna, một người nổi tiếng là lúc nào cũng có vẻ mặt nghiêm khắc và hầm hầm ám khí trông rất đáng sợ, cũng mỉm cười và dịu giọng lại khi nói với Peter! "Em cứ ăn kẹo đi, rồi thích chơi trò gì, anh mang đến cho. Chỗ này nhiều game thú vị lắm, em muốn chơi bao nhiêu cũng được."

"Ôi mẹ ơi, thằng kia... nó cười kìa. Trong khi mình là anh họ của nó, đã cố gắng suốt cả bao nhiêu năm vẫn không làm nó cười được - vậy mà cái thằng bé lạ mặt kia lại làm được..." Mikkel đứng gần đó bèn tối sầm mặt lại và suýt muốn ngã ngửa ra khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của Berwald dành cho Peter. Trong khi đó Lukas, bình tĩnh hơn, thì chỉ gật gù đá đểu, "Ừm, không thể phủ nhận được là trẻ con thì thường có sức lan toả mang tính đáng yêu và tích cực hơn là một số thằng to đầu mà dại," với vế sau của câu nói, tất nhiên, là để phiếm chỉ Mikkel và cái độ ngốc khó đỡ của cậu ta.

Nhưng Peter, ngay cả khi đã hơi nín khóc vì nhận được tình cảm săn sóc lẫn toàn bộ sự chú ý từ Berwald và Tino, vẫn cứ nghĩ tới Arthur Kirkland và rợn người khi mường tượng ra cảnh sẽ bị ăn mắng, thậm chí là bị đánh đòn, một khi mà bị anh ta tóm được và lôi về nhà. Cuối cùng, cậu bé bèn ngoảnh sang chỗ Scott, người mà lúc đó vẫn còn đang mải mê với cái ống nhòm của mình, rồi quyết định nhảy xuống ghế nệm để tiến tới chỗ anh ta:

"Anh, anh ơi!" Peter giật giật lưng áo của Scott.

"Gì thế hả nhóc?" Scott nhìn xuống hỏi.

"Anh Arthur... ảnh đang tìm em, đúng không?" Peter run run hỏi, vẫn còn ngân ngấn nước mắt. "Lúc nãy ở trong vườn hoa em đã nghe cả rồi. Anh ấy không biết em đang ở đây, và chắc chắn sẽ mang em về, phạt em ở trong nhà và mãi mãi không được đi dự tiệc, không được ăn bánh kem nữa! Có đúng vậy không anh? Em sợ lắm!"

Nhưng Scott chỉ phì cười trước sự ngây thơ của Peter.

"Ha ha ha! Em nghĩ thế thật hả?" Anh ta hỏi.

"Đừng nói thế chứ, Scott," Tino tỏ vẻ bất bình. "Nếu anh đã đưa thằng bé tới đây mà không cho Arthur biết, thì chính anh mới là người phải chịu trách nhiệm cho việc này mới đúng. Lại đây nào, em bé, em đừng sợ; tụi anh sẽ bảo vệ em mà."

"Ôi trời, xem kìa Tino. Cậu nghĩ tôi là loại người nào kia chứ?" Scott nói. "Có thể trong mắt các cậu thì tôi cũng cùng một giuộc với Mikkel, cũng là những tay không-giỏi-làm-anh-hai đánh bạn với nhau cả thôi; nhưng chí ít thì tôi cũng không phải là kẻ làm xong rồi phủi tay đi luôn như vậy. Nè, Peter. Anh đã nói là bỏ rơi em hồi nào đâu? Chẳng phải là anh đã đưa em đến chỗ an toàn rồi sao? Anh đảm bảo với em là dù Arthur có tài thánh đến mấy thì cũng không thể tìm ra em được đâu."

"Uầy, tuyên bố gì tự tin thế ông tướng?" Mikkel giở giọng đùa cợt, hất hàm về phía Peter. "Không sợ tụi này giao nó cho Arthur à?"

"Này này, anh đừng làm cho nó sợ chứ," Tino nhắc nhở.

"Ngay cả khi cậu có bán đứng tôi, Mikkel ạ, thì tôi cũng đã tính toán mọi chuyện đâu vào đấy hết rồi," Scott nhún vai, nhếch mép cười. "Hơn nữa, nếu như cậu không ưa thằng bé này, thì tôi cũng sẽ không làm phiền cậu đâu. Tôi sẽ đưa nó cho Berwald và Tino trông nom nó."

Và anh quay sang phía Peter, "Sao hả Peter? Em có thích ở chung với anh Berwald và anh Tino không hả? Anh sẽ nhờ họ trông em - sẽ không để cho Arthur tóm được em đâu mà sợ."

"Ơ... có thật không ạ?" Peter mở to mắt hỏi.

"Ê, Scott, tự mình quyết định thế đó hả?" Mikkel lại nhảy vào. "Tôi đã nói là tôi không ưa thằng bé hồi nào đâu? Thế là không công bằng tí nào. Chỉ để cho Berwald và Tino giữ nó thôi sao?"

"Thôi im đi Mikkel," Lukas ngắt lời. "Anh Scott nói đúng rồi đấy. Đứa bé dễ thương như thế, để cho một kẻ bị thịt như anh nuôi nấng thì nó sẽ thành ra cái giống gì?"

"Nhưng... nhưng như thế vẫn không công bằng chút nào!" Mikkel cãi lại.

Tuy vậy, Scott vẫn làm bộ không quan tâm đến thái độ dùng dằng như trẻ con đòi quà của Mikkel. Anh tiếp tục trò chuyện với Berwald và Tino về việc chăm sóc bé Peter:

"Sao? Hai người có thích thằng bé không để tôi còn để nó lại nào? Còn Peter, em có thích ở chung nhà với hai anh này không?"

"Scott à," Berwald nói. "Quả thực là chúng tôi rất thích có Peter ở đây. Nhưng anh làm vậy liệu có ổn thoả không? Arthur rất có thể sẽ..."

"Hơ? Không! Em không muốn về với anh Arthur đâu," bỗng nhiên Peter lên tiếng, cắt ngang lời của Berwald. "Nếu em mà về, chắc chắn em sẽ bị phạt, bị anh ấy mắng... Em không về đâu. Hai anh đồng ý cho em ở lại với hai anh đi! Làm ơn đi mà! Đừng đuổi em đi nhé!"

"Em à, tụi anh rất thích giữ em ở lại," Tino nói, không khỏi cảm thấy bối rối trước vẻ khẩn nài của Peter. "Em đừng lo lắng quá. Tụi anh nhất định sẽ sắp xếp chuyện này ổn thoả mà."

"Ứ ừ! Nhưng hai anh phải hứa là sẽ giữ em lại đã!" Peter vùng vằng.

Berwald và Tino nhìn nhau, rồi nhìn Peter một lúc trước khi hướng mắt sang chỗ Scott.

Nhưng Scott chỉ nhún vai, mỉm cười như thể chính anh cũng nghĩ là chẳng còn cách nào khác: có lẽ Berwald và Tino phải đưa thằng bé Peter về nhà họ sau buổi tối hôm nay thôi.

"Scott, anh thật là..." Tino nhăn mặt nói. "Toàn đặt chúng tôi vào những tình huống khó xử thôi."

"Tuỳ hai người thôi," Scott thản nhiên nói.

* * *

Quay trở về với cuộc hành trình tìm kiếm Peter (mà nói đúng hơn phải là "Cuộc hành trình khốn khổ để lùng sục cho ra thằng nhóc mắc dịch Peter được huy động bởi Arthur Kirkland") vẫn chưa có kết quả gì, ngoài chuyện Arthur đang phát điên phát cuồng lên vì bị một cái gai hoa hồng đâm trúng lưng ra.

"Lũ chết tiệt! Sắp tới giờ chầu rồi mà chúng bay vẫn còn bắt tao ngồi đây để tìm một thằng nhãi!" Arthur tức giận, lăm lăm giơ tay lên trời như thể đang doạ nạt một kẻ vô hình đang lơ lửng trên cao. Đó là thói quen của anh - một thói quen chửi đời rất dễ khiến cho người khác hiểu lầm và tưởng là anh đang bị điên hay sao mà đi nói chuyện với không khí như vậy. Nhưng anh bất cần. Và trong lúc sôi máu và quay vòng vòng thành một đường tròn, vừa xoay vừa nhảy lò cò vì bị một cái gai đâm phải, anh lại nổi xung lên mà móc điện thoại ra... gọi điện cho mấy tay cận vệ ở nhà.

"Sao rồi? Lão Montgomery đã tỉnh chưa?" Arthur hỏi. "Các người đã phát hiện ra kẻ nào đã đánh ngất lão ấy và mang thằng Peter đi chưa hả?"

"Dạ thưa, cậu chủ cứ yên tâm - ông Montgomery đã tỉnh dậy rồi ạ," tên vệ sĩ đáp. "Chúng tôi vẫn đang tìm kiếm dấu vết của kẻ đã mang cậu Peter đi. Có vẻ hắn ta đã đột nhập vào biệt thự bằng cửa sổ, thưa cậu chủ."

"Đột nhập vào bằng cửa sổ ư?" Arthur dần mất bình tĩnh. "Thế thì nó là ai? Siêu đạo chích hay là cái thằng quái nào mà lại đi phá nát cả một đống hệ thống bảo vệ biệt thự nghiêm ngặt như thế, vậy mà các người vẫn không hay biết tí nào. Đã thế nó lại còn tốt bụng đến mức dẫn cái thằng Peter đến đây dự tiệc nữa? Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra thế này?!"

"Xin cậu Arthur bình tĩnh. Chúng tôi vẫn đang cố hết sức để kiểm soát tình hình..."

"Bình tĩnh cái đầu các người ấy!" Arthur tuyệt vọng hét lên qua điện thoại. "Lỡ cái kẻ đột nhập đó cũng có mặt tại bữa tiệc này thì sao? Có thể là nãy giờ hắn đã đưa Peter đi đến tận phương trời nào mà ta không biết rồi! Trời ơi là trời, thế thì còn đi kiếm thằng bé làm gì nữa kia chứ!"

Đúng vậy. Sao mà nãy giờ Arthur lại không tính đến trường hợp này, lại cứ đâm đầu vào tìm Peter mà chẳng thèm suy nghĩ gì cả. Rốt cuộc Arthur đành kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện bằng câu, "Thôi đủ rồi, các người cứ điều tra đi - hỏi lão Montgomery cho rõ vào. Được thế nào hay thế ấy!" Và tắt điện thoại.

Ngay lúc đó, một tiếng chuông điện thoại khác bỗng vang lên.

"Gì nữa đây?"

Arthur, vì đang mải ôm đầu hối hận về quyết định sai lầm của mình, đương nhiên là cảm thấy cực kì khó chịu khi bị tiếng chuông đó làm phiền. Nhưng ở bên đầu dây lại là Amelia, người cũng đang tìm kiếm thằng nhóc Peter đó hộ anh.

"Hey hey, Arthur Sâu Róm đó hả? Sao giọng anh nghe gắt gỏng thế?" Amelia hỏi.

"Thì sao?" Arthur đáp trả. "Tôi đang điên đầu đây. Đừng có ở đó mà giỡn nữa. Tìm được chút manh mối nào về Peter chưa hả?"

"Hì hì, thì thấy được chút dấu vết tôi mới gọi cho anh chứ," Amelia nói. "Tôi không tìm được thằng nhóc Peter đó cho anh. Nhưng mà có một đứa bé khác - bảo là em họ của anh - nói là đã gặp thằng nhóc đó đấy. Anh có muốn nói chuyện với nó không hả, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Alô, anh Arthur ơi, có đúng là anh đang ở bên đó không? Là em - Ashley đây!" Và từ bên kia điện thoại bỗng vang lên một giọng nói trong trẻo và hồn nhiên.

"Hả, Ashley? Là em sao?" Arthur ngạc nhiên. "Sao em lại chơi ở ngoài vườn vậy? Anh đã bảo đám quản gia trông nom em cho cẩn thận rồi kia mà, sao lại còn để cho em chạy ra ngoài đây? Mấy cái tên ăn hại này... còn em, Ashley, em đi vào trong biệt thự đi."

"Ơ... nhưng tụi em đang chơi trốn tìm rất vui mà?" Ashley nói.

"Trời ơi! Lại còn chơi trốn với chẳng tìm nữa chứ!" Arthur thốt lên. "Anh đã bảo đi vào trong thì đi vào trong, Ashley. À mà khoan, suýt thì quên khuấy mất. Ashley, em nói là em biết gì về thằng nhóc Peter đó hả?"

"Ơ, Peter... nào ạ?" Ashley ngơ ngác. "Peter nào hở chị Amelia?"

"Peter chính là cái thằng nhóc tự xưng là Allistor Kirkland đấy," Amelia nhắc. "Em biết gì về nó, nói cho anh Arthur biết đi."

"A! Là cái cậu bé khóc nhè đó hả? Ôi trời, hoá ra cậu ta không phải là người nhà Kirkland sao? Em biết là cậu ta nói dối mà! Anh Arthur, cậu ấy tự dưng đưa ra một tấm vé giả cho anh Giovanni Vargas, rồi tự mạo nhận mình là con cháu của gia tộc Kirkland đấy. Em đã nghi ngờ từ sớm rồi mà," Ashley nói.

"Phải rồi, tấm vé đó," Arthur chợt nhớ ra. "Kể tiếp đi, Ashley; Giovanni không nhận ra đó là đồ giả à?"

"Không," Ashley nói. "Anh Giovanni còn xem xét một hồi, bảo đó là tấm vé thật nữa. Rồi sau đó, anh Giovanni bảo sẽ chơi trốn tìm cùng chúng em, thế nên em với cái cậu Alllis... à không, Peter đó mới chạy ra ngoài vườn để tìm chỗ núp đấy chứ."

Khoan! Một cú khựng lại khiến cho Arthur nhớ ra tất cả. Anh bắt đầu lật lại vụ án, và mọi suy nghĩ cũng bắt đầu từ đó mà phi nhanh như gió để đi đến kết luận cuối cùng: đúng vậy, tên lạ mặt đã đưa Peter đi - tại sao hắn lại có tấm thiệp mời của Allistor chứ?

Và sẽ như thế nào... nếu đó không phải là một tấm thiệp giả...

"Ha ha, bắt đầu thú vị rồi đây!" Scott cười lớn, mắt vẫn dán vào cái ống nhòm.

"Arthur có vẻ đã phát hiện ra anh rồi đấy, Scott ạ," Lukas nhếch mép cười. "Thế nào đây? Có định thoát thân không để tụi này còn mở đường máu cho nào?"

"Có, có chứ - tất nhiên là phải trốn rồi, sợ quá đi," Scott đùa, rồi nhìn sang Berwald và Tino. "Các cậu ở đây chăm sóc cho Peter cẩn thận nhé, tôi phải trốn đây, kẻo bị ăn đòn mê tơi mất. Hà hà!"

"Anh ta chơi ác ác thật đấy," Mikkel lẩm bẩm.

"Thật không thể tin nổi. Thực sự anh ta có cảm thấy một chút trách nhiệm nào đối với bé Peter không vậy?" Tino hỏi.

"Tớ đoán là không," Berwald nói.

* * *

Lạy Chúa! Có mỗi một chuyện đơn giản như thế thôi mà Arthur cũng không nghĩ ra được!

"Scott... phải rồi... sao mình không nghĩ ra chuyện đó kia chứ? Rất có thể anh ta cũng xuất hiện trong bữa tiệc này," Arthur vò đầu, không biết phải kêu lên thế nào - nhưng ngay trong lúc đó quả thực là anh rất muốn rít lên để cho bõ cái cơn bế tắc này. "Tức thật! Cái tên đó!"

Tức mình, Arthur những muốn ném thẳng cái điện thoại vào xuống đất. Nhưng giọng nói của Ashley từ bên đầu dây điện thoại lại tiếp tục vang lên:

"Arthur à, anh có sao không? Bộ em vừa nói gì làm anh giận hả?"

"Không... không có gì đâu," Arthur cố nén cơn giận lại. "Ashley, em đưa máy cho Amelia hộ anh cái. Anh cần nói chuyện với chị ấy."

"Tôi đây, Arthur," Amelia nhanh chóng nhận lấy máy điện thoại. "Có chuyện gì mà anh nói như sắp bị nhồi máu cơ tim thế?"

"Nhồi máu cơ tim à? Ừ, tôi đang bị nhồi đến mức muốn trào máu ra khỏi họng đấy!" Arthur gắt. "Cái tên Scott đó... tôi đã bị hắn chơi cho một vố rồi! Cô bảo bọn vệ sĩ tiếp tục tìm kiếm thằng Peter đi; rồi chuẩn bị về phòng nhiếp chính là vừa rồi đấy. Chứ ở đây hoài cũng chẳng được ích lợi gì đâu."

"Hả, Scott ở đây à? Anh đang nói cái gì mà lạ thế? Khoan! Ê này, đừng cúp máy chứ," Nhưng Amelia chưa kịp dứt lời thì đã nghe thấy tiếng tút... tút... ngắt điện thoại.

Xong rồi. Giờ thì Arthur phải biết làm gì đây? Gọi bọn vệ sĩ đến và truy cho ra Scott ư? - đúng là hạ sách. Có tên nào trong cái đám vệ sĩ này biết rõ mặt mũi của Scott đâu mà kêu chúng nó tìm. Hơn nữa, đã biết bao nhiêu năm anh ta không liên lạc với gia đình rồi, giờ lại đột ngột xuất hiện thì kể cũng lạ. Mà có chắc là chính anh ta là kẻ đã đưa Peter đi không? Lỡ đó lại là một tay bắt cóc bệnh hoạn nào đó thì sao? Trước mắt Arthur hiện giờ, để giải quyết vấn đề nan giải này thì chỉ còn cách là gọi điện cho mẹ anh, Phu nhân Brittany Kirkland, để hỏi rõ xem bà có biết chuyện của Scott hay không thôi.

Nhưng rồi rốt cuộc, Arthur đã không làm. Không được, anh tự nhủ như vậy. Sau tất cả mọi chuyện trong quá khứ, gọi điện cho mẹ để hỏi về anh Scott là điều mà Arthur hết sức không muốn làm. Vả chăng, nếu Scott có trở về, thì nhất định anh ta cũng không để cho mẹ biết được.

Chỉ còn một phương án cuối cùng.

"Louise! Phải rồi, Louise!" Arthur thầm reo lên trong đầu. "À, sao mình không nhớ ra sớm nhỉ? Chỉ cần hỏi cô ta là có phát tấm thiệp nào mời Scott không là được mà! Rất có thể cô ta sẽ biết chuyện gì đó!"

Và thế là anh bèn quyết định quay trở về gian nhiếp chính để tìm Louise. Mê cung Hoa Hồng De Rosellois, do vậy, cũng chẳng còn lý do gì để giữ anh ở lại nữa.

Ngoại trừ một điều duy nhất...

Từ nãy đến giờ, Arthur không biết là mình đã đi lòng vòng đến tận khu vọng lâu của khu vườn De Rosellois, nơi có cảnh tượng tuyệt đẹp với những dải hoa mọc xung quanh một bờ hồ trong mát, cầu vượt được xây ở phía trên trông như khung cảnh của một câu chuyện cổ tích. Ánh đêm chiếu xuống mặt hồ, rạng rỡ và như in bóng của Nữ thần Mặt Trăng Selene, lãng mạn và man mác buồn, chỉ có thể bị làm nhoè đi bởi những chú thiên nga duyên dáng đang bơi rẽ thành từng gợn sóng mềm mại. Khung cảnh tĩnh mịch nơi đây quả là một nơi lí tưởng để các cặp tình nhân bí mật hẹn hò: nó làm cho người ta có cảm giác giống như là đang lạc vào một phần của nơi thâm sơn cùng cốc nào đó mà chỉ có các tiên nữ trong truyền thuyết mới có thể tạo ra, để sống yên bình và tránh khỏi sự xấu xa và thế giới tội lỗi của loài người.

Arthur không phải là không nhận ra được vẻ đẹp của bức tranh tuyệt vời này đâu. Chỉ là anh đang bận. Bận tìm kiếm đứa em họ Peter Kirkland của anh, mải mê với cuộc hành trình của chính mình trong mê cung hoa hồng và không có thời gian ngừng lại để thưởng thức bất kì điều gì. Vị ngọt ngào của những đoá hồng đêm Valentine, vì không được lại gần và vỗ về vào những xúc cảm đã bị tổn thương của Arthur, đã mãi mãi dừng lại ở nơi nó vốn thuộc về và trở thành nỗi ám ảnh cho những kí ức của anh sau này. Nàng Erato ấy, tấm lịch của người Romania, những cô bé mặc áo kroje hát lên những lời giã biệt và những kí ức tự trùm kín mình bằng tấm áo choàng hắc ám ấy - rốt cuộc thì đâu mới là đoá hồng xinh đẹp mà anh nghĩ là mình đã trả quá giá? Nó không xứng đáng được như thế, nhưng khi được trao đến tay anh, anh đã tự lừa dối chính bản thân mình và đổ dồn hết tình thương cho nó, để rồi bây giờ khi nó rời khỏi anh, thì anh lại vẫn cứ nhung nhớ, vẫn cứ nhìn xa xăm để chờ đợi nó trở về?

Và rồi anh chỉ tay lên không trung, đếm từng thứ một, như một tên già gàn dở đếm những thứ quý giá của mình, "Không, không phải ngươi. Là người ngươi chăng? Không phải..." để tìm xem đâu mới là đoá hồng mà anh đã trả quá giá. Nàng Erato bỗng nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt, đằng sau ngón tay của anh, như thể để anh kiểm tra lại trong kí ức xem liệu có phải là vì chính nàng ấy mà cho đến tận bây giờ, anh mới giống như một kẻ khập khiễng trên con đường tuổi xuân của mình không.

"Hả...?" Và Erato của anh mở to mắt, gần như không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình khi nhìn thấy anh. "A... anh..."

Nàng sững sờ. Còn anh thì kinh ngạc, đến mức như không thể thở nổi.

"Era... Eliza?" Arthur mấp máy môi, kết thúc câu nói của người phụ nữ tóc đỏ xuất hiện trước mắt anh bằng những lời vô vọng cuối cùng.

Không, không phải em. Có thể sau này Arthur sẽ lắc đầu và nói như vậy. Nhưng đúng lúc ấy anh không biết phải nói gì hơn, chỉ ngỡ ngàng, nhìn nàng, và đó là những hành động còn mang tính ý thức cuối cùng của Arthur trước khi anh bị kí ức mặc áo choàng đen, từ đằng sau lưng xông tới và chồm lấy toàn bộ - nét mặt của anh, giọng nói của anh, mái tóc của anh... tất cả bây giờ đều đã là những thứ mang tính gợi nhớ với Eliza. Mới một năm trôi qua thôi, nhưng bây giờ anh đã trưởng thành rồi.

Và Francis Bonnefoy từ phía sau lưng Eliza, tay cầm ly rượu sâm panh bèn lên tiếng:

"Ô, ra là Arthur đó hả? Thế mà tôi cứ tưởng ai chứ," ông ta nói. "Sao thế? Sao lại ra đây mà không chuẩn bị đến chỗ phòng nhiếp chính đi?"

Nhưng Arthur vẫn không mở miệng nói được lời nào. Cho đến khi những người còn lại đang đứng trên vọng lâu của khu vườn - Phu nhân Lise Jeanne d'Orleans và Bá tước Dudley, cùng bước xuống.

Kí ức về những mối tình quá khứ lần lượt đổ ập xuống đầu Arthur. Lise, người phụ nữ mà anh đã đem lòng thầm mến hồi nhỏ, vẫn còn mặc một chiếc đầm trắng tựa như một vị thiên thần mà anh sẽ không thể nào với tới được. Tiếng nước chảy bên bờ hồ khẽ thầm thì khiến cho anh nhớ lại tiếng sóng biển của mười một năm trước. Arthur bước lùi lại, và hình ảnh của cô bé Louise bảy tuổi, nhỏ bé, tóc búi cao và đội một chiếc vương miện đồ chơi, bỗng hiện về và lặp lại đúng những lời của mười một năm trước, "Đừng có mà mơ tưởng lung tung nhé!" Đúng, đúng vậy. Đó là mẹ của cô ấy, là vợ của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy mà. Đối với Lise, anh mãi mãi chỉ là một đứa trẻ thôi.

Nhưng còn Eliza thì sao? Bây giờ gặp lại, cô ấy có còn nhìn anh như ngày xưa nữa không? Eliza lẩn tránh cặp mắt của anh. Còn khi ánh mắt của hai người vô tình chạm phải nhau, thì Eliza lại trở nên lúng túng. Cô bối rối quay mặt về phía người đàn ông đứng cạnh Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, và giả vờ như không hề quen biết gì với Arthur hết. Đôi mi của cô khẽ chơm chớp nhìn xuống - vậy là cũng đủ để cho Arthur hiểu được tất cả rồi.

Mối quan hệ của họ đã chấm dứt thật rồi.

Arthur vẫn tiếp tục dán mắt vào Eliza, vẻ thất vọng. Trong khi Eliza thì hơi mím môi, rồi cuối cùng, quay sang tiến về phía người đàn ông lạ mặt, "Có chuyện gì vậy em?" ông ta hỏi. Và Eliza đáp lại rằng, "Không, không có gì đâu ạ."

Còn Francis thì vẫn tươi cười, nói với Arthur, "Thôi, dù gì thì cậu cũng đã tới đây rồi. Tôi cũng nên giới thiệu qua cho cậu hai vị khách quý của buổi tiệc ngày hôm nay chứ hả? Đây là Monsieur Dudley, mà gia đình tôi vẫn hay quen thân gọi là Bá tước D. - tôi chắc là mẹ cậu, Madame Brittany cũng quen thân với gia đình của cậu ấy đấy."

"Ồ, Madame Brittany! Tất nhiên rồi, tôi đã gặp bà ấy trong một số bữa tiệc gia đình được tổ chức tại Anh," Vị Bá tước nhớ lại. "Chà, vậy ra đây là..."

Francis lịch sự nói, "Đây là cậu Arthur Kirkland, con trai của Madame Brittany, và cũng là người thừa kế của gia tộc Kirkland đấy."

"Chao, thật sao? Vậy đây là người thừa kế của gia tộc Kirkland, rất hân hạnh được làm quen với Ngài, thưa Ngài Arthur," Vị Bá tước thốt lên và niềm nở đưa ra cái bắt tay.

"Vâng. Tôi cũng rất vinh dự được gặp anh," Arthur nói nhanh và chấp nhận cái bắt tay của Ngài Dudley, dù mắt vẫn lén nhìn về phía Eliza. "Cùng là dân quý tộc với nhau cả thôi, anh không cần phải khách sáo quá làm gì. Ở đây người ta vẫn gọi tôi là Arthur, anh không cần phải xưng hô trịnh trọng như thế."

"Còn đây là..." Arthur hỏi, hơi đưa tay lên để chỉ về phía Eliza, giả bộ như anh chưa từng gặp cô ấy lần nào.

"À, đây là Tiểu thư Eliza Rose," Lise mỉm cười, giới thiệu. "Cô ấy là hôn thê của Ngài Dudley. Chúng tôi vừa nói chuyện với nhau về lễ cưới của cô ấy đấy."

"... Hôn thê ư?" Arthur chơm chớp mắt.

"Đúng vậy, vì vợ tôi cảm thấy bên trong vũ hội ngột ngạt quá, nên tôi mới dẫn cô ấy ra ngoài để thưởng thức phong cảnh, tiện thể đây trò chuyện cùng với Bá tước Dudley và Tiểu thư Eliza đấy," Francis nói.

"Hôn thê..." Arthur khẽ lặp lại lời của Phu nhân Lise. Anh nhìn nhanh sang Eliza một lần nữa, nhưng cô ngoảnh mặt đi. "Nếu như vậy... thì Tiểu thư Eliza chưa lấy chồng sao?"

Francis Bonnefoy hơi nhíu mày, "Ý cậu là sao?"

"Không, ý tôi là... hôn lễ giữa hai người chừng nào mới diễn ra?" Arthur nói, mắt nhìn thẳng vào Bá tước Dudley.

Không hiểu sao khi nhắc đến đoạn đó, thì cả Francis, Lise và Bá tước Dudley đều nở nụ cười ái ngại.

"Hoá ra là đến cả Công tử Arthur cũng biết," Monsieur Dudley ái ngại nói. "Chuyện đó quả thực đã làm chấn động giới quý tộc một thời gian ngắn..."

"Đúng thế."

Và đó chính là tiếng của Eliza. Cô chợt ngẩng đầu, lên tiếng cắt ngang lời của Bá tước Dudley.

"Chúng tôi đã định tổ chức hôn lễ vào năm ngoái; nhưng mà vì chuyện giữa hai bên gia đình mà lễ cưới đó đã bị hoãn lại - phải chờ đến hết năm nay mới có thể tổ chức. Nếu như chúng tôi đã gửi thiệp mời đến gia đình công tử mà đến tận phút chót lại thông báo hoãn lại, thì xin hãy thứ lỗi cho chúng tôi."

Eliza rốt cuộc cũng nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Arthur, và nói ra một điều như thể đó là một lời thú nhận dũng cảm - một sự thật đơn giản mà cả cô lẫn Arthur đều phải chấp nhận. Cái giọng đanh thép chứa trong đó là một vẻ sôi nổi lạ kì của cô, vẻ cứng đầu nổi loạn nay đã dịu bớt xuống và trở thành nét quyết đoán hiện rõ lên trên gương mặt của người phụ nữ trẻ kiêu hãnh. Arthur nhìn cô đăm đăm, rồi anh cúi mặt xuống, nhếch miệng cười vẻ khinh khỉnh, và tự nhủ trong lòng một cách cay đắng, "À! Đây rồi. Eliza vẫn cứ là Eliza."

"Kìa, Eliza; hình như em cảm thấy không ổn à?" Bá tước Dudley gặng hỏi, dường như đoán ra được điều gì đó nơi Eliza.

"Không, em không sao đâu," Eliza lắc đầu.

"Hay là cô ấy bị chóng mặt? Gió lạnh ở trên vọng lâu đôi lúc cũng khiến người ta cảm thấy khó chịu lắm," Lise bèn hỏi thăm.

"Nếu như cô ấy cảm thấy không khoẻ," Arthur lạnh lùng nói. "Thì anh nên đưa cô ấy vào trong biệt thự đi, Bá tước Dudley ạ."

Đúng vậy. Arthur ạ. Anh hãy cứ cười thầm trong bụng, giễu nhại sự ngốc nghếch của mình đi. Tình yêu mà anh dành cho tất cả những người đàn bà này - cuối cùng, tất cả đều là những đoá hồng xinh đẹp nhưng đã bị anh trả quá giá.

"Này, Arthur, cậu chạy đi đâu vậy?!" Francis kêu lên, nhưng Arthur không nghe. Anh bỏ đi không phải là vì trốn chạy, mà là để gạt bỏ toàn bộ quá khứ lại đằng sau. Anh cần gì phải khóc. Anh cần gì phải đau khổ. Tất cả rồi sẽ qua thôi. Không phải là một chú thỏ màu xanh bạc hà sẽ làm dịu đi nỗi đau, mà là một câu nói lạnh lùng như gió đêm sẽ thổi bay tất cả thành dĩ vãng. Kí ức của anh, gia đình của anh, những người phụ nữ của anh thời thanh thiếu niên, tất cả rồi sẽ rời bỏ anh. Lịch của người Romania đâu rồi? Anh sẽ đánh dấu mọi sự mất mát này, bắt đầu từ cái chết của những nữ minh tinh màn bạc, về mùa xuân và những mối tình thoáng qua của anh.

"Thật nực cười, nực cười!" Arthur vẫn sẽ tiếp tục chạy đi, vừa chạy vừa lẩm bẩm.

Cho đến khi anh gặp hình bóng của một người con gái quen thuộc và tất cả sự điên cuồng liền chững lại, "_Amelia_?"

Sao cô ấy lại ở đây? Và sao cô ấy lại khóc?

"Amelia! Khoan đã!" Arthur hét gọi và đuổi theo cô gái tóc vàng. Nhưng cô ấy chỉ kịp nhìn anh, bằng đôi mắt to màu xanh biếc ngấn nước mắt, và chạy đi trong nỗi tuyệt vọng.

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

Erato: Một trong chín nàng thơ (Nine Muses) của Thần Thoại Hy Lạp.

Scott: Đại Ca Scotland đã trở về và lợi hại hơn nữa.


	21. Chapter 10 (part 4)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 3).

Có những điều mà dù muốn hay không, thì chúng vẫn cứ ám ảnh Arthur Kirkland cho đến tận mãi ngày hôm nay. Khi chiếc đồng đồ bắt đầu đếm ngược lại quãng thời gian hạnh phúc của người khác, thì anh, lại lật lại những trang kí ức đau khổ của mình và nhìn thấy chui từ trong đó ra, chẳng khác nào truyện Harry Potter, những bóng ma của thời quá khứ đang dần hiện về. Chúng quây lại thành một đường tròn xung quanh tâm bão là anh, rồi xoay vòng trong nỗi điên cuồng dữ dội, nhấn chìm tất cả; trước khi mọi thứ trở về với sự bình yên rình rập vốn có và sớm bị rơi vào lãng quên. Nước rút xuống ống thoát nước. Anh hồi sức, vặn chặt lại cái vòi hoa sen để cho nó không bị rỏ nước nữa, và tiếp tục cuộc đời trong nỗ lực tuyệt vọng muốn chống lại tất cả những gì thuộc về mình, những gì mình đã từng trải qua, và những gì khiến anh nghĩ nó sẽ là cái gai trong mắt cho viễn cảnh về tương lai của anh sau này.

Thế nhưng tương lai của anh có gì? Một màn chắn xuất hiện trước mắt anh, ánh sáng của một ngày mới xuyên qua và tất cả như một sự nóng hừng hực bị che khuất bởi tấm màn chắn đó. Arthur mím môi, và mở to mắt đón nhận cái câu trả lời mang đầy nghĩa hàm ẩn và tính thách thức đó, như một kẻ thù giấu mặt; mà thấy cột sống của mình hơi lành lạnh.

Quay trở về với hiện thực đen tối mà Arthur đang bị vướng phải. Đêm Valentine. Muốn yên thân cũng còn không xong. Phải lọ mọ ra tận ngoài này để đi tìm thằng em chết tiệt của mình về. Nhưng rốt cuộc thì nó trốn đi đằng nào cơ chứ?

"Các người... các người có biết cái thằng bé đó là ai không?" Arthur hỏi đám vệ sĩ, người như đang muốn tức điên lên. "Nhưng mà quan trong hơn hết, là các ngươi đã gặp cái thằng bé mắc dịch đó ở đâu, hả?!"

Đám vệ sĩ ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, "Hơ... nhưng thưa Công tử Kirkland, vậy ra đứa trẻ đó không phải là em họ của cậu sao?"

"Hả? Thằng nhóc đó là em của anh à? Sao kì vậy, trước giờ tôi có nghe nói tới nó đâu," Amelia đứng bên cạnh cũng chêm vào. "Ê, Arthur, không phải nhà anh vừa mới đào đâu thêm một đứa lông mày sâu róm nữa chứ?"

"Trời ơi nó đúng là em họ của tôi!" Arthur tuyệt vọng rít lên. "Nhưng mà tại sao nó lại xuất hiện ở đây? Các người đã nhìn thấy nó ở đâu? Và ai đã ra lệnh cho các người đuổi theo nó?"

"Dạ thưa, xin Công tử Kirkland bớt giận. Chúng tôi vẫn đang cố hết sức để tìm ra em trai của công tử, nhưng cậu ta nhanh nhẹn và láu lỉnh quá. Hơn nữa, chúng tôi chỉ được lệnh từ cậu Giovanni Vargas là theo sát cậu ta thôi, chứ không được phép làm cho cậu ta mất vui ạ. Công tử Vargas tìm thấy em trai của Ngài ở dãy phòng nghỉ, gần chỗ hành lang Saint-Eugenie cùng với Tiểu thư Ashley Kirkland. Vì nghi ngờ thân thế của cậu Allistor nên cậu Vargas mới sai chúng tôi..."

"Khoan!" Athur ra hiệu cho tay vệ sĩ ngưng lại. "Ngươi vừa nói ai kia? Ngươi vừa gọi cái thằng ranh đó là gì?"

"Ơ... dạ, là cậu Allistor ạ," tên vệ sĩ trả lời.

Những trang hồi ức đầy ám ảnh bỗng quay lại, đập thẳng vào đầu Arthur khi anh nghe đến đoạn ấy. Cái gì? Ai kia? Người nào? Những câu hỏi cứ liên tục đập qua đập lại trong đầu anh như một trái bóng nảy qua nảy lại và vang lên những tiếng không dứt. Và bóng hình của người anh trai hiện về. "Allistor", hay còn có biệt danh là Scott, với kí ức về cái chết của người đàn bà đẹp nhất châu Âu thuở ấy, Hedy Lamarr, cùng hiện về một lượt, vồ vập và như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống cái-thằng-bé-Arthur-mới-bốn-tuổi trong tâm tưởng anh. Allistor Kirkland rời đi không chút gì tiếc nuối. Và Arthur, cậu em trai bé bỏng và hay khóc nhè của anh, cũng không hề nhớ là mình đã từng có cảm xúc gì khi nghe mẹ nói, "Từ giờ con không phải nhắc đến cái tên ấy nữa, Arthur. Mau mau đi uống sữa rồi về phòng ngủ đi."

"Nhưng anh Scott..."

"Mẹ đã bảo là đi ngủ! Ông Montgomery, ông dẫn nó ra đi."

Mệnh lệnh của bà Kirkland ngay lập tức được thi hành. Và Arthur bỗng nghe thấy tiếng "Xoảng!" của một chiếc li thuỷ tinh bị ném vỡ khi lão quản gia Montgomery khép lại cánh cửa phòng ngủ của mẹ đằng sau lưng mình. Đó là năm 2000. Và mảnh kí ức đó liền khoác lên mình một tấm áo choàng đen, tiếp tục lò dò ám theo thân chủ của mình cho đến tận mười bốn năm sau; vào ngày 14 tháng 2 năm 2014, khi Arthur nhận ra là từ nào đến giờ anh vẫn như đang trốn chạy, phủ nhận sự tồn tại của kí ức trong tâm trí anh vì anh tin đó là cách tốt nhất để tiếp tục cuộc sống, thì anh lại những muốn hét lên; và trở nên nông nổi bốc đồng khi bị bắt phải đối đầu trực diện với nó:

"Ngươi vừa nói cái gì hả? Allistor nào kia? Thằng bé đó tên là Peter Kirkland, một cái thằng nhãi ranh như nó mà sao dám tự mạo nhận mình là Allistor kia chứ! Nó là Peter Kirkland, Peter, nghe rõ chưa hả đồ ngu?" Arthur xông vào túm lấy cổ áo của tay vệ sĩ. "Chúng bay đúng là đồ vô tích sự. Mau mau đi tìm nó về đây, không thì chết với ta!"

"Không thể nào! Nhưng thưa cậu Kirkland, chính em họ của cậu đã bảo với Công tử Vargas - thậm chí còn trình ra cả một tấm vé nữa - nói rõ cậu ta là Allistor Kirkland."

"Nhóc con đó không thể nào là Allistor Kirkland được," Cuối cùng Amelia lên tiếng xác thực. "Ta đã quá quen với cái bản mặt của lão Scott từ hồi còn mới nằm trong nôi rồi. Ổng già hơn ta những mười sáu tuổi - thậm chí hồi lên bảy tuổi được mẹ dẫn đi chơi đến Brazil còn gặp ông ấy đang đú đởn với gái nữa mà. Bây giờ mà gặp lại, không biết cái ông già đó có còn trẻ trung phong độ được như ngày xưa nữa không, chứ đừng nói là bị "nhi đồng hoá" cho thành ra như thế này."

Cả hai tên vệ sĩ giật mình, "Sao?! Vậy tức là... đứa trẻ đó đã đưa cho chúng ta một tấm vé giả à?"

"Cái vé đó đâu thể làm giả được," Amelia cau mày. "Nhưng kể vậy thì cũng lạ. Làm sao cái thằng Peter đó lại có được tấm vé của lão Scott kia chứ?"

"Giời ơi, cô hỏi cái câu đó thì bố thằng nào biết?" Arthur giơ hai tay lên trên trời. "Thôi, đủ rồi. Đừng cà kê ở đây làm gì cho mất thời gian nữa. Các ngươi mỗi người chia ra làm hai ngả, thông báo thêm cho các vệ sĩ khác tới Vườn Hoa Hồng nữa để tìm ra cho bằng được thằng bé. Ta sẽ đi hướng này. Còn Amelia, nếu cô không làm cái gì mà chỉ ngồi ở đó rung đùi, thì chí ít cũng phải đứng dậy chỉ huy bọn này hộ tôi đi!"

"Ơ? Này Arthur, anh có cần phải nôn nóng đến vậy không? Có mỗi việc kiếm một đứa trẻ thôi mà cứ như là huy động cả một đoàn quân đi lục soát cả cái vườn này vậy," Amelia nói.

"Việc nó mất tích còn nghiêm trọng hơn những gì mà cô nghĩ đấy! Đã nói là giúp tôi thì cứ thế mà giúp đi, đừng có mà hỏi han lung tung lên nữa, chứ tôi khổ lắm rồi," Arthur cắt ngang lời của Amelia, rồi vội vã chạy đi tìm Peter thật; để lại cho Amelia há hốc miệng đứng lại đó với nhiệm vụ là chỉ đạo đám vệ sĩ đi tìm Peter. Thằng bé đó không thể trốn đi đâu xa, chắc chắn là chỉ quanh quẩn gần khu vực này thôi. Và Arthur phải tìm cho ra nó trước khi buổi tiếp tân bắt đầu!

* * *

Dạ hội đêm Thánh Valentine không phải lúc nào cũng làm cho con người ta cảm thấy thoải mái. Nhất là sau hơn mười lăm năm chứng kiến những buổi hội xuân tưng bừng như thế này rồi; Phu nhân Lise Jeanne d'Orleans, cuối cùng cũng đã có chút gì được gọi là bớt hứng thú với chúng. Dù thi thoảng trong đời sống nội tâm cô cũng có nhớ về các buổi dạ tiệc của những năm đầu thập niên 90. Năm 1994, khi Lise mới mười sáu tuổi và được mời đến dự một buổi dạ hội lớn do Phu nhân Madeleine De Guignes-et-Crétain tổ chức tại Toà thị chính; cô là một trong những học sinh của W Academy được nhận thiếp mời vì thành tích học tập xuất sắc của mình, "Hơn nữa, em cũng cần phải đến dự dạ hội một lần đi, Lise ạ," Thầy Julius Vargas, lúc đó đang là chủ nhiệm Khoa Văn học-Lịch sử trước khi được tiến cử vào chức Hiệu trưởng nhà trường, nói, "Đã là học sinh của W Academy thì chí ít cũng phải biết khiêu vũ với ngoại giao một chút chứ." Công tử Francis Bonnefoy của hai mươi năm trước bỗng dưng xông ra từ một bụi cây trong vườn hoa khiến cho cô giật mình suýt hét toáng lên. Nhưng cậu đã nhanh chóng chồm tới bịt miệng Lise lại và chờ cho một đám các vị tiểu thư dáo dác quanh vườn hoa gọi tên cậu mãi mà không thấy đâu đi khuất rồi, thì mới chịu buông cô ra, thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"May quá, họ đi rồi," Francis lẩm bẩm. "Người đâu mà bám dai thế không biết."

Lise bèn vung tay đập vào vai cậu chàng lạ hoắc đó một phát, "Này, có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy? Cậu là ai?"

"Hả? Cậu không biết tôi là ai ư?" Francis ngạc nhiên, rồi nhìn cô một hồi. "Chà, một vị tiểu thư xinh xắn như thế này mà lại không biết tôi là thế nào?"

"Nói ngay kẻo tôi cho cậu ăn vả đấy," Lise nghiêm túc.

"Ấy! Tôi biết rồi, đừng đánh. Chà, con gái gì mà cứ đòi thượng cẳng tay hạ cẳng chân vậy," Francis cười trừ. "Mà có thực là cậu không biết tôi không đấy? Tôi là Francis Bonnefoy, "Francis Bonnefoy" đấy, liệu cậu có nghe qua chưa?"

Lise ậm ừ một lát, rồi chơm chớp mắt, nói, "Ừ thì nghe cũng quen quen."

Trời! "Nghe cũng quen quen" cơ đấy! Nội câu đó thôi là đã đủ giáng cho Francis một đòn chí mạng rồi. Cậu nổi tiếng thế này, hào hoa giàu có thế này, có nhiều bạn gái thế này, lại là người thừa kế chính tông của dòng tộc Bonnefoy danh tiếng khắp thế giới ai ai cũng biết mặt chứ đừng nói là phải nhắc đến tên thì mới nhớ - thế mà lại có người dám ngó lơ cậu như vậy đấy. Francis, do sốc quá mà lùi nhanh lại, rồi gập người xuống, tay phải ôm lấy trán như đang bị một cơn buồn nôn; có thể là đối với Lise của hai mươi năm trước thì đó quả là một động tác khó hiểu; nhưng đối với Lise của hai mươi năm sau, đang thảnh thơi ngồi trong vườn hoa hồng và hoài niệm những năm tháng xưa cũ, thì vẻ mặt của Francis khi ngước nhìn cô trong quá khứ, ngay sau cái giây phút bị dộng cho một đòn tinh thần đau điếng ấy, quả là buồn cười không đỡ được.

Lise cười khúc khích một mình, và tiếp tục nhớ lại hình ảnh của Công tử Francis Bonnefoy ngày nào vẫn hiện rõ mồm một trong đầu mình: trợn tròn mắt nhìn cô, kinh ngạc không thốt nên lời, mà khi mở miệng nói được thì cũng hỏi cô bằng giọng run run: "Sao? Cậu vừa nói cái gì cơ? Đến cả tôi là Hoàng tử Francis của W Academy mà cậu cũng không biết à? Rốt cuộc thì cậu là ai, từ đâu đến vậy? Trái Đất có biết đến sự tồn tại của một người như cậu không?"

"Đau quá, đừng có mà lắc vai tôi như vậy! Tôi thấy cậu mới là kẻ vừa rớt từ Sao Hoả xuống đấy! Tôi không biết cậu là ai thì có ảnh hưởng gì đến hoà bình của nhân loại không hả?!" Lise đáp trả lại, và cố giằng tay Francis ra khỏi người mình.

"Lise, em bị làm sao thế?" Và đoạn hồi tưởng kết thúc khi Ngài Francis Bonnefoy của thời hiện tại, vừa mới đi vào trong biệt thự để lấy cho vợ mình li nước mát và khi ra ngoài thì thấy cô Lise đang dở chứng ngồi cười một mình, cất tiếng. "Bộ có cái gì vui lắm vừa diễn ra hả?"

"Không, em chỉ đang tự tiêu khiển bằng cách nhớ lại chuyện quá khứ thôi mà," Lise nói. "Thời mà chúng mình còn học ở W Academy ấy, quả là đáng yêu thật."

Francis liền nhanh nhảu, "À, có phải em đang nhớ đến cái giai thoại mà người ta đã lên quyết định tạc tượng khoả thân của anh và đặt giữa Quảng Trường Thế Giới của Học viện W, và xung quanh bức tượng đó có một dàn đồng ca cùng hát "Thế giới ghi tên anh" vào ngày lễ khánh thành không?"

Nhân tiện khi nhắc đến cái quá khứ chói sáng của mình, Francis liền ngúng nguẩy lấp lánh các vì sao, giơ tay phải lên làm dấu chính nghĩa và có lẽ là sẽ tiếp tục ba hoa về cái thành tích của mình nếu ngay sau đó vợ của ông, Lise d'Orleans, không cau mày lại và phũ phàng nói:

"Không, thực sự thì cái phần đó đáng buồn nôn hơn là đáng cười, anh yêu ạ. Em còn nhớ là ngay sau cái ngày anh quyết định làm lễ vén màn bức tượng đó, mọi người đã quyết định đỗ xe ở cửa sau chứ chẳng còn ai dám xông vào trường bằng cửa trước nữa."

"Có em đây thây," Francis vẫn không biết xấu hổ. Và quả đúng là chỉ có mỗi cô Lise, lúc đó vì không biết tí gì, nên đã bước vào trong Quảng Trường mà ngước cổ nhìn lên, á khẩu vì bị cái vẻ hào hoa lấp lánh đang đứng trơ trụi thành một khối đá cẩm thạch có một không hai đó đập vào mắt.

"Sao hồi ấy người ta lại có thể bầu cho anh cái chức Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh được cơ chứ?" Lise hỏi. "Thôi quên chuyện đó đi. Cảm ơn anh vì li nước. Mọi chuyện trong đó vẫn ổn thoả cả chứ?"

"Louise đang điều hành mọi việc rất suôn sẻ. Xem ra con bé đã trưởng thành, đủ tuổi để sắp xếp chuyện nhà cửa đâu ra đó được rồi," Francis hài lòng. Đoạn ông ghé xuống tai vợ, nói, "Em xem, đến ngay cả người lớn như chúng ta mà cũng bị nó cho ra rìa, không được phép tham dự buổi họp mặt những người thừa kế tương lai là đủ biết con bé quyết đoán thế này rồi đấy."

"Chà chà, em thì sao cũng được - cứ phải ở trong bốn bức tường với hàng đống người như thế mãi thì cũng thấy ngột ngạt lắm. Dù sao thì buổi tiếp tân đó cũng là được mở ra là để dành riêng cho bọn trẻ mà. Em cũng nghĩ người lớn chúng ta không nên đến làm gì để ra vẻ kìm kẹp chúng nó. Thanh niên thì cứ nên để cho tụi nó thoả sức vui chơi và gặp gỡ nhau chứ, phải không hả," Lise đáp. "Chúng ta ra đây hít thở không khí trong lành cũng rất tuyệt mà."

"Ừ, giữa một buổi vũ hội ồn ào cũng nên có một phút yên tĩnh chứ," Francis đồng tình. "Em có muốn sang đằng kia không Lise? Anh vừa tình cờ gặp được Monsieur Dudley ở bên đó, chúng ta có thể sang nói chuyện với cậu ta một chút."

"Monsieur Dudley?" Lise hỏi. "Ý anh nói đến Bá tước D. của Anh Quốc sao? Cậu ta cũng có mặt ở đây ư?"

"Đúng vậy. Và Bá tước cũng dắt theo vị hôn thê của mình đến dự tiệc nữa. Có thể em sẽ thích nói chuyện với cô ấy đấy," Francis nói. "Họ đang đứng ở ngoài vọng lâu. Vừa nãy khi thấy anh đi ngang qua, cậu Dudley có mời sang đó để ngắm cảnh. Em cũng đi chứ?"

"Ừm, nghe cũng được đấy," Lise đồng ý và đứng dậy rời khỏi ghế. "Ở vọng lâu có thể nhìn ngắm được nhiều cảnh đẹp lắm. Nhưng... phải rồi Francis, em nghe nói là năm ngoái Bá tước D. đã kết hôn rồi mà. Thế hoá ra cậu ta chưa cưới vợ à?"

"Ồ chưa, cậu ta chưa kết hôn đâu," Francis nói. "Em không nhớ là năm ngoái chúng ta đã nhận được thiệp mời, rồi sau đó thì vì lí do gì đó mà họ đã hoãn lễ cưới này rồi sao? Cả hai nhà cứ lùm xùm với nhau một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn phải để cho hai đứa cưới nhau. Khách khứa đã chuẩn bị quà cáp hết cả rồi mà đến phút cuối vẫn kêu hoãn cưới - mà đó lại là do các bác các cậu ở bên nhà dâu không ưng chú rể đấy nhé. Rõ khổ."

"Ha ha, chắc nhà đó chỉ có mỗi một cô con gái quý hoá nên họ mới đâm khó tính vậy thôi. Em cũng muốn gặp cô con dâu tương lai của gia đình Bá tước lắm," Lise nói. "Chắc cô ấy phải đáng yêu lắm nhỉ?"

* * *

Đội tìm kiếm Peter Kirkland, hay còn được gọi là "Đội lùng bắt Peter Kirkland", càng lúc càng thể hiện sự ăn hại của mình khiến cho Arthur không thể nào không muốn cầm cái máy cắt cỏ xén mấy bụi cây trong Vườn De Rosellois đi để lôi ra cho bằng được cái thằng em tội nợ mà đáng lẽ ra anh phải đem nhốt ở nhà, "Tại sao lại như thế được? Rốt cuộc là nó đang trốn ở đâu chứ?" Arthur sốt ruột nhìn quanh. Anh đã đi dọc khắp các hàng rào cây xanh và chạy qua giàn dây leo Thung lũng Hoa Tường vi để tìm Peter, nhưng một chút tăm hơi của thằng bé cũng không có. Cuộc tìm kiếm đã khiến cho anh như bị dẫn vào một mê cung của các loài hoa vậy: đi lòng vòng mãi, quẩn quanh mãi nhưng vẫn cứ quay lại đúng chỗ cũ mà trắng tay vẫn hoàn tay trắng. Tin tức từ bọn vệ sĩ thì cũng chưa thấy gì khả quan. Thử hỏi sao Arthur lại không tức quá mà tiện chân đá vào cái bụi rậm bên cạnh anh một phát cho được! "Peter, cái thằng ranh con chết tiệt này; rồi lúc về mày chết với tao!" Arthur rủa thầm trong bụng, tay bóp nát một đoá hồng nhung cạnh đó và mặc cho những chiếc gai ẩn trong bụi cây có cào xước lòng bàn tay của mình, anh vẫn nghiến răng và thở hắt một cái, thái độ bất cần nhưng vẫn chưa hả được cơn giận trong lòng - mà không biết rằng, có người lúc này ở trong biệt thự đang ngầm theo dõi anh.

Đó là một người tóc đỏ, gương mặt thanh tú và lịch lãm; nhưng có cái miệng lộ vẻ rắn rỏi và cương quyết đến mức mà khi có lẽ khi có chuyện gì vui thì sẽ ngay lập tức bật ra những tiếng cười nghe rất nhã nhặn, thậm chí là đáng yêu, nhưng thực chất thì lại nghiêm nghị và dễ khiến người ta có cảm giác đó là một con người tuy rộng lượng nhưng khó có thể bị lợi dụng hay qua mặt được. Cặp lông mày rậm làm tăng thêm nét quyến rũ cho đôi mắt màu xanh lục lúc nào cũng có vẻ bình thản - một vẻ bình thản kiêu hãnh của những nhà quý tộc thực sự, chẳng cần khoa trương một cách sáo rỗng quyền lực hay địa vị của mình như những tay trùm tư bản lõi đời hay những kẻ giàu sụ lên nhờ ngành công nghiệp xi-nê, mà chỉ cần đứng đó, mỉm cười chìm đắm trong những suy nghĩ riêng tư nhưng có thể thay đổi được cả thế giới xung quanh.

Và anh kín đáo ngắm nhìn Arthur Kirkland qua một cặp ống nhòm nhỏ. Nhoẻn miệng cười. Như thể cảnh tượng anh đang thấy là một cái gì đó thú vị lắm.

"Hey, _Scott_," Mikkel Johansen, con trai của nhà tỉ phú người Đan Mạch Edvard Johansen, lên tiếng. "Anh còn đứng đó làm gì vậy?"

Và rồi nhà quý tộc tóc đỏ ấy liền quay mặt lại, mỉm cười.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Scott hỏi.

"Còn hỏi nữa à? Anh quả thật làm cho bọn này bất ngờ quá đấy. Đã tự dưng xuất hiện trong buổi tiệc này mà chẳng thông báo gì trước - tôi thậm chí còn ngỡ là anh đang phiêu du ở Canada hay ở một nước châu Á nào đó nữa cơ. Mà này, vụ này là thế nào đấy hử?" Mikkel kết thúc lời nói của mình bằng một câu hỏi, rồi chỉ tay về phía một thằng bé loắt choắt tóc vàng đang khóc nhè trên vai của Berwald Oxenstierna, đứa em họ người Thuỵ Điển của Mikkel. Berwald đang bế thằng bé lên và dụi dụi tay lên lưng nó để dỗ dành cho nó hết khóc; còn Tino Vainamoinen, người đứng bên cạnh Berwald lúc đó cũng đang nở nụ cười hiền lành và tỏ ra rất âu yếm thằng bé lạ mặt ấy.

Mikkel không hề biết rằng, thằng bé tóc vàng đó chính là Peter Kirkland, đứa em họ tội nợ mà nãy giờ Arthur đang căng mắt ra tìm kiếm.

"Nó là ai vậy?" Mikkel hỏi Scott. "Bỗng nhiên anh kiếm đâu ra một thằng oắt con rồi bảo tụi này phải chăm sóc nó là thế nào? Giải thích chuyện này đi chứ! Ê, Scott, có tháo cái cặp ống nhòm đó ra không thì bảo?"

"Hu hu hu," Peter vẫn cứ sụt sịt, mặc cho Berwald và Tino có dỗ dành đến đâu đi chăng nữa.

"Ngoan nào bé. Có chuyện gì làm cho em sợ hả? Coi nào, em đã an toàn rồi mà. Chúng ta không làm hại em đâu," Tino dịu dàng nói.

"Hay là nó sợ Scott nhỉ, hay là không thích Mikkel?" Berwald nghi ngờ. Nhưng Tino chỉ im lặng, nhìn Berwald với vẻ hơi ái ngại không dám nói: bởi vì nếu xét về bề ngoài, Berwald đã trông đáng sợ hơn Scott và Mikkel rất nhiều rồi, vậy mà đứa bé tóc vàng này cũng còn không sợ, ôm lấy vai cậu ta và khóc bù lu bù loa hết cả lên như đang úp mặt vào một cái gối - vậy thì hà cớ gì nó phải sợ Scott và Mikkel cơ chứ.

"Mikkel, đừng hung hăng thế," bây giờ thì đến lượt Lukas Bondevik, cậu em họ người Na Uy và cũng là bạn thân nhất của Mikkel, đứng bên cạnh nói xen vào. "Anh không nhìn thấy là anh Scott đang bận theo dõi cậu em trai quý hoá của anh ta sao?"

"Hả? Arthur Kirkland á?" Mikkel cau mày, không nhận ra là lời nói của anh vừa rồi đã khiến cho thằng bé Peter ở phía đằng sau giật thót. "Anh em muốn đoàn tụ với nhau thì cứ thẳng thắn mà gặp gỡ trao đổi, không tại nhà thì ở đây cũng được. Vậy mà cứ phải theo dõi với thám thính bí mật kiểu mafia xử nhau như thế làm gì?" Mikkel cứ thế mà nói huỵch toẹt ra, không thèm câu nệ ai cả.

Nhưng Scott thì lại bật cười trước cái điệu bộ xấc xược và nóng nảy của Mikkel, "Ha ha, cậu nghĩ như vậy thật à?"

Lukas cũng cười khẩy, đá mắt sang chỗ anh họ của mình, "Chà, Mikkel; nếu ai trên đời mà cũng may mắn có được cái tính bộc trực thẳng thắn, tình cảm phân minh rạch ròi như anh thì có phải là đã đỡ đi được nhiều thứ rồi không? Đằng này, ở đây lại toàn những kẻ chỉ giỏi chơi khăm nhau..."

"Đúng, đúng rồi đấy. Số tôi là chúa ghét ba cái loại cứ thích chơi khăm người khác," Mikkel nhảy vào tán đồng, không hề nhận ra là mình đang cắt ngang lời Lukas và cũng không hề nhận ra là cậu ta đang đá đểu mình.

"Ấy, Lukas, cậu nói như thế là không đúng rồi," Scott sửa lại chiếc ống nhòm một chút, trước khi quay mặt lại và nói chuyện trực diện với mấy anh em họ của Mikkel. "Thú thật là tôi cũng muốn gặp riêng Arthur lắm chứ. Nhưng mẹ lại không cho phép - và ngay cả khi không hỏi, tôi cũng biết là bà ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ cho phép tôi gặp nó đâu. Thế nên là bây giờ chỉ còn cách là lén lút gặp nhau thôi."

"Lén lút gặp nhau" à? Peter Kirkland, lúc đó đang ngồi giữa Berwald Oxenstierna và Tino Vainamoinen, nghe đến chỗ đó mà cảm thấy hơi có chút nghi ngờ. Có một điểm khá rõ ràng trong câu chuyện mà nãy giờ cậu được nghe, đó là cái người tóc đó tên "Scott" này, hay "Allistor Kirkland" như trước đó anh ta đã giới thiệu với cậu, đang lên kế hoạch gì đó để được gặp gỡ riêng với Arthur. Nhưng rốt cuộc thì anh ta là ai? Đang toan tính điều gì khi đưa cậu tới đây và gửi cho mấy người này? Peter ngước mắt lên nhìn Berwald, rồi ngoảnh sang nhìn Tino với những ý nghĩ đầy ngờ vực trong đầu - nhưng đôi mắt mở to của cậu lúc đó lại tỏ ra ngây thơ, ngơ ngác đến mức chúng đã gần như che khuất đi những suy nghĩ phức tạp mà một đứa trẻ thì thường không giỏi giấu diếm và hay để lộ rõ ra ngoài, chỉ để lại trên gương mặt bé bỏng một nét sợ hãi thuần tuý khiến Berwald và Tino không khỏi không cảm thấy bối rối; nhưng rồi hai cậu cũng động lòng thương cảm, như có chút thấu hiểu cảm giác bây giờ của Peter và tỏ ra hết sức ân cần để an ủi cậu bé.

Hai người đặt cậu bé lên ghế nệm và ngồi bên cạnh cậu. Tino lấy ra trong túi áo một viên kẹo sôcôla, đưa cho Peter và nói, "Đây nè, anh biết là em đang sợ tụi anh, đúng không? Nhưng yên tâm đi em, tụi anh không phải là người xấu đâu. Em ăn kẹo đi, rồi nín khóc nha."

"Đúng vậy đấy," Đến cả Berwald Oxenstierna, một người nổi tiếng là lúc nào cũng có vẻ mặt nghiêm khắc và hầm hầm ám khí trông rất đáng sợ, cũng mỉm cười và dịu giọng lại khi nói với Peter! "Em cứ ăn kẹo đi, rồi thích chơi trò gì, anh mang đến cho. Chỗ này nhiều game thú vị lắm, em muốn chơi bao nhiêu cũng được."

"Ôi mẹ ơi, thằng kia... nó cười kìa. Trong khi mình là anh họ của nó, đã cố gắng suốt cả bao nhiêu năm vẫn không làm nó cười được - vậy mà cái thằng bé lạ mặt kia lại làm được..." Mikkel đứng gần đó bèn tối sầm mặt lại và suýt muốn ngã ngửa ra khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của Berwald dành cho Peter. Trong khi đó Lukas, bình tĩnh hơn, thì chỉ gật gù đá đểu, "Ừm, không thể phủ nhận được là trẻ con thì thường có sức lan toả mang tính đáng yêu và tích cực hơn là một số thằng to đầu mà dại," với vế sau của câu nói, tất nhiên, là để phiếm chỉ Mikkel và cái độ ngốc khó đỡ của cậu ta.

Nhưng Peter, ngay cả khi đã hơi nín khóc vì nhận được tình cảm săn sóc lẫn toàn bộ sự chú ý từ Berwald và Tino, vẫn cứ nghĩ tới Arthur Kirkland và rợn người khi mường tượng ra cảnh sẽ bị ăn mắng, thậm chí là bị đánh đòn, một khi mà bị anh ta tóm được và lôi về nhà. Cuối cùng, cậu bé bèn ngoảnh sang chỗ Scott, người mà lúc đó vẫn còn đang mải mê với cái ống nhòm của mình, rồi quyết định nhảy xuống ghế nệm để tiến tới chỗ anh ta:

"Anh, anh ơi!" Peter giật giật lưng áo của Scott.

"Gì thế hả nhóc?" Scott nhìn xuống hỏi.

"Anh Arthur... ảnh đang tìm em, đúng không?" Peter run run hỏi, vẫn còn ngân ngấn nước mắt. "Lúc nãy ở trong vườn hoa em đã nghe cả rồi. Anh ấy không biết em đang ở đây, và chắc chắn sẽ mang em về, phạt em ở trong nhà và mãi mãi không được đi dự tiệc, không được ăn bánh kem nữa! Có đúng vậy không anh? Em sợ lắm!"

Nhưng Scott chỉ phì cười trước sự ngây thơ của Peter.

"Ha ha ha! Em nghĩ thế thật hả?" Anh ta hỏi.

"Đừng nói thế chứ, Scott," Tino tỏ vẻ bất bình. "Nếu anh đã đưa thằng bé tới đây mà không cho Arthur biết, thì chính anh mới là người phải chịu trách nhiệm cho việc này mới đúng. Lại đây nào, em bé, em đừng sợ; tụi anh sẽ bảo vệ em mà."

"Ôi trời, xem kìa Tino. Cậu nghĩ tôi là loại người nào kia chứ?" Scott nói. "Có thể trong mắt các cậu thì tôi cũng cùng một giuộc với Mikkel, cũng là những tay không-giỏi-làm-anh-hai đánh bạn với nhau cả thôi; nhưng chí ít thì tôi cũng không phải là kẻ làm xong rồi phủi tay đi luôn như vậy. Nè, Peter. Anh đã nói là bỏ rơi em hồi nào đâu? Chẳng phải là anh đã đưa em đến chỗ an toàn rồi sao? Anh đảm bảo với em là dù Arthur có tài thánh đến mấy thì cũng không thể tìm ra em được đâu."

"Uầy, tuyên bố gì tự tin thế ông tướng?" Mikkel giở giọng đùa cợt, hất hàm về phía Peter. "Không sợ tụi này giao nó cho Arthur à?"

"Này này, anh đừng làm cho nó sợ chứ," Tino nhắc nhở.

"Ngay cả khi cậu có bán đứng tôi, Mikkel ạ, thì tôi cũng đã tính toán mọi chuyện đâu vào đấy hết rồi," Scott nhún vai, nhếch mép cười. "Hơn nữa, nếu như cậu không ưa thằng bé này, thì tôi cũng sẽ không làm phiền cậu đâu. Tôi sẽ đưa nó cho Berwald và Tino trông nom nó."

Và anh quay sang phía Peter, "Sao hả Peter? Em có thích ở chung với anh Berwald và anh Tino không hả? Anh sẽ nhờ họ trông em - sẽ không để cho Arthur tóm được em đâu mà sợ."

"Ơ... có thật không ạ?" Peter mở to mắt hỏi.

"Ê, Scott, tự mình quyết định thế đó hả?" Mikkel lại nhảy vào. "Tôi đã nói là tôi không ưa thằng bé hồi nào đâu? Thế là không công bằng tí nào. Chỉ để cho Berwald và Tino giữ nó thôi sao?"

"Thôi im đi Mikkel," Lukas ngắt lời. "Anh Scott nói đúng rồi đấy. Đứa bé dễ thương như thế, để cho một kẻ bị thịt như anh nuôi nấng thì nó sẽ thành ra cái giống gì?"

"Nhưng... nhưng như thế vẫn không công bằng chút nào!" Mikkel cãi lại.

Tuy vậy, Scott vẫn làm bộ không quan tâm đến thái độ dùng dằng như trẻ con đòi quà của Mikkel. Anh tiếp tục trò chuyện với Berwald và Tino về việc chăm sóc bé Peter:

"Sao? Hai người có thích thằng bé không để tôi còn để nó lại nào? Còn Peter, em có thích ở chung nhà với hai anh này không?"

"Scott à," Berwald nói. "Quả thực là chúng tôi rất thích có Peter ở đây. Nhưng anh làm vậy liệu có ổn thoả không? Arthur rất có thể sẽ..."

"Hơ? Không! Em không muốn về với anh Arthur đâu," bỗng nhiên Peter lên tiếng, cắt ngang lời của Berwald. "Nếu em mà về, chắc chắn em sẽ bị phạt, bị anh ấy mắng... Em không về đâu. Hai anh đồng ý cho em ở lại với hai anh đi! Làm ơn đi mà! Đừng đuổi em đi nhé!"

"Em à, tụi anh rất thích giữ em ở lại," Tino nói, không khỏi cảm thấy bối rối trước vẻ khẩn nài của Peter. "Em đừng lo lắng quá. Tụi anh nhất định sẽ sắp xếp chuyện này ổn thoả mà."

"Ứ ừ! Nhưng hai anh phải hứa là sẽ giữ em lại đã!" Peter vùng vằng.

Berwald và Tino nhìn nhau, rồi nhìn Peter một lúc trước khi hướng mắt sang chỗ Scott.

Nhưng Scott chỉ nhún vai, mỉm cười như thể chính anh cũng nghĩ là chẳng còn cách nào khác: có lẽ Berwald và Tino phải đưa thằng bé Peter về nhà họ sau buổi tối hôm nay thôi.

"Scott, anh thật là..." Tino nhăn mặt nói. "Toàn đặt chúng tôi vào những tình huống khó xử thôi."

"Tuỳ hai người thôi," Scott thản nhiên nói.

* * *

Quay trở về với cuộc hành trình tìm kiếm Peter (mà nói đúng hơn phải là "Cuộc hành trình khốn khổ để lùng sục cho ra thằng nhóc mắc dịch Peter được huy động bởi Arthur Kirkland") vẫn chưa có kết quả gì, ngoài chuyện Arthur đang phát điên phát cuồng lên vì bị một cái gai hoa hồng đâm trúng lưng ra.

"Lũ chết tiệt! Sắp tới giờ chầu rồi mà chúng bay vẫn còn bắt tao ngồi đây để tìm một thằng nhãi!" Arthur tức giận, lăm lăm giơ tay lên trời như thể đang doạ nạt một kẻ vô hình đang lơ lửng trên cao. Đó là thói quen của anh - một thói quen chửi đời rất dễ khiến cho người khác hiểu lầm và tưởng là anh đang bị điên hay sao mà đi nói chuyện với không khí như vậy. Nhưng anh bất cần. Và trong lúc sôi máu và quay vòng vòng thành một đường tròn, vừa xoay vừa nhảy lò cò vì bị một cái gai đâm phải, anh lại nổi xung lên mà móc điện thoại ra... gọi điện cho mấy tay cận vệ ở nhà.

"Sao rồi? Lão Montgomery đã tỉnh chưa?" Arthur hỏi. "Các người đã phát hiện ra kẻ nào đã đánh ngất lão ấy và mang thằng Peter đi chưa hả?"

"Dạ thưa, cậu chủ cứ yên tâm - ông Montgomery đã tỉnh dậy rồi ạ," tên vệ sĩ đáp. "Chúng tôi vẫn đang tìm kiếm dấu vết của kẻ đã mang cậu Peter đi. Có vẻ hắn ta đã đột nhập vào biệt thự bằng cửa sổ, thưa cậu chủ."

"Đột nhập vào bằng cửa sổ ư?" Arthur dần mất bình tĩnh. "Thế thì nó là ai? Siêu đạo chích hay là cái thằng quái nào mà lại đi phá nát cả một đống hệ thống bảo vệ biệt thự nghiêm ngặt như thế, vậy mà các người vẫn không hay biết tí nào. Đã thế nó lại còn tốt bụng đến mức dẫn cái thằng Peter đến đây dự tiệc nữa? Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra thế này?!"

"Xin cậu Arthur bình tĩnh. Chúng tôi vẫn đang cố hết sức để kiểm soát tình hình..."

"Bình tĩnh cái đầu các người ấy!" Arthur tuyệt vọng hét lên qua điện thoại. "Lỡ cái kẻ đột nhập đó cũng có mặt tại bữa tiệc này thì sao? Có thể là nãy giờ hắn đã đưa Peter đi đến tận phương trời nào mà ta không biết rồi! Trời ơi là trời, thế thì còn đi kiếm thằng bé làm gì nữa kia chứ!"

Đúng vậy. Sao mà nãy giờ Arthur lại không tính đến trường hợp này, lại cứ đâm đầu vào tìm Peter mà chẳng thèm suy nghĩ gì cả. Rốt cuộc Arthur đành kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện bằng câu, "Thôi đủ rồi, các người cứ điều tra đi - hỏi lão Montgomery cho rõ vào. Được thế nào hay thế ấy!" Và tắt điện thoại.

Ngay lúc đó, một tiếng chuông điện thoại khác bỗng vang lên.

"Gì nữa đây?"

Arthur, vì đang mải ôm đầu hối hận về quyết định sai lầm của mình, đương nhiên là cảm thấy cực kì khó chịu khi bị tiếng chuông đó làm phiền. Nhưng ở bên đầu dây lại là Amelia, người cũng đang tìm kiếm thằng nhóc Peter đó hộ anh.

"Hey hey, Arthur Sâu Róm đó hả? Sao giọng anh nghe gắt gỏng thế?" Amelia hỏi.

"Thì sao?" Arthur đáp trả. "Tôi đang điên đầu đây. Đừng có ở đó mà giỡn nữa. Tìm được chút manh mối nào về Peter chưa hả?"

"Hì hì, thì thấy được chút dấu vết tôi mới gọi cho anh chứ," Amelia nói. "Tôi không tìm được thằng nhóc Peter đó cho anh. Nhưng mà có một đứa bé khác - bảo là em họ của anh - nói là đã gặp thằng nhóc đó đấy. Anh có muốn nói chuyện với nó không hả, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Alô, anh Arthur ơi, có đúng là anh đang ở bên đó không? Là em - Ashley đây!" Và từ bên kia điện thoại bỗng vang lên một giọng nói trong trẻo và hồn nhiên.

"Hả, Ashley? Là em sao?" Arthur ngạc nhiên. "Sao em lại chơi ở ngoài vườn vậy? Anh đã bảo đám quản gia trông nom em cho cẩn thận rồi kia mà, sao lại còn để cho em chạy ra ngoài đây? Mấy cái tên ăn hại này... còn em, Ashley, em đi vào trong biệt thự đi."

"Ơ... nhưng tụi em đang chơi trốn tìm rất vui mà?" Ashley nói.

"Trời ơi! Lại còn chơi trốn với chẳng tìm nữa chứ!" Arthur thốt lên. "Anh đã bảo đi vào trong thì đi vào trong, Ashley. À mà khoan, suýt thì quên khuấy mất. Ashley, em nói là em biết gì về thằng nhóc Peter đó hả?"

"Ơ, Peter... nào ạ?" Ashley ngơ ngác. "Peter nào hở chị Amelia?"

"Peter chính là cái thằng nhóc tự xưng là Allistor Kirkland đấy," Amelia nhắc. "Em biết gì về nó, nói cho anh Arthur biết đi."

"A! Là cái cậu bé khóc nhè đó hả? Ôi trời, hoá ra cậu ta không phải là người nhà Kirkland sao? Em biết là cậu ta nói dối mà! Anh Arthur, cậu ấy tự dưng đưa ra một tấm vé giả cho anh Giovanni Vargas, rồi tự mạo nhận mình là con cháu của gia tộc Kirkland đấy. Em đã nghi ngờ từ sớm rồi mà," Ashley nói.

"Phải rồi, tấm vé đó," Arthur chợt nhớ ra. "Kể tiếp đi, Ashley; Giovanni không nhận ra đó là đồ giả à?"

"Không," Ashley nói. "Anh Giovanni còn xem xét một hồi, bảo đó là tấm vé thật nữa. Rồi sau đó, anh Giovanni bảo sẽ chơi trốn tìm cùng chúng em, thế nên em với cái cậu Alllis... à không, Peter đó mới chạy ra ngoài vườn để tìm chỗ núp đấy chứ."

Khoan! Một cú khựng lại khiến cho Arthur nhớ ra tất cả. Anh bắt đầu lật lại vụ án, và mọi suy nghĩ cũng bắt đầu từ đó mà phi nhanh như gió để đi đến kết luận cuối cùng: đúng vậy, tên lạ mặt đã đưa Peter đi - tại sao hắn lại có tấm thiệp mời của Allistor chứ?

Và sẽ như thế nào... nếu đó không phải là một tấm thiệp giả...

* * *

"Ha ha, bắt đầu thú vị rồi đây!" Scott cười lớn, mắt vẫn dán vào cái ống nhòm.

"Arthur có vẻ đã phát hiện ra anh rồi đấy, Scott ạ," Lukas nhếch mép cười. "Thế nào đây? Có định thoát thân không để tụi này còn mở đường máu cho nào?"

"Có, có chứ - tất nhiên là phải trốn rồi, sợ quá đi," Scott đùa, rồi nhìn sang Berwald và Tino. "Các cậu ở đây chăm sóc cho Peter cẩn thận nhé, tôi phải trốn đây, kẻo bị ăn đòn mê tơi mất. Hà hà!"

"Anh ta chơi ác ác thật đấy," Mikkel lẩm bẩm.

"Thật không thể tin nổi. Thực sự anh ta có cảm thấy một chút trách nhiệm nào đối với bé Peter không vậy?" Tino hỏi.

"Tớ đoán là không," Berwald nói.

* * *

Lạy Chúa! Có mỗi một chuyện đơn giản như thế thôi mà Arthur cũng không nghĩ ra được!

"Scott... phải rồi... sao mình không nghĩ ra chuyện đó kia chứ? Rất có thể anh ta cũng xuất hiện trong bữa tiệc này," Arthur vò đầu, không biết phải kêu lên thế nào - nhưng ngay trong lúc đó quả thực là anh rất muốn rít lên để cho bõ cái cơn bế tắc này. "Tức thật! Cái tên đó!"

Tức mình, Arthur những muốn ném thẳng cái điện thoại vào xuống đất. Nhưng giọng nói của Ashley từ bên đầu dây điện thoại lại tiếp tục vang lên:

"Arthur à, anh có sao không? Bộ em vừa nói gì làm anh giận hả?"

"Không... không có gì đâu," Arthur cố nén cơn giận lại. "Ashley, em đưa máy cho Amelia hộ anh cái. Anh cần nói chuyện với chị ấy."

"Tôi đây, Arthur," Amelia nhanh chóng nhận lấy máy điện thoại. "Có chuyện gì mà anh nói như sắp bị nhồi máu cơ tim thế?"

"Nhồi máu cơ tim à? Ừ, tôi đang bị nhồi đến mức muốn trào máu ra khỏi họng đấy!" Arthur gắt. "Cái tên Scott đó... tôi đã bị hắn chơi cho một vố rồi! Cô bảo bọn vệ sĩ tiếp tục tìm kiếm thằng Peter đi; rồi chuẩn bị về phòng nhiếp chính là vừa rồi đấy. Chứ ở đây hoài cũng chẳng được ích lợi gì đâu."

"Hả, Scott ở đây à? Anh đang nói cái gì mà lạ thế? Khoan! Ê này, đừng cúp máy chứ," Nhưng Amelia chưa kịp dứt lời thì đã nghe thấy tiếng tút... tút... ngắt điện thoại.

Xong rồi. Giờ thì Arthur phải biết làm gì đây? Gọi bọn vệ sĩ đến và truy cho ra Scott ư? - đúng là hạ sách. Có tên nào trong cái đám vệ sĩ này biết rõ mặt mũi của Scott đâu mà kêu chúng nó tìm. Hơn nữa, đã biết bao nhiêu năm anh ta không liên lạc với gia đình rồi, giờ lại đột ngột xuất hiện thì kể cũng lạ. Mà có chắc là chính anh ta là kẻ đã đưa Peter đi không? Lỡ đó lại là một tay bắt cóc bệnh hoạn nào đó thì sao? Trước mắt Arthur hiện giờ, để giải quyết vấn đề nan giải này thì chỉ còn cách là gọi điện cho mẹ anh, Phu nhân Brittany Kirkland, để hỏi rõ xem bà có biết chuyện của Scott hay không thôi.

Nhưng rồi rốt cuộc, Arthur đã không làm. Không được, anh tự nhủ như vậy. Sau tất cả mọi chuyện trong quá khứ, gọi điện cho mẹ để hỏi về anh Scott là điều mà Arthur hết sức không muốn làm. Vả chăng, nếu Scott có trở về, thì nhất định anh ta cũng không để cho mẹ biết được.

Chỉ còn một phương án cuối cùng.

"Louise! Phải rồi, Louise!" Arthur thầm reo lên trong đầu. "À, sao mình không nhớ ra sớm nhỉ? Chỉ cần hỏi cô ta là có phát tấm thiệp nào mời Scott không là được mà! Rất có thể cô ta sẽ biết chuyện gì đó!"

Và thế là anh bèn quyết định quay trở về gian nhiếp chính để tìm Louise. Mê cung Hoa Hồng De Rosellois, do vậy, cũng chẳng còn lý do gì để giữ anh ở lại nữa.

Ngoại trừ một điều duy nhất...

Từ nãy đến giờ, Arthur không biết là mình đã đi lòng vòng đến tận khu vọng lâu của khu vườn De Rosellois, nơi có cảnh tượng tuyệt đẹp với những dải hoa mọc xung quanh một bờ hồ trong mát, cầu vượt được xây ở phía trên trông như khung cảnh của một câu chuyện cổ tích. Ánh đêm chiếu xuống mặt hồ, rạng rỡ và như in bóng của Nữ thần Mặt Trăng Selene, lãng mạn và man mác buồn, chỉ có thể bị làm nhoè đi bởi những chú thiên nga duyên dáng đang bơi rẽ thành từng gợn sóng mềm mại. Khung cảnh tĩnh mịch nơi đây quả là một nơi lí tưởng để các cặp tình nhân bí mật hẹn hò: nó làm cho người ta có cảm giác giống như là đang lạc vào một phần của nơi thâm sơn cùng cốc nào đó mà chỉ có các tiên nữ trong truyền thuyết mới có thể tạo ra, để sống yên bình và tránh khỏi sự xấu xa và thế giới tội lỗi của loài người.

Arthur không phải là không nhận ra được vẻ đẹp của bức tranh tuyệt vời này đâu. Chỉ là anh đang bận. Bận tìm kiếm đứa em họ Peter Kirkland của anh, mải mê với cuộc hành trình của chính mình trong mê cung hoa hồng và không có thời gian ngừng lại để thưởng thức bất kì điều gì. Vị ngọt ngào của những đoá hồng đêm Valentine, vì không được lại gần và vỗ về vào những xúc cảm đã bị tổn thương của Arthur, đã mãi mãi dừng lại ở nơi nó vốn thuộc về và trở thành nỗi ám ảnh cho những kí ức của anh sau này. Nàng Erato ấy, tấm lịch của người Romania, những cô bé mặc áo kroje hát lên những lời giã biệt và những kí ức tự trùm kín mình bằng tấm áo choàng hắc ám ấy - rốt cuộc thì đâu mới là đoá hồng xinh đẹp mà anh nghĩ là mình đã trả quá giá? Nó không xứng đáng được như thế, nhưng khi được trao đến tay anh, anh đã tự lừa dối chính bản thân mình và đổ dồn hết tình thương cho nó, để rồi bây giờ khi nó rời khỏi anh, thì anh lại vẫn cứ nhung nhớ, vẫn cứ nhìn xa xăm để chờ đợi nó trở về?

Và rồi anh chỉ tay lên không trung, đếm từng thứ một, như một tên già gàn dở đếm những thứ quý giá của mình, "Không, không phải ngươi. Là người ngươi chăng? Không phải..." để tìm xem đâu mới là đoá hồng mà anh đã trả quá giá. Nàng Erato bỗng nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt, đằng sau ngón tay của anh, như thể để anh kiểm tra lại trong kí ức xem liệu có phải là vì chính nàng ấy mà cho đến tận bây giờ, anh mới giống như một kẻ khập khiễng trên con đường tuổi xuân của mình không.

"Hả...?" Và Erato của anh mở to mắt, gần như không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình khi nhìn thấy anh. "A... anh..."

Nàng sững sờ. Còn anh thì kinh ngạc, đến mức như không thể thở nổi.

"Era... Eliza?" Arthur mấp máy môi, kết thúc câu nói của người phụ nữ tóc đỏ xuất hiện trước mắt anh bằng những lời vô vọng cuối cùng.

Không, không phải em. Có thể sau này Arthur sẽ lắc đầu và nói như vậy. Nhưng đúng lúc ấy anh không biết phải nói gì hơn, chỉ ngỡ ngàng, nhìn nàng, và đó là những hành động còn mang tính ý thức cuối cùng của Arthur trước khi anh bị kí ức mặc áo choàng đen, từ đằng sau lưng xông tới và chồm lấy toàn bộ - nét mặt của anh, giọng nói của anh, mái tóc của anh... tất cả bây giờ đều đã là những thứ mang tính gợi nhớ với Eliza. Mới một năm trôi qua thôi, nhưng bây giờ anh đã trưởng thành rồi.

Và Francis Bonnefoy từ phía sau lưng Eliza, tay cầm ly rượu sâm panh bèn lên tiếng:

"Ô, ra là Arthur đó hả? Thế mà tôi cứ tưởng ai chứ," ông ta nói. "Sao thế? Sao lại ra đây mà không chuẩn bị đến chỗ phòng nhiếp chính đi?"

Nhưng Arthur vẫn không mở miệng nói được lời nào. Cho đến khi những người còn lại đang đứng trên vọng lâu của khu vườn - Phu nhân Lise Jeanne d'Orleans và Bá tước Dudley, cùng bước xuống.

Kí ức về những mối tình quá khứ lần lượt đổ ập xuống đầu Arthur. Lise, người phụ nữ mà anh đã đem lòng thầm mến hồi nhỏ, vẫn còn mặc một chiếc đầm trắng tựa như một vị thiên thần mà anh sẽ không thể nào với tới được. Tiếng nước chảy bên bờ hồ khẽ thầm thì khiến cho anh nhớ lại tiếng sóng biển của mười một năm trước. Arthur bước lùi lại, và hình ảnh của cô bé Louise bảy tuổi, nhỏ bé, tóc búi cao và đội một chiếc vương miện đồ chơi, bỗng hiện về và lặp lại đúng những lời của mười một năm trước, "Đừng có mà mơ tưởng lung tung nhé!" Đúng, đúng vậy. Đó là mẹ của cô ấy, là vợ của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy mà. Đối với Lise, anh mãi mãi chỉ là một đứa trẻ thôi.

Nhưng còn Eliza thì sao? Bây giờ gặp lại, cô ấy có còn nhìn anh như ngày xưa nữa không? Eliza lẩn tránh cặp mắt của anh. Còn khi ánh mắt của hai người vô tình chạm phải nhau, thì Eliza lại trở nên lúng túng. Cô bối rối quay mặt về phía người đàn ông đứng cạnh Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, và giả vờ như không hề quen biết gì với Arthur hết. Đôi mi của cô khẽ chơm chớp nhìn xuống - vậy là cũng đủ để cho Arthur hiểu được tất cả rồi.

Mối quan hệ của họ đã chấm dứt thật rồi.

Arthur vẫn tiếp tục dán mắt vào Eliza, vẻ thất vọng. Trong khi Eliza thì hơi mím môi, rồi cuối cùng, quay sang tiến về phía người đàn ông lạ mặt, "Có chuyện gì vậy em?" ông ta hỏi. Và Eliza đáp lại rằng, "Không, không có gì đâu ạ."

Còn Francis thì vẫn tươi cười, nói với Arthur, "Thôi, dù gì thì cậu cũng đã tới đây rồi. Tôi cũng nên giới thiệu qua cho cậu hai vị khách quý của buổi tiệc ngày hôm nay chứ hả? Đây là Monsieur Dudley, mà gia đình tôi vẫn hay quen thân gọi là Bá tước D. - tôi chắc là mẹ cậu, Madame Brittany cũng quen thân với gia đình của cậu ấy đấy."

"Ồ, Madame Brittany! Tất nhiên rồi, tôi đã gặp bà ấy trong một số bữa tiệc gia đình được tổ chức tại Anh," Vị Bá tước nhớ lại. "Chà, vậy ra đây là..."

Francis lịch sự nói, "Đây là cậu Arthur Kirkland, con trai của Madame Brittany, và cũng là người thừa kế của gia tộc Kirkland đấy."

"Chao, thật sao? Vậy đây là người thừa kế của gia tộc Kirkland, rất hân hạnh được làm quen với Ngài, thưa Ngài Arthur," Vị Bá tước thốt lên và niềm nở đưa ra cái bắt tay.

"Vâng. Tôi cũng rất vinh dự được gặp anh," Arthur nói nhanh và chấp nhận cái bắt tay của Ngài Dudley, dù mắt vẫn lén nhìn về phía Eliza. "Cùng là dân quý tộc với nhau cả thôi, anh không cần phải khách sáo quá làm gì. Ở đây người ta vẫn gọi tôi là Arthur, anh không cần phải xưng hô trịnh trọng như thế."

"Còn đây là..." Arthur hỏi, hơi đưa tay lên để chỉ về phía Eliza, giả bộ như anh chưa từng gặp cô ấy lần nào.

"À, đây là Tiểu thư Eliza Rose," Lise mỉm cười, giới thiệu. "Cô ấy là hôn thê của Ngài Dudley. Chúng tôi vừa nói chuyện với nhau về lễ cưới của cô ấy đấy."

"... Hôn thê ư?" Arthur chơm chớp mắt.

"Đúng vậy, vì vợ tôi cảm thấy bên trong vũ hội ngột ngạt quá, nên tôi mới dẫn cô ấy ra ngoài để thưởng thức phong cảnh, tiện thể đây trò chuyện cùng với Bá tước Dudley và Tiểu thư Eliza đấy," Francis nói.

"Hôn thê..." Arthur khẽ lặp lại lời của Phu nhân Lise. Anh nhìn nhanh sang Eliza một lần nữa, nhưng cô ngoảnh mặt đi. "Nếu như vậy... thì Tiểu thư Eliza chưa lấy chồng sao?"

Francis Bonnefoy hơi nhíu mày, "Ý cậu là sao?"

"Không, ý tôi là... hôn lễ giữa hai người chừng nào mới diễn ra?" Arthur nói, mắt nhìn thẳng vào Bá tước Dudley.

Không hiểu sao khi nhắc đến đoạn đó, thì cả Francis, Lise và Bá tước Dudley đều nở nụ cười ái ngại.

"Hoá ra là đến cả Công tử Arthur cũng biết," Monsieur Dudley ái ngại nói. "Chuyện đó quả thực đã làm chấn động giới quý tộc một thời gian ngắn..."

"Đúng thế."

Và đó chính là tiếng của Eliza. Cô chợt ngẩng đầu, lên tiếng cắt ngang lời của Bá tước Dudley.

"Chúng tôi đã định tổ chức hôn lễ vào năm ngoái; nhưng mà vì chuyện giữa hai bên gia đình mà lễ cưới đó đã bị hoãn lại - phải chờ đến hết năm nay mới có thể tổ chức. Nếu như chúng tôi đã gửi thiệp mời đến gia đình công tử mà đến tận phút chót lại thông báo hoãn lại, thì xin hãy thứ lỗi cho chúng tôi."

Eliza rốt cuộc cũng nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Arthur, và nói ra một điều như thể đó là một lời thú nhận dũng cảm - một sự thật đơn giản mà cả cô lẫn Arthur đều phải chấp nhận. Cái giọng đanh thép chứa trong đó là một vẻ sôi nổi lạ kì của cô, vẻ cứng đầu nổi loạn nay đã dịu bớt xuống và trở thành nét quyết đoán hiện rõ lên trên gương mặt của người phụ nữ trẻ kiêu hãnh. Arthur nhìn cô đăm đăm, rồi anh cúi mặt xuống, nhếch miệng cười vẻ khinh khỉnh, và tự nhủ trong lòng một cách cay đắng, "À! Đây rồi. Eliza vẫn cứ là Eliza."

"Kìa, Eliza; hình như em cảm thấy không ổn à?" Bá tước Dudley gặng hỏi, dường như đoán ra được điều gì đó nơi Eliza.

"Không, em không sao đâu," Eliza lắc đầu.

"Hay là cô ấy bị chóng mặt? Gió lạnh ở trên vọng lâu đôi lúc cũng khiến người ta cảm thấy khó chịu lắm," Lise bèn hỏi thăm.

"Nếu như cô ấy cảm thấy không khoẻ," Arthur lạnh lùng nói. "Thì anh nên đưa cô ấy vào trong biệt thự đi, Bá tước Dudley ạ."

Đúng vậy. Arthur ạ. Anh hãy cứ cười thầm trong bụng, giễu nhại sự ngốc nghếch của mình đi. Tình yêu mà anh dành cho tất cả những người đàn bà này - cuối cùng, tất cả đều là những đoá hồng xinh đẹp nhưng đã bị anh trả quá giá.

"Này, Arthur, cậu chạy đi đâu vậy?!" Francis kêu lên, nhưng Arthur không nghe. Anh bỏ đi không phải là vì trốn chạy, mà là để gạt bỏ toàn bộ quá khứ lại đằng sau. Anh cần gì phải khóc. Anh cần gì phải đau khổ. Tất cả rồi sẽ qua thôi. Không phải là một chú thỏ màu xanh bạc hà sẽ làm dịu đi nỗi đau, mà là một câu nói lạnh lùng như gió đêm sẽ thổi bay tất cả thành dĩ vãng. Kí ức của anh, gia đình của anh, những người phụ nữ của anh thời thanh thiếu niên, tất cả rồi sẽ rời bỏ anh. Lịch của người Romania đâu rồi? Anh sẽ đánh dấu mọi sự mất mát này, bắt đầu từ cái chết của những nữ minh tinh màn bạc, về mùa xuân và những mối tình thoáng qua của anh.

"Thật nực cười, nực cười!" Arthur vẫn sẽ tiếp tục chạy đi, vừa chạy vừa lẩm bẩm.

Cho đến khi anh gặp hình bóng của một người con gái quen thuộc và tất cả sự điên cuồng liền chững lại, "_Amelia_?"

Sao cô ấy lại ở đây? Và sao cô ấy lại khóc?

"Amelia! Khoan đã!" Arthur hét gọi và đuổi theo cô gái tóc vàng. Nhưng cô ấy chỉ kịp nhìn anh, bằng đôi mắt to màu xanh biếc ngấn nước mắt, và chạy đi trong nỗi tuyệt vọng.

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

Erato: Một trong chín nàng thơ (Nine Muses) của Thần Thoại Hy Lạp.

Scott: Đại Ca Scotland đã trở về và lợi hại hơn nữa.


	22. Chapter 10 (part 5)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 5).

Đêm Thánh Valentine, bảo là đêm của tình yêu. Vậy mà sao đối với Ngọc Hoa, nó lại tối tăm, mờ mịt và... đau đầu đến thế.

"Ư... hư..." Ngọc Hoa rên lên. Phản xạ và những giác quan như đang thôi thúc não bộ của cô thức dậy trở lại. Trở lại với ý thức và tìm ra một chút ánh sáng cho đêm Valentine tối đen như mực này. Chập chờn, mắt nhắm mắt mở không sao gượng người được. Đầu óc thì như bị trĩu nặng. Nhưng cô đang ở đâu đây? Cô không biết. Tiềm thức như đang bị một cơn mù mịt nào đó bủa vây lấy và giơ những vòi bạch tuộc của nó ra để kéo ý thức sáng suốt của Ngọc Hoa xuống cùng với tiềm thức... Đúng thế. Đây là đâu? Cô không biết. Có lẽ đây là cái tiềm thức, là cái phần mà sự sáng suốt của cô sẽ không bao giờ với tới nổi. Cô đang ở bên trong nó. Bị nhấn chìm bởi đêm tối và những điều bí ẩn. Giác quan của cô đã mách bảo cho cô điều đó - và nó đồng thời cũng khuyên là cô nên nhắm mắt lại, đừng lo lắng gì cả và hãy tiếp tục giấc ngủ yên ả của mình. Sáng sớm hôm sau, anh trai Kiku và các em của cô sẽ đánh thức cô dậy. Gia đình, và căn nhà ấm cúng mà bấy lâu nay cô vẫn hằng coi sóc. Tất cả đều sẽ yên bình.

...

Thế nhưng! Một ý nghĩ chợt loé lên và gượng lại chút tia sáng trong đầu Ngọc Hoa. _Cô đang ở đâu_? Ngọc Hoa tự hỏi lại chính mình. Lồng ngực của cô như bị thắt lại khi bị câu hỏi - hay suy nghĩ đó chặn đứng.

"Hơ... mình..." Hoa mấp máy môi, như thể đang nói mớ.

Có chuyện gì đang xảy ra bên ngoài vậy? Bỗng cô tự hỏi. Đó chính là suy nghĩ tiếp theo, và cũng là tia sáng thứ hai xuất hiện để nâng đỡ cho tia sáng thứ nhất. Khi cô chợt cảm nhận ra được: cặp mắt của mình, đôi môi khô do bị thiếu nước - một mùi y như mùi nước hoa và bên dưới là sàn thảm; thì đôi tai của cô liền nghe loáng thoáng thấy những tiếng như sau:

"Có thật là chị ấy đang ở trong này không? Sao hành lang ở đây tối vậy, không ai bật đèn lên à?"

Giọng nói quen thuộc... Ngọc Hoa vẫn còn quá mệt mỏi để nhận ra đó là tiếng của Alfred. Nhưng chừng đó thôi cũng đủ để cô nhớ lại một cái gì đó. Các suy nghĩ của cô chợt khưng lại. Và trong mắt của cô bây giờ... dường như đang được bao trùm lên bởi một cảnh tượng lạ thường. Một bức tranh toàn cảnh lộng lẫy ánh sáng của một ngày nào đó mà trong đấy, có một chàng trai tóc vàng vừa nằm lăn ra sàn, mệt nhoài và đang rên rỉ kêu lên trong cơn nóng bỏng vì bị say nắng - chiếc bóng rổ bèn lăn long lóc ra sân và chỉ dừng lại để sau đó, phản chiếu lên một nửa của nắng, và một nửa còn lại là thuộc về bóng râm của các cành cây xanh mướt đang xôn xao lên những điều còn khác thường hơn nữa:

"A, đúng rồi, hình như là phòng này nè!" "Ừ, cậu cứ đi theo tụi mình đi Alfred. Chị Hoa đang ở trong đây đấy!" Và thực sự thì đó là giọng của Kaylee với Shannon chứ không phải là mấy cái cây quỉ quái nào cả. Họ cố kéo Alfred đi đến gian phòng ở phía cuối dãy hành lang, cũng là căn buồng nghỉ duy nhất còn mở toang cửa trong khi các phòng kia thì đã bị đóng kín.

"Này, đã bảo các cậu đừng đẩy tớ! Mà sao dãy hành lang phía này lại tối quá vậy, không ai bật đèn lên à?" Alfred bèn tỏ vẻ khó chịu phải bước vào căn phòng tối mịt đó cùng với hai cô gái. Cậu ngó nghiêng xung quanh một lượt, cho đến khi phát hiện ra dưới đế giày mình hình như vừa dẫm phải một có cái gì đó lộm cộm, "Ủa, gì đây?"

Vì trong buồng tối quá nên Alfred vẫn chưa kịp nhận ra đó là một chiếc mặt nạ. Cậu quỳ xuống dưới sàn để nhặt cái vật lạ đó lên, và vì mải mê xem xét nó quá nên đã mất cảnh giác với Kaylee và Shannon từ sau lưng mình; hai cô gái đó đã nhanh chóng lẻn ra khỏi phòng và từ từ khép cửa lại. Alfred còn phát hiện ra hình như có một thứ gì đó mềm mềm đang nằm ngay bên cạnh đó: cậu chạm vào, mà không hề biết rằng đó chính là bàn tay phải của Ngọc Hoa đang bị giấu trong lớp chăn bông màu đen. Hoa không rên rỉ thành tiếng, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy có ai đó đang nắm lấy tay mình, và hơi cựa quậy vì cảm thấy toàn thân như bị ủ nóng đến mức toát mồ hôi.

"Lạ thật, sao người ta lại để chăn mền gì ở dưới sàn cơ chứ?" Alfred nheo mắt lại để nhìn kĩ lại cái thứ đang chắn ngang lối đi đó. Nhưng ánh sáng mập mờ từ phía dãy hành lang hơi rọi vào phòng ban nãy bây giờ bỗng giảm dần, giảm dần, và chợt tắt ngúm. Và_ Rầm_ một cái! Alfred chẳng hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra cả!

"Hả? Cái gì... Này, mấy cô kia!"

Alfred ngoảnh đầu lại thật nhanh. Song hai cô gái đã mau chóng quét thẻ từ để khoá trái cửa phòng và nhốt cậu lại trong đó. Alfred tính xông ra phía cửa ra vào nhưng rồi chân cậu lại bị vấp phải một cái kệ nhỏ để ấm tách trà!

"Thả tớ ra ngay! Đồ hèn!" Alfred vừa hét vừa đập cửa. "Chết tiệt, sao các cậu dám chứ! Các cậu tính nhốt tớ trong này làm gì hả?!"

"Ahaha, cậu đúng là ngốc thật đấy Alfred ạ," Kaylee cười đắc thắng. "Này, đừng tính đến chuyện phá cửa đấy nhé công tử. Cậu không làm nổi đâu, cánh cửa này đã được chị Louise đặc biệt thiết kế để chống phá hoại rồi. Không ngờ có ngày nó lại được mang ra để chống lại cậu. Sao thế, cậu tức chúng tớ lắm hả?"

"Bọn khốn nạn! Chúng bay cẩn thận đấy!" Cuối cùng thì Alfred bèn tung hê hết cái được gọi là ứng xử ga lăng và lịch thiệp với phái nữ của mình đi và dùng chân dộng thẳng vào cánh cửa một phát. Nhưng vô ích. Cho dù ở trường Alfred có đánh nhau giỏi đến mức nào thì ở đây cậu cũng không thể đối phó với một cánh cửa được làm bằng thép giả gỗ.

"Alfred à, cậu đừng giận," Shannon cười khúc khích. "Chúng tớ làm vậy cũng chỉ là vì theo lệnh của Camilla thôi. Ai bảo vừa nãy cậu làm cho Camilla giận làm gì. Bọn tớ làm vậy chỉ là vì bị ép buộc, nên xin cậu đừng để bụng chúng tớ nha. Bọn tớ sẽ để cậu lại trong phòng này, và đoàn tụ với bạn gái của cậu sau."

Kaylee và Shannon đang định đến gần cánh cửa để xem động tĩnh của Alfred thế nào, nhưng cậu không trả lời, chỉ thở hắt một cái một cái và tiếp tục dộng thêm cho cánh cửa một phát nữa.

"Này! Bọn tớ đã bảo là dù cậu có làm gì thì cũng vô ích thôi mà," Kaylee giật mình lùi lại. "Tốt nhất là cậu cứ ở yên trong phòng đó và chờ Camilla đến đi..."

"Quân dối trá! Thế còn Ngọc Hoa thì sao? Cô ấy đâu rồi? Các người đã làm gì cô ấy hả?" Alfred hét lên.

"Tụi này chẳng làm gì cả," Kaylee khinh khỉnh nói. "Cái con bé đó đã ăn cắp vé đến dự vũ hội, bị tụi này đuổi đi nên bây giờ không biết tăm hơi ở đâu rồi! Alfred, cậu đúng là không biết tốt xấu. Con bé đó chỉ lợi dụng cậu dể có được tiếng tăm trong giới thượng lưu thôi," Rồi cô ta quay sang Shannon, ra hiệu, "Chúng ta nên rời khỏi đây đi."

Và hai cô gái liền bỏ đi ngay tức khắc, để lại Alfred bị nhốt lại đằng sau cánh cửa, tức giận và bất lực.

"Camilla... đúng rồi, sao mình lại có thể cả tin, nghe lời hai con bé đó chứ," Alfred nghiến răng, tự dằn vặt mình. "Lạy Chúa! Con bé đó mà tới thật thì chắc con chết luôn quá... _Ouch_!" Cậu bị vấp phải cái kệ ban nãy, "Sắp xếp nội thất như con khỉ ấy! Tự dưng lòi đâu ra cái bàn phá đám!"

...

Nhưng nếu có Chúa ở đây, Alfred; thì chắc chắn Ngài sẽ phán là có vẻ không phải lát nữa cậu mới chết đâu. Mà là ngay bây giờ ấy.

Một tiếng rên rỉ bỗng dưng từ đâu vang lên. Nhưng đó không phải là tiếng rên của Alfred. Chân phải của cậu, ngay cả khi có được dùng để đá cửa hai lần và bị vấp phải kệ bàn cũng hai lần, cũng vẫn khoẻ mạnh cứng cáp như lúc chưa bị va chạm. Tiếng rên rĩ vang lên đợt hai. Và lần này thì Alfred không thể không lờ đi được nữa. Sống lưng của cậu bắt đầu lạnh và chắc chắn là có cái gì đó không bình thường đang diễn ra trong cái căn phòng tối om này.

"Hư... ư... đau, đau quá."

Alfred há hốc mồm. Mấy cái bài thực hành về việc dùng đòn chân để phá cửa cậu học từ hồi nào đến giờ mới có dịp trải nghiệm trong môi trường thực tế. Và thực tế đã cho thấy là cái đòn chân của cậu dù có mạnh đến đâu thì nó vẫn không ăn thua, khi mà công nghệ khoa học đã cho ra đời những thứ còn ăn đứt cả sự ăn thua đó. Nhưng nói đến những bài học được cậu rút ra từ việc xem phim kinh dị và tự huấn luyện mình trong trường hợp sẽ phải đối diện với kẻ thù là Ác quỷ Dracula bỗng dưng xông ra từ máy giặt Panasonic, thì cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để áp dụng chúng ngay lúc này đâu!

"_Oh my God_... không lẽ đó là..." Alfred lắp bắp. "Ma... là ma sao?!"

"Ôi, đau quá...!" Cái giọng khẽ khẽ, gần như thì thào đó lại cất lên.

Chẳng lẽ Alfred đã tới số tử thật rồi sao?

"Con lạy Chúa cho con ra khỏi đây đi! Trời ơi đáng sợ quá! _Đáng sợ quá_! Trời ơi có ma! Bố ơi, thế mà bố bảo với con là không có ma đâu nên con hãy đi ngủ một mình đi cơ đấy! Whoaahh! Cho tôi ra khỏi đây đi mà!"

Ồn ào thật, Ngọc Hoa vừa nghĩ vừa phát đau đầu. Còn Alfred thì vẫn đang hết la hét rồi khóc lóc thảm thiết trong cơn hoảng loạn. Trời ơi, chẳng lẽ là có hồn ma nào đó đã bị giết và chết oan ở đây từ một trăm năm trước và bây giờ nó vẫn còn ám nơi này để chờ thời cơ trỗi dậy?

"Cái gì vậy?" Ngọc Hoa gượng dậy.

"Ôi mẹ ơi ghê quá!" Alfred tuyệt vọng gào lên và bổ nhào tới chỗ cánh cửa, và lần thứ ba lại đá trúng chân phải vào cái kệ bàn ban nãy. "Mẹ kiếp cái bàn! Chúa ơi con chưa muốn chết đâu! Con ma kia, ta... ta có thánh giá trong người đấy. Mi mà lại gần thì ta sẽ cho mi nhìn thánh giá luôn - chết tiệt, phòng tối hù hù thế này thì nhìn cái gì chứ! - Tỏi! Tỏi đâu rồi? Trong đây có tỏi không?!"

"Cậu im đi! La hét ồn ào điếc cả tai!" Cuối cùng Hoa phải gắt lên.

"Ơ...?"

Sửng sốt. Alfred bỗng khựng lại, và dần định thần. Hình như cái giọng vừa rồi cậu nghe quen quen.

"Tiếng vừa rồi..." Alfred ngờ ngợ.

"Đủ rồi đấy! Từ nãy đến giờ cậu cứ gào thét bảo là ma quỷ gì đâu không. Tôi nhức đầu không chịu được đã chớ, tự dưng tỉnh dậy lại gặp phải cậu!... Ui da, đau quá... mà đây là đâu đây? Sao tối quá vậy?"

"Ngọc Hoa...?"

"Alfred đấy phải không?... Mà sao... chúng ta lại ở đây vậy?"

"Ôi lạy Chúa, đúng là Hoa rồi!"

Và Alfred (lại) chạy đến và bổ nhào tới chỗ Ngọc Hoa. Nhưng lần này thì cậu khôn hơn rồi (sau ba lần ngu) và ngay lập tức không dùng chân phải nữa mà dùng chân trái đá cái kệ bàn một phát! "Cho chết mày đi, kệ kiếc gì mà phá đám!" Cái kệ đổ xuống cái rầm! nghe nguy hiểm đến mức Ngọc Hoa ở đằng xa cũng phải hoảng hốt:

"Trời! Cậu làm cái gì vậy? Làm thế lỡ trúng người thì sao?! Hơ..." Ngọc Hoa không hề biết đó chỉ là một cái kệ đựng li tách nhỏ. "Này, cậu sờ soạng cái gì vậy hả?..."

"_Oh yes_! Thiên thần của con đây rồi Chúa ơi. Con vô vàn cảm ơn Người vì đã cho con chết và lên thiên đường!" Alfred kêu to lên những điều khó hiểu và thậm chí còn không nhận ra rằng cái thiên đường của mình nó... tối tăm đến thế nào. Song cậu không quan tâm đến việc đó và chỉ chồm tới Ngọc Hoa và hôn lấy hôn để lên trán và hai má của cô.

"Ê ê! Bộ cậu bị điên hay sao? Này! Trời đất ơi, tên... tên khùng sàm sỡ này... Có tránh ra không kẻo tôi cho cậu ăn đòn đấy!"

"Không tránh!" Alfred đáp lại luôn và tiếp tục... hôn.

"Đồ ngốc này!"

Ngọc Hoa chuẩn bị đánh cho Alfred một phát. Nhưng ngay lúc đó, cậu lại ôm cô vào lòng...

Một cái ôm thật lâu. Đến nỗi ý nghĩ kháng cự của Hoa cũng phải chững lại.

Khắp nơi trên người của Alfred đều như đang toả ra một làn hương dịu mát khiến cho Ngọc Hoa, sau khi bị ủ ở dưới lớp chăn bông quá lâu, nóng nực và mệt mỏi, dần dần hồi tỉnh lại. Cô kín đáo hít một hơi thật sâu, và đôi môi vùi vào vai áo cậu. Hai bàn tay của Alfred nắm lấy đôi vai của Hoa thật chặt, nhưng cậu đã không bắt ép cơ thể của cô phải ghì sát vào người mình. Không. Đó _phải_ là một cái ôm âu yếm và dịu dàng. Không được phép bạo lực. Vì nếu làm thế thì thứ mà cậu vẫn luôn mong ước và tôn trọng bỗng chốc sẽ trở thành một ham muốn ích kỉ không hơn không kém. Một thiên thần, khi sợ hãi thì nàng sẽ bay về trời cao và không bao giờ quay lại với cậu nữa. Đừng lí tưởng hoá đến mức tôn thờ người yêu của mình quá - bởi vì tình yêu như thế sẽ không bao giờ được đáp lại, nhưng cũng đừng ích kỉ quá - bởi vì cô ấy sẽ bỏ trốn. Chỉ cần khi hai người cảm nhận được hơi ấm của nhau, tay cậu ghì lấy đôi vai của cô ấy thôi là cũng đủ để đôi cánh ấy không muốn rời xa cậu rồi. Đã là tình yêu, thì khi yêu và khi yêu, giữa chừng sự âu yếm nồng nhiệt của mình dành cho người thương cũng cần phải một chút gì đó chờ đợi để được người đó đáp lại như thế nữa.

Suy nghĩ đầu tiên về việc cậu không thể siết chặt lấy người mình yêu, đến nỗi cô ấy suýt không thở được, và nói, "Anh yêu em, và anh sẽ không bao giờ để cho kẻ khác có được em!" đã đủ gây ra đau đớn và khiến cho người ta muốn rơi nước mắt rồi. Song suy nghĩ thứ hai, mới là suy nghĩ của hạnh phúc. Hai bàn tay của Ngọc Hoa chạm vào lồng ngực của Alfred... Và cậu chờ một lúc, mới mỉm cười thả cô ra, một cách nhẹ nhàng và đằm thắm.

"Hì hì, may quá... tìm thấy chị rồi," Alfred cười. Nhưng thật đáng tiếc là Ngọc Hoa không thể nhìn thấy nụ cười ấy, cũng như Alfred không thể nhìn thấy cô. Chỉ có giọng nói hồn nhiên, vui tươi của Alfred; và xúc cảm của cậu khi đưa tay lên và lần nhẹ theo từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt và bờ mi của Ngọc Hoa, cùng với kí ức của hai người là còn có thể giúp cho họ tưởng tượng về nhau lúc này.

Tình cảnh này thật éo le. Ngay cả khi đã tìm gặp được người mình thương rồi vẫn phải tưởng tượng, tái tạo lại hình bóng của họ để nói chuyện cùng - mà không thể thực sự nhìn thấy nhau...

Cuối cùng Hoa bèn lên tiếng:

"Chúng ta không thể cứ ngồi ở đây mãi được. Trong đây tối quá... phải có cái gì chiếu sáng chứ."

"Đúng rồi, hình như em có đấy," Alfred bỗng sực nhớ ra. "iPhone!"

"Hả? Cậu có mang theo điện thoại hả? Ôi trời ơi, sao từ nãy đến giờ không mang ra sớm chứ? Đúng rồi, điện thoại của tôi... nó ở đâu nhỉ? Không có à?"

"Từ từ để em xem."

Alfred sờ trong túi mình và lấy ra một chiếc điện thoại thật.

"A! Cái iPhone đây rồi!"

"Tốt quá!"

"... Nhưng hết pin."

Thế là tối vẫn hoàn tối.

"Sao lại không có pin?!"

"Em xin lỗi, hình như tối qua với vừa nãy em chơi FlappyBird ghê quá, lại quên sạc điện thoại nên bây giờ nó hết pin rồi," Alfred đành nói thật.

"Cái con chim đó là gì hả?" Hoa tức giận. "Bây giờ thì làm sao chúng ta có thể ra khỏi đây chứ?"

"Em xin lỗi! Tất cả là tại em. Chị đừng vì em mà khai tử con Flappy đó nha, nó vô tội mà! Bạn bè em ai cũng thích nó."

"Cậu bị điên à?" Hoa lồng lộn lên. "Thôi được rồi, không có điện thoại với không có cái con Flappybird đó thì chúng ta cũng phải tìm cho ra cái gì chiếu sáng được. Chứ tôi không thể chịu nổi việc phải nghe cậu nói mà không được nhìn thấy cậu đâu!"

Im lặng một lát nữa.

"Chết toi, hình như mình vừa lỡ lời," Hoa nghĩ.

"Ủa, chị vừa nói gì nhỉ?" Alfred hỏi, giọng nghe có vẻ rất sung sướng. "Chị vừa nói chị không thể làm gì ấy nhỉ~?"

"Cậu tránh ra đi! Tôi chẳng nói gì cả!"

"Có mà! Nguyên văn câu của chị vừa nói là, chị không thể chịu nổi việc phải nghe em nhưng lại không thể nhìn thấy em mà," Alfred phá lên cười và chồm tới ôm lấy Hoa (hoặc là cái chỗ mà cậu nghĩ là có Hoa ở đó). "Chị thích em rồi phải không, chị Hoa~? Ủa, chị đâu rồi?"

"Cậu lùi ra ngay! Việc chính thì không lo!" Hoa né sang chỗ khác. Nhưng nếu Alfred có thể nhìn thấy mặt của Hoa đỏ bừng lên lúc đó, thì có thể cậu ta đã nhảy cẫng lên và coi đó như là một lời thú nhận rồi chứ chẳng cần thêm cái gì nữa.

Bỗng mũi giày của Alfred vấp phải một cái gì đó, thực ra đấy sợi dây điện của một chiếc đèn ngủ chưa được lắp vào ổ cắm - và roẹt! Khi Alfred múa may tay chân để chồm tới ôm lấy Ngọc Hoa (và bị cô phản ứng), thì dây điện đó bèn bị mũi giày của cậu lết đi và kéo luôn theo cả chiếc đèn ngủ.

Rầm... ầm! Xoảng - chiếc đèn ngủ từ trên bàn rơi xuống và va đập thật mạnh vào cái ghế bành gỗ bên cạnh, khiến cho bóng đèn cũng đi tong.

Cả Alfred với Ngọc Hoa đều im lặng.

"Hình như em đã phá quá nhiều thứ thì phải," Alfred nói, và kiểm kê lại nào là cánh cửa, kệ bàn và đèn ngủ - tất cả đều cùng bị chung số phận là bị đá, bị ngã, và bị vỡ.

"Thực sự thì chúng ta đang ở đâu đây?" Hoa ngắt lời.

"... Một phòng nghỉ," Alfred nhún vai. "Phải rồi Ngọc Hoa, ban nãy hai cô kia có bảo đây là phòng nghỉ của Camilla mà, thế thì tại sao chị lại ở đây vậy?"

"Cậu đến phòng nghỉ của một đứa con gái à?" Hoa cau mày.

"Ấy, không phải thế đâu! Chị đừng hiểu lầm, em chỉ bị lừa thôi. Hai người kia nói là họ có nói là chị đang ngủ ở trong phòng này, thế nên em mới đến..."

"... Cậu đến chỗ tôi ngủ làm gì?"

"Ơ... là vì... chuyện dài dòng lắm. Nói chung là em đã bị bọn họ lừa và bị đẩy vào đây. Nhưng em hoàn toàn không có ý xấu với chị đâu, thật mà!"

Nói chung là cậu không nên thanh minh thêm làm gì nữa, Alfred à.

"Thật tình thì tôi cũng chẳng biết là vì sao tôi lại ở đây nữa," Ngọc Hoa thở dài. "Tôi chỉ nhớ mang máng, là mình đã đi đến đây... rồi có một kẻ nào đó đã xông ra đánh nhau với tôi. Tỉnh dậy thì tôi đã thấy mình ở đây rồi, và bị một mớ chăn bông đè lên... Ê! Cậu làm gì thế?!"

Alfred đang sờ soạng để xem xét xung quanh người của Ngọc Hoa, từ đầu, ngực, bụng đến tận gót chân. Cuối cùng, cậu đưa ra kết luận:

"Ừm, xem ra đó không phải là một tay biến thái hay một tên trộm. Chị vẫn còn mặc váy, đeo giày và mọi thứ trên người về cơ bản là vẫn còn nguyên, cả áo ngực lẫn quần lót cũng chưa bị lấy."

Rầm! Và Alfred đã bị Hoa đập cho một phát.

"Cậu mới đúng là thằng biến thái thì có!"

"Em xin lỗi..."

"Kì lạ thật. Không hiểu sao tôi lại không đánh nổi hắn," Hoa kể tiếp. "Hình như hắn đã cho tôi thiếp đi bằng loại thuốc gì thì phải? Làm tôi khi tỉnh dậy thấy nhức đầu lắm."

Và Alfred bèn lấy tay sờ lên mặt, và cuối cùng, lên môi của Ngọc Hoa. Cậu cúi đầu xuống và hít hà lên đôi môi ấy.

Rầm! Alfred bị ăn đòn lần hai.

"Cậu tính làm gì?"

"Xin lỗi... Em chỉ định kiểm tra xem là hắn ta có chụp thuốc mê chị không mà."

"Rà soát thế là đủ rồi đấy!" Ngọc Hoa kiên quyết hất tay Alfred ra và không thèm kể thêm nữa. "Mà khoan, cậu vừa nói là chúng ta đang ở trong một phòng nghỉ, đúng không? Thế thì phải có đèn đóm gì chứ?"

"Thì có," Alfred gật đầu. "Nhưng mà phòng này là phòng xài khoá thẻ từ. Không có cái thẻ đó mở cửa từ bên ngoài thì không có điện được."

"Thế thì phòng có cửa sổ không?"

...

* * *

Giovanni ngồi trong phòng nhiếp chính, chốc chốc lại giở chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt ra:

"Muộn quá rồi. Thằng Alfred làm cái quái gì mà lâu thế nhỉ?"

Lovino vẫn đang chơi bài poker với Tiểu thư Monique, "Bình tĩnh, mày thử gọi cho nó xem nào. Chết tiệt, thua tám ván liên tiếp rồi..."

Tút... tút... tút...

"Cóc gọi được," Giovanni tưng hửng đáp.

"Uầy, sao lại không gọi được," Lovino cau mày. "Được rồi, để tao gọi thử xem."

"Có chuyện gì vậy anh hai?" Feliciano ngồi bên cạnh hỏi.

Nhưng cũng lại là mấy tiếng vô vọng đó: Tút... tút... tút...

"Cái điện thoại của thằng đó bị làm sao vậy?" Lovino bắt đầu cảm thấy khó hiểu. "Mày đang làm gì vậy Feli? Không chơi poker nữa à?"

"Không, em chán rồi. Đang chơi FlappyBird," Feliciano đáp. "Trò này dễ nghiện lắm, nhưng mà bị gỡ xuống rồi. Công toi! Chim đập vào ống rồi."

Cả ba người Giovanni, Lovino và Monique đều quay lại nhìn Feliciano.

"Thằng Alfred hình như cũng cày con Flappy đó suốt mấy ngày nay," Giovanni bỗng nhớ lại.

"Ừ nhỉ, vừa nãy trong lúc chờ cũng thấy nó chơi," Lovino cũng nói.

"Ý của hai anh là Alfred đã chơi ba cái trò chim chóc đó nhiều đến mức hết sạch pin iPhone rồi á?" Cuối cùng Monique hỏi.

Feliciano nghe thấy thế bèn ngước mặt lên. Cả bốn người sau đó đều lặng thinh, đứng hình ngay tại trận.

* * *

Một tiếng chuông điện thoại bất ngờ reo lên ngay giữa buổi trò chuyện, và đó là của Amelia.

"Alô, ai đấy?... Bố đấy à?" Amelia xin lỗi mọi người và cầm iPhone đi ra ngoài góc phòng. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Bố có làm phiền con không, Mia? Hà hà, xin lỗi con, chẳng qua là bố hơi lo về chuyện tụi con thôi. Sao rồi, lần đầu họp Hội đồng Những người thừa kế thế nào hả?" Ngài Ivan Braginsky từ đầu dây bên kia hỏi.

"Không đáng sợ lắm đâu, bố ạ," Amelia lạnh lùng đáp. "Tụi con đang bàn về chuyện định đi du lịch nghỉ lễ ở đâu, nhưng chị Louise bảo là phải tập trung ôn tập cho bài kiểm tra đi rồi mới tính chuyện đi ngao du nên con cũng thôi, cóc cần. Rồi còn nữa, chị ấy bảo là đã sắp lịch cho con lên bìa Teen Vogue và đóng phim quảng cáo cho Burberry vào tuần sau nên con cũng chẳng trốn đi đâu chơi được... Không biết lúc 20 tuổi thì con có thoát nổi mấy cái thứ này không, bố ạ. Hôm nay có một kẻ chắn ngang đường con và gọi con là _La Princesse de l'Amérique_, và con đã vô cớ mắng anh ta."

"Con đang mong đến tuổi 20?" Ông Ivan hỏi lại. Bởi vì ông biết là khi đến tuổi trưởng thành thì các vị tiểu thư trong giới quý tộc sẽ không còn muốn ăn diện hoa hoè hoa sói nữa, mà sẽ muốn tập trung vào chuyên môn của mình.

"Đến chị Louise còn mong," Amelia đáp lại. "Cứ thử tưởng tượng đến cảnh tụi con không cần đến những thứ phù phiếm nữa và có thể tự do là chính mình, thậm chí không cần đến Burberry và Gucci, tụi con sẽ chỉ tập trung nghiên cứu thuật toán và về hoá học thì có phương pháp chống rỉ sét cho tàu thuyền thôi là đủ khiến cho con hạnh phúc rồi. Con đau đầu lắm, bố ạ."

"Con đang có chuyện buồn à?"

"Sao bố biết?"

"... Bởi vì nghe có vẻ như con đang không tin vào hiện thực của chính mình," Giọng ông Ivan trầm xuống.

Đúng thế. Và ngay cả khi Amelia không nói ra chuyện của mình với Arthur, thì ông Ivan vẫn hiểu. Ông là một người có cảm nhận tốt. Nguyên nhân sâu xa dẫn đến việc Amelia nói những điều như vậy, là vì cô bé đã vấp phải những chướng ngại về mặt tình cảm. Tình cảm của cô dành cho Arthur đương nhiên là không liên quan đến ba cái thứ lặt vặt như là Burberry, Prada hay bìa Vogue, mà những thứ đó chỉ đơn giản là những gợi nhớ nhanh nhất trong đầu cô mỗi khi cô nhớ về cái mảng phù phiếm trong cuộc sống của mình. Những thứ đó thì dễ quên lắm. Bây giờ có khi bảo cô quay đầu lại, cô sẽ không bao giờ làm. Nhưng hỏi cô có ước là tình cảm của cô đối với anh Arthur vẫn còn như cũ, vẹn nguyên và không hề bị sứt mẻ gì như cái thời ngây thơ ngày xưa không, thì có. Cô _có_ ước như vậy chứ. Con người ta sống là vì tình yêu và vì đam mê. Những thứ khác như viền ren giả tạo được dựng lên để đổ thêm màu mè cho cuộc sống, rồi có lúc cô cũng sẽ không quan tâm nữa.

Cách giáo dục của những nhà quý tộc như ông Ivan Braginsky thường hay mang lại kết quả như thế. Ông cho con ông tất cả những gì chúng muốn, những thứ xa xỉ và lấp lánh đến ngập đầu. Nhưng đến khi chúng bắt đầu hiểu là có những phần cốt lõi trong cuộc sống mà nếu không muốn bị mất đi thì sẽ phải đánh đổi tất cả những phù du còn lại; thì điều đó cũng có nghĩa là chúng đã bắt đầu trưởng thành rồi. Amelia đã bắt đầu nhung nhớ và muốn đánh đổi tất cả để giữ lại được những phần cốt lõi ấy, cũng giống như Louise Bonnefoy lúc này vậy. Chỉ một năm nữa thôi, khi tất cả những thứ hoa lệ mĩ miều chạm lên đến đỉnh cao của cái vinh quang hời hợt mà chúng vẫn hằng mơ ước rồi, thì cô sẽ dứt áo ra đi. Trở thành một sinh viên đại học và bước ra đường đời - không ân hận, không gì cả. Cô sẽ trở thành một nhà văn giống như bố của cô.

"Mia, nghe bố nói này... Oái!"

Và _Rầm_... Tút tút tút... Điện thoại không kết nối được nữa.

Cái gì lãng xẹt vậy? Đang đoạn cảm động mà.

"Hả?" Amelia tưng hửng. "Chuyện gì thế? Bố ơi!"

"Cô đang làm cái gì thế?"

"Oái! Ai vậy?!" Amelia giật mình. "Ủa... Arthur?"

Đúng vậy, đó chính là Arthur Kirkland, người mà không hiểu tại sao lại bỗng dưng lại đi tới và ngó qua vai cô từ đằng sau.

"Anh làm gì thế?" Amelia bỏ máy iPhone lại vào túi.

"Hừ, đừng có hiểu lầm!" Arthur khịt mũi. "Tôi chẳng lo lắng gì cho cô đâu. Là bà chằn Louise kia bảo tôi ra đây lôi cô về đấy."

"Cái bà già đó mà có thời giờ lo đến tôi á? Hừm, buồn cười nhỉ. Sao thế? Lo cho tôi thì nói thẳng ra đi, còn ở đó bày đặt viện cớ này nọ nữa," Amelia cáu kỉnh nói.

"Này Amelia..."

"Thôi đừng nói nữa! Anh khỏi cần phải bận tâm về tôi, tôi sẽ không lẻo mép kể cho mẹ anh biết chuyện giữa anh với người phụ nữ đó đâu..."

"Đúng là cô không nên nói," Arthur cắt ngang.

"Ừ! Thế nên mới bảo anh cứ yên trí là không ai làm phiền anh cả!"

"Bởi vì _anh_ đã chia tay với cô ta từ lâu rồi."

Một phút im lặng.

Amelia mở tròn mắt. Ngưng thở. Nhưng rồi lại buông xuôi hai cánh tay. Gần như không thể tin nổi điều Arthur vừa nói.

"Anh vừa mới bảo cái gì - "

Amelia chơm chớp mắt định hỏi lại Arthur. Nhưng anh đã ngay lập tức ngắt lời cô bằng một nụ hôn lên môi.

...

Giây phút đó khiến cho Amelia đứng hình. Đó không phải là một nụ hôn nồng nàn như biết bao cô gái vẫn mong đợi. Arthur không ôm lấy cô, hay chí ít là lấy tay vòng qua cổ cô khi anh trao cho cô nụ hôn đó. Anh chỉ tiến đến, hai tay bỏ vào túi quần và bất ngờ hôn cô thôi.

Amelia ngưng thở. Cô phải làm thế nào đây? Cô chưa chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý cho điều này. Từ từ đã nào. Và cô bèn thở mạnh. Cảm thấy hạnh phúc ư? Khoan đã, nghi ngờ. Đúng vậy, phải nghi ngờ là tại sao Arthur lại hành động chứ? Nhưng rồi đôi mắt xanh lục của anh lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô, khiến cho mọi suy nghĩ rối bời của cô bỗng chốc bị xoá sạch không còn chút dấu vết gì.

Cô sẽ phải làm gì đây?

Đẩy anh ta ra. Rồi tát cho anh ta một phát chứ còn sao nữa! _CHÁT_! - Arthur lãnh đủ. Anh ta khuỵu xuống và khi gượng lại thì phải lấy tay áp lên má mình.

Và ngay thời điểm nhạy cảm đó, một tiếng chuông điện thoại bỗng reo lên!

"Anh đang làm cái quái gì thế hả?" Amelia hỏi, trong khi chuông điện thoại vẫn reo. "Còn Angelique thì sao?"

"Angelique? Cô đang nói cái gì vậy - ? Trời ơi, làm ơn tắt cái của khỉ đó đi!"

"Alô! Bố... Ủa, không phải cái này à?" Amelia móc cái iPhone thứ nhất trong túi mình ra. Nhưng không phải cái đó. Và tiếng chuông điện thoại vẫn cứ reo đến phát điên cả đầu. Cô bèn lấy chiếc iPhone trong cái túi xách dát bạc kia ra, mà lơ đễnh không hề nhớ ra đó không phải là điện thoại của mình, rồi quyết định mắng nhanh cho nó gọn để cô còn giải quyết sang chuyện của Arthur, "Bố đấy à?! Tự dưng vừa nãy bố tắt điện thoại làm gì thế? Con đang rối hết cả ruột lên đây này! Tí nữa bố gọi lại sau... Hả? Ai ở đầu dây bên kia vậy nhỉ?"

"Ơ... hơ...? Ai thế? Chị Hoa đâu?! Khoan đã nào, sao nghe như tiếng của..."

Amelia liền quay đầu lại. Như một định mệnh, Li Mei-lin, tay cũng đang cầm một chiếc iPhone, mở to mắt nhìn Amelia, sửng sốt.

* * *

"Ơ kìa, chị Amelia? Thế là thế nào? Sao lại là chị chứ?!" Mei-lin hoảng hốt. "Đây là... đây là số điện thoại của chị Hoa mà. Mà còn cái túi xách đó nữa, đó là đồ của chị gái em! Tại sao chị lại đeo nó?"

"Có chuyện gì vậy, Mei-lin?" Kiku nghe thấy tiếng em mình la lên bèn chạy đến gần.

"Cái túi này á?" Amelia cởi cái túi ra khỏi người mình. "Phải rồi, đây là chiếc túi chị nhặt được ở trong phòng vệ sinh. Chị xin lỗi, chị không biết nó là của chị em. Vừa nãy chị định trình cái túi ra nhưng rồi lại quên mất. Cả chiếc điện thoại này nữa."

"Vậy là sao?" Bỗng dưng Giovanni lại đứng bên cạnh Mei-lin, cùng với Monique Bonnefoy. "Thôi toi rồi! Cái túi xách đó được tìm ở trong phòng vệ sinh... Tức là Hoa đã rời khỏi khoang quan sát và đi ra ngoài á? Mei-lin, em không biết gì về việc này à? Còn thằng Alfred nữa, gọi điện cho nó chẳng thấy nó nhấc máy, đến tìm nó ở phòng quan sát thì cũng chẳng thấy tăm hơi đâu! Rốt cuộc là cả hai người đó hiện đang ở đâu chứ?"

"Em thực sự không biết!" Mei-lin suýt khóc. "Chị Hoa chẳng nhắn tin hay gọi lại cho em gì cả. Em cứ đinh ninh là chị ấy ở yên trong phòng quan sát chứ!"

"Mei-lin! Thực sự là đang có chuyện gì vậy?" Kiku lên tiếng. "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Ngọc Hoa? Rõ ràng là em đã giấu anh chuyện gì mà!"

"Em xin lỗi anh! Chuyện... chuyện thực ra là..." Mei-lin lắp bắp.

"Và đã có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với thằng Al kia?" Cả Amelia cũng tiến đến.

"Anh bình tĩnh đi Giovanni," Monique vội vã trấn an. "Rồi từ từ chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy Al mà."

"Nhưng mà biết tìm chúng nó ở đâu bây giờ! Chúng ta đã đi đến khoang quan sát, có thấy ai ở đấy đâu ngoại trừ một ly kem parfait đã bị ăn hết sạch!" Giovanni tuyệt vọng kêu lên và giơ hai tay lên trời.

"Này, thực sự là đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với thằng Al cơ?" Cả Amelia cũng ngạc nhiên.

"Việc này là thế nào?! Cái gì Hoa, cái gì Alfred cơ?!" Kiku gần như đã mất hết kiên nhẫn. Mà mỗi lần mất hết kiên nhẫn thì anh hay to tiếng la hét lắm.

"Em xin lỗi anh, Kiku! Là tại em, đây là kế hoạch của em," Mei-lin cuống cuồng lên đành thú nhận. "Tại vì... anh Alfred thích chị Hoa, nên em mới tạo cơ hội để anh ấy trốn ra khỏi phòng tiếp tân để đến gặp riêng chị ấy..."

"Hả?! Em nói... là em đã làm cái gì cơ?" Kiku há hốc mồm. "Còn mấy người nữa! Chẳng lẽ hai cô cậu cũng dính líu tới việc này à?"

Giovanni nhìn Amelia, rồi lại nhìn Kiku, cuối cùng cũng đâm hoảng luôn:

"Anh à, xin anh hãy bình tĩnh nghe em nói. Thực sự thì chuyện không tệ như anh nghĩ đâu. Chẳng qua là vì..."

"Vì cái gì?!" Kiku nhảy dựng lên.

"Oa whoa! Monique, anh ấy đáng sợ quá ~! Em cứu anh với ~!" Giovanni sợ quá bèn quay sang núp đằng sau lưng Monique.

"Thì... như Mei-lin đã nói đó," Monique đành phải khai ra sự thật. "Chúng em đã giúp cho Alfred đến chỗ của Ngọc Hoa. Mà thực sự thì anh là ai vậy? Anh trai của chị ấy à? Thôi toi rồi... Và, về mặt cơ bản là bây giờ tụi em không tìm thấy hai người đó nữa. Đáng lẽ ra họ phải ở trong khoang quan sát, nhưng rồi khi chúng em lên trên đó thì chẳng thấy ai cả. Hình như họ đã mất tích rồi."

"Hả? Cái gì cơ?!" Bây giờ thì cả Kiku và Amelia đều thốt lên.

"Uầy, Kiku, là cậu đó hả? Sao tự dưng lại to tiếng thế kia?" Arthur ngơ ngác gần như không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình: Honda Kiku, bạn thân của anh và đồng thời cũng là Thư kí của Hội Học sinh nổi tiếng điềm đạm kín tiếng, giờ lại đi cãi nhau với Amelia. "Khoan đã, Amelia, đừng có xông tới đánh Kiku thật đấy nhé!"

"Tất cả là tại em của cô!" Kiku giận dữ buộc tội. "Tôi đã biết ngay từ đầu là thằng em của cô đã đi tán tỉnh em gái tôi mà! Bây giờ thì hai đứa nó mất tích rồi đấy. Cô bảo xem là thằng em khốn nạn của cô đã dắt em tôi đi đâu và làm gì rồi!"

"Cái gì... anh... anh dám bảo thằng Al là loại người gì cơ?" Amelia chơm chớp mắt, trước khi cũng nổi xung lên. "Này nhé, anh muốn đánh nhau thì tôi sẵn lòng chiều luôn. Dám nhục mạ gia đình tôi thế hả? Anh tới số rồi! Anh muốn câu trả lời thì tôi cũng nói cho anh biết luôn, là chuyện gái gú của thằng Alfred từ xưa đến nay tôi chưa bao giờ xen vào!"

"A! Cô vừa nói gì? Cô dám bảo em gái tôi là "gái gú" của thằng em cô á?! Trời đất ơi, thật không thể tin được," Kiku chuẩn bị lồng lộn lên thật, cho dù Mei-lin có xông vào ngăn anh đến mức nào. "Tôi nói cho cô biết, chính mắt tôi đã trông thấy Alfred định giở trò với em tôi đấy! Mei-lin, tại sao em lại có thể đi tin hạng người đó chứ?! Bây giờ thì Hoa đang ở đâu, chúng ta cũng còn không biết nữa. Ai mà biết là cái thằng cha đó sẽ làm gì chị của em chứ?!"

"Anh hai ơi, anh bình tĩnh đi mà!" Mei-lin van xin. "Thật sự thì em đâu có ngờ tới việc này!"

"Thôi nào Amelia, nguôi giận một tí đi. Tất cả chúng ta còn có chuyện đáng để bàn hơn là đứng cãi nhau thế này. Việc Alfred và Ngọc Hoa hiện giờ đang ở đâu mới là quan trọng," Giovanni kéo tay Amelia lại.

"Nguôi là nguôi thế nào?! Anh ta dám bảo em trai của tớ là đồ đểu cáng kìa!" Amelia hét lên. "Rồi, anh nói cho tôi xem em gái của anh thực ra là ai, có đức hạnh lắm không hay là cũng thuộc cái dạng đi tán trai như mấy con bé nhố nhăng kia đấy? Lỡ nó mới chính là kẻ đã quyến rũ Alfred thì lúc đó tôi sẽ đập cho anh một trận tan xương."

"Sao?! Đừng có vu khống nhé! Em gái tôi mà lại chịu đi theo cái thằng em chết tiệt của cô á? Nằm mơ đi," Kiku phản pháo lại.

"Chà! Nào nào hai người!" Arthur đành phải xông ra can ngăn. "Cho tôi xin đi. Kiku, tự dưng hôm nay cậu bị làm sao vậy? Chuyện đâu còn có đó mà. Còn Amelia, cô đừng la to như thế. Chúng ta đang ở giữa bữa tiệc của Louise..."

"Chính anh mới là người phải câm đi thì có!" Cả Kiku lẫn Amelia đều giận dữ đồng thanh quát thẳng vào mặt Arthur.

Ngay lúc đó, Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy và những người khác cùng trò chuyện với Amelia và Kiku ban nãy bèn đi tới để tìm hiểu xem có chuyện gì đang xảy ra mà khiến nhiều người la hét như sắp có đánh lộn thế.

"Ê, mấy người kia, hò hét thế là đủ lắm rồi đấy," Louise lớn giọng.

"Thực sự thì mấy em có chuyện gì vậy?" Và đó là tiếng của cô Elizaveta, xuất hiện từ đằng sau Louise như một cựu Nữ Hoàng. Nhưng Louise bèn nhanh chóng liếc nhanh sang cô giáo mình, ngụ ý là hãy để cho Nữ Hoàng hiện thời là cô xử trí vụ này, và cô Elizaveta, thì có nhiệm vụ là phải đứng đằng sau để theo dõi.

Cô Elizaveta bèn mỉm cười và ra hiệu cho cô học trò người Pháp của mình hãy tiếp tục, bằng cách hất nhẹ đầu về phía cả hai nguyên cáo là Amelia và Kiku, trước khi lùi lại một bước trong danh dự.

"Cảm ơn cô," Louise gật đầu, và gấp chiếc quạt lụa của mình lại. "Còn hai người, Tiểu thư Jones-Braginsky và Công tử Honda, đã đến lúc chúng ta phải giải quyết vụ việc này một cách nghiêm túc rồi."

Amelia và Kiku đành im lặng, nhưng vẫn liếc xéo nhau. Cùng lúc đó, Mei-lin liền buông tay anh trai của mình ra; còn Giovanni cũng thôi không kéo tay Amelia lại nữa. Young-Soo và Jia Long, hai người em trai của gia đình châu Á, bèn nhanh chóng trở về vị trí của mình là làm hậu thuẫn cho Kiku; trong khi Monique thì vẫn đứng yên ở bên phía đối diện, đằng sau Amelia và bên cạnh Giovanni.

"Đã có chuyện gì à?" Jia Long hỏi thầm.

"Chị Hoa mất tích rồi!" Mei-lin đáp khẽ, khiến cho cả Young-Soo và Jia Long phải giật mình suýt lùi lại, "Hả?!"

Bây giờ thì Louise có thể bước ra giữa, đứng bên cạnh Arthur Kirkland, và bắt đầu:

"Cả hai người, một vị Tiểu thư đại diện cho châu Mỹ và một vị Công tử đến từ châu Á, mà lại đi cãi nhau trên đất của người châu Âu," Cô nghiêm nghị nói, nhìn thẳng vào mặt hai nguyên cáo. "Có lời giải thích hay biện minh gì cho cuộc xung đột đáng xấu hổ này không? Ai cũng được, không nhất thiết là hai người."

"Phải đấy! Có ai đó đứng ra giải thích chuyện này hộ tôi đi," Bỗng dưng Amelia nói, hoàn toàn trái ngược với dự tính của Louise. "Tự dưng tôi mới đứng ở đây thì nghe mấy đứa này nói là em trai của tôi đã mất tích cùng với cô gái nào đó. Rồi sau đó Kiku bỗng dưng chạy ra mắng tôi, bảo là em trai của tôi đã quyến rũ em gái của anh ấy. Trong khi thực sự thì chính tôi cũng chẳng biết mặt mũi em gái anh ấy ra sao và chuyện này từ đầu đến cuối là cái quái quỷ gì."

"Em gái cậu à, Kiku?" Louise quay sang hỏi. "Ủa, không phải Mei-lin à?"

"Không phải Mei, mà là Hoa!" Kiku gắt. "Hồi hôm thứ năm vừa rồi chính tay Alfred đó đã tán tỉnh Ngọc Hoa!"

"Anh Alfred đã tán tỉnh chị Hoa hồi hôm thứ năm?" Mei-lin cau mày, bắt đầu cảm thấy sự việc này dường như phức tạp hơn mình tưởng. "Thế mà anh lại dám bảo là không giấu em chuyện gì đấy!"

"Đúng đấy, Mei, mình có thể cam đoan với cậu về tính xác thực trong lời buộc tội của anh Kiku về chuyện anh Alfred đã chủ động có ý trước với chị Hoa," Monique đành nói thật. "Thực ra thì chính mình và Giovanni đã tiếp tay cho chuyện đó."

"Là bọn em?!" Tất cả mọi người đều quay sang Monique và Giovanni, khiến cho hai người đó phải ái ngại nhún vai, "Ờ... thì... tụi em chỉ nghĩ đó là một trò đùa vô hại thôi. Ai dè chuyện bé lại bị xé ra to chứ."

"Uầy, khoan đã nào!" Amelia nhớ lại. "Ngày hôm thứ năm... Kiku, anh chính là người đã cãi nhau với em trai tôi hồi chiều qua!"

"Vâng, cảm ơn vì đã nhớ tôi, thưa tiểu thư," Kiku nói với giọng mỉa mai. "Cho dù tôi đã nhận ra cô từ trước rồi."

"Sao anh lại không nói sớm chứ?!" Amelia há hốc mồm.

"Thế thì bây giờ là đang có chuyện gì diễn ra?" Louise hỏi, sau khi bị ong đầu bởi những thông tin mình nhận được tuy bị cắt xẻ ra làm nhiều mảnh nhưng hoá ra lại có liên quan với nhau, chỉ là không thể dễ kết nối trong một thời gian ngắn. "Thằng Al với em gái của Kiku đã mất tích á? Bộ hai đứa nó bỏ trốn cùng nhau à?"

"Không, em không nghĩ thằng Al nó lại ngu đến thế," Giovanni lắc đầu.

"Không, phải nói là còn tệ hơn nữa, tôi đang nghi là cái thằng ấy định dắt em tôi vào chỗ tối rồi lợi dụng em ấy không biết chừng," Kiku lại có ý kiến khác.

"Hình như là chúng mình đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều thứ trong khi chơi game thì phải, anh Young-Soo," Jia Long chớp chớp mắt.

"Không, anh thì nghĩ là mình đang nằm mơ thấy nội dung của mấy cái _visual novel_ tụi mình chơi từ nãy đến giờ đang dần trở thành hiện thực, da-ze~" Young-Soo cũng ngơ ngác không kém. Còn anh Kiku ở bên cạnh thì rít lên, "Giời ơi chúng bay thôi đi!"

Riêng Arthur Kirkland thì chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra cả. Cho dù thực sự thì chính anh cũng đã đóng góp phần nào công sức vào việc hình thành cái mớ bòng bong này, bằng cách bảo mấy tay vệ sĩ tách Alfred và Ngọc Hoa ra và đưa Hoa lên khoang quan sát.

"Anh im đi Kiku! Cho dù thằng Al ngoài mặt có tỏ vẻ tay chơi đến đâu thì thực sự nó rất có trách nhiệm đấy," Cuối cùng Amelia ngắt lời, sau khi thấy Kiku đã tỏ ra quá thiếu công bằng với em mình. "Mei-lin, em nói xem, vậy thì rốt cuộc Alfred đã đến đâu để tìm chị Hoa của em cơ?"

"Dạ... phòng quan sát số 18 ạ," Mei-lin thành thật khai báo.

"Hả? Cái gì?" Louise nhăn mặt, quay sang nhìn Arthur. "Đó là khoang quan sát của anh mà!"

"Ờ thì đúng!" Arthur giật mình. "Nhưng tôi có biết gì đâu? Khoan đã, tôi chỉ sai mấy tay vệ sĩ kéo một đứa con gái lên trên phòng đó thôi mà! Chẳng lẽ..."

"Chẳng lẽ cái gì? Anh cũng dính líu tới vụ này á, Hội trưởng?!" Kiku xông tới vồ lấy vai Arthur.

Louise bắt đầu thấy nghi nghi, bèn lấy chiếc iPhone và bật lên một trang báo mạng mới được update cách đó vài phút đồng hồ:

"Nè nè," Cô giơ cho Kiku xem, chỉ vào hình của Ngọc Hoa đang đứng bên cạnh nắm tay Alfred ở ngoài gian đại sảnh vừa nãy. "Có phải em của cậu đây không?"

"Trời đất!" Kiku nhìn xong suýt ngất luôn. "Em... đúng là em tôi rồi. Trời ơi tôi chết mất!"

"Ôi mẹ ơi, anh chết thật hả?" Young-Soo lao đầu vào và giúp Jia Long đỡ anh hai của mình dậy. "Anh thậm chí còn chưa viết di chúc cho em thừa hưởng cái đống H-games mười tám cộng của anh mà! Đừng chết chứ, da-ze~!"

"Mày điên à?! Mấy hôm trước tao vừa mới tròn mười tám tuổi!" Kiku bèn vùng dậy ngay. "Cho mày thừa hưởng hết đống games ở nhà để mày đem ra copy rồi bảo đó là sản phẩm của mày á?! Đừng có mong! Mà còn nữa, trở về câu chuyện chính," Anh bèn thở hồng hộc, cầm lại cái iPhone của Louise mà giơ ra cho Amelia xem. "Này nhé, hết chối nhé. Tại sao Ngọc Hoa với Alfred lại đi chung với nhau thế này? Lỗi là tại anh đã quá chủ quan, Hoa ơi. Anh xin lỗi, đáng lẽ ra anh phải ở lại trông em mới đúng! Huhuhuu!"

"Kiku, anh đừng khóc," Mei-lin cũng xông vào ôm anh. "Em mới chính là người có lỗi chứ không phải anh! Chính em là người phải trông chị Hoa, vậy mà lại..."

"Oa oa whoa! Anh khóc thì em cũng khóc theo đấy, Kiku," Young-Soo ôm lấy lưng Kiku từ đằng sau, cũng... khóc nốt. "Mà nhắc mới nhớ, chuyện này là do chính em đã gây ra đấy, da-ze~! Huhuhu!"

Chỉ có Jia Long, người cuối cùng cũng gia đình châu Á là còn đủ tỉnh táo và bình tĩnh... chảy mồ hôi hột khi chứng kiến cảnh khóc lóc nước mắt ròng ròng của ba anh chị nhà mình, "Anh chị ơi, đừng có sướt mướt nữa."

"Này, cẩn thận làm hỏng cái iPhone của tôi đấy," Louise khịt mũi, nhắc.

Ai mà ngờ được em gái của Kiku hoá ra lại là Hội phó của câu lạc bộ Nấu ăn do Louise quản lí chứ. Louise có biết gương mặt của cô gái xuất hiện trong bức hình là ai, nhưng nãy giờ chẳng thể nhớ nổi tên. Sự việc quả là rối ren.

"Chúng ta phải làm sao đây?" Arthur quay sang hỏi Louise. "Tôi đâu có ngờ sự việc lại thành ra thế này chứ. Tôi thề là đã sai bọn vệ sĩ canh chừng con bé đó cẩn thận rồi mà. Sao lại..."

"Oa oa! Là tại em đấy!" Mei-lin vung tay vung chân. "Em xin lỗi anh, Arthur. Là chính em đã bảo đám vệ sĩ của anh đi ra chỗ khác! Hu huhu! Giờ thì chị Hoa mất tích rồi! Em sẽ ân hận suốt đời mất, huhuhu!"

Arthur tặc lưỡi, "À, hiểu rồi."

Amelia nhìn cảnh gia đình châu Á khóc như đang có đám tang mà sao cảm thấy tội lỗi quá. Cô nhìn vào tấm hình trong bài báo một lần nữa, rồi lại nghĩ về thằng em mất dạy của mình. Ừ thì đúng là cái thằng đó thay bồ như thay áo, tán gái xuyên lục địa, tiệc tùng suốt ngày và nổi tiếng trên đài báo là cái thằng tay chơi lịch lãm nhất thế giới thật. Nhưng mà dù sao nó cũng là em của cô. Và hiện tại thì nó đang bị mất tích.

"Cô không bận tâm về thằng Al à?" Arthur cau mày.

"Ai mà biết. Năm trước sau khi thi học kì xong nó tự động xách va li đi du lịch với thằng Nikolai ở Brazil rồi tạt qua Belarus thăm họ hàng, rồi sau đó sang Australia hay Hồng Kông gì gì đó trước khi nó kịp nhớ ra là nó vẫn còn có một bà chị với một ông bố ở nhà và gọi điện cho tôi, dù lúc đó tôi mới chuẩn bị đáp trực thăng xuống Italy và mấy ngày sau thì tình cờ gặp bố tôi ở một khách sạn tại Scotland rồi mới cùng bố đi lên máy bay về Thuỵ Sĩ để kịp nhập học kì mới," Amelia ngán ngẩm kể lại. "Tụi tôi thậm chí còn quên khoá cửa nhà mà vẫn không có trộm."

Nói đến đây, Amelia bỗng buồn và thở dài thườn thượt. Hình như gia đình của cô đã không phải là một gia đình êm ấm và gắn bó khắng khít như gia đình châu Á kia thì phải. Khi mà chị gái đặt vé đi du lịch khắp châu Âu, em trai thì tạt đi tạt lại giữa các lục địa trên thế giới và hẳn là cả hai đứa con cũng không thèm quan tâm đến chuyện bố của họ đang đi công tác ở Nga, hay ở Bỉ rồi Panama và các nước Nam Mỹ khác, hay lại về lại Boston để bàn bạc công việc với mẹ. Còn ở đây, chỉ cần một người chị em gái trong gia đình châu Á đó bị "mất tích" có đúng vài phút đồng hồ thôi là họ đã cuống cuồng khóc than như sắp mất người thân rồi. Còn cô thì sao? Sẽ ra sao nếu như cô không có bố, không thể nối máy liên lạc được với mẹ và không biết em trai của mình ở đâu.

"Vụ này khác đấy, Amelia," Arthur nhắc khẽ. "Không ai đặt vé máy bay đi du lịch đến Brazil ngay lúc đang họp Hội đồng Những người thừa kế."

"Chậc, anh tưởng là tôi không lo cho nó chắc?! Nhưng anh bảo tôi phải giải quyết vụ này làm sao?" Amelia gắt. "Sao bữa nay nhiều đứa mất tích cứ y như trong phim kinh dị thế? Hết thằng em của anh rồi đến thằng em của tôi, rồi còn cả cái cô kia nữa!"

Trong khi đó, các thầy cô giáo và nhóm năm anh em Bắc Âu đứng ở phía ngoài cũng đã nghe thấy hết mọi chuyện. Họ bắt đầu lo lắng.

"Lớn chuyện rồi đây," Thầy Roderich lẩm bẩm.

"Vậy là thằng Al đã mất tích á? Ôi thằng học trò cưng của tôi!" Thằng Gilbert đau khổ kêu lên.

"Em đã thấy lạ ngay từ đầu mà, không thấy nó đến chào thầy tức là nó phải gặp chuyện rồi," Mikkel nói.

Louise lúng túng chẳng biết phải xử trí thế nào, bèn lẳng lặng đi ra và ghé vào tai cô Elizaveta, hỏi:

"Cô à, ngày xưa cô làm Nữ Hoàng có cái vụ nào bá đạo như cái vụ này không? Cô mách nước cho em với."

"Giời ạ, em đừng lo," Cô Elizaveta xua tay, đồng thời hớp một ngụm cocktail. "Cô đảm bảo với em là chuyện đâu sẽ có đó thôi. Cứ bảo mọi người chia nhau ra mà tìm hai đứa nó. Lôi được chúng nó về là mọi chuyện sẽ sáng tỏ thôi mà."

* * *

Lovino và Feliciano Vargas trở về đúng lúc đó. Hai anh em vừa thở hồng hộc vừa nhìn Giovanni, lắc đầu:

"Tiêu rồi, không thấy," Lovino như thở không ra hơi.

"Tụi anh đã tìm khắp các phòng quan sát rồi, nhưng mà chẳng thấy tung tích của Alfred với Ngọc Hoa đâu cả," Cuối cùng Feliciano nói.

Thầy Antonio, đang đứng bên cạnh thầy Roderich thì liền phát hiện ra hai anh em sinh đôi dễ thương của nhà Vargas:

"Trời ơi! Hai thiên thần của tôi đây rồi! Whoa, tôi biết ngay là ngay cả khi không đi tìm hai em thì hai em vẫn sẽ tới tìm tôi mà! Kyaaa~!" Thầy Antonio xông tới ôm chầm cả hai anh em.

"Hả?! Cái gì vậy? Tên ngốc Antonio này?!" Lovino giật bắn, lùi lại. "Bỏ ra! Đồ điên!"

"Cái gì? Người này... người này là ai? Whoa Oa~! Đáng sợ quá~! Anh hai ơi cứu em!" Feliciano thét lên, không hề biết Antonio là thầy giáo dạy Địa lý của anh hai mình mà chỉ đinh ninh đó là một tên bệnh hoạn mắt sáng rực lên hai chòm sao khi nhìn thấy các bé trai đáng yêu.

"Ê ê! Tên sàm sỡ trẻ con kia!" Thầy Roderich bèn xông tới hất cẳng thầy Antonio ra ngoài. "Thả hai đứa học trò của ta raaaa!"

Thôi tiêu rồi. Thầy Roderich đã gần như không còn quá khích như vậy kể từ khi thầy ấy bước sang tuổi 25.

"Bây giờ phải biết tính sao đây?!" Kiku lại chuẩn bị kêu gào lên.

"Đủ rồi, đủ rồi!" Louise ra lệnh. "Đừng có than thở nữa. Cảm ơn, cô Elizaveta, và cô hãy kệ mấy người đằng kia để tập trung vào chuyện chính đi. Mọi người, chúng ta sẽ phải thay đổi kế hoạch thôi. Không thể mất thời gian để giải thích mọi chuyện nữa. Amelia, em đi tìm Alfred, còn Kiku, anh cùng gia đình của mình đi tìm Ngọc Hoa. Chúng tôi sẽ kiểm tra xung quanh biệt thự này để giúp tìm ra manh mối. Kế hoạch đơn giản và ngắn gọn như vậy đó, mọi người hiểu chưa?"

"Kế hoạch nghe hay đấy!" Bỗng dưng Mikkel đứng ra cướp lời. "Nghe đây các bạn. Tôi, Mikkel Johansen, với tư cách là Tổng thủ lĩnh của "Đoàn quân tìm kiếm Alfred và Bạn gái của cậu ấy" đợt này, sẽ đứng ra để chỉ huy hai đạo quân: một, tiến ra gian đại sảnh để tìm Alfred, và hai, tiến sâu vào trong biệt thự để tìm Ngọc Hoa, _aka Alfred's Girlfriend_ (hay còn được gọi là bạn gái yêu quý của Hoàng tử Tóc vàng)! Thêm nữa, người giám sát của chúng ta sẽ là Quý Ngài Gilbert Beilschmidt The Awesome. Các bạn ạ, tôi tin chắc là kế hoạch này sẽ thành công!"

"Khoan đã, ai phong cho chú mày cái chức Tổng thủ lĩnh đó chứ?" Louise hỏi.

"Tại sao anh lại biết là phải tìm Alfred ở ngoài gian đại sảnh chứ?" Amelia cau mày.

"Và Ngọc Hoa không phải là bạn gái của tên Alfred đó!" Kiku khẳng định.

"Kế hoạch nghe thì ngu còn cái mặt thằng Tổng thủ lĩnh thì nhìn muốn đấm quá," Cậu em họ của Mikkel, Lukas Bondevik, nói thẳng luôn.

"Khoan đã, hình như vừa nãy Lovino và Feliciano có bảo đã tìm khắp các phòng quan sát rồi mà vẫn không thấy Alfred, đúng không?" Tino nhớ lại. "Vậy thì việc gì chúng ta phải ra tìm ở gian đại sảnh?"

"Thế mới nói đây là kế hoạch của một thằng ngu," Berwald cũng không vừa.

"Đã ngu sao mấy anh còn làm?" Chỉ riêng Emil thì cảm thấy hơi kì lạ.

"Thằng học trò cưng của tôi oai đến thế là cùng!" Hình như thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt vẫn chưa nhìn nhận ra vấn đề. "Dù tôi phải công nhận là kế hoạch của nó hơi tưng tửng tí."

Chỉ riêng cô Elizaveta, người vốn sõi đời và tin vào các kinh nghiệm mình đã từng trải qua trong quá khứ, thì gật gù, nói:

"Hồi xưa cô đã từng chơi cái kế hoạch này để tìm người rồi, nhưng kết quả thì rốt cuộc là mọi cuộc tìm kiếm đều cùng quy tụ về một chỗ. Bởi vì những người bị mất tích hoá ra lại ở cùng một nơi. Dù là bị bắt cóc hay là vô cớ biến mất đều vậy, chỉ cần các vụ việc đều xảy ra trong cùng một khoảng thời gian thì rất có khả năng chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy những người mất tích ở cùng một chỗ."

Mikkel Johansen, ngoài lời khen đầu của thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt ra thì cấm có để lọt tai mấy lời thắc mắc và chê mình ngu của mọi người vừa rồi. Cuối cùng, cậu ưỡn ngực và không hiểu lấy từ đâu ra một cái micrô và dàn loa phóng thanh hết cỡ, nói qua đó:

"Hãy cùng vị Tổng thủ lĩnh đẹp giai tài giỏi nhất trần đời của các bạn đi tìm Công tử Alfred đã mất tích và cô bạn gái Ngọc Hoa của cậu ấy nào! _Oh Yeah_~!"

Tiếng của Mikkel nghe to vời vợi đến mức khắp phòng tiếp tân đều nghe thấy. Mọi người bắt đầu xôn xao:

"Cái gì? Công tử Alfred mất tích?"

"Ai là bạn gái của cậu ấy kia? Ngọc Hoa... à?"

Arthur ngoảnh đầu lại chỗ gian tiếp tân, rồi nhìn Mikkel đang toả sáng bừng bừng trong khi mấy người khán giả của anh ta thì đang tối sầm mặt lại:

"Đêm nay sẽ là một đêm dài đấy," Cuối cùng anh hít hà, cảm thấy sống lưng của mình hơi rờn rợn.

* * *

Đêm của Tình yêu tĩnh mịch, bí ẩn và có những hiểm nguy không thể lường trước được. Ngài Ivan Braginsky, đã sau bao nhiêu năm kể từ cái ngày ông tốt nghiệp từ Học viện W, có vẻ vẫn chưa nghiệm ra điều này.

"Anh hai yêu quý của em!" Một tiếng rờn rợn bỗng cất lên từ đằng sau lưng ông. "Cuối cùng... cuối cùng thì chúng ta cũng có thể ở bên nhau rồi."

"Nikolai, anh van em đấy, thả anh ra đi! Tự dưng em bắt anh đến đây làm gì chứ?" Ông Ivan tiếp tục xào đi xào lại cái mẫu câu van xin đã được nói suốt hơn mười năm trời của mình.

"Không bao giờ!" Và đó không khác chính là Nikolai Arlovsky, đang cầm một con găm quẹt qua quẹt lại ngang hai má của Ngài Ivan.

Rõ ràng là Ivan không thể lường được chuyện thằng em họ của mình đã trốn ở trên trần nhà, và chờ phục sẵn khi ông đi ngang qua, đang cầm điện thoại nói chuyện với con gái thì bèn Véo! một cái, tàu lượn bắt cóc ông rồi đem tới đây trói vào một cái ghế.

"Anh hãy kí vào đây đi!" Nikolai nói và giơ cái bản đăng kí kết hôn ra. "Và chúng ta sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ xa nhau nữa. Anh hãy lấy em đi, lấy em đi, lấy em đi mà anh!"

"Không được, tay anh đang bị trói thì làm sao kí đơn kí đẹo được chứ," Ông Ivan, trong lúc phát khổ đến mức suýt khóc đã nói lên một điều hết sức hiển nhiên.

"Em sẽ không cho phép anh lấy cái gã người Trung Quốc đó đâu! Em biết nếu em mà thả anh ra bây giờ, thì anh nhất định sẽ tìm đến hắn ta. Nào, anh hai, chúng ta hãy cưới nhau ngay bây giờ đi!"

"Cái gì? Em đã làm gì Yao cơ?"

"Đảm bảo là hắn sẽ không thể tham dự được đám cưới của hai chúng ta chứ còn làm sao nữa," Nikolai mỉm cười rất đáng sợ. "Nhưng đừng lo, anh hai yêu quý, em không giết hắn ta đâu. Em chỉ giấu hắn ta vào một nơi mà chẳng ai có thể tìm thấy hắn thôi!"

Cái con dao găm lại tiếp tục quẹt qua quẹt lại mặt ông, cùng với một làn ám khí nặng nề đến mức ma quỷ của phải sợ xanh mặt lại.

"Nghe lời em đi nào," Nikolai nhìn đăm đăm và lấy tay sờ lên đôi môi của ông Ivan.

"Không đời nào! Giời ơi là giời sao nói mãi mà em vẫn không chịu hiểu hả?!" Lần này thì Ivan khóc toáng lên thật. "Anh không muốn kết hôn với em! Anh _không bao giờ_ muốn kết hôn với em! Làm ơn tránh ra đi mà! Phải cưới em thì thà anh chết còn hơn! Oa oa oa oa~! Tại sao số của tôi lại khổ đến vầy chứ!"

Ngay lúc đó, tiếng điện thoại iPhone của Nikolai bỗng reo lên.

"Ai thế nhỉ?" Nikolai vẫn lăm lăm con dao găm, trong khi ông Ivan thì khóc sướt mướt, "Huhuhuhu!"

Và người gọi chính là Amelia.

"Alô! Nick, mày đấy à?! Trời ơi thằng chú khốn nạn, tao đây, Mia đây!"

"Ủa? Mia? Là chị đấy à?" Nikolai ngạc nhiên.

Ông Ivan bèn phát hiện ra ngay đó là con gái mình, "Amelia! Ôi Chúa ơi, đúng là Mia yêu quý của bố rồi! Con cứu bố - Ấy, Kolya, đừng có mà đâm thật đấy nhé!"

"Khoan, đó là bố tao à?" Amelia hỏi lại.

"Không phải đâu," Nikolai đáp ngay.

"Không! Là bố đấy! Làm ơn cứu bố đi Mia! Oa oa oa~! Đáng sợ quá!"

Cả ba người bỗng chốc đều im lặng.

"Mấy cái người này!" Cuối cùng Amelia hét lên qua điện thoại. "Nikolai, mày bật loa lên để cho bố tao còn nghe nữa. Có chuyện lớn xảy ra rồi mà hai người còn ở đó chơi ba cái trò trẻ con đó nữa! Thằng Alfred mất tích rồi! _Mất-tích_ rồi có nghe thấy không hả?!"

"Hả, Alfred mất tích?" Cả ông Ivan lẫn Nikolai đều kinh ngạc.

"Đúng rồi đấy, bố ạ! Nó đã mất tích cùng với con bạn gái mới tán của nó. Và hiện thời thì con chẳng biết cái mặt mo của nó ở đâu hết," Amelia nói thẳng. "Chị Louise đoán là cả hai vẫn còn ở đâu đó trong biệt thự, tất nhiên là ngoại trừ trường hợp chúng bị bắt cóc ra. Tụi con đang chia người để tìm tụi nó, nhưng mà bên phía con thì chẳng có ai hết!"

"Thằng Al... mất tích cùng với đứa nào cơ?" Nikolai chớp chớp mắt.

"Nikolai, em đã nghe thấy chưa? Hiện chúng ta không biết Alfred ở đâu cả," Ông Ivan bèn chớp thời cơ. "Em mau cởi trói cho anh để anh còn đi tìm con..."

"Không! Anh phải ở lại đây cưới em đã!"

"Thằng con thằng cháu nhà hai người đi đâu còn không rõ mà còn ở đó cưới xin cái gì?! Giời ơi là giời," Amelia tức quá giậm chân giãy đành đạch. "Nikolai, mày thả bố tao ra để ông ấy còn chỉ huy đám vệ sĩ đi tìm Alfred ở ngoài gian đại sảnh. Còn mày, mày mau vác cái mặt thớt của mày về đây để cùng chị đi tìm thằng Al! Chị đang ở phòng tiếp tân ấy! Nhanh lên đi, chuyện gấp lắm rồi."

Cả ba người lại cùng im lặng một lúc nữa.

"Khoan đã, Amelia," Cuối cùng Nikolai nói.

"Gì?!"

"Chuyện thằng Al mất tích thực ra là thế quái nào?"

* * *

Kế hoạch đã được triển khai. Mọi người trong phòng tiếp tân đã chia thành nhiều nhóm nhỏ để đi tìm Alfred và Ngọc Hoa, chỉ riêng Amelia thì vẫn còn đứng đó, cùng với Arthur Kirkland.

Ngay lúc đó, Nikolai chạy tới.

"A! Nick, mày đây rồi! Thả bố tao ra chưa hả?" Amelia hỏi ngay.

"Hơi tiếc một chút mà thôi cũng kệ," Nikolai thở hắt. "Anh ấy đang tới chỗ gian đại sảnh. Còn chị thì sao? Định kiếm thằng Al ở đâu?"

"Thực tình thì tao cũng cóc biết," Amelia đảo mắt. "Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu ở... Thôi thì cứ đi lòng vòng một hồi đi rồi tính!"

"Chờ đã! Cho tôi đi cùng với," Và đó là giọng của Arthur Kirkland, thấy Amelia và Nikolai chạy cũng chạy theo.

"Hả? Anh thì đi làm cái quái gì?!" Amelia hỏi.

"Tôi cũng ít nhiều dính líu tới vụ này mà," Arthur đáp. "Hơn nữa, cũng có ma nào ở lại gian nhiếp chính bây giờ đâu. Bọn họ tản ra để đi tìm em cô hết rồi."

Và thế là cuộc tổng tìm kiếm Alfred và Ngọc Hoa, được chỉ huy bởi Mikkel Johansen và giám sát bởi thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt The Awesome, bắt đầu!

...

* * *

Lại nói về Alfred và Ngọc Hoa đang bị nhốt trong phòng tối.

Không, nó không hoàn toàn là một phòng tối.

"Ê, Alfred, phải cẩn thận chứ," Ngọc Hoa kêu lên. "Lỡ bị đau thì sao?"

"Chị cứ buông tay ra đi, để yên em làm cho. Em đang cố kéo cái khoá ra...! Chậc, mà sao nóng thế nhỉ? Mới đầu em có nghĩ nó tốn sức đến thế đâu cơ chứ."

Và _Ầm_! Cánh cửa sổ cuối cùng cũng đã được mở. Sau bao nhiêu phút lần mò và cố gắng kéo cái chốt đến phát đổ mồ hôi, Alfred và Ngọc Hoa cuối cùng cũng được thấy lại được một chút ánh sáng rọi từ bên ngoài cửa sổ vào phòng.

Nhưng cả hai đều xụi luôn.

"Trời ơi, mệt quá. Đã mệt lại còn nóng nữa chứ," Ngọc Hoa vừa nói vừa vớ luôn một cuốn tạp chí gần đó, phe phẩy.

"Công nhận," Alfred gật đầu. "Mà từ nãy đến giờ rồi, bộ không có ai tìm chúng ta ư? Nóng quá đi. Phải rồi, đứng trước cửa sổ cho mát. Hộc... nước, em cần nước."

Thế là Ngọc Hoa đành phải lết đến chỗ bình nước gần đó để lấy cho Alfred:

"Đây này," Hoa nói. "Cậu ổn chứ hả? Không có điện nên nước không lạnh được đâu."

"Cảm ơn chị, em ổn," Alfred nói, rồi sau đó tự lẩm bẩm một mình. "Mẹ kiếp, cái bọn kia nhốt mình ở đây mà không nghĩ tới cái chuyện mình có thể chết đói chết khát chắc? Khoá mình lại trong phòng thì ít nhất phải có vài tá hamburger, Coca-Cola và games thì mình mới sống nổi chứ. Đằng này lại chẳng có gì. Bạn gái hai tuần mà thế đó!"

"Ai là bạn gái hai tuần của cậu cơ?" Ngọc Hoa hỏi lại, nhưng Alfred đành im bặt mà không dám nói tiếp. "Có phải là cái cô gì mà hôm nay mặc váy xanh dương không?"

"Ơ, chị cũng biết Camilla à?" Alfred hỏi. "Không, ý em là... cô ta chỉ là..."

Thực sự thì Alfred cũng đã tính chuyện chia tay với Camilla ngay từ tuần đầu tiên quen biết rồi. Chỉ tại cậu lười quá không thèm nhấc máy lên gọi cho cô ta nói đúng bốn chữ, "Mình chia tay đi," làm thế chẳng oai và ga lăng tí nào nên Alfred mới quyết định đi chơi game tiếp và... kệ xác cô bạn gái chớp nhoáng của mình. Có gì thì để từ từ tính tiếp nên cơ sự mới thành ra như vầy.

Ngọc Hoa thở dài:

"Tôi cũng chẳng quen biết gì cô ta đâu. Nhưng còn cậu, cứ cái kiểu sớm nắng chiều mưa như thế thì chẳng trách sao các cô gái cứ hành xử thô bạo với cậu như vậy. Thôi, lỗi cũng một phần do mình mà còn ở đó than thân trách phận gì nữa."

"Nhưng... nhưng ít ra cũng phải có hamburger chứ!" Alfred mè nheo. "Dù em không yêu cô ấy, nhưng em đã sai người đưa cô ta lên bìa Teen Vogue, mua Prada và Gucci rồi nước hoa Chanel cho cô ta, thậm chí còn bảo người mời cô ta đến làm khách đặc biệt ở ghế hạng nhất cho show diễn thời trang của hãng Christian Dior, vậy mà rốt cuộc nửa cái hamburger cô ấy còn không cho. Thế thì thử hỏi làm bạn gái cái kiểu gì chứ! Huhuhu!"

"Ô, thế à?" Ngọc Hoa không lường trước được việc này, Alfred dường như là một người bạn trai có trách nhiệm hơn cô tưởng. "Thế thì cô ấy quả là đáng tội rồi. Mà Prada là cái gì thế? Tôi chỉ nghe loáng thoáng Christian Dior thôi. Thôi cậu nín đi, và đừng tự trách mình nữa."

"Hức hức hức!" Alfred vẫn khóc tức tưởi vì tiếc nửa cái hamburger của mình.

"Ôi, Alfred à, tại sao cậu lại có thể vung tiền bạt mạng cho một người cậu không yêu như thế chứ?" Ngọc Hoa đành lựa lời để khuyên bảo Alfred y hệt như đang dỗ dành một đứa trẻ. "Đó chẳng phải là số tiền mà bố mẹ đã cho cậu sao? Cậu phải biết tiếc, lần sau đừng cho bạn gái nhiều như thế nữa. Kẻo đó lại là một kẻ lợi dụng chỉ muốn tiền và danh tiếng của cậu thôi. Nè nè, đừng khóc nữa nha."

"Ủa? Tiền nào của bố em cơ?" Alfred chơm chớp mắt. "Đó là tiền em đi làm thêm ấy chứ."

"Hả? Cậu đi làm thêm?" Hoa cũng không ngờ tới việc này.

"Vâng, em chơi bóng rổ cho Học viện và nhận được tiền thưởng khi toàn đội được giải vô địch. Rồi em còn nhận lời đi chụp ảnh và quay phim cho tạp chí và các hãng thời trang, trả lời phỏng vấn, làm đề tài nghiên cứu khoa học và khảo cổ học - ngoại trừ môn Địa lý ra, đôi lúc còn viết kịch bản cho phim hành động và nghệ thuật cho Hollywood - cho dù anh Arthur cứ mỗi lần nghe thấy em viết kịch bản thì lại xông tới nhận xét rồi chê bai ỏng ẻo này nọ, thiết kế mẫu mới cho các thiết bị gia dụng, xe hơi và siêu xe, và đôi khi là giúp bố em thiết kế vũ khí. Em làm nhiều nghề lắm," Alfred nhớ lại. "Thế mà nửa cái bánh hamburger con kia nó còn không cho em. Cưới cái ngữ đó về chắc em chết đói mất chị ơi! Huhuhu!"

"Chậc, thế thì chịu rồi," Ngọc Hoa nói, vẫn thấy hơi sốc khi phát hiện Alfred hoá ra lại độc lập đến như vậy. "Thôi mà. Này! Cậu nhìn tôi đi và đừng khóc nữa. Mạnh mẽ lên, Alfred. Lần sau thì cậu hãy cố tìm ra cái sở thích nào để bù lấp chỗ trống cho cái sở thích tán gái của cậu ấy. Có nhiều bạn gái thì mất tiền nhiều lắm, có hiểu không? Cậu định giống như Casanova, vung tiền cho các cô gái để vì nghĩ đó là tình yêu và để chứng tỏ mình là đàn ông, nhưng tất cả hoá ra lại cũng chỉ vì mục đích đam mỹ vô luân à? Cậu phải tỉnh táo và biết rõ mục đích của cuộc đời mình chứ!"

"Ơ? Nhưng tán gái cũng là một phần của kế hoạch mà," Alfred ngây thơ đáp. "Em muốn làm Siêu Anh Hùng. Lúc đầu em cứ nghĩ siêu anh hùng thì phải học giỏi, đến trường đúng giờ và biết chăm thú cưng thôi. Và thế là em đã mua đúng một con thỏ, nhưng mà ông bán hàng lại bảo em là cần phải mua thêm đàn bò rừng bizon Bắc Mỹ của vợ ông ấy nữa để làm anh hùng cho nó oách, rồi vợ ông ấy lại bảo là nếu nhận nuôi thêm một chú cá voi của con trai họ thì việc trở thành _Superhero_ sẽ chỉ còn là chuyện nay mai em lớn lên. Nhưng mà một hôm khi đến chơi nhà thì bác Francis lại bảo em, là anh hùng đi đâu cũng phải có thật nhiều các cô gái chạy theo y như James Bond có Bond Girls vậy, thế nên em mới..."

Không đợi cho Alfred nói hết, Ngọc Hoa đã lấy tay đập lên trán và suýt ngất.

"Cậu mua Prada với Gucci gì gì đó cho các cô bạn gái chỉ để có một thương hiệu mới mang tên Alfred Girls á?" Hoa gần như không thể tin nổi. "Và cậu đã mua một sở thú để làm gì cơ?"

Alfred, cho dù giỏi kiếm tiền đến cỡ nào, thì cũng không giỏi trong việc giữ tiền. Chính vì vậy nên Ngọc Hoa mới lo cho tương lai của cậu, dù thực ra thì cậu có thể kiếm cả một gia tài trong nháy mắt và số tiền cậu bỏ ra để mua những thứ "linh tinh" thì so với phần thu nhập cũng chẳng đáng là bao. Hơn nữa, nói chính xác ra thì cũng không phải Alfred dại gái tới mức đó. Công việc là công việc, còn chuyện riêng là chuyện riêng. Tiền dành cho hai thứ nằm ở hai khoản khác nhau. Alfred rất rạch ròi trong việc phân chia các khoản tài sản trong ngân hàng.

"Quả là Camilla không hợp với cậu ấy thật," Hoa thầm nghĩ trong bụng. "Một đứa chăm làm việc còn một đứa chăm chơi và mua sắm. Kiểu này thì căng đấy."

Song, Ngọc Hoa quyết thuyết phục để Alfred khôn ra cho bằng được.

"Alfred à, cậu nhìn tôi này!" Hoa nghiêm túc nói.

"A vâng... mắt chị... quả thật rất đẹp," Alfred nói.

"Không phải vụ đó," Hoa tặc lưỡi. "Alfred, từ nãy đến giờ chẳng qua tôi chỉ muốn khuyên cậu, là chẳng thà cậu có một người yêu thực sự và đối xử tốt với cô ấy, còn hơn là có cả tá các cô bạn gái mà cậu chỉ tán tỉnh suông để thể hiện mình là anh hùng như vậy. Anh hùng thực sự thì phải có tình yêu và người bạn đời thực sự gắn bó với vị anh hùng đó, hiểu không?"

"..."

Và cả hai đều im lặng.

Hình như Ngọc Hoa đã nói cái gì rất... kì lạ thì phải. Bởi vì không hiểu sao khi nói câu đó xong, cả cô lẫn Alfred đều mặt đỏ phừng phừng!

"Á! Tôi xin lỗi!" Ngọc Hoa lùi lại và ôm mặt mình, bối rối nghĩ, "Trời ạ, sao mình lại có thể nói những câu như thế chứ!"

"Không... không có gì đâu! Chính em mới là người cần phải xin lỗi," Alfred cũng lúng túng, mặt vẫn chưa hết đỏ bừng. "Tại vì em đã không hiểu ý chị. Em cảm ơn, vì chị đã lo cho em."

Đúng rồi, sao Alfred từ nãy đến giờ lại không nhớ ra chứ. Cậu nhìn Ngọc Hoa. Trong đêm tối chỉ có ánh trăng huyền diệu, không hiểu sao Hoa lại trông xinh xắn đến như vậy, ngay cả khi tóc cô có hơi bị rối và phải buộc lại vì ban nãy đã phải cùng cậu lần mò khắp các chỗ để tìm ra cửa sổ. Còn cậu, cũng chẳng bảnh bao chải chuốt như vừa nãy nữa mà trông mệt mỏi, tóc hơi rũ xuống và trang phục của Vua Quân Rô mặc trên người thì hơi xộc xệch. Cậu cởi mắt kính xuống, lau lại kính và xoa mắt, vì từ nãy ở trong phòng tối om, giờ lại chỉ có ít ánh sáng từ trời đêm chiếu vào nên việc nhìn nhận mọi thứ khá khó khăn.

Cuối cùng, Alfred bèn nói:

"Ngọc Hoa, chị lại gần đây đi."

"Hả? Cái gì?!"

"Em chỉ muốn nhìn chị rõ hơn..."

Alfred hơi ngoảnh mặt đi để không cho Hoa thấy thực ra là cậu đang xấu hổ khi phải nói ra những lời như thế. Tuy nhiên trong thời khắc tĩnh lặng chỉ có hai người với nhau này cậu lại bỗng nhớ tới lời dặn dò của Thánh Feliciano ban nãy: đúng vậy, hãy _tỏ tình_ với cô gái mình thích đi!

Nào, can đảm lên!

"Chị Hoa!" Alfred quyết định xông tới và túm lấy vai Ngọc Hoa.

"Cái gì?! Cậu đang tính làm gì vậy?" Hoa hoảng hồn, nhưng Alfred đã kịp giữ cô lại.

"Em muốn nói," Alfred thở mạnh. "Là... em rất thích..."

Ngọc Hoa nín thở, im lặng nhìn Alfred. Và trong một nơi bí mật như thế, thì có Chúa mới biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với hai người họ.

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

FlappyBird (24/05/2013-10/02/2014): Cầu chúa phù hộ cho em vì em đã em về chầu Trời cùng với Thánh Valentine năm 2014.

Burberry, Prada, Gucci, Chanel và Christian Dior: các thương hiệu thời trang quá nổi tiếng. Burberry của Anh, Prada của Ý, Gucci của Ý (và Pháp?), Chanel và Christian Dior của Pháp.

Teen Vogue: tạp chí chuyên viết về thời trang, những người nổi tiếng và ngành công nghiệp giải trí... của Mỹ. Phiên bản dành cho trẻ vị thành niên của Vogue Magazine.


	23. Chapter 10 (part 6)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 6).

Thế nhưng đêm Thánh Valentine đó đã thực sự trở thành cơn ác mộng đối với Honda Kiku. Ngọc Hoa mất tích, cùng với cái tay Alfred chết tiệt kia và bây giờ thì anh đang phải cùng với các em của mình chạy dọc khắp các hành lang để tìm kiếm tung tích của hai đứa đó trong toà lâu đài rộng lớn mênh mông này. Ấy, nhưng phận làm anh cả thì nó khổ là thế. Như đã nói từ trước, Kiku, vốn đã thấm thía cái nỗi cơ cực phải làm con trai trưởng của một gia đình có mối quan hệ nhập nhằng xuyên quốc gia, mà đứng đầu cái gia đình ấy lại là một ông bố trẻ con vô tư lự suốt từ năm này đến năm khác vẫn cứ chất chồng áp lực lên vai anh - kể từ khi anh vừa mới tròn ba tuổi thì lão ta đã khăn gói quả mướp, mang theo cả cái con Shinatty-chan đáng nguyền rủa đó đi để bỏ nhà, bỏ vợ bỏ con để đến Việt Nam sống cùng với bồ nhí (chính là mẹ của Ngọc Hoa lúc đó đang mang thai và cũng chỉ làm vợ của Wang Yao được đúng vài năm), và chỉ về nhà mỗi khi có chuyện muốn nhờ vả anh hay là chán đời quá nên muốn được vác xác về nhà cũ để ăn thêm vài cái cán chổi lông gà; lại còn phải vác thêm cả công việc chăm sóc lũ em trai em gái lúc nào nếu không phải tự chuốc hoạ vào thân thì cũng là rắc rối nó tự mò tới nữa chứ. Thử hỏi sao anh không cảm thấy mình càng ngày càng già sớm sao được.

Tuy nhiên, với riêng trường hợp của Ngọc Hoa thì Kiku còn có thể thông cảm được. Tội nghiệp đứa em gái của anh, rõ ràng đâu phải lỗi tại con bé, mà là tại cái thằng Alfred kia mà mọi chuyện mới thành ra tồi tệ như thế này. Kiku vừa sốt ruột, vừa tự trách mình quá đáng nên cũng đang có nhu cầu muốn đổ lỗi cho một đối tượng thứ ba. Và khi mọi chuyện còn đang ở trong tình thế dở dở ương ương, chưa thể hiểu được ngọn ngành lẫn diễn biến của tất cả thực sự là như thế nào Kiku, cho dù không nói ra và chỉ giữ kín trong lòng, cũng sẽ quy tội cho kẻ nào đáng ngờ và khiến anh cảm thấy ghét bỏ nhất ngay lúc này: đó chính là Alfred.

"Grừ... rồi sẽ xem!" Kiku vừa nghiến răng vừa giữ mối thù với Alfred ở trong lòng. "Nếu cái thằng nhóc đó mà dám giở trò gì với Ngọc Hoa thì mình sẽ cho hắn đi đời nhà ma luôn!"

Bỗng dưng Young-Soo lên tiếng:

"Kiku nè, anh đang lẩm bẩm cái gì vậy, daze ~? Có tìm thấy dấu vết gì của chị Hoa không đấy?" Thằng bé dáo dác xung quanh hành lang, vẻ cũng nóng lòng không kém. "Mà chúng ta đã tìm từ nãy đến giờ rồi còn gì nữa! Haizz... kế hoạch kiểu gì vậy? Biệt thự Hoa Hồng rộng thênh thang thế này thì làm sao chúng ta có thể đi hết được chứ, daze~!"

"Thật tình... anh có lo đi tìm chị Hoa không đấy?" Mei-lin cáu tiết lên, cho dù tự bản thân cũng cảm thấy tội lỗi vì chính cô mới là người góp phần gây ra chuyện này. "Nếu như anh biết làm cho cái miệng của anh hoạt động ít lại thì có lẽ nãy giờ anh đã giúp đỡ tụi em nhiều hơn là cứ đứng đó làm người khác phát bực rồi! Jia Long nè, em có tìm thấy gì ở bên đó không?"

"Không," Jia Long lắc đầu. "Mà lạ thật, sao em có cảm giác là mình vừa nghe thấy cái gì đó... giống như tiếng của ai đang kêu rên nhỉ? Các anh chị có nghe thấy không?" Thằng bé vừa hỏi vừa cố áp tai lên bức tường.

Nhưng Kiku đã cố dỏng tai lên nghe - chẳng có tiếng động gì cả ngoài tiếng nhạc giao hưởng phá đám cứ vang lên từ gian phòng khiêu vũ và chốc chốc lại khiến cho anh cảm thấy sao nhãng.

"Hả? Có tiếng của ai đó ư?" Mei-lin bèn như bừng tỉnh, vội vàng chạy đến chỗ của Jia Long và cũng cúi xuống, áp sát tai vào tường để nghe ngóng xem có động tĩnh bất thường không. "Đâu? Để chị xem nào. Ê... em nói đúng, hình như đúng là có tiếng người rên thì phải! Hay đó chính là - "

"Là _ma_ á?! Ôi mẹ ơi, đáng sợ quá con không muốn chết đâu, daze~! Oá oá oái~!" Bỗng Young-Soo thét lên.

Và thế là cả Mei-lin và Jia Long lại phải nhanh chóng túm vào để bịt miệng Young-Soo lại.

"Anh im đi! Bộ anh bị điên hả? Ma quỷ gì ở đây?! Giời ạ, em đang tính nói đó có thể là chị Hoa!" Mei-lin gắt lên.

"Sao anh vô ý quá vậy, Young-Soo? Hành lang này vắng người lắm. Anh mà hét to vậy thì tiếng vọng từ đây có thể dội ra chỗ hành lang gần gian đại sảnh khiêu vũ đấy," Jia Long nhắc nhở.

_Rầm_! Kiku bỗng hất mạnh cánh cửa của một gian phòng trước mặt mình một phát, bất ngờ đến nỗi khiến cho ba đứa em của anh dù đang mải mê gắt gỏng hay gào hét trong cơn hãi hùng gì thì cũng phải giật bắn người. Nhưng mà tiếng nhạc giao hưởng đang trên đà kịch tính dội lên từ phía phòng vũ hội khiến cho anh đâm ra mất bình tĩnh quá. Ở giữa chừng bản nhạc là một khúc độc tấu đàn violon kêu eo éo đã khiến cho Kiku vốn nóng ruột lại càng muốn điên đầu hơn rồi, tiếp sau đó còn thêm cả tiếng hoà âm vang lên khiến cho anh cảm thấy cả dàn nhạc giao hưởng, với một cách nghiêm túc và nhiệt tình đến mức lố bịch, như đang tạo thêm phần nhạc nền cho cái cuộc phiêu lưu bất đắc dĩ của anh và nhắc cho anh nhớ là còn có cả một thế giới hoa lệ thanh lịch đang vô tư nhảy múa ngoài kia, và việc anh - một thành viên ưu tú trong cái thế giới sáng loá đó - được yêu cầu là cần phải giải quyết mọi sự đau khổ của mình, bằng cách gì không biết nhưng nhất định là phải với một cung cách hoàn toàn tao nhã kèm theo một nụ cười nhếch mép mang đầy tính giễu cợt. Thế là, dù đang rất ức chế nhưng Kiku vẫn không thể ca thán nửa lời - và cũng có lẽ là do vừa nãy ở ngoài phòng giao tế anh đã gào thét quá nhiều nên bây giờ đâm chán rồi chăng? Toàn sách là sách trong cái căn phòng rộng lớn đó - nhìn thoáng qua thì có cả tượng bán thân của Thánh Lawrence, Machiavelli và Thánh Francis de Sales* nữa. Thư phòng đó được sắp xếp gồm có những ngăn kệ để sách vây xung quanh hai phía bức tường, và ở chính giữa là một chiếc bàn gỗ và ghế ngồi sang trọng, trên đặt những cuốn sách đọc dở, những bản đồ thiết kế kiến trúc, những vật dụng khác như một bức tượng nhỏ xíu dùng để chặn giấy, compa, bút chì và thước kẻ bị đặt để vương vãi nhưng rất nghệ thuật, phía sau chiếc bàn là một ô cửa sổ lớn với hai bên rèm nhung được vén lên gọn gàng.

Trông thoáng qua thì có vẻ chẳng có gì đáng ngờ ở đây cả. Young-Soo, Mei-lin và Jia Long cũng thập thò ở đằng sau lưng Kiku, tự hỏi là anh trai mình đang xem xét điều gì trong căn phòng. Nhưng Kiku chỉ im lặng ngó nghiêng quanh gian phòng một lát: dường như có một chi tiết mà anh suýt nữa đã bỏ qua. Bởi vì nếu nhìn kĩ, thì thực ra ở phía góc phải của cái bàn gỗ, đằng sau chỗ bức tượng bán thân của Thánh Francis de Sales và bị che khuất bởi cái kệ sách, còn có một khoang phòng được che kín bằng rèm đỏ nữa.

"Kiku... thực ra là có chuyện gì vậy? Ê, khoan đã, anh đang tính làm gì?" Mei-lin bèn kêu lên khi thấy anh mình xông thẳng vào thư phòng đó.

"Có thể là tiếng kêu đó phát ra đây từ lắm chứ!" Kiku chỉ lẩm bẩm có vậy.

_Xoẹt_! Anh bèn mở tấm rèm đỏ khả nghi đó ra - Và bất ngờ chưa!

Quả đúng là có một cánh cửa đã bị khoá ở đó.

"Oa! Hoá ra là có một căn phòng nguỵ trang ở đây à," Mei-lin thốt lên.

"Trời đất! Cái gì thế, daze~?!" Young-Soo kinh ngạc.

"Một căn phòng bí mật thì phải?" Jia Long nói.

"Để nhốt tù nhân á, daze~?!" Young-Soo lại hỏi nữa.

Jia Long bèn đảo mắt, làm vẻ như sắp bó tay với anh trai của mình rồi.

"Không, anh ạ. Mà anh làm ơn đừng có hỏi những cái câu ngớ ngẩn như thế được không? Lâu đài hay biệt thự nào mà chẳng có cái đường hầm bí mật để chủ nhân của nó thoát thân lúc cấp bách chứ. Cứ làm như mấy cái dinh thự nhà anh được xây dựng một cách trong sáng và không có cái đường _exit_ nào để tẩu thoát khỏi bọn mafia lắm vậy."

"Chậc, đây không phải là đường hầm bí mật đâu mấy đứa," Kiku thở dài. "Anh đoán đây chỉ là một đường nối thông giữa thư phòng này với các hành lang khác trong Biệt thự Hoa Hồng thôi. Thử nghĩ xem, cái đường hầm bí mật gì mà làm sơ sài và dễ đoán như thế này? Trông chẳng giống với cái phong cách nghệ thuật đầy ẩn ý của Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy chút nào cả," anh nói bằng giọng mỉa mai.

"Ừm! Anh nói đúng đấy Kiku," Mei-lin gật gù. "Nếu đó là do chị Louise thiết kế thì bèo nhất cũng phải là cái dạng _loge_* (phòng quan sát) ở ngoài gian đại sảnh đằng kia cơ..."

Nhưng Mei-lin chưa kịp dứt lời, thì một tiếng động kì lạ đã vang lên từ phía bên kia của cánh cửa. _Ầm_! Một âm thanh đập cửa thô bạo kèm theo tiếng rên, "Ư... hư hư..." vang lên khiến người khác rợn cả tóc gáy.

Và thế là Young-Soo, Mei-lin và Jia Long bèn giật lùi lại và núp đằng sau lưng Kiku, người cũng đang mở tròn mắt, thao láo nhìn về phía cái cửa.

"Kiku, đừng nhìn! Kẻo có con quái vật nào đó xông ra đâm mù mắt anh đấy, daze~!" Young-Soo che mặt lại và hét lên.

"Kinh khủng quá đi!" Mei-lin cũng cuống cuồng túm lấy tay Jia Long. "Sau vụ này em sẽ không xem _The Exocist*_ quá mười hai giờ đêm nữa đâu! Huhuhu!"

"Mấy... mấy đứa cứ bình tĩnh! Anh sẽ bảo vệ mấy đứa mà," Kiku vội trấn an hai đứa em, mặc dù giọng của anh cũng run không kém.

Ầm! Rầm... ầm! - Nhắc mới nhớ, bây giờ mấy cái tiếng động bất thường đó nghe giống như có ai đang dùng chân đá vào cửa vậy.

"Ư hư hư!" Âm thanh rên rỉ kinh dị đó lại cất lên.

"Uầy, chẳng lẽ nhà Bonnefoy lại nhốt một con quái vật kiểu Basilisk hay Nagini nào đó khiến người ta hoá đá khi nhìn vào mắt nó à? Vậy thì nguy hiểm rồi đây," Chỉ có mỗi mình Jia Long là giữ được bình tĩnh, nhưng không biết là thằng bé đang nói thật hay đùa.

"Nếu đã giữ một con mãng xà nguy hiểm như thế thì chí ít cũng phải đem nó xuống lòng đất chứ?! Sao cái nhà này ngu vậy? Trong truyện nó viết như thế mà," Kiku liền nhảy dựng lên, vừa nện chân thình thịch xuống đất vừa hét, lần này thì anh còn thiếu kiềm chế hơn cả Young-Soo lúc xem phim _A Tale of Two Sisters*_ nữa. "Ôi mẹ ơi, đừng có nói là Tiểu thư Bonnefoy hằng ngày vừa viết sách vừa ngồi ngắm con mãng xà này rồi cho nó ăn đấy nhé... Anh đã biết ngay từ đầu cô ta là một kẻ nguy hiểm rồi mà! Có thể Ngọc Hoa và Alfred đã thành mồi cho cái con Nagini đó rồi chăng?! Ôi khôôônngg!"

Kí ức của Kiku khi một mình chiến đấu với Yamamura Sadako* với cái băng video đáng nguyền rủa, à quên bị nguyền rủa thật ấy chứ, bỗng hiện về trong cơn kinh hãi tột bậc. Trí tưởng tượng của Kiku không phải là không thiếu, thậm chí còn rất thừa nữa là đằng khác, nhưng vì những quy định khắt khe do xã hội đặt ra đã yêu cầu mọi thành viên sống trong tổ chức của nó phải tỏ ra bình thường và lành mạnh hết mức có thể, nên anh đã bị ép là phải giấu nhẹm cái trí tưởng tượng này đi và chờ đến một hôm thì bộc phát không thể kìm hãm được. Hay nói cách khác, là một khi cái "phanh" đã bị gạt ngược lại, thì Kiku sẽ chỉ còn nước trở về với gian phòng u tối của mình và cương quyết gạt phắt mọi mối quan hệ xã giao đi để trở về với lịch sử là làm một hikkikomori mà thôi.

"Ai đó bịt miệng anh ấy lại đi," Jia Long tặc lưỡi, thậm chí còn không thèm nhìn Kiku.

"Kiku, anh hãy bình tĩnh lại đi! Anh đang nói cái gì vậy?" Mei-lin nói, lay lay vai trái của Kiku của nhắc anh trấn tĩnh lại. Bỗng dưng khi nhìn thấy cảnh Kiku bị kích động như vậy cả cô bé lẫn Young-Soo chẳng còn thiết tha gì tới mấy cái hồn ma quỷ ám kia nữa.

Tuy nhiên Young-Soo thì vẫn cứ ngó ngang xung quanh cánh cửa và quan sát bức tượng của Thánh Francis de Sales với vẻ dò xét.

"Này! Anh đang làm gì vậy? Anh cứ táy máy tọc mạch như thế thì cẩn thận làm vỡ bức tượng đấy," Mei-lin nói. "Ở yên một chỗ cho tụi em nhờ đi."

"Hả? Nhưng anh có làm gì đâu," Young-Soo bèn cãi ngay. "Anh chỉ muốn xem đâu là cái chốt dùng để mở khoá cửa thôi. Nè nè, em đã xem mấy bộ phim trinh thám chưa? Thường thường thì người ta chỉ cần xoay cái bức tượng này thôi là cánh cửa sẽ tự động mở ra đấy!"

"Cái gì?! Này, đừng có mà làm bậy làm bạ nhé," Kiku đứng ra can. "Em mà mở cửa rồi lỡ con mãng xà chui ra ngoài thì sao?"

"Bộ mấy anh tin vào ba cái vụ đó à?" Mei-lin nhíu mày hỏi.

"Lỡ không phải là mãng xà Nagini mà là chị Hoa ở bên kia cửa thì sao?" Jia Long bèn nói.

Và mọi người đều im lặng. Ba anh chị quay mặt lại nhìn thằng em út, không nói không rằng.

"Còn tệ hơn nữa," Jia Long tiếp tục. "Lỡ không phải chỉ có mình chị Hoa, mà còn có cả anh Alfred nữa thì sao?"

Mọi người lại im lặng nữa, đợt hai.

Tiếng _Rầm... ầm!_ đập cửa lại vang lên.

"Chết tiệt! Thế mà sao mình lại không nghĩ ra sớm chứ," Kiku liền bổ nhào tới cánh cửa. "Nhưng mà làm sao mở cái cửa này ra đây?! Phải rồi, bức tượng Thánh Francis de Sales! Young-Soo, em thử xoay nó xem nào!"

Young-Soo bèn tức tốc xoay cái bức tượng của Thánh Francis de Sales. Nhưng chẳng ăn thua gì cả. Kinh nghiệm xem phim của thằng bé thế là đi tong. Cánh cửa vẫn cứ đứng trơ ra đó mà chẳng động đậy gì cả.

"Sao xoay mấy lần rồi mà sao cái cửa này vẫn đứng ì ra đó vậy?" Kiku dần mất kiên nhẫn.

"Làm sao em biết chứ?!" Young-Soo lúng túng. "À, hay là phải ấn vào đầu ông Thánh này thì cánh cửa mới mở ra, chứ không phải là xoay bức tượng?"

"À, mấy anh ơi," Jia Long cất tiếng.

"Chuyện gì?! Jia Long, em đừng có đứng đực ra ở đó nữa mà hãy mau chuẩn bị thuốc nổ đi! Lỡ đó có là một con mãng xà Nagini hay là cái thằng Alfred ở bên kia đi chăng nữa thì chúng ta cũng sẽ cho chúng nó nát đầu! Nè nè, Mei-lin, em với anh thử xoay mấy cái bức tượng Thánh Lawrence và Machiavelli đằng kia xem cái cửa nó có nhúc nhích gì không!"

"A, vâng ạ," Mei-lin liền gật đầu nghe lời.

"Có một cái chìa khoá treo ở đây nè," Cuối cùng Jia Long bèn chỉ ra. "Mọi người có muốn thử xài nó thay vì cứ cố xoay xoay mấy cái đầu không?"

Cả bốn người bỗng chốc đều khựng lại. Im lặng chừng ba giây.

"Uầy, đưa chị xem nào," Mei-lin nói. "Có chìa khoá à? Vậy mà sao không bảo sớm? Đấy, thấy chưa?" Cô liếc nhìn về phía Young-Soo, vẻ trách móc. "Thế mà anh lại cứ vỗ ngực bảo là tự hào với mấy cái kinh nghiệm anh gặt hái được từ xi-nê lắm ấy!"

"Ớ, nhưng trong phim hình như cũng có cái cảnh này mà!" Young-Soo bèn cãi lại. "Để tạo hiệu ứng hài hước..."

"Cái thứ hài hước kiểu lãng xẹt ấy hả?" Mei-lin gạt phắt.

"Hai đứa thôi đi," Kiku nhắc, và lấy chiếc chìa khoá từ tay Mei-lin. "Có chìa khoá là may lắm rồi!"

Nhưng ngay khi Kiku vừa dứt lời, thì tiếng rên rỉ và đập cửa ầm ầm, âm thanh sột soạt rồi lịch kịch bí hiểm nào đó từ phía bên kia cánh cửa lại tiếp tục vang lên.

"Ư hư... hư hư hư...!"

Đột nhiên cả Young-Soo và Mei-lin lại cảm thấy hơi lạnh sống lưng, không nói không rằng bèn chạy ra núp sau lưng của anh Kiku.

"Thế thì em có cần phải chuẩn bị thuốc nổ không?" Jia Long hỏi.

"Ờ... ờ... phải chuẩn bị chứ. Em nhớ đứng đằng sau lưng anh, chỉ cần anh mở cửa ra một cái thôi là lỡ có cái gì khả nghi thì em phải cho nó ăn đạn luôn nhé!" Kiku nói.

Thực sự thì công việc mở cánh cửa này ra sẽ đòi hỏi rất nhiều sự can đảm đấy, Kiku nghĩ thầm trong bụng. Nhưng mà cả gia đình đang đặt trọng trách lên vai anh. Và... tự dưng anh bỗng ngờ ngợ, là không hiểu sao cái tiếng kêu rên đó lại nghe giông giống tiếng van vỉ của ai đó mà anh thấy rất quen.

"Ư... hư hư hư... huhuhu..." Mà hình như tiếng rên đó đã bắt đầu sắp chuyển thành tiếng khóc rấm rứt rồi thì phải.

* * *

Lại nói về nhóm anh em xứ Bắc Âu cũng tình nguyện tham gia vào đội quân tìm kiếm Công tử Alfred và Ngọc Hoa khi đó, thì với cái kế hoạch ngốc bọ xít của Đại Đội trưởng Mikkel Johansen nếu có được hiệu quả là nhờ ăn may thôi chứ không phải là do chiến thuật gì bài bản hợp lí cả thì đương nhiên, trước khi tìm ra được chút manh mối nào đó có liên quan đến mấu chốt của vụ án, cả năm người họ đã phải chia nhau ra và đi lòng vòng quanh gian đại sảnh mà không thể định hướng được rõ ràng là bước đầu tiên là họ cần phải làm gì, đi đâu. Họ đã có thể thử hỏi những người ở đây để xem ai đã từng nhìn thấy Alfred và Ngọc Hoa, hay thậm chí là chứng kiến thấy cảnh hai người đó đã đi với nhau... Nhưng vì chuyện Vua Quân Rô Alfred bỗng dưng mất tích không thể bị làm rộ lên trước đài báo toàn thế giới được, nên các thành viên trong Hội Những người thừa kế đều phải hết sức cẩn thận và tiếp tục con đường phá án trong âm thầm và bí mật. Đích thân Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy sẽ ra ngoài gian đại sảnh để điều hành cuộc tìm kiếm này, để nếu ai mà có tin tức hay động thái gì thì cũng phải báo cho cô biết trước mà thu xếp tình hình, không thể gây xáo trộn buổi lễ khiêu vũ và làm lộ bí mật của giới quý tộc trong phòng giao tế được.

Bàn cờ đầy nguy hiểm của Louise Bonnefoy bắt đầu. Ai nấy đều biết rõ vị trí của mình: hãy im lặng, chỉ nhìn và tập trung vào việc chính thôi, và khi có ai nhận ra và gọi lại thì đừng bao giờ trả lời. Nhất là đối với đám đài báo tò mò, tọc mạch. Tuy nhiên, trong số những người thừa kế thì có vẻ chỉ riêng Emil Steilsson là còn cảm thấy hơi lúng túng. Louise đã dặn kĩ Berwald và Tino là phải kèm sát cậu em út của họ và đừng để thằng bé làm chuyện gì dại dột. Lo lắng cho Emil có vẻ như không thừa tí nào, bởi vì trong một số trường hợp bất đắc dĩ khi thấy các quý cô tỏ ra chèo kéo quá đáng, cậu lại tỏ ra lúng túng chẳng biết phải xử trí làm sao.

"Ơ kìa, đó có phải là Công tử Steilsson không? Đúng là cậu rồi!" Một vị tiểu thư thốt lên. "Thật là bất ngờ quá, không ngờ lại gặp được cậu ở đây."

"Hả... ơ?" Emil bối rối, cố gắng lặng lẳng quay đầu đi và giả vờ như không nghe thấy quý cô kia vừa gọi mình, nhưng không được. Bốn năm cô gái đã nhanh chân vây quanh lấy cậu và cứ kẹp chặt đến nỗi thậm chí cậu còn không sải bước được chứ đừng nói là tìm cách trốn đi.

"Chúng tôi đã tìm hoài ở gian đại sảnh từ nãy đến giờ rồi, vậy mà chẳng thấy tăm hơi của cậu đâu," Một cô gái khác săn đón, "Cậu đã ở đâu vậy? Cậu Steilsson? Xin cậu đừng đi, quả thực chúng tôi rất mong có cơ hội được trò chuyện với cậu."

Nếu như có Berwald và Tino ở đây thì Emil đã có thể kiếm cớ chuồn êm rồi. Một trong những nguyên tắc cơ bản mà ai trong giới quý tộc quyền quý cũng phải thuộc lòng là khi cậu không muốn nói chuyện với ai đó hoặc bất đắc dĩ phải đẩy họ ra, thì hãy cứ tỏ vẻ kiêu kì và làm bộ khinh khỉnh với họ, và nếu cần thiết thì hãy cầu cứu lấy một nhà quý tộc khác ở gần đó, làm ra vẻ mình đang bận rộn nói chuyện với họ và khéo léo xua những "cái đuôi" phiền phức đi. Nhưng mấy cái cô tiểu thư này bám dai quá, còn Emil thì vẫn chưa biết tỏ ra cương quyết như các anh của mình nên cứ bị kìm kẹp ở mỗi chỗ đó mà không sao thoát ra nổi. Không biết các anh trai của Emil đang lảng vảng ở chỗ nào trong gian đại sảnh mà không thể đến giải vây cho cậu được, chứ cậu cảm thấy ớn mấy cái cô tiểu thư bám càng này lắm rồi.

"Công tử Steilsson à, cậu xuất hiện trong buổi dạ hội Valentine đêm nay quả là bất ngờ thật đấy," Một quý cô tiếp tục nói. "Lời đồn quả không sai. Tôi đã từng nghe nói nhiều về cậu rồi, nhưng đến giờ mới có dịp gặp mặt. Người ta bảo cậu rất hào hoa, điển trai và bí ẩn nữa!"

"Cậu Emil mới từ Iceland đến đây đúng không ạ?" Một cô gái khác đon đả hỏi. "Chà, thảo nào, trông cậu có vẻ hơi lạ lẫm. Có thể vì không quen với môi trường quý tộc ở đây nên cậu mới tỏ ra lúng túng như vậy. Cậu đi với tôi nhé, tôi sẽ chỉ cho cậu - "

Cô gái kia chưa kịp dứt lời thì đã có một quý cô khác nói xen vào, giọng mỉa mai:

"Xin lỗi tiểu thư, nhưng Công tử Steilsson đây không thiết tha gì với việc có người thích chỉ bảo cho cậu ấy phải đi đứng và giao thiệp thế nào với giới quý tộc đâu. Nếu chỉ xét về phương diện bao gồm cả kiến thức lẫn kinh nghiệm của công tử về xã hội thượng lưu thế giới, thì bất kì ai trong số chúng ta cũng đã phải biết khiêm nhường mà im lặng học hỏi cậu ấy dài dài rồi. Thế nên tôi khuyên xin tiểu thư đừng tỏ ra vụng dại, dám tự đánh giá cao bản thân mình trước mặt một người thậm chí còn quyền quý hơn mình gấp bội như thế."

"Sao?! Cô dám nói...!" Cô gái kia bèn kêu lên.

"Xin các quý nương thứ lỗi, tôi đang có việc gấp," Emil kiếm cớ ngay.

"Ôi, đừng chứ thưa công tử. Thú thực, chúng tôi rất ái mộ cậu..." Các cô gái liền túm Emil lại.

Thế là, tấn hài kịch vô nghĩa này bèn kết thúc khi có sự can thiệp của một nhân tố bất ngờ khác.

"Công tử Emil Steilsson, là cậu phải không?"

Một giọng nói trong trẻo, tuy có vẻ hơi rụt rè và khiêm nhường, bỗng cất lên từ đằng sau lưng các quý cô đang vây xung quanh Emil.

"Hơ?" Emil rất đỗi ngạc nhiên.

Đó chính là Tiểu thư Angelique Faure, một trong những tâm điểm của buổi dạ vũ lần này. Cô đã xuất hiện vào đúng lúc Emil đang gặp nạn.

"Đúng là Công tử rồi, quả là tôi đã không nhìn nhầm," Angelique bật cười, vẻ nhã nhặn.

"A! Vâng! Tôi xin lỗi... à không, xin chào tiểu thư," Emil như bừng tỉnh, liền bật dậy ngay lập tức và thậm chí còn bối rối hơn nữa khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của Angelique. Làm sao bây giờ? Cậu không biết phải nói thế nào.

"Vâng, thực ra thì tôi cũng khá bất ngờ trước sự xuất hiện của công tử," Angelique nói, "đặc biệt là ban nãy. Đó quả là một bất ngờ rất, rất thú vị! Cảm ơn công tử đã giúp đỡ tôi."

"Không, có gì đâu mà," Emil nói, vẫn chưa hết lúng túng. "Ý tôi là... đó là vinh dự của tôi, thưa tiểu thư. Đáng lẽ ra chính tôi mới phải là người cảm ơn tiểu thư vì đã được cô chiếu cố nhảy cùng trong điệu vanxơ ban nãy mới đúng."

Và cô bè bèn chìa tay ra cho Emil lịch lãm cúi xuống và hôn nhẹ lên - một nghi thức xã giao thường thấy trong giới quý tộc. Tuy nhiên điều đó lại khiến cho các cô gái xung quanh cảm thấy rất đỗi ghen tị và tức giận.

"Sao? Sao lại thế được cơ chứ? Con bé đó đúng là đáng ghét mà," Một cô gái bực bội, thì thào với người bên cạnh.

"Đến cả cậu Emil của chúng ta mà nó còn bỗng nhiên đứng ra hẫng tay trên cơ đấy. Đã là loại con gái thuộc hàng vô loài rồi, được đi lên là nhờ Tiểu thư Louise chiếu cố cho vậy mà còn dám không biết điều! Nhìn cái bộ dạng trơ trẽn của nó kìa, thảo nào ở trường cứ hay bị người khác ghét bỏ là phải. Rồi để xem, chúng mình sẽ cho nó biết cái thân phận hèn kém của nó mà trở về với thực tế đi. Chứ cứ ở đó mà mơ tưởng này nọ. Nhà Bonnefoy mà hết yêu chiều nó thì nó cũng sạch túi, chẳng còn gì."

Emil và Angelique không phải là không nghe thấy những lời độc mồm độc miệng vừa rồi. Nhưng những kẻ nói xấu sau lưng người khác thì lúc nào chẳng có. Nếu như ở nhà Emil phải chịu áp lực từ gia tộc và những ngày đầu mới bước chân vào nơi giao tế - là khoảng năm bảy tuổi, ngay sau khi vừa mới được phát hiện là con trai của Ngài Marius Bondevik và Phu nhân Brynja Steilsson - đã không có ít người đàm tiếu sau lưng cậu bé và nói những câu từng làm tổn thương cậu rất nhiều, "Này, cậu không thấy sao? Cái thằng bé ấy... nó kì kì thế nào ấy. Đúng là bị lạc vào trại trẻ mồ côi có khác! Có khi bị đánh đập hay đối xử tệ bạc quá nên mặt nó đâm cứ lầm lầm lì lì. Nhìn cũng dễ thương, vậy mà sao tính khí chẳng ra gì. Hôm nọ nó còn nổi giận với mẹ nó ném đồ đạc vỡ cả cửa kính, làm u đầu mấy cô phục vụ nữa đấy!"... thì Angelique cũng chẳng khá hơn. Cô đã luôn bị nhận những lời hăm doạ, có khi nói thẳng ra miệng hoặc chỉ là một liếc mắt sắc lẹm chất chứa sự hiềm thù tị nạnh nào đó, của không chỉ những học sinh trong trường W Academy mà còn cả những nhà báo phóng viên dối trá đầy ác ý, luôn thêu dệt đủ điều và tìm cách bới móc cô.

Nhưng mà cách tốt nhất cũng là đành phải phớt lờ những lời độc địa đó thôi.

"Emil này," Angelique ngây thơ nói. "Mình nghe một số người bảo là gu thẩm mỹ của cậu rất tuyệt, phải không? Cậu đã nhiều lần góp ý kiến để chọn đồ cho chị Louise, rồi Monsieur R. nữa thì hẳn chắc là một người có con mắt nghệ thuật thực thụ rồi. Mình có bản phác hoạ về ý tưởng một bộ váy mà mấy ngày trước đã nhờ chị Louise gửi cho cậu. Không biết cậu đã xem qua chưa?"

Và cô bé xoay người, nói chuyện rất vui vẻ với Emil để dễ dàng tách cậu ra khỏi đám con gái bám đuôi kia, mà vẫn giữ được vẻ tự nhiên mà không gây lúng túng cho cả hai.

"Bộ váy nào? Xin lỗi, nhưng tiểu thư đang nhắc đến thiết kế của...?" Emil tưởng thật. Nhưng khi thấy Angelique nháy mắt nhanh để ra hiệu cho cậu, rằng bộ váy mà cô nói tới thực chất chỉ là cái cớ thôi, thì Emil đã hiểu ngay.

"À! Phải rồi, thiết kế của bộ váy màu hồng tuyệt diệu đó!" Emil liền giả bộ thốt lên, hơi kịch và khô cứng một chút nhưng cũng tạm chấp nhận được - đủ để làm cho mấy cô gái kia nổi hứng tò mò. "Chà, tiểu thư Angelique mà không nhắc thì chắc tôi cũng quên khuấy mất. Vâng, phải rồi, tôi nhớ ra nó rồi. Những viền đăng ten bằng vải satin sẽ là một ý tưởng khác thường nhưng cực kì thú vị cho kiểu váy như thế. Đây phải nói một _sáng kiến_, chứ không phải một ý tưởng bình thường nữa. Phải rồi, nhưng tôi cũng xin lưu ý với cô về cái cổ áo... Tôi nghĩ là..."

"Vâng, vâng, xin công tử đến chỗ tôi để nói thêm về bản thiết kế," Angelique cười nhạt. "À, phải rồi, tôi có nghe loáng thoáng là vào mùa xuân năm sau sẽ có buổi biểu diễn đàn piano của Công tử ở Berlin, không biết liệu có phải không...? Nếu là thật thì tôi nhất định sẽ ghé xem."

Emil và Angelique vừa đi vừa cười nói, trò chuyện với nhau những thứ mà tưởng như chỉ có hai người họ mới biết khiến cho các cô gái kia ngay lập tức liền cảm thấy xấu hổ, bị gạt ra ngoài và đành phải đứng yên ở đó mà dõi theo hai vị công tử và tiểu thư kia rời đi. Thế là Emil được an toàn.

* * *

"Trời ơi, hú vía," Emil liền ngồi sụp xuống, đánh thở dài cái thượt khi đã được thoát khỏi vòng vây.

"Ừ, công nhận là mấy người đó đáng sợ thật đấy," Angelique gật đầu, cũng mệt mỏi khi phải đóng kịch trước mặt mọi người như Emil. "Nè nè, cậu có muốn uống một chút nước mát không?"

Emil gật đầu. Và quản gia Laurent đã nhanh chóng đi lấy cho họ hai li nước quả ướp lạnh với ống hút. Một li là nước ép phúc bồn tử cho Emil, còn li kia là nước chanh cho Angelique.

"Có ngon không hả?" Angelique hỏi, sau khi đã thấy Emil uống nước và tỏ ra bình tĩnh hơn một chút. Vẻ mặt nhã nhặn làm bộ làm tịch vừa nãy bỗng biến mất mà thay vào đó là một cô bé Angelique có nụ cười giản dị và hồn nhiên.

"Ơ... ừ! Ngon, ngon lắm!" Mặt Emil đỏ bừng. Trong lúc bối rối, cậu đã lỡ uống một ngụm nước quả thật lớn mà không hề quan tâm đến việc mình có thể bị sặc hay đau họng khi uống một lần nhiều nước lạnh đến thế, "Quả là... nước ép phúc bồn tử rất ngon."

Vẻ lúng túng của Emil làm cho Angelique cũng có đôi chút ngạc nhiên. Cậu bé dường như khác hẳn với chàng hoàng tử tóc bạch kim, lịch lãm, tự tin nhưng xa lạ đã giúp đỡ cô lúc nãy, mà thay vào đó là một cậu bé Emil đáng yêu, có phần hơi nhút nhát nhiều hơn là bí ẩn, nhưng chân thành và có lẽ là cũng rất nhạy cảm nữa.

"Hì hì, thế à?" Angelique cười đáp. "Vậy thì hay quá, cậu thích là được rồi. Tớ cũng thích uống nước hoa quả lắm. Nó làm cho tớ nhớ hồi còn ở Seychelles: đi đâu cũng thấy biển, và người người thì vừa mặc đồ bơi, tắm biển, tắm nắng và cùng ăn kem rồi uống nước chanh đá. Ai ai cũng cười đùa, trò chuyện và đối xử với nhau rất chân thành. Lúc đó vui ghê ấy!"

Và trong khi Angelique đang hào hứng kể về quãng thời gian mình còn ở quê hương Seychelles thì Emil đã cảm thấy... bụng mình nhộn nhạo giống như là có những con bươm bướm đang bay bay khắp nơi trong ruột mình (cái đó, thực chất được người ta gọi là cái cảm giác "ngất ngây" khó tả, tuy nhiên chúng ta hãy khoan nói điều này cho một cậu bé ngây thơ như Emil đã), và cậu quyết định uống thêm một ngụm nước thật lớn nữa, bất chấp khả năng có thể bị đau họng vì viêm đờm amiđan.

"Chà, cậu uống nhiều quá ha," Angelique liền nói khi phát hiện ra cái cốc nước ép phúc bồn tử của cậu bạn bên cạnh mình đã bị vơi đi hết một nửa chỉ trong vòng hai nốt nhạc. "Không ngờ Emil còn thích nước trái cây hơn tớ nữa đó. Hi hi!"

"À... ừ, tớ... cũng thích nước... lạnh quá," Emil ấp úng, khịt mũi như thể bây giờ chính cậu cũng đang thở ra hơi giống mùi của nước ép trái cây vậy. "À, phải rồi, chuyện vừa nãy!"

"Ừ, có gì không?"

"Chuyện vừa nãy... thực sự rất cảm ơn cậu," Cuối cùng Emil nói. "May mà nhờ có cậu giúp đỡ, chứ nếu không thì tớ đã gặp nguy rồi."

"Chà, có gì đâu mà cảm ơn," Angelique xua tay. Rồi chợt, cô bỗng kêu lên, "À, mà khoan! Đúng rồi, bây giờ cậu nhắc mới làm tớ sực nhớ!"

Và cô bé bèn hạ giọng, ngó nghiêng xung quanh trước khi cúi đầu xuống, thì thầm nói, "Emil nè, chẳng phải cậu là một trong số những người thừa kế sao? Sao không nhóm họp ở đằng sau mà lại ra ngoài này vậy?"

"À, chuyện đó..." Emil lắc đầu. "Tớ không thể nói được."

"Vì sao vậy?"

"Vì chị Louise bảo thế. Chị ấy đã dặn là chúng tớ là không được phép tiết lộ về chuyện trong gian nhiếp chính, thậm chí là không được tiếp chuyện với bất cứ ai ở ngoài gian đại sảnh nếu không cảm thấy cần thiết. Vậy nên tớ không thể nói cho cậu biết được," Emil bèn nói. "Suỵt, nhưng mà khẽ thôi - chị Louise đang ở gần đây. Chị ấy đang theo dõi và điều hành nhất cử nhất động của mọi người đấy."

Angelique nghe thấy thế, bèn gật gù:

"À, tớ hiểu rồi, ra đó là một chuyện khó nói. Thế thì thôi, tớ cũng chẳng làm phiền cậu nữa. Chỉ là tớ hơi tò mò là sao đang giữa lúc họp lại có nhiều người ra gian đại sảnh vậy thôi. Vừa nãy tớ còn thấy Giovanni và Monique - nhưng họ chỉ đi lướt qua thôi, và không ai tài nào gọi họ lại được. Hoá ra là vì chị Louise đã ra lệnh là họ không được nói chuyện với ai. Chắc phải là chuyện lớn lắm nhỉ, nên mới huy động nhiều người thế này."

Rồi cô lơ đãng, uống thêm một ngụm nước ép nữa trước khi nói tiếp, "Thực ra vừa nãy, lúc nhìn thấy Alfred cứ lúi húi làm cái gì đó trên cái phòng quan sát kia, tớ cũng ngạc nhiên lắm, cứ tưởng là cậu ấy trốn họp hay gì chứ. Ai dè là cậu ấy đang làm theo lệnh của chị Louise."

"Ừ... ừm... Hả?!" Emil đang chăm chú lắng nghe thì bỗng khựng lại. "Cái gì? Angelique, cậu vừa mới nói gì cơ?"

"Hở? Sao vậy?" Angelique giật mình, ngạc nhiên trước thái độ của Emil. "À, thì tớ mới nói là chắc phải có chuyện gì nghiêm trọng lắm nên cuộc họp mới bị hoãn giữa chừng như thế."

"Không, không phải. Là cái đoạn sau đó cơ! Cậu mới nói... là cậu đã nhìn thấy Alfred ở trên khoang quan sát hả?"

"Ừ? Đúng rồi," Angelique gật đầu. "Sao, có chuyện gì à?"

Đúng lúc đó một giọng nói oang oang bỗng vô duyên vô cớ bỗng từ đâu xuất hiện.

"Hế lô! Cả hai bạn trẻ đang bàn tán chuyện gì với nhau vậy?"

Cả Emil và Angelique liền khựng lại.

Và giật bắn.

"Trời đất!" Và đó là tiếng của Emil.

"Oái, ai vậy?!" Và đó là tiếng của Angelique.

May mắn là có ai đó nhanh tay đã túm lấy miệng của Emil và Angelique và kịp thời dúi đầu hai người xuống, chứ nếu không thì mọi người đã hướng sự chú ý về phía bọn họ rồi.

"Này, hai đứa to mồm quá đấy!" Hoá ra kẻ vô duyên đó chính là Mikkel Johansen.

"Mồm anh còn to hơn!" Emil gắt.

"Hừm... thật là không thể tha thứ cho nhóc được," Và đó là Lukas đang nói với đứa em út của mình. "Dám trốn nhiệm vụ để ngồi chơi với con gái, đã thế lại không thèm thông báo cho tụi anh lấy một câu. Trông nhỏ con thế mà cũng tầm ngẩm tầm ngầm ghê gớm thật."

"Ê hê hê, cậu út nhà chúng ta mà lại," Mikkel châm chọc, hít hít đầu của Emil. "Ái chà, lại còn ngồi chơi xơi nước với nhau nữa chứ. Khắp người em toàn mùi nước ép trái cây à nha! Trong khi tụi anh phải căng mắt ra đi kiếm em."

"Thì sao? Tôi làm gì thì kệ tôi chứ," Emil càng tức tối hơn, nhưng vẫn phải ghìm giọng xuống.

"Hà hà, xin lỗi nha, tụi anh làm em giật mình hả?" Và đó là tiếng cười xoà của Tino. "Tự dưng quay qua quay lại một hồi lại chẳng thấy em đâu, khiến tụi anh cứ lo không biết em đi đâu. Hoá ra là em đang ở đây với Tiểu thư Angelique, làm anh lo quá phải bảo Mikkel và Lukas đi tìm em."

"Tụi anh đã dặn em là phải đứng yên ở chỗ đó rồi mà. Bộ lúc tụi anh quay đi đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với em à?" Berwald bỗng xuất hiện từ đằng sau lưng của Tino. "À, mà đây có phải là Tiểu thư Angelique Faure nổi tiếng mà em vẫn thường hâm mộ không?"

"Mấy anh làm ơn yên lặng cho!" Emil giãy nảy lên. "Sao toàn xuất hiện vào giữa những lúc lãng xẹt nhất vậy?"

Chỉ riêng Angelique là chẳng hiểu gì cả. Cô bắt đầu ngờ ngợ ra gương mặt của bốn chàng trai đang nói chuyện với Emil.

"Ủa? Có phải các anh là... Mikkel Johansen, Lukas Bondevik, Berwald Oxenstierna và Tino Vainamoinen không?" Cô bé bèn hỏi, lần lượt thứ tự từ phải sang trái và nhận thấy những người xung quanh đang hướng về phía mình, xì xào bàn tán, "Nhìn kìa, là nhóm Năm Hoàng tử xứ Bắc Âu. Họ đang ngồi cùng với Tiểu thư Faure đấy!"

May mà không xảy ra thêm một scandal nho nhỏ nào nữa. Angelique thở phào.

"Ừ, là tụi anh đấy!" Mikkel toe toét cười. "Chúng ta cũng chẳng lạ lẫm gì nhau mà, đúng không? Ở trường cũng có mấy lần chạm mặt nhau rồi, nhưng bây giờ mới có cơ hội được nói chuyện thân thiện với nhau như thế này."

"Em nhận ra tụi anh à?" Lukas nở một nụ cười dịu dàng, một điều hiếm thấy trên gương mặt dường như lúc nào cũng có vẻ điềm tĩnh và có phần lạnh lùng của anh.

"Vâng, có chứ. Hồi Vũ hội Giáng Sinh năm ngoái em cũng đã nhìn thấy tụi anh đi chung với nhau rồi," Angelique gật đầu lia lịa. "Vậy mấy anh với Emil là..."

"À! Quên chưa nói với em nhỉ," Tino liền nhớ ra, và vui vẻ chỉ về phía Emil. "Xin trân trọng giới thiệu với tiểu thư, đây là Công tử Emil Steilsson, người thừa kế của gia tộc Steilsson bên Iceland, và cũng là em họ của tụi anh đấy!"

"Sao? Em họ?" Angelique kinh ngạc.

"Hừ!" Emil lại gấm gẳn, quay mặt đi không nói gì.

"Đúng, đúng rồi đấy," Lukas lại giở cái giọng mỉa mai của mình ra, nhưng lại với một vẻ thân tình đến mức ngọt ngào tởm lợm và quàng vai bá cổ Emil. "Đây là cậu em trai út ít _vô vàn_ yêu quý của nhà tụi anh đấy ~! Emil, em cũng gọi anh là "anh trai Lukas _vô vàn_ yêu quý của em" đi!"

"Tôi cấm anh đụng vào tôi đấy!" Emil gạt phắt Lukas ra. "Ghê muốn chết chứ yêu quý cái nỗi gì!"

"Hai đứa nó trông thế thôi, chứ thực ra là thân nhau lắm ấy," Berwald nói khẽ với Angelique.

"À, ra là vậy ạ," Angelique mỉm cười, gật gù.

"Nói đùa! Tôi thân với anh ấy hồi nào!" Emil mặt đỏ bừng bừng chối phăng ngay tắp lự, bỗng dưng còn nói to hơn mức cho phép.

Giọng của Emil nghe nổi bật và ấn tượng đến nỗi tất cả các quan khách xung quanh bỗng như bị tia điện xẹt nào đó chích vào, liền đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn về phía nhóm Năm Hoàng tử xứ Bắc Âu và Tiểu thư Angelique ở phía trước gian đại sảnh và tỏ vẻ hiếu kì, không biết là cả sáu người họ đang bàn tán việc gì mà sôi nổi mà đến cả Công tử Steilsson cũng bị kích động thế kia. Nhưng lời giải thích mà mọi người nhận được chỉ là những ánh mắt lịch sự, thân thiện và sáu bộ mặt đang nở nụ cười cáo lỗi đối với toàn thể quan khách mà thôi.

Sau khi những kẻ tọc mạch kia đã quay mặt lại và thôi không tỏ ra quan tâm đến chuyện riêng của sáu người kia nữa, thì Mikkel mới ra hiệu cho cả bốn đứa em trai và Tiểu thư Angelique là phải hơi cúi đầu xuống và nói năng nhỏ nhẹ hơn một tí.

"Nè, Emil, vừa nãy em hét lớn quá đấy," Berwald nhắc nhở.

"Nhưng là tại Lukas..." Emil cảm thấy rất bất công.

"Thôi, đủ rồi, mọi người stop hết đi," Mikkel ra lệnh. "Đến giờ nói chuyện nghiêm túc rồi. Angelique, em lấy cái quạt ra che cho tụi anh với."

"Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?" Angelique hỏi, và giở chiếc quạt xanh mà quản gia Laurent đã đưa cho mình hồi nãy ra.

"Chuyện lớn đấy. Đó là về Công tử Alfred," Mikkel nói, rồi nhìn sang Emil. "Vốn dĩ anh phải phạt thằng nhóc này vì cái tội lại đi huyên thuyên với em về việc Tiểu thư Louise đã hạ lệnh cho mọi người đi tìm Alfred. Nhưng mà thôi, cũng may là nó đã may mắn chọn đúng người để tiết lộ bí mật này. Angelique, em nói là vừa nãy em có nhìn thấy Công tử Alfred ở trên khoang quan sát kia, ngay giữa lúc mà tụi anh đang họp Hội đồng Những người thừa kế à? Có đúng như thế không?"

"Các anh nghe lén tụi em nói chuyện à?" Emil nhăn mặt hỏi.

"Ờ, nhưng mà nghe đúng có mỗi đoạn cuối thôi," Tino cười đáp. "Tự dưng nó lại đúng cái đoạn em suýt kêu lên về chuyện Angelique đã nhìn thấy Alfred, nên cũng may."

"Vâng, đúng là em đã thấy... Hả? Khoan đã nào. Mikkel, anh vừa nói là Alfred bị làm sao cơ?" Angelique cảm thấy hơi khó hiểu.

"Thì đương nhiên là cậu ta bị mất tích rồi! Bộ thằng này vừa nãy chưa nói cho em biết à?" Mikkel đi thẳng vào vấn đề luôn.

Cả sáu người khựng lại. Và im lặng đúng ba giây.

Mikkel chớp chớp mắt, "Ủa? Bộ thằng Emil chưa nói gì cho em biết thật hả?"

"Dạ chưa," Angelique lắc đầu. "Em có biết gì về vụ đó đâu. Emil chỉ nói đó là chuyện rất nghiêm trọng... Alfred bị mất tích? Ơ, khi nào?!"

Lại im lặng nữa.

"Chúc mừng nhé, anh lại nói hớ nữa rồi, Mikkel," Lần này là Lukas với cái giọng mỉa mai thường thấy.

"Sao lại có người ngu thế không biết," Berwald tiếp lời.

"Thôi nào, chí ít là chúng ta cũng biết được một chút tin tức gì đó về Alfred, phải không?" Còn Tino thì vẫn luôn luôn nhìn về hướng tích cực, ngay cả trong những trường hợp đen tối nhất.

Chỉ riêng Emil là hết nói nổi, và cậu liền đập tay lên trán như thể bị một cơn đau đầu nặng.

* * *

Cuộc tìm kiếm diễn ra không mấy suôn sẻ gì. Thật ra, ngay từ ban đầu, Louise cũng phải công nhận là cái kế hoạch cũng có nhiều thiếu sót lỡ cỡ.

Ngồi trong khoang quan sát số 18 định mệnh với một ly cocktail và không được phép bước ra ngoài màn che trướng rủ để thực sự chiêm ngưỡng thành quả của mình - giống như một kẻ giả mù nhưng có đầu óc xuất chúng đứng đằng sau một bàn cờ nguy hiểm nhằng nhịt những chiến thuật zigzag nhức hết cả đầu, trong khi tiếng nhạc giao hưởng vẫn vang lên, đầu óc vẫn cứ phải suy nghĩ trong tình trạng bó buộc khôn tả nhưng bực tức vì chẳng thể mở mắt ra và tận mắt chứng kiến thấy chiến thắng của bản thân mình - đây chính là thời điểm thích hợp để một người như Louise Bonnefoy có thể kéo rèm lên, với một động thái đầy kịch tích, xuất hiện trước công chúng và làm họ phải nể sợ - thực chất là để giải toả nỗi căng thẳng và củng cố cho cái bản lĩnh và niềm tin về địa vị của cô; chứ không phải an phận ở đây để đợi chờ với nỗi buồn chán hoa lệ... Cô chờ đợi một mẩu tin tức. Nhưng cô còn chờ đợi điều gì?

"Chị không dám kéo rèm lên à?" Amelia đứng bên cạnh Louise, hỏi.

"Còn phải chờ," Louise vừa nói, vừa khuấy li cocktail.

"Chờ? Có mà chờ đến tuổi hai mươi," Amelia nói.

Và Louise bèn liếc mắt nhìn Amelia.

Đúng vậy, cô đang chờ đến tuổi hai mươi. Cô muốn được trưởng thành và khi đạt đến đỉnh cao của sự phù hoa vào tuổi mười tám rồi, cô sẽ dứt bỏ hết tất cả và bắt đầu cuộc sống mới. Đó là kế hoạch của cô. Đó là thứ mà hằng ngày kể từ khi nhận ra bản thân mình đã dần thay đổi theo năm tháng, vào một sáng cô thức dậy và nhận ra quyết tâm của mình là phải đặt ở đâu - ở chính cuộc đời mình chứ không phải là cái cuộc đời người ta đã gán ghép cho mình, thì cô đã coi những thứ phù du này giống như những thứ gì đó gai góc, ngáng trở nhưng vì cô đã tạo ra chúng rồi, nên bây giờ, cô cần phải hoàn tất để có thể vượt qua nó. Cô có thể bước tiếp mà không ân hận hay day dứt gì về những tháng ngày đã qua cả.

Những người duy nhất có thể bước ra chỗ lan can và lấy ống nhòm, ngắm nhìn cả gian đại sảnh đang nhảy múa trong âm nhạc và ánh sáng như một bức tranh sống động, phong phú, là Amelia và Nikolai. Nhưng cũng chỉ vì hai đứa chúng nó chưa đến tuổi. Trong khoang quan sát số 18 khi đó còn có cả Ngài Ivan Braginsky và Arthur Kirkland. Nhưng Ngài Ivan thì lại khác. Không phải là vì đã quá quen, mà là vì Ngài đã quá nhàm chán đến nỗi bây giờ lại đâm ra thích chế giễu, nhạo báng, rồi tỏ ra thương hại và phớt lờ tất cả những thứ phù hoa đang bày sẵn trước mặt Ngài hơn là muốn hưởng thụ và sống chung với chúng. Ngài muốn ra lúc nào thì ra, không thì thôi. Chẳng ai cấm được Ngài cả. Ivan đã phải chung đụng với những thứ lố bịch, nực cười này từ bao nhiêu năm trước rồi; còn bây giờ, thì Ngài không muốn can dự tới nó, lại càng không muốn để chúng làm tổn thương anh em hay con cái của mình.

Còn Arthur Kirkland thì luôn tỏ ra khinh khỉnh trước mọi hư vinh như thế này. Mà nói chính xác ra, chỉ riêng đời tư và những thực tế đau buồn mà anh đã từng trải nghiệm, nhất là về mặt tình cảm đã khiến anh như muốn thoái lui khỏi những rắc rối trong xã hội phù hoa rồi. Anh như sống một cuộc đời hai mặt: với cái phần hào nhoáng kia anh chỉ làm như đó là vì trách nhiệm và khi trò chuyện với người khác đồng đẳng cấp, trong cung cách ăn nói lịch sự anh dường như cũng bắt buộc người đối diện phải biết tôn trọng những cố gắng để hoàn thành tốt phận sự của anh - và chỉ cần đừng có táy máy tọc mạch gì về gia sự hay đời sống tình ái của Arthur là được; và cái phần kia, anh cất sâu và giữ kín trong lòng, bởi vì nó rất dễ bị tổn thương. Anh cũng có thể đứng dậy và mở tấm rèm lên để cho người ta thấy bộ mắt kia của anh. Nhưng họ phải nhớ - đó chỉ là cái bộ mặt mang tính quý tộc nhưng công nghiệp nặng nề mà anh đã phải rèn luyện suốt bao năm trời để có thể che kín đi cái phần nhạy cảm còn lại. Arthur Kirkland mà họ đang nhìn thấy là khác. Arthur Kirkland "bên kia" lại là khác.

"Thật đúng là... bộ cái thằng đó biến đi đâu mất rồi hay sao mà nguyên cả đám tìm không ra," Amelia vừa nhìn qua ống nhòm vừa nói. "Bố à, con đã hết kiên nhẫn cho ba cái trò này rồi. Đừng có nói với con là thằng Al nó bị bắt cóc rồi đấy nhé!"

"Sao con lại nói thế, Mia," Ông Ivan, dù lo lắng đến mấy nhưng bề ngoài vẫn tỏ ra bình chân như vại. "Con có thấy bữa tiệc nào do chị Louise của con chủ trì, thậm chí lại có sự xuất hiện của bố mà lại xảy ra bắt cóc không?"

"Coi thường chị mày à?" Louise khịt mũi.

"Hừm, nhưng cũng phải công nhận," Nikolai trầm ngâm, "chị làm cái vụ Luật Ba này cũng khó cho mọi người quá đấy Louise. Nếu không hỏi những người ở bên dưới thì làm sao biết được manh mối gì về Alfred chứ. Rất có thể họ đã thoáng thấy nó rồi thì sao?"

Luật Ba: _Speak no Devil, Hear no Devil, See no Devil_. Rõ ràng là có cái lợi nhưng cũng có cái hại của nó.

"Đài báo rất nhạy cảm," Louise cương quyết nói. "Nếu chúng ta hỏi nhiều quá thì sẽ gây ra một cơn xáo động bất thường đấy. Hơn nữa, bộ mày nghĩ là một cái thằng lẻn ra từ phía cửa Đông của gian nhiếp chính, lẳng lặng đi lên _loge_ để ăn parfait trong khi ở dưới kia người người đang nhảy múa say sưa, đài báo đang điên đảo vì con bé Angelique, thì có thể lọt vào tầm mắt của đứa nào được hả? Tức cười."

"Chung quy cũng là vì việc thằng Alfred mất tích đã là một chuyện lớn, mà nếu đài báo biết về việc nó mất tích nữa thì còn lớn chuyện hơn," Arthur gật gù, thực ra là đang giở giọng chế giễu đối thủ của mình. "Cô toi rồi, Louise."

"Anh im đi! Bộ anh tưởng tôi không lo cho thằng bé mà chỉ lo cho mình tôi thôi chắc?!" Louise quạt lại ngay. "Cái bọn kia mà nó cứ rầm rập kéo đến thì lúc đó tôi cũng chẳng còn nhà để mà sống nữa đâu, chứ đừng nói là mở ra thêm cả tá cái vũ hội nữa để cho mấy người tha hồ tìm thằng Alfred."

"Ấy, cô lại nói quá rồi," Arthur vẫn mỉa mai. "Nếu như người ta phá sập cả cái Biệt thự Hoa Hồng này thì vẫn còn cái lâu đài của dòng họ ở Paris, rồi còn cái biệt thự _La-Marguerite-Blanche_ ở Cannes, với lại ở ngay tại Geneva với Milan, Beverly Hills rồi Victoria ở Úc cô còn sở hữu cả chục cái dinh thự và villa nữa chứ. Mà thêm cả ở Nam Mỹ..."

"Anh còn nói nữa kẻo tôi xiên mồm anh lại bây giờ đấy," Louise hăm doạ. "Đấu kiếm không?"

"Ê, hai người!" Amelia xen vào. "Nhớ cho rõ là cái thằng Alfred mới là nhân vật chính trong cái vụ mất tích lần này đấy nhé."

"Và cả cái cô tên Ngọc Hoa gì gì đó nữa," Nikolai nhắc thêm, rồi lại từ lan can sà xuống chỗ ghế đi văng để ngồi cạnh ông Ivan. "À, phải rồi, anh hai à - hay là nhân thời điểm này mình làm đám cưới gấp đi anh!" Cậu bèn nói với giọng tha thiết.

Thế là ông Ivan liền sa sầm mặt, ngoảnh đầu đi như thể ông không muốn đề cập đến chuyện này tí nào. Trong khi Amelia thì nhún vai, đánh thở dài cái thượt và lắc đầu, hoàn toàn bỏ tay với cái ông chú Nikolai của mình.

"Đúng rồi, còn một chuyện quan trọng nữa," Ông Ivan nói. "Kolya, thực sự thì em đã đưa Yao đi đâu? Anh đã gọi cho vệ sĩ đi kiếm ông ấy rồi, nhưng chẳng thấy."

Nhưng Nikolai chỉ mỉm cười, vẻ bí ẩn, "Hì hì, anh nghĩ là em sẽ nói cho anh biết chỗ em đã giấu ông ta sao?"

"Em mà không nói, thì tự anh cũng sẽ tìm ra được," Ông Ivan cương quyết. "Amelia, bố sẽ đi rà soát quanh biệt thự để tìm người. Con với Nikolai ở lại đây, có tin tức gì thì nhớ báo cho bố nhé."

"Vâng, con biết rồi," Amelia gật đầu.

"Cái gì? Khoan đã! Anh hai, chúng ta còn chưa kịp - "

"Không được, Nick! Mày phải nhớ là người đang có thể ở trong thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc và cần được giải cứu bây giờ là thằng Alfred chứ không phải là mày với cái đám cưới của mày, hiểu chưa? Vậy nên hãy ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở đây đi! Số phận của cả hai gia tộc Braginsky và Jones đang ở trong tay mày đấy. Còn bố, bố cứ đi đi và yên tâm giao Nick cho con," Amelia liền túm ngay Nikolai lại trước khi cậu ta kịp giao ra thêm một bản đăng kí kết hôn nữa.

"Được, thế thì bố đi nhé," Ivan bèn gật đầu và chạy vụt ra ngoài, hoá ra từ nãy đến giờ ông làm vẻ mặt nguy hiểm cũng một phần là vì muốn viện cớ chuồn êm.

"Nhưng mà! Không được, anh hai!" Nikolai vẫn chưa chịu từ bỏ. "Thật đúng là! Đám cưới làm chỉ có năm phút thôi!"

"Đừng hòng, để bố tao khóc mà nấc lên được ba tiếng "Tôi đồng ý" thôi thì cũng đã lố mất năm phút của cuộc đời tao rồi, " Amelia vừa giữ chặt lấy Nikolai vừa nói.

"Thế thì chỉ kí mỗi cái giấy đăng kí kết hôn thôi!"

"Cũng không được!" Amelia kiên quyết.

"Này, không ai bảo cho cậu ta biết thế là cưỡng hôn người khác à?" Louise nhăn mặt hỏi.

"Ờ, hay đấy. Nhưng cô đã từng tự hỏi là trong giai tầng của chúng ta đã có biết bao nhiêu vụ hôn nhân trái pháp luật chưa?"

Louise bèn im lặng suy nghĩ một lát.

Rồi nói, "Khá nhiều đấy."

Và trong khi Nikolai đang tuyệt vọng giãy giụa và Amelia cũng phải phát khổ vì cứ phải túm đầu ông chú của mình lại, thì bỗng có một người từ đâu chạy đến.

"Tiểu thư Louise đâu?!" Giọng của người đó oang oang, nghe rất hung hăng. "Tôi đã tìm thấy tên Alfred rồi đây này!"

"Hả? Cái gì?" Cả Amelia lẫn Nikolai đều kinh ngạc.

"Sao? Đã tìm thấy Al rồi à?" Louise bèn bật dậy. "Nó ở đâu?!"

"Hắn đây này!" Và cái anh chàng da nâu, to con hung hăng kia bèn ném xuống sàn một cái xác người...

À quên, xác người đâu mà xác người.

"Hả? Ở đâu cơ?" Arthur ngó nghiêng.

"Đây này!" Và anh chàng đó bèn chỉ ra. "Hắn ta đang ở trước mặt các vị đó, không thấy à?!"

Nhưng cả bốn người kia đều cúi xuống để nhìn kĩ vào _cái thứ_ đang nằm sõng soài ra trước mặt họ và cùng có chung một kết luận: kẻ này chẳng giống Alfred chút nào. Cũng là mái tóc vàng hoe và cặp kính... nhưng mà thằng em trai oai phong lịch lãm của Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky đâu phải là cái thằng này.

"Không phải... tôi đã nói bao nhiêu lần với cậu... tôi là Matthew..." Và cái xác khốn khổ đó bắt đầu. "Tôi là Matthew Williams, không phải Alfred mà!"

"Hả?" Louise há hốc mồm. "Mấy người có nghe thấy _nó_ nói cái gì không?"

"Hình như cái gì mà... nó không phải là Alfred hay sao ấy," Nikolai chớp chớp mắt. "Ôi mẹ ơi, chị hai đừng nói với em đây là một nhân bản robotcủa Alfred đấy nhé."

"Thôi im đi! Sao mày cứ phát ngôn câu nào là chị mày nghe phát rợn tóc gáy câu ấy vậy hả?"

Lời nói của Louise và Nikolai chẳng khác gì như mấy gáo nước lạnh đổ ập lên người cái cậu tên... (tên là gì nhỉ? À, phải rồi) Matthew Williams kia. Thật là đáng thương cho cậu. Đã bị nhầm là Alfred rồi, lại còn bị cái cậu Ericemdo Machado người Cuba kia lôi ra đánh đập cho tả tơi rồi mới mang về đây trình diện cho Tiểu thư Louise nữa chứ. Matthew muốn khóc rấm rứt trong nỗi uất ức lắm, nhưng rồi cậu không muốn phải chịu đựng thêm nữa, đành tuyệt vọng hét lên:

"Tại sao cậu lại không thể phân biệt được chứ?! Tôi là Matthew, người thừa kế của dòng họ Williams bên Canada, chứ không phải là Alfred F. Braginsky-Jones, kẻ thù của cậu!"

Im lặng một lát.

"Ê, con humanroid đó cựa quậy kìa!" Thực sự thì Nikolai không hề có ác ý khi nói câu đó.

"Humanroid nào?! Đây chính là Alfred F. Braginsky-Jones, kẻ thù số một của tôi! Tôi đã từng giao đấu với hắn nhiều lần rồi mà sao lại không nhớ cái mặt mo của hắn được," Ericemdo lớn tiếng khẳng định. "Hôm nay tôi cũng tức lắm, tính đánh hắn nhừ đòn cho hả dạ, nhưng lại nhớ là mọi người đang đi tìm hắn nên tôi không thể nặng tay được. Nhưng kể cũng lạ, hôm nọ tôi đánh nhau với Alfred thì hắn lại tỏ ra lì đòn hơn nhiều, vậy mà không hiểu sao hôm nay hắn ta lại trông yếu ớt thế."

"Híc híc híc!" Tội nghiệp Matthew. Cậu nhu nhược đến nỗi ai có thù oán gì với Alfred cũng đều mang gậy mang búa đến để xử đẹp cậu, trút giận lên cậu, coi cậu như một cái bao cát.

Nhưng mà vì sao họ lại không nhận ra cậu chứ? Một phần vì Matthew có bề ngoài khá giống Alfred, nhưng cũng bởi vì tiếng hét hết cỡ của Matthew đối với màng nhĩ của người khác cũng chỉ tới chừng volume... ba trên mười là cùng, nên cậu chưa bao giờ có thể cãi lại ai và nói rõ cho mọi người biết mình không phải Alfred.

"Gì kì vậy," Amelia nheo mắt, rồi chợt ngờ ngợ ra. "Này! Cậu đùa à, Ericemdo! Đây rõ ràng đâu phải em trai tôi. Mà là thằng _Matthew Williams_, em họ bên ngoại của tôi ấy chứ."

"Hả? Cái gì?!" Ericemdo kinh ngạc.

Đây rồi! Câu nói của Amelia cuối cùng mới chính là câu có tính khai sáng thực sự. Mọi người liền khựng lại như bị sấm động ngang tai.

"Hả? Là thằng nào cơ?" Arthur vẫn chưa thể nhớ ra.

"Giời ơi, sao anh lại lẩm cẩm quá vậy?! Suốt ngày gặp thằng bé ở trường mà lại không thể nhớ nổi tên của nó!" Amelia kêu lên. "Chính là thằng Matty nói tiếng Anh giọng lai Pháp hồi nhỏ vẫn đến chơi monopoly với tôi ở nhà anh đó, nhớ không?"

"Ấy khoan, đúng rồi, vậy mà bây giờ chị mới nhận ra!" Louise thốt lên. "_Il est le fils de mon oncle Simon_* (Nó chính là thằng con của người chú họ Simon của chị)! Thảo nào, chị cứ đếm nhẩm là có đến tám dòng họ danh giá nhất, vậy mà tự dưng thiếu mất đâu một gia tộc, tưởng là không xuất hiện trong bữa tiệc hôm nay chứ. Ai dè... Chậc, Arthur, anh vẫn còn ngơ ngác đến thế à? - nó là em họ của anh đấy! Mà Amelia này, sao em nhận ra nó hay vậy hả?"

"Còn phải hỏi nữa à?!" Matthew liền hét lên, nhưng lại một lần nữa, cái giọng đó đối với người khác thì chẳng khác gì như đang thều thào không hơn không kém, "Chính chị ấy và Alfred ở trường vẫn hay bắt nạt em! Khi em tự gắn sau đằng lưng mình tấm bảng có hình quốc kì Canada đề chữ in hoa, _Tôi là Matthew Williams_ đi khắp trường để mọi người đỡ nhầm, thì chính họ đã lợi dụng lúc em không để ý, gỡ tấm bảng đó xuống và thay vào đó là gắn cho em tấm bảng có in hình hai quốc kì của Nga và Mỹ, ghi thêm ở giữa hàng chữ là _Belongs to The Braginsky-Jones family_! Thế là mấy bạn khác ai có thù oán với anh Alfred và Amelia đều truy đuổi em, mang gậy gộc đến đòi đánh em cho bằng được..."

"Hề hề, chị Louise cứ nói quá. Em nhận ra được thằng Matty cũng là nhờ tình thương cao cả của người chị gái dành cho đứa em trai bé bỏng thôi," Amelia vẫn không biết xấu hổ.

"Ờ, thế hả?" Louise giả vờ gật gù, nhưng thật bụng thì cóc tin vào cái miệng xoen xoét của Amelia. "Sao vừa nãy chị cố nghe kĩ lời thằng này nói thì hình như là mày với Alfred rất hay bắt nạt nó ở trường thì phải? Mà sao "người chị gái cao cả" lại có thể dẫm chân lên tay em mình thế kia?"

"À, vậy hoá ra nó không phải là một con humanroid," Nikolai cuối cùng cũng sáng mắt ra. "Mà là em họ nhà Williams."

"_Oh_, phải rồi! Tôi nhớ ra thằng đó rồi," Người cuối cùng là Arthur. Anh bèn thốt lên và xông tới nắm lấy cái tay èo uột của Matthew mà ban nãy đã bị Amelia dùng gót giày dẫm phải, và lay lay không ngừng, "Là Matty! Ôi, thế mà sao anh lại có thể quên bẵng mất thằng em họ dễ thương nhất của mình được cơ chứ. Lâu rồi không gặp, em có khoẻ không hả Matthew?"

"Híc... sao lại lâu rồi không gặp được," Matthew suýt bật khóc, lần hai. "Mới mấy hôm trước em vừa mới gặp anh ở trường để đưa tập tài liệu..."

Cái vấn đề ở đây là, Arthur lại không thể nhớ nổi chính Matthew đã đưa tập tài liệu đó cho anh. Anh chỉ đơn thuần nhận lấy xấp giấy tờ đó, rồi sau khi Matthew rời khỏi, anh bèn quên khuấy mất ai vừa đến văn phòng của mình và cứ ngỡ là chính những nàng tiên _pixie_ nhỏ xíu cưỡi kì lân cầu vồng và chú thỏ màu xanh bạc hà có đôi cánh phép thuật đã đưa tập tài liệu cho anh,_ magically_* (theo một cái cách thần kì) đến mức chúng ta có thể mạnh tay cộng điểm thêm cho đầu óc hoang tưởng của Arthur Kirkland mà không cần phải e dè gì cả và không quên rưng rưng nước mắt đưa ra thêm lời nhận xét, "Anh đúng là quá vô đối."

"Uầy, Arthur!" Louise gọi. "Bây giờ anh có nhớ ra nó thì cũng muộn rồi, nhé. Làm anh mà như thế đấy, chẳng thèm nhớ mặt mũi em mình. Thôi, nói chung là gút lại: rằng đây không phải là Alfred, và cậu Ericemdo đã nhầm rồi."

"Hơ, thế hoá ra không phải là Alfred à? Thật không đấy?" Ericemdo thất vọng, và cố nhìn kĩ lại gương mặt của Matthew. "Chậc, thế mà tôi cứ đinh ninh là cái cậu chàng yếu như sên này là Alfred! Thật là dại quá, đã khiến cho cậu ấy bị đòn oan rồi. Xin lỗi cậu nha, ừm... cậu Matthew à?"

"Vâng," Matthew gật đầu. "May quá, cuối cùng thì mọi người cũng đã nhận ra tôi."

"Này, mấy người làm sáng tỏ mọi việc rồi thì làm ơn xuống dắt nhau xuống dưới lầu đi ăn kem hay ăn chè gì gì đó đi cũng được," Louise thở hắt. "Chứ cứ nhầm lẫn kiểu thế này phiền phức lắm. Mấy người ngồi yên một chỗ còn giúp tôi đỡ nhức đầu hơn đấy!"

Thế là Ericemdo đồng ý, bèn xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền mọi người vì sự nhầm lẫn tai hại của mình và kéo Matthew đi ra khỏi phòng quan sát để xuống lầu ăn kem.

"Mày đúng là một cái con vô lối," Louise bèn mắng Amelia, sau khi đã thấy Ericemdo và Matthew đi khuất.

"Ơ? Em làm cái gì?" Amelia ngơ ngác.

"Còn phải hỏi nữa hả? Tội nghiệp Ericemdo, cậu ta vốn rất tốt bụng," Louise lắc đầu, thở dài. "Mày phải xem lại cái cách mày đối xử với mọi người ấy. Có khi em mày bị mất tích như thế này cũng là do chị em nhà mày đã gây thù chuốc oán quá nhiều, chứ không phải bỗng dưng mà tai hoạ nó tự mò đến đâu."

Nhưng ngay khi Amelia định mở miệng toan cãi lại, thì tiếng chuông iPhone của Louise chợt reo lên.

"Đổi nhạc chuông khác đi," Amelia gấm gẳn nói, lại nhắc tới cái vụ cãi nhau với Kiku ban nãy. "Hoạ cũng từ đó mà ra đấy."

"Mày câm miệng đi," Louise quạt lại, rồi lại tiếp tục nghe điện. "Alô, ai đấy?... Hửm, là Mikkel à, có chuyện gì vậy?"

Rồi bỗng, "Sao?! Có tin tức về thằng Alfred á?"

"Hả, Alfred? Là ai thế, Mikkel ở đầu dây bên kia à? Cô bật loa lớn lên cho chúng tôi nghe xem nào, Louise!" Arthur bèn phản ứng ngay.

"Có phải lại là nhầm giữa thằng Al với thằng Matty nữa không đấy?" Amelia cũng muốn nghe.

Và Louise mở loa. Tiếng của Mikkel nghe rõ ràng từ đầu dây bên kia, báo rằng:

"Nè, đó là nhờ Tiểu thư Angelique đấy. Xin lỗi nha Louise, tụi này biết là không được phép tiết lộ cho ai bất kì thông tin gì về vụ mất tích; nhưng mà dù sao cũng có chút manh mối gì đó rồi."

"Không phải, đó là nhờ công của bé Emil dễ thương, tay Mikkel này chỉ giỏi nhảy như con loi choi và làm đổ bể hết kế hoạch của tụi này thôi," Lukas lạnh lùng nói xen vào, khiến cho Mikkel bực mình quá mà huých tay em trai của mình ra, "Ê, anh phát ngôn là được rồi, nhé. Không đến phiên chú nói!"

"Mấy anh làm ơn thôi đi có được không? Việc chính thì không lo," Emil gắt, rõ ràng là đang cảm thấy rất khó chịu khi bị kẹt cứng giữa hai người anh trai.

Louise nghe đến đoạn đó thì chỉ biết chép miệng, "Chết tiệt, biết ngay là cả đám túm năm tụm ba thế này thể nào cũng có ngày sự nghiệp công chúng của mình đi tong mà. Nhưng thôi được rồi, dù sao thì đó cũng là Angelique - con bé có thể được xem như là một trong những đối tượng an toàn nhất để tiết lộ bí mật."

Chỉ riêng Nikolai thì trầm ngâm, "Chậc, đúng là vi phạm Luật Ba của chị hai có khác. Có hiệu quả ngay tức thì, nhỉ?"

"Mày đang giễu chị đấy hả, Nikolai? Mà năm cái thằng kia nữa, chúng bay đang ở đâu vậy?" Rồi cô hỏi tiếp, "Angelique có rời khỏi chỗ của mình không đấy?"

"Ange ấy à? Chưa, con bé vẫn đang còn phải chôn chân ở đằng kia kìa," Mikkel đáp. "Tụi này đang nấp ở đằng sau tấm rèm ấy, chứ bà chị có cách nào đẩy đám nhà báo kia sang chụp hình ở chỗ khác để kéo Angelique vào đây năm hay mười phút gì đó không, chứ động đậy cái gì thì cả đám kia lại nhao nhao lên, mệt lắm."

Tiểu thư Louise bèn suy tính đúng ba giây.

"Arthur và Amelia, cả hai người gọi điện cho thằng Giovanni đi, rồi cả con Monique và hai thằng Lovino và Feliciano nữa! Bảo chúng nó phải ra ngoài điều hành gian đại sảnh ngay lập tức và kéo Angelique ra đằng sau với bọn kia. Mau lên," Louise ra quyết định, rồi trầm ngâm, "Chúng ta sẽ có một màn nghỉ giải lao giữa giờ đấy."

* * *

Ở bên ngoài đã căng thẳng và hồi hộp như vậy rồi; nhưng cùng lúc đó, tình hình ở bên trong căn phòng nghỉ, nơi đã khoá trái cửa và tình cờ nhốt cả Alfred với Ngọc Hoa lại, cũng éo le chẳng kém. Và nếu có ai đó nói rằng đây chính là đỉnh điểm của câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối của đêm Valentine năm nay thì có lẽ, người đó cũng đã nói chẳng quá.

Vào đúng thời điểm mà Ngọc Hoa đang chuẩn bị lắng nghe lời nói chân thành và quan trọng nhất từ tận đáy lòng của Alfred, thì cô lại cảm thấy bối rối tột bậc. Mọi giác quan của cô bỗng trở thành những tia sáng nào đó chạy dọc khắp sống lưng, ra đến vai và đằng sau gáy của cô - giống như những chuyển động của sự sống không thể tài nào ăn khớp được với trái tim đang đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, bộ phận duy nhất trong cơ thể mà dường như không bị cuốn theo tất cả tia sáng và những sự chuyển động không ngừng theo thời gian kia, mà ngừng lại. Chỉ riêng trái tim của cô là không còn biết đến thời gian nữa. Nó vẫn đập. Đập rất nhanh nữa là đằng khác.

Alfred nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô. Môi cậu chuẩn bị mấp máy điều gì đó.

"Em rất thích..."

"Khoan, chờ đã!" Cô bèn ngắt lời cậu, hai má đỏ bừng.

Ngọc Hoa định đẩy Alfred ra. Lùi lại. Nhưng cậu không bỏ cuộc. Cậu không thể để vuột mất cơ hội để nói với cô, là...

"Khoan đã nào! Này, đừng có lại gần đây," Hoa gạt Alfred ra, và cô càng lùi ra đằng sau hơn nữa.

"Không! Xin chị đấy. Chị nhất định phải nghe em nói!"

"Tôi đã bảo cậu là tránh ra mà - ! Ôi chao!"

Nhưng trong lúc đẩy Alfred ra xa, chân của Ngọc Hoa đã lỡ trượt phải một vật gì đó đang nằm giữa sàn. Cô lỡ lấy gót chân đá văng khiến nó đập mạnh vào chân giường, và nghe thấy tiếng "_choang!_" của vật đó bị gãy ra làm nhiều mảnh, và trong khi cô thì ngã ngửa ra cái giường nệm ở giữa gian phòng và Alfred, vì đang cố kéo tay Hoa lại nên khi cô bỗng dưng đổ sụp như thế, thì cũng mất đà mà ngã theo, lao đến và đè cả người lên Ngọc Hoa.

"Ui da... Này?!" Ngọc Hoa liền kêu lên, giãy giụa khi thấy gương mặt của chàng trai tóc vàng đang áp lại gần mình, còn cả hai người họ thì đang trong một tình thế rất dễ bị hiểu lầm. "Cậu tránh ra đi, đang làm cái gì thế?!

"Không, em _không_ tránh!" Alfred kiên quyết. "Chị phải nghe em nói điều này đã. Em muốn nói... là _em thích chị_, Ngọc Hoa à!"

Một làn gió thổi vào phòng từ ô cửa sổ, khiến tấm rèm trắng nhẹ nhàng tung bay. Chúa Trời ngự trên bầu trời đêm Thánh Valentine; chẳng lẽ Người không hiểu là khi thấy Alfred đã dồn hết dũng cảm để nói cái lời chân thành nhất ấy, thì Người cũng đã phải ra lệnh cho các thiên thần nổi dàn kèn đồng thiên đường của họ lên, hoa lá vân vê rồi màu mè gì đấy bèn phất phơ rơi xuống và những tiếng tung hô dội vang từ hai phía, để, theo một cái cách kì diệu nào đó, giúp cho Ngọc Hoa nhận ra được tình cảm thực sự của mình với Alfred và sẵn sàng giang hai tay ra đón nhận nụ hôn cũng như trái tim yêu thương của cậu. Giống như những cuộc huê tình đầy biến động của cậu trước đó luôn luôn bắt đầu bằng âm nhạc và hàng loạt các chiếc siêu xe lẫn limousine, những cánh hoa hồng trải thành thảm và các cô gái may mắn được hẹn hò với cậu, dù chỉ một đêm duy nhất thôi, cũng đủ cảm thấy biết ơn và sau khi chấm dứt thì vô vàn tiếc nuối đến nỗi nguyền rủa cậu, bảo cậu đúng là đồ con trai trăng hoa và sẵn sàng nện gót giày cao gót vào cái mũi xe Ferrari mới toanh mà các cô ấy tưởng là có cậu trong đó "Ầm!" một cái và cậu sẽ đứng sững ở đằng kia, tự hỏi là không hiểu tại sao mình vẫn chưa thể phấn đấu bằng James Bond khi mà chẳng có cái thằng mafia xã hội đen nguy hiểm nào xuất hiện và làm cho cái xe Ferrari nổ uỳnh một phát, làm mất công cậu di chuyển từ cái Ferrari đằng này sang cái Lamborghini đằng kia với mục đích để tránh hoạ y như xi-nê. Và cậu sẽ đi vào trong xe, mở khoá, mặc xác cái luật là cần phải có bằng lái thì mới được cầm vô lăng bằng một vẻ duyên dáng nhưng đã bị xúc phạm và ngâm nga một câu hát trong bụng rằng, "_Một cô gái quyến rũ, và là một con mẹ điên rồ_". Trong khi với người thứ ba, có thể là một ông già đam mê thể loại triết học nửa mùa, già nua và có lối sống ẩn dật nào đó, trong quá khứ đã từng là một tay bợm khét tiếng ở Cựu Lục Địa nhưng bây giờ thì lại có làn da rám nắng nhăn nheo, đội mũ bêrê sờn cũ và đeo chiếc mục kỉnh hao hao giống cái ông luật sư đầy ám ảnh từng đôi lần trở về trong kí ức của Alfred, hàng ngày ngồi lê la trong một quán cà phê ven đường, gần biển xanh rì rào, uống expresso và giở ra một tờ báo còn cao hơn cả cái đầu của mình; thì ông ấy sẽ lạnh lùng chêm vào cho câu chuyện huê tình thoáng qua của Alfred với một câu nhận xét mang tính khách quan nhất, "Nồi nào vung nấy thôi, còn ca cẩm cái nỗi gì," khi thấy cậu vừa mới lướt đi trong chiếc Lamborghini thể thao xanh biếc và vượt qua cái quán cà phê nhỏ xíu đó trong cung đường trải nhựa rộng thênh thang, tóc vàng phơi phới trong làn gió biển đậm chất Tân Thế Giới.

Đúng. Có thể Chúa đã tính làm cả pháo hoa lẫn những dải kim tuyến reo hò, thậm chí còn lớn hơn cả những lần trước lắm chứ. Nhưng vì đến phút cuối, có vẻ như Người đã nghĩ lại và cho rằng cái cách tỏ tình phô trương đến mức lố bịch mà ẩn chứa bên trong có thể sẽ là cả một rủi ro về một cái kết đầy tuyệt vọng đó rõ ràng là không hợp với câu chuyện lần này của chúng ta chút nào; nên Người đã rút lại kế hoạch, bao gồm cả dàn kèn đồng ban phước và _David's choir_* (dàn đồng ca của Vua David) ban đầu để thay vào đó, dành cho tình yêu cao cả và dịu dàng của Alfred và Ngọc Hoa chỉ là ánh trăng sáng giản dị và những vì sao lấp lánh, cùng với một sự yên lặng tưởng chừng như là mãi mãi giữa hai người bao trùm lên bởi một không gian tĩnh mịch còn rộng lớn hơn của bầu trời đêm bên ngoài.

Và không biết bao nhiêu tích tắc trên cái kim đồng hồ đã lướt qua khi Alfred gần như cảm thấy quá xấu hổ, cảm động và mất sức, bèn bối rối đỏ mặt và hạ đầu lên bờ vai của Ngọc Hoa.

"Em thực sự rất, rất thích chị đấy, Hoa à," Và Alfred thiết tha nhắc lại lần nữa.

Nhưng Ngọc Hoa như trở nên kinh ngạc. Cô căng hai mắt ra. Trong bóng tối, mái tóc vàng của Alfred cứ khẽ chạm vào đôi môi và cằm của cô. Hơi thở của cô sà xuống mái tóc ấy, nhẹ nhàng, nhưng không hiểu sao lại ngắn và hơi gấp gáp; cùng với cảm giác về bờ vai trái đang bị bàn tay của Alfred giữ chặt: và cả thân hình của cậu như sắp đổ sụp xuống người cô. Mọi nơi trên cơ thể cô đều có thể cảm nhận được từ cậu ấy; trái tim, hơi ấm. Nhưng trên cả, thứ khiến cho cô cảm nhận được rõ ràng nhất lại chính là...

"Ui da, đau quá!" Và cô bỗng kêu lên.

"Hả?" Alfred bỗng nhỏm dậy. Cậu thấy Ngọc Hoa đang hơi nhíu mày, "Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?"

"Đau, đau quá! Bàn... bàn chân tôi," Hoa nói. "Hình như nó bị cái gì đâm phải hay sao ấy. Bỗng dưng tôi thấy xót quá đi."

Alfred nghe thấy thế, bèn nhanh chóng thả Ngọc Hoa ra.

"Sao thế? Chị có làm sao không?" Cậu lo lắng hỏi.

Tuy nhiên Ngọc Hoa lại không đáp lại, chỉ nhăn mặt, lắc đầu ra hiệu là cô không biết và cởi chiếc giày cao gót ra. Bấy giờ thì cả cô với Alfred mới phát hiện ra là do một mảnh thuỷ tinh đã dính và cứa vào phần da ở dưới mé bàn chân cô, khi cô bị ngã xuống giường.

"Cũng chẳng bị gì nghiêm trọng lắm đâu," Hoa nói, xoa xoa tay lên chỗ vết xước. "Chỉ chảy máu tí xíu thôi."

"Ơ, sao chị lại nói là không sao được! Chị ở yên đây nhé, để em thử tìm xem trong phòng có cái băng cá nhân nào không. Thật đúng là, sao tự dưng lại có cái một thứ đồ thuỷ tinh đặt ở giữa sàn nhà như vậy chứ? Thứ đó ở đâu vậy?"

"Ê ê, không cần đâu, chỉ là một vết xước nhỏ thôi! Chảy máu tí rồi liền lại ngay ấy mà. Cậu nên cẩn thận thì hơn - tối thế này thì không nhìn rõ gì đâu, có thể ở trên sàn còn vung vãi nhiều mảnh thuỷ tinh vỡ đấy!"

"Nhưng dù thế nào thì chị cũng phải để em xem qua!"

Alfred vốn khá cứng đầu. Nhưng khi cậu định giằng lấy tay Hoa và kiên quyết muốn xem "vết thương" của cô, thì bỗng, hai người dừng lại, nhận ra một điều gì đó và thẹn đỏ cả mặt.

"Xin lỗi!" Alfred bèn thả tay Ngọc Hoa ra và quay mặt đi. "Em không nên ép chị."

"À, không sao đâu mà," Hoa nói, hơi ngập ngừng. "Cảm ơn, vì cậu đã lo cho tôi."

Rõ ràng là hai người vừa nhớ tới chuyện ban nãy.

Alfred lén nhìn Ngọc Hoa, và Hoa cũng lén nhìn lại cậu. Nhưng rồi ánh mắt của hai người lại chạm phải nhau. Họ lại đỏ mặt bừng bừng, và phải giả vờ ngoảnh đi lần nữa.

"Đúng rồi! Chuyện vừa nãy!" Cuối cùng Alfred bèn lên tiếng trước.

"A! Hả? Cái đó... tôi..." Ngọc Hoa giật mình, hồi hộp quá nên suýt lắp bắp không thành lời.

Alfred thở sâu, rồi bèn dồn hết can đảm, nói:

"Chị Hoa à, chuyện vừa rồi... chị không cần phải suy nghĩ quá nhiều đâu."

"Hơ?" Hoa ngẩng mặt lên, ngạc nhiên.

"Ý em là - quả thật những điều em nói là rất chân thành. Em thực sự rất mến chị, cho dù vào lúc này chị có thể không đáp lại tình cảm của em đi chăng nữa," Alfred tiếp tục, và lại hướng mắt về phía Ngọc Hoa, tuy nhiên lần này lại với vẻ bình tĩnh, dịu dàng, và không khí giữa hai người cũng đã bớt hồi hộp hơn. "Người ta luôn khuyên là em phải biết kìm nén và kiên nhẫn với tình cảm của mình, và đã có một số chuyện hiểu lầm giữa em và chị, khiến cho em không có cách nào để bày tỏ trực tiếp với chị được. Nhưng mà... em rất sợ chị ghét em."

Nói đến cái câu cuối thì Alfred không thể nào che giấu nổi sự đau khổ và thất vọng của mình.

"Ấy, ai lại nghĩ thế? Tôi nghĩ cậu cũng đâu đến nỗi," Ngọc Hoa bèn an ủi Alfred, cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi vì dường như ngày hôm qua, cô đã đối xử không tốt với Alfred, hay thậm chí còn tệ hơn nữa là chà đạp lên tình cảm của cậu.

Rồi cô nói tiếp, "Cho dù đi chung với cậu thì đúng là cũng gặp nhiều chuyện phiền phức thật..."

_Hự_! và Alfred liền có cảm giác như bị một mũi tên sắc nhọn đâm xuyên qua tim, khổ sở đến mức thậm chí còn không thể ngẩng mặt lên.

"Nhưng mà, điều đó đâu có nghĩa là tôi ghét cậu," Ngọc Hoa lúng túng. "Thực lòng thì... tôi chỉ cảm thấy hơi khó xử thôi, khi cậu nói với tôi những lời như thế."

"Em biết chuyện được chị thích lại là điều hết sức xa vời," Alfred thu nhỏ lại trong nỗi u ám.

"Ừ, công nhận," Hoa buột miệng.

Và _Hự_! Alfred lại bị mũi tên bắn xuyên ngực, đợt hai. Bây giờ thì các độc giả có thể yên tâm để cho chàng trai tóc vàng của chúng ta giãy đành đạch trong cái vũng máu sặc mùi đau khổ của cậu ấy để đi ngồi chơi xơi nước được rồi.

Tự dưng Ngọc Hoa lại không muốn nói thêm một điều gì nữa, sợ rằng nó sẽ lại làm tổn thương trái tim của Alfred. Nhưng phải nghĩ sao đây nhỉ? Ngọc Hoa không thể phủ nhận, là chí ít cô cũng có _một chút_ gì đó được gọi là cảm xúc đặc biệt khi ở bên cạnh Alfred. Phải chăng là bởi vì Alfred đã khiến cho cô phải chú ý đến khi cậu đang hăng say chạy trên sân bóng rổ trong trận đấu chung kết hôm đó, vì cậu đã ngẩng đầu lên và ánh mắt của hai người đã tình cờ gặp nhau trong ngàn nắng mơ mộng? Hay vì lần những lần tái ngộ sau đó đều mang lại cho Hoa những bất ngờ thú vị; trong lớp học, ở câu lạc bộ, rồi đến vũ hội? những lời nói, những cái ôm siết chặt làm cho cô phải rung động, rối bời - mặc dù khoảnh khắc tưởng chừng như tươi đẹp giữa hai người rồi cũng sẽ bị phá hỏng một cách lãng xẹt và vỡ mộng vì cái tính như trời đánh của Alfred đi chăng nữa, ở đây người kể chuyện xin có một phút đằng hắng và đóng mở ngoặc.

Chừng đó thôi cũng đã đủ khiến Ngọc Hoa nhớ lại và cảm thấy hai má của mình như đang đỏ bừng lên, đến nỗi cô phải cố che giấu gương mặt của mình khỏi ánh nhìn của Alfred và tìm cách không suy nghĩ về kỉ ức giữa hai người nữa.

"Nhưng... nhưng mà..." Alfred cố gượng dậy. "Nhưng mà như thế đâu có nghĩa là em sẽ không còn chút cơ hội nào, đúng không? Chị vẫn sẽ cho phép em được tiếp tục theo đuổi chị chứ, Ngọc Hoa?"

"Ờ thì... ừm," Hoa mím môi, vẫn đang cố cân nhắc, chỉ hơi gật đầu một chút để đáp lại Alfred.

Chẳng lẽ tuyệt vọng đến vậy sao? Nhưng Alfred vẫn đang nhìn Hoa, chờ đợi.

"À, thực sự thì không thể phủ nhận là cậu cũng có chút ưu điểm," Hoa dè dặt nói.

"Ủa, vậy tức là chị khen em cũng có nét dễ thương hả?" Alfred tưởng bở ngay.

Ngọc Hoa liền chớp chớp mắt nhìn Alfred, rồi đập tay lên trán như thể bị say sóng.

"Này, đừng có hiểu sai lời tôi nói như vậy chứ. Tôi nói cậu là cũng có điểm tốt đâu phải là khen cậu dễ thương!"

"Ứ ừ, nhưng hai cái đó thì khác nhau chỗ nào chứ?!" Alfred bèn nhõng nhẽo như con nít. Cuối cùng, hai mắt của cậu bèn sáng rực lên tia hy vọng mới và hạ quyết tâm vồ lấy tay của Ngọc Hoa, "Chị Hoa, em quyết định rồi, em vẫn sẽ tiếp tục theo đuổi chị. Em sẽ khiến cho chị thích em! Và trong tương lai chúng ta cùng hôn nhau say đắm trên một toà nhà cao chót vót như Tony Stark đã hôn Pepper Potts vào cuối phim Iron Man phần hai và sau đó thì làm đám cưới ở New York, thề nguyện là sẽ sống bên nhau trọn đời trước khi dắt tay nhau ra khỏi nhà thờ trong tiếng hò reo chúc phúc của mọi người và dàn chuông thánh đường ngân vang; chúng ta sẽ cùng đi hưởng tuần trăng mật ở Moscow và sau đó là đi du lịch vòng quanh thế giới! Còn nữa, em thề với chị là sau vụ này em sẽ bỏ bạn gái và tuyên bố trước cả toàn thế giới để họ biết là em thích chị; và nếu chị muốn, thì em sẽ thiết kế cả một du thuyền lộng lẫy mang tên chị và chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau cập đến bến bờ đôi lứa hạnh phúc ở Monaco."

"Cậu bị điên à?! Đang lẩm bẩm cái quái gì thế? Có bỏ tay tôi ra không thì bảo!" Ngọc Hoa nhảy dựng lên. "Bộ cậu nghĩ là tôi thích thú với ba cái mớ - _Ouch_, đau quá!"

"Ơ? Cái gì vậy ạ?"

"Không, hình như là chân tôi bị trượt, làm toác vết xước cũ. Chậc, sao xui xẻo thế không biết nữa."

Alfred im lặng một lúc, rồi cậu cúi xuống để tìm xem cái thứ mà Ngọc Hoa đã dẫm phải ban nãy là vật gì. Trên sàn tuy vung vãi một số mẩu nhỏ của cái vật bị đạp gãy đó, nhưng hai mảnh lớn nhất vẫn còn và được Alfred cẩn thận cầm lên và ghép lại.

"A, chị Hoa, xem này! Hình như đó là một chiếc mặt nạ Venice làm bằng thuỷ tinh. Phải rồi, vừa rồi lúc mới bước vào đây dường như em cũng đã đụng phải nó. Tưởng nó là cái gì chứ!"

"Mặt nạ? Ơ, phải chăng đó là của...?"

"Sao trông nó quen quen vậy nhỉ?" Alfred ngờ ngợ.

Và bỗng chốc cả hai cùng nhận ra, đó là chiếc mặt nạ của Wang Yao. Ngọc Hoa thì không nhớ rõ hình dáng của chiếc mặt nạ ấy, nhưng rõ ràng trước lúc bị bất tỉnh, cô đã nhìn thấy bố cô có đeo một chiếc mặt nạ và có lẽ là khi cái tên bịt mặt bí hiểm kia bất ngờ xông ra đánh thuốc mê, thì ông ấy, vì cố chống cự nên đã làm rơi chiếc mặt nạ xuống sàn. Còn Alfred thì nhận ra được đó là mặt nạ của ông Yao, bởi vì cậu đã từng thấy rõ nó trong buổi biểu diễn trước buổi tiệc - Yao đã sử dụng nó để chiếc mặt nạ màu xanh dương này hoá trang vào nhân vật Jack of Spades; và đây, thậm chí còn có cả dấu biểu tượng của quân Bích được khắc trên chiếc mặt nạ và những chi tiết bằng vàng điểm xuyết, một số viên ngọc lam bảo nhỏ xíu và lông vũ màu xanh da trời được trang hoàng khắp chiếc mặt nạ.

"Hình như là của chú Wang Yao hay sao ấy - ," Alfred nói, gần như không thể tin được.

"Đúng rồi... Mà chờ đã, bộ cậu cũng biết ông ta à?" Ngọc Hoa bèn khựng lại.

"A! - dạ vâng!" Lần này thì đến lượt Alfred giật mình. "Ông ấy... cũng có qua lại với gia đình em."

"Ông ta lúc nào cũng chỉ giỏi gây phiền phức thôi!" Hoa lẩm bẩm.

"Ủa? Chị cũng biết ông ta à?" Alfred hỏi.

"Tôi thèm vào mà quen biết với cái loại người vô tâm như thế!" Ngọc Hoa gắt, và điều này khiến cho Alfred hết sức kinh ngạc. "À không, ý tôi là - phải rồi, Alfred à, chúng ta phải mau chóng thoát ra khỏi đây thôi."

"Sao thế? Có chuyện gì cấp bách à?"

"Chuyện dài dòng lắm! Nhưng nói tóm gọn là bố - à quên, cái ông Wang Yao đó đã bị bắt cóc bởi một tên bịt mặt nào đó. Tôi lo là không biết sẽ có chuyện xảy ra với ông ta. Tên bịt mặt đó đáng sợ lắm; tôi đã đánh nhau với hắn và tìm cách giải thoát cho ông ta rồi nhưng cuối cùng lại chụp thuốc mê, rồi bị ném vào đây," Hoa sốt sắng nói. "Nếu chúng ta không sớm thoát ra khỏi đây để báo với người khác, thì tôi e rằng ông ta sẽ gặp nguy hiểm mất!"

"Chị bình tĩnh lại nào, chị Hoa," Alfred trấn an. "Bây giờ thì khó mà thoát ra khỏi căn phòng này lắm. Từ cửa sổ cho đến mặt đất cũng phải tới hai trăm mét lận. Hơn nữa, nói như vậy thì hơi vô lý - sao lại có chuyện bắt cóc xảy ra ngay ở giữa buổi vũ hội, trước mũi chị Louise được. Nhất là khách quý như Ngài Wang Yao thì hoàn toàn không thể, bởi vì ông ta được các vệ sĩ bảo vệ rất nghiêm ngặt."

"Nhưng... nhưng rõ ràng là tôi đã trông thấy tận mắt mà! Sao lại không thể có chuyện đó được! Cho dù hành lang lúc đó khá tối, nhưng tôi vẫn có thể nhìn rõ thấy tên bịt mặt đó: hắn ta có dáng người cao ráo, thân hình cũng hao hao giống như cậu vậy, là người da trắng, có mái tóc bạch kim và rất giỏi võ," Hoa kể lại. "Tôi chỉ không nhớ rõ mỗi màu mắt của hắn thôi - là màu gì nhỉ? Hình như đó là cái màu tim tím kiểu sắc hoa violet gì đó, có thể là đó là do màu xanh biếc nhưng nhìn thoáng qua tôi cứ tưởng là màu tím chăng?"

"Ủa?" Alfred sựng lại, chớp chớp mắt. Bỗng dưng sao cậu thấy mấy cái chi tiết này nghe có vẻ quen quen, "Mắt tím giống như Elizabeth Taylor* đó hả?"

"Ừ, đúng rồi! Là kiểu đó đó."

Và rồi cậu lại im lặng nữa. Xem nào: bắt cóc Wang Yao, tóc bạch kim, mắt màu tím biếc, cao và có thân hình hao hao giống cậu, giỏi võ và không hiểu từ đâu chui ra rồi chụp thuốc mê người ta... Những chi tiết này khiến cậu liền nhanh chóng liên tưởng đến một người.

"Hê? Hình như là..." Alfred bắt đầu nhận ra.

"Đúng rồi, mà hình như hắn còn mang theo cả một con dao găm nữa!" Ngọc Hoa nhớ lại.

Đến đoạn này thì hết nghi ngờ được nữa rồi. Alfred bèn lấy tay đập trán một phát, và điều này khiến cho Ngọc Hoa cực kì ngạc nhiên.

"Nikolai! Mày thật đúng là cái thằng gây ra lắm chuyện!"

"Hả? Cậu đang nói tới ai thế?"

"A, dạ không, em chỉ đang định nói là chị cứ yên tâm đi; Ngài Wang Yao hiện giờ vẫn đang còn sống, và có thể sẽ không gặp phải nguy hiểm nào đâu nên chị đừng quá lo lắng."

"Nhưng làm sao cậu biết được?"

"Chị cứ yên tâm, em biết tính thằng này mà. Nó chưa giết người bao giờ đâu, chỉ là làm cho người ta sống không bằng chết thôi," Alfred nói.

Im lặng. Và Ngọc Hoa chơm chớp mắt, không hiểu cậu đang lẩm bẩm cái gì.

"Ơ, thế thì cậu bảo tôi không lo sao được chứ?" Cô hỏi.

Và nếu có ai đó đồng ý với người đã nhận xét đây chính là kết thúc đoạn đỉnh điểm của câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối của đêm Tình nhân Thánh Valentine, thì chắc hẳn các vị đã đúng rồi. Bởi vì từ đây, những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh và cũng là những cuộc phiêu lưu nhằm truy tìm ra những mối liên hệ tuy đơn giản nhưng lai5 bị phức tạp hoá và cứ đan chồng đan chéo lên nhau vì những người trong cuộc mập mờ không hiểu hết về chúng, sẽ bắt đầu chạy nước rút và nhìn thấy được sự thật cuối cùng: trong tiếng hét, tiếng gào và tin hiệu rú còi ầm ĩ.

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

_Thánh Lawrence thành Roma (San Lorenzo)_ Thánh bảo hộ cho thư viện và những người thủ thư, những người lưu trữ văn thư. Ở Mỹ thì người ta tôn Thánh Jerome là Thánh bảo hộ cho thư viện và các thủ thư, nhưng ở châu Âu thì người giữ vị trí này là Thánh Lawrence.

_Machiavelli (__Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli)_ (1469-1527) Nhà ngoại giao, nhà triết học chính trị, nhạc gia, nhà thơ, nhà soạn kịch sống vào thời kì Phục Hưng của Italia. Được xem như là một trong ông tổ của ngành chính trị hiện đại. Nói chính xác ra là tác giả cũng chẳng muốn tìm hiểu về ông này lắm đâu nhưng trong bản anime gốc là có lần bé Italy đã đưa cái ông Machiavelli này ra cho bạn Doitsu nên chúng ta hãy chuyển sang đề tài khác.

_Thánh Francis de Sales (tiếng Pháp: François de Sales)_ sinh năm 1567 tại Công Quốc Savoy (Duchy of Savoy), nay thuộc xã Thorens-Glières, Haute-Savoie của Pháp. Thánh bảo hộ cho các nhà văn và nhà báo.

_Basilisk và Nagini (Harry Potter)_ xin hãy đọc Harry Potter để biết thêm chi tiết. Nói tóm lại đây là hai con mãng xà, và chúng rất ác, và đều có liên quan đến thằng cha Voldemort. Và tác giả không muốn kể tiếp nữa bởi vì một, ai cũng biết rồi và hai, nếu không biết thì không muốn bị mang tiếng là _spoiler_.

_The Exorcist: _(used to be or still?) an American horror classic.

_Yamamura Sadako (The Ring)_ nhân vật chính và cũng là kẻ phản diện trong một bộ phim kinh dị của Nhật Bản. Again, xem thông tin về The Ring để biết thêm chi tiết. Bạn nào dũng cảm thì chắc đều đã xem hết cả rồi. Tác giả không muốn múa rìu qua mắt thợ.

_A Tale of Two Sisters: _phim kinh dị của Hàn Quốc.

_David's choir_: Dàn đồng ca của Vua David. Trong sách Kinh Thánh hình như có nói "dàn đồng ca" (tạm dịch từ "choir") đầu tiên được chỉ định bởi Vua David, khoảng 3000 năm trước thì phải?

_Elizabeth Taylor (1932-2011) _Một trong những nữ diễn viên huyền thoại của điện ảnh Mỹ. Đôi mắt xanh thẳm của bà khi nhìn vào thì sẽ tưởng là màu tím (violet).


	24. Chapter 10 (part 7)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 7).

Ở bên ngoài gian đại sảnh, Công tử Giovanni Vargas và Tiểu thư Monique Bonnefoy là những người được tung ra sàn diễn trước. Với cung cách duyên dáng và thanh lịch, họ đã khiến cho nhiều người khác phải chú ý đến ngay khi vừa mới xuất hiện. Giovanni trông như một chàng hiệp sĩ hào hoa đang nâng tay và sánh bước cùng quý nương Monique yêu kiều, và mọi người cùng rộ lên khi thấy cặp nam thanh nữ tú này được cả dàn nhạc ưu ái cho ngừng lại giây lát, đủ thời gian để chờ họ thực sự bước vào chính giữa sàn khiêu vũ trong ánh sáng và những ánh mắt thán phục, hiếu kì.

"Tiểu thư Monique đêm nay trông xinh đẹp quá! Nhìn bộ váy tím cô ấy đang mặc kìa. Trông Tiểu thư chẳng khác nào như một đoá hoa loa kèn tím lộng lẫy nhất," Một quý ông tấm tắc khen. "Đúng là con nhà nòi, đã là con gái của dòng tộc Bonnefoy thì dù là con thật hay con nuôi thì cũng phải là người nhã nhặn, cuốn hút nhất!"

"Ừ, nhưng mà không hiểu tại làm sao đến giữa buổi tiệc tôi mới trông thấy tiểu thư, không hiểu cô ấy đã đi đâu. Nhìn cô ấy với Công tử Giovanni cứ như một cặp trời sinh ấy! Xem kìa, hai người họ lại còn nhìn nhau thân mật thế thì không biết có chuyện gì bí mật với nhau không đây," Quý cô bên cạnh nói. "Mà này, không biết các cậu ở đây nghĩ như thế nào, chứ riêng mình à dám chắc mười mươi là cậu Giovanni sẽ sớm say cô Monique như điếu đổ đấy."

"Trời ạ, sao cậu lại có thể nói như thế," Một quý nương trẻ khác giả vờ õng ẹo. "Cậu biết là mình cũng mê Công tử Giovanni mà. Anh ấy đẹp trai phong nhã như vậy, để bị lấy mất đi cũng khiến nhiều cô gái ái mộ anh ấy phải thất vọng đấy... nhưng Tiểu thư Monique cũng rất xứng đáng. Chứ như cái con bé Angelique kia thì ai nói làm gì! Cứ như một cái gai từ trên trời rơi xuống đâm vào mắt chúng ta vậy. Nhìn kìa, đám truyền thông vừa mới thấy cô Monique bước ra là đã biết ngay ai mới là ngôi sao sáng giá, đang quay hết camera lẫn máy chụp ảnh về phía cô ấy với cậu Giovanni rồi lơ con bé kia cho nó trắng mắt kìa!"

"Thôi, thôi mà, mọi người đang vui, cậu lại cứ hậm hực nhắc đi nhắc lại cái con bé đáng ghét đó làm gì chứ," Người bạn của hai vị tiểu thư kia nói. "Yên lặng đi, anh Giovanni đang chuẩn bị nhảy cùng với cô Monique kìa!"

Mọi người cùng lắng xuống, chờ đợi. Ngay cả những nhà báo với phóng viên cũng phải ngơi tay một lúc để cho ánh sáng từ máy chụp ảnh không gây gián đoạn và ngáng trở cho điệu vũ kế tiếp mà Công tử Giovanni định mời Tiểu thư Monique nhảy. Vị chỉ huy trưởng của dàn nhạc vẩy vẩy nhẹ cây gậy, trước khi bắt nhịp cho một giai điệu lãng mạn với khúc dạo đầu êm đẹp, nhẹ nhàng. Giovanni nắm lấy tay và eo của Monique, làm một nhịp nhún nhẹ kiểu cách rồi hoà mình vào vũ điệu mộng mơ. Trong phút chốc, cặp đôi ấy đã khiến cho người xem phải lâng lâng, ngây ngất vì những bước nhảy uyển chuyển, nụ cười phơn phớt trên đôi môi hé mở của Giovanni làm tăng thêm vẻ mê say cho ánh mắt cậu dành cho vị tiểu thư tóc vàng, cùng với lớp váy dạ hội bồng bềnh của Monique cứ xoay theo bản nhạc như là một đoá hoa đang bung nở và xoè ra những chiếc cánh ngát hương của nó.

Khi giai điệu đó chưa diễn ra được bao lâu, thì từ chỗ quan khách đang mải mê ngắm nhìn xung quanh cặp đôi Giovanni-Monique lại có thêm sự xuất hiện bất ngờ của hai anh em sinh đôi nhà Vargas, Lovino và Feliciano đi ra từ hai phía khác nhau. Bên trái, là Công tử Lovino đang nhoẻn miệng cười duyên với một vị tiểu thư mặc váy lụa hồng, và khoác tay sánh bước với cô ấy để cùng tiến ra sàn nhảy. Còn bên phải, là Công tử Feliciano đang lịch lãm hôn lên tay một quý cô mặc đầm satin trắng và đưa mắt ngỏ ý mời cô ấy ra khiêu vũ cùng cậu. Những người bạn của hai cô gái đó thốt lên những tiếng nho nhỏ, vẻ ghen tị và ngưỡng mộ vờ vĩnh khi trông thấy bạn mình may mắn có được diễm phúc họ vẫn hằng mơ, "Chà, thật là trang nhã, đáng yêu biết bao!" đó là những lời khen có cánh của các mệnh phụ, các quý bà trung niên thân mẫu của các quý nương trẻ tuổi, ưu ái dành cho hai vị Công tử nhà Vargas.

"Tiểu thư Monique, đêm nay, em thật giống như đoá hoa kiều diễm nhất được Chúa trời ban phúc xuống cho mọi người vậy," Giovanni khẽ khãng nói với vị tiểu thư tóc vàng. "Em đẹp đến nỗi khiến anh cảm thấy bản thân mình chẳng khác nào chỉ là một kẻ phàm trần may mắn, được chiêm ngưỡng đoá hoa thơm thiên thần ấy và bây giờ sẵn sàng quỳ gối trước Chúa thiêng liêng để làm tất cả vì đoá hoa ấy, vì em - và vì cả hai đều đã được sinh ra bởi phép màu của Người."

"Ôi, Giovanni, anh đã nói quá rồi," Monique ngọt ngào đáp lại. "Nhưng nếu như em thật sự là đoá hoa ngát hương đã từng được Chúa trời lưu giữ, và anh là kẻ phàm phu tục tử đêm nay bỗng may mắn có được diễm phúc được khiêu vũ với em; thì em cũng xin nói trước là không vận may nào nó tự nhiên đến với anh đâu. Có thể là em sẽ khoát tay chiếu cố cho anh điệu nhảy lần này, nhưng để đổi lại, muốn tiến xa hơn thì anh phải chứng tỏ được bản lĩnh của mình là chơi thắng em một ván poker đã, chứ không phải cứ xoay vần vũ với em rồi rót mật vào tai như anh đã từng làm với các cô gái khác là ổn đâu, Don Giovanni* ạ."

"À, anh cũng nghĩ... Poker hả? Ơ, nhưng cái trò đó thì sao anh thắng nổi em chứ?" Giovanni đang bâng khuâng trong hạnh phúc thì bỗng bị kéo ngược trở về thực tại khi nghe thấy Monique nói hết câu.

Tiểu thư Monique bèn bật cười khúc khích, trong âm thầm và chỉ để cho mọi người nhìn thấy thấp thoáng đôi mắt đang ánh lên nét vui sướng long lanh của mình khi cô đang xoay người trong điệu luân vũ. Điều ấy làm cho mọi người cảm thấy phấn khích, tò mò không hiểu cô và Công tử Giovanni đang rủ rỉ với nhau điều gì. Rốt cuộc thì chàng trai người Seborga Giovanni Vargas, cũng chẳng khác hai người anh họ của mình là Lovino và Feliciano Vargas là bao - trong khi thực hiện nhiệm vụ thì giữa chừng những giờ phút đấu trí căng thẳng, mệt nhọc; cậu vẫn không quên đi tán gái.

* * *

Thế nhưng, trong khi các quan khách đang say sưa, vui thú ngắm nhìn ba cặp nam thanh nữ tú đang khiêu vũ cùng nhau, thì đó cũng là quãng thời gian dành cho Tiểu thư Angelique Faure, đang ngồi từ chiếc ngai vàng ở đầu gian đại sảnh, có cơ hội được đứng lên và rời khỏi phòng mà vẫn tránh được những ánh mắt săm soi tọc mạch của mọi người. Ông quản gia Laurent giơ tay lên, rồi cúi xuống chào để ra hiệu cho một số nhà báo còn đang chăm chú về phía Angelique, rằng cô sẽ đi ra đằng sau để nghỉ ngơi một lát. Phải làm thế thì họ mới không nghi ngờ, cứ ngỡ rằng Tiểu thư Faure chỉ đang mệt và cần có chút thời gian yên tĩnh chứ không phải là hành động gì mờ ám cả. Hơn nữa, sau cùng thì họ cũng sẽ hướng camera về phía Công tử Giovanni và Tiểu thư Monique đang khiêu vũ ở ngoài sàn nhảy thôi, và sẽ không hề bận tâm đến việc cô "biến mất" trong vòng năm mười phút gì đấy.

"Ange, ở đằng này nè!" Đó là tiếng của Mikkel ở đằng sau tấm rèm nhung đỏ; đứng ở bên cạnh anh còn có Lukas và Emil cũng đang chờ Angelique nữa.

Và Angelique liền đi nhanh tới, "A, các anh đây rồi! Xin lỗi nha, mọi người chờ em có lâu không? Ủa, chỉ có ba người thôi sao, thế còn anh Tino và anh Berwald đâu?"

"Hề hề, bọn họ đi tìm con chó Hanatamago rồi. Cái con nhóc Hana đó suốt ngày cứ chạy lung tung loạn cả lên, thế là hai thằng cứ phải theo nó suốt thôi," Mikkel vui vẻ nói. "Nè nè, nghe anh nói, bé Emil ban nãy cứ nhắc đến em suốt đấy. Chắc chắn là nó rất vui khi thấy em đến - "

"Anh đang nói cái quái gì vậy hả?! Bộ hết chuyện rồi hay sao mà cứ phải trêu em thế!" Emil đỏ mặt vội túm tóc Mikkel.

"Ấy ấy, bé Ange nè, hồi nãy anh cũng định nói nhưng lại quên," Lukas giở cái giọng ngọt ngào chế giễu của mình ra, bí mật thầm thì. "Thằng em của anh ở nhà nó thần tượng em lắm đó. Hồi ở Iceland ngày nào mà nó chẳng tíu tít mấy cái tờ tạp chí với hoạ báo bảo là Tiểu thư Faure thế này, Tiểu thư Faure thế nọ, mà cái loại con trai sống nội tâm như nó thì chỉ toàn chúi mũi vào tiểu thuyết với sách vở thôi, chứ có bao giờ xem tạp chí hay chuyên mục _entertainment_ của những người nổi tiếng đâu, đến ngay cả chuyện phiếm mà đám truyền thông thêu dệt về nó mà nó còn không quan tâm nữa chứ đừng nói là thèm đụng vào một tờ báo! Vậy mà không hiểu sao nửa năm nay tự dưng nó lại thay đổi đến thế."

"Hơ... em á?" Angelique lấy tay tự chỉ vào chính mình, hết sức ngạc nhiên.

"Lại còn anh nữa, có im đi không thì bảo!" Emil kêu lên.

"Uầy, cứ nói tiếp đi Lukas," Mikkel to con bèn giữ chặt thằng em út của mình lại.

"Còn nữa, Emil nhà anh rất ái mộ mấy cái video quảng cáo cho mấy hãng thời trang có sự tham gia của em nữa đó. Băng video nào em quảng cáo cho Burberry rồi Christian Dior thì nó cũng tải về rồi đem trữ trong máy hết. Đã thế năm vừa rồi trong cái MV của Công tử Feliciano Vargas còn có em đóng vai nữ chính nữa chứ - không cần phải nói là thằng bé dù sống dù chết cũng cố cải trang cho bằng được để đi ra ngoài mua cái đĩa nhạc đó về làm tụi anh nhìn mà buồn cười chết đi được! Trước khi nó đến Thuỵ Sĩ thì ôi thôi rồi, gói ghém tươm tất để chờ được diện kiến em. Đã thế vừa nãy cái màn Hoàng tử cứu Công chúa đó thì với ai thì bất ngờ chứ với tụi anh thì chẳng ngẫu nhiên tí nào - _Hự_!"

Và khi Lukas chưa kịp nói hết câu thì Emil đã vội xông ngay vào và khoá chặt cái mỏ của ông anh trai phiền phức bằng một đòn bịt miệng dùng hai tay.

"Áhahahahaha!" Mikkel cười rộ lên.

"Emil, em bình tĩnh," Lukas vẫn còn cố mở miệng.

"Bình tĩnh cái nỗi gì!" Emil hét.

Có lẽ cứ sống chung với mấy ông anh trai này thì sẽ có ngày Emil sớm bị cao huyết áp đến nỗi chết không ai hay mất. Tại sao cả bốn người anh của cậu có thể phiền phức đến thế chứ! Lúc nào cũng tìm cách trêu ghẹo cậu, mà nhất là Lukas Bondevik - người bề ngoài trông có vẻ im lặng, lạnh lùng nhưng cứ hễ động tới chuyện của cậu em út _vô vàn yêu quý_ thì lại nói cực kì nhiều, nghĩ ra đủ thứ trò để chọc tức cậu. Đã thế, lần này lại còn là trước mặt Tiểu thư Angelique Faure mà ở nhà Emil vẫn hằng ngưỡng mộ nữa chứ. Thử hỏi làm sao cậu không thấy xấu hổ cho được!

"Bộ anh chán sống rồi hả?" Emil dí sát vào mặt Lukas, dữ dằn hỏi.

"Em trai dễ thương của anh, em cứ gọi anh một tiếng "anh trai Lukas dễ thương vời vợi của em" đi là anh sẽ không bao giờ chọc em nữa," Lukas dụ dỗ. "Mà này, anh khuyên em nên hạ hoả đi thì hơn, bởi vì bé Ange đang nhìn em kìa!"

Emil bỗng khựng lại, rồi giật thót đến mức hai má bèn đỏ lừ như trái cà chua.

"Hơ...! Phải rồi, Angelique...!"

Nhưng khi cậu quay lại thì đã muộn rồi. Tiểu thư Faure mà cậu thầm ái mộ bấy lâu nay đã nghe rõ mồn một từ đầu đến cuối cuộc trò chuyện giữa cậu và Lukas!

Chắc cậu phải xử thằng anh khốn nạn của cậu thật.

"Ange... Angelique, chuyện vừa rồi...!" Emil lắp bắp.

"A, cái đó không sao đâu! - à quên, ý tớ là, quả thật tớ rất vui khi được cậu ủng hộ nhiệt tình như thế! Nếu có gì không phải thì xin cậu chỉ bảo cho..." Angelique cảm cũng thấy mắc cỡ và ăn nói loạn xạ không kém gì.

"Không đâu, tớ nghĩ là cậu rất tuyệt, à không, ý tớ là... cậu... cậu không giận chứ?" Emil cố giữ bình tĩnh.

"Cậu nói gì thế? Sao tớ có thể giận được chứ! Tớ rất vui, rất rất vui nữa là đằng khác...!" Angelique nói.

Emil im lặng.

Ôi, _rất rất vui_ cơ đấy. Nội chừng đó thôi cũng đã đủ cho trái tim bị Thần Ái tình Cupid bắn trúng đang từ trong lồng ngực Emil lâng lâng bay lên tận mây xanh rồi.

"...Khi có một người _bạn_ như cậu!" Bây giờ thì Angelique mới nói tiếp.

Và _Hự_! Emil bị vỡ tim đột ngột đến mức có lẽ ai đó phải mang cáng thương đến để chở cậu đi cấp cứu.

_Bạn_... bạn cơ đấy! Ừ thì cũng chỉ là bạn thôi chứ có là cái quái gì hơn bạn nữa đâu. Valentine mà có nhiều đối tượng bị chết vì đau tim gớm.

"Này! Emil ơi," Và đó là tiếng của Mikkel.

"Anh để cho tôi yên đi! Tôi biết rõ mấy anh làm ba cái vụ này để chọc tức tôi mà!" Emil ấm ức giãy nảy lên, khiến cho Angelique cũng phải ngạc nhiên.

"Ủa? Emil, cậu bị làm sao thế?" Angelique ngơ ngác, tự hỏi không biết cô đã làm gì sai. "Anh Lukas, bộ em đã nói gì không phải hả?"

"À không, không sao đâu mà," Lukas vỗ vỗ vai Angelique rất thân tình. "Em cứ yên tâm đi, bé Emil rồi sẽ gượng dậy thôi. Nam nhi anh hào mà sao lại yếu đuối thế được."

"Ủa? Emil, bộ em thích Angelique thật hả?" Và bây giờ thì có thêm một giọng nói khác luồn vào cái tai đau đớn của Emil.

"Ừ! Thế thì đã sao? Mấy người lấy cái đó ra làm trò vui thì thích thú lắm đó! Tôi nói cho mà biết nhé, tôi sẽ không bỏ cuộc đâu - Ơ? Cái gì mà...?"

Emil đã mải hét quá mà không kịp nhận ra cái giọng vừa hỏi liệu cậu có mến Angelique thật lòng hay không, không phải là giọng của Mikkel - người đang đứng bên cạnh cậu và đang áp một cái iPhone vào sát tai cậu - mà là cái giọng phát ra từ loa của cái iPhone đó. Thảo nào vừa nãy cả Angelique lẫn Lukas đều không nghe thấy người hỏi câu này. Emil ngước mắt lên, và cậu hoàn toàn bất ngờ khi thấy trước mặt mình chỉ có mỗi anh Mikkel tinh quái đang toe toét cười, còn cái giọng nói vừa hỏi cậu ban nãy là giọng của một cô gái.

Và cô gái đó không ai khác chính là Louise Bonnefoy.

* * *

Ở khoang quan sát số 18, Arthur và Amelia nghe rõ thấy Louise đang nói oang oang qua iPhone những lời này:

"Giời ơi! Em trai yêu dấu, hoá ra là em thích bé Ange nhà chị hả? Ố là la, chuyện này nóng đây! Chị biết thể nào là Angelique nó cũng có nhiều người ái mộ từ đằng xa mà, nhưng không ngờ em cũng là một trong số đó! Chị biết ngay từ đầu là con bé nhà chị tốt số lắm mà! Lọt được vào mắt xanh của Công tử nhà Steilsson thì đâu có phải chuyện dễ. Nè nè, cũng nhờ một công chị nuôi dạy con bé đó nha! Em rể tương lai cũng phải biết cảm ơn chị hai chút chứ nhỉ?"

"Đưa đây cho em!" Emil phát hoảng, giật phăng cái iPhone từ tay Mikkel rồi nói quá đó. "Chị Louise, chị làm ơn be bé cái miệng lại!"

"Nhỏ miệng lại tí hử? Rồi, chị biết! Chị hai biết là Angelique nó đang gần đó," Louise ưỡn ẹo nói. "Em cứ yên tâm là chị sẽ không hé bất cứ lời nào cho bé Ange, nên em cứ an tâm đi nhá. Ố hô hô hô!"

"Uầy, hoá ra là chú em thích Angelique à?" Arthur nhếch mép cười. "Thảo nào vừa nãy ra ngoài ứng cứu cho con bé. Làm anh cứ tưởng là chú có động cơ gì mờ ám chứ, ai dè cũng là chính nhân quân tử thấy tình yêu đang gặp nạn thì sẵn sàng liều mình hy sinh; trong sáng đến nỗi bây giờ chết vì gái thôi chứ có phải là ba cái loại - "

"Ê! Vậy anh vừa ám chỉ thằng nào là trong sáng đến nỗi bây giờ chết vì gái đấy hả?!" Amelia cắt ngang.

"Còn phải hỏi nữa hả? Là cái thằng em vừa dại gái lại vừa mất dạy nhà cô chứ còn thằng nào?" Arthur nói thẳng luôn, và Amelia liền chuẩn bị xắn tay áo lên để dần cho anh ta một trận nhừ tử.

"Này này hai đứa! Bộ điên rồi hay sao mà tự dưng đang lúc dầu sôi lửa bỏng mà lại đi gây lộn vậy hả?" Louise nhắc nhở.

Mikkel ở phía bên kia đầu dây điện thoại bèn sốt hết cả ruột:

"Mấy ông bà ở đằng đó làm ơn cho tụi con xin đi! Bây giờ có gặp bé Ange không thì bảo nào? Sắp hết thời gian rồi mà còn cứ ngồi ở đó vừa nhai kẹo cao su vừa chửi nhau tới tấp như thế thì làm ăn được cái nỗi gì."

"Á, phải rồi, Ange!" Louise sực nhớ. "Mày bật loa lên đi cho bọn kia còn nghe nữa, Mikkel. Chết tiệt, cẩn thận hết giờ luôn ấy chứ không phải giỡn đâu."

"Alô, chị Louise đấy à?" Và đó là tiếng của Angelique.

"Đây rồi! Angelique, là tớ, Mia này," Amelia vội vàng đẩy Louise ra và cầm lấy chiếc điện thoại, khiến cho chị họ của cô tức quá, bèn gắt, "Con dở hơi!"

"Kệ bà ấy đi. Cậu có tin gì về Alfred không? Nói cho tớ biết với!"

"A, là Amelia à?... Ừm, quả thật là tớ đã nhìn thấy Alfred, nhưng không biết sau đó cậu ấy đi đâu cả. Lúc giữa chừng buổi vũ hội, tớ mới ngẩng đầu lên rồi tình cờ nhìn thấy Alfred đang ở khoang quan sát. Tớ chỉ tự hỏi cậu ấy đang loay hoay gì ở trên đó trong lúc mọi người đang họp Hội đồng, nhưng không dám gọi cậu ấy lại."

"Chỉ thế thôi á?" Amelia sốt sắng.

"_Eh... non_! Còn một điều nữa," Angelique kể tiếp. "Đó là khi tớ chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, thì tớ cứ ngỡ là trong phòng quan sát chỉ có mỗi mình Alfred; nhưng rồi dần dần xem kĩ lại thì mới phát hiện, hoá ra trên phòng lúc đó còn có cả hai cô gái đứng cạnh cậu ta nữa."

Một khắc im lặng để Amelia kinh ngạc và suy nghĩ.

"Hả, cái gì?! Có cả hai cô gái ư?" Mikkel cũng ngạc nhiên không kém. "Ủa? Anh tưởng là lúc đó em chỉ thấy mỗi mình Alfred ở trên phòng thôi chứ?"

Lukas thì trầm ngâm, "Chi tiết này đáng lưu ý đây, có thể đó là hai kẻ bắt cóc giả dạng để đến bắt cóc cậu Alfred thì sao?"

"Em đừng có nói thế chứ Lukas!" Louise bác bỏ. "Trong biệt thự của chị mà bọn bắt cóc còn dễ trà trộn đến thế thì chẳng có cái nhà nào trên đất châu Âu này còn an toàn nữa đâu. Hơn nữa, lỡ hai con bé đứng cạnh nó khi đó chỉ là người hầu hay khách khứa bình thường thôi thì sao?"

"Không, chị Louise ơi, hai cô ấy không phải là gia nhân đâu ạ! Họ không có mặc đồng phục của nữ phục vụ hay vệ sĩ gì cả," Angelique nói. "Đã thế, em còn thấy hai cô ấy đang định kéo Alfred đi đâu nữa, cho dù hình như cậu ấy rất miễn cưỡng và không muốn đi theo họ thì phải. Nhưng em không hoàn toàn chắc chắn, bởi vì khi ấy bọn họ đứng xa quá."

Arthur nhún vai, "Nếu Angelique đã nói như vậy thì dù muốn hay không chúng ta vẫn phải tính thêm cả khả năng đây có thể là một phi vụ bắt cóc nào đó rồi, Louise ạ. Mà từ từ đã, có đến tận hai đứa con gái lận à? Một trong số họ có thể là cái cô gái gì gì đó tên là Ngọc Hoa chăng?"

"Ngọc Hoa?" Angelique ngờ ngợ. "Ủa? Là Ngọc Hoa... nào?"

"Là cái con bé nữ sinh khối 11 và là Hội phó câu lạc bộ Nấu ăn của chị ấy," Louise nói. "Ờ... đúng nó rồi, vậy là em cũng biết nó hả?... Không, sao lại thế. Con bé đó nó có liên quan nhiều đến vụ này ấy chứ. Nói chung là chị không biết cái quái gì đã xảy ra nhưng cách đây vài giờ nó đã gần như chính thức trở thành bạn gái mới tán của thằng Alfred và hai đứa chúng nó đã cùng cao chạy xa bay đến cái chỗ chết tiệt nào đó mà chị không biết và bây giờ thì chúng ta phải nhọc hơi đi tìm hai chúng nó. Thế đấy!"

Angelique bèn hoảng hốt, "Sao?! Vậy tức là cả chị Hoa cũng mất tích hả? Em đâu có biết! Mà chị ấy là bạn gái của Alfred khi nào cơ? Nhưng anh Arthur, em đã nhìn kĩ rồi. Rõ ràng là hai cô gái đó, một cô có mái tóc vàng và mặc đầm trắng, một cô thì da nâu và mặc váy đỏ mà!"

Thế thì quả là không đúng rồi. Ngọc Hoa là người châu Á cơ mà!

Amelia thở dài, ức chế đến mức từ nãy đến giờ không thể nói được cậu nào. Cho dù đôi mắt của cô chỉ chăm chăm nhìn xuống cái màn hình iPhone vẫn đang chạy giờ cuộc gọi, im lặng không hỏi han, nói chuyện với ai: từng giây từng khắc trôi đi cũng đủ khiến cho cô phải lo lắng đến mức phát sốt rồi; nay những manh mối tưởng chừng như là có thể cứu vãn nổi tình hình hoá ra lại vẫn hoàn bất lực và đẩy mọi thứ đi vào bế tắc.

_Bộp_! - Và Amelia thất vọng quá, bèn thẩy chiếc iPhone xuống nền thảm và ôm đầu, trong khi cuộc gọi vẫn tiếp tục.

Mọi người đều im lặng. Cho đến khi Arthur khẽ giật giật tay của Amelia và gọi, "Này?"

"Có chuyện gì?"

"Cô tính bỏ cuộc thật đó hả?"

Nhưng Amelia chỉ liếc xéo sang chỗ Arthur, rồi lại tiếp tục ôm đầu chán nản.

Lại tiếp tục im lặng nữa.

Cho đến khi Arthur quay mặt lại, "Ê, Louise!"

"Gì hả?" Louise cau có, tựa lưng lên ghế bành.

"Cô gọi cảnh sát đi, rồi thông báo cho tất cả các vệ sĩ của cô phong toả cả cái biệt thự này để truy cho ra được cái thằng Alfred mất dạy đó - bằng mọi giá cũng phải truy ra, thậm chí thuê cả thám tử hay xới tung cả cái Biệt thự Hoa Hồng này để tìm nó, xong rồi thì sẽ xây cái mới hơn đi nữa thì tôi cũng đồng ý. Còn nữa, chưa hết đâu; khi lôi cổ ra được cái thằng Al ra rồi thì tôi hứa sẽ cho cô mượn mấy cái villa và dinh thự của tôi để tổ chức cả một chuỗi hội hè quanh năm! Đến lúc đó thì cô cứ tha hồ lập lại uy tín của cô và quên ba cái vũ hội vớ vẩn này đi là được rồi," Arthur liền đứng lên và xoã áo theo đúng tác phong của Quý Ngài Ăng-lê.

"Hả?!" Amelia quay mặt lại, há hốc mồm.

"Ôi hay đấy, chờ mãi mới thấy chân mệnh thiên tử của W Academy đây rồi," Louise bật dậy. "Phải thế chứ, đàn ông của dòng tộc Kirkland quyền quý toàn là các trang hiệp sĩ anh dũng chứ có phải là ba cái loại trọc phú tầm thường đâu mà sao cứ chui trong cái vỏ ốc mà không chịu ra thế hả? Này, nói thật cho anh biết nhé, tôi cũng chỉ định tổ chức vài buổi hội hè nữa là cùng nên cũng chẳng màng tới mấy cái villa kiến trúc Ăng-lê như dở hơi của anh đâu, nhưng mà thấy anh đã tỏ ra hào hiệp như vậy rồi thì tôi cũng chỉ lấy lòng thôi chứ không lấy của," Louise nói, rồi liếc mắt nhìn trộm sang Amelia. "Anh không cần nói thì tôi cũng đã quyết định rồi: quý tộc với nhau ai lại đi ngã giá vì những chuyện vặt vãnh như thế. Cất ba cái thứ nhà đất của anh đi rồi theo tôi ra gọi bọn vệ sĩ phong toả Biệt thự để tìm thằng Alfred!"

Arthur hơi bất ngờ, nhưng chỉ làu bàu vài câu, "Hừ, đồ khinh người! Dinh thự nhà tôi đẹp thế mà chê hả?" rồi quay ngoắt sang chỗ khác.

"Này, chị hai biết tỏng cái mặt của hai đứa rồi nhá," Louise thì thào vào tai Amelia. "Tưởng qua mặt nổi chị nhưng không dễ đâu."

"Chị...! Chị đang nói cái gì thế hả?!" Amelia giật mình, nhưng cặp má đỏ bừng của cô đã nói lên tất cả. "Sao lại quyết định phong toả biệt thự chứ! Như vậy thì mọi người sẽ biết hết! Không được, nhà Braginsky-Jones không bao giờ làm những việc hạ thấp uy tín của người khác."

"Rồi rồi, danh dự với uy tín gì ở đây. Từ nãy đến giờ chị chỉ giả vờ để nhử cho thằng Arthur lòi cái mặt chuột của nó ra thôi mà," Louise nói khẽ, "để xem... nó có thật lòng thật dạ không. Chứ cái vũ hội bé cỏn con này thì nhằm nhò gì! Dù sao thì một buổi vũ hội mà có thêm trò mất tích nữa thì cũng là một scandal ra trò cho ngày Valentine. Rồi em sẽ xem, Amelia, chi tiết sóng sánh này sẽ được truyền lại đến các thế hệ mai sau của W Academy! - rằng dưới thời Nữ Hoàng Louise Bonnefoy đã từng có một Hoàng tử tên Alfred si tình vì một nàng Lọ Lem tên Ngọc Hoa, thế là hai người cùng nhau bỏ trốn và... Ôi chao, câu chuyện của họ sẽ làm rạo rực biết bao trái tim trên thế giới!"

"Chị hai! Thực ra từ nãy đến giờ chị đang suy tính cái gì vậy?! Là bữa tiệc này hay là ba cái cuốn tiểu thuyết yêu đương chị sẽ viết sau khi ra trường đấy?" Amelia làm bộ tức giận, dậm chân thật mạnh xuống sàn, nhưng thực ra là do ngượng quá nên thành ra hành động bạo lực vậy thôi chứ không phải là do cô bực mình vì Louise thật.

Bỗng có tiếng Arthur đằng hắng:

"E hèm! Còn cuộc gọi của hai người này!" Anh giơ ra cái iPhone.

Cả ba người bọn họ đã suýt quên mất vụ của Angelique.

"Chị Louise ạ?" Từ phía bên kia vẫn còn giọng nói trong trẻo, tuy lộ rõ vẻ quan tâm, lo lắng.

"A, phải rồi, Angelique! Em vẫn còn ở đó à?" Louise vội nói. "Cho chị gặp Mikkel cái... Thằng nhãi, là chị mày đây. Vẫn mở loa cho cả đám đó hả?... Chúng mày xem coi Giovanni và Monique đã xong chưa? Còn có cả thằng Lovino và Feliciano nữa thì chắc chắn là cái đám nhà báo kia sẽ bận quá mà để cho Angelique yên nên cũng chẳng thành vấn đề đâu. Nghe này, kế hoạch có chút thay đổi đây. Cũng may là không phải chỉ có chúng ta mới đi tìm thằng Alfred, mà còn có nhóm của Kiku, rồi chú Ivan và nhiều người nữa cũng đang tản đi để tìm hai đứa nó. Sẽ sớm có tin tức thôi nên mấy đứa đừng bận tâm nhiều quá. Nhưng mà," Và Louise ngừng lại một chút, "trong tình huống xấu nhất, thì tao sẽ ra lệnh cho phong toả cả cái biệt thự này để giữ an toàn cho thằng Al và con bồ của nó. Khách khứa sẽ phải đi ra ngoài và cho dù họ có khó chịu đến mức nào thì tất cả chúng bay cũng phải biết rõ phận sự của bản thân, là phải biết đi đứng cho đàng hoàng để làm gương cho kẻ khác. Rõ chưa?"

Và trong khi Louise đang dặn dò kĩ càng đám em trai em gái của cô, thì Arthur và Amelia chỉ còn biết đứng ra ngoài - không biết nói gì, mà cũng chẳng nhìn mặt nhau.

"Cũng sốt sắng gớm, nhỉ?" Cuối cùng Arthur khẽ cúi xuống, nói. "Phó Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh có khác."

"Đồ khùng, anh im đi," Amelia thì thầm, rồi thở dài. "Tội nghiệp chị ấy."

"Chậc, thì có ai bảo cô ta là không chăm chỉ siêng năng đâu! Chỉ là tại..." Arthur ngập ngừng. "Không hiểu sao cô ta lại biết được chuyện đó."

"Hở? Chuyện gì cơ?" Amelia nhíu mày.

"Ờ, thì là chuyện vừa rồi ấy..."

Amelia chớp chớp mắt, vẫn không hiểu. Nhưng rồi bỗng thấy thái độ kì lạ như đang giả vờ lơ sang chỗ khác của Arthur, cô chợt hiểu ngay.

"Trời đất! Anh..." Mặt Amelia lại đỏ bừng lên.

"Ừ, thì... tôi đang nhắc đến cái vụ đó! Sao cô chậm hiểu vậy?" Arthur làm bộ gấm gắn, nhưng cũng ngượng ngùng không kém.

"Anh im đi! Rồi cái vụ đó khi về tôi sẽ xử anh sau!"

"Ủa?... Xử anh ấy về tội gì thế ạ?" Và đó là tiếng nói ngái ngủ của ai đó đang len vào giữa hai người.

"Hả?" Amelia mở tròn mắt ngạc nhiên, lùi lại ngay lập tức. "Eeek! Cái gì vậy?! Hả? Là Nikolai à?! Mày làm tao hết hồn!"

Nikolai Arlovsky nãy giờ buồn chán quá nên ngồi đánh một giấc trên ghế nệm sofa để chờ tin tức của Alfred. Nhưng khi cậu tỉnh dậy thì bỗng nhìn thấy Amelia như đang có chuyện xích mích với Arthur, không biết là đã xảy ra chuyện gì nên đã xen vào giữa hai người hỏi chuyện.

Amelia liền đập đập nhẹ vào mặt Nikolai để cho cậu tỉnh ngủ, "Thật đúng là... Cái thằng Nick này! Đừng nói với tao là từ nãy đến giờ mày chỉ có biết ngả lưng thôi đấy nhé, dậy ngay!"

"Không ngủ thì biết làm gì bây giờ," Trên tay Nikolai vẫn còn cầm một cái gối trắng. "Chị không cho em đi tìm anh Ivan, đã thế lại còn bắt em ngồi đây mà chẳng giao cho em việc gì thì em chỉ biết ngủ thôi chứ sao. Chị cứ từ từ đã nào! Ơ... hơ, Oáp~!" Rồi cậu ngáp dài. "Arthur, anh đang xem cái gì vậy?"

"À, cái này à?" Arthur đang đọc một trang báo mạng trên chiếc iPhone của anh. "Tôi đang xem lại cái tấm hình Alfred với cái cô gái châu Á vừa nãy; để xem cô ấy có đặc điểm gì đặc biệt không. Nhưng mà ban nãy Angelique có nói là trước khi bị mất tích, Alfred đã bị kéo đi bởi hai đứa con gái, một đứa mặc đầm dạ hội trắng và đứa kia mặc váy đỏ cơ mà," Rồi anh phóng to bức hình ra. "Cậu nhìn kĩ coi, chẳng giống chút nào cả. Rõ ràng là cô ấy mặc váy màu trắng viền xanh ấy chứ. Hơn nữa, cái cô mặc đầm trắng kéo Alfred có mái tóc vàng cơ. Thế nên chắc chắn không phải cô Ngọc Hoa này rồi... Hừm, nan giải đây."

Nikolai cũng cúi xuống nhìn kĩ bức ảnh chụp Alfred và Ngọc Hoa. Nhưng trong tấm ảnh đó, người ta lại chụp nghiêng từ bên trái nên Nikolai không thể nhìn thấy rõ gương mặt của Hoa. Cậu chỉ thấy Hoa hơi cúi xuống, vẫn còn hơi nhìn rõ mặt và ấn tượng cuối cùng của cậu về cô gái châu Á đã mất tích cùng với Alfred, chỉ là những dải trắng và xanh trên bộ váy của cô vô ích xuất hiện trên cái màn hình điện thoại mà đã bị che khuất đi bởi Alfred - lúc đó đang cố giơ tay trái của cậu ấy lên như đang muốn ngăn cản một điều gì đó. Dù vậy, bỗng chốc Nikolai vẫn thấy ngờ ngợ. Không giống như Kiku chỉ cần căng mắt nhìn một chút là có thể chắc chắn đây chính là em gái của mình; Nikolai, tất nhiên vì không quen thân gì với Ngọc Hoa cả nên chỉ thấy hình ảnh của cô có chút gì đó quen quen và mang tính gợi nhớ một cách khó khăn, trong cái kí ức mờ mịt ánh đèn và những tình tiết xảy ra quá nhanh. Và không. Cậu vẫn chưa nhớ ra cô ta là ai cả.

"Là cái cô mà thằng Alfred hôm trước có hỏi Giovanni đó hả?" Nikolai vẫn chưa thể đưa ra kết luận.

* * *

Louise vẫn còn đang nói qua điện thoại, "Tao đã nói với mấy đứa rồi, là tao không biết. Nhưng đó có thể sẽ là quân bài cuối cùng, và là quân bài bất đắc dĩ mà tao phải đưa ra để giải quyết rủi ro thôi. Mấy đứa đừng tưởng chị của chúng mày là cái loại nuôi tội phạm trong nhà, thấy chúng nó lảng vảng trước mũi mình như thế mà không xử bắn... Không, tao nói thật đấy Mikkel - đừng có cười kẻo chị mày xuống tát cho mày một phát đấy. Thằng Vash đang ở đây, mày biết chứ? Và tao có bảo nó mang theo súng giảm thanh của nó nên chúng mày cứ yên tâm là bữa nay có thể sẽ phải ăn bắp rang rồi ngồi xem xi-nê quyết đấu."

"Được thôi, nếu chị hai đã nghiêm túc như vậy rồi thì tụi này cũng sẽ ủng hộ chị tới cùng," Mikkel nói. "Chị em với nhau cả mà, đã thề vậy rồi thì làm sao rút lời được chứ. Chị cứ yên tâm đi, đừng lo nữa kẻo sau này chóng già thì nguy to đấy - Ờ, phụ nữ mà, cái đó là quan trọng nhất. À không, tụi này không giận gì đâu, hà hà, bà chị nhạy cảm quá đấy! Thôi, dù sao thì có chị hai đỡ đầu cũng còn tốt chán so với một số người toàn anh em một nhà cả với nhau mà xử như mafia xử kín."

"Hửm?" Và đó là giọng của Arthur. "Ái chà, trò chuyện gì mà thân tình thế? Mà cậu vừa nói cái gì mà xử kín nhau kiểu mafia ở đây vậy hả Mikkel?"

"Hê hê hê, Arthur đấy à? Nghe kĩ nhở," Mikkel cười nhạt. "Sao? Chưa nghe hết câu á? Ừ thì tụi này cũng đã hy vọng là cậu không nghe thấy hết câu."

Và Lukas bèn giựt cái iPhone từ tay Mikkel và dậm thật mạnh vào chân anh ta một phát.

"Hự! Ui da!" Từ bên kia Louise có thể nghe thấy tiếng Mikkel bị đòn, và nghe thấy tiếng Lukas sau đó, "Bộ anh là đồ ngu hay sao?"

"A, là Louise với Arthur đó à? Em đây," Lukas lịch sự nói. "Anh Arthur cứ yên tâm đi. Tên Mikkel ngốc này đang tự chế giễu chính bản thân mình nên nãy giờ ngồi lảm nhảm ấy mà. Vâng, em đã xử hắn rồi, và may phúc cho hắn là hắn vẫn luôn luôn còn sống cho dù có bị tẩn cho mấy trận đi chăng nữa và khi tỉnh dậy thì lại tiếp tục làm phiền người khác và không chịu be bé cái miệng của hắn lại. Còn vụ vừa nãy... chị cứ yên tâm đi Louise. Tụi này đã nghe kĩ lời dặn thì sẽ làm cho triệt để, không để chị phải lo đâu mà sợ."

"Cái vụ cả nhà với nhau mà lại đi xử kín như mafia là ý nói chúng mày đấy hả?" Louise chớp chớp mắt, nhưng rồi cũng bỏ qua. "Mà dù sao đi chăng nữa, tao cũng tin là chúng mày sẽ không làm tao thất vọng. Cái danh "Năm chàng Hoàng tử xứ Bắc Âu" cuối cùng cũng đâu phải là cái danh hão nhỉ?" Rồi cô ngừng một lát. "Mà này, nói chuyện tầm phào từ nãy đến giờ, cũng đã đến lúc Angelique phải ra sân thế chỗ cho bốn đứa ngoài kia rồi đấy. Ange, em chuẩn bị mau lên!"

"A, vâng! Em rõ rồi ạ," Angelique bèn y lệnh. Nhưng rồi cô bé cũng nói, giọng hơi chán nản, "Buồn thật, lại phải ra cái chỗ đó rồi."

"Sao thế?" Louise hỏi.

"Ừ thì... em không thích gian đại sảnh lắm. Bởi vì ở đó em chẳng biết làm gì ngoài việc cứ phải ngồi để xem người ta khiêu vũ, nhảy nhót thôi. Thậm chí nói chuyện với người khác cũng bị hạn chế nữa," Angelique thở dài. "Em chỉ có thể nói chuyện với quản gia Laurent được thôi à," Và giọng cô bé cứ nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần. Chứng tỏ Angelique biết Louise khó tính đến mức nào và việc cô bé cứ ca cẩm là buồn chán này nọ có thể sẽ khiến cho Louise không hài lòng. Nhưng rốt cuộc, Louise lại nghĩ, dù sao thì tất cả cũng là tại cô với cái Hội đồng Những người thừa kế mà bây giờ Angelique mới phải chịu đựng ở ngoài gian đại sảnh suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ như thế này. Rốt cuộc cô lại còn bắt con bé phải ngồi lâu hơn cả dự tính, nó có than vãn thì cũng đúng thôi.

"Đừng nói thế," Louise cũng thông cảm. "Chị không giận em đâu. Nếu là chị, thì chắc chị cũng chẳng muốn lết chân ra cái chỗ đó."

Chợt có giọng nói lên tiếng:

"Chị Louise này."

"Hửm? Là Emil hả?" Louise ngạc nhiên. "Có chuyện gì?"

Emil ngập ngừng một lát, rồi quyết định:

"Em không biết... là chị có thể cho em ra ngoài đại sảnh với Angelique được không? Nếu Angelique thấy buồn, thì chí ít em cũng nói chuyện với cậu ấy, dành thời gian lâu hơn cho mọi người tìm kiếm Alfred. Hơn nữa, dạ hội cũng phải kết thúc vào lúc sáu giờ sáng ngày mai mà, chỉ có bữa ăn tối và thậm chí là nghỉ ngơi giữa giờ thì Angelique mới được tự do thôi. Bây giờ mới gần mười một giờ, chị không định để cho Angelique ngồi đó cho đến thâu đêm đấy chứ?"

"Ôi... sao, cái gì? Emil, em..." Louise suýt không thốt nên lời, lại giở ba cái trò õng ẹo ra, "Em trai yêu quý của chị! Giời ơi, chị cứ tự hỏi là tại sao từ nãy đến giờ không thấy em lên tiếng. Ai dè, phải đợi đến lúc nguy nan cấp bách nhất thì em mới xung phong chứ. Đàn ông nam nhi là phải thế, không nói suông mà phải biết im lặng mà giải cứu người đẹp trong lúc khó khăn chứ! Ô hô hô hô ~! Emil, em cứ làm theo ý của em, chị đây không cấm. Rồi... hết vũ hội này nhất định chị sẽ báo cho bố mẹ chị biết để còn lo liệu sắp xếp chuyện tương lai - "

"Louise! Chị đừng có trêu em nữa mà!" Emil van xin. "Chẳng qua... là em cũng sợ cánh truyền thông sẽ tỏ ra nghi ngờ khi cứ thấy Angelique ngồi yên một chỗ mà chẳng trò chuyện với ai thôi! Với... với lại...!"

"Ái chà, còn _với lại_ với chẳng _với đi_ cái gì nữa," Mikkel cũng đổ thêm dầu vào lửa. "Nhà Bonnefoy chấm em rồi đấy nhá Emil. Hê hê hê!" Rồi đến lượt cả Lukas cũng chêm vào, "Chứ sao nữa. Emil của nhà chúng ta mà lại," không hiểu sao khi giở ba cái kiểu ngọt ngào lợm giọng đó mà Lukas vẫn có thể giữ nổi gương mặt điềm đạm, thế mới tài chứ.

Bây giờ thì Emil tha hồ mà la hét, "Sao các anh đáng ghét thế?! Em đã bảo...! Ơ kìa, Angelique!"

Emil liền khựng lại khi thấy "Tiểu thư Faure" mà cậu vẫn hằng ngưỡng mộ, bây giờ cũng đang nhìn cậu với cặp mắt long lanh biết ơn không kém.

"Whoa, thật... thật sao?" Angelique thốt lên. "Cậu vừa mới bảo với mình, là cậu sẽ cùng tớ đi ra gian đại sảnh á? Thật không đấy? Ôi! Được thế thì còn gì bằng! Tớ đã chờ cả buổi để có một người nói chuyện cùng cho đỡ buồn chán, bây giờ thì có cậu rồi!" Cô reo lên. "Emil, cậu quả là một người tốt bụng! Tớ cảm ơn cậu nhiều, nhiều lắm luôn ấy!"

Và khỏi cần nói là cái đầu của cậu bé đã có thể bị nổ tung lên bởi nụ cười rạng rỡ của Angelique như thế nào. Nhưng ngay lúc đó, bất chợt có một vật gì đó trắng tròn, nhỏ xíu và mềm mại cất tiếng sủa, "Gâu... âu! Gâu gâu!" nhảy chồm lên người của Emil.

"Oái! Cái gì vậy?!" Emil chợt giật thót làm cả ba người bên cạnh cậu cũng phải ngạc nhiên. "Ủa? Là... Hanatamago à?" Lukas liền nhận ra.

"Hả? Hanatamago, cái con chó của Tino và Berwald - ?" Và đó là giọng của Amelia đang nói qua iPhone, nhưng rồi lại bị đột ngột cắt ngang bởi sự xuất hiện của hai người khác.

Lúc ấy Tino Vainamoinen và Berwald Oxenstierna bỗng từ đâu chạy tới:

"A, may quá! Hanatamago, mi đây rồi!" Tino mừng rỡ.

Chỉ riêng Berwald thì lại không mấy vui vẻ chút nào cả, "Đến ta là chủ của mi mà cũng phải muốn bở hơi tai không biết mi chạy đi đâu đấy. Hana à, mi hãy biết ngoan mà ngồi yên một chỗ đi có được không?" Cậu quỳ xuống và xoa xoa đầu con Hanatamago đang đang đứng im trong lòng của Emil, hình như đang cực kì đắc ý vì được nhiều người quan tâm đến vậy nên cứ vẫy vẫy đuôi, vẻ ngây thơ và sủa lên những tràng gâu gâu không ngừng. Angelique ngồi ở bên cạnh bèn thốt lên, "Em chó này dễ thương quá!" và cũng muốn lấy tay ve vuốt lên bộ lông trắng mềm, có vẻ rất sạch sẽ và được chải chuốt cực kì đàng hoàng của Hanatamago.

"Này! Mấy người không xích nó lại được à?" Mikkel chỉ hỏi đùa, nhưng chừng đó thôi cũng đã đủ bị xem như là vô tâm với thú cưng của gia đình phải nhận những cú cào tấn công bất mãn và đầy lông lá từ Hanatamago.

Điều đáng nói ở đây là, con chó Maltese của Tino và Berwald lại gợi nhớ cho Amelia một điều gì đó rất quan trọng.

"Hana à..." Amelia lẩm nhẩm. "Khoan đã nào! Angelique nè, cậu còn ở đó không?... Ừ, cậu nhắc lại xem, hai cái đứa con gái đã kéo Alfred đi ấy, trông tụi nó như thế nào?"

Angelique bèn nhắc lại chi tiết đó, "Ừ... thì có một cô có mái tóc vàng, hình như búi cao thì phải, mặc đầm dạ hội trắng; còn một cô thì có nước da nâu và để tóc xoã, mặc váy đỏ. Thế thôi, đó là những gì mình biết."

Bây giờ thì Amelia mới ngờ ngợ nhớ lại: con chó Hanatamago và ba cái vụ nhảy chồm lên người khác và cào cấu của nó, lúc mà cô đang ở trong phòng vệ sinh và khoá trái cửa lại, và mấy cái con bé đang bàn tán nhau những thứ mờ ám kì lạ nhưng dường như là có liên quan đến Alfred. Cuối cùng là Camilla...

Khoan đã, Camilla à?

Amelia suy nghĩ nhiều đến mức ngay đến phớt lờ cả giọng nói lo lắng của Angelique đang ở bên kia điện thoại, "Cậu hỏi tớ có chuyện gì thế? Mia?" và sau đó là đến cả Arthur cũng sốt sắng:

"Cô làm sao vậy? Amelia?"

Nhưng Amelia không đáp lại. Chợt, cô bật dậy, tay vẫn cầm cái iPhone và, trong những giây phút tưởng chừng như im lặng và kịch tính nhất, cô bèn kéo rèm ra - và cả một gian đại sảnh lộng lẫy bèn hiện ra trước mắt. Trong đầu vẫn suy nghĩ: Để xem nào... một đứa có tóc vàng búi cao, mặc đầm dạ hội trắng; một đứa thì có tóc đen, da nâu và mặc váy đỏ. Lại còn đi chung với nhau, lôi kéo Alfred nữa... Rất có thể là hai con bé đó lắm chứ!

"Nikolai, tao biết là mày không hay quan tâm, nhưng chí ít thì mày cũng có nhớ cái con Camilla trong đội cổ vũ của tao chứ?" Amelia vừa hỏi, vừa quan sát xung quanh.

Nikolai nhún vai, "Nhớ chứ sao không nhớ. Nó là bạn gái gần đây nhất của thằng Al, lại là kình địch của chị nữa thì thử hỏi sao em quên được."

"Vậy thì mày có nhớ hai con bé thường đi theo hầu Camilla không?" Amelia hỏi tiếp. "Hai đứa nó tên Kaylee và Shannon, cũng ở trong đội cổ vũ của tao ấy! Chúng nó trông như thế nào?"

Vụ này thì đối với Nikolai hơi khó khăn. Cậu khoanh tay lại và ngẫm nghĩ một lát, cuối cùng đáp lại giọng không chắc chắn lắm, "Ờ, Kaylee với Shannon à? Hai con bé đó... hình như một đứa tóc vàng, da trắng; còn một đứa tóc đen và da nâu thì phải? Hai đứa nó dạo này thường hay xuất hiện ở sân tập bóng rổ với con bé Camilla lắm."

_Thôi đúng rồi!_

"Hả? Cái gì?!" Arthur bây giờ mới nhận ra ngụ ý của Amelia.

"Còn cái gì nữa! Sao anh ngốc quá vậy hả?!" Amelia liền hất cả hai tay về phía sàn khiêu vũ. "Chẳng có cái vụ bắt cóc quái quỉ nào diễn ra ở đây hết. Tất cả là tại cái con bé Camilla kia đã lập âm mưu cùng với hai đứa bạn của nó để nhốt thằng Alfred vào chỗ nào đó! Có thể là do tụi nó tức chuyện ban nãy thằng Alfred đi cùng với cô Ngọc Hoa kia nên bây giờ muốn trả đũa lại. Có thế thôi!"

"Amelia... cô... bộ hôm nay cô ăn phải cái gì mà thành ra thông minh đột xuất lần ra được manh mối nhanh vậy hả?" Arthur chớp chớp mắt, gần như không thể tin được. "Nhưng khoan, lỡ đó không phải hai đứa cô biết mà là hai đứa khác thì tính sao?"

"Có mà anh mới thuộc dạng cùi bắp chứ tôi chẳng ăn uống cái gì sất á!" Amelia tức giận, dí đầu Arthur. "Anh không hiểu à? Nếu không phải hai cái con bé đó thì còn cả đống đứa khác cũng có tóc tai, mặc đồ hao hao giống tụi nó. Thế thì chỉ cần cho bọn vệ sĩ truy ra rồi từ từ mình xem xét là được rồi! Nhưng trước mắt, kẻ mà tôi nghi ngờ nhất chính là hai đứa ấy và việc chúng ta cần phải làm bây giờ là sai vệ sĩ đi tìm tụi nó rồi nếu đúng thì sẽ xử đẹp chúng luôn vì can tội đã dám kéo em trai tôi đi! Giời ơi là giời!"

Dĩ nhiên, câu cuối của Amelia nói lúc đó chỉ là để hăm doạ thôi chứ không phải là thật. Tuy nhiên Nikolai đã đứng ở chỗ lan can, cầm cái ống nhòm quan sát gian đại sảnh suốt từ nãy đến giờ và sau cùng thì gọi đứa cháu gái của mình:

"Amelia, cho mượn cái iPhone chút coi."

"Hả? Mày đang tính làm cái gì vậy Nick?" Amelia đang bực mình.

Nhưng Nikolai không đáp, chỉ nói qua cái điện thoại, "Angelique, cậu thử he hé mở cái rèm, nhìn về phía trước chỗ sàn khiêu vũ... Chỗ cái đám người đang túm năm tụm ba, ở phía bên phải, từ chỗ cậu có thể thấy rõ đấy. Có hai con bé ở rìa ngoài, một đứa đang cầm ly rượu sâm panh, đứa kia đang ăn một chiếc bánh kem nhỏ gần chỗ bàn tráng miệng ấy. Có phải là hai cái đứa mà cậu nói tới không?"

Im lặng vài giây, rồi Nikolai nghe thấy tiếng Angelique thốt lên qua iPhone, "Trời đất! Đúng là họ rồi!... (đang nói với mấy người kia) Không, em không nhầm đâu mà. Rõ ràng chính là mấy cái cô mặc đầm trắng với váy đỏ mà em đã thấy. Em chắc chắn luôn ấy... Nikolai, cậu nhìn giỏi quá! Quả thật đúng là họ rồi!"

Arthur và Amelia liền chạy ra chỗ lan can chỗ Nikolai đang đứng, rồi lần theo ngón tay của cậu ta đang trỏ về phía trước: chỗ Giovanni và Monique đang chuẩn bị kết thúc điệu vũ của mình, ở bên mé ngoài, đang nói cười vui vẻ và thưởng thức những món đồ tráng miệng đang bày sẵn trên bàn mà không hề biết lo lắng gì cả, là hai con bé mà Angelique đã nhắc tới. Một đứa tóc vàng búi cao, diện đầm trắng và một đứa da nâu, mặc váy đỏ.

_Thôi đúng rồi, đợt hai!_

"Đúng là hai con bé đó rồi," Amelia há hốc mồm. "Giời ơi! Anh còn đứng đực ra đó được hả Arthur? Đi theo tôi ngay để bắt hai đứa nó! Cả mày nữa, Nick! Tao sẽ đập cho chúng nó tan xương thì thôi..."

"Ấy khoan, cô đừng có kéo tay tôi vậy chứ," Arthur kêu lên, nhưng rồi Amelia đã lôi anh đi xềnh xệnh và chạy ngay ra ngoài. Theo ngay sau đó là Nikolai, đan chuẩn bị sẵn một con dao găm và tiện thể thì ném trả lại cho Louise chiếc điện thoại iPhone.

"Cảm ơn chị," Nikolai ngoảnh mặt nói vọng lại.

"Không có gì," Louise bình thản nhún vai. "Chúc chúng bay sớm tìm được thằng Alfred. Tao lo hết nổi rồi. Và đừng có để cho tao phải dùng đến biện pháp cuối cùng đấy nhé!"

Louise nhìn đám em họ của cô chạy ra ngoài phòng quan sát hết rồi mới tắt điện thoại đi. Chiếc iPhone bây giờ nóng ran, sau hơn cả gần ba mươi phút làm việc không ngừng mệt mỏi và phải hứng chịu cả một mớ chửi rủa không liên quan gì đến cuộc hội thoại chính. Và tuy là kết quả không được như mong đợi lắm, ít ra là nó cũng đã làm Louise yên tâm phần nào là vẫn có manh mối cho vụ án và có thể, biết đâu đấy, Amelia sẽ sớm tìm ra Alfred.

"Thật là... Cứ bảo là muốn trưởng thành để được tự do này nọ. Nhưng mà đến năm hai mươi tuổi thì chẳng biết mình có còn phải lo cho tụi nhóc này nữa không? Tụi nó còn ngốc quá!" Louise thở dài và tự nghĩ thầm như vậy, không hề nghĩ đến chuyện chính mình cũng đang không muốn để cho những người lớn tuổi hơn như cô Elizaveta lo lắng cho mà chỉ muốn tự thân xử lí tất cả. Amelia mới mười sáu tuổi nên vẫn còn cần được theo dõi và hướng dẫn, nhưng một khi đã trưởng thành thì có lẽ cô bé cũng chẳng muốn ai đụng tới chuyện của mình đâu, giống như Louise bây giờ cứ nghĩ là mình đã đủ khôn ngoan để sắp xếp mọi vấn đề trong cả cuộc sống của riêng cô lẫn những người khác vậy.

Tuổi hai mươi à?

Có lẽ đây sẽ là lần áp chót Louise làm việc này: kéo rèm ra, và thông báo, nhắc kĩ cho mọi người nhớ về sự góp mặt quan trọng của mình. Cô làm vẻ mặt kiêu kì, nghiêm túc; tay phe phẩy chiếc quạt lụa màu cam và nhìn xuống phía dưới.

"Ôi! Là Tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy kìa!"

Đương nhiên là người ta phải nhận ra cô. Một người thốt lên thán phục, kéo theo hàng loạt những kẻ còn lại đều ngừng cuộc vui của mình lại và quay đầu, ngước mắt lên kính cẩn nhìn vị Vua Quân Rô. Trong khi đó, Giovanni Vargas và Monique Bonnefoy, Lovino và Feliciano Vargas cũng vừa dứt điệu vũ của mình xong. Thế nên sự xuất hiện của Louise giống như một tín hiệu chính thức ra lệnh cho họ là phải rời khỏi sàn khiêu vũ và nhường chỗ cho Tiểu thư Angelique Faure trở lại gian đại sảnh. Và lần này thì Angelique không phải đi một mình. Cô bé đã xuất hiện bên cạnh Công tử Emil Steilsson, điều này đủ để làm cho mọi người quan tâm và có thể làm cho Louise cảm thấy an tâm về buổi dạ hội.

Chợt! Có một dáng người làm Louise chú ý tới.

"Ơ... ai như là..." Rõ ràng là Louise như vừa trông thấy một dáng người quen thuộc trong số các quan khách kia. Nhưng bóng của người đó liền lẩn khuất đi, giống như là đang phớt lờ ánh nhìn của vị Vua Quân Rô ở trên cao và chính bản thân Louise cũng không thể bỏ dở uy thế của mình giữa chừng chỉ để cúi xuống nhìn kĩ một người được. Tuy vậy, mặc cho những kẻ khác ở dưới đang tự hỏi là ánh mắt của cô đang hướng về đâu, cô vẫn cố gắng quan sát xung quanh xem và hy vọng tìm được một người mặc tuxedo trắng, có mái tóc nâu, dáng vẻ thư sinh thanh lịch và mang một chiếc mặt nạ bí ẩn.

* * *

Thế nhưng quay trở lại trước đó khoảng ba mươi phút ở _Les Bibliothèques de la Rose_* (Khu thư viện Hoa Hồng); nơi mà Honda Kiku, người anh cả đầy trách nhiệm của gia đình đang phải chuẩn bị xông pha để hoàn thành một việc rất quan trọng: đó là cầm chìa khoá để mở ra cánh cửa bí ẩn trong thư phòng của gia đình nhà Bonnefoy.

"Chiếc chìa khoá này có vẻ đáng sợ," Kiku nuốt khan.

"Anh hai ơi... cả nhà trông chờ vào anh đấy! Hãy dũng cảm lên!" Mei-lin cổ vũ bằng cách bóp vai cho anh hai thật lực.

"Đúng rồi đấy, anh là anh cả mà, daze~. Mà đã anh cả thì phải biết mở đường tiên phong cho chúng em noi theo chứ, daze~!" Young-Soo vẫn cứ tiếp tục xoen xoét cái mồm. "Anh cứ yên tâm tiến lên đi Kiku! Chúng em sẽ yểm trợ sau lưng cho anh, không sợ có con mãng xà Nagini nào bỗng dưng vọt ra làm hại anh đâu, daze~!"

Chỉ mỗi thằng em út Jia Long là còn biết chia sẻ nỗi khổ của Kiku, "Hay là anh để em mở hộ cho? Nói thật là em chẳng tin vào mấy cái vụ ma quỷ này tí nào. Nãy giờ thấy anh cầm cái chìa khoá rồi cứ nhìn nó đăm đăm như vậy làm em sốt ruột lắm. Hay là - "

"Không! Không cần đâu mà," Kiku lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. "Vụ này... để anh xử lí là được rồi. Em cứ yên tâm lấy pháo ra đi."

Nói thế thôi, nhưng rồi Kiku lại kín đáo nuốt nước bọt lần nữa, trước khi anh thực sự dồn hết can đảm để mở cánh cửa kia ra. Và, _Cạch_!

"Ối, Oái!"

Cả Young-Soo lẫn Mei-lin đều kinh hãi kêu lên, quay mặt đi không dám nhìn khi Kiku bèn mở cánh cửa đó ra bằng một động tác đầy kịch tính. Jia Long từ đằng sau lưng anh vẫn chuẩn bị tư thế, cầm lên sẵn một đống thuốc nổ để phòng trường hợp có tay tội phạm đang bị truy nã nào đó núp đằng sau cửa chợt thoát ra thì vẫn còn kịp ứng phó. Nhưng mà ở phía bên kia, không hề có một con mãng xà Basilisk hay Nagini ảo tưởng nào hết. Và đến cả Kiku khi nhìn vào cũng không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình, khi anh nhìn thấy _cái người_ ở bên đó không phải là Ngọc Hoa, hay Alfred, hay cả hai, hoặc trong trường hợp tồi tệ và bất ngờ nhất là một tay mafia đáng sợ xứ Napoli hay một tên sát thủ trốn tù khắp người trùm kín màu đen - chỉ để hở mỗi cặp con mắt đang hừng hực nổi gân giết người trong tuyệt vọng và man rợ với một phần của vết sẹo rạch từ trên trán xuống, một tay lăm lăm cầm dao còn tay kia thì run rẩy đặt sẵn ngón trỏ ở cò súng _Glock 19_ \- nào đó. Kiku căng mắt ra, không thể giấu nổi sự kinh ngạc tột bậc khi bóng tối dần dần rút đi và thay vào đó, hiện nguyên hình kẻ đáng ngờ trong gian phòng bí mật nãy giờ cứ rấm rứt khóc lóc, kêu van và nện cửa thình thịch ấy.

"Hả?... Cái gì thế anh?! Ơ, hoá ra là..." Nhưng Mei-lin đã lắp bắp ngay khi quay mặt lại, và cũng bất ngờ không kém.

"Trời đất ơi! Thật không thể tin được!" Cả Young-Soo cũng há hốc mồm.

"Nhưng mà tại sao...?!" Jia Long vẫn không thể hiểu nổi.

Tuy nhiên ngay khi Jia Long chưa kịp dứt lời, thì Kiku, đã ôm đầu và hét lớn: "Tại sao lại là _bố_ cơ chứ?!"

Đúng vậy. Và thật bất hạnh cho anh em của Kiku khi cái người ở sau cánh cửa lại chính là Ngài Wang Yao - ông bố vô vàn yêu quý của họ, người đang bị trói chặt bằng dây thừng từ đầu đến chân và bị bịt miệng lại bằng băng dính. Lúc nghe có tiếng vọng của một số người nào đó đi ngang qua, ông đã cố hết sức để cựa quậy và dùng bàn chân để đạp cửa, khóc lóc rên rỉ để tìm sự cứu giúp. Thế nhưng đám con của ông lại chẳng có vẻ gì là mừng rỡ khi phát hiện ra bố chúng nó đang nằm chỏng chơ ở đây với cái gương mặt tèm nhem nước mắt mũi cả, mà chỉ có vẻ tưng hửng và mệt mỏi, nặng nhọc.

"Thôi, thế là đủ rồi," Bỗng Mei-lin lên tiếng. "Cả nhà chúng ta, ai đồng ý là sẽ bỏ quách cái ông bố đáng ghét này lại đây và cứ giả bộ là từ nãy đến giờ chúng ta chẳng hề nhìn thấy ông ấy?"

Và cả bốn đứa con của Ngài Wang Yao, không ai bảo ai bèn đồng loạt nhất trí giơ hết tay lên ủng hộ ý kiến ấy, với một vẻ lạnh lùng hết sức.

"Huhuhuhu!" Thế là Ông Yao bèn khóc.


	25. Chapter 10 (part 8)

10\. Đêm sum họp gia đình và phía sau màn kịch ngày 14 tháng 2. Câu chuyện tình trong bóng tối và những cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh (phần 8).

Kiku không hề thích, và cũng không hề muốn việc này xảy ra tí nào cả. Anh ngồi bệt xuống, một tay tiếp tục ôm đầu và gương mặt lộ rõ vẻ khó chịu nặng nề đến mức như đang phát điên lên được khi rốt cuộc vẫn phải quyết định là không thể phớt lờ cái ông bố Wang Yao của mình đi được và cứ kệ xác ông ở trong căn phòng bí mật đó - để cho ông ta sống chết ra sao thì ra.

"Các con à..." Yao định nói, nhưng rốt cuộc lại không nhận được gì ngoài cái quay lưng của cậu con trai trưởng, như thể đang quát vào mặt ông, một cái quát im lặng nhưng đầy thịnh nộ trong bầu không khí đầy căng thẳng và khó nói, rằng, "Hãy để cho tôi yên!" Một cái ngoảnh mặt đi đầy lạnh lùng của đứa con gái và một bộ dạng lẩn tránh, cùng với ánh mắt liếc xéo hằn học của cậu con trai út, nhưng đối với Yao và những gì ông ta đã và đang làm cho gia đình thì như thế bị chúng nó đối xử như thế cũng còn là may lắm rồi đấy.

Chỉ riêng cậu con trai thứ ba thường ngày hay bốc đồng và nói nhiều, Young-Soo, là còn có vẻ ngoài mặt là không ghét bỏ ông.

"Chào bố," Young-Soo điềm nhiên nói.

"Con... con của bố," Yao run rẩy, sau khi đã được các con cởi trói cho và tháo băng bịt miệng ra. "Thực sự thì bố đến đây cũng là để gặp các con, aru."

Và Young-Soo liền tạt ngay cho ông một gáo nước lạnh, "Bố không cần phải thanh minh thế, daze~. Lần li dị mẹ con và những đợt tái hôn trước đó đã khiến cho con có cảm giác bố đang phản bội mẹ rồi, nhưng rồi con cũng dần quen với điều đó và vẫn yêu quý bố hết mức. Còn lần này thì lại khác: sau khi bố quyết định sống chung với người đàn ông đó và ép tụi con đi theo bố mà thậm chí còn không thèm hỏi han tụi con câu nào, con có cảm giác như là bố đang phản bội con vậy, daze~."

Nói chung là cảnh sau trông chẳng khác gì phim bi kịch: ông Wang Yao nghe thấy con mình nói như đang xát muối vào tim bố nó, bèn cúi gằm mặt suýt rơi nước mắt. Ông tính mở miệng để nói với người con trai rằng ông nhớ và ông thấy tiếc và ông xót xa và ông xin lỗi và ông mong đợi sự thông cảm từ phía gia đình đến như thế nào và vân vân; nhưng ngay lúc đó Kiku đã bật dậy và xông vào túm cổ bố mình, vừa túm vừa giật lắc ông không ngừng và thét lên y như một thằng điên:

"Tại làm sao vậy hả?! Chẳng lẽ bao nhiêu năm qua ông không hiểu sao? Tôi không muốn có mặt ông trong bất cứ cái căn nhà nào mà có mặt tôi! Ông hiểu chưa?! Tại sao cứ mỗi lần ông về là ông lại gây ra rắc rối cho anh em chúng tôi, làm khổ mẹ chúng tôi, làm loạn cả cái gia đình của chúng tôi vậy hả? Ông muốn sống thì cứ đi mà sống hết cái phần đời của mình và tận hưởng cái tình yêu không-hề-liên-can gì tới chúng tôi đi chứ còn mang tội mang vạ về nhà làm gì cho chúng tôi phải chịu hả! Giời ơi là giời!"

"Kiku! Con hãy bình tĩnh, aru! Bố làm vậy cũng chỉ là để cứu vãn tất cả những sai lầm trong quá khứ của mình thôi mà, aru - Oaoaoaoaoa!" Ông Yao khóc toáng lên, vừa hoảng vừa buồn khổ vô cùng. "Bố rất yêu các con, thương mẹ của các con và muốn chuộc lại lỗi lầm bằng cách làm cho các con cảm thấy hạnh phúc và có một gia đình thực sự! Bố đâu có ngờ là những thứ đó lại khiến cho tình hình càng ngày càng trở nên tồi tệ hơn đâu, aru! Huhuhuhu!"

"Hạnh phúc gia đình à? À, thế thì để tôi nói cho ông hay nhé: anh em chúng tôi không cần ba cái thứ của nợ hạnh phúc kiểu Sinô nhập lậu như ông đem về đâu! Không có ông chúng tôi vẫn yên ổn chán," Kiku gào lên, gần như mất hết cả tỉnh táo.

Đến lúc mọi chuyện dường như đã vượt quá tầm kiểm soát rồi, thì ba đứa em của Kiku mới phải nhảy vào và tìm cách ngăn cản cuộc xung đột bằng cách tách bố và anh trai ra.

"Anh hãy bình tĩnh lại đi, Kiku! Em biết là anh đang rất tức bố, nhưng anh cũng phải nguôi giận mà giải quyết việc này từ từ chứ đâu phải là cứ đánh bố là xong xuôi tất cả mọi chuyện đâu!" Mei-lin vội khuyên giải.

"Không, em tránh ra đi Mei - Hôm nay anh quyết phải cho ông ta một trận thì mới hả dạ! Aaaaa!" Kiku định tung chân đá bố mình.

Nhưng mà có vẻ Wang Yao chẳng muốn đánh đấm gì cả, chỉ ôm vai quàng cổ Young-Soo mà khóc tu tu, "Uhuhuhu, bố xin lỗi hai con nhiều nhiều lắm, aru!... Híc, Young-Soo, con hãy hiểu cho bố, aru! Kiku, thực sự thì bố cũng chỉ có ý tốt..."

"Chậc, rõ ràng là bây giờ bố thấy rồi nhé, daze~," Young-Soo tặc lưỡi, ngán ngẩm nhìn ông Yao với anh Kiku. "Trong nhà chắc chỉ có mỗi mình con là không tỏ ra bực tức với bố. Cho dù điều đó không có nghĩa là con không giận bố về cái vụ cưới xin đâu đấy nhé, daze~."

Chỉ mỗi Jia Long là phải đứng giữa chịu trận để đẩy Yao và Kiku ra, "Này, mọi người! Thôi đủ rồi! Chúng ta không thời gian cho ba cái chuyện này đâu! Còn có một việc cấp bách hơn nữa cần phải giải quyết kìa!" Rồi cậu cố hét lên, lấn át cả tiếng la hét của Kiku và tiếng gào khóc của Yao, "Có nghe không đấy hai người?! Ngọc Hoa mất tích rồi và chúng ta cần phải tìm ra chị ấy!"

Phương cách hiệu quả nhất để giải quyết những vụ xung đột hoá ra lại là hướng sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người trong những cuộc xung đột đó ra một vấn đề khác còn nghiêm trọng hơn; và điều này đã được kiểm nghiệm và xác thực, ít nhất là trong trường hợp này, bởi Jia Long: đứa con trai út trong gia đình vừa nói ra một câu rất có sức nặng khiến cho cả bố lẫn anh trai Kiku đều như sực tỉnh. Thế là Kiku bất thình lình nhớ lại, "Hơ, đúng rồi...! Ngọc Hoa!" nhưng khi chưa kịp nói hết câu thì đã bị cái giọng hoảng hốt, thất thần của bố Yao cắt ngang, nói như chọc vào tai, "Sao kia? Hoa... con bé bị làm sao cơ, aru?!"

"Còn hỏi làm sao nữa hả?! Ông thì cần quan tâm đến con gái ông làm gì trong khi suốt bao nhiêu năm qua ông bỏ bê nó chứ?" Kiku nhảy dựng lên, nghe chẳng khác gì mấy bà vợ cũ suốt ngày mắng Wang Yao là mấy. "Nó mất tích, mất-tích rồi đấy ông sáng mắt ra chưa hả? Chính vì không có một ông bố đàng hoàng tử tế, chính vì luôn phải lo toan chuyện gia đình nên nó luôn phải chịu khổ; chưa được anh em cảm ơn đền đáp gì thì bây giờ lại bị vướng phải một cái thằng lăng nhăng mất dạy chuyên môn đi quyến rũ đàn bà, dắt nó đi đến tận phương trời nào mà chẳng ai hay, cả nhà có tìm mỏi cả mắt cũng không thấy và cóc ai biết là có chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với nó cả," Anh ngừng lại thở hồng hộc, hai mặt đỏ au vì tức giận và bất lực nhưng rồi vẫn nghiến răng tiếp tục chì chiết bố mình. "Để rồi xem, nếu mà con bé bị cái thằng đó giở trò, bị làm nhục thì ông cũng sẽ không sống yên đâu! Tôi sẽ xử hết cả đám!"

"Cái gì... vậy là... thực sự là thế nào? Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với Hoa?" Wang Yao cũng đau khổ cùng cực, nhưng lại không biết làm gì ngoài việc bần thần nhìn con.

Nhưng Kiku chỉ muốn xông vào nện bố mình một trận thôi chứ không nói năng gì nữa cả. Bởi vì thay vì là một đoạn kết hạnh phúc, giờ đây anh đã phải tưởng tượng ra một câu chuyện đầy bi kịch trong đầu:

Tấn bi kịch gia đình đặc sệt chất cải lương và cổ tích ghê rợn kể về một gia đình đông anh em nhưng đã từ lâu rồi không (muốn) có bố; có một người anh cả hết lòng và một người chị hai tận tuỵ, cùng ba đứa em dễ thương đã quyết tâm xây dựng nên một tổ ấm hạnh phúc và sống bình yên suốt đời, bỗng dưng bị đổ vỡ do cái ông bố khốn nạn của họ một ngày tơn tớn đi dắt thằng bồ của lão ấy về, năm anh em bất hạnh sẽ phải chuyển đến nhà của hai lão ấy sinh sống mà không biết trước được rằng rất có thể, thằng bồ của ông bố sẽ là một tay nghiện ăn thịt trẻ em và cất giữ một căn phòng u ám kiểu như Bluebeard đã âm thầm giữ chìa khoá của một nhà xác chôn mấy con vợ trước của lão ta. Họ bị đưa đến toà lâu đài ấy và sống rất vất vả, cực nhọc - xen vào đó là cảnh tượng lãng mạn nhưng ai oán về câu chuyện tình của người chị gái, vì lầm lỡ tin vào lời ngon tiếng ngọt của cái một thằng tay chơi sát gái tuy khét tiếng nhưng đẹp trai và trẻ trung phơi phới chán, nên đã ngây thơ trao trái tim của mình cho hắn và liền quyết định rời bỏ gia đình cùng với cái ông bố phản bội kia đi, tha thiết xin lỗi các anh em phải ở lại và bí mật bỏ trốn cùng với gã trai có vẻ ngoài hào nhoáng tuấn kiệt đó - để rồi có một ngày, người anh trai và các em sau khi đã chạy thoát khỏi lâu đài quỷ ám của hai người bố độc ác kia rồi, thì nhìn thấy xác chết của người chị đang nằm ở giữa một cánh đồng, đầy nắng mênh mông nhưng hoang vu và bi thương. Hết chuyện.

"Anh hai ơi, tưởng anh sáng suốt thế nào chứ, hoá ra khi lên cơn anh còn phê thuốc hơn em, daze~," Young-Soo liền buông lời bình luận ngay sau khi đã nghe Kiku kể hết câu chuyện.

"Phê cái gì mà phê, mày không hiểu cái gì cả! Tao nói cho mày biết: nếu như ai cũng chỉ biết phớt lờ mọi nguy cơ hiểm hoạ như mày thì cái bi kịch tao vừa kể sẽ chỉ là chuyện xảy ra sớm muộn thôi!" Kiku gõ đầu em mình. "Mà chúng mày tránh ra đi! Hôm nay nhất định tao phải tính sổ với cái ông già này!"

"Khoan đã, không được đâu anh hai!" Mei-lin hét lên can và túm chặt chân phải của Kiku, trong khi Young-Soo thì cũng buông bố Yao của mình ra và xông vào kéo anh mình lại. Còn Jia Long thì đứng ở giữa, vừa ngăn Kiku vừa chắn cho bố.

"Bố! Bố đừng có đừng đó nữa!" Jia Long quay mặt lại thật nhanh, gào lên. "Bố chạy đi khi anh Kiku tính nện bố nhừ tử thật đấy!"

"Không được, dù có bị đánh chết bố cũng quyết ở lại đây với tụi con, aru!" Wang Yao suýt khóc toáng lên, hai tay vùng vẫy đập đập vào lưng và vai của Jia Long không ngừng. "Ngọc Hoa đã mất tích rồi... Tất cả là tại bố, aru~! Huhuhu!"

"Bố vắt cổ mà chạy nhanh lên cho chúng con nhờ! Giời ơi là giời!" Mei-lin cũng phải phát điên. "Đi ra ngoài gian đại sảnh mà tìm chị Hoa giùm chúng con, như thế vẫn còn có ích hơn là cứ ngồi đây đánh nhau với anh Kiku đấy! Mau lên đi, rồi chúng con sẽ gọi điện cho bố sau; chứ bố đừng nên ở lại đây thêm một giây một khắc nào nữa!"

Và thế là Wang Yao bị đuổi đi. Trong cái thế giới mà hầu như tất cả đều đảo điên và bất lực, không phải ai cũng có thể vừa làm theo ý mình vừa làm đẹp lòng người khác, không phải lúc nào ta cũng đưa ra được quyết định đúng; mà tình cảm của con người thì lại e ấp, run rẩy và dễ bị tổn thương. Nếu bạn thử hỏi một đứa trẻ, là liệu trái tim trong sáng của nó sẽ có cảm giác như thế nào khi thấy tình cảm của nó trao cho người khác, cuối cùng lại bị phản bội và quay lưng; thì lúc đó, có thể nó sẽ không nói gì, chỉ giữ im trong lòng, hoặc có thể, nó sẽ khóc thét lên vì đau khổ. Và Wang Yao đã đi tìm hạnh phúc của riêng mình, trong khi vẫn phải bứt rứt ngoái đầu lại nhìn những đứa con càng lớn lên càng nhìn ông với ánh mắt lạnh lùng, né tránh, và có lẽ sẽ có lúc ông quỳ sấp đầu gối xuống mà khóc - như thế đấy. Còn những đứa bé như Kiku đã từng là một trong số đó trong quá khứ, sẽ tiếp tục tự hỏi là chẳng lẽ chỉ có cảm xúc và những mối kì vọng tốt đẹp là có thể đưa ra người khác, còn nỗi giận hờn gai góc thì phải cố nuốt vào trong lòng hoặc nếu thể hiện ra bên ngoài, thì cũng sẽ bị phớt lờ ư? "Rồi khi lớn con sẽ hiểu," Đó là lời giải đáp cuối cùng cho tất cả mọi câu hỏi. Nhưng anh đã nghe câu này nhiều lần lắm rồi: ở tuổi mười tám, anh càng lúc càng cảm thấy bản thân mình chênh vênh giữa một, là lòng quyết tâm là anh sẽ không giống như bố anh, mẹ anh, hay tất cả những người lớn đã xoa đầu anh và trả lời rất mập mờ, gần như tiên đoán về việc tương lai anh cũng sẽ gặp trở ngại trong cuộc sống riêng tư và thông cảm cho tình thế của họ lúc bấy giờ; và hai, là nỗi sợ hãi về việc anh cũng sẽ bị rơi vào cái vòng xoáy tiên đoán đó và đành phải đầu hàng thế giới đảo điên này.

"Sao mấy đứa lại thả cho ông ta đi chứ? Anh đã suýt nện cho ông ta một trận rồi mà..." Kiku vẫn thấy ấm ức.

"Kiku à, anh đừng nên nói thế... Dù sao đi nữa, thì đó cũng là bố của chúng ta," Mei-lin nhỏ nhẹ nói, nhưng tâm trạng cũng nặng nề không kém gì anh hai.

Lời của Mei-lin khiến Kiku thở dài thườn thượt. Cô bé nói quả không sai. Làm con thì ai lại đi đối xử với người đã sinh ra mình như thế, nhưng rõ ràng là Wang Yao đã xử sự và giải quyết mọi chuyện rất vụng về, đến mức thành ra lại vô tình quá đáng với cả năm anh em. Kiku ức chế quá bèn cầm thẳng cái chìa khoá của cửa phòng ban nãy mà ném văng nó đi một phát, khiến cho chiếc chìa khoá vô duyên vô cớ chẳng phải là kẻ đã nhốt Wang Yao mà lại phải chịu đòn, bị tông mạnh vào một cái giá sách đối diện với cánh cửa trước khi rơi xuống nền thảm trong nỗi vô vọng và bất cần của người ném.

Phải đợi cho im ắng được một lát thì Jia Long mới dám lên tiếng, hỏi, "Thế bây giờ anh định sẽ như thế nào, Kiku? Chúng ta vẫn sẽ tiếp tục đi tìm chị Hoa chứ ạ?" Kiku bèn quay mặt sang chỗ em trai và nhìn nó với ánh mắt mệt mỏi và gần như bơ phờ, gật gù vài cái; cho dù thực lòng anh đang cảm thấy rất thất vọng nên cũng chẳng còn động lực hay kế hoạch cụ thể nào để tiếp tục cuộc tìm kiếm này.

"Thật là, đến lúc tưởng là tìm được chút manh mối rồi thì lại gặp phải đúng ông bố này," Kiku nhếch mép cười, chán đời khôn tả. "Mọi thứ lại tiếp tục rơi vào ngõ cụt - Giời ơi! Mày làm ơn tắt cái thứ kia đi Young-Soo!"

"Hả? Em có làm cái gì đâu, daze~?" Và đó là Young-Soo vẫn đang vô tư bấm lia lịa trên iPhone để chơi cái trò FlappyBird, với cái âm thanh khó chịu đang phát ra từ cái loa điện thoại cứ gây chướng tai cho mọi người xung quanh. "Ơ kìa, sao tự dưng anh lại gườm mắt với em, daze~?"

Nhưng Kiku không nói, vẫn liếc nhìn Young-Soo và để cho Mei-lin và Jia Long nói thay:

"Anh làm ơn biết ý một chút đi! Chị Hoa đang gặp nạn, thế mà anh còn ngồi ở đây chơi game được," Mei-lin nói với Young-Soo, giọng trách móc. Liền ngay sau đó là Jia Long, "Bộ anh không thể gác mấy cái trò đó lại rồi lát nữa mới chơi được à?"

"Young-Soo, anh không ngờ em lại có thể vô tâm với gia đình đến thế đấy," Kiku bèn ngoảnh mặt lại về phía trước và nói với giọng xa xăm.

Đến lúc này thì Young-Soo không thể nào chịu đựng nổi nữa mà cũng phải nhảy dựng lên, "Này, sao tự dưng mọi người lại mắng em, daze~?! Em biết là chị Hoa đang mất tích, còn chúng ta không những đã không tìm được chị ấy lại còn bị vướng vào vụ của bố nữa. Nhưng mà mọi người cứ tỏ ra ức chế rồi bực dọc này nọ khiến em đau đầu lắm, daze~! Sao chứ? Chỉ là bố thôi mà? Chẳng lẽ trong nhà chỉ có mỗi em là thương bố đến mức kệ xác cả một tấn rắc rối mà ông ấy đang vác về cho cả gia đình chúng ta thôi sao? Ông ấy mang nợ tình chứ có mang nợ tiền về đâu mà mọi người cứ phải sốt sắng thế, daze~?" Young-Soo nghĩ rất đơn giản. "Còn cái chuyện của chị Ngọc Hoa thì cứ để từ từ chúng ta giải quyết chứ, daze~. Chẳng lẽ mọi người lại nghĩ chỉ có mỗi chúng ta đi tìm Alfred và Ngọc Hoa thôi à? Có cả đoàn ấy chứ! Đúng là chúng ta không được phép dựa dẫm vào người khác, nhưng mà những việc chúng ta làm được thì cũng đã làm hết sức rồi, daze~! Mọi người còn đòi hỏi cái gì nữa chứ? Bây giờ thì đến cả chơi giữa giờ cho nó bớt căng thẳng một chút cũng bị quát tháo này nọ nữa, trong khi kế hoạch rõ ràng thì triển khai chưa xong. Sao mà khổ thế không biết, daze~..."

Young-Soo nói không phải là không có lí. Hình như cả nhà đã quá khắt khe với cậu, và về phần của Kiku thì khắt khe với cả bố lẫn em trai của anh.

"Nhưng mà nãy giờ người ca thán nhiều nhất cũng là anh mà," Mei-lin buồn phiền. "Nếu là cái iPhone của anh bị lạc đi đâu thì còn mua cái khác được. Đằng này... lại là chị Hoa mất tích."

Kiku thì chỉ biết thở dài, "Ừ thì cứ cho như là em cũng đúng một phần đi, rằng anh không nên xử sự hỗn hào như vậy với bố. Nhưng về phần em, chí ít em cũng phải biết lo đi chứ; bởi vì có phải lúc nào anh cũng thấy thoải mái khi phải đứng ra gánh vác trách nhiệm cho gia đình đâu. Nhiều lúc anh cũng mệt đầu lắm chứ. Lo cho các em thôi đã đủ rồi, bây giờ lại còn thêm bố... Mà ai nói cho em biết câu đó đấy hả Young-Soo - cái câu may là bố vác về nợ tình thôi chứ không thèm vác nợ tiền về ấy?" Bỗng dưng Kiku bật ra một tiếng cười nho nhỏ khi nói đến câu cuối.

"Là chị Hoa đã nói cho em đấy, daze~!" Young-Soo tươi tỉnh hơn hẳn. "Mà em thấy cũng đúng!"

"Đúng cái gì mà đúng. Em làm Huynh trưởng của một gia tộc lớn như vậy mà không hiểu sao? Ngọc Hoa chỉ nói câu đó khi bố đã khiến cho em ấy khó chịu quá thôi. Chứ trên thực tế, nhất là với những người như chúng ta, nợ tiền thì còn có thể giải quyết được - nếu không thể trả nợ thì còn có cách quỵt nợ kiểu mafia, còn nếu không thì cũng có thể gả con cái cho một gia tộc khác giàu có hơn cũng được," Kiku dịu dàng nói, giọng cũng hơi mang vẻ đùa cợt, vui vẻ nhẹ nhàng. "Chứ còn nợ tình, thì đôi lúc gặp phải cái duyên cũng khó trả lắm," Anh trầm ngâm.

Jia Long cười hắt, "Chậc, các anh các chị thì lúc nào cũng nói như thế thôi." Rồi cậu hít hà, hỏi tiếp, "À, anh Kiku này, hay là chúng ta quay về để hỏi xem mọi người có tin tức gì về chị Hoa đi? Rất có thể là họ đã tìm ra được chút manh mối gì đó..."

"Hửm? Về lại chỗ đó à?" Kiku liền trở về thực tại. Anh nhún vai, "Anh cũng chẳng biết nữa; chúng ta không có manh mối, không có kế hoạch cụ thể gì cả, thế nên về lại gian nhiếp chính cũng có thể là ý kiến hay. Chỉ là anh ngại mỗi cái cô Amelia kia - không biết cô ấy có còn ở đó hay không nữa?"

"Ôi trời, anh sợ gì chị Mia chứ," Mei-lin thở phào, vẻ nhẹ nhõm khi thấy các anh em của mình lại được lên dây cót tinh thần. "Chị ấy chóng quên lắm. Mà nếu như chị ấy có nhớ chuyện vừa rồi, thì chúng ta hãy tỏ ra điềm đạm và lịch sự. Mia cũng lo lắng vì em trai của chị ấy mất tích mà, nên có lẽ chị ấy sẽ cảm thông cho chúng ta thôi."

"Đúng, đúng rồi đấy!" Young-Soo chêm vào. "Anh à, từ nãy đến giờ chúng ta cứ lao đầu vào tìm kiếm mà chơi đánh lẻ hoài nên vừa mệt vừa buồn chán muốn chết, daze~! Mọi người trong Hội đồng cũng đang ra sức giúp đỡ chúng ta mà. Thế nên chúng ta cũng đâu có cô đơn một mình, daze~!"

"Em thật là..." Kiku cũng cảm thấy vui lây khi nhìn thấy thái độ tích cực của em trai mình. "Vậy nếu ngay cả khi có huy động hết tất cả mọi người trong bữa tiệc này đi tìm Ngọc Hoa mà chúng ta vẫn chưa thể lần ra một chút manh mối, thì em sẽ tính làm sao nào?"

Young-Soo giả bộ giãy giụa, "Sao? Sao lại không thể truy ra được dấu vết nào chứ, daze~? Còn có Tiểu thư Louise mà, chắc chắn chị ấy sẽ không để yên chuyện này và sẽ gọi cho cảnh sát để giải quyết, daze~. Còn nếu ngay đến cả cảnh sát cũng không thể tìm ra chị Hoa thì..."

"Thì sao? Hả?" Kiku cười ha hả. "Em định dùng mấy chó con mèo đi để tìm chị Hoa chắc? Hahaha!" Và cả bốn anh cùng cười theo.

Bỗng! mọi người khựng lại một lát. Im lặng chừng ba giây.

"Ê, ý kiến hay đấy," Chính Mei-lin là người nói đầu tiên, phá vỡ sự im lặng.

"Hả? Cái gì cơ?" Jia Long nhíu mày. Hình như chính cậu cũng vừa có cảm giác một ý tưởng chưa được định hình rõ ràng vừa xẹt ngang qua đầu mình.

"Thì cái mà anh Kiku vừa nói đấy!" Mei-lin liền nhắc lại, rồi cô bé vỗ tay reo lên. "Phải rồi! Sao mà từ nãy đến giờ chúng mình không nghĩ ra nhỉ?! Chúng ta có thể dùng một con chó để đi tìm chị Ngọc Hoa!"

"Hả? Em vừa nói cái gì - ?" Hình như Kiku đã nghe nhầm thì phải, nhưng rồi anh lại ngây người ra, lẩm bẩm, "Một con chó? Chó nào?"

"Mà ngay cả khi có một con chó, daze~," Young-Soo nói ngay, gần như cùng lúc với Kiku. "Thì em định dùng cái gì cho nó đánh hơi để nó tìm ra chị Hoa, daze~?"

Nhưng Mei-lin không nói gì cả, chỉ mỉm cười và làm ra vẻ rất bí ẩn, giơ ra (chứ không cầm lên) trong chiếc túi dát vàng bạc mà trước đó cô đã mua cho Ngọc Hoa - một chiếc khăn mùi soa để ở một ngăn riêng biệt, iPhone để ở ngăn khác và các thứ vật dụng linh tinh của chị mình, tất cả đều đã được gói ghém hết trong đấy.

"Thế nào?" Mei-lin hỏi.

"Khoan đã, anh xin lỗi; vừa nãy anh nói nhầm, daze~," Young-Soo chơm chớp mắt, vẫn không thể tin nổi các thứ mà Mei-lin đã đưa ra. "Phải nói là ngay cả khi có các thứ để cho một con chó có thể đánh hơi rồi, thì em sẽ kiếm đâu ra một con chó để tìm chị Hoa? Trong khi rõ ràng em không có một con chó, daze~."

"Trời ạ, thực sự thì anh ngốc thật hay chỉ giả vờ ngốc thôi đấy hả?" Mei-lin cũng phát bó tay với anh mình. "Bộ anh nghĩ là em sẽ đề xuất một kế hoạch với các yếu tố cần để thực hiện kế hoạch đó bị gặp khiếm khuyết hay bất khả thi hay sao? Khi em nói với các anh về cái ý tưởng đó, tức là em đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng mọi thứ rồi và bây giờ thì chúng ta chỉ còn việc bắt tay vào làm thôi. Nói ngắn gọn là vâng, em có biết bây giờ tìm được đâu ra một con chó rất dễ thương và đã có trong khăn mùi soa của chị Hoa - và bây giờ thì chúng ta cùng đi tìm chị ấy thôi!"

Cả ba chàng trai cùng há hốc mồm nhìn Mei-lin. Nhưng rồi khi cô bé bèn đảo mắt, nhún vai và bước đi, "Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu! Mọi người nhanh lên nào!" thì họ cũng phải đi theo mặc dù vẫn không thể tin được, là công việc truy tìm từ nãy đến giờ cực nhọc thế hoá ra lại chỉ cần một ý tưởng điên rồ và động não một chút là có thể bớt được cả khối công sức và thời gian.

Tuy nhiên, cũng phải kể đến mặt tích cực của cuộc tìm kiếm chạy vòng quanh này: đó là anh em của Kiku đã tìm thấy được bố mình đang gặp nạn, và dù sao đi chăng nữa, xét về phương diện nhân học thì đó cũng là một thành công. Chứ ai lại để bố mình bị nhốt trong một nơi không có ánh sáng, bị trói từ đầu đến chân và khóc lóc đau khổ như thế bao giờ - làm người ai lại làm thế.

"Mà nhắc mới nhớ... Rốt cuộc thì ai đã bắt và nhốt bố ở trong cái căn phòng đó nhỉ?" Cuối cùng Jia Long tự hỏi, nhưng không dám nói với các anh chị của mình vi sợ họ bị sao nhãng và có thể lại bị dính vào một trận cãi vã nặng nề nữa.

* * *

Dưới bầu trời của đêm Thánh Valentine, trong khu vườn De Rosellois của Biệt thự Hoa Hồng lộng lẫy; có một bóng người đang vội vã lướt nhanh qua con đường Thung lũng Hoa Tường vi, dáng vẻ hơi hoảng hốt, giống như sợ bị bắt thóp và gần như vẫn không thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm được khi đã đi hết các dãy của các hàng rào cây xanh tưởng chừng như kín mít, của mê cung hương sắc ngập trời và sương đêm trên của những bãi cỏ vừa mới cắt xong, ươn ướt và mơn mởn nhưng dường như lại là một thứ gì đó nhớp nháp và đáng ghê tởm đối với đôi bàn chân xinh đẹp trên giày cao gót của cô gái đã bất chấp cái luật lệ bất thành văn - "Đừng có dẫm lên cỏ" thường thấy ở các công viên và thế nên, thiết nghĩ là không cần phải ghi lên một tấm bảng nào và cắm ở chỗ này nữa, dân quý tộc tự biết đẳng cấp của cái gót chân họ - để chạy ngang qua vì nghĩ đây là chính là con đường ngắn nhất để giúp cho những kẻ phiền phức như cô ta trốn tránh khỏi những kẻ bị cô ta cho là phiền phức hơn đang đuổi theo đằng sau.

"Ái ui! Đau quá," Cô gái mang giày cao gót, hay Tiểu thư Camilla, kêu lên trong nỗi tức giận. "Thật bất công! Sao mà cái biệt thự này lại tệ hại thế?! Cứ đợi đây, mình sẽ về mách với bố mình - Á!"

Bất thình lình, trong đêm tối văng vẳng tiếng sủa của một con chó làm cho Camilla giật mình. Cô ngoảnh đầu lại, và cố căng mắt nhìn trong đêm tối tĩnh mịch và có phần hơi rùng rợn của khu vườn De Rosellois, ban ngày vốn dĩ rất xinh đẹp và thơ mộng nhưng ban đêm thì đối với những kẻ đột nhập, những tay trộm và những tay xã hội đen thì việc vượt qua đây là cả một vấn đề nan giải, nếu không biết rõ đường đi nước bước và những con đường hầm bí mật nhằng nhịt ở quanh khu vườn. Vậy là Camilla, bèn dồn hết can đảm của mình bèn phi đầu về phía trước - sao cũng được, bằng mọi giá cô phải thoát khỏi mấy cái tiếng chó sủa đầy ám ảnh đó đi và, biết đâu được đấy, có thể sẽ tìm được đường thoát khỏi cái mê cung xanh đen rờn bóng này và đi vòng theo một đường mòn nào đó để trở về khu Biệt thự.

Chẳng mấy chốc, Camilla đã đặt chân đến khu vọng lâu của Vườn De Rosellois, nơi được xem như là địa đàng của toà lâu đài này. Cảnh vật nơi đây dường như lúc nào cũng tĩnh lặng và hầu như không có lấy một bóng người, một chốn bồng lai tiên cảnh huyền diệu và quyến rũ như truyện cổ tích và khiến cho người ta như nguôi ngoai và bớt sợ hãi đi, với suối mơ và hồ nước rộng lớn, thiên nhiên và những con vật hiền lành, duyên dáng đang say ngủ hoặc ẩn nấp đâu đây. Những vọng lâu sơn trắng ngói xanh và tím, với kiến trúc hoa lệ, mỹ miều chăm chút trong chi tiết nhỏ nhưng lại thanh cao trong dáng vóc tổng thể hoà lẫn vào không khí bí ẩn và lung linh đến mức mê hồn ở chung quanh. Một nơi lãng mạn thật thích hợp cho các câu chuyện tình, nhưng cũng là một nơi thích hợp để cho những kẻ đột nhập ngu xuấn có ý định xấu muốn hãm hại người khác - sau khi đã đi lòng vòng trong đói khát để băng qua mê cung rùng rợn như vừa băng qua một sa mạc tuyệt vọng - chợt tìm thấy một ốc đảo nhỏ mát tươi, hay nơi êm dịu nhất để tìm đến cái chết.

"Hơ... đây... đây là đâu?" Camilla ngơ ngác nhìn quanh. Bỗng có tiếng sột soạt nào đó sau lưng khiến cô sởn tóc gáy. "Không... không lẽ là... Oái!"

"Gâu! Gâu...âuuu gâu gâu!" Và đó là tiếng của một con chó chợt nhảy chồm lên người và lại một lần nữa làm mái tóc xoăn tuyệt đẹp được chải chuốt cầu kì của cô trở nên rối bù. Con chó trắng đó vẫn tiếp tục sủa không ngừng, và làm cho Camilla càng lúc càng hoảng loạn hơn. Con chó không những không buông tha cô mà khi thấy cô giãy giụa gào thét, ra lệnh cho nó như vậy thì lại càng lấy hai chân trước của nó cào cào, rồi bám chặt vào cái mớ tóc quăn của cô hơn.

Bỗng có một tiếng người la to lên làm vang vọng khắp địa đàng của Vườn De Rosellois:

"Ê, đây rồi! Arthur, Nikolai à! Cô ta đang ở đây!"

Người đó, không ai khác chính là Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky, kình địch của Camilla, đang cùng với Arthur Kirkland và Nikolai Arlovsky truy đuổi Camilla.

"Sao? Tìm thấy cô ta rồi hả?" Arthur liền chạy tới ngay. "Chậc, cái khu vườn rộng quá! Làm tụi mình nãy giờ tìm mãi," Nikolai tặc lưỡi.

"Cái con vật đáng ghét này! Ối, cô... là cô à...?" Camilla hoảng hốt, tay vẫn cố vật lộn để kéo cái con cho trắng ra khỏi người mình. "Tức thật! Amelia, hãy bảo cái con chó bẩn thỉu của cô ra khỏi người tôi ngay! Mày dám làm rối tóc tao sao, tao sẽ không để cho mày yên đâu! Á, đau quá!"

Amelia nhìn thấy cảnh đó mà suýt phì cười. Nhưng cuối cùng cô vẫn gọi, vỗ tay vài tiếng để ra hiệu và giang rộng vòng tay, "Hanatamago! Mày xuống đây đi. Tao chỉ bảo mày là đánh hơi đi tìm con nhỏ đó thôi chứ có phải là làm cào tóc cô ta đâu! Ngoan nào cún cưng, lại đây nào!"

Con chó Maltese của Tino và Berwald, Hanatamago, phải nói là đã có công rất lớn trong việc truy tìm Camilla lần này. Đã thế, nó lại còn rất khôn và biết nghe lời. Khi nghe thấy tiếng ra lệnh của Tiểu thư Amelia gọi là Hanatamago liền nhanh chóng nhảy phốc xuống khỏi người của Camilla, với một dáng vẻ rất bình thản và quý tộc, nhưng vẫn có nét ngây thơ và ngúng nguẩy rất kiêu kì, dễ thương, và đi về phía người quen của chủ nó.

"Cô... sao cô dám?!" Camilla tóc tai bú rù, thở hồng hộc sau khi đã thoát khỏi con chó Hanatamago.

Amelia nhếch mép cười, vẻ thách thức, hai tay ôm con chó trắng vào lòng, "Hừ, một khi việc đã làm là đúng đắn, thì có gì mà tôi phải sợ chứ?" Và cô dùng hai ngón tay nhón lên từ phía thảm cỏ gần đó một chiếc khăn mùi soa phụ nữ - ban nãy vốn là món đồ mà Camilla đã làm rớt trong phòng vệ sinh khi đụng độ với Hanatamago không biết nhảy từ đâu ra, rồi sau đó bị bé cún đó dùng mõm đớp đi, tha về một nơi kín đáo nào đó trong cái ổ nệm riêng của nó ở phòng nhiếp chính và chờ cho đến khi Amelia chạy tới hỏi thì nó mới mang ra. "Nè, khăn mùi soa của cô đó! Bất ngờ chưa hả? Nhờ có nó mà Hana mới có thể đánh hơi tìm thấy cô đấy! May phúc cho cô là cái "con chó bẩn thỉu" này không phải là của tôi, mà là của hai Công tử Tino và Berwald. Hanatamago là một con chó quý tộc đàng hoàng và ngay cả khi nó có dùng mõm tha cái khăn sực nức mùi nước hoa gây dị ứng của cô đi, nó vẫn rất cẩn thận và hầu như chẳng làm nhỏ một giọt nước dãi nào vào cái khăn ấy cả - cho dù cái thứ đó đáng phải bị thế!"

Ngay lúc đó Hanatamago sủa váng lên vài tiếng đồng tình, "Gâu...âu gâu gâu!" và vẫy đuôi lia lịa.

Camilla liền rít lên, "Con vật dơ bẩn, tệ hại nhà mi còn chưa im cái tiếng kêu sủa khó chịu đó đi à?! Chó quý tộc cơ đấy - Hứ, quý tộc mà lại dám đi tấn công người khác y hệt như loại hạ cấp! Cô... còn cô nữa...! Cô dám sai con chó đó đến để giựt tóc tôi sao? Đồ đáng ghét, sao lúc nào cô cũng ngáng trở tôi là thế nào?! Vệ sĩ, vệ sĩ đâu hết rồi? Có ai ở đây không? - túm cổ cô ta và con chó gớm ghiếc đó lại mau!" Nhưng đáp lại những tiếng la hét và vùng vẫy cô ả chỉ là những tiếng vang vọng vô ích từ bầu không khí yên ắng của khu vọng lâu.

"Trời, đã đến cái chốn này rồi mà còn đòi có vệ sĩ cơ đấy," Amelia khinh bỉ thở hắt. "Giở trò chơi khăm thế là đủ rồi đấy quý cô. Nói ngắn gọn nhé và đi thẳng vào vấn đề chính nhé: chúng tôi đã điều tra ra tất cả mọi chuyện rồi. Chính cô là kẻ đã khiến cho em trai tôi mất tích! Nào, bây giờ thì hãy giao chiếc chìa khoá của căn phòng số 11 đây, kẻo không chúng tôi sẽ gọi người đến tống cổ cô đi thật đấy!"

Lời hăm doạ của Amelia cũng có chút hiệu quả, nhưng Camilla vẫn cứng đầu:

"Căn phòng nào, tôi chẳng biết căn phòng nào cả," Camilla bèn nói dối. "Tự dưng tôi đang đi dạo ở khu vườn này thì các người lại mò đến quấy nhiễu, chính các người mới nên rời khỏi đây chứ không phải là tôi! Lại còn dám tha cả cái con chó này tới để phá đám tôi nữa chứ, rốt cuộc các người muốn gì?!"

"Ái chà, lại còn dám mạnh mồm chối bay chối biến nữa cơ đấy," Nikolai cười hắt, giơ sẵn một con dao sắc lém ra. "Loại người như cô có vẻ không biết sợ là gì nhỉ? Có cần tôi cho ăn một nhát để sáng mắt ra không?"

"Hơ... tôi..." Camilla sợ quá bèn lùi lại.

Arthur liền can, "Thôi đi Nikolai, cậu đừng làm thế. Con dao đó không giải quyết được vấn đề gì đâu," Rồi anh mới quay sang, lạnh lùng và nghiêm khắc nói với Camilla, "Chúng tôi đã biết mọi chuyện rồi. Tôi khuyên cô nên trung thực đi, Tiểu thư Camilla. Các bạn của cô đã khai ra chuyện cô lên kế hoạch nhốt Công tử Alfred lại để trả đũa việc cậu ấy đã quay lưng lại với cô rồi. Họ thậm chí còn thú nhận là đã tiếp tay cho cô và kéo Alfred vào phòng nghỉ số 46, rồi sau đó thì chốt cửa không cho cậu ấy ra ngoài nữa. Bây giờ thì tất cả đã bị bại lộ rồi. Cô nên giao chiếc chìa khoá đó ra và chúng tôi hứa là sẽ không - "

"Thế thì sao nào!" Camilla bèn gào lên, cắt ngang lời Arthur. Trong tiếng hét của cô còn có cả tiếng khóc nấc lên nữa, "Các người... các người toàn xúm lại để bắt nạt tôi. Tôi không đưa các người chiếc chìa khoá thì sao, các người ăn thịt được tôi chắc?! Các người có giỏi thì đi loan tin hết cho cả cái vũ hội này là tôi đã nhốt anh Alfred lại đi, nhử mồi để cho cái bọn nhà báo om sòm lên hết đi - cái loại con trai trăng hoa, phản bội như anh ta thì đáng bị như thế lắm! Này, chìa khoá này, nhưng mấy người đừng hòng lấy được nó!"

"Hả? Cái gì? Khoan đã nào!" Amelia há hốc mồm nhìn cái cảnh Camilla giận dữ điên cuồng, chân nện thình thịch xuống mặt đất đến nỗi có lẽ mấy cái con kiến ở vườn địa đàng này cũng chẳng được yên thân. Cuối cùng, cô ta bèn lấy ra mộ chiếc chìa khoá bằng bạc mạ vàng của căn phòng số 46, và Véo! một cái - cơ hội duy nhất để giải cứu Alfred trong âm thầm và lặng lẽ mà không làm ồn ào cả buổi vũ hội, liền đi tong xuống dưới đáy hồ của khu vọng lâu. Camilla đã vừa khóc toáng lên vừa vùng vẫy trong những tràng chửi rủa không dứt, "Lũ điên rồ! Tất cả đều điên rồ! Biến hết đi cho khuất mắt tôi!..." rồi quay gót chạy về khu Biệt thự.

Trên bờ, Hanatamago đang ở yên trong lòng của Amelia và sủa không ngừng, "Gâu...ấu... gâu!" vẻ rất tha thiết. Có lẽ cái con chó nhỏ này có thực sự hiểu được tình cảnh tréo ngoe mà Amelia, Arthur và Nikolai đang vướng phải bây giờ chăng?

Amelia liền chạy thẳng đến chỗ bờ hồ, chơm chớp mắt cố nhìn xuống, "Trời đất ơi... thật không đấy? Con bé kia nó ném cái chìa khoá xuống đây rồi... Thế thì chúng ta phải làm sao đây hả?! Đó là hy vọng cuối cùng để cứu thằng Alfred vậy mà nó vứt cái bõm không chút thương tiếc như vậy đó!"

"Không, tôi nghĩ là cũng có chút thương tiếc đấy chứ," Arthur nhún vai. "Con bé đó đã khóc thét lên cơ mà. Dù nó tiếc tiền hơn là tiếc tình của thằng Alfred."

"Liên quan gì cơ chứ?! Thế thì bây giờ chúng ta phải biết làm sao đây hả? Mấy cái cửa của chị Louise là một đám hằm bà lằng và cần thời gian để sửa khoá thật đấy!" Amelia giãy nảy lên, một tay ôm con chó Hanatamago một tay giơ lên trời. "Gì thế Nikolai?! Mày không thấy tao đang phát điên lên à? Đừng có gõ gõ sau lưng tao nữa!"

Nhưng Nikolai không phải là không đến mức tuyệt vọng như cô cháu họ Amelia. Cậu giơ con dao găm của mình lên, và nói:

"Lo gì, chúng ta vẫn còn cái này mà."

Arthur và Amelia cùng nhìn con dao găm. Nhưng trong khi Amelia hiểu, thì Arthur lại không hiểu.

"Con dao đó thì liên quan gì?" Arthur nhíu mày.

"Mày thông minh đấy Nikolai," Amelia gật gù.

Và con chó Hanatamago lại tiếp tục sủa lên một tiếng khó hiểu.

* * *

Tiểu thư Caroline Van Der Bois, người thừa kế của gia tộc Van Der Bois ở Bỉ, lúc đó đang ngồi cùng với Tiểu thư Sophia Karpusi, Huynh trưởng của dòng họ quý phái Karpusi đến từ Hy Lạp, ở trong gian nhiếp chính.

"Ôi chao, thế hoá ra là mấy cậu muốn mượn bé cún của tớ à?" Tiểu thư Caroline thân thiện hỏi. "Chuyện này thú vị đây... Tất nhiên là khi cậu đã có ý nhờ vả thì tớ sẵn lòng giúp đỡ rồi. Nhưng thú thực, chú cún này là mới là của tớ cách đây chưa đầy hai giờ đồng hồ thôi; còn trước đó, nó thuộc về chị Louise. Thế nên tớ không biết là liệu nó có biết nghe lời mình hay ai khác ra lệnh hay không, thậm chí là đánh hơi để tìm được dấu tích của chị Hoa; bởi vì có lẽ nó chưa được huấn luyện kĩ lưỡng."

Nghe bạn bảo vậy, Mei-lin cũng hơi ngập ngừng. Cô liếc nhìn sang anh trai Kiku của mình, lúc đó cũng đang đứng cạnh Young-Soo và Jia Long, để hỏi ý kiến, và khi thấy anh ậm ừ gật đầu thì mới nói, "Cũng phải, nó còn bé... Nhưng mà Carol à, tớ nhất định phải nhờ cún con của cậu giúp thôi - ngay cả khi nó có khó bảo đến mấy đi chăng nữa," Cuối cùng cô bé quyết định. "Tình hình cấp bách lắm rồi. Trước khi đến chỗ cậu, chúng tớ đã có hỏi một số người trong Hội đồng cũng đang đi dọc hành lang để cùng tìm anh Alfred với chị Ngọc Hoa; nhưng cả họ cũng chẳng biết thêm được tin tức gì và càng lúc càng khiến cho tụi tớ lo lắng. Vậy nên chỉ còn duy nhất cách này thôi, cậu hãy đồng ý cho tớ mượn chú cún đó nhé?"

Thế là Tiểu thư Caroline bèn mỉm cười, và cúi xuống tháo dây xích cho chú chó tai vểnh, đang háo hức ve vẩy đuôi dưới chân mình. Chú cún ấy đúng là còn nhỏ, nhưng lại được chải chuốt và ăn diện rất bảnh bao với một chiếc áo len màu đỏ có hoạ tiết trắng xoá dành cho thú cưng, cổ đeo một chiếc vòng hình nơ đỏ xinh xinh, còn bộ lông có màu nâu vàng như kẹo sữa thì được chăm sóc kĩ càng, sạch sẽ và thơm mượt mùi nước hoa dễ chịu. Caroline bế cún con lên và trao cho Mei-lin, nói:

"Được rồi, của mọi người đây. Hy vọng là bé cún này sẽ giúp các cậu sớm tìm ra chị Hoa."

"Ôi, cảm ơn! Thật tốt quá!" Mei-lin thốt lên và nhận lấy bé cún.

Cùng lúc đó Kiku cũng nhìn chăm chú vào chú chó của Tiểu thư Caroline, "Chà, một con chó giống Shiba Inu lai; hồi trước có một người em họ của anh cũng nuôi một con..." rồi nói khẽ, "Nó dễ thương thật đấy!"

"Chà, nhìn Công tử Kiku ngắm nghía bé cún đó kĩ chưa kìa," Sophia Karpusi, người đang ngồi bên cạnh Caroline, bèn bật cười khi trông thấy cảnh đó. Cô bạn người Hy Lạp này là một con người điềm đạm, tuy có gương mặt hơi ngái ngủ và theo như một số người nói, thì nhiều lúc cũng có những phát ngôn và hành động rất kì lạ, "Mà xem kìa, có vẻ nó cũng rất quý cậu đấy, Kiku à. Toàn hích hích cái mũi của nó vào ngực cậu, trông thật đáng yêu quá! Hay là cún con cũng đánh hơi thấy được cậu là một người yêu động vật nhỉ?" Sophia mỉm cười dịu dàng.

"Thật thế sao? Vậy công tử đã từng nuôi chó bao giờ chưa," Caroline vui vẻ nói. "Nếu cún con đã thích anh đến vậy, hay là để em tặng cho anh luôn?"

Kiku, tất nhiên là không thể cưỡng lại được đề nghị hết sức ngọt ngào từ phía cô bạn người Bỉ nhưng vì phép lịch sự, anh đâu thể nhận không một chú chó đáng yêu đến thế. Anh vừa bế con chó và há hốc mồm, "Ơ... sao các tiểu thư lại nói thế? Cho dù bé cún này rất, rất, không, phải nói là cực kì - à quên, tôi đang nói gì thế nhỉ? - dễ thương, tôi vẫn không thể lấy được... Đúng, tôi không thể... cưỡng lại... à không - Ơ, thật là mềm mại và nhỏ bé quá đi~!"

"Thật không? Mềm lắm hả, daze~?" Young-Soo cũng muốn vuốt tay lên chú cún. "Cho em xem nào, daze~!"

"Này, anh đừng có lấy mấy cái ngón tay luồn qua lông nó rồi xoa xoa cái kiểu đó," Jia Long nhắc. "Nó sẽ bị đau đấy! Nhìn xem, anh làm nó sợ rồi kìa."

Kiku liền gạt tay cả hai đứa em ra, "Mấy đứa tránh ra nào! Phải biết nâng niu thú vật chứ - nhất là với những em cún siêu xinh xắn và dễ bị tổn thương như thế này!"

Sophia nhìn Kiku, gương mặt vẫn mang nét nhẹ nhàng, vô lo nhưng thực chất là đang hơi nhướn mày lên, vẻ tinh quái, "Ừ, thì cứ cho là cậu không muốn nhận chú cún đó đi. Nhưng Tiểu thư Caroline, Tiểu thư Mei-lin này, các em có đồng ý với chị là "bé yêu" đó cần một cái tên không? Các em định nhờ bé cún đó đánh hơi để đi tìm Ngọc Hoa mà, vậy thì chị khuyên là nên đặt một biệt danh xinh xinh cho nó; để khi gọi bằng tên riêng thì chắc chắn nó sẽ biết nghe lời hơn đấy."

"Hơ? Đúng rồi nhỉ!" Mei-lin liền nhớ ra. "Hình như cậu chưa đặt tên cho nó hả Caroline?"

Cô bạn người Bỉ gật đầu, "Ừ, nhưng thực sự thì tớ vẫn chưa nghĩ ra được cái biệt danh nào phù hợp để gọi bé cún cả," và bèn quay sang Kiku, hỏi với vẻ thân tình. "Vậy còn Công tử Honda thì sao? Anh có gợi ý gì không?"

"Hả? Sao... đặt tên á? Tôi định... không được, ai lại có thể làm thế," Kiku lắc đầu quầy quậy, trong khi bé cún chưa-có-tên-gọi thì vẫn cứ sủa lên vài tiếng gâu gâu nghe rất đáng yêu, vẫy vẫy đuôi với anh vẻ chờ đợi. "Đây là chú chó của Tiểu thư, sao tôi có thể có được vinh dự được đặt tên cho nó chứ?"

"Thế à? Anh không đặt thì để em đặt cho, daze~! Nhân tiện, cũng vì em đã sáng tạo ra chú cún này nên em nghĩ mình có quyền đặt cho nó một cái biệt danh nghe thật kêu, daze~!" Young-Soo chợt xông vào với vẻ vô duyên không tả nổi. "Em sẽ đặt tên cho bé cún này là..."

"Im đi Young-Soo! Em tính hại đời của chú cún cưng này với ba cái tên lãng xẹt của em đó hả?" Kiku gắt. "Hãy để cho cún cưng yên!"

"Nếu như Caroline đã có lòng như vậy," Cuối cùng Sophia nói. "Thì cậu cũng nên đưa ra một vài ý kiến về biệt danh cho bé cún đi, Kiku à."

Caroline và Mei-lin quay sang Kiku, cùng lúc đó, chú cún Shiba Inu ấy cũng ngước cặp mắt to tròn, long lanh hết ý của nó lên nhìn chàng trai người Nhật và tiếp tục vẫy vẫy đuôi.

Và Kiku bèn bị hạ đo ván, "Em cún đáng yêu như thế này, tôi xin đề nghị được đặt tên là Pochi," anh nói với Tiểu thư Caroline. Nhưng ngay lúc đó Young-Soo liền thở dài, "Thế mà em định đặt tên cho nó là _Made by Im Young-Soo_ cơ đấy, daze~." Nếu thế thì thật là hú vía.

"Quả là rất, rất ngọt ngào, Công tử ạ," Chính Tiểu thư Sophia là người lên tiếng trước, nhấn mạnh hai chữ "ngọt ngào" rất có chủ ý. Cô phe phẩy cái quạt của mình và hướng mắt về phía Công tử Kiku, vẻ đầy ẩn ý và quyến rũ khiến cho Kiku phải giật mình, đỏ mặt khi phát hiện ra ánh nhìn đó.

"Đúng đấy, quả là một cái tên dễ thương cho một cún con bé bỏng," Caroline gật đầu, vẻ hài lòng. "Thôi, được rồi. Vậy quyết định như thế nhé, nó sẽ tên là Pochi! Các cậu có thể mượn chú cún của tớ - à, không sao đâu Mei, vừa nãy chị Louise và tớ đã cho nó ăn rồi nên bây giờ chắc nó cũng không đói lắm đâu. Nó có thể chạy để đi tìm chị Hoa được mà!"

"Thật cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm, Caroline," Mei-lin nói. "Xong việc tụi mình sẽ trả chú cún cho cậu."

"À, phải rồi, Công tử Kiku à," Sophia dụ dỗ. "Ở nhà tôi còn có nhiều mèo con đáng yêu chưa được đặt tên lắm, không biết công tử có muốn khi nào tạt qua nhà tôi chơi để xem thử không? Chúng cứ kêu meo meo rồi uống sữa, ngủ nghê rảnh rỗi suốt ngày; ngoan lắm kia."

"Sao? Nhiều... nhiều mèo con lắm à?" Kiku liền bị mắc bẫy ngay. "Cậu nói thật chứ?"

Jia Long bèn ngó sang anh mình, bất ngờ hỏi, "Anh hai ơi, sao mặt anh đỏ thế?" khiến cho Kiku giật mình suýt hết hồn, lắp bắp, "Em làm cái gì vậy? Mặt anh... bình thường mà! Phải rồi, may là có một chú chó đây rồi! Chúng ta sẽ thả nó để nó đi tìm Ngọc Hoa. Pochi, tiến lên đi!"

Mei-lin bèn giở chiếc khăn mùi soa của Ngọc Hoa ra và cho con cún Pochi hít hít. Pochi phải rúc mũi vào chiếc khăn một lát, cuối cùng nó ngước đầu lên và vẫy đuôi, sủa lên, "Gâu! gâu gâu!" rồi bắt đầu chạy đi!

"Có manh mối rồi! Mau lên, chúng ta phải đuổi theo Pochi!" Kiku chỉ tay về phía con Pochi, và các em của anh đồng loạt cùng chạy theo anh để theo dấu của con cún. "Cảm ơn Caroline và Sophia nhé; tụi anh đi đây!" Anh ngoảnh mặt và nói vọng lại.

Sau khi bốn anh em của gia đình châu Á đi khuất rồi, thì Tiểu thư Caroline mới thấy Tiểu thư Sophia bật cười khúc khích.

"Sao nãy giờ chị cứ chọc anh Kiku vậy, chị Sophia?" Caroline hỏi, giọng đùa cợt nhí nhảnh và môi cong lên như miệng mèo. "Em biết rồi đó nha~! Chị ghê thật, tính cưa đổ anh ấy phải không?"

"Hì hì, ai mà chẳng muốn cầm cưa ảnh chứ," Sophia thừa nhận luôn mà không hề cảm thấy xấu hổ. "Honda Kiku nổi tiếng là người dễ thương lịch sự nhất trong số các nam sinh lớp mười hai mà. Có nhiều người bí mật hâm mộ anh ấy lắm đấy. Nhưng mà để rồi xem, chị sẽ làm cho anh ấy chỉ thích mỗi mình chị thôi."

* * *

Kiku đang cùng với các em của mình chạy ra ngoài gian nhiếp chính để theo kịp Pochi, thì bỗng, cậu liền bảo mọi người dừng lại.

"Khoan đã! Pochi! Từ từ đi đã nào!" Kiku gọi, và cún con kẹo sữa liền dừng lại. "Đến đây với tao một lúc nào," Anh ra lệnh cho Pochi.

Nhưng các em của anh cảm thấy khó hiểu, "Ủa? Có chuyện gì vậy Kiku?" Mei-lin hỏi.

Kiku im lặng, và vuốt ve con Pochi một lát, mắt vẫn hướng về phía trước như đang tìm kiếm ai đó, "Này, đó có phải... là Vash Zwingli không nhỉ? Đúng là cậu ta rồi," Cuối cùng anh nói. "Này, khoan đã! Vash!"

Đó đúng là Vash Zwingli - cái cậu bạn người Thuỵ Sĩ luôn có vẻ mặt nghiêm túc học cùng lớp Toán với Honda Kiku - và cô em gái Lili xinh đẹp, dịu hiền dường như lúc nào cũng đứng bên cạnh và lẽo đẽo theo cậu ấy. Cả hai anh em, người anh thì đóng vai Hoàng tử Quân Rô với trang phục màu cam như hiệp sĩ, quần dài rộng nhưng đến đoạn đầu gối thì như phồng lên và được túm lại để trong hai đôi bốt cao, áo khoác ngắn có lớp viền bông ấm áp ở cổ và áo trắng mặc bên trong thì có viền ren, trên đầu đội mũ bêrê có gắn một chòm bông màu cam nhạt và ở cạnh hông thì mang một thanh kiếm.

Cái vấn đề ở đây là... có kiếm đã đành, cậu ta còn cứ lăm lăm vác thêm một cây súng trường nữa mới khổ chứ. Đi bên cạnh Lili nhỏ nhắn, xinh xắn mê hồn như vậy, cậu ta thật chẳng khác nào cái gai lớn nhất trong mắt những thằng con trai đang có ý định muốn quyến rũ Lili - đoá hồng màu cam trong sáng trong bữa tiệc này cũng đang sắm vai Hoàng Hậu Quân Rô, đầu đội một chiếc mũ miện lấp lánh có nạm kim cương và mặc một chiếc đầm phồng lộng lẫy.

"Vash, đúng là cậu rồi," Kiku liền chạy tới chỗ bạn mình.

"Có chuyện gì thế?" Vash nhíu mày hỏi, làm cho gương mặt nghiêm túc của cậu ta càng có nét cau có hơn.

"Ấy, đừng thế, làm ơn cất cái khẩu súng trường đó đi," Kiku cười trừ. "Nhân tiện, ngoài khẩu súng trường đó ra, trên người cậu hình như còn có một khẩu súng gây mê ngắn nữa phải không?... Thực sự là tôi rất muốn nhờ vào cái tài thiện xạ của cậu - tất nhiên là không phải với súng trường gây chết người kia, mà chỉ là với cái khẩu gây mê thôi."

Vash gật gù, tỏ ra thoải mái hơn chút, "À, ra thế, hoá ra cậu muốn nhờ vả tôi. Có phải là chuyện về em gái cậu không?... Ừm, tôi cũng có thể hiểu được phần nào. Bây giờ thì cậu muốn tôi giúp gì? Cứ việc nói đi, đừng ngại."

"Anh hai, anh tốt bụng quá," Lili mỉm cười dịu dàng. "Nếu gia đình của Công tử Honda có ý nhờ vả, thì đúng là chúng ta cũng nên giúp đỡ họ thật nhiệt thành."

"Ơ... anh... không, đó chỉ là việc bình thường thôi mà! Anh chỉ giúp cậu ta vì anh thấy việc em gái cậu ta mất tích... có thể ảnh hưởng đến bữa tiệc của Tiểu thư Louise thôi," Vash chối ngay, nhưng rõ ràng là anh ta đang đỏ mặt vì lời khen của Lili. "Thôi, đừng nấn ná ở đây làm gì nữa. Chuyện tìm người còn quan trọng hơn nhiều! Chúng ta mau mau đi thôi!"

"A, vâng ạ," Lili ngoan ngoãn bám theo Vash.

"Hả? Nhưng tôi đã nói cho cậu biết là tôi định nhờ cậu giúp chuyện gì đâu?" Kiku ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi lại thở dài khi thấy Vash và Lili đã đi trước mình. "Chậc, dù sao đó cũng là một kẻ trong nóng ngoài lạnh, _tsundere_ đến phát sợ luôn, thế nên nhiều lúc cũng khó chiều lắm," Anh tự nhủ, rồi không hiểu sao, bỗng dưng lại tưởng tượng "kẻ trong nóng ngoài lạnh" đó mặc đồ của bé Heidi và đang nhảy múa với anh trên núi Alpes - dù đó chỉ là một suy nghĩ thoáng qua thôi và anh liền gạt phắt nó đi.

Jia Long càng lúc càng cảm thấy anh trai mình đang làm những việc khó hiểu. Cậu bèn hỏi anh khi mọi người cùng chạy đuổi theo con Pochi, "Ủa, vậy tại sao anh lại phải nhờ đến Vash vậy?"

"Chậc, chuyện đó anh không thể nói được," Kiku lắc đầu, làm ra vẻ bí ẩn. "Mà em lo đi tìm Pochi đi. A, kia kìa, nó vừa luồn qua cái bàn kia đấy!" Cùng lúc đó Mei-lin liền chạy tới và gọi cún con lại, "Pochi! Mày vẫn đang đi tìm chị Hoa đúng không? Chà, sao mà nó cứ lung tung lòng vòng vậy?" khi thấy Pochi bỗng dừng lại và cứ hít hít, ngửi ngửi cái gì mà ngước mũi lên không trung, rồi lại sủa, "Gâu gâu... âu!" như báo hiệu cho mọi người hãy cùng đi theo nó, trước khi vẫy vẫy cái đuôi và lại tiếp tục chúi mũi đánh hơi.

"Hê, Vash này, cái khẩu súng của cậu hay quá nhể," Young-Soo tò mò. "Có phải súng thật không đấy, daze~?"

Vash liền lấy ra từ trong người mình thêm hai khẩu súng ngắn nữa, đáp, "Tất nhiên là khẩu nào cũng là súng thật. Chỉ có mỗi cái khẩu ngắn này là súng gây mê, tôi mang theo để bắn cho vui thôi. Khẩu súng trường đó là SIG SG 550. Còn đây này khẩu SIG Sauer P226, tôi mang mấy khẩu đi để phòng ngừa có mafia đột nhập, nhưng chưa mở chốt thì chưa bắn được... Ê! cậu đừng đụng vào, nó có đạn thật đấy," Vash gạt cái tay táy máy của Young-Soo ra. "Tôi còn có một khẩu Colt M1911 nữa, nhưng tôi giấu trên người không cho các cậu biết đâu," Vash nhếch mép cười, rồi lẩm bẩm, "Xã hội đen hay thằng nào dám xớ rớ đến gần Lili đều sẽ bị ta xử đẹp hết."

"Em cũng có một khẩu J-frame và SIG Sauer P226 ở đây nữa nè," Lili nhỏ nhẹ nói. Và Young-Soo liền suýt méo mồm khi nghe thấy câu đó.

* * *

Thực sự thì Ngọc Hoa hơi buồn ngủ.

"Này, cậu có biết bây giờ đã là mấy giờ rồi không?" Hoa huých tay hỏi Alfred.

Cũng may là Alfred có đeo đồng hồ, "Mười một giờ rưỡi rồi chị ạ."

"Sao? Đã mười một giờ rưỡi rồi ư?" Hoa giật mình, dụi mắt. "Thảo nào tôi thấy buồn ngủ thế. Ôi, thật là, sao lâu thế nhỉ? Mà... Alfred này, sao từ nãy đến giờ chẳng có ai tìm chúng ta nhỉ? Cả một tiếng người cũng không có để chúng ta la lên cầu cứu nữa," Cô tnói với giọng lo lắng. "Không ai biết là chúng ta đã bị nhốt ở đây thì làm sao chúng ta thoát ra được chứ. Lại còn muộn thế này rồi."

"Không, cái đó thì em không sợ," Alfred cũng dần bơ phờ. "Bởi vì rốt cuộc thì thể nào đến sáng mai, các gia nhân cũng sẽ đến từng phòng nghỉ để thay chăn mền và dọn dẹp đồ đạc; lúc đó chúng ta sẽ có cơ hội được thoát ra khỏi đây. Cái mà em lo nhất hiện tại là chúng ta chẳng có cái gì để ăn lót dạ cả. Làm em đói quá đi, trời ơi!" Cậu nằm phịch xuống giường, giãy giụa. "Đi dạ hội kiểu này thì cũng vui thật, vì được gặp chị; nhưng nếu không có đồ ăn thì chắc em cũng sớm thành ma đói mất! Ở nhà thì nếu đêm tỉnh dậy mà đói thì chắc chắn đã có sẵn thức ăn nhanh trong tủ lạnh rồi; đằng này, bánh trái gì cũng để tuốt ngoài kia... ư hư hư ~! Sao mà ác quá vậy?! Anh hùng cũng cần phải được ăn chứ! Whoa oa oa oa!"

"Chậc, thì cậu cứ từ từ đã nào!" Hoa an ủi. "Nhưng mà cũng thật là, cái cô bạn gái đó... Camilla ấy, bộ cô ấy định bỏ đói cậu thật hả?"

Thế là Alfred liền khóc toáng lên, đập đầu vào gối đầy ân hận, "Huhuhu, em đã biết ngay từ đầu là những kẻ nào không mua hamburger cho em đều là người xấu cả mà! Oa oa oa!"

"Ôi trời, tại sao cậu lại có thể vơ nắm cả đũa, đánh giá người ta bằng việc người ta có cho cậu đồ ăn hay không chứ?" Hoa đánh thở dài thườn thượt, cho dù cô không thể phủ nhận là nếu Camilla có ý định bỏ rơi bạn trai cũ của cô ta ở trong này, để mặc cho cậu ấy trở nên đói khát mà vẫn phải ngồi chờ trong phòng tối chẳng khác gì tù nhân, thì cái chuẩn mực về sự đức hạnh được đo bằng những cột hamburger ních đầy phô mai của Alfred phải nói là cũng có lí. Cô lấy tay ôm trán một lúc, hơi đau đầu vì bị các suy nghĩ cứ tới tấp xông tới và lấn át cơn buồn ngủ, vốn cũng mạnh mẽ không kém và đang ra lệnh cho cô là không được phá hỏng vòng tròn sinh học thường lệ của mình.

Tuy vậy, bên cạnh cô, còn có Alfred vẫn đang mè nheo như con nít.

Cuối cùng Ngọc Hoa đành phải đứng dậy, "Được rồi, được rồi mà. Chẳng lẽ trong căn phòng này người ta không để sẵn một cái gì đó ăn liền sao? Mì gói chẳng hạn? Để tôi đi kiếm cho cậu - nếu đã không có điện rồi thì đành phải ăn khô cho nó qua đỡ cơn đói vậy. Một căn phòng nghỉ thượng hạng có đủ ti vi với nhà tắm như vầy thì chắc cũng phải có cái tủ lạnh nào trữ chút thức ăn cho khách chứ?"

"Ủa? Mì gói?" Alfred chớp chớp mắt. "Ý chị... là cái thứ đồ khô, giông giống như mì ramen mà đóng trong gói đó hả?"

"Ừ, là nó đó," Hoa gật đầu, cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên. "Sao trông cậu lạ lẫm vậy? Là cái... mì gói đó. Sao thế? Trời đất! Chẳng lẽ cậu chưa ăn bao giờ à?"

Không ngờ Alfred lại đáp lại như thế này, "Nhưng... ăn nó làm gì trong khi có mì ramen để ăn rồi ạ? Chắc là nó cũng là phỏng lại mì ramen thôi mà. Em thấy cái mì ramen bán ở nhà hàng Nhật Bản Toshimiya nhìn còn ngon hơn đấy!"

À, phải rồi. Người giàu, nên có ăn mì cũng phải tìm đến nơi sang trọng mà thưởng thức - bây giờ thì Hoa mới nhớ ra đẳng cấp thực sự của Alfred. Ăn nhà hàng mà cứ như đi ăn quán. Quả thật, cái nhà hàng năm sao Toshimiya đó nghe không lạ tai với Ngọc Hoa tí nào cả: nó nổi tiếng khắp thế giới mà, nghe nói ông chủ của chuỗi cửa hàng-khách sạn của cái tập đoàn Toshimiya đó thậm chí còn thành công ở thị trường ở Mỹ và vẫn đang mở rộng sang các nước châu Âu nữa. Chủ tịch của tập đoàn đó là bạn thân chí cốt của bà Honda Chiemi, mẹ anh Kiku; nên ngay từ lúc anh ấy mới lên lớp mười bà Chiemi đã gửi anh ấy đến nhiều tập đoàn lớn để anh ấy tìm hiểu công việc ngoài xã hội và thậm chí là đi làm thêm như một nhân viên bình thường rồi. Thỉnh thoảng, Kiku cũng có mua về mì ramen cho các em ăn nên Ngọc Hoa cũng có nhớ hương vị của nó.

"Tôi biết mà," Hoa thừa nhận, vẻ khâm phục thực sự. "Món ramen ở nhà hàng đó quả là rất, rất tuyệt. Đến nỗi thậm chí ăn nó xong thì sáng hôm sau khi nhìn qua cái gói mì mình vẫn thường hay ăn, tôi đã suýt phát khóc lên luôn ấy. Bởi vì cái món mì gói ăn với nước sôi đó đã mô phỏng quá tệ mùi vị thực sự của ramen."

"Có cái món mì gói đó bây giờ cũng được," Alfred dẩu môi ra, thút thít. "Miễn là em có cái gì bỏ bụng... Híc híc!"

"Ủa? Thế cái hamburger cậu hay ăn đó... có phải là cái loại tôi thường thấy ở McDonald's không vậy?" Hoa lại quay sang hỏi.

"McDonald? Là cái... A! Là cái hãng đó hả!" Alfred thốt lên, rồi bật cười khúc khích. "Vâng, cũng có khi. Nếu đi chơi vòng vòng nhiều quá thì khi mệt em cũng có thể vào tiệm McDonald một chút được. À, mà kì lạ lắm nhé: không hiểu sao, hồi nhỏ sau khi ăn mấy cái scone của anh Arthur là vị giác em lập tức thay đổi. Bỗng dưng em ăn cái hamburger nào cũng thấy nó giống cái hamburger nào - mặc dù bác Francis thì hét rống lên, là bánh hambourgeois của bác làm là ngon tuyệt diệu, hơn hẳn cái hamburger bình dân mà hồi trước em từng thưởng thức.

Lúc còn nhỏ, có lần vì vội quá, mẹ em đã cho em và chị em mỗi đứa ba trăm đô la, và sau đó thì khi cả mẹ lẫn các chú vệ sĩ đều lạc mất tụi em ở chỗ công viên vui chơi; tụi em đói quá hết chịu nổi, phải đi lảng vảng khắp nơi rồi cuối cùng không nghe lời mẹ bảo là không được phép bước chân vào cái cửa hàng xập xệ nào đó mà chỉ được ăn ở những nhà hàng do mẹ chỉ định thôi để đảm bảo sức khoẻ, bèn bước ngay vào cái tiệm có cái chữ M màu vàng nền đỏ to tướng ở phía trước, và tất nhiên đó là tiệm McDonald's," Nói đến đây thì cậu bèn cười toe toét y hệt một đứa trẻ con. "Em quyết định mua một mớ bánh hamburger từ gian hàng đó, còn chị hai thì mua một đống hot dog ở gian hàng Wienerschnitzel bên phía đối diện. Hai đứa cùng ăn cho thoả thích và khi đã no căng bụng rồi thì mới được một bác bảo vệ tìm thấy và trả về với mẹ em. Nhưng chị hai và em đã chơi rất vui với năm trăm đô la còn sót lại, trước khi em phải về Nga cùng với bố và chị ấy thì ở lại Mỹ với mẹ. Từ đó em thích ăn hamburger luôn và thề là sẽ không bao giờ có định kiến gì với tất cả những người làm bánh hamburger đáng yêu nói riêng và thức ăn nhanh nói chung trên thế giới này nữa."

Hoá ra, Alfred tỏ ra thích thú với cái món bánh kẹp thịt kiểu Mỹ đó cũng là vì cái kỉ niệm với chị gái sao?

"Alfred," Hoa chơm chớp mắt. "Cậu..."

"Vâng ạ?" Alfred vui vẻ, nở nụ cười trong sáng và kể câu chuyện vừa rồi không khác gì một đứa trẻ con.

"Cậu và chị gái cậu... đã tiêu một trăm đô la cho cái núi hamburger và hot dog đó sao?" Hoa vẫn không thể tin được.

Alfred nhún vai, "Thực sự là khi được tìm thấy, tụi em vẫn chưa ăn hết và phải nhờ mẹ và các chú bảo vệ ăn hộ cho một ít. Những người bán hàng bỏ các hộp bánh vào trong một cái bọc to tướng để tụi em xách đi cùng với hai ly Coca-Cola loại lớn nhất nữa"

Im lặng một lúc.

"Nè, Alfred," Ngọc Hoa lại gọi. "Lại đây, tôi cho cậu cái này."

"Hả? Sao? Có quà cho em ư? Thế thì hay quá! Đó là cái gì vậy ạ?"

Mặt mày Alfred trở nên tươi tỉnh hơn một chút. Cậu xoè tay ra để đợi cho Ngọc Hoa tặng quà. Thế nhưng, trái ngược với dự tính của cậu, Ngọc Hoa rốt cuộc lại có vẻ hơi xấu hổ, thẹn thùng; và chẳng hiểu vì lí do gì mà hai má cô lại đỏ lên như thế.

"Thực ra, nếu mà tôi cho cậu cái này thì quả là cũng ngượng thật," Hoa nói, và hơi ngoảnh mặt đi chỗ khác; hai tay của cô đan hờ vào nhau - trông giống như một cô gái đang chuẩn bị tỏ tình với một chàng trai cô ấy thầm mến vậy.

Vậy là điều này ngay lập tức thổi phồng lên cho trí tưởng tượng vốn phong phú của Alfred. Cậu suýt há hốc mồm, run run đến mức đứng hình khi nghĩ đến cái tình cảnh mà mình đang vướng phải: ở trên một chiếc giường êm ái, vào lúc đêm khuya và trong một căn phòng tối chỉ có duy nhất hai người: cậu với người cậu thích. Trước mặt của cậu bây giờ là thiên thần tóc đen Ngọc Hoa đang mặc một chiếc váy trắng viền hoa xanh rất thanh nhã, cúi đầu xuống và không dám ngẩng lên để nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của_ Prince Charming_ (Hoàng tử Tóc Vàng của nàng); và với một tư thế e thẹn đến tuyệt vời nàng đã thốt lên khe khẽ những lời sau:

"Em sẽ trao trái tim của mình cho chàng, nhưng em sợ chàng sẽ phản bội em."

Chú thích, đây chỉ là cái mảnh đất tưởng tượng màu mỡ và lí tưởng cho việc trồng dưa bở - à quên, phát huy trí tưởng bở của Alfred và hoàn toàn không liên quan gì đến cái thực tế chúng ta sẽ tiến tới sau đây.

"Em biết mà, chị Hoa!" Alfred liền nhào vô luôn. "Chị cứ yên tâm đi, em thề với chị là em sẽ chịu trách nhiệm!"

"Cái gì vậy?! Tên khùng này!" Hoa nhảy dựng lên. "Bỏ cái tay của cậu ra khỏi người tôi! Cậu đang định làm gì thế? Tôi sẽ đập cho cậu một trận, đồ sàm sỡ! Tránh ra ngay!"

Hình như cái câu vừa rồi không có trong kịch bản, "Ủa? Thế..." Alfred chợt tỉnh ra. "Chị vừa nói là... chị sẽ cho em hôn chị mà?"

"Hơ? Tôi cho cậu hôn tôi hồi nào?!" Hoa ngơ ngác.

"Thì vừa nãy, chẳng phải chị bảo là sẽ rất xấu hổ nếu như trao cho em món quà đó. Nên em tưởng... chị tính tặng cho em một nụ hôn chứ?" Alfred ngây thơ đáp.

Im lặng đúng ba giây.

Ngọc Hoa sắp sửa lấy tay đập lên trán khi nghe thấy Alfred nói điều đó, nhưng trước hết, cô phải bảo thật với cậu cái đã:

"Cậu đang mơ hão cái gì vậy? Ý tôi là tôi tính cho cậu cái này nè!"

Và đập vào mắt Alfred là một cái túi nho nhỏ, xinh xinh, được buộc lại bằng một chiếc nơ màu đỏ và bên trong còn có một lớp vỏ mỏng khác dùng để bọc viên kẹo sôcôla. Nhìn bề ngoài thì đã biết ngay đó không phải một viên sôcôla lấy ra từ trong một hộp kẹo nào đó.

"Ơ, đây là..." Alfred ngỡ ngàng, đón lấy túi kẹo đó từ tay Ngọc Hoa. "Kẹo sôcôla chị tự làm ư?"

Hoa gật đầu.

"Ừ, đúng vậy, là kẹo tôi tự làm đấy... Này! Đừng có nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt đó! Tôi chỉ nói trước cho cậu đỡ mơ tưởng lung tung: là viên kẹo này tôi làm vì phần sôcôla tôi nấu ra bị thừa thôi, chứ không phải... là tôi có ý gì với cậu đâu!" Rồi cô quay mặt đi, giọng nhỏ dần. "Tại thấy cậu rên là đói quá nên tôi mới cho. Hồi chiều khi còn ở lại câu lạc bộ Nấu ăn, tôi đã định làm năm viên kẹo sôcôla cho gia đình mình nhân ngày lễ Valentine, còn tính làm thêm cả bánh gừng nữa - hửm? - không sao đâu, cậu cứ ăn đi! Tôi làm tới tận mười viên sôcôla lận cơ; nhưng những túi kẹo khác có lẽ đã bị bỏ lại hết trong cái cặp đi học của tôi rồi. Mei-lin chắc khi bỏ đồ của tôi vào chiếc túi xách đã lỡ bỏ một túi sôcôla vào đấy, bởi vì ban nãy khi ngồi ở trên cái phòng kia tự dưng tôi lại dở đồ ra và thấy có một bọc kẹo sôcôla bị kẹp giữa khăn mùi soa, và không hiểu sao tôi lại nghịch tay rồi để nó đó vào trong cái túi này."

Ngọc Hoa bèn chỉ ra một chiếc túi ẩn ở đằng sau lớp váy thứ nhất trên bộ váy của cô - khá nông và nhỏ, nhưng được may rất khéo léo, kín đáo và hầu như khi nhìn thoáng qua thì người ta sẽ tưởng là bộ váy dạ hội này không có ngăn túi nào cả. Thực ra, nó vốn được dùng để các quý cô đôi khi có thể bỏ một chút đồ như ít kẹo, hoặc giấy thơm hay bất kì vật dụng linh tinh nhỏ bé nào vào đấy.

Alfred vẫn mải ngắm nghía bọc kẹo sôcôla ấy:

"Oa... cảm ơn chị," Cậu nói, giọng không giấu nổi sự hạnh phúc. "Nhưng mà đáng yêu quá, lại là do chị làm nữa, em không nỡ bóc ra ăn!"

"Ăn thì cứ ăn đi chứ," Hoa nói thẳng. "Chẳng lẽ cậu tính chừa ra đó cho đến khi nào sôcôla chảy nước ra rồi thì mới bóc à? Hay thôi, không ăn thì để tôi cất cho người khác ăn vậy."

"Ấy, khoan, chị từ từ đã! Em ăn, em ăn mà!" Alfred liền giữ khư khư lấy túi kẹo quý giá.

Nói thế thôi, nhưng hai người lại tiếp tục ngồi nhìn cái bọc kẹo đó thêm một lúc nữa.

"Phải rồi, chị Hoa này," Alfred lên tiếng.

"Gì thế? Vẫn chưa ăn à," Hoa nhíu mày hỏi, hình như hai mắt đã hơi lờ đờ.

"Ừ thì... nếu đó chỉ là một viên sôcôla, thế thì sao chị lại bảo là thấy xấu hổ khi tặng nó cho em chứ?" Alfred vẫn chưa hiểu.

"Chậc, bây giờ lại còn hỏi cái câu ngớ ngẩn như thế cơ đấy. Con gái đưa sôcôla cho con trai, mà lại còn nhân dịp Valentine nữa thì không thấy... kì quặc lắm hả?" Hoa nhún vai. "Chẳng phải nó là cái văn hoá phương Tây của cậu sao?"

Alfred lại chơm chớp mắt lần nữa.

"Hở? Cái văn hoá... ý chị là cái trò tặng sôcôla với tặng hoa gì gì đó nhân dịp lễ Tình nhân đó hả? Em tưởng chỉ có bọn trẻ con bốn tuổi mới chơi trò này thôi chứ?"

"Ủa? Thế mọi năm cậu ăn mừng Valentine bằng cái gì?" Hoa ngạc nhiên. "Tôi tưởng là cậu phải có nhiều người tặng quà lắm chứ?"

"Nhưng... Hà, bây giờ nhắc mới nhớ, năm nào em cũng phải đi tiếp khách như thế này cả, và chỉ có mấy cô bạn gái của em là tặng sôcôla cho em thôi. Còn lại, dân thượng lưu ai lại nấu sôcôla cho người khác bao giờ. Họ chỉ đi ăn tiệc là chính thôi," Alfred nhún vai. "Em phải đi ăn tiệc và tiếp khách hộ chị Louise nhiều đến mức thậm chí đến sôcôla cũng không được ăn, rồi cũng quên luôn."

Tự dưng nghe đến đoạn này, Ngọc Hoa có cảm giác hơi buồn buồn về Alfred.

"Vậy ra cũng có người tặng sôcôla cho cậu đó chứ," Cô nói. "Chí ít là mấy cô bạn gái đó cũng còn nhớ tới cậu..."

Alfred liền đáp lại, vẻ cay đắng, "Họ mà nhớ tới em á? Người tặng mấy gói sôcôla cho em không phải là họ đâu, mà là gia nhân của họ đấy. Họ đi tiệc tùng, lựa chọn váy áo nhiều quá nên đâm ra mấy thứ đó giao hết cho quản gia nhà họ rồi. Đâu phải ngẫu nhiên mà năm nào sôcôla cũng ngon thế, không có chỗ nào cháy khét được - trong khi khá nhiều người trong số họ lại là những cô tiểu thư chưa một lần đụng vào chuyện bếp núc. Người nào tệ thì mua sôcôla sẵn, còn người nào tử tế một chút thì còn nhờ đầu bếp làm hộ rồi tự nhận là của cô ấy," Rồi cậu nhếch mép cười. "Cái sôcôla mà Camilla tặng cho em hôm nay cũng là do đầu bếp người Pháp, Maurice Dupont làm. Em biết rõ vụ này mà - bởi vì em đã từng ăn sôcôla ông ta nấu một lần rồi, và đó là quà từ cô bạn gái khác trước đó nữa."

"Sao? Vậy là... một ông đầu bếp đã làm sôcôla cho cả hai cô bạn gái của cậu?" Đến cả Hoa cũng phải ngạc nhiên khi đến đoạn cuối. "Bất ngờ quá nhỉ!"

Và không hiểu sao cả hai lại cùng cười phá lên.

"Hahaha! Thế thì may quá cho cậu còn gì! Ít ra thì ngoài cái vụ nhốt cậu trong buồng tối thì cô Camilla ấy còn đối xử với cậu tốt chán," Ngọc Hoa bèn chọc. "Sợ cậu không ăn nổi sôcôla do đầu bếp khác làm nên đã nhờ đúng cái ông đầu bếp của cô bạn gái cũ để cậu khỏi cảm thấy bị khác khẩu vị đi!"

"Còn nữa, chị không thể tưởng tượng ra cái cảnh khi em ăn cái hộp sôcôla đó đâu," Alfred cũng buồn cười lắm nhưng phải nén lại để kể tiếp câu chuyện. "Lúc em giở gói sôcôla đó ra ăn thử, ngay từ miếng đầu tiên đã em ngờ ngợ ra rồi và tự hỏi không biết là mình đã ăn cái này chưa mà sao nếm nó lại có vị quen quen thế, rồi mới phát hiện ra hình như là Valentine năm trước mình cũng đã từng ăn nó rồi. Thế là em bèn đưa cho hai thằng bạn Giovanni và Nikolai của mình ăn thử xem có đúng không. Thằng Giovanni ăn xong thì chơm chớp mắt, gật gù bảo, "Ờ, hình như tao cũng ăn cái này rồi," còn thằng Nikolai thì cau có bảo, "Sao năm nào tụi tao không có bồ bịch gì, đang mẩm bụng mừng thầm là thoát khỏi ba cái vụ đầu độc bằng cacao này rồi mà lại còn phải dính vào mày với mấy con bạn gái của mày là thế nào nhỉ?" Thế là thằng Giovanni chợt nhớ ra ngay - nó sành ba cái vụ thưởng thức ăn uống này lắm - là đúng vào ngày Valentine tháng hai năm trước, một cô bạn gái khác của em cũng đã nhờ đúng cái ông "Ôi Chúa ơi, Maurice Dupont!" (nó đã thốt lên như thế đấy) này để làm sôcôla tặng cho em.

Rồi, em liền hỏi thằng Giovanni là ngoài cái sôcôla thương hiệu Dupont đó ra nó ăn thêm cái giống gì không mà nhớ nhanh thế. Thì nó liền cốc đầu em một phát, bảo chính là vì năm trước em cũng đã chia sôcôla cho nó với thằng Nikolai ăn một phần; năm nay lại chia ăn tiếp phần nữa nên nó mới phải nhớ chứ sao! Áhahaha!" Và Alfred bèn cười nắc nẻ.

"Ôi trời, hoá ra mấy cậu cũng vui tính quá nhỉ? Haha," Gương mặt của Ngọc Hoa trở nên tươi tắn hơn một chút, tuy vẫn còn có nét mệt mỏi. "Nhưng cũng phải cẩn thận đấy. Nếu có cô nào chơi xấu khiến cho ba cậu ăn nhầm phải sôcôla hết hạn thì khổ đấy."

"Cái đó thì chị không phải lo đâu. Trước khi em ăn cái sôcôla đó là đã có người kiểm tra trước rồi. Chứ sao em lại nỡ đầu độc hai thằng bạn thân nhất của em được - làm người ai lại làm thế," Cậu nói với giọng đùa cợt.

Sau đó, không gian vui vẻ bắt đầu lắng xuống. Giữa Ngọc Hoa và Alfred lại là một sự im lặng nữa:

"Thôi, cậu ăn đi này," Hoa chỉ tay về phía túi kẹo sôcôla, nói. "Xinh thì xinh, cũng phải bóc ra mà ăn thôi kẻo phí công tôi làm đấy."

"Vâng," Alfred gật đầu, nhưng rồi chợt nhớ ra. "Còn chị ăn gì chưa?"

"Tôi chỉ buồn ngủ thôi, chứ không muốn ăn lắm đâu," Hoa tiếp tục díu mắt lại. "Lúc nãy khi ở ngoài phòng khiêu vũ, tôi cũng hơi đói bụng nên có ăn mấy thứ dọn sẵn trên bàn tiệc. Có cả đồ ăn mặn và đồ ngọt nữa, nên bây giờ tôi không đói nữa. Cậu cứ ăn đi..."

"Dạ vâng, sôcôla tự làm thì chắc là... sẽ rất ngon đấy," Alfred lấy tay nâng túi kẹo đó lên, như thể đó là một thứ đồ quý báu lắm vậy. "Chị có muốn ăn một nửa không? Chị Hoa?"

Alfred ngoảnh mặt sang, nhưng không ai trả lời cậu nữa cả. Và trên bờ vai của cậu, có một thiên thần tóc đen đã kiệt sức gục đầu xuống, và rèm mi đã bắt đầu che phủ giấc mơ cho nàng.

* * *

Gần mười hai giờ đêm rồi - nhưng buổi dạ vũ này vẫn đang diễn ra và sẽ chỉ kết thúc vào đúng sáu giờ sáng hôm sau; và trong khi Amelia, cùng với Arthur và Nikolai, đang tức tốc lao dọc qua Hành lang Saint-Eugenie để đến căn phòng số 46 giải cứu cho Alfred thì giữa đường bọn họ lại gặp phải gia đình châu Á - cùng với hai anh em nhà Zwingli là Vash và Lili - có vẻ cũng đang cắm đầu chạy cùng hướng với họ. Cún cưng Pochi đụng độ cún cưng Hanatamago đang dẫn đầu ở phía trước hai nhóm; và trong phút chốc, hai con chó nhỏ chợt dừng lại, hiểu ra ngay là chúng nó đang ở trong một cuộc đua giữa hai đội xem ai về đích nhanh nhất. Hanatamago liếc xéo sang Pochi, còn đôi mắt long lanh của Pochi chợt loé lên một tia sáng, chứng tỏ cả hai đều sẽ không nhượng bộ nhau.

Amelia liền phanh lại, "Gì vậy Hanatamago, sao không chạy nữa?! Ủa, mà còn cái con chó này là gì thế? Kiku, chẳng lẽ cậu lại cũng lấy chó của cậu ra để cạnh tranh với Hanatamago của chúng tôi à?!"

"Hừ, đừng có hiểu lầm," Kiku thở hắt. "Chúng tôi chỉ nhờ Pochi đánh hơi để đi tìm em gái tôi thôi. Chứ chó đực ai lại thèm đi cạnh tranh với chó cái làm gì - làm mất mặt cánh đàn ông lắm! Phải không Pochi?" Anh nói, và Pochi ngay lập tức sủa lên một tiếng đồng tình đối đáp lại tiếng gầm gừ của Hanatamago.

"Ái chà, xem thường con gái quá đấy," Amelia nhếch mép cười. "Thế Công tử Honda muốn đua xem ai là con chó nào sẽ đến đích trước không?"

"Sợ gì chứ? Cô muốn ăn thua đủ với tôi thì cứ việc - nhưng Pochi nhất định sẽ thắng cho mà xem!" Kiku cả quyết.

Cùng lúc đó, Lili cũng quay sang hỏi anh trai mình:

"Anh ơi, thế thì mình sẽ theo đội nào ạ? Đội của chị Amelia hay Đội của anh Kiku?" Cô bé ngây thơ hỏi.

"Em nói cái gì thế? Chúng ta sẽ không theo đội nào hết! Chúng ta sẽ giữ trung lập! Trung-lập!" Vash mạnh mồm tuyên bố, tay vẫn lăm lăm khẩu súng lục gây mê.

Còn cô em gái Mei-lin của gia đình châu Á thì cảm thấy hơi khó hiểu:

"Ủa? Từ từ đã, nếu cho hai con chó chạy đua với nhau, thì đích đến sẽ là ở đâu?" Cô bé tự hỏi.

"Giời ạ! Sao em ngốc thế, daze~? Đích đến của cuộc đua chắc chắn sẽ là cột mốc mà con chó nào cũng muốn vượt lên con kia và cán thẳng tới đó trước tiên rồi, daze~!" Young-Soo trả lời, nhưng nghe chẳng có ích gì cả.

"Hả? Gì kì vậy?" Jia Long thì tỉnh táo hơn nhiều. "Đích nào? Con Pochi nó đang đánh hơi, thậm chí chúng ta còn chưa biết là nó đang định dẫn chúng ta đi đâu để tìm chị Hoa, vậy mà cột mốc với đích đến cái gì ở đây?"

Lời kết luận từ phía bên đội bạn như sau:

"Nhưng mà đội của chúng ta đang đi tìm thằng Alfred, còn đội bên kia thì đang đi tìm bạn gái của cái thằng đó cơ mà?" Arthur chớp chớp mắt.

"Hay là cả thằng Alfred với cái cô Ngọc Hoa đó đang cùng ở một nơi đấy?" Nikolai cũng không hiểu là cái quái gì đang diễn ra ở đây nữa.

Ngay lúc đó, khi hai con chó đã chuẩn bị bước vào một vạch xuất phát vô hình rồi, đội trưởng của cả hai nhóm, Kiku và Amelia, bèn xông lên và thét y hệt như đang thi Pokémon:

"Tiến lên nào Pochi! Hãy cho tất cả thấy sức mạnh của em ngang bằng với độ dễ thương mà em có!" Rồi anh quay lại, "Các em đâu, đuổi theo cổ vũ Pochi!"

"Tiến lên đi Hanatamago! Chị tin là em sẽ để con chó kia phải hít bụi và quạt bay nó ra khỏi đường đua!" Rồi cô cũng quay lại, "Mau lên, đuổi theo tiếp ứng cho Hanatamago!"

Cả thế là cả hai nhóm lại tiếp tục chạy theo hai con chó, vừa chạy vừa hô hào cổ vũ vừa rộ lên những tiếng tạp nham điên cuồng như là, "Cô đang làm cái gì thế hả Amelia? Đồ điên! Gọi hai con chó đó lại đây!" "Kiku, khoan đã! Cái đích đến của hai con chó đó không phải là cái đích mà chúng ta cần!" "Giời ơi! cái gì vậy, daze~? Thế bây giờ chúng ta đang đua hay là đang đuổi theo hai con chó đấy, daze~?" và vân vân làm váng động cả cái hành lang. Người ta bảo dân quý tộc thường có đầu óc để trên mây nên toàn nghĩ ra mấy trò điên - có lẽ cũng có cái đúng.

Nhưng nói chung là cuộc đua chó cũng sớm đến hồi kết thúc khi cả Pochi lẫn Hanatamago cùng cán đến một cái đích: đó là trước cánh cửa của căn phòng số 46 ở dãy phòng nghỉ - lúc này hành lang ở đây đã sáng trưng đèn điện và đèn chùm pha lê nên không còn tối tăm như lúc trước mười một giờ đêm nữa, mặc dù trong các phòng hiện tại vẫn còn trống trơn. Đây là thời điểm mà có một số người, hầu hết là trẻ con hoặc người già, chứ thường không phải là thanh niên hay người lớn, rời khỏi phòng khiêu vũ và xuống đây nghỉ ngơi lấy sức, trước khi tỉnh dậy và ăn thêm một bữa ăn nhẹ vào lúc hai giờ sáng, rồi lại tiếp tục ngủ hoặc lên gian đại sảnh khiêu vũ tiếp đến sáu hoặc bảy giờ sáng ngày mai.

"Sao? Cậu nói đi! Bây giờ ai thắng?" Amelia thở hồng hộc vì phải vừa chạy vừa hét cổ vũ.

"Hoà!" Kiku cũng hết hơi để nói nổi rồi, thậm chí anh còn mệt hơn cả Amelia nữa; nhưng ít ra anh vẫn rất thành thật về thành tích cuối cùng của hai bé cún.

Đến lúc này thì Arthur không thể chịu nổi nữa:

"Mấy người... mấy người bị khùng hết rồi à!" Anh nhảy dựng lên. "Việc chính của chúng ta đâu phải là ba cái thứ này, mà là thằng Al với con bạn gái của nó đấy chứ!"

"Hả? Đúng rồi!" Bây giờ thì Amelia mới sực nhớ ra. "Thằng Alfred, thế mà tôi quên tiệt!"

"Cô thì lúc nào chẳng quên! Bây giờ thì tính sao đây hả?!" Arthur gầm lên mà trong khi chính anh cũng đã quên ngước mắt lên nhìn cái tấm bảng số trên cửa phòng nghỉ.

"Anh cứ từ từ đã nào! Chuyện đâu còn có đó... Mà tại sao lúc nào anh cũng phải gắt lên với tôi thế hả? Đồ đàn ông thô lỗ!" Amelia cũng giãy nảy lên không kém, gào to quá khiến cho Nikolai ở bên cạnh định nói, "Ê, hai anh chị ơi, đúng phòng số 46 ở đây nè," nhưng không thể lọt đến tai họ được bởi vì bị những tiếng cãi cọ lấn át.

Còn Kiku há hốc mồm, hoảng hốt, "Đúng rồi, Ngọc Hoa! Không xong rồi! Pochi, Ngọc Hoa đâu?!" Thế là cún con kẹo sữa bèn với với, đập đập hai chân trước của mình vào cái cửa phòng nghỉ và vẫy đuôi sủa, "Gâu gâu!"

"Ý mày nói... là chị Hoa ở trong này à?! Nhưng đây là một căn phòng nghỉ mà, daze~?" Young-Soo kinh ngạc.

"Có thể đúng là nó rồi! Ngọc Hoa, Ngọc Hoa ơi! Em có ở trong này không?!" Kiku đập cửa thình thịch.

Mei-lin nhìn về phía cái ổ khoá điện tử, "Hình như cửa bị khoá rồi! Vậy là... chị Hoa đã bị nhốt ở trong này từ nãy đến giờ ư? Chị ơi!"

"Có cần tôi phải phá cửa ra bằng cái này không?" Vash hỏi, và lần này bèn đưa ra không phải chiếc súng gây mê vô hại của mình và là khẩu SIG Sauer P226. Tuy vậy cả bốn anh em người châu Á đã há hốc mồm, quay mặt lại chỗ cậu bạn Thuỵ Sĩ và đồng loạt réo lên, "Không! Cậu đang nghĩ cái gì thế?! Bỏ ngay cây súng xuống!" "Súng ống gì ở đây, nghe nguy hiểm thế, daze~! Chỉ là một cánh cửa thôi mà, daze~! Nhân tiện, vì tôi đã phát minh ra cái khẩu SIG Sauer P226 đó và cả cánh cửa này nên tôi nghĩ là tôi sẽ mở nó nhanh cái véo thôi, daze~!" "Anh định làm cái gì thế? Đã không mở được thì đừng có mà khua chân múa tay! Và đừng có đụng vào cái ổ khoá đó kẻo nó cũng hỏng là hết có đường mở cửa luôn ấy!" "Thế rốt cuộc thì chìa khoá đâu? Không có chìa khoá thì mở bằng niềm tin à?" "Thì cứ để anh thử xem nào, daze~!" "Jia Long, kẹp chặt anh ấy lại!" Và rầm, inh, bốp! - đó là tiếng dậm chân quá mạnh xuống sàn nhà và tiếng vung chân và kéo tay, có cả tiếng đập lưng vào tường của Jia Long và Young-Soo nữa.

Đúng là loạn.

"Anh hai ơi, em cũng nghĩ chúng ta không nên dùng súng phá cửa đâu," Lili khuyên Vash. "Lỡ như cánh cửa được thiết kế để chống đạn, rồi lỡ có ai đó ở bên kia bị trúng đạn thì không tốt lắm đâu anh ạ."

"Ờ, em nói cũng phải," Vash nói, và thả khẩu SIG Sauer P226 có lắp đạn thật của mình xuống. "Dù sao thì bắn ở cự li gần thế này cũng hơi nguy hiểm."

Tiếng la hét phía ngoài cửa vọng vào cả bên trong, cho dù xung quanh đều là bốn tường cách âm, và Alfred, cũng giống như Ngọc Hoa, đã bắt đầu mệt mỏi và buồn ngủ, cứ gật lên gật xuống trong khi bên vai trái vẫn còn đỡ Ngọc Hoa. Tiếng vọng đó khiến cho cậu như nửa tỉnh nửa mê, chốc chốc lại cứ nghe thấy có ai đó đang gọi mình, nhưng rồi lại không thể tỉnh táo được.

"Ừm... này, Alfred," Hình như Ngọc Hoa cũng nghe thấy ai đó đang la hét ở bên ngoài, nhưng không được rõ lắm và qua được những bức tường cách âm thì đó chỉ còn là những tiếng vang lờ mờ nào đó. Cô lay lay tay của Alfred, khe khẽ nói, "Có phải... là có người bên ngoài không?"

"Sao? Sao cơ?... Có người bên ngoài à?" Thực sự thì Alfred giống như đang lả đi hơn là buồn ngủ. Cậu đói quá, và đã gần như díu mắt lại.

Ở bên ngoài, Jia Long thấy lâu quá định lấy chân phá cửa, nhưng Mei-lin vội ngăn em mình ngay lập tức:

"Em đừng làm thế! Cánh cửa này chắc lắm đấy!"

Jia Long sốt ruột, "Nhưng không làm thế thì làm sao cứu chị Hoa ra được? Chẳng lẽ phải gọi Tiểu thư Bonnefoy bây giờ sao? Có khi đến cả cô ấy cũng không có chìa khoá!"

Ngay lúc đó Nikolai lên tiếng:

"Xin lỗi, các cậu tránh ra một lát đi," Cậu xông tới và lấy tay hẩy giữa Jia Long và Mei-lin. Chợt, khuỷu tay bên phải của Nikolai chạm vào người Mei-lin, và cậu liền nhìn xuống cô gái người Đài Loan nhỏ bé đang tròn mắt ra nhìn mình khi ấy: trên chiếc đầm dạ hội bouffant màu hồng của Mei-lin thực chất là có hai lớp, với bên ngoài là lớp áo choàng qua vai, ngắn tới cổ tay được làm thành từng tầng như kẹo bông từng lớp bằng vải tuyn màu hồng nhạt, còn bên trong là lớp váy không tay được làm bằng vải tơ taffeta màu hồng rực rỡ. Nikolai ban đầu không nhận ra có cái gì đó đang lấp lánh đằng sau lớp áo choàng vải tuyn và được gắn lên lớp áo lụa kia, nhưng sau một hồi thì cậu mới nhìn ra được, đó dường như là một chiếc huy hiệu hình hoa mơ, biểu tượng cho một dòng tộc quý phái nào đó mà Nikolai trông thấy rất quen.

Đến Mei-lin cũng nhận ra là hình như Nikolai đang nhìn mình hơi kĩ, "Ơ... xin lỗi Công tử?" Cô ngơ ngác hỏi, nhưng rồi cậu liền ngoảnh mặt quay đi.

Kiku vẫn đang đập cửa rầm rầm, "Ngọc Hoa! Em có ỏ trong đó không?! Trả lời tụi anh đi!"

"Ấy! Khoan đã, hình như là..." Amelia cãi nhau với Arthur một hồi xong, giờ mới nhận ra là cô cần phải đi cứu em trai mình. "Ê! Đúng rồi! Phòng số 46!"

"Thôi chết! Thằng Alfred!" Arthur cũng sực tỉnh và lao về phía cánh cửa y như Kiku. "Nhóc con Alfred! Mày có ở trong đấy không hả?! Trả lời anh cái!"

Và hai con chó Pochi và Hanatamago cùng thi nhau sủa gâu gâu làm ầm ĩ cả hành lang.

"Được rồi, anh hai đứng ra để em còn bẻ khoá nào," Nikolai lấy con găm của mình và hẩy tay Kiku ra.

"Cái gì? Cậu đang tính làm gì vậy?" Kiku ngạc nhiên.

"Anh khỏi phải lo đi, thằng này là chuyên gia đột nhập nhà tôi mà," Amelia nói. "Này, mày có chắc là bẻ chốt được không đấy Nick?"

"Chưa thử thì làm sao biết được," Nikolai nhún vai, và bằng một cách nào đó người ta thường hay gọi là "bí mật quân sự" cậu ta đã ra sức đẩy con dao găm đang cắm vào chốt cửa.

Bỗng, có tiếng Cạch! - nhưng cánh cửa vẫn chưa được mở ra, làm cho Kiku mừng hụt. Nikolai dùng chân đá cửa và xoay con dao, trong kì vọng và sự chờ đợi căng thẳng của mọi người được chừng ba đến bốn giây thì liền có tiếng tru tréo lên của một cái còi báo hiệu chống trộm!

"Trời đất ơi! Cái gì thế, daze~?!" Young-Soo hét lên vì giật mình và cùng anh trai với hai đứa em bất chợt nhìn lên trần nhà. Amelia và Arthur cũng ngẩng đầu lên, và nhìn thấy đó đúng là một chiếc máy thông báo chống trộm cắp đang vừa kêu eo éo ầm ĩ vừa toả đèn hiệu đỏ dượt khắp khu hành lang, được khởi động lên bởi vì chốt cửa bị phá hoại đã thông báo đến cho máy tính chủ là có kẻ đang dùng dao găm quân đội để tìm cách đột nhập vào phòng nghỉ dành cho khách.

Chiếc máy đó cất lên những lời sau đây, với giọng nói khàn khàn của một người đàn bà, "Các vị đã đột nhập vào Biệt thự Hoa Hồng. Các vị đã đột nhập vào phòng nghỉ của khách. Các vị phải lùi lại ngay, hoặc chúng tôi sẽ báo cho vệ sĩ và cảnh sát bắt các vị lại. Vũ khí để chống những kẻ đột nhập sẽ bắt đầu trong vòng - " và Đoàng! Choang! một phát, chiếc đèn hiệu điên rồ đó vỡ tan tành thành từng mảnh.

* * *

Alfred đang ngồi trong phòng, ngủ quên và tựa vào thành giường cùng với Ngọc Hoa thì bỗng giật mình:

"Ủa? Vừa rồi..." Alfred ngơ ngác, rồi lay lay Ngọc Hoa, "Chị ơi, hình như là có tiếng nổ súng phải không?"

"Hả? Nổ súng cái gì...?" Mắt của Ngọc Hoa nhắm tít lại. "Tôi chẳng nghe thấy cái gì cả... Hả?! Nổ súng á?!" Rồi cô cũng giật mình nhỏm dậy theo.

Ở bên ngoài cửa phòng:

"Thế là hết làm phiền người khác được rồi nhé," Vash đắc ý nói, và mấy người còn lại liền há hốc mồm nhìn cái đèn tín hiệu, rồi quay mặt sang nhìn cậu. Trên tay của Vash bây giờ đang là khẩu súng trường SIG SG 550, vừa được dùng để bắn thẳng về phía cái đèn báo hiệu.

Em gái của Vash, Lili bèn nói với giọng dịu dàng, khâm phục một cách rất chân thành, "Anh hai thật tốt bụng. Vì lo rằng đèn báo hiệu sẽ làm phiền mọi người, nên anh đã quyết định dùng súng bắn nó."

"Ơ... không! Em đang nói cái gì thế?" Vash đỏ mặt, chối ngay. "Chẳng qua... là cái đó cũng làm phiền anh thôi! Chứ anh có quan tâm đến cái chuyện cái đèn đó sẽ làm inh tai nhức óc người khác đâu!"

Những người khác, ngoại trừ Nikolai đang hì hục bẻ khoá ra, thì vẫn há hốc mồm.

Chợt, cái tiếng đàn bà khàn khàn ban nãy của cái đèn tín hiệu vẫn còn, "Bravo! Bắn hay lắm!" Và tất cả mọi người đều giật mình quay lại nhìn nó, cả Vash cũng phản xạ rất nhanh, chuẩn bị sẵn súng trường để tiếp tục bắn. Nhưng cái giọng đó lạ nói những lời này, "Tài thiện xạ đỉnh cao, chỉ cần một viên đạn mà có thể bắn thẳng vào đèn tín hiệu mà không trật ra chỗ khác được, lại còn sử dụng khẩu SIG SG 550 để hạ gục đối tượng - rất có thể đây chính là Công tử Vash Zwingli của dòng tộc Zwingli đến từ Thuỵ Sĩ. Nếu quả đúng là Công tử, thì xin mời Công tử hãy cho chúng tôi kiểm tra danh tính ở chiếc máy phía bên trái để thoát mã chương trình chống đột nhập."

"Ôi... Trời!" Kiku suýt không thốt nên lời khi bỗng thấy có một chiếc máy kiểm tra danh tính nhỏ xuất hiện ở ngay bên cạnh bức tường ban nãy. Vash Zwingli phải ấn cả dấu vân tay, rồi quét mắt, lấy một sợi tóc trên đầu và cất giọng, nói tên cậu vào bộ phận ghi âm của chiếc máy đó để hoàn thành chương trình thoát mã. Nhưng cái kiểu ngạc nhiên của Kiku thực chất là đang nhớ lại quá khứ mình từng ở nhà với mẹ, và đôi lúc cũng phải phát bó tay vì các thiết bị xung quanh nhà mình.

"Chậc, chị Louise thật chẳng khác gì mẹ của anh Kiku," Jia Long lẩm bẩm. "Hồi em đi sang Nhật Bản thăm anh cũng vậy, lỡ chân đá bay thiết bị chống trộm rồi tụi nó cũng hoan hô này nọ, bảo em nhất định là Wang Jia Long nên mới có ngón đá hay thế; rồi cũng có ba cái trò nhận dạng này. Đúng là phiền phức thật." Trong khi Young-Soo thì cười như thể đó là chuyện vui lắm vậy, "Hề, nhà anh cũng có mấy cái món tương tự này. Nhưng mà đến giữa chừng nếu mà nó phát hiện ra em là người quen, thì em sẽ bị đưa đến phòng để vệ sĩ nhận dạng thông qua một đường hầm không biết tự dưng ở đâu xuất hiện, daze~! Thế nên lâu lâu phá tan tành một cái gì đó rồi đi cầu trượt xuống phòng nhận dạng cũng vui; mấy người đó lại hỏi, "Trời đất! Lại là Cậu chủ hả?" trông ngạc nhiên phát tội luôn, daze~. Mà nhân tiện, chính anh là người đã nghĩ ra ba cái trò này đấy nhé, daze~!"

Cuối cùng, chiếc máy nói, "Chúc mừng Công tử Vash Zwingli đã thoát mã thành công! Cậu không cần tới phòng nhận dạng nữa. Xin cảm ơn và hẹn gặp lại!"

"Chúng ta càng ngày càng điên rồ giống người châu Âu," Kiku thở phào, ngán ngẩm nói.

* * *

Thế nhưng ở bên ngoài gian đại sảnh, ngay cả khi tiếng nhạc dành cho điệu _Schottische_ đã vang lên và mọi người đang say sưa cười nói, khiêu vũ dưới ánh sáng của những chiếc đèn chùm pha lê sang trọng, người ta vẫn nghe thấy tiếng nổ súng đáng ngờ từ phía đâu đó dội về. Họ bắt đầu lo sợ.

"Cái gì thế? Ông có nghe tiếng gì không?" Một quý ông hỏi. "Dường như tôi nghe có người vừa nổ súng?"

Dẫu vậy, không phải bất cứ ai cũng nghe thấy tiếng động này; các vị quan khách chỉ dừng lại và bắt đầu kháo nhau khi người này truyền tai nhau người kia, nhất là các quý bà, quý cô thì tỏ ra bối rối vô cùng; còn những người đàn ông thì vẫn bình tĩnh và ngước nhìn xung quanh, như đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó giật gân đúng như bản tính mạnh mẽ của họ.

"Sao? Súng ư? Chẳng lẽ là một tên khủng bố nào đó?" "Ôi Chúa ơi, bà làm tôi sợ đấy!" "Chà, thời đại này mà còn ba cái trò đấu súng nữa ư? Tôi cam đoan với ông là không có đâu! Chắc chắn lại là một cái trò lố bịch nào đó nữa - cho dù nó cũng khiến tôi cảm thấy giải trí đấy!" "Thế thì họ định làm gì với mấy khẩu súng đó? Tôi đã bảo ở Thuỵ Sĩ lắm kẻ điên cầm súng lắm mà! Có thể một tay cựu quân nhân bị loạn thần kinh nào đó đã xông vào đây chăng? Không, không... kĩ thuật chống đột nhập tân tiến thì tân tiến chứ! Tôi đã đến Mỹ và ba cái vụ kiểm soát súng đã làm tôi muốn thót tim rồi, chẳng lẽ tôi lại phải về EU?" "Ông có cần phải bị kích động tới mức đó không? Từ từ đã nào. Có tay khủng bố nào mà lại muốn tấn công Thuỵ Sĩ cơ chứ? Điều này sẽ bị cả thế giới lên án!" "Ông nghĩ thế nào về lệnh kiểm soát súng ở Mỹ và ở Thuỵ Sĩ?" "Chúng tôi rõ ràng là văn minh và biết tự kiềm chế hơn là cái bọn bợm say rượu ở Tân Thế giới, thưa các quý ông!" "Không, ông nghĩ như thế nào về cái châu lục văn minh của ông ấy chứ?... _Les États Unis_* (Hợp Chúng Quốc Hoa Kì) vẫn còn tốt chán so với cái bọn đầu trọc đầu đinh bắn người và buôn súng lậu chỗ các ông!" "Bố mẹ ơi, cái gì vậy ạ? Con sợ lắm!" "Em yên đi nào, đi dạ hội mà sao cứ khóc lóc thế?"

Trong lúc đó, ông Wang Yao đang đi khắp phòng khiêu vũ cùng với cái mặt nạ Venice hình cánh bướm mới được quản gia nhà Bonnefoy đưa cho, thì bỗng đụng phải một người cao lớn, tóc bạch kim cũng đeo mặt nạ nữa.

"Ủa?" Yao gỡ mặt nạ ra. "Là Ivan à, aru?"

"Hơ? Là Yao à?" Ivan cũng gỡ mặt nạ ra. "Thế ra thằng Kolya... Thôi, em ở đây là tốt rồi. Mà khoan, em đang làm gì ở đây?"

"Em đang đi tìm con em. Còn anh, anh làm gì ở đây?" Yao hỏi lại.

"Ờ, thì anh cũng đang đi tìm con anh," Ivan đáp. Và hai người bỗng chốc như khựng lại, nhưng vẫn chưa nhận ra điều quan trọng nhất.

Xin được nhắc lại thông báo cho các quý vị biết, là có nổ súng. Và không những chỉ có Công tử Emil lẫn Tiểu thư Angelique Faure, người đang ngồi trên hai chiếc ngai vàng như Hoàng tử và Công chúa chủ trì buổi dạ hội, là lo lắng cho việc này; mà còn có cả một toán những nhà quý tộc quyền uy khác đang lảng vảng ở sân trước lẫn sân sau của buổi tiệc cũng ngờ vực không kém. Tuy nhiên, phần đông trong số họ sau đó cũng quyết định là cóc quan tâm đâu bởi vì còn đang bận việc khác.

Công tử Emil Steilsson bèn nhìn cây bút trên tay mình.

"Đó không phải là một cây bút bình thường đâu," Cậu nhớ lại lời của chị Louise đã nói với mình qua điện thoại. "Đây thực chất là một cái công tắc dùng cho trường hợp nguy cấp nhất. Chị đã định đưa cho anh Mikkel của em, nhưng rồi lại nghĩ em cần cây bút này hơn bởi vì chính em sẽ chỉ trì bữa tiệc này. Nhớ cho kĩ lời chị, là trong trường hợp khẩn cấp nhất khi em nghĩ cả buổi vũ hội đã bị rối loạn quá mức rồi, hãy sử dụng nó. Không sao, nó không nguy hiểm chết người đâu!"

Cậu ngước mắt lên, quan sát phần đông các vị khách và cánh truyền thông đang rộ lên tin về một cuộc nổ súng, hay một tay khủng bố, rồi cúi xuống, nhìn ngắm cây bút và ngẫm nghĩ chuyện gì đó một lát.

"Emil, cậu làm sao vậy?" Angelique hỏi. "A, cái đó... Cậu định sử dụng nó à?"

Thế là Emil bèn quay sang Angelique, đôi mắt ánh lên một nét gì đó rất thuyết phục.

"Quản gia Laurent này," Cậu gọi. "Ông biết bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi không?"

"Dạ thưa Công tử, còn ba phút nữa thôi là kim đồng hồ sẽ chỉ đúng mười hai giờ ạ," Ông Laurent nói.

Rồi cậu lại ngẩng đầu lên lần nữa, nhìn thẳng vào một mớ hỗn độn những tiếng người lo âu hãi hùng trước mặt mình, tự tin nói:

"Vậy thì hãy báo cho tôi biết khi hết ba phút đó, nhé."

* * *

Nikolai vẫn đang mải miết dùng chiếc dao găm của mình để bẻ khoá cửa phòng, nhưng có vẻ là chiếc cửa sắp bật tung ra rồi - bởi vì khi dùng chân đá xộc cánh cửa đó, cậu có cảm giác giống như tất cả các bộ phận trong thân khoá hay lõi chìa tự động đều đã bị bung ra hay trượt về chỗ cũ, và cánh cửa liền bắt đầu hơi rung lên khi bị mình cố dùng chân đẩy thật mạnh ra một lần nữa.

Rầm! Ầm...ầm! - Nhưng ở bên trong, Alfred khi nửa mê nửa tỉnh đã nghe thấy những tiếng động khả nghi càng lúc càng lớn dần. Vừa nãy là tiếng còi báo động, sau đó là tiếng đập cửa mỗi lúc một lớn, và những tiếng xốn xang mà cậu cảm thấy rất lạ như có một toán người đang giằng co nhau, la hét ầm ĩ ở ngoài kia. "Hoa ơi! Nếu có trong đó thì em hãy trả lời anh đi!" "Anh cứ bình tĩnh đã nào, có thằng Nick nó phá cửa hộ mà sao còn cứ đập cửa thế?" "Tôi đập cửa vậy chỉ là sợ ngộ nhỡ trong đó không phải em tôi mà là ai khác thì nguy to!" "Không, anh ạ, em chỉ ngại là không có ai trong đó. Sao mà thấy im ắng dữ luôn." "Ừ, công nhận im hơi lặng tiếng thật. Nếu mà có thằng Alfred ở trong đó thì nó phải rú lên từ lâu rồi chứ? Hay là bọn nó đang ngủ?" "Hả? Cái gì? Alfred nào?" "Thì là thằng Alfred?" "Nó cũng ở đây á?!" "Ừ!" "Gì kì vậy? Tôi tưởng trong đây có mỗi em gái tôi? Hoá ra từ nãy đến giờ mấy người ở đây là vì có cái tay Alfred ở trong đó á?... Ôi mẹ ơi, không! Chẳng lẽ hắn ta đã giở trò xằng bậy với em gái tôi, rồi nghe thấy tiếng tôi đập cửa, hắn ta sợ quá bèn bịt miệng em ấy lại rồi giết em ấy để phi tang chứng cứ, trước khi chuồn êm ra ngoài bằng cửa sổ rồi hả?!" Im lặng một lúc. "Anh đang nói cái gì thế?! Trí tưởng tượng của anh phong phú quá đấy Kiku! Em trai tôi trong mắt anh xấu xí đến thế sao?!" "Chậc, thì anh ấy đang nghĩ đến cái câu chuyện về năm anh em bất hạnh phải sống trong nhà của _Bluebeard_ và ông bố độc ác của họ, cuối cùng thì tuy có bốn anh em chạy thoát, người chị cả của họ lại chết thảm trên cánh đồng hoang vu vì bị một tay trai quyến rũ rồi bị ruồng bỏ và sát hại ấy mà, daze~! Mà nhân tiện, chính em là người đã nghĩ ra cái chuyện đó đấy, daze~!" Tất cả những tiếng la hét inh ỏi và nói chuyện liền lặng yên thêm một lúc nữa. Rồi Rầm, Ầm! "Mấy người nói chuyện nhiều quá làm em không những mệt tay mà còn mệt tai nữa đấy, nhưng câu chuyện vừa rồi cũng vui..." "Vui cái đầu mày ấy Nick! Này, này tôi nói cho anh biết nhá..." "Thì sao? Đúng quá rồi còn gì?!" "Thôi đủ rồi đấy hai người!" và vân vân.

Nhưng Alfred lại không hề nghe thấy tiếng của Vash và Lili Zwingli bên ngoài:

"Anh hai ơi, anh đang làm gì vậy ạ?" Lili hỏi.

"À, anh đang mở mã của cái căn phòng đó. Hình như phòng bị cúp điện," Tay Vash liên tục nhấp vào cái máy nhận dạng ban nãy. "Em có để ý thấy cái khoá thẻ từ ở bên ngoài không? Nếu như em không có thẻ tự động, thì phòng sẽ không có điện được. Nên anh phải nhập mã để mở điện cho căn phòng đó," Vash giải thích.

Thế là Lili bèn nói, "Anh hai, anh thật tốt bụng. Vì lo rằng mọi người vào phòng sẽ không có đèn điện, nên anh đã ở đây nhập mã để mở hệ thống điện cho họ."

"Hả? Cái... cái gì?!" Vash liền như bị giật thót. "Không phải thế đâu! Chuyện là... chẳng qua anh chỉ sợ trong đó có thể không phải là người chúng ta cần tìm, mà là một tay đầu trộm đuôi cướp, hay khủng bố đang lẩn trốn gì gì đó thì nguy hiểm lắm! Hắn núp ở trong bóng tối, chúng ta đang ở ngoài sáng thế này thì khó đối phó lắm! Chứ không phải là do anh nghĩ ngợi gì cho họ đâu! Hoàn toàn không hề!"

Nhưng hai con chó Pochi và Hanatamago đã sủa lên vài tiếng, "Gâu gâu! Gâu gâu...âu!" như thể đang muốn nói, "Chà, Công tử Vash lại thẹn thùng nữa rồi."

"Nhân thể, mấy cái con chó đó là gì thế?" Vash nhìn xuống hỏi.

"Đó là Pochi và Hanatamago, dễ thương không anh?" Lili ngọt ngào nói, hai tay ôm những chú cún vào lòng và cưng nựng. "Em rất, rất thích chúng đấy. Chúng bé xíu à, lại còn rất khôn nữa; giống y như mấy chú chó mà anh đã vẽ trong tập cho em."

"Thế... thế à?" Vash đỏ mặt. "Ừ, em nói cũng đúng. Nhưng mà chúng ta nên tập trung vào chuyện chính - à không, anh nói đùa đấy, em đừng buồn! Anh nghĩ chúng ta có thể vuốt ve chúng một chút cũng được... nếu em muốn."

Không lẽ là bữa tiệc này có khủng bố đột nhập và bọn chúng đang đánh nhau với các quan khách bên ngoài sao?

"Mà sao... bọn khủng bố nói chuyện gì mà nghe lạ thế nhỉ? Có cả Bluebeard rồi gì gì đó ở đây?" Alfred chơm chớp mắt, chợt hồi tỉnh và thoát ra khỏi các giấc mơ có hoạt cảnh y như xi-nê của mình. Cậu lay lay Ngọc Hoa: "Chị ơi, hình như bên ngoài có khủng bố!"

"Hả? Khủng bố nào?" Hoa uể oải, mơ màng phẩy tay. "Cậu lại nằm mơ thấy mình là cảnh sát bắt cướp à? Để yên cho tôi ngủ, rồi bớt xem ba cái phim hành động của cậu đi... - Hả? Cái gì mà...?"

Bỗng, ẦM! một tiếng thật lớn và kinh khủng, làm chấn động cả cái sàn nhà từ bên ngoài rung cả vào bên trong. Liền lúc đó, hệ thống điện chợt được mở lại và phòng số 46 chợt sáng trưng ánh đèn!

"Đá được đấy Jia Long!" Mei-lin reo lên.

"Ừ! Nhưng chưa mở được cửa, cậu có cần tôi đá thêm một phát nữa không?" Chính Jia Long là người vừa dùng Kungfu để đá cửa. "Từ từ đã!" Nikolai lại tiếp tục.

Hoa vẫn cảm thấy đầu mình nặng trịch, nhưng rõ ràng là cô đã bật dậy rồi, "Hả? Cái gì vậy? Động đất à?!" "Em không biết! Chị Hoa, chị đừng sợ, có em ở đây!" Và Alfred bèn kéo tay Ngọc Hoa lại.

"Nhưng sao mà đèn điện tự dưng sáng trưng lên thế này? Trời đất ơi, ai ở ngoài đó đập cửa rầm rầm thế?!"

"Chị cúi xuống đi! Có thể là bọn khủng bố đấy! Không đùa đâu - vừa nãy em còn nghe thấy có ai nổ súng!"

Một loạt những tiếng lịch kịch và phá cửa lại vang lên, "Khủng bố nào kia chứ?!... Không được, cậu đang làm gì vậy hả?!" Hoa cũng hét lên, nhưng Alfred đã kịp chồm lên người cô, "Chị cứ yên tâm đi, áo của em chống được đạn! Bọn chúng sẽ không thể làm gì chị đâu, chị cứ nằm yên đấy!" "Hay là chui xuống gầm giường?" "Không được đâu, gầm giường chỗ này không đủ rộng! Từ từ đi, chắc trên đầu giường phải có trang bị súng! Đây rồi, khẩu Colt M1911! May mà em có trữ đạn trong người!" "Cái gì cơ?! Súng á? Sao nó lại ở đây hả?!" "Thì tất nhiên, đây là Thuỵ Sĩ mà chị. Từ từ đã, trùm chăn vào đi, để bọn chúng có vào thì em còn biết đường đánh bất ngờ!" "Vậy ra mấy cái phim Hollywood của cậu là thật đó hả?!"

Và Alfred bèn trùm kín chăn bông lên người mình, trong khi vẫn đang đè lên Ngọc Hoa và ôm cô ở bên dưới, ánh mắt rất tập trung và chờ đợi.

Tuy nhiên những tiếng động kì dị càng lúc càng rõ nét hơn; Alfred và Ngọc Hoa, cho dù bị trùm chăn vẫn có thể ngờ ngợ ra hai giọng đang cãi cọ nhau ngay trước cửa, "Cô tưởng thằng em của cô là quý báu lắm ấy! Con em tôi nó còn trong sáng, thế mà lại dính phải cái loại như em cô..." "Anh có vẻ thích nhục mạ thằng Alfred nhỉ? Chúng ta còn chưa biết em của anh là cái loại con gái kiểu gì mà lại đồng ý đi ở chung phòng nghỉ với Alfred đâu đấy!"

"Ủa? Hình như đó là..." Alfred nhỏm dậy

"Gì kì vậy? Có phải là..." Ngọc Hoa vén chăn lên.

Rồi RẦM...ẦM! thêm một cú thật lớn nữa - Lần này thì cửa phòng mở ra thật rồi! Khỏi cần phải nói là ở ngoài mọi người đã mừng như thế nào. Và, "Thôi đi hai người! Cửa mở được rồi kìa!" Arthur la lên.

"Hả? Được rồi sao?! Ngọc Hoa!" Kiku mừng rỡ liền chạy ngay vào đầu tiên, cùng với Amelia cũng sốt sắng chẳng kém, "Al! Mày có ở đây không đấy!" Trong lúc đó, Young-Soo và Mei-lin cũng hò reo phấn khích, "Hoan hô! Làm tốt lắm mọi người!" "Nhân tiện, chính tôi là người đã sáng tạo ra cả cái ổ khoá lẫn con dao găm lẫn cái ngón Kungfu đó đấy nhé, daze~!" "Anh làm gì được ngoài việc đứng đó phá tan tành cái khoá tự động hả Young-Soo?"... rồi đập đập vào vai để khích lệ Jia Long và Nikolai, hai thành viên đang mệt lử đến nỗi phải xụi lơ, ngồi bệt xuống sàn và, trong một khoảnh khắc của tình bằng hữu, hai người đã mỉm cười với nhau, "Cậu làm tốt lắm đấy! Con dao găm đó đúng là bẻ chốt kinh thật." "Không, cái đòn chân của cậu ban nãy mới ghê chứ."

Thế là Alfred liền tung cái chăn bông trắng ra và vứt khẩu Colt M1911 xuống sàn:

"Lạy Chúa, đúng là chị hai rồi!" Cậu mừng rỡ kêu lên.

"Anh Kiku! Em ở đây!" Và đó là Ngọc Hoa, không khỏi vui mừng khi được gia đình tới cứu.

Nhưng cả Alfred lẫn Ngọc Hoa đều đã quên béng mất là họ đang ở trong một tư thế gây hiểu lầm chí tử. Và khi Kiku với Amelia chạy vọt vào, quay đi quay lại rồi cũng ngoảnh mặt về chỗ tiếng gọi thân thương đang vang lên gọi tên họ thì đập vào mắt họ đã là một cảnh tượng khiến cho họ đang vui vẻ cuồng cuống, thì bỗng chốc lại đứng hình và như bị hoá đá ngay tại chỗ. Kiku trố mắt ra, còn Amelia thì há hốc mồm.

"Chị hai! Sao chị tìm được em - Ơ?" Alfred chuẩn bị bật dậy thì tự dưng lại dính phải cái phốt là như đang làm những chuyện phản bội lại niềm tin của cả Chúa lẫn chị gái, dẫn dắt con gái nhà lành đến chỗ cấm đoán và điệu này thì cậu ta tiêu đời rồi - nhất là đối với Honda Kiku, người anh trưởng của gia đình đầy tinh thần trách nhiệm và thương yêu và vẫn đang đứng đó như đóng băng khi thấy cái viễn cảnh của câu chuyện anh tưởng tượng về Bluebeard và năm anh em bất hạnh, đang dần trở thành hiện thực.

"Anh Kiku! Thế là tốt quá - Ủa?"

Hoa cũng có thái độ từa tựa giống Alfred, nhưng muộn hơn và Kiku, khi đã lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo của mình bèn xông thẳng như ập tới Alfred và với ánh mắt sáng quắc lên hai chữ "TỬ", anh đã gào lên:

"Mày là cái thằng khốn nạn! Sao mà mày dám đụng tới em tao cơ chứ!" Kiku túm lấy cổ của Alfred, bắt cậu phải buông Ngọc Hoa ra và giật lắc cậu không ngừng.

"Cái gì vậy?! Khoan đã...! Anh bình tĩnh! Em chưa làm gì cô ấy cả đâu! Em thề với anh - "

"Còn thanh minh nữa à?! Thế thì mày đã định làm gì em ấy?!"

Riêng Amelia thì vẫn kinh ngạc, há hốc mồm, trơ ra như tượng đá. Cùng lúc đó Arthur chạy vào, nhìn thấy cảnh Kiku đã nhảy lên người Alfred và cứ như thể sắp ăn tươi nuốt sống cậu, liền cũng há hốc mồm.

"Cái quái gì đang diễn ra - ?" Arthur hỏi, nhưng Amelia vẫn không thể trả lời vì vẫn đang còn trong cơn bất động.

"Kiku, anh bình tĩnh lại đi! Tất cả chỉ là hiểu lầm thôi! Anh cứ bình tĩnh đã nào!" Hoa hét lên, nhưng rồi Kiku hăng máu quá nên cô bị đẩy ra - chiếc giày cao gót của cô bỗng đập trúng vào cái cò súng của khẩu Colt M1911 đã được lên đạn và mở chốt sẵn sàng và khi Ngọc Hoa bị trượt gót giày, bỗng có tiếng ĐOÀNG! một cái! Amelia chợt giật nảy mình, quay trở về thực tại và phát hiện ra dưới chân của bức tường đằng sau lưng mình đã bị thủng một lỗ, còn Arthur thì như đang nhảy dựng lên, "Ôi mẹ ơi! Cái gì thế?! Có súng à?! Nguy hiểm đấy, đừng vào!" "Ôi trời ơi! Em xin lỗi, em đâu có biết đâu! Nguy hiểm quá!" Hoa rối rít và cả Kiku lẫn Alfred đều quay mặt lại. Cho đến khi chắc chắn là chẳng còn cái súng nào lắp sẵn đạn nữa thì Kiku lại tiếp tục gầm lên, "Tao sẽ cho mày chết!" Còn Alfred thì, "Khoan đã! Hãy nghe em giải thích!" Tiếng súng nổ và lời lẽ của Arthur la lên cũng vang ra cả ngoài hành lang, nơi Vash Zwingli đang lăm lăm khẩu súng trường SIG SG 550 trên tay và cả Mei-lin lẫn Young-Soo đang phe phẩy quạt gió rồi mời nước để chăm sóc cho Nikolai và Jia Long hồi sức, thì tự dưng lại nghe thấy một chuỗi các tiếng động đầy hỗn loạn và cảnh báo đừng vào liền hết hồn, lùi lại và núp ra sau lưng Nikolai và Jia Long. "Cái gì thế, daze~!" "Em không biết, nhưng sao nghe kinh khủng quá vậy? Anh Kiku đang gào thét cái gì thế? Không... không lẽ có khủng bố?" "Thôi chết rồi, chị Hoa đang ở trong đó!" "Thôi chết rồi, thằng Alfred đang ở trong đó!"

"Á! Phải rồi! Thằng Alfred!" Amelia rít lên và đập vào vai Arthur.

"Đau quá! Sao cô đánh tôi?" Arthur nhăn mặt.

"Cái thằng kia sao nó lại dắt gái vào phòng nghỉ?!"

"Cô hỏi tôi thì làm sao tôi biết! Nó là em cô mà!"

Ngay lúc đó Vash Zwingli chạy vào, "Em ở ngoài đi, Lili. Hãy chăm sóc cho hai con cún," Cậu nói, rồi xông tới với khẩu súng trường của mình.

"Thôi đủ rồi! Xảy ra chuyện gì ở đây thế?!"

Tuy nhiên Kiku vẫn quyết xử Alfred cho bằng được.

"Á à! Mày lại còn dám dùng cả súng cơ đấy! Mày tính giết em tao rồi sau đó vứt xác của nó ra ngoài cánh đồng mênh mông đầy nắng đúng không?!"

"Anh đang nói cái gì thế?! Cậu ấy có định giết em đâu! Dừng lại đi, anh làm cho cậu ấy không thở được bây giờ!"

"Không! Em đã bảo là anh cứ từ từ lắng nghe mà - em cứ tưởng là có mafia! Mà cánh đồng mênh mông nào?"

Nhưng Vash không hiểu cái gì đang diễn ra cả. Cậu chỉ thấy mọi thứ đang thật là loạn khi Kiku túm tóc giật tai Alfred và Hoa thì ra sức giằng tay anh mình ra. Bên góc tường xa xa kia là một khẩu Colt M1911 bị văng ra và rốt cuộc, Vash đã quyết định vác súng ra xử hết vụ này bằng hai phát inh tai, "Đoàng! Đoàng!"

"Tôi bảo đủ rồi!" Vash ra lệnh.

Và mọi người bèn im thin thít.

Không hiểu sao hôm nay súng ống lại nhiều thế. Nikolai và Jia Long, kéo theo Mei-lin và Young-Soo chạy nhanh vào phòng.

"Có chuyện gì vậy? Mọi người có sao không?!" Nikolai hỏi. "Ơ? Chị Mia?"

Nhưng Amelia chỉ nhìn về phía Kiku đang túm cổ Alfred, Ngọc Hoa ở giữa cố can ngăn và cả ba đều như bị thất kinh vì hai phát súng từ khẩu SIG SG 550. Còn đằng kia là Vash Zwingli đang chĩa súng lên trần nhà.

* * *

Đúng lúc đó, không hiểu sao Ngài Ivan Braginsky và Ngài Wang Yao lại ập tới:

"Có chuyện gì vậy? Amelia, con bảo là con ở đây phải không?!" Ivan xộc vào.

"Hình như có nổ súng! Không ai bị thương chứ, aru?!" Yao cũng chạy đến. "Ủa? Mei-lin? Jia Long - các con..."

Amelia quay mặt lại:

"Ủa? Bố?!"

"Hơ? Là bố?" Mei-lin cũng rất ngạc nhiên.

Rồi bỗng dưng hai cô gái nhìn nhau, vẫn còn ngơ ngác dù mọi chuyện đã được sáng tỏ.

"Oa! Sao bố biết tụi con ở đây vậy, daze~?" Young-Soo hỏi.

"Tại vì bố nghe có tiếng nổ súng, aru," Yao đáp. "Có vệ sĩ đã báo lại là con gái của chú Ivan đang ở đây, chú ấy hơi lo nên mới đi tìm, aru... Vậy còn các con? Sao các con cũng ở đây, aru?"

"Bởi vì tụi con cũng đang đi tìm chị Hoa," Jia Long chỉ tay về phía trước.

Và cả Yao lẫn Ivan đều quay mặt lại, há hốc mồm: đằng sau lưng của Vash Zwingli, các ông đang thấy Kiku đang làm trò gì đó như đang vật lộn với Alfred ở trên giường, còn Ngọc Hoa thì như đang kéo tay của Kiku lại.

"Là bố á?!" Kiku không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Bố! Chú Yao! À quên, cái gì cơ? Khoan đã! Đó là bố anh à?" Alfred chớp chớp mắt.

"Ủa, bố?! Sao lại... con tưởng bố bị cái tên bịt mặt nào đó đem đi rồi?" Ngọc Hoa Hoa ngạc nhiên.

Nhưng họ chưa kịp lên tiếng thì đã nghe thấy Nikolai, tròn mắt nhìn Wang Yao và buột miệng hỏi, "Hả? Sao ông lại trốn thoát được? Còn cô kia nữa! Hình như cô là..."

"Ơ... cậu là ai, aru?" Yao quay lại.

"Ê! Khoan đã!" Hoa ngờ ngợ, chỉ tay về phía Nikolai, "Sao tôi thấy cái cậu này quen quen?"

Alfred nhỏm người dậy, "À vâng, đương nhiên là phải quen rồi, bởi vì nó là cái thằng đã bắt cóc Ngài Wang Yao, đánh gục chị bằng thuốc mê và bỏ chị vào đây mà. Nhân tiện, nó là chú họ của em đấy."

"Sao? Cái gì?!" Ngọc Hoa há hốc mồm.

Thế là tất cả mọi người, kể cả Vash Zwingli đang ngẩn tò te ra chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cả, liền xông vào giúp Ngọc Hoa tách Kiku và Alfred ra. Cùng lúc đó Lili Zwingli cũng thấy khó hiểu quá, bèn bế theo hai con chó và bước vào phòng.

"Anh hai ơi," Lili nói. "Ôi, mọi người lại xô xát chuyện gì lớn lắm sao? Chúng ta có cần phải giúp họ không ạ?"

"Không, em ạ. Chúng ta phải giữ thế trung lập," Vash nói và hạ súng xuống. "Tốt nhất anh em mình nên đi khỏi đây, để họ tự giải quyết tình hình."

"Vậy, em cũng phải để Pochi và Hanatamago ở đây ạ?" Lili lại hỏi, giọng buồn buồn.

"Hả? Ừ, phải bỏ chứ! - Ơ không, Lili, anh nói đùa đấy! Nhưng mà... em phải bỏ chúng lại thôi, bởi vì chúng không phải là của chúng ta," Vash lúng túng nói. "Thôi, em đừng buồn nữa. Để lại đây, rồi về nhà anh mua cho em một con cún; rồi Pochi và Hanatamago thì lúc nào anh sẽ hỏi mượn chúng để đưa cho em chơi cùng mà!"

"A, không sao đâu, anh hai. Em hiểu mà," Lili mỉm cười, và dịu dàng đặt hai cún con xuống, xoa xoa đầu chúng trước khi đi, "Hai bé ở lại ngoan nha, chị phải đi rồi. Khi nào, chị sẽ xin phép được chơi với các em nữa."

Hai cún con Pochi và Hanatamago bèn vẫy đuôi lia lia, sủa gâu gâu thật dễ thương để tạm biệt hai anh em Vash và Lili Zwingli. Và khi cả hai anh em đã đi khuất rồi, chúng lại tiếp tục nhìn vào cái mớ hỗn độn đang diễn ra trong phòng:

"Mày vừa nói cái gì?! Chúng mày đã thông đồng với nhau để chuốc thuốc mê Ngọc Hoa rồi nhốt con bé vào đây để giở trò á?! Quân đồi bại! Tao sẽ giết mày!" Kiku lại hiểu lầm nữa khiến cho Alfred cũng phải gào lên, "Không phải! Từ từ đã, chuyện không phải như anh nghĩ đâu!" Còn Ngọc Hoa lại phải tiếp tục kịch bản cũ, "Không phải! Em đã bảo là anh nhầm rồi mà! Chính cái cậu kia đã bắt cóc bố và em đã đánh nhau với cậu ta, chứ Alfred không có liên can gì cả!" Arthur phải ra sức kéo Kiku lại, "Chà, Kiku! Cậu có bỏ tay ra không?! Bỏ ra rồi chúng ta từ từ nói chuyện! Thằng Alfred chẳng có liên quan gì đến vụ này cả... Nó bị hại! Giời ơi!" "Đúng rồi đấy! Tất cả là tại cái con bạn gái Camilla bố láo của nó đã nhốt nó vào đây chứ không phải là lỗi tại nó! Anh không hiểu chuyện thì cũng phải ngừng lại mà nghe chứ!" "Tôi không cần biết! Cả hai chị em cô thông đồng với nhau! Hội trưởng Arthur, anh tránh ra đi! Hôm nay không đánh thằng này một trận thập tử nhất sinh tôi thề không phải là đàn ông Nhật Bản! Mà ông cũng tránh ra đi! Ông có muốn tôi đánh ông không hả?! Chỉ vì ông là bố nó, chỉ vì nó có một ông bố tồi tệ hết nước hết cái đến mức này nên nó mới bị một thằng đểu lợi dụng!" "Huhuhu, sao con lại nỡ nói với bố con như thế chứ, aru! Bố không bao giờ để cho thằng đểu nào đụng tới em của con, aru!" "Chờ đã, Yao! Tất cả những người này thực ra là ai?!" "Giữ chặt anh ấy lại đi! Không phải, mà là tách Alfred ra! Đưa Alfred và cả bố ra khỏi nơi này, mau lên!" "Anh ơi, em biết là anh tức, nhưng cái kiểu này thì chẳng giải quyết được vấn đề gì đâu! Ủa, mà thực ra cái ông kia là ai vậy?" "... Mà nhân thể, em không biết vụ này thực sự là thế quái nào cho dù chính em là người đã đầu têu ra nó đấy, daze~!" "Kiku! Anh đừng có đập bố đấy nhé!" "Cậu vừa mới động vào con trai tôi đó hả? KOLKOLKOLKOL~" Và mọi người cùng đồng loạt la lên, "Oái! Cái gì thế?!" "Bố ơi đừng có doạ người ta sợ chết khiếp nữa!"

Thế là cả một mớ đống hỗn độn quát thét và nguyền rủa lẫn thoá mạ này, tưởng chừng như chẳng có gì là có thể ngưng lại được - không ngờ lại kết thúc một cách huy hoàng nhờ vào một yếu tố bất ngờ khác: khi Alfred được bố Ivan và chị Amelia lôi ra khỏi vòng chiến; Arthur thì vẫn giữ chặt lấy Kiku, đang tức lên cũng chuẩn bị túm cổ đánh bố mình luôn, còn các em của Kiku thì vẫn phải ra sức ngăn anh và đã tính đến chuyện phải đưa cả Alfred lẫn Wang Yao ra khỏi phòng để anh trai họ có thể trấn tĩnh lại, nhưng tình tình trông chẳng mấy khả quan tí nào thì bố Yao cứ khóc váng lên rồi xin lỗi này nọ mà không chịu cút ra ngoài cho con trai mình nó rảnh mắt - thì bất thình lình: những tràng pháo hoa bỗng vọt lên! Bùm, Chíu... chíu! Khiến cho tất cả mọi người đều kinh ngạc và quay mặt lại.

Và bên ngoài ô cửa sổ mở toang, có thể nhìn thấy đằng sau tấm rèm phấp phơ là những đợt pháo hoa tuyệt diệu đang rực sáng trên bầu trời.

Chỉ riêng Nikolai thì nãy giờ trầm ngâm, giờ mới ngờ ngợ:

"Phải rồi!" Cậu búng tay một cái. "Cái biểu tượng hình hoa mơ đó chính là biểu tượng của dòng họ Li bên Đài Loan. Thế mà mình quên mất."

Mọi người đều đồng loạt quay sang Nikolai, im thin thít.

"Ờ, rồi sao?" Arthur hỏi.

"Em nhớ ra rồi, cái biểu tượng trên ngực váy của cô kia," Nikolai bèn chỉ về phía Ngọc Hoa, "và cái biểu tượng của... Mei-lin à? - là một."

Ngưng lại một lát. Cuối cùng Mei-lin nói, "Vâng! Bởi vì chính em đã đưa cho chị Hoa một cái huy hiệu mà."

"Thảo nào thấy quen quen! Ủa? Vậy các cô là gì với ông Wang Yao kia?" Cuối cùng Nikolai hỏi.

Và tất cả mọi người đều im lặng, tròn mắt nhìn nhau. Đồng hồ lúc đó đã điểm đúng mười hai giờ đêm; và giống như truyện cổ tích _Cinderella_, tất cả phép màu đều đã chấm dứt.

* * *

Khi Allistor Kirkland, hay còn được gọi là Scott Đại Ca, đang ngồi trong một căn phòng kín dành cho khách quý, anh ta đã lấy điện thoại ra và gọi điện cho một người mà có lẽ, anh đã từng nghĩ là mình sẽ không bao giờ nói chuyện lại, hay thậm chí là quay về để gặp người đó một lần nữa.

"Alô! Mẹ ạ?"

Không biết là ở đầu dây bên kia mẹ anh đã tỏ thái độ như thế nào. Sau khi anh đã bỏ nhà ra đi, từ bỏ chức Huynh trưởng của gia đình Kirkland và quyết định trở về Edinburgh để làm người thừa kế cho chính dòng tộc của mình - nhưng là nhánh ở bên Scotland - và thề là sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại mẹ mình nữa.

Bởi vì sao ư?

"Chuyện đã cũ rồi. Nhưng còn bố... Này! Mẹ đừng có mắng con xa xả như thế nữa! Sao lúc nào mẹ cũng... Thôi được rồi, con không quan tâm đến mẹ nghĩ thế nào đâu, việc con mang thằng Peter đi cho nhà Oxenstierna đã được hợp pháp hoá rồi. Sao? Sao mẹ lại bảo con là cái đồ con mất nết chứ? Cũng tại mẹ, ngày xưa vì thấy bố bất tỉnh như thế thì bỗng mất tinh thần thôi, ai bảo lớn tiếng đuổi con ra khỏi nhà làm gì! Không, con không quay về làm trưởng tộc nữa đâu - dù sao con cũng định bỏ rồi. Con nói thật nhé, con chỉ tội mỗi thằng Arthur! Con bỏ nó đâu có nghĩa là con không thương nó? À mà, mẹ khóc đấy à? Rồi, okê, con sẽ không gọi cho thằng Arthur..."

Thì hãy cứ cho mẹ anh là chúa phiền phức đi. Ước gì chuyện của mẹ cũng dễ sắp xếp như chuyện của thằng Peter đang ngủ ngon lành và vô tư ngoài chỗ ghế đi văng kia thì đã đỡ.

Cùng lúc đó, không biết những tràng pháo hoa bỗng dưng bay vụt lên bầu trời. Và Allistor đứng trước cửa sổ kính, dõi theo và lẩm bẩm:

"Sao lại bắn pháo hoa? Đêm nay trời đang có sao đẹp mà..."

trước khi nói, "À không, con đang nói đến cái lễ hội hoa hoè của Louise, mẹ ạ."

* * *

Thế nhưng chúng ta cũng có thể trở về đúng ba phút trước để tìm hiểu xem thực sự đã có chuyện gì xảy ra. Công tử Emil Steilsson đang ngồi cạnh Tiểu thư Angelique Faure ở phía đầu gian đại sảnh, mắt dõi theo các vị quan khách của buổi dạ hội đang ngày càng sợ mà bàn tán xôn xao, ầm ĩ cả lên. Cánh truyền thông cũng bắt đầu giật tít về về việc này, lần lượt đăng những tin giật gân nhưng rành là vô lí và thiếu bằng chứng lên báo mạng, bảo rằng dạ hội Hoa Hồng của Tiểu thư Louise đang có khủng bố, hay một kẻ điên xách súng nào đó vừa đột nhập thành công vào Biệt thự và chuẩn bị giết hết tất cả các vị khách hiện có mặt trong phòng khiêu vũ này. Một phát súng đã dấy lên quan ngại, vậy mà mới nãy người ta thậm chí còn nghe thấy thêm ba tiếng súng nữa - không biết chuyện gì đang thực sự xảy ra. Nhiều người đã tính đến chuyện đi về để tự cứu mình trước khi có một tin xấu, hay một tiếng động thót tim nào lọt đến tai họ nữa.

"Emil, hình như tình hình trở nên căng thẳng hơn rồi đấy," Angelique thì thầm.

Công tử Emil Steilsson liền trầm ngâm. Nhưng cậu không nói thêm điều gì cả, và khi thấy trước mặt mình đôi lúc vẫn thoáng qua một số những hình bóng quen thuộc của các nhà quý tộc trong Hội đồng Những Người thừa kế, đặc biệt là bốn người anh của cậu - Mikkel Johansen, Lukas Bondevik, cùng với Tino Vainamoinen và Berwald Oxenstierna thì luôn đi chung với nhau, tất cả bọn họ đều mang mặt nạ; thì cậu lại trở nên an tâm hơn rất nhiều. Dường như các anh của cậu đang cố thông báo cho cậu biết là mọi chuyện vẫn ổn, không cần phải lo lắng và nhất là đừng để bị lung lay bởi những tin đồn thất thiệt đang bị thổi phồng lên trong căn phòng này. Bởi vì nếu thực sự có nguy hiểm nào đang rình rập quanh đây thì nhất định, các anh ấy sẽ không ngần ngại làm tất cả để có thể cứu em mình.

"Làm sao đây? Hay là chúng ta về đi?" "Có thể lắm, nhưng mà là để chạy khỏi đám khủng bố hay là đám nhà báo này?" "Đừng nói thế, tôi nghe ông mà phát rợn cả lên!" "Ồ, điều đó là thực đấy!" "Ôi! Tôi vừa thấy một tay khủng bố chăng?!" "Im đi! Mau lên, chúng ta phải về thôi, chứ ở đây nguy hiểm quá!"... Người ta càng lúc càng xốn xang lên những lời như vậy.

"Cậu đừng lo, Angelique," Emil nói. "Mình làm được mà."

"Ừm..,! Mình cũng tin ở cậu," Angelique gật đầu.

Đúng lúc đấy, Quản gia Laurent bước tới chỗ Emil và nói thầm, "Công tử Steilsson, đã sắp đến mười hai giờ đêm rồi ạ."

"Còn mấy giây nữa?" Emil hỏi, và chuẩn bị bấm chiếc công tắc mà Tiểu thư Louise đã đưa cho mình.

"Dạ, ba giây."

Đúng vậy. Ba... Hai... Một.

Và Emil liền bấm chiếc công tắc đó.

Một giây phút đầy kịch tính: cả cậu lẫn Angelique đều ngước mắt nhìn về phía trước, mắt sáng lên những tia như đang hy vọng và chuẩn bị nhìn thấy một điều gì đó thực sự khủng khiếp đến mức có thể bình định được quần chúng. Tiểu thư Louise đã đưa cho cậu thứ này để làm gì? Cậu không biết! Cả Angelique cũng không biết. Chẳng ai biết cái công tắc bí ẩn này sẽ gây ra một điều gì cả. Nó là gì nhỉ? Emil từ nãy đến giờ đoán già đoán non, cuối cùng thì cũng có câu trả lời của mình. Chợt, những tiếng nói xôn xao ban nãy chợt nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần, và mọi thứ đều chờ cho đến khi...

Tràng pháo hoa đầu tiên bay vụt lên trên bầu trời!

Vẫn im lặng, cho đến khi, "Trời đất ơi! Đẹp quá!" Có lẽ đã có một tiếng thán phục như thế, và từ đó, mọi người đều rộ lên, "Không phải đó chứ? Hoá ra là..." "Ôi, là Pháo Hoa! Trông rực rỡ chưa kìa! Ngoài kia đấy!" "Đâu? Sao bất ngờ thế!"...

Chính Emil cũng không thể ngờ nổi. Cậu phấn khích nhìn ra phía bên ngoài, đằng sau lưng của các quan khách và những bộ áo váy đẹp đẽ của họ, là một điều gì đó còn lộng lẫy hơn rất nhiều.

"Angelique!" Cậu liền đứng lên, đưa tay ra cho cô bạn người Seychelles bên cạnh, và cô ấy liền nở nụ cười thật rạng rỡ, trong đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ ngỡ ngàng vui sướng.

Thế là Angelique liền nắm lấy tay của Emil, và cả hai cùng chạy xuyên qua tất cả những sự phù hoa của buổi vũ hội, rẽ qua cả gian đại sảnh lung linh ánh sáng để vụt chạy ra ngoài, trước sự ngạc nhiên của biết bao nhiêu quan khách và giới truyền thông, hai người dường như thây kệ tất cả mọi thứ và chẳng có gì ngăn cản bước chân của họ tiến ra ngoài thềm của Biệt thự, dưới bầu trời đêm lạnh lẽo nhưng rực sáng những tia lửa đang được bắn lên và toả ra hàng ngàn ánh lửa quyến rũ khác, tạo nên những hình thù tuyệt diệu và trở thành đỉnh cao của Lễ hội Thánh Valentine.

"Đẹp quá đi! Chị Louise đúng là biết tạo ra đủ thứ bất ngờ nhỉ!" Angelique ngước đầu lên, và lại quay sang bảo với Emil cũng đang cảm thấy vui không kém, "Ừ! Cái này chắc là thay cho mấy chuông đồng hồ... Cậu xem, vừa nãy là đúng mười hai giờ đấy!" Rồi cậu quay lại chỗ các vị khách cũng đang theo chân họ, tiến ra ngoài thềm cửa và ngắm nhìn những chùm pháo hoa ngày một bắn lên càng lộng lẫy sắc màu, và trang trọng cất lên câu cuối:

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Happy Valentine_* (Chúc mừng Lễ Tình nhân, thưa các quý ông và quý bà)!"

Và Emil đã hô vang lên như vậy - trông thật chẳng giống với cái thằng Emil nhút nhát ngày thường mà Mikkel Johansen biết chút nào. Đã thế, nó lại còn chuẩn bị nắm tay nắm chân với Tiểu thư Angelique mà nó thầm ngưỡng mộ nữa chứ!

"Cái thằng... đểu thật," Mikkel lẩm bẩm.

"Nên nhớ là nhà này chẳng có ai đểu hết, ngoài anh ra," Lukas liền nhắc cho Mikkel nhớ.

"Thôi mà, chí ít là Emil cũng đang vui," Tino cười xoà.

"Ơ? Thế thì thằng bé có định hôn Tiểu thư Angelique không đấy?" Berwald tò mò.

Hoá ra từ nãy đến giờ cả bốn người anh của Emil đã núp đằng sau tấm rèm để theo dõi cậu em út của họ.

...

_ P.S. Happy Valentine._

* * *

~ Chú thích ~

SIG Sauer P226, SIG SG 550: súng của Thuỵ Sĩ.

J-frame, Colt M1911: súng của Mỹ.


	26. Chapter 11 (part 1)

11\. Chủ nhật ngắn ngủi.

Bạn đã ngủ đủ giấc chưa? Hãy tận hưởng trọn vẹn ngày nghỉ của mình bằng cách lắng nghe một giai điệu êm ả trong khi đang nằm trên một chiếc giường nệm, với gối và gấu bông, hãy đắp chăn lại bởi vì thời tiết còn lạnh. Bây giờ đang là tháng hai, và bạn không muốn biết chuyện gì đã từng xảy ra với mình trong những cơn ác mộng đêm trước nữa. Valentine đã kết thúc.

Bỗng một người đập cửa, "Ngọc Hoa! Ngọc Hoa ơi!"

Hãy tỏ ra bướng bỉnh, không nghe tiếng gọi phá đám từ bên ngoài đang dội vào cửa phòng ấy. Bạn đã quyết định như vậy, nhưng rồi chỉ được ba phút là cùng. Bạn cáu kỉnh nhỏm dậy, liếc xéo mắt về phía cánh cửa lạ lẫm và sau đó thì đành phải mở ra. Đó là Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky, cô gái tóc vàng cũng khiến bạn cảm thấy lạ lẫm không kém và có vẻ cũng chẳng cư xử thân thiện với bạn chút nào.

"A, cô dậy rồi à?" Amelia cười cho có chuyện.

Nhưng hôm đó lại là ngày Chủ nhật, 16 tháng 2 năm 2014 và không còn là thứ sáu, ngày 14 tháng 2 nữa. Điều này có nghĩa là bạn đã có đủ thời gian để thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng của mình và trở về thực tại. Tóc tai chưa chải, khoé mắt còn ghèn và mặc một bộ pyjama màu xanh lá cây. Trong đầu bạn có thể nghĩ là, "Thôi, không sao cả, mình sẽ vượt qua được," nhưng thực tâm bên trong thì bạn sẽ ấm ức mà cảm thấy tất cả mọi sự đối với bạn thật bất công, thật bất công với cả các anh em của bạn nữa và tất cả mọi người đều cần thời gian để sẵn sàng cho việc đối mặt với chuyện là thực tế còn tồi tệ hơn cả cơn ác mộng. Thời gian cho phép bạn được quay lưng lại với chuyện này chỉ có hơn 28 tiếng kể từ lúc sáu giờ sáng ngày 14 đến tám giờ sáng ngày 16. Bạn đã có đủ một ngày để nghỉ ngơi sau một bữa tiệc thâu đêm, vậy thì tại sao lại không thể dậy được chứ?

"Tôi muốn ngủ tiếp," Bạn lạnh lùng nói, hai mắt vẫn lờ đờ.

"Ồ, thú thực với cô là tôi còn muốn ngủ nướng hơn cả cô đấy," Amelia nói, thái độ đúng là chảnh choẹ và đành hanh. "Nhưng nếu cô dậy trễ thì chúng ta sẽ lỡ mất buổi họp mặt gia đình đầu tiên. Thế nên là hãy lau cái mặt của cô đi và đừng để cho tôi phải gọi dậy lần nữa đấy!"

Cùng lúc đó ông Ivan đi ngang qua, "Mia, sao con lại có thể nói với chị gái của con như thế chứ? Bố không muốn nghe mấy câu đó lần nữa đâu, ~da!"

Thật là hết chịu nổi, bạn nghĩ. Và bạn hứa với Amelia là bạn sẽ có mặt ở bàn ăn ngay sau khi đã vệ sinh cá nhân xong. Rồi khi cô ta quay đi, bạn liền tự hỏi là có thể Amelia sẽ thích ở chung với Mei-lin hơn chăng, bởi vì hai người cùng ở trong đội cổ vũ, sở thích từa tựa nhau và cung cách thì rành là Mei-lin đã học từ Amelia rồi - điều này thật nguy hiểm - và chí ít, là Alfred không có để mắt tới Mei-lin. Cậu ta để mắt tới bạn, là Ngọc Hoa cơ chứ không phải ai khác. Và nhắc tới Alfred thì sau khi đánh răng, rửa mặt và thay quần áo xong thì bạn đã nghe thấy những lời sau đây:

"Mia! Con gọi thằng Al dậy đi!" Ông Ivan nói.

"Bố tự đi mà gọi! Con ngồi vào bàn rồi! Cái thằng đó nướng cháy khét lẹt ở trong phòng thì ai mà gọi dậy nổi!"

Amelia đi ngang qua và liếc xéo cho bạn một cái ở hành lang. Cuối cùng cô ta không thèm gọi thằng em dậy thật.

Thế là với bản tính đầy trách nhiệm cho dù với một thái độ tự nguyện ngán ngẩm, bạn gõ cửa phòng Alfred.

"Alfred! Alfred à!" Bạn gọi. "Dậy đi, trời sáng rồi."

Nhưng như thế thì đâu ăn thua. Bạn chẳng nghe thấy gì nữa cả ngoài mấy tiếng ơ ớ khả nghi nào đó mà theo bạn, chỉ còn cách phải tự mở cửa rồi đập cậu ta dậy thôi. Alfred chắc cũng chẳng khác gì thằng em Young-Soo của bạn ở nhà là mấy.

"Alfred! Tôi vào nhé," Ít nhất thì bạn cũng đã xin phép trước.

Bạn mở cửa. Trong căn phòng sơn màu xanh da trời rất đẹp và được bày trí theo kiểu của Andy Warhol, bạn nhìn thấy Alfred đang ở trên giường, có vẻ là cũng đã gặp ác mộng giống như bạn và suốt đêm quẫy đạp mấy chiếc gối, chăn mền gì tứ tung khắp giường và nằm lê lết dưới sàn nhà hết. Bạn thở dài, rồi theo thói quen thích dọn dẹp bạn nhặt gối và chăn mền lên cho cậu ấy, đặt lên giường và nghe thấy cậu nói mớ những câu này:

"Khoan đã! Chị... chị Hoa, em chưa sẵn sàng...!"

"Hả?" Bạn ngạc nhiên, chớp chớp mắt nhìn cái kẻ bừa bộn đang nhăn mặt nhăn mũi nằm thành một đống trên giường đó. "Ê, Alfred, cậu đang nói cái gì vậy?"

Hình như cậu ta đang nhắc tới tên bạn thì phải.

"Chị Hoa... em chưa sẵn sàng! Chị có cởi áo thì cũng phải cởi từ từ thôi chứ!" Alfred lại nói mớ.

Thì ra trong giấc mơ của cái _kẻ biến thái_ này, hắn đang thấy người hắn thầm thích chuẩn bị làm chuyện gì đó bậy bạ với hắn. Được rồi, cứ thử nói thêm một lời nào nữa xem, bạn sẽ cho hắn đi đời luôn! Hắn và cái đầu chứa toàn những thứ văn hoá phẩm đồi truỵ của hắn sẽ bị trừng trị thích đáng.

"Khoan đã, chị Hoa! Em... dù em rất thích chị nhưng mà, ơ..."

"Dậy ngay! Cái tên chết tiệt này! Dám mơ tầm bậy tầm bạ như thế hả?! Có dậy không thì bảo!"

"Ủa? Cái gì vậy? Hả... Chị Hoa? Chị vẫn còn mặc đồ lót à... à không! Em vừa nói cái gì thế nhỉ - OÁI!" Và Rầm! Bốp! Cả cái phòng có thể sẽ tanh bành cùng với những tiếng chửi rủa và van xin, "Chết đi! Đồ sàm sỡ hư hỏng, còn dám trốn nữa không!" "Em xin lỗi, ớ thế hoá ra là mơ à? Chờ đã, chị đừng đánh! Đánh bằng gậy bóng chày nguy hiểm lắm!"

* * *

Mới sáng mà đã xảy ra đánh lộn rồi. Tuy nhiên những người ngoài cuộc đang ngồi ở bàn ăn thì lại không mảy may quan tâm: giữa họ vốn đã có những cuộc chiến tranh lạnh nho nhỏ rồi.

_Chiến tranh lạnh thứ nhất:_

"Anh Kiku chiều nay sẽ đi làm thêm," Mei-lin lạnh lùng thông báo.

"Sao? Con lại đi làm thêm nữa à, aru?" Yao tưng hửng. "Hôm nay là Chủ nhật mà, aru!"

"Còn phải hỏi nữa hả? Chỉ vì cái ngày 12 tháng 2 bữa trước con phải ở nhà đón bố vào buổi tối, nên mới phải dời đến hôm nay để đi làm bù," Kiku cáu kỉnh đáp. "Tại sao quà sinh nhật muộn dành cho con lại là một ông bố khác kia chứ? Thật bất công!" Và ý của Kiku là đang nói về cái ngày 11 tháng 2, vốn dĩ là sinh nhật của anh.

"E hèm," Và Amelia đằng hằng. Ông Ivan ở bên cạnh cũng không dám nói gì, chỉ lẳng lặng húp bát súp rau quả.

_Chiến tranh lạnh thứ hai:_

Jia Long kể chuyện, vẻ điềm nhiên, "Tối hôm qua, bỗng dưng em tỉnh dậy, thấy đói quá nên xuống nhà bếp lục tìm chút đồ ăn."

"Ờ, rồi sao?" Amelia đang soi gương nên chẳng thiết tha gì mấy.

"Em xuống bếp tìm chút đồ bỏ bụng, định mở cửa tủ lạnh ra thì thấy cái cậu Nikolai đang vắt vẻo ở bên trên y như người nhện. Em tưởng cậu ta là kẻ đột nhập nên đã đánh nhau với cậu ta, khiến cho cái bàn bếp trở nên bừa bộn, bát đĩa thì vỡ tung. Nhưng em tin là mình đã làm đúng."

Và Amelia liền tròn mắt nhìn Jia Long. Đúng lúc đó, bố Ivan giở iPhone của mình ra và gọi cho Nikolai, "Alô, Kolya à?... Ừ, anh đây. Đêm qua em vừa tới phá nhà anh phải không? Từ lần sau đừng có làm thế nữa, ~da!" rồi tắt điện thoại.

"Hả? Nikolai, aru?" Ông Yao ngờ ngợ. "Là cái cậu đã bắt cóc và nhốt bố vào thư phòng của nhà Bonnefoy, rồi chụp thuốc mê Ngọc Hoa đó hả, aru?"

Cả Amelia và Jia Long liền chẳng nói chẳng rằng, cúi xuống ăn tiếp.

_Chiến tranh lạnh thứ ba:_

Sau đó Mei-lin cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi vì đã đóng băng và làm căng thẳng bầu không khí gia đình như vậy, nhất là khi cả nhà đang ăn sáng ngon lành. Cô bé bèn mỉm cười, và vui vẻ gợi chuyện với Amelia:

"Mấy bữa dạo này chị Hoa hay nấu ăn nên em cũng muốn trổ tài làm bếp một tí. Chị Mia này, em nấu nướng cũng được lắm đó! Bữa nào để em làm món trứng chiên hàu cho chị ăn thử ha? Mà nhân tiện, chị uống thử cái trà sữa trân châu vị bạc hà này thay cho cái Coca-cola của chị đi. Ai lại uống nước ngọt vào buổi sáng bao giờ!"

"Ờ, ờ! Trà sữa đó chị uống rồi, cũng được," Amelia xua tay, chẳng thèm hào hứng gì với cái thái độ săn đón nhiệt tình của Mei-lin lắm. "Nói chung đồ ăn Trung Quốc là chị ăn được hết, em không cần phải lo đâu. Mà thỉnh thoảng trộn bơ vào cái món trứng gì gì đó của em chắc cũng được nhỉ?"

Điều đó làm cho Mei-lin bị phật ý ngay lập tức.

"Chị biết không, chính anh Young-Soo là người đã tạo ra cái món trứng chiên hàu trộn bơ rồi ăn với bánh mì đấy," Cô bé mỉm cười, nói với giọng ngọt ngào giả tạo.

"Ủa? Hả? Đang nói cái gì vậy, daze~?" Và Young-Soo liền ngước mắt nhìn lên, còn chưa kịp cắn hết mấy cọng mì spaghetti dài ngoằng nhưng đã vừa ăn vừa nói, "Trứng chiên hàu trộn bơ là cái gì cơ, daze~? Nhân tiện, cho dù anh không biết cái đó là cái quái gì, anh cũng vẫn là người phát minh ra cái món trứng chiên hàu trộn bơ ăn với bánh mì đó đấy nhé, daze~! Mà sao cái tên nghe dài quá vậy?"

Sau đó Amelia mới có cảm giác hình như Mei-lin đang giễu mình.

_Chiến tranh lạnh thứ tư:_

Alfred và Ngọc Hoa ngồi vào bàn ăn sáng sau mọi người khoảng mười phút. Và Ngọc Hoa liền quay ngoắt không thèm nhìn mặt Alfred, trong khi Alfred thì len lén nhìn chị Amelia, nhìn bố Ivan, cuối cùng thì nhìn Hoa ở bên bàn đối diện, vẻ mặt đầy tội lỗi.

"Anh nghe bảo người phương Tây hay có tục lệ sám hối trước khi ăn," Kiku nói bóng gió.

Yao lại dại dột chêm miệng vào, "Ủa? Nhưng bố tưởng đó là "cầu nguyện" chứ không phải "sám hối", aru? Hơn nữa, chúng ta vừa nghe họ cầu nguyện rồi mà, aru."

"Có khác quái gì nhau đâu! Hơn nữa, thằng kia chưa sám hối!" Kiku không thích bố mình lên tiếng tẹo nào.

Thế là trước thái độ bực mình của Amelia vì nghĩ Kiku đã xử sự thật bất công với em trai mình, Alfred vẫn phải chắp tay cầu nguyện.

"Bố hy vọng là gia đình hai ta sẽ hoà thuận với nhau," Ông Ivan nhẹ nhàng nói, mỉm cười như chẳng hề có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Cảm tạ Đức Chúa Trời, Ngài đã ban lương thực cho chúng con..." Alfred lẩm bẩm.

"Ê, Kiku! Chơi đá chân nhau dưới gầm bàn không?" Amelia thách.

"Sợ gì? Tôi giỏi trò này lắm," Kiku cũng không vừa.

Cuối cùng Ngọc Hoa phải hét lên, "Cả nhà, làm ơn thôi đi!" khi thấy bát đĩa đựng đồ điểm tâm xung quanh mình đang rung rung lên theo cái gầm bàn. Kết thúc bằng giọng của Alfred nói, "Amen."

* * *

Chiều Chủ nhật hôm ấy anh Kiku đi làm thêm, bố Ivan và bố Yao đi siêu thị được hai tiếng thì về nhà đã trông thấy một chuyện hết sức bất ngờ: cuộc viếng thăm không báo trước của Wang Zheng, em trai của Yao.

"Bố đã về đây, aru~! Các con ở nhà có ngoan không, aru?" Ông Yao mở cửa ra, đang vui vẻ chào hỏi thì bỗng, "Oái! Trời... trời đất ơi! Zheng?! Là em đó à, aru?"

Chú Wang Zheng, tóc nâu và đeo kính, thậm chí còn chưa đến ba mươi tuổi nhưng đã tự nhận mình là một ông già Macau chính hiệu, đang ngồi chơi cùng với mấy đứa cháu của mình.

"Ba con sáu! Rồi, để xem cứ cái đà này thì anh thắng em kiểu nào nhé!" Mei-lin vừa nói vừa đập một bộ ba con sáu xuống bàn.

"Giời ơi, có thế thôi mà cũng rộn, daze~!" Young-Soo vẫn rất tự tin. "Xem đây này, ba con bồi! Cứ thế mà ăn đi nhé em, daze~!"

"Sao... sao lại thế? Jia Long! Mày còn con nào không đỡ cho chị cái!" Mei-lin đúng là chuẩn bị nhảy dựng lên thật.

Jia Long liền quất ngay bộ ba con đầm xuống, "Có ứng cứu cho chị đây! Thế là xong rồi nhé! Ba con đầm đập ba thằng bồi!"

Ở bên cạnh còn có Amelia và Alfred đang ngồi chơi ở cái bàn quay roulette mini:

"Mày đặt bao nhiêu hả Al?" Amelia hỏi, chuẩn bị xoay bàn.

"Hết cả cái cột kia đi! Để rồi xem, nếu chị thắng chuyến này thì em sẽ đồng ý cho chị ăn hot dog từ sáng tới chiều luôn," Alfred hăng máu.

"Hơ hơ, các cháu chơi vui quá nhỉ?" Chú Zheng ngồi ở ngoài vừa phe phẩy quạt vừa cười.

Chỉ có mỗi ông Yao là không thích điều này:

"Ủa? Người này là ai? Và cái sòng bạc tại gia này là gì?" Ông Ivan quay sang hỏi Yao.

"Em đang làm gì vậy Zheng, aru?! Thật đúng là! Cứ mỗi lần em tới thì mấy đứa nhà anh phải nghiện chơi đánh bạc suốt ba tuần lễ liền, aru!" Ông Yao kêu lên.

Dường như chú Zheng không bao giờ biết giận là gì, vẫn cứ ngồi phe phẩy quạt:

"Chậc, anh cứ bình tĩnh. Phải có chuyện thì em mới đến đây chứ."

"Chuyện gì?!" Nhưng ông Yao mất hết cả kiên nhẫn rồi.

"... Ừ thì là chuyện về Ngọc Hoa," Chú Zheng nhún vai.

Cùng lúc đó, Ngọc Hoa đang ở trong phòng, lấy máy hút bụi để dọn phòng cho chú Zheng ở lại mấy tuần. Cô định treo cái áo khoác của chú Zheng lên cái móc thì bỗng, một lá bài Joker rơi ra khỏi túi áo.

"Ơ...! May quá, nó đây rồi," Ngọc Hoa phải chui xuống gầm bàn để mà lấy lá bài đó. Chợt cô vô tình lật lá bài lên, và thấy ở trên nền trắng của lá bài Joker đó có hai chữ kí: đó là của Thầy _Julius Vargas_ và Tiểu thư _Louise Bonnefoy_.

Hoa tròn mắt nhìn lá bài Joker ấy, cố xem kĩ đó có phải là chữ kí của thầy Hiệu trưởng Julius không và Hội phó Hội học sinh Louise không. Nhưng rõ ràng dưới những chữ kí đó còn có ghi thêm hai hàng tên nữa. Vậy chuyện thực sự là như thế nào nhỉ? - Hoa tự hỏi.


	27. Chapter 11 (part 2)

11\. Chủ nhật ngắn ngủi (phần 2).

Hôm nay là Chủ nhật. Là ngày nghỉ hiếm hoi nên đừng mong có thể gọi được Arthur Kirkland dậy vào giờ này.

Bởi vì bây giờ mới có tám giờ thôi, "Kêu ca điếc hết cả tai," Arthur cằn nhằn, vớ lấy cái điện thoại đang rung chuông không ngừng trên kệ bàn. Lần này đã là lần thứ ba anh cố lờ nó đi rồi, "Alô, quý ngài nào đang ở đầu dây bên kia đấy ạ? Trước khi quý ngài lên tiếng, xin mạn phép cho tôi hỏi trước một câu, là chẳng lẽ các ngài, những nhân vật sáng giá vốn có trí thông minh tuyệt vời và bằng một thủ đoạn tinh vi nhưng ngấm ngầm nào đó, đã tra ra được cả số điện thoại riêng của tôi, lại có thể ngu xuẩn đến cái mức là không hề biết những người trẻ tuổi như chúng tôi phải đến tầm chín giờ mới phê thuốc xong à?"

Thế là cái giọng phía đầu dây bên kia bèn đáp, "Uầy, thằng này mất dạy ghê nhở? Đêm qua mày vừa ở cái nhà thổ địa phương nào mà ăn được gan hùm rồi về đây nói với anh mày như thế hả?"

Một giọng nói bất ngờ, không báo trước và đã bao nhiêu năm đã bị trôi vào lãng quên, chợt trở về và kéo theo những tấm áo choàng đen ám ảnh. Trong phút chốc, Arthur vén cái áo choàng đó lên, thất thần nhìn nó, mấp máy môi:

_Scott_...

* * *

Có ba người đàn ông trẻ, tất cả đều mặc vét tông lịch lãm đang ngồi trong quán cà phê _Les Voies en Vallée Blanche_. Một người có mái tóc hung đỏ, miệng ngậm điếu thuốc lá và đang nói chuyện qua điện thoại; một người thì có tóc màu nâu hạt dẻ, thái độ nghiêm túc và có phần hơi kiêu ngạo, khó gần, chỉ tập trung vào mỗi tờ báo _Blink _và lâu lâu lại giở sang trang khác; còn người thấp nhất, có mái tóc màu hung vàng, gương mặt toát lên vẻ trẻ thơ, dịu dàng nhưng có chút gì khá tinh quái và đầy ẩn ý trong nụ cười, thì lơ đãng thưởng thức tách cà phê cappuchino thơm phức trước mặt mình, chốc chốc lại ngước mắt lên để nhìn chàng trai tóc đỏ đang cầm iPhone, mỉm cười chờ đợi.

Nhìn thoáng qua, ai cũng có thể phần nào đoán được giữa ba người này dường như có một mối liên hệ thân thuộc nào đó.

Rồi khi người tóc đỏ, chính là Allistor Kirkland, tiếp tục cất tiếng, "Sao mà im lặng thế? Thằng ngốc nhà mày không biết nói thế nào khi thấy anh gọi về hả?"

"Ông anh ơi, ông nói chuyện nghe sến súa quá," Người tóc nâu hạt dẻ bèn hạ tờ báo xuống, chồm tới định lấy cái điện thoại. "Đưa đây để đàn em nói chuyện với nó nào."

"Uầy, Dylan, hoá ra từ nãy đến giờ chú cũng sốt sắng ghê ấy chứ? Ê, tránh ra, đừng có mà động vào đây! Anh hai mới nói được hai câu mà đã tới lượt chú phát ngôn là thế nào hả? Đừng có mà bố láo," Allistor gạt tay Dylan ra, và lời nói của anh đã vọng sang đầu dây bên kia của chiếc điện thoại. "Có động tí thôi mà cũng la lối om sòm," Dylan cau mày, đành phải lui trở về vị trí cũ, vắt một chân lên và ngồi ngả lưng vào thành ghế.

"Sao? Anh vừa nói cái gì cơ? Dylan?" Arthur đang rất đỗi kinh ngạc.

"Ê nè, còn cả anh nữa nhé cưng!" Người tóc hung vàng ngồi ở bên cạnh Allistor cũng lên tiếng luôn, giọng ngọt ngào đến phát lợm giọng, cốt chỉ để nhắc cho Arthur nhớ đến sự có mặt của mình. Và đó không ai khác chính là Seamus Kirkland, người anh thứ ba của Arthur.

Những câu đối thoại sau đó gần như hoặc mang tính chất hỏi gì đáp nấy, rất thẳng thắn và không vòng vo gì cả; hoặc là mang tính chất gợi nhớ lại kỉ niệm quý báu giữa ba anh em và thái độ đầy trân trọng của Arthur đối với những tháng ngày đẹp đẽ đã qua ấy:

"Các anh đang ở đâu vậy?" Arthur hỏi.

"Ở quán _Les Voies en Vallée Blanche_ để ăn sáng chứ còn làm gì? Nhưng chúng tao chuẩn bị lượn sang Vienna rồi. Mày có ăn sáng luôn không để anh hai gửi gấp một kiện hàng?" Vậy là Allistor - con người sau bao nhiêu năm vắng bóng trong gia đình Kirkland, kéo theo không những cả những tấm áo choàng đen kìn kịt mà còn thêm cả hai đứa em khác cũng nối gót theo anh, xách va li bỏ nhà ra đi và bây giờ cả bọn ngồi đàn ngồi đúm ở một quán cà phê Thuỵ Sĩ, nhàn rỗi quá hết chuyện để làm rồi nên mới gọi điện về để chọc tức em mình chơi - đã nói như thế đấy, mà cái giọng vẫn cứ đều đều, điềm nhiên như thể chưa từng có biến động gì xảy ra.

"Đồ đểu cáng," Arthur lẩm bẩm, nhưng nói đủ to để cả ba người anh mở loa iPhone lên đều có thể nghe thấy.

"Ôi, đừng nói với tụi anh như thế chứ Arthur! Để khi nào về, tụi anh gửi thêm cho em mấy con hình nộm bằng rơm để an ủi những kí ức đau buồn mà tụi anh đã gây ra cho em thời quá khứ, nha~," Seamus, hay còn được gọi là Chúa Kích Đểu trong nhà, nói.

"Há há há há!" Allistor cười phá lên, cùng lúc đó Dylan, dù làm mặt nghiêm trang đến mức nào cũng phải suýt phì cười.

"Em giai có còn nhớ ngày xưa, các anh yêu quý đã gửi cho em cả một con hình nộm bằng rơm - " Seamus định chọc tiếp.

"Anh câm mồm đi!" Arthur cắt ngang.

"Ờ, lại còn cái lần anh Scott huấn luyện một con chim con để cho nó đi mổ trúng tóc của thằng Arthur nữa chứ," Dylan nhắc lại, khiến cho Allistor cũng trầm ngâm, "Ờ, mày nhắc mới nhớ, con chim nhỏ đó là do bố già Francis tặng tao."

"Các anh hâm vừa thôi! Còn anh nữa, Scott, chẳng lẽ khi huấn luyện con chim đó anh không hề nghĩ là nó có thể mổ trúng mắt của tôi sao?!" Arthur nhảy dựng lên. "Sao anh ăn cái gì mà ngu thế?!" Và ngay sau đó liền có tiếng đạp bàn và một chiếc đèn ngủ đã bị lật tung xuống, đi tong một cái _Xoảng_!

"Nó chỉ là một con chim nhỏ, mày không cần phải la lối om sòm thế," Allistor khinh khỉnh.

"Về nhà với mẹ hết đi!" Arthur cáu kỉnh.

"Mẹ cũng định lôi cổ tụi tao về, nhưng tụi tao không muốn."

Thế là Allistor liền nghe thấy tiếng cúp máy cái rụp.

"Nó đi ăn sáng rồi," Allistor tưng hửng nói. Và hai Dylan và Seamus bèn trở về với tờ Blick và tách cappuchino còn nóng hổi của mình, không nói không rằng.

* * *

Arthur ngủ tiếp cho đúng đến chín giờ. Anh được lão quản gia Montgomery gọi dậy ăn sáng.

Nhưng phải đến khi Arthur buột miệng hỏi, "Được được, tôi chuẩn bị dậy ngay ấy mà. À phải, Montgomery, ông đã gọi Peter dậy chưa?"

"Ơ, nhưng thưa công tử..."

Lão Montgomery không biết phải đáp lại Arthur làm sao cả. Trong giây phút đó, anh đã hiểu.

Vào lúc năm giờ sáng ngày 15 tháng 2, tức hôm qua, khi Dạ hội Hoa Hồng sắp kết thúc, Arthur nhận được cú điện thoại từ các thám tử đang điều tra trong nhà mình. Họ báo rằng, "Thưa Công tử Kirkland, chúng tôi phát hiện dưới sàn có _gạt tàn thuốc lá_!"

Đúng vậy, Arthur đã hiểu. Vào một buổi sáng thức dậy, anh đã không còn ai ở bên cạnh anh nữa.

* * *

Trong nhà của Năm Anh em xứ Bắc Âu hiện giờ có Mikkel Johansen là anh trưởng, sau đó là đến Lukas Bondevik, Berwald Oxenstierna cùng vợ của anh ấy là Tino Vainamoinen, với con chó nhỏ của họ là Hanatamago:

"Tôi là vợ của anh hồi nào?!" Tino không thể hiểu nổi.

"Chúng ta đã ngủ chung với nhau, có một đứa con trai nuôi và một con chó dễ thương. Anh đã mãn nguyện rồi. Hãy sống bên nhau hạnh phúc trọn đời nhé, Tino," Berwald chưa gì đã thề non hẹn biển, hoa lá um sùm và phông nền long lanh hết cả lên khi cậu trân trọng cầm lấy hai bàn tay của người vợ hiền Tino.

"Anh bỏ tay ra cho tôi nhờ. Tôi còn phải nấu bữa sáng cho cả nhà nữa," Tino vẫn không thể hiểu nổi.

"Ơ, thế nếu chúng bay cưới nhau xong rồi thì vẫn ở chung nhà với anh đó chứ?" Mikkel hình như đã lo nhầm sang vấn đề khác.

"Phải thực tế hơn, Mikkel ạ. Tôi còn đang lo là thậm chí anh còn không được chọn làm phụ rể nữa kìa," Lukas thì rất thẳng thắn.

Sau đó là đến cậu em út Emil Steilsson và đứa con trai nuôi mới được hợp pháp hoá cách đây mười hai tiếng đồng hồ của của cặp đôi Berwald và Tino - dù trên giấy tờ là "được giám hộ bởi nhà Oxenstierna và Vainamoinen", Peter Kirkland - hai thành viên được ưu ái nhất và là trung tâm của mọi sự chú ý trong gia đình.

"Anh Berwald, anh Tino ơi! Cho em chơi với Hana ở ngoài sân nha!" Peter nhí nhảnh gọi. Ở dưới còn có cả Hanatamago đang luẩn quẩn xung quanh chân của cậu bé nữa.

"Ừ! Cũng được," Tino vui vẻ gật đầu. "Thế em định chơi trò gì?"

"Em không biết," Peter cười tươi rói. "Ở ngoài sân có biết bao nhiêu là đồ chơi, có xích đu, có hồ cát, rồi có cả một quả bóng nữa! Nhưng hình như Hanatamago thích vờn xích đu nhất đấy, phải không?" Thằng bé quay sang con cún cưng, và Hanatamago liền sủa gâu gâu, vẻ tán đồng.

"Xích đu à? Ừm, nếu thế thì cần phải có người trông đấy," Berwald ân cần nói. "Thôi được, chúng ta cứ ăn sáng đi đã, rồi xong bọn anh sẽ dẫn em ra chơi. Mà nhớ phải mặc thêm áo ấm và khăn choàng mỏng đấy nhé!"

"Vâng ạ!" Peter hào hứng giơ hai tay lên, rồi nhìn sang con cún trắng, "Tuyệt quá ha, Hanatamago!"

Chợt Berwald nhớ ra chuyện gì đó, "À phải, còn một việc nữa này, Peter," Rồi anh ngừng một lát, "Từ giờ, em sẽ không gọi tụi anh là Berwald và Tino nữa đâu."

Cả Tino lẫn Peter đều nhìn nhau, ngạc nhiên.

"Ủa? Peter không gọi chúng ta như thế thì phải gọi bằng gì?" Tino thắc mắc.

"A, vậy ý của anh nói là gọi bằng tên thật mật đúng không ạ? Giống như là Waldie và Tinny ấy?" Peter hỏi.

Berwald lắc đầu, "Không, không phải gọi bằng Waldie và Tinny. Mà từ giờ, em đã là con trai của tụi anh rồi, vậy thì..." Berwald ngừng một lát. "Em sẽ gọi anh là Papa, và Tino là Mama nhé!"

"Hả?! Cái gì?" Tino há hốc miệng. "Khoan đã! Sao cậu có thể tự quyết định như vậy chứ?"

"Papa và Mama..." Peter lẩm bẩm trong miệng, rồi quyết định tán thành luôn. "Hay quá! Vậy được rồi, từ nay anh Berwald sẽ là Papa, còn anh Tino sẽ Mama của em!"

"Còn về phần tụi anh," Berwald liền vòng tay ôm vai Tino, vẻ rất thản nhiên và mãn nguyện. "Tụi anh sẽ coi em là "con trai" của tụi anh. Mày cũng thích có một cậu chủ mới, đúng không Hana?" Và Hanatamago bèn sủa lên, gật gật cái đầu thay cho lời đồng ý.

"Cậu đã tính trước việc này rồi phải không? Berwald?" Tino hết nói nổi.

Cùng lúc đó, Mikkel và Lukas cũng thập thò ở phía trước cửa bếp:

"Thật là... chúng nó chơi trò gia đình mà chẳng thèm kêu anh nhập bọn. Chẳng lẽ trong mắt tụi nó, anh không xứng để làm "Bác Mikkel dễ thương" của thằng bé sao? Hức hức," Mikkel vừa ấm ức vừa đau khổ.

"Có một người bác như anh thì kể cũng rắc rối," Lukas cần có một ai đó để đồng tình với ý kiến của cậu.

Emil vừa mới ngủ dậy, đi ngang qua hành lang thì thấy Mikkel và Lukas đang giở trò thám thính, bèn khó chịu chêm miệng vào:

"Sao các anh lại cứ muốn phá rối chuyện gia đình của người khác chứ?"

* * *

Sáng Chủ nhật hôm đó có một cú điện thoại gọi đến. Và đó là của Angelique gọi cho Emil.

Ngay lập tức Emil tức tốc chạy tới ngay khi nghe thấy Tino gọi ở chân cầu thang, "Emil ơi! Em có điện thoại của Tiểu thư Faure này!"

"Đâu đâu? Angelique gọi điện cho thằng bé rồi hả? Đấy, thấy chưa? Có anh nói chuyện với Tiểu thư Louise là thằng bé được châm trước trong cuộc thi tuyển chọn con rể của nhà Bonnefoy ngay! Hé hé!" Mikkel liền xông vào từ phòng khách, tính giật cái điện thoại nhưng đã bị Lukas chặn mất.

"Anh tránh ra đi, đừng có làm phiền bé Emil dễ thương," Lukas giữ khư khư cái ống nghe. "Để em! Em phải báo với bé Ange đáng yêu ở đầu dây bên kia là bé Emil dễ thương của nhà mình vừa mới ngủ dậy và đang đánh răng!"

"Sao anh cứ vơ hết công trạng về phía mình vậy, Mikkel? Bộ tụi này không giúp bé Emil tán đổ bé Angelique chắc?" Berwald cũng muốn xí phần.

"Này! Ba người đừng có lục rục thế, lỡ Angelique ở bên kia nghe thấy thì sao?" Tino can ngăn, nhưng từ bên kia đầu dây bên kia, hình như Tiểu thư Faure đã nghe thấy hết.

Ở nhà Bonnefoy, Angelique cứ chớp chớp mắt không hiểu có tiếng của ai như cả một mớ người đang cố tranh giành nhau cái ống nghe điện thoại.

Còn ở nhà của gia đình Bắc Âu thì:

"Các anh thật quá đáng! Đó là điện thoại của em! Đưa đây ngay!" Emil giận dữ đến phát đỏ mặt.

"Uầy, anh lấy được rồi nhé! Cứ từ từ để anh nói chuyện với bé Ange đã rồi đến lượt chú em sau," Mikkel rất đểu cáng, biết là Emil thấp hơn mình nên cứ giơ cái ống nghe lên.

Và với cái kiểu đối xử với em út không ra gì như thế, bảo sao Mikkel chẳng bị một cú dậm chân thật mạnh của Lukas và phải bỏ cái ống nghe ra.

"Ui da! Đau quá!" Từ bên kia đầu dây điện thoại, Angelique đã nghe thấy tiếng của Mikkel kêu lên như thế.

"Cho đáng đời nhà anh, dám cướp ống nghe từ tay tôi hả?" Lukas có vẻ không khoan nhượng. "Alô, Ange đó à? Bé Emil vừa dậy, đang đánh răng thì nghe thấy có điện thoại của em, thằng bé liền phùi cả bọt kem ra ngoài mép nên -"

"Anh có tin là tôi đạp chết anh không? Đưa cái điện thoại đây!" Emil mất hết cả kiên nhẫn rồi.

Lukas thương cậu, nghĩ cho cậu nên mới nói thế thôi, Emil à. Chứ rốt cuộc thì anh ấy vẫn đưa cho cậu mà. Và Emil xoè tay ra nhận lấy cái ống nghe, hậm hực lẩm bẩm, "Rồi sẽ biết tay tôi!" trong khi Lukas thì phớt lờ lời hăm doạ đó. Chọc tức được bé Emil dễ thương là anh đã mãn nguyện lắm rồi.

"Alô! Angelique đó à? Phải rồi, là tớ đây," Emil lịch sự nói. "Tớ xin lỗi... về vụ vừa nãy."

"Hì hì, không sao đâu!" Angelique cười xoà. "Nhà các cậu có các anh vui tính quá nhỉ? Hửm?... Không đâu, phiền hà gì! Chẳng qua là ở nhà tớ, ngoài những người lớn ra thì chỉ có mỗi chị Louise là trạc tuổi, hợp ý nói chuyện thôi, cho dù chị ấy cũng đối xử cực kì tốt với tớ, nhưng có thêm anh em vui đùa vẫn là cả một niềm ước ao của hai chị em chúng tớ đấy. Hẳn là sẽ thú vị hơn nhiều nếu có nhiều người chơi cùng!"

Vậy ra là cô ấy không giận cậu, "Ờ, ừm! Cũng vui lắm, như cậu nói đấy," Emil ngượng ngùng nhưng sung sướng nói. "Dù đôi lúc cũng hơi rắc rối... À, đúng rồi, cậu định gọi tớ có chuyện gì vậy, Angelique?"

"Hả? À, chị Louise này," Angelique che ống nghe, cúi xuống nói khẽ. Nhưng Louise, lúc đó đang đắp mặt nạ dưa bùn và đặt hai miếng dưa chuột lên hai mắt, đang được một nữ nhân viên thẩm mỹ mát xa và hì hục bóp vai cho thì chỉ xua tay và nói, "Không, cái đó em phải tự nói chứ!"

"Có phải là chuyện về buổi hẹn tối nay không?" Emil mở lời trước.

"Ờ, ừ! Đúng rồi đấy," Angelique nói. "Ý mình là về buổi hẹn tối nay... Không, không có thay đổi gì đâu. Kế hoạch của chúng ta vẫn thế. Tớ chỉ định báo trước là tối nay có thể chúng ta có thể đi ăn ở nhà hàng, vậy nên... cậu có thể ăn mặc lịch sự, như là áo vét tông chẳng hạn. Tớ chỉ gợi ý thế thôi," Rồi cô ngừng lại một lát. "Mà, hình như có tiếng gì thì phải?"

Emil giật mình và quay phắt lại: đằng sau cậu, ở chỗ cửa phòng khách là Berwald đang thản nhiên ngồi trên ghế sofa, nhai nhóp nhéo mấy miếng khoai tây vừa được "vợ yêu" Tino rán nhanh cho, cùng với chú cún Hanatamago đang xem thứ này trên cái ti vi:

Đó là một đoạn video clip được ghi lại, có hình ảnh của Emil đang chiếm trọn góc phải của màn hình và nghe loáng thoáng ở đâu đó là tiếng của Mikkel, "Emil, chỉ là bay sang Thuỵ Sĩ để học thôi mà, em có cần phải chuẩn bị một cái vali để đựng đồ đạc không? Đến đó là tụi anh đã sắp xếp phòng ngủ rồi mọi thứ đầy đủ cho em rồi, nếu thiếu thì mua... Ủa?! Vậy ra không phải là em mang theo quần áo, mà là mang theo poster và mấy đồ lưu niệm có hình của Tiểu thư Angelique Faure á?!"

Berwald càng mở âm lượng to hơn nữa để cả cái nhà này ai cũng có thể nghe thấy, chứ đừng nói gì là chỉ mỗi mình Angelique ở bên kia đầu dây điện thoại.

Cùng lúc đó, cả Mikkel lẫn Lukas cũng từ đâu nhảy ra và xông vào ngồi cạnh Berwald.

"Trời đất! Chú mày quay video từ khi nào vậy?!" Mikkel hào hứng.

"Hình như cái băng này là lúc Emil còn ở Iceland, đúng không?" Lukas nhớ lại.

"Ừ, mùa hè năm đó tụi mình đi Blue Lagoon để làm một tua spa thiên nhiên," Berwald gật gù.

Trở về với cái đoạn video, nội dung của nó được ghi lại sau đây:

"Chậc, rõ ràng là bé Emil dễ thương mê Angelique rồi," Lukas giở giọng châm chọc.

"Khoan đã, cái quần tắm của anh ở đâu nhỉ?" Mikkel ngó quanh, cuối cùng xộc vào phòng của Emil và hỏi, "Này, em có thấy cái quần màu đỏ của anh ở đâu không? Tự dưng mất ở đâu rồi không biết nữa."

"Anh thì cởi truồng rồi xuống Blue Lagoon ngâm mình cũng được! Đồ điên, tránh ra coi! Cái bụng của anh chắn hết cả màn hình camera rồi," Berwald, lúc đó đang cầm camera để quay Emil, khó chịu nói, cùng với đó là tiếng sủa gâu gâu của con chó Hanatamago đang nhảy cẫng lên và cũng muốn tham gia vào đoạn video.

"Các anh im đi! Đừng có vào phòng em, chẳng có cái quần đỏ nào của anh ở đây cả!" Emil gắt. "Này! Đừng có động vào poster của em chứ!"

"Hanatamago lại đây nào, ngoan nhé, rồi hôm nay chúng ta sẽ ăn ở nhà hàng," Tino dịu dàng nói, và Berwald bèn chĩa ngay ống quay camera sang chỗ "vợ yêu" của mình đang ôm con chó Hanatamago. "Oái! Cậu đang quay hình đó hả?!" Tino giật mình.

"Vợ của tôi lúc nào cũng xinh đẹp," Berwald nói, và Tino quát lên, "Cậu im đi! Tôi là vợ cậu khi nào chứ?!"

Bây giờ mới tới đoạn chính:

"Emil thích Angelique, Emil thích Angelique ế ề ê~ !" Mikkel hát váng cả cái video.

"Ối giời, lại còn đem cả một đống băng đĩa ghi hình Angelique thế này thì hỏi học hành làm sao chứ?" Lukas nhảy vào lục đồ của Emil.

"Anh có tránh ra không thì bảo! Tại sao mấy anh lúc nào cũng phải chọc em thế hả?!"

_Bốp_! - Vẫn chưa kết thúc đoạn video, nhưng Emil đứng ngoài hành lang đã lấy ngay cái dép đi trong nhà của mình ném thẳng vào mặt của Mikkel, lúc đó lại tự dưng lăng xăng đi ngồi ở phía rìa ngoài của cái ghế sofa, lại ở gần cánh cửa nên ngay lập tức lãnh đạn từ phía thằng em út.

"Há há há há! Ối đau!" Mikkel chưa cười hết thì đã bị xơi dép, đầu của anh ngã xuống người của Berwald khiến cặp kính của cậu bị lệch xuống gò má. Berwald khó chịu hẩy người Mikkel ra, ngay lúc đó Lukas ngồi ở bên phải Berwald cũng cúi xuống lấy cái dép vừa ném của Emil và quật cho Mikkel một phát nữa vào tay.

"Tắt đi!" Emil hét, lấy chân đẩy cánh cửa phòng khách đóng sầm một cái và Berwald lấy ngay cái điều khiển bấm nút giảm âm lượng lại, từ một trăm xuống còn _mute_* (chế độ câm).

Từ bên trong nhà bếp, Tino đang nấu bữa sáng cũng phải lẩm bẩm, "Sao mà ồn ào thế không biết?"

Cả ba người anh của Emil đang ngồi trong phòng khách liền xông ra áp tai vào bờ tường để nghe lén cuộc nói chuyện giữa Emil và Angelique:

"Ê ê! Hình như ban nãy anh có nghe thằng Emil định hẹn Tiểu thư Angelique đi ăn nhà hàng đấy. Thế nên nó mới tính mặc vét tông để đi chơi," Mikkel nhanh nhảu.

"Anh im đi Mikkel! Tụi này đang cố nghe," Lukas gạt anh trai của mình, lại cố áp tai vào bức tường.

"À, cái thằng này, lại còn định dắt díu bé Ange đến chỗ King Centre nữa chứ!" Berwald cũng rất hăng máu, dỏng tai lên và cố không bỏ sót chi tiết nào.

Và Mikkel quàng tay lên vai của Lukas và Berwald.

"Quyết định thế nhé," Lukas gật gù, vẻ bí hiểm.

"Đúng sáu giờ rưỡi tối nay," Berwald nói.

"Chúng ta sẽ đến King Centre để phá cuộc hẹn của thằng Emil," Mikkel quyết định.

Thế là Tino khỏi cần phải nấu bữa tối, Peter thì được dẫn theo Hanatamago đến chỗ vui chơi, tất cả đều mặc vét tông, và đi với ba ông anh chỉ biết ăn không ngồi rồi, nhàn rỗi quá nên chẳng biết làm gì ngoài việc phá đám cậu em út ra - cùng đến King Centre và lên kế hoạch sẽ ăn ở bất cứ cái nhà hàng nào mà bé Emil dễ thương định dắt bé Angelique đáng yêu vào trong đó.

* * *

Khi Emil và Angelique đang ngồi ở bàn dành cho hai người, thì cả năm người kia, cùng với một con cún, cũng đang ngồi ở một cái bàn gần đó, âm thầm che mặt bằng mấy tờ báo và tạp chí, đeo kính đen và cố nghe lén xem cặp nam thanh nữ tú kia đang nói chuyện gì.

"Tại sao các anh lại có thể lôi kéo em vào chuyện này chứ," Tino khó chịu.

"Suỵt, anh nói nhầm. Đây không phải là theo dõi Emil, mà là chúng ta yểm trợ cho thằng bé," Berwald viện cớ.

"Nếu mà Tiểu thư Angelique có gọi thằng bé là "bạn", nó sốc quá chuẩn bị ngất xỉu thì anh em mình phải chuẩn bị tư thế chạy ra đỡ nó nhá! Thằng bé nhạy cảm lắm," Mikkel rất quan tâm đến em.

"Thế anh định đỡ nó trong nhà vệ sinh hay chạy ra đỡ nó ngay ở bàn ăn luôn đấy? Bộ anh tính làm lộ tẩy cả bọn hả?" Lukas hỏi, giọng mỉa mai.

"Em muốn ăn món kem! Khoan đã, cho em cái thịt bò cốp lết kia đi," Peter kêu lên.

"Gâu gâu gâu!" Con Hanatamago có vẻ hơi lạ lẫm với cặp kính đen đeo trên mắt nó.


	28. Chapter 12 (part 1)

12\. Đại chiến ở W Academy (phần 1).

Năm nào cũng vậy, cứ đến tháng ba là Học viện Quốc tế "W Academy" lại bước vào quãng thời gian bận rộn nhất trong năm. Những kì kiểm tra của học sinh thuộc mọi khối lớp và hồ sơ chấm bài chất cao như núi của các giáo viên, ngoại trừ một số môn không có bài kiểm tra cuối kì thì học sinh cũng phải nộp luận văn thay thế, những chuỗi sự kiện quan trọng như Hội thao Mùa xuân, Ngày Họp mặt phụ huynh và Ngày gặp gỡ các cựu học sinh... thì vẫn như mọi năm - được tổ chức cùng ngày và gộp chung lại với nhau. Đã vậy, năm nay còn có thêm cả kì vận động tranh cử vào chức Hiệu trưởng nhà trường cũng không kém phần căng thẳng và gay gắt nữa: vì thời gian cực kì gấp gáp nên ngay từ cuối tháng hai, người ta đã thấy ba ứng cử viên là thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt, cô Elizaveta Hedervary (ghi danh là Hedervary Erzsebet) và thầy Roderich Edelstein ra sức thi đua với nhau, ghi điểm trong mắt các học sinh và đồng nghiệp để giành được lợi thế cho ngày bầu cử cuối cùng.

Đó là ngày 18 tháng 3 khi Ngọc Hoa nhận được bảng điểm kiểm tra của mình. Không đến nỗi nào, phải nói là thế. Cô được bốn điểm B và một điểm C cộng, một điểm A cho môn Thể dục, sau khi đã cộng hết tất cả các loại điểm với nhau và chia trung bình rồi thì những kết quả như thế này cũng dễ dự đoán. Tuy nhiên, những người xung quanh Ngọc Hoa thậm chí còn xuất sắc hơn nhiều, vì dường như họ không những đã thông minh trời phú, lại còn được nuôi dưỡng và đào tạo toàn diện ngay từ lúc nhỏ để thừa hưởng gia sản của bố mẹ để lại, nên bảng điểm của họ có vẻ long lanh hơn nhiều so với cái bảng điểm khiêm tốn của Ngọc Hoa, người vốn khỏi cần bảo cũng sẽ tự hiểu cái thân cái phận của mình là không bằng các học sinh giỏi giang khác, ngay cả khi cô có cố gắng hết sức đi chăng nữa:

"Này, cho mình xem bảng điểm của cậu được không? Hì hì, chỉ là tò mò một chút thôi mà," Một nữ sinh tóc vàng học cùng lớp với Ngọc Hoa, tưởng là suốt ngày cứ tíu ta tíu tít chuyện trời ơi đất hỡi mà chẳng thèm học hành gì; ai dè, lại cũng đạt toàn điểm A cộng với một B cộng cho môn Thể dục, "Ái chà, cậu cũng được điểm A cộng môn Hoá và Toán, điểm A môn Lý và Tiếng Đức, rồi còn... chậc, cậu học giỏi như thế này thì xem chừng mình còn phải nỗ lực nhiều lắm mới có thể bằng cậu!"

Và cô bạn tóc nâu kia liền nói, "Ôi, cậu mới quá khiêm tốn ấy. Tớ thấy bảng điểm của cậu mới thực sự là đáng khâm phục! Còn Thể dục ấy hả? Chậc, tiểu thư lá ngọc cành vàng thì cần gì đến ba cái thứ này, phải không? Hihi! Thôi nào, so sánh với nhau làm gì chứ. Cả thế giới này đều biết học sinh của W Academy, người nào người nấy ai ai cũng đều phải rất xinh đẹp, lịch lãm và tài năng - đó là ba tiêu chí hàng đầu được Ban giám hiệu nhà trường coi trọng nhất khi xét duyệt tuyển sinh, có như thế thì họ mới chọn ra được những hạt giống ưu tú nhất để làm rạng danh và tăng thêm uy tín cho Học viện được."

Rồi cô ta chủ ý liếc xéo về phía Ngọc Hoa, "Vậy mà tôi lại không hiểu là tại sao... người ta lại đi chọn một con bé tầm thường, không đẹp đẽ, không thanh lịch hay có tài cán gì đặc biệt, đã thế lại còn thuộc dạng thấp kém vào một ngôi trường danh giá như thế này để làm gì nhỉ?"

"Cậu nói phải đấy. Đến đây làm gì chỉ tổ làm chướng mắt chúng ta!"

Chậc, có cần phải nói bóng nói gió như thế không? Ngọc Hoa biết là họ đang nói về cô mà. Nhưng biết làm sao được? Đành phải ngậm đắng nuốt cay, muốn thảnh thơi thì đành phải đi ra chỗ khác thôi chứ ngồi đây mà nghe các vị tiểu thư đó chì chiết đến chết à. Thế là hai cô gái kia bèn nhìn theo Hoa và cười thầm, vẻ ác ý.

* * *

Cuộc vận động tranh cử cũng làm chậm lại các kế hoạch của thầy Roderich Edelstein. Ví dụ như theo lịch trình, Lovino Vargas và Im Young-Soo sẽ bị phạt vào ngày 28 tháng 2, nhưng ngày phạt cuối cùng lại bị dời mãi đến tận hôm 18 tháng 3, để thầy Roderich còn có thời gian rảnh in phiếu và làm bánh Sachertorte, Strudel nhân táo và Salzburger Nockerl phát cho các học sinh trong trường để giành lấy sự ủng hộ. Thế nên khỏi cần phải nói thầy đã phải cố gắng như thế nào:

"Trời ơi... mệt quá, chắc tôi chết mất," Thầy Roderich ngồi trước quầy, vừa phát vừa than thở, ngồi trên ghế bành ngoài trời và phe phẩy cái quạt lụa cho đỡ nóng trong khi người đang hăng hái phát phiếu và bánh lại không phải thầy mà là Arthur Kirkland - nhóm trưởng của nhóm quyết tâm đưa thầy Edelstein lên làm Hiệu trưởng đợt này, và Ludwig Beilschmidt, một thành viên có hoạt động tích cực khác trong nhóm.

"Vâng, xin cảm ơn các bạn vì đã nhận phiếu và bánh của chúng tôi, chúc các bạn một ngày tốt lành," Ludwig quả là rất siêng năng và chăm chỉ. "Xin các bạn hãy bỏ phiếu cho thầy Edelstein, một người thầy luôn tận tâm và hết lòng vì sự nghiệp giáo dục!"

"Thầy! Thầy ngồi đó suốt một tiếng đồng hồ là quá đủ rồi đấy!" Arthur không chịu đựng được nữa, phải gắt lên khi nhìn thấy cái cảnh ngồi chơi xơi nước quá nhàn hạ của thầy Roderich. "Sao thầy lại cứ ca thán là mệt mỏi này nọ trong khi lại được ngồi trên ghế bành và có mái che bóng mát đầy đủ, còn tụi em thì phải đứng mà phát quà chứ!"

Thế là thầy Roderich liền nhỏm dậy ngay, "Em nói cái gì? Em tưởng là thầy không làm việc á? Nội cái bánh Sachertorte ở trên cái khay đó thôi cũng là một kì công của nghệ thuật làm bánh rồi! Thầy đã phải lấy sôcôla ngon nhất từ Bỉ, cà phê từ thủ đô Vienna của nước Áo thanh lịch, quế thì được đặt hàng đặc biệt từ Việt Nam, rồi chỉ cần một lượng muối hay mứt mơ không đủ hay thừa một chút thôi cũng sẽ khiến cho cái bánh từ ngon thành dở đến mức phải bỏ vào sọt rác rồi! Các em có biết bao nhiêu nguyên liệu tinh tế nhất đã được thầy lựa chọn ngay từ khâu thực phẩm để làm ra một cái bánh Sachertorte tuyệt hảo như vậy không hả? Đã thế, thầy lại còn lo là sẽ có người bị dị ứng với sôcôla hay cà phê nên đã quyết định làm thêm món bánh Strudel nhân táo, cả Salzburger Nockerl nữa và chính tay thầy phải tự cắt chúng ra - chứ không thể để cho một kẻ thô bỉ làm công việc cắt bánh đòi hỏi sự khéo léo và thận trọng đến độ chính xác và tỉ mỉ đến từng chi tiết như thế được! Vậy mà các em lại còn không cho thầy nằm nghỉ, các em còn có lương tâm nữa không?!"

Rồi thầy lại ngồi phục xuống ghế bành, tiếp tục đặt tay lên trán và than tiếp, "Trời ơi, tôi làm việc cực nhọc vậy mà bọn học trò còn nói tôi là lười biếng không làm gì cơ đấy. Công tôi nuôi dạy chúng nó suốt bao nhiêu năm nay, vậy mà chúng nó trả ơn tôi thế đấy..."

Arthur chớp chớp mắt, rồi nhìn Ludwig, cũng đang chớp chớp mắt theo anh.

"Ấy! Đừng có đụng vào!" Ludwig nhắc nhở Arthur, đập vào tay anh khi anh định thó tay nếm một miếng Sachertorte.

"Có nếm một miếng thôi mà," Arthur nói.

"Thầy kiết lắm, cắt bánh cũng đừng hòng bị dây một tí sôcôla ra ngoài," Ludwig vẫn nhắc, rồi nhìn xuống cái bánh trước khi nói thầm với Arthur, "Đợi khi nào hết giờ, bánh nào còn sót lại vài miếng thì tôi với anh chia nhau ăn. Lúc đó cũng chẳng ai thèm đến lấy phiếu và bánh nữa đâu."

Thoả thuận là thế, nhưng rốt cuộc bánh trái gì của thầy Roderich cũng đều bị mọi người đến ăn sạch. Thế là Arthur và Ludwig đành phải thất vọng.

"Này, các em đã làm việc rất vất vả rồi," Bỗng thầy Roderich dịu dàng nói, rồi dọn ra ba chiếc đĩa gồm bánh Sachertorte, Strudel nhân táo và Salzburger Nockerl và đưa cho Arthur và Ludwig. "Đây là phần của thầy, và của các em đây. Chúc ngon miệng!"

Khỏi cần phải nói là Arthur và Ludwig đã biết ơn cái ông thầy tưởng như suốt ngày chỉ có biết đến đàn và bánh ấy như thế nào. Họ quyết định thử Sachertorte trước, và:

"Oa, phải nói là..." Ludwig trầm ngâm. "Ngon đấy chứ! Quả là thầy rất có tài làm bánh!"

"Hì hì, mấy em quá khen rồi," Thầy Roderich tủm tỉm cười.

Trong khi đó thì Arthur suýt không nhả được cái nĩa ăn bánh của mình ra, và tự hỏi là tại sao cùng một công thức mà thầy Roderich lại làm bánh Sachertorte ngon tuyệt diệu thế, còn anh thì khi làm xong rồi, liệng cho chó chắc chó cũng không thèm ăn.

Ngay lúc ấy, hai đoàn gồm những học sinh ăn diện theo kiểu quân phục tươm tất, đẹp đẽ tương tự như "Những chú lính chì dũng cảm" trong các tranh minh hoạ cho truyện của Andersen, thậm chí trong đám con trai còn có đứa mang theo trống và kèn trumpet hẳn hoi nữa chứ, còn đám con gái thì đứa nào đứa nấy cũng mặc _miniskirt_ ngắn cũn cỡn, một tay cầm túm bông cổ vũ sặc sỡ còn tay kia thì cầm gậy chỉ huy, tươi cười đi theo sau viên chỉ huy của chúng, chính là Nữ Đội trưởng Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky của Đội cổ vũ. Amelia vừa hành quân xong thì lập tức cho tất cả dừng lại, đứng trước mặt Đội của thầy Roderich rồi cầm loa lên, nói oang oang với giọng rất sôi nổi, rằng:

"Đội quân của thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt tiến lên!"

"Tiến lên! Tiến lên!" Đám con trai hô vang, sau đó là đến lượt tụi con gái dậm chân, múa may những khóm bông cổ vũ lấp lánh và nhún nhảy theo mấy bài tập thể dục nhịp điệu, cùng đồng thanh rằng, "Cố lên, thầy Gilbert! Mọi người sẽ ủng hộ cho thầy! G-I-L-B-E-R-T! Các bạn đã bầu cho thầy Gilbert chưa?! Thầy Gilbert sẽ vô địch! Thầy Gilbert, tiến lên! Hooray!"

Nhóm của thầy Roderich chưa kịp há hốc mồm, thì thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt, không biết từ đâu xuất hiện, bỗng đi ra và vỗ tay rất nhiệt tình:

"Hay! Hay lắm! Học trò của thầy là phải awesome thế, kesese~!" Thầy Gilbert khen, thái độ cực kì hài lòng. "Thế nào hả Roddy? Anh có thấy ghen với độ nhuần nhuyễn hết ý của đội chúng tôi không hả? Ăn đứt mấy cái bánh sôcôla của anh chứ?"

"Hừ! Ghen à," Thầy Roderich thở hắt một tiếng khinh khỉnh. "Mơ đi! Chỉ có cái loại bất tài không có khả năng thưởng thức nghệ thuật như anh mới phải bày ra mấy cái trò mua vui dành cho con nít này để lừa bịp người khác. Lại còn dám lôi kéo cả học sinh _của tôi_ cơ đấy," Roderich liếc sang đám con trai, "Feliciano! Em đang làm gì ở đó hả?!"

"Kesese~! Còn phải hỏi nữa hả? Feliciano dễ thương nhất định phải ủng hộ cho bố già này rồi," Thầy Gilbert vẫn không chịu im cái miệng khó chịu của mình lại.

Hoá ra Feliciano chính là đứa con trai đang cầm kèn trumpet trong "Đội quân của thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt". Nghe thấy thầy Roderich hỏi đích danh, cậu bé bèn ló đầu ra và thành thật trả lời, "Vâng, thì em sẽ ủng hộ cho thầy Gilbert ạ, ve~."

Đến mức này thì thầy Roderich không tài nào nhịn nổi được nữa. Thầy xông tới và túm lấy vai của kình địch Gilbert Beilschmidt:

"Anh thật quá đáng! Feliciano vừa mới nhập học W Academy được có hai tuần, vậy mà anh đã dám lợi dụng thời cơ lôi kéo thằng bé về phe mình sao?!" Thầy Roderich giận dữ buộc tội. "Sao anh chơi bẩn thế? Chẳng lẽ cái tinh thần thượng võ trong thể thao mà anh hay ưỡn ngực ra phát biểu oang oang trước toàn trường đó chỉ là giả dối thôi à?!"

"Thì sao nào, kesese~? Chuyện nhỏ như con thỏ! Chẳng phải là anh cũng đã lôi kéo thằng em trai yêu quý của Ngài đây về phe anh đấy sao? Vậy mà còn tỏ ra quý tộc cao thượng lắm ấy," Thầy Gilbert rất đắc ý. "Bây giờ thì quân số ngang bằng nhau rồi nhé! Để rồi xem anh chọi lại Ngài đây kiểu nào! Kesesese!"

Tuy nhiên, cả Ludwig và Feliciano đều có lí do riêng để bầu cho hai thầy giáo khác nhau:

"Không được! Anh đang nói gì vậy hả Gilbert? Nếu anh mà lên thì cả cái trường này có mà loạn mất," Ludwig rất thực tế.

"Em xin lỗi thầy Roderich, nhưng em sẽ không bầu cho thầy đầu. Bởi vì Tiểu thư Amelia đã nói, là nếu thầy Roderich lên thì em sẽ phải ngồi tập đàn piano suốt ngày, đã thế đến chiều tối còn bị cậu Ludwig bắt ra ngoài sân thể thao để chạy maratông thêm vài vòng nữa! Chắc em không chịu nổi đâu, ve~. Em chỉ muốn ngủ và ăn pasta thôi à, ve~!" Còn Feliciano thì lại quá lười biếng.

Chỉ riêng Arthur thì thấy chuyện này thật lố bịch:

"Thế ba cái mớ chích choè váy ngắn với hải cẩu làm xiếc này là gì vậy?" Anh hỏi, nhưng thực chất là đang mỉa mai và miêu tả lại cái thế múa may và hò hét của đội quân ủng hộ thầy Beilschmidt.

"Hà hà, lại còn hỏi nữa à?" Amelia cười tươi rói. "Chúng tôi đang chuẩn bị hạ gục đội của bọn anh đấy, đến lúc đó thì mấy anh có mà làm bánh an ủi đi chứ đừng có mà làm bánh ủng hộ nữa, nhé! Nghe đây này ông già," Và Amelia đưa chiếc loa lên, phấn khích giơ nắm đấm lên trời và hô vang, kéo dài giọng ra, "Đội quân của Thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt tiến lên! Hạ gục địch thủ! Arthur Kirkland là đồ bố già đã hết thời, nấu scone bằng bột trộn với hồ xi măng~! Hãy bầu cho thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt nếu bạn không muốn chết vì mấy cái scone độc hại của hắn! Thầy Gilbert vô địch! _Hooray, hooray_~!"

"Ê ê! Cô vừa nói cái gì cơ?!" Arthur giật nảy mình, nhưng khi quay phắt lại thì đã thấy cả đám hoạt náo viên lặp lại y chóc lời của Nữ đội trưởng Amelia:

"Arthur Kirkland là đồ bố già đã hết thời, nấu scones bằng bột trộn với hồ xi măng~! Hãy bầu cho Thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt nếu bạn không muốn chết vì mấy cái scones độc hại ~"

"Câm hết! Chúng bay câm hết đi!" Arthur cướp lấy cái loa từ tay Amelia và thô bạo cắt ngang bằng cách hét qua đó. "Tôi sẽ giết cô! Đồ vô lối!"

"Á há há há! Ăn nhằm gì! Tôi chưa nói là anh còn đọc sách mát mẻ trong phòng làm việc nữa kìa!"

Thế là Amelia phá lên cười và co giò chạy vòng quanh, cùng lúc đó Arthur ức chế ném thẳng cái loa xuống đất và đuổi theo cô giữa những hoạt náo viên đang đứng thành vòng tròn, giơ tay lên và kết thành vòm để hai người đó chơi trò cút bắt, miệng cổ vũ không ngừng, "Cố lên! Cố lên! Cố lên! Yeah~!"

Và cuộc tranh cử vào chức Hiệu trưởng của W Academy vẫn tiếp tục diễn ra như thế đấy. Dù không ai biết là cô Elizaveta, một người khác cũng tham gia tranh cử đợt này, đang toan tính điều gì.

* * *

Vào giờ ra chơi chiều ngày 18 tháng 3, các học sinh của W Academy đã đến dự buổi phạt đặc biệt của Roderich Edelstein ở Nhà hát Học viện. Nhưng dù biết tin Lovino Vargas và Im Young-Soo đã bị quy trách nhiệm là khơi mào ra vụ trốn học ngày 12 tháng 2 tuần trước, phần đông vẫn không biết thầy Roderich định phạt hai cậu kiểu gì.

Khi bước vào, mọi người chỉ nhìn thấy thầy Roderich đang ngồi chính giữa một cái bàn chia thành hai bên rõ rệt: bên trái của thầy là một đoàn gồm những quý ông diện tuxedo màu đen, thắt nơ bướm và dáng vẻ rất thanh lịch, có phần hơi trịnh thượng, còn đàn bà thì mặc váy màu tối quý phái, trang sức giản đơn; còn phía bên phải là một đoàn gồm những tay chơi ăn mặc theo mốt mô-đen, thời thượng kiểu New Yorker, đeo kính râm ngay khi ở trong phòng, còn đàn bà thì da ngăm, tóc nhuộm, diện trang sức toàn kim cương với vàng ngọc loá hết cả mắt, mặc váy da bóng lộn nhưng bó sát người và thiếu vải đến mức ông già Cựu Lục Địa nào nhìn vào cũng phải chớp chớp mắt và âm thầm giật lùi.

Khỏi cần phải kể tiếp cũng đủ biết là đám học sinh của W Academy đã nhận xét về chuyện này như thế nào, "Vậy ba cái đám hằm bà lằng này là gì thế?" "Bỗng dưng tao thấy tội nghiệp hai đứa kia quá mày ạ, chỉ tại tụi mình không."

Nhưng nói gì thì nói, buổi phạt vẫn được bắt đầu đúng giờ. Thầy Roderich chờ cho đến khi cả khách mời lẫn học sinh đều đã ổn định chỗ sẵn sàng, thì mới ra hiệu cho mở màn sân khấu bằng cách vỗ tay ba lần.

Chính Im Young-Soo là người đã ra đầu tiên. Cậu xuất hiện cùng với một dàn đồng ca ở phía sau, tất cả đều mặc áo trắng như thiên thần, còn mình thì đứng ở đằng trước với cái micrô, gân cổ lên hát rằng:

"Frôn-đì tề nế rế ben ẽn èn en ~

đela mí ô plá ta-nô á ma tô, ố ồ ô ~"

(Frondi tenere e belle

del mio plantano amato)

Cái giọng hát bằng tiếng Ý hết chỗ chê của Young-Soo hoàn toàn trật nhịp nhưng nổi bật hẳn so với toàn thể dàn đồng ca phía sau. Trong phút chốc, các quý ông và quý bà đại diện cho dòng nhạc cổ điển đã phải nổi gân cốt lên và ngồi lùi lại, miệng méo xệch và mắt mở thao láo ra khi được thưởng thức tài năng tuyệt vời Im Young-Soo, một giọng nam cao và vang đến mức nó có thể làm vỡ luôn cả cái ly pha lê trên bàn của mấy vị khách mời - nhưng là do có một quý ngài đã quá khích cầm cái li đựng rượu vang của mình và trong lúc chịu đựng không nổi, ông ta đã dùng tay bóp vỡ nó.

Thầy Roderich hết nhìn Young-Soo đang mặc áo thiên thần hát opera ở trên sân khấu, rồi lại nhìn qua cái các quý ông quý bà nhạc cổ điển, rồi lại tiếp tục nhìn lên Young-Soo đang hát lại hai câu đầu trong bản aria _Ombra mai fu_ với dàn đồng ca, há hốc miệng vì nãy giờ không hiểu thằng bé đang hát cái gì.

Rồi bỗng! - dàn ánh sáng trở nên tưng tửng, chớp giật liên hồi và Young-Soo cầm cái micrô lên, nhún nhảy theo nhịp và nói, "Oh Dé~!" trước khi hát tiếp khúc aria trong giai điệu hiện đại và bốc lửa; dàn đồng ca cũng nhảy nhót hip hop đùng đùng cùng thằng bé luôn. Tệ hơn nữa, Young-Soo còn cởi áo ra và ai cũng có thể nhìn thấy cơ bụng sáu múi của cậu khi cậu di chuyển từ bên này qua bên kia sân khấu, đầu lắc lắc và chân dầm dậm theo tiếng nhạc sôi động remix y chang như một thằng điên, và theo một số nhà chuyên gia phân tích âm nhạc cho hay, thì họ rất lấy làm quan ngại vì với cái _style_* (xì-tin) này thì _Ombra mai fu_ có mà loạn rồi:

"Á á á! Nhìn anh ấy hot! - á quên hót hay chưa kìa! Kyaaaa~!" Các fan nữ của Young-Soo thét lên như cuồng dại, vẩy những que sáng và nhảy rầm rầm theo tiếng nhạc inh tai. "Cậu xem lúc ảnh xé áo ra còn có mẩu dư nào không?! Á á ~! Của mình, của mình! Đưa lên facebook Hội Những người phát cuồng vì oppa Young-Soo ngay! Á áá!"

Các quý ông mặc áo tuxedo và các quý bà thanh lịch thì quay lại băng ghế khán giả, nhìn đăm đăm bọn fan cuồng của Young-Soo và, không nói nên lời.

"Ôm bơ-ra mai fu ~ ơ ớ ơ mai fu mai fu ~

đì vê giế ta bi lê Vê giế ta bi lê ê ~!"

(Ombra mai fu

di vegetabile.)

Cuối cùng, Young-Soo chĩa tay hình chữ V lên trời và kết thúc bài opera thảm hoạ, à quên toả sáng, của mình bằng một tiếng, "Yeah~! Xin cảm ơn các bạn! _Sarang hae yo_* (Anh yêu các baby lắm)!" và xung quanh cậu là dàn đồng ca tạo dáng siêu nhân và thú dữ. Các fan cuồng của Young-Soo vẫn còn phát điên lên và hò hét khi thấy thần tượng của họ, vào lúc chuẩn bị đi ra đã hôn gió và nháy mắt với họ một cái, "Anh ấy nói yêu tớ! Anh ấy hôn gió tớ kìa! Kyaaa~!" trong khi thầy Roderich thì há hốc miệng, cùng với những người khác cũng đang chẳng hiểu cái mô tê gì vừa diễn ra cả nhưng rồi cũng phải sực tỉnh và chấm cho Young-Soo được đỗ vòng này.

Bây giờ là phần "Phía sau Cánh gà".

"Các bạn nghĩ gì về phần trình diễn của Young-Soo?"

"Tại sao cậu ta lại có thể được chấm đỗ cơ chứ?" Giovanni, khán giả của buổi phạt Idol Bất Đắc Dĩ ngày hôm nay, đã lên tiếng khi phóng viên hỏi cậu ấy.

"Tôi nghĩ là người ta sẽ phải cho Young-Soo đỗ thôi, bởi vì người ta không muốn bị thầy Roderich mời lại và phải làm giám khảo cho buổi trình diễn của cậu ta lần nữa," Alfred, một khán giả khác của Idol Bất Đắc Dĩ, lại có vẻ không ngạc nhiên tí nào.

"Bạn nghĩ như thế nào về phần trình diễn của anh trai bạn, Jia Long?"

"Tôi xin từ chối bình luận về chuyện này," Jia Long chỉ nói vỏn vẹn có vậy.

* * *

Buổi phạt sau đó được tiếp tục với màn trình diễn của Lovino Vargas, người đã gây ấn tượng mạnh cho ban giám khảo hip hop bằng cách ăn mặc rất mô-đen hầm hố, cũng đeo kính đen và lái hẳn một chiếc xe thể thao Lamborghini đi lên sân khấu và chở theo cả một mớ rapper nữa. Bài nhạc và giọng hát rap lẫn R&amp;B của các ca sĩ được dội lại từ đằng sau cho Lovino hát nhép, nhưng khốn nỗi, là thằng bé không thể mấp máy môi kịp bằng cái đĩa hát đó và do tạo hình hăng máu quá mà khi chuẩn bị nhảy chổng chân lên trời, Lovino đã định ngậm thêm điếu thuốc nữa cho nó oách thì bỗng bị ho khan, và chân trái bị mất đà thì quàng phải mặt của một vũ công nhảy hip hop ngay cạnh đó.

"Mẹ kiếp! Cái con mẹ gì vậy? Mày tính chơi đểu tao phải không? Nghĩ mình nhà giàu nên muốn làm gì thì làm hả?!" Tên vũ công hầm hố đó cao to hơn Lovino, nhưng lại chơi trò chấp nhặt với trẻ nít.

"Chính anh mới là kẻ thích chơi xấu người khác đấy! Sao anh dám lấy cái sợi dây chuyền khốn nạn của anh cào lên xe Lamborghini của tôi chứ, rồi còn hút thuốc phun khói làm nhả ra đó làm bẩn xe của tôi nữa?! Anh muốn gây sự đúng không? Thằng ngu! Quân tội nợ ô uế! Bố mẹ anh rõ ràng là quá đáng thương khi phải sinh ra một kẻ như anh!" Lovino thì tuy chửi tục nhưng rõ ràng là có văn hoá quý tộc hơn nhiều.

Chỉ riêng thầy Roderich vẫn cứ há hốc miệng nhìn Lovino, rồi nhìn sang ban giám khảo đang tỏ vẻ phân vân, lưỡng lự, dáng ngồi và thái độ thì _like a boss_. Cùng lúc đó, thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo từ băng ghế khán giả bỗng dưng đứng lên, cầm hai lá cờ một của nước Italia, một của nước Tây Ban Nha và hô hào lên:

"Giời ơi em Lovino hát nhép hay quá! Nhảy hip hop hay quá! Chửi rủa hay hết sảy! Cái thằng điên vũ công kia chết đi! Các fan cuồng của Lovino đâu yểm trợ cho thầy!"

"Chết tiệt cả nhà mày đi! Lovino dễ thương muôn năm! Áaaa!" Câu lạc bộ Những người phát cuồng vì Lovino Vargas cùng đứng lên.

"Bọn fan kia xông lên rồi! Đội Antovino Fangirls cũng tiến đến đi! Xử đẹp hết bọn rapper đó! Antovino muôn năm! Xông lên~! Aaaaa!" Các fangirl cũng đứng lên.

Trong thời điểm dầu sôi lửa bỏng đến thế rồi mà ban giám khảo vẫn còn bàn tính:

"Tôi rất thích nội dung của bài biểu diễn. Em ấy đã khéo léo lồng ghép vào bài hát một vở kịch nhỏ, giống như trong MV thì phải có một đoạn phim vậy. Khá xuất sắc, tôi cho em qua," Giám khảo thứ nhất nói.

"Còn tôi thì thấy em hát nhép còn hơi tệ. Nếu là tôi, tôi sẽ còn hát nhép hay hơn thế. Vậy nên, tôi không cho em qua," Giám khảo thứ hai nhận xét, và lập tức nhận được lời đe doạ là sẽ ăn phải cà chua hỏng từ những người hâm mộ Lovino.

"Tôi thì lại có ý kiến khác - " Vị giám khảo thứ ba định nói.

"Thôi đủ rồi! Mấy ông mấy bà cứ còn ý kiến ý cò này nọ nữa thì cả cái đám điên kia sẽ phá tung nhà hát này lên mất! Cho nó qua cho tôi nhờ! Giời ơi!" Thầy Roderich cắt ngang. "Antonio! Cậu có ngồi xuống không hay tôi đuổi cậu ra ngay bây giờ đấy! Mấy người kia nữa, im im cái miệng đi!"

Thế là Lovino được cho qua, không cần phải bị phạt lại nữa. Và bây giờ, chúng ta hãy cùng chuyển sang phần "Phía sau cánh gà".

"Bạn nghĩ phần trình diễn của mình có ổn không, Lovino?"

"Ổn, ổn cái quái gì! Suýt chút nữa tôi đã hạ gục được gã rapper đó rồi! Chỉ tại cái lão Cà Chua Ngốc Antonio tự dưng ở đâu ra xen ngang giữa chừng," Lovino đã hậm hực phát biểu như vậy.

"Bạn thấy màn trình diễn của anh trai bạn có ổn không, Feliciano?"

"Em hả? Em thì biết cái tài nhảy hip hop của anh hai em ở mức nào rồi, ve~! Chẳng qua là anh hai hứa là sẽ cho em ăn pasta nếu em chịu đến phòng phạt cùng với ảnh nên em mới phải ngồi đó, ve~!" Feliciano rất thành thật.

"Sao mày nói ngu thế! Phải nói là vì tình thương dành cho anh trai nên em mới đến đây chứ không phải là vì tao đã hứa cho mày ăn pasta đến ứ họng, nghe chưa?!" Lovino vừa quát vừa túm lấy cổ em trai mình, giật lắc không ngừng.

"Oa! Em xin lỗi, anh có nói trước cho em biết đâu! Whoa oa oa~!" Feliciano khóc toáng lên.

"Bạn đã làm fan của Lovino Vargas được bao năm rồi, Antonio?"

"Còn phải hỏi nữa hả? Từ cái hôm khai giảng trường định mệnh đó, khi thấy em ấy đứng giữa cánh đồng hoa hồng, tóc bay phơi phới là tôi đã biết em ấy là người rất, rất đặc biệt rồi~!" Antonio say sưa, tiếp tục phe phẩy hai lá cờ của Italia và Tây Ban Nha. "Còn điểm tốt thì em ấy có nhiều lắm: dễ thương nè, khi hát cũng dễ thương nè, khi học bài cũng dễ thương nè, khi gọi điện thoại cho em trai cũng dễ thương nè, khi nói tục cũng dễ thương nè, rồi nhất là khi ăn cà chua thì càng dễ thương hơn nữa vì mặt em ấy lúc đó ~"

"Câm miệng ngay đồ ông già mất nết!" Lovino bỗng dưng từ đâu xông ra, phi chân đá bay Antonio. Mặt của cậu lúc ấy đỏ lựng y như trái cà chua.

Fan cuồng của Lovino và fangirl của Antovino sau đó được một phen xịt máu mũi tập thể.

* * *

~Chú thích~

_Sachetorte, Apple strudel và Salzburger nockerl_: các loại bánh trong văn hoá ẩm thực của Áo, tuy apple strudel bắt nguồn từ Đế chế Áo-Hung chứ không riêng gì Áo.

_Ombra mai fu_ (Never was a shade) một bản aria nổi tiếng của nhà soạn nhạc Handel.


	29. Chapter 12 (part 2)

12\. Đại chiến ở W Academy (phần 2).

Trong một căn nhà có toàn bộ nội thất và sàn lát đều bằng gỗ, nhỏ bé, xinh xắn và có cảm giác thân quen; nắng chan hoà và gió phơi phới đã quyện thành hơi ấm ban ngày và khi đến cửa sổ của căn nhà đó, thì sà xuống, thổi qua những chấn song và lay nhẹ tấm mành màu trắng.

Thật là một khung cảnh dịu dàng, với tiếng cười đùa và nói chuyện gần gũi nhưng nhã nhặn, gợi cho người ta có cảm giác mọi thứ, và mọi người đều được phủ lên một sắc màu gì đó như trắng xoá và hoài niệm. Bầu không khí thoang thoảng vị ngọt của những chiếc bánh mà có thể liệt kê ra một số cái tên thơ mộng sau đây: _Donauwelle_ gợn sóng trên những chiếc đĩa sứ, _Schneewittchentorte_ có thể là bánh đã được Công chúa Bạch Tuyết làm khi nàng còn đang lưu lại trong nhà của bảy chú lùn, _Petit Fours_ hay Bộ tứ bé xinh, thì được sắp xếp thật vui mắt trên những chiếc đĩa tròn, _Esterházy torte_ là Hoàng thân xứ Hung Gia Lợi, hãy ăn _mochi_ hương trà xanh matcha nếu bạn muốn đổi vị và thưởng thức kem lạnh trong phần nhân bánh, nhiều và nhiều hơn nữa như có thể chất cả một ngôi nhà bánh kẹo lên bàn, với đủ loại cà phê, sữa và trà ngọt đặt xung quanh.

Nhưng chúng ta đã rời Thuỵ Sĩ từ đêm hôm qua và hiện giờ đang ở trên một hòn đảo xinh đẹp mang tên _The Island of Nova Videria _gần Anh Quốc. Thế nên, với một bữa tiệc chiêu đãi chỉ dành cho những người thuộc lứa tuổi trung niên trở lên như thế này, thì bạn còn mong chờ điều gì khác ngoài những đĩa tráng miệng ngọt ngào chứ? Họ đã, vẫn và đang nếm đủ mùi vị trên đường đời: chỉ riêng vị ngọt là còn thiếu. Những người lớn tuổi ngồi trên ghế bành, những người trẻ hơn thì ngồi xuống sàn gỗ đã được lau chùi bóng loáng, quây quần quanh phòng khách. Còn đằng kia, là Quý Ngài Francis Bonnefoy và Phu nhân Lise Jeanne d'Orleans đang hết sức lắng nghe các bậc phụ huynh đầy âu lo, sôi nổi bàn về chuyện con cái của họ.

Bây giờ là đến lượt của Ngài Hedervary Vencel:

"Tôi thật không thể hiểu nổi! Các vị cứ bảo là con gái tôi phải giỏi giang này nọ lắm nên mới được mọi người tín nhiệm bầu vào chức Hiệu trưởng của W Academy; nhưng theo bản thân tôi thấy thì con bé nó không cần thiết phải làm việc đó," Hình như Ngài Vencel là một người rất có cá tính và cứng đầu. Ông ấy là một người to cao, để râu và có mái tóc nâu hạt dẻ, nhưng hơi ánh đỏ lên, vẻ dữ dằn. Đã thế, ông còn vừa nói vừa gõ mạnh tay lên bàn để nhấn mạnh quan điểm của riêng mình, "Tại sao các vị lại cứ bênh vực cho con Erzsebet chứ? Tôi thì khác! Tôi chỉ cần nó yên phận với cái chức Huynh trưởng gia tộc mà tôi trao cho nó, rồi làm ơn lấy chồng nhanh nhanh đi để cho tôi còn được an hưởng tuổi già! Chẳng ra làm sao cả... Cái loại con gái con lứa kiểu gì mà ba mươi mấy tuổi đầu rồi mà vẫn cứ đi lung tung, chưa yên bề gia thất được. Tưởng là cặp được thằng Roderich rồi chứ, ai dè khi lên đại học con bé liền bỏ phéng nó đi để đú đa đú đởn với thằng Sadik Adnan - không! Tôi cực kì ghét thằng đó! Các vị thấy chưa, rồi sau cùng con bé cũng phải trở lại với thằng Roderich thôi, mặc dù đó là sau khi nó quay sang mắng tôi - đấy, các vị nghe thấy chưa, mắng _tôi _đấy, mặc dù tôi là bố nó - bảo tôi là suốt ngày chỉ có giỏi can dự vào chuyện riêng tư của nó và đập sầm cửa phòng lại y như một con mất nết. Bảo tôi sao không điên với nó chứ! Hừ!" Và ông kết thúc bằng một tiếng gằn trong cổ họng, chòm râu màu hung rung lên và hai má đỏ lựng.

Cả phòng khách im lặng một lúc, để Ngài Vencel trấn tĩnh.

"Vậy sao?" Cuối cùng Ngài Francis lên tiếng, cười khẩy, nhưng với vẻ thông cảm và dịu dàng như thể nói, mối bận tâm của ông Vencel dành cho cô con gái bất kham Elizaveta chỉ là chuyện bình thường. "Thế ông đã bao giờ nặng lời hay hành động quá đáng trước mặt con trẻ chưa, Vencel?"

"Uầy, to tiếng thì lúc nào chẳng to tiếng," Ngài Vencel xua tay. "Nhưng tôi thề, là nhờ có bản tính kiềm chế của tôi và sự khuyên bảo của vợ, tôi chưa từng làm gì quá đáng cả!"

Vợ của Ngài Vencel, Phu nhân Emese, lúc đó đang ngồi bên cạnh chồng, bèn khúc khích cười, "À, phải rồi. Vencel thậm chí còn chưa từng bạt tay cô con gái yêu của ông ấy nữa mà, nên Ngài Francis cứ yên tâm đi. Nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng thể ngăn cản cho Elizaveta muốn ra khỏi nhà, sống tự lập chỉ vì cái lão già này thuê thám tử theo dõi con bé nhiều quá! Haha!"

"Khoan đã! Tôi thuê thám tử theo dõi con bé hồi nào? Bọn họ chỉ là vệ sĩ... tình cờ mặc áo giống Sherlock Holmes, nghe lệnh tôi đi theo bảo vệ con bé ấy chứ! Tại tôi sợ cái thằng Sadik Adnan đó sẽ trả thù Elizaveta vì tội đã đá cái thằng cha đó thôi mà! Bà đúng là ăn nói bậy bạ," Ông Vencel bèn giật mình, kiếm cớ chạy tội khi thấy mọi người cũng cười hùa theo, "Ái chà, ra là vậy! Chẳng trách nào Elizaveta tức là phải!" "Thôi, kệ nó đi ông ơi. Tôi cũng làm ba cái trò đấy với con trai tôi rồi, nó rành chuyện cắt đuôi đám tình báo lắm! Hahaha!"

Chỉ riêng Ngài Sigmund Beilschmidt, Nguyên Hiệu phó của W Academy, khi nghe đến đoạn đó bèn thở dài:

"Cậu lo cho Elizaveta quá rồi đấy, Vencel ạ. Dù tôi biết, phận làm cha thì lúc nào chẳng lo nơm nớp sợ con cái của mình ra đường làm chuyện rồ dại, chỉ tổ làm hại cho bản thân nó chứ hại ai. Nhưng Elizaveta thì lại là một trường hợp khác," Thầy nói, và thuận tay đặt tách cà phê mocha lên bàn. "Con bé thực sự đã lớn rồi. Cậu không thể bắt nó phải thuận theo ý của cậu được. Mà nhân tiện đây tôi xin nói trước, là một khi Elizaveta đã chủ động tham gia vào cuộc bầu cử lần này và quyết tâm đi tới cùng, thì cậu cũng chẳng còn cách nào đâu khác ngoài việc đành phải ngồi đó và dõi theo con bé, suốt từ đầu trận đến cuối trận."

"Ồ, vậy ra ý của thầy nói là tôi đã quá áp đặt con bé, và đợt này dù nó có thắng hay thua thì tôi cũng sẽ phải thả nó đi và tin tưởng nó sẽ có thể tự chủ được trên chính đôi chân của mình à?" Ông Vencel nở một nụ cười giả tạo.

"Đúng quá rồi còn gì nữa," Thầy Sigmund thẳng thắn đã quen rồi.

"A, được rồi! Cứ chờ xem!" Ông Vencel dậm chân thật mạnh, mất hết cả kiên nhẫn. "Rồi các vị sẽ thấy con bé nó thảm bại như thế nào! Tôi đặt cược luôn, nếu nó giành được cái chức ghế Hiệu trưởng thì tôi sẽ không can dự gì tới việc riêng của nó nữa!"

"Ấy, Thầy Sigmund đừng giận," Bà Emese mỉm cười. "Vencel nói thế thôi, nhưng can được là ông ấy can tất ấy! Hơn nữa, ổng sợ bị Elizaveta ghét lắm. Hi hi hi~!"

"Bà là vợ tôi mà sao lúc nào cũng kích đểu tôi vậy?" Ông Vencel, sau bao nhiêu năm lấy vợ, vẫn cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Thầy Francis phì cười:

"Ngài Vencel tự tin quá, thế lỡ cô Elizaveta thắng thật thì sao?"

"Ông ấy không dám rút lời đâu, cậu Francis yên tâm," Bà Emese đã quá quen với chuyện này rồi. "Vencel quá kiêu hãnh để có thể rút lời."

"Bà yên lặng một chút đi," Ông Vencel vẫn không thể hiểu nổi vợ. "Này nhé, để tôi xem con Erzsebet nó thẳng kiểu gì! Có thằng Roderich và thằng Gilbert ở đó - định mệnh chưa? Cả hai thằng tôi đều đang chấm để tuyển rể - thì xác suất thắng của con bé ít lắm! Vô cùng ít nếu tôi nhúng tay vào - "

"Tôi cấm cậu nhúng tay vào đấy," Thầy Sigmund cắt ngang. "Thế thì còn đâu là công bằng chứ?"

"Tôi nhúng tay theo kiểu gián tiếp, có can dự gì đến con bé đâu mà ông phải rộn! Để rồi xem, tôi sẽ bắt con bé về nhà lấy chồng rồi có con. Tôi sẽ có cháu và hai ông cháu chúng tôi sẽ cùng chơi trên cánh đồng xanh ngát và ăn sữa chua! Á há há há~!" Ông Vencel dường như có vẻ rất hào hứng với cái ý tưởng về tuổi già.

"Ông ta bị điên rồi. Chung quy cũng chỉ vì ổng sợ con gái phải xa mình quá," Bà Emese vẫn tiếp tục kích đểu. "Làm gì thì làm nhưng đừng có gây loạn ở W Academy như hồi ông còn học ở đó nữa. Ông còn nhớ tôi đã phải lấy cây lau nhà để rượt ông chạy quanh trường không?"

Ông Vencel bèn giật lùi lại, "Sao suốt ngày bà cứ moi móc chuyện quá khứ ra để kể lể vậy hả? Hơn nữa, nếu như tôi làm Erzsebet thua thì vẫn còn hai thằng kia tranh cử mà!"

Đến mức này thì thầy Julius Vargas, Nguyên Hiệu trưởng của W Academy, khi đó cũng đang ngồi trên ghế sô pha, bên cạnh thầy Sigmund và chóp chép ăn gelato dâu tây, cũng muốn tham gia câu chuyện:

"Mà này, nghe tôi hỏi thật nhé Sigmund; là ngoại trừ cô Elizaveta ra, ông thấy đứa nào trong số hai đứa cháu của ông là xứng đáng với cái ghế Hiệu trưởng nhất?"

"Chuyện đó ông hỏi thì làm sao tôi biết được!" Thầy Sigmund cau mày, tỏ thái độ cứ y như thể thầy Julius vừa hỏi một câu hết sức ngớ ngẩn. "Chúng ta phải dũng cảm đối mặt với sự thật đi: Gilbert là một thằng khùng, Roderich thì chỉ có biết mỗi cái cây đàn của nó, còn đứa cháu tôi tâm đắc nhất là thằng Ludwig thì nó lại chưa đến tuổi! Bây giờ ông hỏi tôi chọn một trong hai đứa, làm sao tôi chọn nổi!"

Và thế là cả phòng khách liền cười rộ lên.

"Thành thực quá nhỉ, Sigmund!" Thầy Julius cười đến mức suýt chảy nước mắt.

Nhưng một quý phu nhân ngồi ở ghế bành đằng kia lại không tỏ ra vừa lòng:

"Chậc, tôi tưởng là Ngài Vencel định làm trò gì chứ, ai dè là gián tiếp gây chuyện để cô Elizaveta phải thua cuộc! Chuyện của lũ trẻ thì cứ để cho lũ trẻ tự giải quyết đi, người lớn tham dự vào làm gì," Quý bà đó vừa nói, vừa phe phẩy quạt.

"Hừ! Nghe Phu nhân Brittany Kirkland nói kìa," Ông Vencel thở hắt, khinh khỉnh. "Xin lỗi, nhưng thật tâm tôi nghĩ là lời khuyên của bà về việc săn sóc con cái không đáng để nghe đâu. Hay nói cách khác, là tôi không hề quan tâm đến việc bà phản đối chuyện tôi làm bố của con Erzsebet như thế nào. Bà có giỏi thì xách cái ba thằng con khó bảo của mình về nhà đi, rồi bà nói gì tôi sẽ nghe!"

"Cái gì? Ông vừa bảo gì cơ?!" Madame Brittany cảm thấy bị xúc phạm.

"Ấy, Vencel, anh thẳng thắn quá rồi đấy," Bà Emese nhắc, nhưng với một vẻ bình thản đến mức người ta còn tưởng là thực lòng, bà cũng chẳng bận tâm và thấy ngái ngủ nhiều hơn là cứ ngồi bàn luận kiểu này, "Madame Brittany và Monsieur Osmund, xin hãy lượng thứ... Oáp~, Ái chà, sao tôi thấy buồn ngủ quá!"

"Haha, Phu nhân Emese vô tư quá nhỉ," Và có vẻ như Ngài Osmund Kirkland, người đàn ông tóc hung nâu và mặc áo vét tông đen, dáng vẻ gầy gò và đang ngồi trên xe lăn cạnh Phu nhân Brittany, cũng chẳng lấy làm bực tức gì trước lời lẽ của Ngài Vencel.

"Anh thì lúc nào cũng cứ cười với cười thôi! Nếu như cái ngày hôm đó anh hồi đó biết kiên quyết hơn, thì thằng Scott, rồi thằng Dylan hay Seamus đã không tức tôi mà bỏ nhà đi, thằng Arthur đã không vác va li đi ra nhà riêng luôn và dính vào cái con bé của nhà Rose! May mà tôi đã gọi điện cho gia đình đó lôi cổ con bé Rose đó về, chứ nếu không thì có mà bây giờ tôi mất con luôn rồi!" Phu nhân Brittany lên cơn nóng giận liền đánh mạnh vào vai chồng. "Bây giờ có mỗi cái việc là phải lôi được ba thằng mất dạy kia về nhà, anh cũng làm không xong nữa!"

"Brit, đau đấy," Ông Osmund chỉ nói có thế.

Thế là bà Brittany bèn mặt nặng mày nhẹ với chồng, rút iPhone và đi ra ngoài hành lang.

"Alô, Arthur đấy à? Mẹ đây!" Phu nhân Brittany có vẻ không giỏi nói năng những lời ngọt ngào.

"Ủa? Là mẹ à? Vâng, gì vậy mẹ? Lớp lịch sử của con đang tạt qua Hy Lạp để đào cổ vật, mẹ gọi lại sau đi," Arthur đã nói dối, thực ra, anh đang đánh một giấc ngon lành ở trong phòng y tế và trốn tiết học chiều.

"Mày có biết tin ba thằng anh của mày vừa về Thuỵ Sĩ không?"

"...Dạ biết."

"Mày đang ở đâu đấy?"

"Ở trường ạ. Mà sao mẹ lại hỏi...?"

Ấy, thôi chết rồi. Arthur, anh vừa mới nói là anh đang đi đào cổ vật ở Hy Lạp mà.

Mẹ anh vẫn hỏi tiếp, "Nếu đã biết ba thằng kia ở Thuỵ Sĩ rồi thì sao mày không vác xác mà đi kiếm chúng nó đi? Hả?!"

"Vâng, vâng, con biết rồi," Arthur chớp chớp mắt. "Con sẽ đi tìm các anh ngay. Nhưng mẹ cho con ngủ thêm năm phút nữa, được không ạ? Đêm qua con phải ngồi trang trí mấy cái poster mệt quá... Oáp~!"

Bà Brittany liền đảo mắt, và ngắt điện thoại ngay tức khắc.

* * *

Ở trong phòng khách, một người phụ nữ tóc vàng ngắn ngang vai, mặc đầm ngắn màu đen và có gương mặt sắc sảo và tinh quái như mèo, đã đến gần và vỗ vai an ủi Ngài Osmund Kirkland:

"Sao thế anh hai? Bị vợ chửi nên đâm buồn hả?"

"Chà, Catherine, em thì lúc nào cũng chỉ giỏi đụng vào nỗi đau của người khác thôi," Ông Osmund thở dài. "Nhưng mà Brit cũng có phần đúng. Từ sau lần bị bất tỉnh, sức khoẻ của anh bị suy giảm rõ rệt, đến nỗi phải ngồi xe lăn mà bất lực nhìn các con lần lượt bỏ đi."

"Chà, thôi nào! Em chỉ chọc anh tí thôi, có gì mà phải buồn thế chứ!" Phu nhân Catherine S. Jones mỉm cười. "Chị Brit sẽ sắp xếp mọi chuyện ổn thoả thôi, như bao năm nay chị ấy vẫn đang cố thu xếp chúng."

Im lặng một lát.

"Sao em lúc nào cũng thích đá xoáy người khác thế hả, Cathy?" Ông Osmund hết chịu nổi.

"Ê hê hê~! Em có nói đểu anh đâu, chỉ tại thấy anh trông thảm quá nên em mới phải bày trò cười thôi mà," Phu nhân Catherine lè lưỡi chọc. "Thôi, em nói thật đấy, không phải gia đình nào cũng hạnh phúc trọn vẹn cả đâu. Mỗi cây mỗi hoa, mỗi nhà mỗi cảnh - anh và chị Brit muốn lôi cổ ba thằng quỷ sứ kia về nhà, thì em cũng có việc riêng cần phải giải quyết thôi. Con Mia vừa mới gửi tin nhắn về cho em, bảo là sống chung với bố Ivan dạo này tức anh ách."

"Ờ, thế thì vì sao nó tức vậy?" Ông Osmund hỏi.

"Em có quan tâm đâu~! Hà hà, chỉ là lão Ivan đang sống chung với một ông già đã có năm đứa con khác, thế là cả thằng Al lẫn con Mia bây giờ phải chịu đựng và chiến đấu với tụi kia. Nhưng nội dung cái tin nhắn đó dài quá nên cuối cùng em chỉ nhắn lại với con bé là, "Mẹ với dượng đang đi shopping, con có chuyện gì thì tự đi mà giải quyết nhé! Bye bye~!" Thế là xong, chẳng cần phải bận tâm gì cả," Hình như bà Catherine rất phởn đời.

Nghe đến đoạn đó, Ngài Osmund gần như hết nói nổi với cô em họ ham vui của mình.

Những vị phu nhân người châu Á thì dường như thích ngồi chơi xơi nước để bàn tán về con cái của họ, về chuyện tranh cử vào chức Hiệu trưởng của W Academy nhiều hơn là muốn nhúng tay vào làm phiền lũ trẻ:

"Chà, nếu Ngài Vencel để cho cô Elizaveta thua là không ổn đâu," Honda Chiemi, quý phu nhân người Nhật Bản mặc kimono màu tím, có mái tóc ngắn dợn sóng và giọng nói mang vẻ điềm đạm, bình thản, nói. "Bởi vì con trai tôi, Kiku, sẽ bầu cho cô Elizaveta trong đợt bầu cử lần này mà. Thế nên ông cứ chắc chắn là kì này tôi sẽ không theo phe ông được đâu. Xin lượng thứ vậy."

Nhưng Im Hyun-Min, vị phu nhân người Hàn Quốc đang ngồi bên cạnh bà Chiemi, mặc áo hanbok màu xanh lam, có mái tóc đen dài và nụ cười rạng rỡ, gương mặt hơi bầu bĩnh kiểu trẻ con, lại tỏ ra rất ủng hộ. "Không, không sao đâu, Ngài Vencel đừng nghe chị Chiemi nói. Ngài cứ bày trò để con gái Ngài thua đi! Bởi vì thằng Young-Soo nhà tôi đợt này sẽ bầu cho thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt mà. Hi hi!"

"Chậc, Ngài Hedervary muốn làm gì thì làm, nhưng nếu kế hoạch của Ngài phản tác dụng, làm thầy Gilbert bị thua thì tôi sẽ không để cho Ngài yên đâu," Đó là Phu nhân Li Wen-quian, mặc áo kì bào màu hồng, tóc nâu dài và dáng vẻ sắc sảo, linh lợi, đang vừa phe phẩy quạt lụa vừa nói. "Con gái tôi, Mei-lin, bảo là sẽ cùng với đội cổ vũ của nó bầu cho thầy Gilbert đợt này. Ngài xử vụ này gọn lẹ hộ tôi để tôi còn an tâm đi shopping và du lịch spa nghỉ dưỡng. Chứ cứ hết bận bịu trăm công nghìn việc, bây giờ lại còn phải lo sang chuyện của con bé nữa thì mệt lắm!"

"Thật đúng là...! Phụ nữ các cô nếu không thuộc dạng dửng dưng như vợ tôi đây thì cũng thuộc dạng gà mái say con như các vị," Ông Vencel thở dài. "Tôi chỉ lên kế hoạch làm sao cho con Erzsebet thua được thôi, chứ làm sao khiến cho thằng Gilbert hay thằng Roderich thắng được chứ!"

"Ha, thế Công tử Young-Soo và Tiểu thư Mei-lin nhà các quý phu nhân cùng bỏ phiếu cho thầy Gilbert à?" Thầy Julius hỏi. "Vậy thì trong số Tứ đại Mỹ nhân của châu Á, kì này có phu nhân Chiemi phải đánh lẻ rồi."

"Không có đâu, Ngài Julius nói làm sao ấy chứ! Còn có Jing Fei nữa kia mà," Bà Chiemi đùa. "Jing Fei, thế thằng Jia Long định bầu cho ai đấy? Có phải là cô Elizaveta không?"

Vừa nghe đến tên mình, thì Wang Jing Fei - quý phu nhân người Hồng Kông mặc áo kì bào đỏ, có mái tóc búi cao và vẻ mặt toát lên vẻ điềm tĩnh, nhẹ nhàng nhưng kiên quyết, lúc đó đang áp tai nghe điện thoại - liền quay mặt lại và đáp:

"Không, con em sẽ bầu cho thầy Roderich. À, mà các chị im lặng một lát nhé. Alô, ông Chang-Gui đấy à?"

Phu nhân Chiemi bèn thở dài, "Thật thế sao? Thôi, may là trong nhóm cũng có một người đánh lẻ giống chị."

"Chang-Gui, chuyện là con trai tôi muốn đặt thêm vài kí pháo hơi cay và thuốc nổ gây mê. Ông rảnh chứ? Làm gấp đến cuối tháng ba này giao hàng được không? Tôi sẽ trả tiền gấp đôi, tất nhiên rồi," Phu nhân Jing Fei đang nói chuyện qua điện thoại. "Không, chắc phải giao hàng cho cháu nó trước cổng W Academy thôi. Làm cho kín vào, và đừng gửi bằng trực thăng nếu không thấy cần thiết! Thằng bé đang sống cùng với bố nó chứ không sống ở nhà cũ nữa - mà lão già kia lại cấm triệt để ba cái vụ pháo với chất nổ này nên ông phải đào đường hầm mà giao cho nó thôi. Okê, cảm ơn ông!"

Thế là ba vị phu nhân trong đội Tứ đại mỹ nhân Châu Á kia bèn im lặng.

Wen-quian nói, "Điệu này thì đáng lo rồi đấy, Hyun-Min. Chị em mình phải hợp sức lại để cùng lo vụ của thầy Roderich, không thể để cho thằng Jia Long châm thuốc nổ xử đẹp cả đám học sinh ở đội mình được. Cô Elizaveta đã có Ngài Vencel lo rồi. Bằng mọi giá, chúng ta phải giúp các con đá bay địch thủ của thầy Gilbert ra khỏi đường đua!"

"Nghe được đấy! Thế có cần phải gọi thêm Phu nhân Catherine nhập bọn không? Nghe nói tiểu thư của nhà bà ấy cũng gia nhập đội của thầy Gilbert đấy!" Phu nhân Hyun-Min cũng máu lửa không kém.

"Vencel, tôi hỏi thật đấy: ông đã đến tuổi rồi mà không ở yên một chỗ mà an hưởng, cứ can dự vào việc của con cháu làm gì cho nó khổ người ra," Phu nhân Chiemi nói bóng nói gió. "Để yên cho lũ trẻ nó cạnh tranh công bằng có phải tốt hơn không!"

"Ôi dào! Nói cho oai thế thôi, chứ chuyện của con cái nhúng tay được thì bà cũng nhúng tất đấy, còn bảo gì tôi nào!" Ông Vencel thở hắt.

"Em lại có cảm giác là dù thắng hay thua, thì con Erzsebet nhà mình cũng chẳng thèm nghe lời anh đâu," Phu nhân Emese đúng là chỉ biết thêm dầu vào lửa, khiến cho chồng mình phải giãy nảy lên, "Đừng có hòng! Bà tính sắp chết rồi mà vẫn không có cháu chắt gì ẵm bồng sao? Sao bà quá đáng thế?! Tôi bảo nó thua là nó sẽ thua! Huhuhu!" "Ông thừa cảm xúc quá rồi đấy, Vencel," Bà Emese vẫn phớt lờ.

Trong lúc đó, thầy Sigmund Beilschmidt lại có vẻ ngán ngẩm:

"Mấy người đó định biến cái cuộc bầu cử này thành cái gì vậy? Để cho cái trường của tôi yên."

"Hà hà, thầy đừng nói thế. Sẽ thú vị lắm đây: khi đằng sau cuộc chiến giữa các học sinh lại có cả cuộc chiến giữa các vị phụ huynh nữa," Ngài Francis lại có ý kiến khác.

* * *

Có một người phụ nữ tóc ngắn, dáng người dong dỏng, nhưng mảnh mai và mặc một bộ áo dài trắng in hình sen hồng giản dị chỉ ngồi im lặng trong phòng khách và ăn bánh ngọt suốt từ nãy đến giờ. Trông bà có vẻ gì đó hơi lơ đãng và ngây thơ kiểu trẻ con, thậm chí là nhu mì đến mức mờ nhạt và được bao bọc xung quanh bởi một bầu không khí êm dịu, ấm áp như nắng ban mai. Ngồi bên cạnh người đàn bà lạ mặt đó là Phu nhân Lise Jeanne d'Orleans, cũng đang yên lặng không kém và chỉ quan sát các khách khứa đang bàn chuyện với nhau.

"Mọi người có vẻ trò chuyện vui quá nhỉ? Lại còn muốn tham gia bầu cử chung với bọn trẻ cơ đấy," Phu nhân Lise d'Orleans mỉm cười.

Người phụ nữ bên cạnh bà vẫn im lặng, và tiếp tục ăn bánh trong một chiếc bát sứ.

"Xin lỗi?" Lise cảm thấy hơi lạ. Cô lúng túng nhìn sang người đàn bà mặc áo dài trắng đó.

Người phụ nữ đó cuối cùng cũng nhìn sang Phu nhân Lise.

"À? Chị có muốn ăn cái này không?" Bà ấy liền đưa cho Lise một chiếc thìa và cái bát khác cũng đựng bánh ngọt màu trắng kì lạ được rắc thêm mè vừng, nổi lên trong thứ nước dùng lỏng và sánh tương tự như xi rô đang để trên chiếc bàn gần đó.

"Ơ, chị cho tôi sao?" Lise ngạc nhiên và đón lấy chiếc bát sứ ấy. "Cảm ơn nhiều lắm."

Lise cầm và ăn thử một miếng.

...

"Oa, ngon quá!" Cô chớp chớp mắt. "Có vị hơi cay cay, nhưng ngọt và dễ ăn lắm. Lại còn rất thơm nữa!"

"Hửm? Ừ, đương nhiên là nó phải hơi cay rồi, bởi vì tôi đã cho thêm gừng vào mà," Người phụ nữ đó khiêm nhường nói.

"Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi ăn món này đấy! Quả là rất ngon," Lise khen thật lòng. "Đây là loại bánh gì vậy? Chị tự làm hả?"

Người phụ nữ mặc áo dài trắng bèn ngừng một lát, trước khi đáp lại:

"Đó là bánh trôi nước tôi tự làm... Chị thích là tôi vui rồi," Bà gật đầu, mỉm cười, trước khi nhìn về phía trước và lại tiếp tục chìm trong cơn lơ đãng.

* * *

Vào buổi chiều hôm đó, nhưng là ở Thuỵ Sĩ, Ngọc Hoa đi học về sớm. Cô nhìn thấy chú Wang Zheng đang cúi xuống, ngó nghiêng khắp nơi như đang tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó.

"Chào chú, cháu mới về," Ngọc Hoa nói.

"A, Ngọc Hoa, cháu đã về rồi hả?" Wang Zheng ngẩng đầu lên, vui vẻ nói. "Xin lỗi cháu một lát nhé. Chú quả là ông già Macau lẩm cẩm mất rồi, ngoảnh mặt đi đã vứt đồ đạc ở chỗ nào mà không nhớ."

"Chú đã đánh mất thứ gì ạ?"

"Một thứ rất quan trọng, tất nhiên rồi. Vì nó rất dễ rớt nên chú đã để nó ở trong túi áo khoác của mình, vậy mà bây giờ lại lẫn đâu rồi. Chà, chán chú quá đi!"

"Có phải là cái lá bài Joker có chữ kí của thầy Julius Vargas, và Hội phó Hội Học sinh Louise Bonnefoy không ạ? Cháu để ở trong hộc bàn chỗ phòng chú đấy, chắc chú chưa xem qua rồi."

Wang Zheng bèn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Ngọc Hoa. Im lặng một lát.

"Thực sự thì đã có chuyện gì thế ạ?" Ngọc Hoa hỏi, vẻ mặt rất nghiêm túc.

Và chú Zheng bèn đẩy cặp kính lên, mỉm cười nhè nhẹ.

* * *

~ _Chú thích_ ~

Donauwelle: một loại bánh của Đức và Áo. Tên của nó nghĩa là Danube wave (Sông Danube gợn sóng).

Schneewittchentorte: Chính là bánh Donauwelle, nhưng có màu sắc khác. Tên của nó có nghĩa là _Snow White torte_.

Esterházy torte: Một loại bánh torte của Hungary, được đặt tên theo Hoàng Thân Paul III Anton Esterhazy de Galántha của Hungary (Hung Gia Lợi).

_Mochi_: bánh mochi (một loại bánh dày?) của Nhật Bản. Chắc ai cũng biết rồi nhỉ?


	30. Chapter 12 (part 3)

12\. Đại chiến ở W Academy (phần 3).

Đã có một người hô lên, "Chuẩn bị... Sẵn sàng... Chạy!" và ngay sau đó là một tiếng súng hơi bắn "Đoàng!" một phát lên trời. Các vận động viên liền vụt chạy như bay từ vạch xuất phát và toàn bộ khung cảnh xung quanh họ bây giờ là bầu không khí cuồng nhiệt, những tiếng hò reo cổ vũ ngất trời từ phía bên khán đài và những dải kim tuyến lấp lánh được tung ra, một dải những quốc kì được cắt thành hình tam giác của các quốc gia và vùng lãnh thổ trên thế giới được treo trên cao. Ở rìa sân vận động, gần chỗ hàng ghế khán giả là những hoạt náo viên đang trình diễn những điệu nhảy sôi động, nhào lộn và không ngừng mua may những túm bông sắc màu và gậy chỉ huy, liên tục đồng thanh hô vang những khẩu hiệu khích lệ:

"W Academy, hãy cố lên! Cố lên~! Chúng ta đều là những người chiến thắng! Hãy thổi lửa cho tinh thần và ngẩng cao đầu kiêu hãnh! Tuổi trẻ của chúng ta bừng bừng lửa đam mê! Đừng sợ hãi điều gì! Hãy cùng xông pha lên, W Academy! Hooray, HOORAY~!"

Giọng nói của Giovanni cất lên qua micro, loan ra khắp trường: "Allo allo! Xin chào mừng toàn thể học sinh, giáo viên và các cựu học sinh đã đến với Đại Hội Thể Thao của Học viện Quốc tế W lần này và tôi, Giovanni Vargas, hôm nay rất hân hạnh được làm bình luận viên song hành với các bạn và cùng theo dõi các cuộc thi tài sôi nổi và gay cấn đang và sắp sửa diễn ra tại sân vận động W!... Vâng, ngay bây giờ, xin các bạn nhìn về phía sân điền kinh, hiện nay vận động viên cầm cờ số 5, Ludwig Beilschmidt đang chạy vượt lên các đối thủ khác và... Tuyệt vời! Cậu ấy đã cán đích rồi! Vậy là phần thi đầu tiên của chúng ta đã có người thắng cuộc!"

_Bravo, hoan hô_! _Hoan hô_! - Mọi người liền đồng loạt đứng lên, hò hét, vỗ tay, tung giấy kim tuyến và cầm những thanh bong bóng đập mạnh hơn nữa.

Cùng lúc đó, Arthur Kirkland và Louise Bonnefoy đứng ở ngoài sân cũng khoanh tay lại, lườm mắt nhìn nhau.

"Hừ, khá lắm, vậy là người ở bên đội của anh đã thắng trận đầu tiên," Louise cười khẩy.

"Ăn thua với nhau làm gì chứ, Louise. Chúng ta đang đề cao tinh thần thượng võ mà," Arthur cũng nói bằng giọng thách thức.

"Tinh thần thượng võ à?" Louise thở hắt. "Giả dối cũng vừa thôi, chẳng phải là anh cũng chẳng khác gì tôi, muốn giành lợi thế để giúp giáo viên của mình chiến thắng cuộc tranh cử đợt này sao?"

Arthur nhún vai, cười đểu, "Chậc, nhưng người thanh lịch ai lại đi nói huỵch toẹt thế chứ?"

"Thế thì tôi sẽ rút ruột anh ra, đồ khốn nạn," Louise luôn giữ tác phong quý tộc, ngay cả khi hăm doạ kẻ khác vẫn ăn nói nhẹ nhàng và mỉm cười rất nhã nhặn.

Trở lại với Giovanni Vargas đang ngồi ở bàn hăng hái bình luận:

"Vậy là Công tử Ludwig Beilschmidt ở bên đội do thầy Roderich Edelstein đảm nhiệm đã giành được thắng lợi đầu tiên! Xin chúc mừng Ludwig và thầy Edelstein! Nhân đây, ở bên cạnh tôi bây giờ cũng có một khách mời rất đặc biệt vốn là cựu học sinh của W Academy, Công tử Allistor Kirkland," Giovanni quay sang chàng trai tóc đỏ đang hút thuốc lá ở bên cạnh. "Công tử Allistor, xin anh hãy phát biểu ý kiến của mình về cuộc so tài vừa rồi!"

"Hả?! Cái gì?! Allistor?!" Arthur giật mình quay lại. "Sao anh ta lại ở đây?"

Rồi Arthur nhìn sang Louise đang nhếch mép cười, vẻ rất đắc ý.

"Là cô!" Arthur gằn giọng buộc tội. "Chính cô đã mời anh ta đến!"

Còn phải nói nữa à, Louise đã đi guốc trong bụng của Arthur từ lâu rồi,"Hừ, vậy mới nói... Anh tưởng hạ gục được tôi là dễ á? Nằm mơ đi!"

"Sao cô dám mời Scott đến chứ?! Tôi biết cái vụ ở Dạ hội Hoa Hồng cũng là do anh ta được cô tiếp tay cho mà! Đồ chơi xấu, chơi đểu!" Arthur nhảy dựng lên, hét oang oang và xông vào túm lấy vai Louise, nhưng Louise cũng chẳng kém cạnh gì, "Há há! Cho đáng đời anh! Nhớ là lần sau đừng có đụng tới tôi nữa nhé!"

Tuy nhiên từ phía bàn bình luận, dường như chẳng có ai muốn quan tâm đến chuyện Arthur và Louise đang cãi nhau cả:

"Sao tôi lại nghe thấy tiếng của em trai tôi đang cãi cọ với ai đó thế nhỉ?" Allistor giả vờ lẩm bẩm, nhưng thực ra thì giọng của anh đã bị thâu vào cái micrô phát ra toàn trường hết rồi. "À vâng, trở về với vấn đề chính, tôi nghĩ Cậu Ludwig đã thực hiện rất xuất sắc màn thi đấu của mình. Mấy cái kì Đại hội Thể thao này làm tôi nhớ đến cái thời mình còn học ở W Academy quá - chà, điếu này có vẻ phê hơn điếu ban nãy, là do khác hãng chăng?"

"Khục khục! Vâng, xin Công tử Allistor hãy nói thôi chứ đừng hút thuốc lá, để bảo vệ hình tượng trong sáng cho Học viện W ạ," Giovanni vừa ho vừa lên tiếng ngắt lời.

Và Allistor đã bị mời khéo ra bàn bình luận vì vẫn tiếp tục châm lửa hút thuốc tiếp.

Thầy Gilbert vẫn ngạc nhiên, "Uầy, là thằng Allistor đó hả? Tưởng nó đi đú gái ở đâu chứ cuối cùng chỉ cần gọi một cuốc là nó về thẳng Thuỵ Sĩ hả? Louise, em làm cái gì mà linh nghiệm dữ vậy?"

"Trời, tưởng gì! Thầy cứ chịu để cho thằng Arthur doạ bóp cổ vài lần đi là mời được tất," Louise xua tay. "Thú vui cả đời của một thằng anh giai bất tài là được chọc tức đứa em út hay cáu bẳn mà."

"Đang nói anh giai của thằng nào là thuộc dạng bất tài đấy cô em?" Dylan, một người anh trai khác gia đình Kirkland và cũng bất hạnh thay cho Arthur, là cũng xuất hiện ở đây.

"Thì nói đến anh Scott của anh chứ còn Thánh nào vào đây nữa," Louise thản nhiên nói. "Gọi được một cuốc cho cả bầy anh em nhà anh mà cứ như phải liên lạc kín cho mafia, tôi mệt lắm rồi. Mà quên nữa, bảo ông anh đó bỏ thuốc đi là vừa."

"Hừm, thế thì em gọi tụi anh đến đây chỉ là để dằn mặt Arthur thôi sao? Chẳng vui chút nào cả, em gái ạ," Seamus, người anh trai thứ ba của Arthur, có gương mặt thiên thần búng ra sữa nhưng bên trong lại ẩn giấu một trái tim đen tối, lại mong chờ ở Nữ Hoàng của W Academy nhiều thứ bất ngờ hơn thế. "Nếu như bé yêu Arthur nó đã bận trăm công nghìn việc như thế thì làm sao anh có thời gian hành hạ nó cơ chứ? Hi hi~ !

"Bằng mấy con hình nộm bằng rơm đóng đinh nguyền rủa của em gửi cho thằng Arthur à?" Dylan cười khẩy. "Cái đó cũng hay đấy. Nhưng mà anh thích nhìn gương mặt tèm nhem nước mắt và nghe thằng Arthur van xin vì bị anh hành hạ bằng dây xích và súng ống hơn. Lúc đó trông ẻm dễ thương kinh khủng~!"

Thầy Gilbert chớp chớp mắt. Không hiểu sao sau bao nhiêu năm hậm hực với thằng nhóc Arthur láo toét, bây giờ thầy lại cảm thấy thương nó.

"Hình như thằng Arthur đã có một tuổi thơ rất dữ dội," Tình thầy trò trong máu của Gilbert nổi lên.

"Uầy, cứ kệ mấy thằng cha bệnh hoạn đó đi. Chúng ta còn việc chính cần phải lo đấy, thầy ạ," Louise gạt phắt đi.

* * *

Tuy nhiên, chí ít thì Arthur cũng đã đúng một phần. Không phải ai cũng thấy vui vẻ gặp lại người quen cũ của mình vào ngày gặp gỡ các cựu học sinh ở W Academy. Cô Elizaveta và Sophia Karpusi là một ví dụ điển hình.

"Chết tiệt, lại là anh hả Sadik?" Cô Elizaveta liền làu bàu khó chịu khi đụng độ phải bạn trai cũ của mình, tỉ phú người Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ Sadik Adnan, ngay ở hành lang.

"Em cũng không thể hiểu nổi là cái thằng cha này đang làm cái quái gì ở đây?" Sophia Karpusi, nữ sinh người Hy Lạp đang đi cùng với cô Elizaveta, còn cảm thấy khó chịu hơn, khác hẳn với tác phong điềm đạm của cô bé thường ngày.

"Chậc, sao hai mỹ nhân lại khó tính quá vậy? Tôi vừa mới từ Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ bay sang, vậy mà đã gặp phải ban chào đón toàn những kẻ chỉ thích ném đá rồi," Sadik cợt nhả.

"Anh biết không, Sadik? Tôi ghét anh đến mức còn đặt tên con chó nhà tôi theo tên anh đấy," Elizaveta nói thẳng, không kiêng dè.

"Tôi biết, đó là vì hồi hẹn hò với nhau tôi chơi bẩn với cô quá," Sadik cũng phải thừa nhận, nhưng mà thừa nhận một cách rất đểu cáng. "Gọi cả xã hội đen và cài thuốc mê vào rượu cho cô uống nữa mà; may mà khi uống xong cô vẫn còn đủ tỉnh táo để trốn được ra vườn, rồi nhờ thằng Gilbert cũng tình cờ có mặt ở khách sạn hôm ấy giúp đỡ nữa chứ! Há há há!"

"Thế ông có nhớ là vì sao tôi ghét ông không?" Sophia lườm mắt, hỏi.

"Đó là vì hồi cô mới mười hai tuổi, tôi đã tán tỉnh mẹ cô nhưng sau lưng lại quay sang bắt cóc cô đem về nhà để làm vũ công nhí múa bụng chứ còn gì nữa. Hề hề~," Hình như có ai đó cần phải kiện tay tỉ phú Sadik Adnan này ra toà.

Cùng lúc đó Honda Kiku, hai tay đang ôm một chú cún con Shiba Inu lai vào lòng, bỗng tự dưng từ đâu chạy đến và chạm mặt cô Elizaveta và Sophia Karpusi đang có ý định giải quyết ân oán sòng phẳng với Sadik Adnan ngay trên hành lang, bằng cách bẻ tay và chuẩn bị "hội đồng" cho hắn một trận.

"Ôi, xin lỗi! Cho tôi đi qua với!" Kiku vội vã. "A, là cô Elizaveta và Tiểu thư Karpusi ạ? Xin chào mọi người! Và đây là..."

Tên tỉ phú hư hỏng Sadik bèn liếc sang Kiku với hai đôi mắt sáng loé lên, vẻ rất nguy hiểm:

"Chà, cậu bé xinh trai quá nhỉ~? Học lớp mấy rồi đấy?"

"Ơ... dạ?!" Kiku phát hoảng, và chú chó trên tay anh bèn sủa váng lên, vẻ cảnh giác.

"Ê! Đừng có chạm cái bàn tay bẩn thỉu của ông vào Kiku! Tôi nói cho ông biết nhé: ông đụng ai thì đụng, chứ dám giở trò gì với Kiku là tôi sẽ không tha cho ông đâu," Sophia gằn giọng, xông ra bảo vệ Kiku.

"Hơ? Sao bỗng nhiên cô lại nổi nóng với tôi vậy? Bộ cậu bé này có liên quan gì tới mẹ cô hả?" Sadik nhăn mặt.

"Còn sao nữa? Sophia nói đúng quá rồi còn gì! Nếu cần thiết, tôi vẫn có thể loan báo cho cả trường này biết là anh nguy hiểm đến mức nào và cần phải bị tránh xa hết mức! Khôn hồn thì cút ra chỗ khác và đừng có đụng vào học trò của tôi nữa, kẻo tôi sẽ đập anh thật đấy," Cô Elizaveta giơ nắm đấm ra doạ.

Lời cảnh cáo của Elizaveta có vẻ khá hiệu nghiệm khi Sadik bèn nhún vai và quay lưng đi, trước khi nháy mắt về phía Kiku và nói thêm câu, "Được thôi, dù sao thì hôm nay cũng là ngày họp mặt các cựu sinh viên mỗi năm tổ chức một lần, tôi thì lại đang vui nên cũng không thèm chấp hai vị mĩ nhân đâu. Nhưng tôi báo trước, là tôi không bỏ cuộc đâu nhé. Hehehe~!" và kèm theo tràng tiếng cười khó chịu của anh ta.

Cô Elizaveta bèn nói, sau khi thấy Sadik đã bỏ đi hẳn, "Ước gì hắn biến luôn đi!... Nè nè, nhớ kĩ cô dặn, Kiku, là em đừng có đi cùng với cái loại người có sở thích đồi bại như vậy. Ông ta trông đàng hoàng lịch sự thế thôi, nhưng thực ra là sẽ lừa và lợi dụng em đó. Phải hết sức cẩn thận với hắn!"

"A? Vâng! Thưa cô, em sẽ cố gắng thận trọng ạ," Kiku nói, nhưng rồi lại lẩm bẩm, "Hình như... đó là Sadik Adnan, tỉ phú người Thổ Nhĩ Kỹ thì phải? Nghe nói ông ta là một người khá bí ẩn và tai tiếng."

"Đúng đấy, Kiku, cậu nên nghe lời của cô Hedervary đi," Sophia cũng khuyên. "Sadik Adnan là một kẻ xấu xa cực kì! Cậu đừng có chơi với hắn, mà hãy chơi với một mình tớ thôi, nha! Nếu mà cậu chơi với hắn, thì hắn ta sẽ bắt cả chú cún Pochi dễ thương trên tay cậu và ném bé ấy ra đường đấy, như hắn đã từng giở trò hành hạ với mấy chú mèo đáng yêu của tớ vậy!"

"Sao?! Người đó... Ngài Adnan là một kẻ đáng sợ đến vậy ư? Đến cả thú cưng dễ thương mà cũng không buông tha," Kiku càng ôm Pochi chặt hơn nữa, khiến cho cún con sủa gâu gâu và rúc vào người anh. "Đừng lo, Pochi! Tiểu thư Caroline đã giao em cho anh rồi, anh nhất quyết sẽ không để ai làm hại em đâu!"

Cảnh tượng này làm cho Sophia đang bị ám ảnh bởi ác cảm thời quá khứ với Sadik Adnan, bỗng trở nên vui tươi hơn hẳn.

"Chao, cún con dễ thương quá ha! Là của em hả, Kiku?" Cô Elizaveta thử lấy tay vuốt nhẹ lên người của Pochi, tuy nhiên bé cún lại có vẻ hơi ngượng ngùng nên đã quay đầu đi.

"Dạ, thực sự thì Pochi vốn không phải là của em đâu ạ," Kiku khiêm tốn lắc đầu, nhưng trong giọng nói lại không thể giấu nổi niềm vui thích. "Pochi vốn là quà của Tiểu thư Louise tặng cho Tiểu thư Caroline, nhưng Caroline đã rất tốt bụng đem cún cưng này tặng lại cho em, lại còn bảo thêm là vì từ sau Lễ hội Hoa Hồng, Pochi khi về đã rất nhớ em và luôn đi quanh quẩn dưới chân cô ấy như để hỏi là em đang ở đâu; nên cuối cùng, Tiểu thư Caroline và anh trai cô ấy đã quyết định đem nó tặng cho em sáng nay. Thực sự thì em đã rất bất ngờ, nhưng vui lắm. Vậy nên em mới định đem Pochi đến để cho gia đình của em xem - chắc chắn là mọi người sẽ rất vui nếu có Pochi ở trong nhà, cô ạ."

Lời lẽ của Kiku thật quá đỗi đáng yêu và trong sáng.

"Cậu thật là ngọt ngào không chịu được, Kiku, à phải, và Pochi cũng rất, rất đáng yêu nữa," Dường như Sophia đã phải lòng Kiku mất rồi.

"Ừ! Tất nhiên là cún cưng Pochi phải là dễ thương nhất quả đất rồi. Phải không nè?" Kiku cũng đồng tình luôn, còn Pochi thì vẫy vẫy đuôi và gật gật cái đầu bé xinh của nó, sủa liền hai tiếng và càng thể hiện độ dễ thương của mình bằng hai cặp mắt long lanh vô địch. "Thôi, em đi lên lầu gặp các em của em đây. Chào cô Elizaveta, chào Tiểu thư Karpusi, hẹn gặp hai người ở ngoài sân vận động nhé!"

"Khoan, cậu đừng có gọi mình là Karpusi, gọi là Sophia được rồi," Sophia định gọi với theo, nhưng cậu bạn người Nhật mà cô thầm thích đã quay lưng và đi về phía cầu thang mất rồi.

Cô Elizaveta suýt phì cười, đành phải kéo vai Sophia lại và nói:

"Ái chà, đúng là tuổi trẻ có khác nhỉ? Cô đây cũng lấy làm ghen tị với em đấy," Elizaveta chọc.

"Thật là... ừ, thì cô cũng nhìn thấy cả rồi đó," Sophia bĩu môi, vẻ tiếc nuối. "Chán quá đi, cậu ấy vô tư quá."

"Hề hề, từ từ rồi cháo nó sẽ nhừ mà. Dù có lẽ em cũng chẳng thèm nghe lời khuyên của một bà cô già tương lai như cô đâu, đúng không hả Sophia?" Elizaveta cười xoà, vỗ vai khích lệ cô học trò người Hy Lạp.

* * *

Sau màn chạy cự li ngắn 100 mét và 400 mét đã có hai người thắng cuộc là Ludwig Beilschmidt và Alfred F. Braginsky-Jones, bây giờ là đến lượt nhóm năm anh em của gia đình Bắc Âu đang thay đồ để chuẩn bị cho phần thi chạy tiếp sức của mình. Theo kế hoạch, thì cuộc đua này sẽ được chia làm năm đoạn: Emil sẽ là người chạy trước, chuyền gậy cho Tino rồi sau đó là đến lượt Berwald, Lukas là người chạy áp chót và Mikkel là người cuối cùng được nhận cây gậy và cố gắng chạy về đích. Một trong những đội đối thủ của họ đợt này là nhóm năm người châu Á, bao gồm có Kiku, Ngọc Hoa, Young-Soo, Mei-lin và Jia Long.

Nhưng phải được một lúc thì các thành viên của đội châu Á mới nhìn thấy Kiku vội vã chạy đến, tay ôm chú cún Pochi đi đến chỗ nghỉ ngoài trời, bàn ghế gỗ được sắp xếp dưới bóng cây râm mát.

"A! Đội trưởng của đội bạn đây rồi, vậy mà cứ chờ mãi," Mikkel, đã mặc sẵn đồng phục thể dục, khi thấy Kiku liền vẫy tay gọi. "Đi đâu thế? Cả nhóm chờ anh ở bên này cơ mà!"

"Anh Kiku ở đằng kia rồi, đừng gọi điện nữa Jia Long," Mei-lin nói, và ngửa cổ lên uống một ngụm nước mát. "Chà, nóng quá!"

"Chị có chạy được không đấy Mei-lin? Vừa nãy ở bên ngoài biểu diễn cổ vũ là đã mệt lắm rồi," Jia Long tỏ ý quan tâm. Nhưng Mei-lin lại xua tay, "Không, chị không sao đâu! Từ nãy đến giờ mới chỉ là màn khởi động thôi mà!"

"Xin lỗi, anh đến trễ," Kiku nói. "Vì Tiểu thư Caroline có giữ anh lại một lúc, nên... Nhưng các em xem nè, Caroline đã tặng cho nó cho anh đó!" Anh sung sướng giơ chú cún con đáng yêu của mình ra.

"Ê ê! Hình như đó là con Pochi bữa trước anh mượn của Caroline, phải không?" Mei-lin liền nhận ra ngay. "Oa, không thể nào! Thật đó chứ? Bạn ấy cho anh thật hả?"

Alfred vừa mới thi xong thì liền chạy ngay đến chỗ Ngọc Hoa.

"Chị Hoa! Lát nữa chị chuẩn bị thi hả? Hì hì, vừa nãy chị có thấy em ở trên cái ti vi phát sóng đằng kia không? Oai chứ hả?" Chàng trai tóc vàng vui vẻ hỏi.

"Hửm? Ừ, vừa nãy tôi cũng thấy cậu thi đấu rồi," Hoa gật đầu, mỉm cười. Chân trái của cô xoay xoay một lúc để khởi động trước khi chạy, "Công nhận là cậu giỏi thật đấy. Có thể chạy bỏ xa các đối thủ khác như vậy, hẳn cậu đã phải cố gắng nhiều lắm nhỉ?"

Điều đó khiến cho Alfred cảm thấy hơi bối rối, nhưng rất hạnh phúc, "Không đâu, đó dù sao cũng chỉ là chạy cự li ngắn 200 mét thôi mà, đâu phải là cuộc đua gì to tát! À, phải rồi, đây là chú gấu bông màu xanh em được thưởng vì về nhất đó... tặng cho chị nè!"

"Hả? Nhưng đó là quà người ta tặng cho cậu mà!"

"Không sao đâu, chị cứ lấy đi! Em rất vui khi giành chiến thắng, nhưng sẽ còn vui hơn nếu chị đồng ý nhận chú gấu bông này đấy," Alfred hồn nhiên nói, làm cho Ngọc Hoa cũng phải ngại ngùng vì chẳng biết từ chối làm sao, "Ừm... nhưng tôi sao có thể lấy không của cậu được chứ," Cô nhận con gấu bông từ tay Alfred, vẻ rụt rè.

Alfred không cần Hoa phải có quà tặng lại cậu. Chỉ cần cô nhận là cậu mừng rồi.

Ngay lúc đó, không hiểu Mei-lin và Jia Long bỗng từ đâu chui ra:

"Ei~ anh Alfred ghê dữ ta! Tặng gấu bông màu xanh cho chị Hoa nữa kia đấy!" Cô bé giả bộ bĩu môi, dài giọng ra chọc. "Chị Hoa nè, nếu chị không thích, thì để em cầm hộ nha?"

"Đúng rồi đấy, chị Hoa. Gấu bông xinh xắn thế này thì nếu chị không nhận thì kể cũng phí. Anh Alfred có thể cho em để em đem về, mua cho nó thêm một con gấu trúc bông bầu bạn nữa là đẹp luôn," Jia Long bám lấy vai chị và lay lay vẻ năn nỉ.

"Hơ! Đâu có! Hai em nói gì vậy? Chị có bảo là không thích gấu bông đâu!" Ngọc Hoa tự dưng lại giật mình. "Chị nghĩ nó rất dễ thương!... Ơ, không phải, chị đang nói gì thế nhỉ?!"

"A, thật thế sao? Ý em là... sẽ rất tuyệt nếu chị thích món quà của em, và cho bé gấu bông xanh thêm một bé panda để bầu bạn nữa," Alfred khi đỏ mặt cũng nói năng lộn tùng phèo lên rồi. "Không, em đang nói gì thế nhỉ? Hình như để đầu trần nhiều quá nên bây giờ bị say nắng rồi, em xin lỗi chị!"

"Không, không sao đâu! Cậu đang nói gì thế? Tôi phải cảm ơn cậu vì món quà mới đúng," Ngọc Hoa cố trấn tĩnh lại, đoạn lại quay sang hai đứa em tinh quái của mình, "Mei-lin, Jia Long, các em thật là!"

"Hì hì! Ai bảo có quà mà không chia cho tụi em làm gì," Mei-lin lè lưỡi ra trêu, còn Jia Long thì giơ tay lên và làm thành hình chữ "V" tinh nghịch.

Honda Kiku và Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky, lúc đó đang ngồi nghỉ ở trên băng ghế gỗ dưới bóng cây, thì lại không muốn can dự vào chuyện của Alfred và Ngọc Hoa.

"Chị em cô thực ra cũng chơi được đấy, chỉ tại mỗi cái chuyện là thằng kia nó tán tỉnh em tôi thôi," Kiku cũng phải công nhận. "Nói thật nhé, tôi không muốn cho thằng nào dòm ngó tới em tôi đâu; mà nhất là những tay lăng nhăng như thằng Alfred thì đừng hòng đụng tới em ấy."

"Uầy, thế thì cậu tưởng tôi cũng thích em gái cậu đến gần thằng Al nhà tôi lắm chắc. Nhìn cái cảnh hai đứa tụi nó đứng với nhau đúng là sến bỏ xừ," Amelia cũng đáp lại luôn. "Chẳng hiểu sao thằng Al lại đi thích cái con bé nhà anh! Chẳng đẹp đẽ hay giỏi giang gì mà vẫn cứ lao đầu vào! Đúng là nó cần phải đi khám mắt lại rồi."

"Sao hai người lúc nào cũng phải khó chịu với thành kiến về người khác thế nhỉ, daze~!" Young-Soo đi ngang qua, nghe lỏm thấy Amelia và Kiku đang nói như thế cũng hứng lên chêm miệng vào. "Một nguyên tắc trong cuộc sống là không bao giờ được phép hỏi tại sao người này lại tự nhiên phải lòng người kia! Mà nhân tiện, em biết được điều này là vì chính em sáng tạo ra tình yêu đấy, daze~!"

Amelia và Kiku cùng ngước mắt lên nhìn Young-Soo đang cười toe toét, bỗng dưng thấy lạnh sống lưng khôn tả.

...

Gia đình châu Á và gia đình Braginsky-Jones đã rắc rối như vậy rồi, gia đình của năm anh em xứ Bắc Âu cũng có nhiều chuyện li kì đâu kém.

"Mama, Papa, chỗ Học viện W này đẹp quá đi! Ngày nào mọi người cũng tổ chức những buổi tiệc đông vui và rải hoa khắp nơi như thế này ạ? Tuyệt quá hà!" Bất ngờ thay, đó lại là tiếng của Peter Kirkland. Cậu bé ngó nghiêng xung quanh với vẻ vui thích tột bậc. "A! Mấy chị cầm gậy vừa nãy đứng ở ngoài sân vận động nhảy múa kìa! Mà mọi người đang chuẩn bị làm gì vậy ạ? Chua choa! Bác Mikkel, bác Lukas, chẳng lẽ đi học ngày nào cũng vui như thế này ạ?"

"Haha! Nhóc có vẻ vui quá nhỉ. Ừ, ít nhất là ở W Academy và ngoài chuyện học hành ra thì cái gì ở đây cũng vui hết!" Mikkel gật đầu. "Phải rồi, nhóc năm nay mấy tuổi rồi nhỉ?"

"Dạ, năm tuổi ạ," Peter tự hào nói và giơ bàn tay năm ngón ra, cứ như thể là thằng bé đã lớn lắm rồi. "Nhưng cháu đã biết vẽ, biết đánh vần để đọc chữ thành thạo và tính toán rồi đấy!"

"Thế là tốt," Lukas gật gù, xoa đầu Peter. "Cháu mới năm tuổi mà đã thông minh như vậy rồi, chẳng bù cho một thằng nào đó đang đứng ở gần đây, đã mười bảy tuổi rồi mà vẫn ngốc đến nỗi không khôn ra được tí nào."

Ý của Lukas là chế giễu Mikkel, nhưng như cậu đã nói, Mikkel quá ngốc để có thể nhận ra là câu mỉa mai bóng gió của em trai đang nhằm vào mình, nên vẫn cứ vô tư cười tươi rói, "Hờ hờ! Sao lại có cái thằng lại còn ngốc hơn cả trẻ lên năm nhỉ? Peter cứ cố gắng để thông minh hơn thằng ngu đó nhé cháu!"

Chỉ riêng Tino Vainamoinen thì vừa vui vừa lo lắng:

"Thiệt tình... sao mọi người lại đồng ý để Peter đến đây chứ," Tino thở dài, bế trên tay con chó Hanatamago. "Dĩ nhiên là Học viện có cho phép trẻ con đến thăm trường vào ngày Hội Thao, nhưng mọi người làm vậy thì nguy hiểm lắm! Còn Berwald nữa, anh biết rõ Arthur Kirkland đang có mặt ở đây, vậy mà vẫn cho thằng bé đến nữa! Làm em cũng phải dắt con Hanatamago theo để nó trông Peter."

"Vợ của anh cứ yên tâm! Nhất định anh sẽ bảo vệ con trai khỏi bất kì tay ác ôn nào muốn cướp đi hạnh phúc của gia đình chúng ta," Berwald nói chắc như đinh đóng cột.

"Thực sự thì anh có nghiêm túc nghe em nói không đấy?!" Tino phải gắt lên.

Emil đang đặt chân lên bậc thang để cột lại dây giày thì bỗng thấy tiểu thư Angelique từ đâu chạy đến, gọi to:

"Emil ơi! Hey~, tớ ở đằng này nè," Angelique vẫy tay.

"Ủa? Angelique?! Oái đau!" Emil suýt trượt chân. "Xin lỗi, hơ... cậu đang tìm tớ hả? Ange?"

"Ừ! Hội Thao đông vui quá ha, làm tớ phải kiếm mãi mới thấy cậu đấy! Hửm, mà cậu chuẩn bị thi phần tiếp theo à? Cuộc thi chạy tiếp sức, phải không?" Angelique ve vẩy hai bím tóc xinh xắn, hồn nhiên nói với nụ cười rạng rỡ. "Thế thì hay quá! Tớ cũng sẽ thi phần đó đấy. Tuy hơi tiếc là chúng ta sẽ phải ở hai đội khác nhau. Anh Arthur và chị Louise cứ nhất quyết kéo tớ vào cuộc thi này, bảo là vì thiếu người nên tớ mới đành phải tham gia thôi, chứ bản thân tớ thì cũng chẳng giỏi gì mấy môn này đâu," Cô khiêm tốn nhún vai.

Vậy là tâm trạng của Emil bèn giống như đi trên mây, "Sao?! Cậu cũng thi cùng môn chạy tiếp sức với tớ à? Thế thì tuyệt quá - à không, ý tớ là, nếu được thế thì chúng ta hãy cùng cố gắng hết sức vậy. Trong đội của cậu có những ai?"

"À, là anh Arthur, chị Louise, Amelia và Alfred, rồi đến mình. Nhưng mà mình sẽ chạy ở lượt đầu tiên, chuyền gậy cho Amelia rồi mới tới chị Louise," Angelique nói. "Anh Arthur sẽ chạy ở lượt cuối vì chị Louise ghét phải chuyền gậy cho anh Arthur lắm, nên Alfred mới phải đứng giữa hai người ấy."

Thế nhưng Emil chưa kịp mở miệng đáp lại thì đúng lúc đó, bốn người anh trai khó chịu của Emil, đứa cháu Peter Kirkland và con cún Hanatamago (lại lần nữa) từ đâu xộc ra:

"Ế ề, thật thế à? Bé Ange cũng sẽ chạy lượt đầu tiên giống như bé Emil nhà ta đấy!" Mikkel nói giọng đùa cợt. "Xem kìa, trên áo hai đứa lại còn mang hai số 5 giống hệt nhau kia đấy, chỉ khác mỗi màu sắc thôi~! Chà, kì này, đúng là định mệnh đã an bài rồi nhé."

"Hả?! Mấy anh chui từ đâu ra vậy?!" Emil giật mình.

"Anh thì biết cái gì mà nói chứ Mikkel. Người ta gọi đó là trời sinh một đôi, chứ không phải là số phận an bài, hiểu chưa?" Lukas sửa lại.

"Whoa, papa ơi! "Số phận an bài" và "Trời sinh một đôi" có nghĩa là gì vậy ạ?" Peter háo hức hỏi.

"Tức là chú Emil thích Angelique đó con. Bố con mình chuẩn bị sắm hai bộ tuxedo chuẩn bị làm phù rể cho đám cưới của chú ấy là vừa rồi đấy," Không biết Berwald đang nói đùa hay thật. Nhưng nói chung là nói dối trẻ con là không ổn đâu.

"Câm miệng đi! Anh có tin tôi đập cho mấy anh một trận không?!" Emil nhảy dựng lên.

"Gầu gấu gầu gâu, gâu... âu gâu!" Hanatamago liền sủa theo cái nhạc nền đám cưới mà nó vẫn thường hay nghe trong các lễ thành hôn, vẫy đuôi lia lịa.

"Em chạy chậm lắm - không được nhanh bằng Amelia hay Alfred," Angelique quay sang trò chuyện với Tino. "Nghe bảo thi ở lượt đầu tiên còn có cậu Wang Jia Long ở bên đội của các bạn châu Á nữa, nên em cũng hơi sợ, anh ạ."

"À, việc đó thì em khỏi lo! Đây chỉ là một cuộc đua với tính chất vui là chính thôi mà. Thắng thua đâu quan trọng chứ, ha?" Tino vỗ vai khích lệ Angelique.

Gia đình Bắc Âu đã mải nói chuyện vui vẻ với Tiểu thư Angelique Faure quá mà không biết rằng, Arthur Kirkland đang núp đằng sau bụi cây gần đó.

"Á há! Mình biết ngay mà! Sau bao nhiêu ngày điều tra và sai người theo dõi, cuối cùng bọn họ cũng đã tự động vác thằng nhóc đó tới Học viện," Arthur đúng là chỉ giỏi ba cái trò thám thính kiểu Điệp viên James Bond. "Hừ, Scott... anh tưởng đem được thằng Peter đi cho làm con nuôi của nhà Oxenstierna và Vainamoinen là dễ á? Hãy đợi mà xem! Tôi sẽ tìm cách cướp thằng nhóc từ tay họ!... Chà, nhưng bằng cách nào nhỉ?"

* * *

Trở lại với sân vận động và cuộc thi đấu sôi nổi giữa các vận động viên, ở bên ngoài, cuộc chạy đua vào chức Hiệu trưởng của W Academy giữa những ứng cử viên cũng máu lửa không kém:

"Kesese~, sao thế Roderich? Thấy học trò của Ngài đây awesome quá nên run rồi hả? Vẫn còn thời gian để cho anh rút lui đấy, kẻo bị thua thì bẽ mặt lắm," Thầy Gilbert cười khẩy.

"Tình hình chưa ngã ngũ nên đừng có vội nói trước điều gì, Gilbert," Roderich thở hắt, khinh khỉnh. "Đây mới chỉ là phần thi của các học sinh, chứ có phải là cuộc đua giữa chúng ta đâu mà anh đã ưỡn ngực tự tin bảo mình sẽ thắng chắc!"

"Chà, hai anh thật đúng là chẳng có tinh thần thượng võ gì cả," Cô Elizaveta chống nạnh, liếc mắt nhìn cả hai thầy giáo. "Đàn ông đàn ang mà uy hiếp sau lưng nhau chẳng khác gì đàn bà! Đáng lẽ ra với đối thủ của mình thì các anh phải kiêu hãnh nói, "Chúng ta cùng cố gắng hết sức nhé!" để thể hiện sự cạnh tranh công bằng chứ."

...

_Bravo_! _Bravo_! _Hoan hô_! Xung quanh khán đài rộ lên, hừng hực khí thế và cờ hoa kim tuyến. Các thí sinh chuẩn bị, sẵn sàng bước vào các cột mốc đã được chỉ định sẵn để thi phần chạy tiếp sức. Nhưng rồi, một bài phát biểu khác đã được đọc lên, làm thay đổi hoàn toàn cục diện của trận đấu nói riêng và Hội Thao nói chung:

"Allo allo! Vẫn là Giovanni Vargas của bàn bình luận đây! Xin thứ lỗi các quý vị là chúng tôi buộc phải ngừng cuộc thi lại một lát, để thông báo một quyết định mới được Hội Phụ huynh đưa ra về việc thay đổi toàn bộ chương trình của Đại hội Thể thao kì này!"

Cả khán đài đột ngột lắng xuống, khiến cho các vận động viên trên sân cũng phải quay sang nhìn Giovanni cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, khó hiểu.

"Hả?! Cái gì? Thay đổi chương trình? Cậu ta đang nói cái gì vậy?" Mọi người quay sang kháo nhau, ngơ ngác.

"Cậu có biết gì chuyện này không? Bất ngờ quá! Nếu là đến phút chót mà vẫn có sự thay đổi thì còn nói được; đằng này, Hội Thao đã diễn ra rồi mà họ còn tính làm gì nữa chứ!"

"Này, ban bình luận nói cho cụ thể xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra coi nào! Sao cứ úp úp mở mở vậy?"

"Có chỉ thị ư? Nhưng hôm nay là ngày họp mặt riêng của các phụ huynh, tôi tưởng họ đều đã đi nghỉ ngoài đảo Nova Videria mấy ngày nay rồi, vậy mà còn can thiệp vào chuyện ở Học viện làm gì?" Các giáo viên cũng lấy làm thắc mắc.

Trong khi mọi người cứ bàn ra tán vào để tìm lời giải đáp, thì Giovanni đã phải yêu cầu, "Xin mọi người vui lòng trật tự cho!" và, khoảng hai phút sau, trong sự im lặng chờ đợi từ phía khán đài, từ trên chiếc ti vi phát sóng cỡ lớn ở phía cuối sân vận động được treo dưới mái che nắng, chiếu lên hình của một quý ông có râu màu hung nâu, gương mặt oai nghiêm như là một vị Đại tướng quân đội đã về hưu nhưng lại đang mặc áo thun quần soọc kiểu mô-đen ngày hè, phát biểu những lời sau đây:

"Kính chào các học sinh và giáo viên cùng các cựu học sinh ở W Academy! Tôi, Hedervary Vencel, đại diện cho Hội Phụ huynh lần này xin có vài lời sau đây."

"Hả?! Là bố?!" Elizaveta ở phía dưới sân há hốc mồm, không thể tin được vào mắt mình. "Này, Giovanni, đưa micrô đây cho cô!"

"Đúng vậy, là bố của mày đấy đồ con gái mất dạy!... À không, xin lỗi, sao tôi có cảm giác như mình đang nói chuyện điện thoại chứ không phải là đang nói chuyện trước toàn trường. Có lẽ vì chúng tôi đang xài cái iSight ở trên laptop, xin lỗi các vị."

"Elizaveta à, mẹ đây con~! Ô hô hô!" Bà Emese cũng ló đầu vào.

Thế này thì còn ra thể thống gì nữa chứ, "Bố mẹ! Thực sự thì bố mẹ đang làm gì ở đây vậy? Con tưởng bố mẹ đã đi nghỉ hè ở Nova Videria rồi kia mà, vậy mà tại sao còn gọi điện cho con, đã thế lại còn thông qua ti vi của sân vận động nữa chứ?! Sao mẹ lại mặc áo tắm thế kia? Thực ra là mọi người đang ở đâu vậy hả?" Elizaveta nói oang oang qua micrô, khắp cả trường đều nghe thấy.

"Hả? Là Ngài Vencel và Phu nhân Emese ư?" Thầy Gilbert cũng phải bất ngờ. "Thông báo gì mà lại mặc quần áo mùa hè thế kia? Còn cái phong cảnh biển với bóng chuyền kia là gì thế?" Thầy Roderich cảm thấy khó hiểu.

"Khoan đã, kết nối được chưa đấy? Khiếp thật, phải đợi đến cả ngày mới mở ra được cái iSight khỉ bố này. Apple với ba thứ công nghệ cao đúng là chỉ có bọn trẻ mới biết dùng," Và đó là tiếng của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy. "_Bonjour_ cả trường, là tôi, Chủ tịch Hội Phụ Huynh Francis Bonnefoy đây! Louise, con có ở đó không đấy? Bố mẹ đang chơi bóng chuyền trên bãi biển Videria cùng với mọi người, vui lắm ấy! Các con làm xong Hội Thao rồi thì nhớ tới đây sơm sớm nhé! Hê hê!"

"Trời đất! Bố?! Cô Elizaveta, cho em mượn cái micrô," Louise cũng xông đến bàn bình luận, rồi nói qua micrô, "Bố! Bố gọi tụi con có chuyện gì vậy? Mà sao ai lại có thể kết nối iSight với cái ti vi này được cơ chứ?!"

"Oa! Đúng là bố mẹ này!" Angelique cũng huơ huơ tay ở dưới sân. "Con ở đây nè, bố mẹ ơi~!"

"Cái này ghi hình làm sao vậy? Đưa em nói chuyện với con nữa," Lise cũng háo hức ló mặt vào cái webcam. "A, đây rồi! Chào con yêu, mẹ đây! May quá, cứ tưởng là không thu hình được chứ. Cũng nhờ chị cả, Ngọc Đan. Chị giỏi thật đấy, chỉ bấm có vài nút là nối máy được ngay!... Louise, bố mẹ nhớ con lắm~!"

"À, vâng, không có gì đâu ạ. Chuyện nhỏ ấy mà," Người phụ nữ tên Ngọc Đan, mặc một chiếc váy trắng mùa hè có in hình hoa sen xanh, khiêm tốn gật đầu. "Tôi rất vui khi giúp được mọi người."

Lần này thì tới lượt Ngọc Hoa ở dưới sân vận động há hốc mồm:

"Ôi... lạy Trời, đó là... mẹ?!" Cô kêu lên. Và Kiku cũng phải chớp chớp mắt, "Hơ? Đúng là dì Ngọc Đan rồi!"

"Hả? Sao kia? Đó là mẹ chị á?" Alfred bất ngờ, hết quay sang Ngọc Hoa rồi lại nhìn lên cái ti vi: hình ảnh về một người đàn bà có mái tóc đen bồng bềnh, dài ngang vai, tính khí điềm đạm, có vẻ lơ đãng nhiều hơn là thông minh đến mức hack được vào cả hệ thống máy tính của nhà trường, vẫn còn xuất hiện ở góc trái của màn hình.

Một vị phu nhân tóc vàng chợt chen ngang:

"Allo! Có ai nhìn thấy gì ở bên kia không? Tôi là Brittany Kirkland đây! Này, cô Ngọc Đan, cái này sử dụng làm sao vậy?... Sao? Phải chiếu ra xa một chút kẻo tụi nhỏ chỉ nhìn thấy mỗi cái trán của tôi thôi á? Gì cũng được, cảm ơn cô nhiều lắm! Scott! Dylan! Seamus! Ba thằng mất dạy kia đâu rồi? Mẹ biết chúng mày đang ở trên khán đài đấy, đừng có tưởng mẹ không nhìn thấy gì!" Hình như Phu nhân Brittany Kirkland hơi nóng vội. "Arthur đâu rồi! Sao mày còn đứng đó mà không đi bắt ba thằng anh của mày về hả?! Bộ mày không tự lo được mà cái gì cũng phải đến tay mẹ à?!"

"Brittany, em bình tĩnh, đừng có đá cái bàn kẻo làm hỏng cái laptop đấy," Đó là giọng của Ngài Osmund đang cố can vợ.

"Trời đất ơi! Mẹ bình tĩnh hộ con cái!" Arthur cuống lên, rồi cũng chạy đến bàn bình luận cướp cái micrô trên tay Louise. "Đưa đây để tôi nói chuyện với mẹ!... Bố mẹ cứ từ từ đã nào! Con còn có kế hoạch..."

Nhưng từ trên khán đài, tiếng của Dylan đã oang oang khắp nơi:

"Uầy, mẹ cứ tưởng bắt được tụi con là dễ lắm ấy," Hoá ra là cả ba người anh của Arthur đã chạy nhanh vào phòng dụng cụ lấy ra một dàn loa phóng thanh. "Thằng Arthur nói thế thôi, chứ nó làm quái gì có kế hoạch gì! Nãy giờ tụi con ngồi chơi xơi nước, ăn bỏng ngô xem các em cổ vũ trình diễn tung hết váy vơ với quần lót sắc màu lên mà có cái khỉ gì diễn ra đâu."

"Lũ khốn nạn, về ngay!" Phu nhân Brittany mất hết cả kiên nhẫn rồi.

"Mẹ ơi! Con chỉ nhìn mấy mỗi cái kem cà rem dâu tây mẹ đang ăn thôi~! Mẹ làm ơn chiếu toàn mặt hộ con cái!" Seamus nói qua micrô.

"Ấy! Mày đúng là đồ ngu, Seamus!" Scott cũng có một cái micrô. "Chỗ góc phải gần cái cà rem của mẹ còn có mấy em phục vụ xinh thế kia mà! Ngực to mông cong khỏi chê, thế mà mày lại bảo mẹ quay cái màn hình đi! Xem xong các ẻm thì đi khám mắt một thể luôn!"

"ARTHUR-UR-UR-UR!"

Bây giờ thì không những cái sân vận động, mà có khi cả Thuỵ Sĩ này ai cũng nghe thấy tiếng hét của bà Brittany ấy chứ không phải đùa đâu.

"Dạ, vâng, thưa mẹ," Arthur ngán ngẩm nói qua cái micrô. "Con biết rồi..."

Mọi người liền quay sang bàn tán, "Hả? Đó là Madame Brittany nổi tiếng thật à? Sao lên iSight mà cũng quẩy dữ vậy?"

"Chuyện gia đình của nhà họ rắc rối nhỉ? Ba thằng con lôi được đâu ra cái dàn micro hết ý ra cãi thi với mẹ nó! Đã thế còn ngắm gái mọi lúc mọi nơi nữa chứ."

Chưa hết đâu, còn có cả một xâu các vị phụ huynh muốn gặp các con của mình nữa. Kể lần lượt ra đây thì dài lắm nên đành phải sắp xếp theo danh mục sau đây để cho người đọc dễ tiếp cận.

* * *

_Gia đình Braginsky-Jones_:

"Này này, cho tôi mượn chút được không? Chị cứ chửi con chị suốt hà, Brit!... Hey~! Alfred, Amelia, hai bé đại bàng con yêu quý nhất trần đời của mẹ ơi~," Đó là giọng của Phu nhân Catherine S. Jones đang điệu đến chảy nước, kéo dài ra giống như đang cưng nựng hai đứa con của mình hồi nhỏ.

"Hả? Là mẹ? Uây! Đúng là mẹ rồi, mẹ ơi~!" Alfred liền xông ngay vào bàn bình luận, cướp lấy micrô từ trên tay Arthur. "Cho mượn cái mic tí bố già!... Mẹ ơi, mẹ có khoẻ không? Chúng con nhớ mẹ lắm~! Mẹ cứ đi nghỉ đi rồi xong Hội Thao con về thăm mẹ! Whoa~!"

Amelia nghe thấy thế bèn đá Alfred ra ngoài, "Mày tránh ra coi! Ăn nói gì sến súa đến lợm giọng! Đưa cái micrô đây cho chị mày nào!... Mẹ đấy à? Mẹ thật đúng là! Con gửi tin nhắn dài dằng dặc kể lể biết bao nhiêu nỗi khổ của con, vậy mà mẹ chỉ nhắn lại cho con có đúng một dòng! Con buồn lắm mẹ biết không~? Oà!"

"Chị cũng sến chứ nói gì em! Đưa cho em, chị nấu cháo điện thoại, à quên, micrô thì có mà đến cả tiếng! Mẹ ơi~! Chị hai bắt nạt con!"

"A, thằng này láo, tao đập mày bây giờ! Để yên cho tao nói chuyện với mẹ! Mày vô tư thì biết gì về nỗi khổ của tao! Oa, mẹ ơi, thằng Alfred nó giành đồ với con nè~!"

"Này, hai chúng mày thôi đi! Giật phá lung tung đứt bố cái míc của tao bây giờ!" Cuối cùng Giovanni phải đứng ra can, đồng thời lấy lại đồ nghề của mình.

"Ối giời ơi, đúng là hai viên kim cương quý báu nhất trần đời của mẹ~," Có lẽ bà Catherine nên bớt cưng chiều con cái đi. "Lớn rồi mà cứ như con nít ấy. Thi đấu cho nó mau mau đi rồi về nhà mẹ làm parfait Mùa Đông cho ăn, nha~! Hihihi~!"

Gia đình châu Á, khi nhìn thấy cảnh này thì chỉ biết chớp mắt.

"Đó là mẹ của Alfred và Amelia à? Trông... sành điệu thật nhỉ?" Ngọc Hoa không quen với cái cách nói õng ẹo kiểu New York hay California gì gì đó của Phu nhân Catherine lắm.

"Uầy, bây giờ thì anh đã hiểu tại sao hai đứa nó lại cứ tưng tửng rồi," Kiku lại có nhận xét khắc nghiệt hơn hẳn.

"Sao mà người phương Tây cao ráo, ngực to mông cong, đã thế sinh hai đứa con xong mà vẫn cứ trẻ trung phơi phới thế nhỉ?" Mei-lin thì lại thấy ngưỡng mộ bà Catherine.

"Thì sao? Chị muốn giống như bà ấy à?" Jia Long nhăn mặt.

"Ăn nhằm gì, anh mặc bikini vào trông còn nóng bỏng hơn đấy, daze~! Mà nhân tiện, ngực với mông của tất cả mọi người là do chính anh đã tạo ra đấy nhé, daze~!" Young-Soo xua tay.

Và thế là Mei-lin và Jia nhìn sang Young-Soo đang cười tươi roi rói, cứ như đang nhìn một sinh vật lạ.

_Gia đình châu Á:_

Tới lượt Phu nhân Im Hyun-Min, "Ấy, đừng có đẩy! Đến lượt em mà, em cũng muốn gặp thằng Young-Soo!... Young-Soo! Mẹ đây, con ở đấy không?"

"Oa, là mẹ!" Và cậu cũng chạy thẳng đến bàn bình luận và cướp lại cái micrô từ tay Giovanni. "Cho tớ mượn cái míc! Mẹ xinh xắn nhất trần đời ới ời, con giai yêu "vấu" của mẹ đây, daze~! Mẹ ơi, mẹ đặt cái màn hình xa xa ra một tí - Vâng, được rồi đấy! Con nhìn thấy mẹ rồi. Mẹ ở ngoài đó có vui không ạ, daze~?"

"Con tôi! Sao mà tôi lại sinh ra một thằng con dễ thương, ngoan ngoãn, thông minh, hiếu thảo, đẹp trai, toả sáng ngời ngời như thế không biết! Đã thế nó lại còn biết hỏi thăm mẹ, bảo là nhìn thấy mẹ nó qua webcam nữa chứ. Đời tôi được như thế là mãn nguyện quá rồi, không hối tiếc gì nữa~! Hức hức," Bà Hyun-Min có vẻ bị mắc chứng say con nặng.

"Ấy, đến lượt em! Bé Mei-lin của mẹ ơi~! Con có ở đó không?" Bà Li Wen-quian ló đầu vào. "Nè nè, ở ngoài này mẹ vừa mới phát hiện một cái váy xinh tuyệt trần luôn, lại còn màu hồng - đúng màu hai mẹ con mình thích nữa chứ! Mẹ đã mua và cất sẵn cho con rồi, con tới đây nhìn là mê chắc luôn! Con mau mau thi xong để qua đảo Videria, rồi hai mẹ con mình cùng đi spa, sắm váy áo nha! Hihi!"

"Mẹ kìa! Đúng là mẹ rồi," Mei-lin háo hức chạy đến bàn bình luận, đã sắp trở thành địa chỉ yêu thích của tất cả những ai muốn liên lạc với gia đình. "Anh cho em mượn míc ti, Young-Soo! Mẹ ơi! Con ở đây sống với mọi người vui lắm. Con không sao đâu! Mẹ biết không, càng ngày con càng nấu ăn giỏi hơn đó! Khi nào ra ngoài đảo, con sẽ nấu cho mẹ ăn... Hức hức~! Con xin lỗi mẹ! Mấy năm ở nhà con lại lười biếng, không thèm nấu nướng gì cho mẹ, vậy mà đi xa rồi mới biết làm cơm! Oà~! Con nhớ mẹ lắm!"

"Ôi! Con tôi, sao mà nó đa cảm thế không biết! Lần này gọi điện về cũng khóc! Huhu! Con khóc thì mẹ cũng khóc theo luôn đấy... Jing Fei ơi, chị cũng nhớ con chị!" Bà Wen-quian giở khăn giấy ra, sụt sùi.

"Rồi rồi! Sao mà mau nước mắt thế không biết nữa," Jing Fei phải quàng tay dỗ dành Wen-quian. "Phải rồi, Jia Long, con vẫn ổn đấy chứ hả? Đám pháo với thuốc nổ vẫn hoạt động tốt đó chứ hả?"

"Vẫn nổ tốt, mẹ ạ," Không biết Jia Long đã chui đến chỗ cái micrô từ khi nào. "Mẹ có cần con châm lửa nổ vài đuốc pháo hoa cho mẹ vui không?"

Bỗng anh Kiku từ đâu xộc tới, cướp lấy micrô rồi nói to vời vợi qua đó:

"Mày điên à?! Đang sáng bảnh mắt ra mà đã đòi châm lửa với pháo - muốn giết cả bọn hay sao mà chơi ngu thế hả?!"

"Ớ, nhưng em tính đốt chơi thôi mà!" Thực sự thì Jia Long nên hiểu được tầm quan trọng của vấn đề.

"Uầy, Chiemi ơi! Con trai chị đây nè! Lấy micrô nhanh nhanh để em còn lấy thêm khăn giấy cho Wen-quian cái!" Bà Jing Fei vẫy tay. "Bà ơi, lần sau bà có khóc nhớ con thì lấy khăn mùi soa ra mà lau."

"Không được, quen rồi! Lại có sẵn hộp khăn giấy ở đó, lau cho đỡ tốn mascara! Oà~!" Bà Wen-quian lại tiếp tục khóc nức lên.

Bây giờ thì đến lượt Kiku, con trai trưởng của gia đình:

"Chị thật không hiểu nổi các em, đã bảo là cái iSight nó kết nối với ti vi của toàn trường rồi, vậy mà vẫn cứ la hét hệt như hồi gọi điện ở nhà; chẳng ra thể thống gì cả. Hả? Cái gì? Máy quay đang ghi hình chị á? Ối! Tôi xin lỗi! Trưởng dòng tộc Honda bên Nhật Bản, Honda Chiemi xin chào mọi người!" Và bà Chiemi bèn cúi xuống, đầu tóc của bà cụng luôn vào cái màn hình.

"Ê! Chị Chiemi! Chị lịch sự đến mức như thế thì người ta chẳng nhìn thấy mặt của chị đâu - thấy mỗi mớ tóc của chị thôi! Làm ơn ngẩng đầu lên cái!" Bà Hyun-Min đã nói thay cho lời của toàn thể những người đang xem ti vi.

"Thì em cứ từ từ xem nào," Bà Chiemi nhăn mặt, xua tay rồi lại quay về vẻ mặt nghiêm trang. "Được rồi... Honda Kiku!"

"Dạ!" Kiku cũng đứng rất nghiêm trang.

"Con là Trưởng tộc của nhà Honda, lại là anh cả của các em, Thư kí Hội Học sinh, con có nhớ trách nhiệm của con là gì không?"

"Dạ, là một vị Huynh trưởng mạnh mẽ và đầy trách nhiệm, một người anh cả trên mức tuyệt vời và là một Thư kí Hội Học sinh chăm chỉ và siêng năng, đi sớm về muộn ạ!"

"Tội thằng bé," Arthur đã quay sang thì thầm với Louise như vậy đấy.

"Ừ, bây giờ nhìn nó mới thầy tụi mình phởn dữ," Louise cũng thì thầm đáp lại.

Bà Chiemi tiếp tục:

"Mẹ biết là tuy còn nhiều thiếu sót, nhưng con đã cố gắng hoàn thành tốt trách nhiệm của mình! Mẹ có lời khen ngợi con, nhưng con không được phép quên một điều mà mẹ đã luôn nhắc nhở khi con còn ở nhà! Con hãy nhắc lại điều đó cho mẹ nghe xem!"

"Dạ, thưa mẹ! Là "Không cần làm tốt, chỉ cần làm tốt đến mức vừa ý mẹ thì thôi" ạ!"

Các em của anh Kiku sau khi nghe thấy mấy câu đó thì lần lượt nói:

"Hình như bác Chiemi đã hơi nghiêm khắc thì phải?" Ngọc Hoa chớp chớp mắt.

"Anh hai, anh đúng là đã hy sinh quá nhiều cho dòng họ, cho gia đình và công việc! Anh đúng là hình mẫu của một người anh trai lí tưởng, một "ai đồ" (idol) để chúng em noi theo~! Hức hức," Mei-lin khóc rưng rức.

"Đừng nói thế, Mei-lin, nhiều lần anh đã nổi nóng thiếu kiềm chế, chính em là người đã giúp anh. Hức hức~," Kiku cũng rất cảm động.

"Em xin lỗi vì đã hay mang pháo và chất nổ vào nhà, anh Kiku. Em biết anh đã khổ sở với đám pháo của em như thế nào," Jia Long cũng chêm vào những lời lẽ sướt mướt không kém. "Nay mới biết được đằng sau lưng chúng em, anh đã cố gắng nâng đỡ chúng em, hoàn thành tốt công việc và trách nhiệm đến mức nào! Em thực sự rất khâm phục!"

"Không sao, đó là do em còn nhỏ nên chưa hiểu chuyện, bảo cấm đốt pháo trong nhà mà cứ đốt," Lòng vị tha của một người anh trai như Kiku quả là cao như trời biển. "Nhưng anh biết dạo này em đã khá hơn rồi, trữ pháo ở trường và ở mấy gốc cây, tưởng anh đây không biết thôi chứ anh đào ra được hết, nhưng như thế cũng là để tránh hậu quả nghiêm trọng! Em thực sự là một đứa em rất, rất ngoan, Jia Long à!"

"Hả?! Cái gì?! Thằng nào trữ pháo ở trường cơ?" Giovanni đang ngồi gần đó, nghe thấy mấy câu than vãn bèn giật mình, há hốc mồm.

"Oà! Cả em nữa nè, anh Kiku ơi, daze~!" Young-Soo cũng xông vào ôm Kiku. "Anh ơi, em không biết phải hối lỗi làm sao! Nhưng bao cái rắc rối lẫn trách nhiệm nặng nhọc từ trước đến giờ đều là do chính em tạo ra và trút lên vai anh đấy nhé, daze~! Hức hức!"

"Anh biết, vụ này thì anh biết quá rõ rồi," Kiku chỉ lẩm bẩm có vậy.

Giovanni tranh thủ lấy lại cái micrô từ tay gia đình châu Á, rồi quay sang hai chị em sinh đôi Amelia và Alfred của gia đình Braginsky-Jones đang ngồi sẵn ở hai cái micrô khác ở cạnh đó, hỏi:

"Xin hai cậu bình luận thêm về chuyện này."

"Giời ơi, tưởng cải lương gia đình đông anh em hay chỗ nào chứ! Tao khóc nghe còn "nét" hơn bọn kia khóc đấy!" Amelia rất tự tin, tuyên bố oang oang trước toàn trường.

"Mày thả cái chân xuống bàn đi! Con gái con lứa kiểu gì mà chảnh hết chỗ nói," Còn Giovanni thì đã bình luận thêm về cái kiểu vô lối của Amelia như vậy đấy.

"Chị Hoa xinh dữ! Lời thoại có vài câu thôi mà cũng xinh!" Alfred thì đang bị mắc chứng của những người đang yêu.

Giovanni chớp chớp mắt, rồi nói qua micrô, "Ê, Alfred, dáng chuẩn của Candice Swanepoel là bao nhiêu?"

"Hả? Vòng ngực 84, vòng hông 59 và vòng ngực 88," Alfred trả lời ngay.

Và thế là Ngọc Hoa từ đằng xa liền ném cho Alfred một tia nhìn sắc lẹm, khiến cho cậu phải đơ ngay tại chỗ.

"Hay đấy Giovanni," Amelia cười hắt.

"Cho đáng đời thằng dại gái," Giovanni chẳng thương bạn bè chút nào cả.

"Các bà sao mà cứ khóc rấm rứt trên màn hình là thế nào nhở? Lui lui ra coi nào! Ối!" Và cái tivi bị nhiễu sóng một lúc.

Cho đến lúc nó được bật lại.

"Không sao đâu, Ngài cứ yên tâm. Tôi sửa được mà!" Đó là bà Ngọc Đan. "Mọi người ở sân vận động có nghe thấy tôi nói ở bên này không? Mọi thứ vẫn ổn chứ?"

"A! Là mẹ! Cậu cho tôi mượn micrô một chút," Ngọc Hoa nói. "Mẹ ơi, khoan đi đã! Con đây!"

Ngọc Đan nhìn qua màn hình một lát, "Ờ... là tiếng của Hoa à? Xem nào... Không, mẹ có đi công tác đâu," Bà lắc đầu.

Chẳng qua là hồi Hoa còn nhỏ, bà Đan phải đi công tác nhiều ngày và bỏ con ở lại nhà một mình, thế nên là cứ mỗi lần như vậy thì Hoa lại phải chạy và gọi với theo mẹ, "Mẹ ơi, khoan đi đã! Chờ con với..." Và khi chiếc xe chuẩn bị chuyển bánh đi thì Hoa mới phải gào lên trong tuyệt vọng, "Mẹ còn quên cái va li đựng quần áo này! Trời ơi, sao mà tính hay quên thế không biết!"

Bà Ngọc Đan đúng là thuộc dạng đầu óc để trên mây.

"Mẹ! Lúc một mình ở nhà, mẹ có nhớ trả tiền điện, tiền nước, tiền điện thoại, tiền ga và tiền thuế không đấy?" Ngọc Hoa hỏi.

"À, cái đó thì mẹ nhớ mà, con cứ yên tâm," Bà Đan mỉm cười, xua tay, rồi lại ngờ ngợ ra chuyện gì đó, "Khoan đã, hình như mẹ quên cái gì đó thì phải... Con chạy ra ngoài xem mẹ đã khoá cửa nhà trước khi đi chưa!"

Ngọc Hoa tròn mắt nhìn mẹ. Không thể tin nổi. Chẳng lẽ cô phải đập tay lên trán thật.

"Con đang ở Thuỵ Sĩ mà mẹ!" Hoa gần như phát điên lên rồi.

"À, đúng rồi, con đang ở Thuỵ Sĩ!" Ngọc Đan bấy giờ mới nhớ ra. "Ủa? Thế ai sẽ kiểm tra nhà cửa hộ chúng ta nhỉ?"

"Mẹ làm thế lỡ trộm vào nhà chúng ta thì sao?!"

"Hả? Trộm á? Cái vụ đó thì con yên tâm đi," Bà Đan vẫn cười ngây thơ y chang một con cừu non. "Thằng trộm nào vào nhà chúng ta mà chẳng bị treo ngược lên, hoặc là chết trong đau đớn chứ."

Và thế là cả sân vận động đều đồng loạt cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng, im thin thít nhìn bà Ngọc Đan đang tươi cười trước ống kính như chưa hề nói gì.

"Uầy, mẹ của chị Hoa dễ thương quá, nhưng hình như hơi lập dị," Amelia nhận xét qua micrô thứ nhất.

"Không bằng tài hack máy tính của cô ấy đâu," Giovanni nói thêm qua micrô thứ hai. "Nghe những người bảo mật trong hệ thống máy tính báo lại là có người đã hack máy tính từ đảo Nova Videria đến tận W Academy rồi, lại còn kết nối được cái iSight với tivi sân vận động nữa chứ! Cô này có vẻ cũng thuộc dạng trí tuệ nguy hiểm đây."

"Ê! Trên cái iPhone của em cũng ghi được hình ở ngoài đảo Nova Videria này!" Alfred giơ cái điện thoại của mình ra: trên đó đúng là bà Ngọc Đan đang ngó nghiêng qua cái màn hình và gật đầu, "Chà, Học viện W được trang hoàng đẹp quá nhỉ!"

Cả đoàn ở bàn bình luận đồng loạt quay mặt sang phía Alfred. Rồi im lặng thêm một lúc nữa.

Toàn trường liền như bùng nổ.

"Allo allo! Giovanni ở ban bình luận đây! Có thú dữ an ninh mạng! Mọi người hãy kiểm tra tất cả các iPhone, laptop, máy tính của nhà trường! Phải kiểm tra tất cả! Ôi Chúa ơi, cái iPhone của tôi cũng kết nối được với máy tính ở ngoài đảo Nova Videria này!"

"Cái gì?! Cô ta có thể hack cả vào iPhone của chúng ta á?!"

"Cái thể loại gì kinh dị vậy? Ê! iPhone của tớ cũng kết nối được với ti vi kìa! Ôi mẹ ơi, hack máy tính kiểu gì mà hack được cả vào điện thoại của chúng ta vậy?"

"Không những có iPhone của tớ đâu! Mà cả cái laptop tớ đang xài cũng bị hack rồi! Đừng có nói là cả một mạng lưới truyền thông đã bị phá hết đấy nhé!"

"Bảo vệ an ninh mạng làm ăn kiểu gì vậy?! Máy tính hay máy chiếu ở tất cả các phòng học đều bị kết nối hết trơn rồi!"

Còn bà Ngọc Đan thì chỉ nhún vai, điềm nhiên đáp:

"Tất nhiên là hack được. Còn hack dễ nữa là đằng khác, bởi vì học sinh hay giáo viên nào mà chẳng sử dụng wifi của trường. Đến cả máy thường không có mạng tôi còn hack được nữa mà."

Chẳng sao cả, Ngọc Hoa thở dài. Cô đã quá quen với chuyện này rồi, "Mẹ... thật đúng là..."

"Đúng là dì Ngọc Đan, siêu trùm công nghệ. Hack cũng phải hack có nghệ thuật giật gân," Kiku cũng giở cái iPhone ra.

"Bác Đan dữ thật, biết cả số bảo mật điện thoại của mọi người," Mei-lin chẳng bất ngờ gì.

"Nhưng mà em đã nghiệm rồi. Đột nhập nhà ai thì đột nhập, chứ vào nhà chị Hoa thì chết chắc. Thậm chí còn có một đường hầm nối thông từ vườn sau nhà chị ấy đến cũi sắt của nhà giam do công an bảo vệ mà," Jia Long nhún vai.

"Hê! Thế thì nhờ bác ấy hack vào máy tính dân sự của anh Kiku để em lấy vài cái H-games 18 cộng được không nhỉ, daze~?" Young-Soo lại có ý tưởng khác.

Thế là Kiku liền thuận tay đập cho thằng em Young-Soo khốn nạn một phát.

_Gia đình Bắc Âu_

Mikkel kéo theo cả bốn đứa em của mình, với cả Tiểu thư Angelique Faure cùng lên bàn bình luận, chồm tới chỗ micrô của Giovanni và nói to qua đó:

"Bố mẹ của con ơi! Cô dì chú bác của cháu ở bên đó ơi! Nhóm Mikkel Johansen và những người bạn đây! Cho tụi cháu gặp gia đình của tụi cháu với!"

"Xin lỗi, cô Ngọc Đan, làm ơn ngồi lùi ra tí được không ạ? Ủa? Cô đi ra ngoài ăn kem luôn à?... Được vậy thì tốt quá, cảm ơn cô," Giọng của một người đàn bà lịch sự cất lên. "Ei~! Các con có ở bên đó không? Mikkel, dì Brynja đây!"

"A, đây rồi. Con chào mẹ ạ," Lukas huơ huơ tay, nói qua micrô.

Chỉ riêng Emil thì có vẻ không thoải mái lắm khi bị kéo lên bàn bình luận, và bây giờ, khi gặp mẹ thì cậu lại cúi đầu xuống, chỉ nói vỏn vẹn là, "Con chào mẹ."

Điều này làm cho Angelique, lúc ấy đang đứng cạnh Emil, lấy làm ngạc nhiên và khó hiểu, "Ủa? Sao gặp người thân mà cậu ấy lại không vui nhỉ?"

"Thôi chúng mày lấy chỗ của tao luôn đi! Cứ túm năm tụm ba ở đây nóng hết cả người," Cuối cùng Giovanni bực mình quá, bèn phải kéo ghế bình luận của mình ra khỏi chỗ phát thanh để cho gia đình Bắc Âu tự tung tự tác.

Rồi thêm một người đàn ông tóc vàng, vóc dáng to con và đeo kính râm thò mặt vào nữa, "Còn có cả bố nữa này, Mikkel! Vừa nãy bố mới chơi tạt nước với chú Stian và chú Marius, vui ghê luôn ấy! Cả đám tới đây là hết sảy luôn - Hự!"

"Anh đang chơi trò tạt nước với tụi này hay là muốn dìm chết tụi này vậy? Lái canô mà có mỗi cái việc quay bánh lái thôi mà cũng không làm được, ngu không thể tả!" Một người đàn ông có mái tóc vàng cắt ngắn, gương mặt hầm hầm trông rất đáng sợ, thậm chí còn to con vạm vỡ hơn cả cái người đeo kính râm kia nữa, xuất hiện và đi ngang qua, vẻ bực tức và xông thẳng vào quán giải khát bãi biển gần đó.

"A đấy, đáng đời chưa! Đã bảo để cho em cầm lái cho mà ứ chịu, cứ thích xông pha rồi vừa lái vừa hò hét bảo là cả đám chuẩn bị đi thám hiểm vùng đất mới cơ! Tụi này cho ăn cái xô đó thôi là may rồi đấy! Già rồi mà còn ham vui," Bây giờ là đến lượt một người đàn ông đẹp trai nhưng nhỏ con hơn hai người ban nãy, tóc bạch kim và có vẻ mặt điềm đạm, dửng dưng, xuất hiện và cũng tiến đến chỗ quán nước kia.

"Chậc, dù Edvard có lái dở thật, thì hai anh cũng đừng có làm vậy chứ! Cái xô đó em vừa mới dùng để đựng cá xong, vậy mà các anh tức quá thẩy hết cá đi rồi ném vào đầu anh Edvard," Chỉ có mỗi người đàn ông có mái tóc vàng nhạt, dáng vẻ mang nét tròn trịa dễ thương và tới quán giải khát bãi biển sau cùng là còn có chút tình người.

Xin giới thiệu lần lượt theo thứ tự, bác Edvard Johansen, chú Stian Oxenstierna, chú Marius Bondevik vốn lớn tuổi hơn chú Stian và là em họ của chú Edvard, cùng với vợ của chú là dì Brynja Steilsson là người ít tuổi nhất trong nhóm, sau đó là đến chú Armas Vainamoinen.

"Sao?! Cái iSight này có thể liên lạc được với bọn trẻ á?... Nhưng tôi tưởng không kết nối được chứ? Chà, có thể nhìn thấy cả sân vận động W này!" Chú Stian ló đầu vào, và gương mặt hầm hầm của chú khiến cho mọi người sợ chết khiếp. "Berwald! Con có ở đó không? Bố này! Con vẫn chăm sóc cho Tino vợ con ổn chứ hả? Con mà làm phật ý Tino thì bố cũng chẳng dám vác mặt đến nhà thông gia Vainamoinen nữa đâu, nhé!"

"Anh và con trai anh buông tha cho gia đình tôi đi! Tino là vợ của Berwald hồi nào!" Chú Armas không đồng tình về cuộc hôn nhân tí nào. Hoặc có thể là do chú ấy ngại.

"Vâng, con hiểu rồi ạ, bố cứ yên tâm," Berwald, người chồng đầy trách nhiệm của gia đình, dĩ nhiên là gật đầu đồng ý cái rụp. "Con sẽ săn sóc và khiến cho Tino trở thành người vợ hạnh phúc nhất trên thế giới này!"

"Bộ anh và bố anh không nghe thấy bố tôi nói cái gì à?!" Tino nhảy dựng lên.

"Ấy, hai chú mày lui ra cho anh! Anh cũng muốn gặp thằng Mikkel, hai bố con chưa trò chuyện đến nơi đến chốn!" Edvard xông vào.

"Anh mà nói chuyện thì chắc cái laptop này nóng máy quá rồi hỏng luôn đấy! Để cho em, em phải nói chuyện với thằng Lukas và bé Emil dễ thương! Con trai út của em là đáng yêu~ nhất trần đời! Lukas, con cũng công nhận là bé Emil nhà ta dễ thương, đúng không?" Cái giọng kéo dài ra của chú Marius chẳng ăn khớp gì với cái gương mặt lạnh lùng của chú ấy cả.

"Càng ngày con càng đồng ý với bố!" Lukas nói. "Emil bé bỏng, bố mẹ gọi điện cho em kìa~!"

"Mấy người bớt nói lại hộ tôi đi!" Còn Emil thì đang đỏ hết cả mặt, hét lên qua micrô vì thấy mọi người trên khán đài đang phì cười trước thái độ cưng nựng thái quá của gia đình dành cho Emil, "Chà, đúng là em út có khác!" "Cậu Emil đúng là được yêu chiều hết biết!" "Ước gì tớ cũng có một người anh như Lukas!"

"Marius! Anh đừng có nói mấy lời như thế kẻo làm Emil xấu hổ trước mặt mọi người, rồi có nó giận thêm đấy!" Bà Brynja nhắc.

"Có sao đâu mà, em yêu. Thằng Lukas giống anh; còn Emil thì dễ thương giống y hệt em. Thế là anh mãn nguyện rồi," Ông Marius ngọt ngào nói, ôm lấy vợ mình. "Anh yêu em, cảm ơn em vì em đã sinh cho anh hai người con tuyệt vời như vậy~ ."

"Anh bị điên à?! Máy quay đang chiếu trước toàn trường, đừng có hôn hít như thế bọn trẻ nó cười cho đấy!" Brynja thẹn đỏ cả mặt.

"Đấy, thấy chưa Emil, bố mẹ của chúng ta rất, rất thương nhau. Đã thế em lại còn đáng yêu giống mẹ nữa chứ," Lukas cũng giở trò ôm ấp như thế với Emil, làm cho Emil phải giãy nảy lên, "Anh bỏ tôi ra đi! Tởm quá!"

"Cô chú ơi, làm ơn đi, ở đây toàn những đứa ngây thơ có đầu óc trong sáng cả. Người lớn thì phải biết làm gương cho trẻ con chứ!" Giovanni ở bàn bình luận phải lên tiếng.

Mikkel giật cái micrô từ tay Lukas:

"Uây! Bố ei~, bố còn ở đó không ạ? Con đây nè! Nhân đây, với tư cách là anh cả của gia đình con cũng muốn thông báo cho mọi người một số chuyện hệ trọng!"

"Hà hà, đúng là con trai của bố! Ừ, làm anh cả thì phải biết đứng ra thay mặt cho gia đình! Rồi, nói đi, bố với các chú và cô Brynja đang nghe đây!" Ông Edvard có vẻ rất hài lòng về Mikkel.

Rồi Mikkel liền bỏ micrô ở đó và chạy nhanh đến chỗ khán đài chỗ bộ ba anh trai của gia đình Kirkland: Allistor đang ngồi hút thuốc lá, Dylan đang xem ti vi bằng cái ống nhòm và Seamus đang bận ngồi tết búp bê bằng rơm để nguyền rủa Arthur; để kéo tay thằng nhóc Peter và con chó Hanatamago xuống bàn bình luận:

"Đây nè bố ơi! Thành viên mới của gia đình chúng ta đó!" Mikkel bế Peter lên.

"Oa! Ở dưới này tuyệt quá! Thấy rõ ti vi luôn nè!" Peter hào hứng giơ hai tay lên trời.

"Hả? Peter?!" Arthur ở gần đó bèn bật dậy. "Mày đây rồi! Hoá ra nãy giờ mày ngồi ở trên khán đài! Tao sẽ bắt mày, thằng nhãi!"

Nhưng Berwald Oxenstierna đã nhanh chóng túm Arthur lại, hằm hằm nhìn anh và nói, "Đó là con trai của tôi! Anh không được đụng tới nó!"

"Sao? Là thành viên mới của gia đình mình à?" Ông Edvard hết sức bất ngờ. "Vậy thằng bé này là..."

"Nó là con trai nuôi của Berwald và Tino đó bố! Thế là mọi người đã có cháu rồi nhé, hehe!" Mikkel đáp. "Tên nó là Peter, vốn là con trai của gia đình Kirkland nhưng nhà ấy đã đồng ý cho chúng ta nhận nuôi đứa bé rồi. Ban nãy con vừa gửi nó cho anh Scott trên khán đài trông hộ! Bố thấy nó dễ thương không? Mau mau chào các ông và bà Brynja đi, Peter!"

"Cháu chào mọi người ạ!" Peter reo lên qua micrô.

"Ê! Là cháu của tôi hả? Đâu đâu?!" Chú Stian nhào tới. "Trời ơi, thằng bé trông kháu quá! Thằng Berwald và Tino giỏi thật đấy! Đấy, thấy chưa ông thông gia, mới một năm nên vợ nên chồng mà giờ chúng ta đã có cháu có chắt!"

"Ông im đi giùm tôi! Đừng có gọi tôi là thông gia nữa!" Chú Armas đẩy chú Stian ra khỏi màn hình. "Tino, con nói xem thực sự thì chuyện này là như thế nào?"

Arthur đang bị Berwald giữ chặt cũng cố ghé miệng vào cái micrô mà hét qua đó:

"Còn phải hỏi nữa hả?! Chính Scott đã bắt thằng bé em tôi giao cho nhà các ông!... Hm...! Hm!" Cho đến khi Berwald bịt mồm Arthur lại và chỉ chịu buông khi anh nhả cái micrô ra.

Berwald đính chính lại, "Không phải thế, bố ạ. Nhà Kirkland đã kí đơn cho bé Peter làm con nuôi hợp pháp của gia đình chúng ta rồi! Nhà mình bây giờ đông đủ cả bố ạ, thêm cả nhóc Hanatamago nữa thì thật đúng là hạnh phúc không thiếu thứ gì!"

"Bao giờ tôi mới thoát khỏi cái người này đây," Tino thở dài.

"Gâu gâu! Gâu gâu!" Con Hanatamago cũng sủa lên mấy tiếng đồng tình qua cái micrô mà Mikkel đưa đến gần mõm nó.

Báo cáo về gia đình Oxenstierna, thông gia với nhà Vainamoinen thế là đủ rồi. Bây giờ là đến lượt của Emil.

"Còn một chuyện nữa bố ạ!" Mikkel cười toe toét. "Đó là về cậu út nhà ta!"

"Ồ, Emil hả? Còn có tin vui nữa sao? Được được, con nói tiếp đi," Edvard gật đầu.

"Thằng Emil nó có bạn gái rồi đó bố! - Hự! Đau quá!" Mikkel đang định nói thì bị Emil đập cho một phát.

"Đúng rồi! Bạn gái của bé Emil dễ thương là Tiểu thư Angelique Faure, con nuôi nhà Bonnefoy đấy ạ... Ấy, bình tĩnh, Emil, em đừng có lấy cái cây đó đập anh nhé," Lukas chỉ có mỗi cái chuyện chọc em là nhanh thôi.

Ông Edvard há hốc mồm, "Trời, thật sao?! Ei~, Marius với Brynja chuẩn bị có con dâu rồi nhé! Ê hê hê!"

Chuyện này hệ trọng đây.

"Emil, con cần phải báo cáo nghiêm túc chuyện này với bố," Chú Marius nói. "Thế chuyện giữa con và Tiểu thư Angelique Faure đã đi tới đâu rồi?"

"Sao anh quá đáng vậy? Chuyện riêng của con thì cứ để cho con tự giải quyết! Đừng có can thiệp lung tung kẻo con nó giận cho đấy," Bà Brynja nhăn mặt.

"Hừ, không được! Brynja, đây là chuyện hạnh phúc của Emil, là một chuyện cực kì quan trọng nên chúng ta không thể làm khơi khơi được!" Chú Marius hình như đã nghĩ xa quá rồi. "Emil, bố mẹ muốn con giới thiệu Tiểu thư Angelique Faure cho bố mẹ, ngay bây giờ!"

Emil toi rồi. Giới thiệu Angelique trước mặt toàn trường thế này thì chẳng khác nào công khai chuyện tình cảm thầm kín của cậu.

"Giới thiệu cái gì! Trời ơi," Emil hết chịu nổi. Ở nhà bị các anh chọc ghẹo còn được, bây giờ lên trường thì ai cũng biết chuyện cậu thích Angelique nữa chứ! "Con với Angelique mới chỉ là bạn thôi mà!"

Chú Marius xoa cằm, gật gù, "Chà, bố hiểu! _Mới_ chỉ là bạn thôi à?" Trước khi tộng thêm một câu nữa, "Vậy tức là hai đứa sẽ còn tiến xa hơn nữa, phải không?"

"Ý con không phải thế! - à không, không phải, ý con là bố mẹ đừng có xen vào chuyện của con!" Emil phát điên lên.

Emil đã cố thanh minh qua micrô, nhưng quá muộn. Không chỉ có các anh trai cậu mà bây giờ cả trường đều bàn tán xôn xao về việc này:

"Cái gì? Công tử Emil thích Tiểu thư Angelique á? Vậy ra tin đồn là có thật!" "Chứ còn làm sao nữa, nghe đồn hồi Valentine họ còn nắm tay nắm chân nhau gì nữa mà!" "Các anh trai của cậu ta đã lên tiếng xác thực rồi nhé! Oa, ghen tị với Angelique quá!"

Chỉ riêng nhân vật chính, Angelique thì hơi ngơ ngác.

"Ủa? Họ đang nói về em đó hả?" Cô quay sang hỏi Tiểu thư Louise.

Và chị cô bèn gật đầu, mỉm cười, vỗ vỗ vai khích lệ em.

"Không sao đâu, chú Marius, cô Brynja! Các anh của Emil đã nói chuyện trước với cháu rồi, chắc chắn nếu có cuộc thi tuyển rể thì cháu sẽ châm trước cho bé Emil nhà chú!" Louise cầm cái micrô rồi nói oang oang qua đó.

"Thế cơ à? Lại còn đã nói chuyện riêng với thông gia trước rồi đấy! Brynja, em thấy không? Emil của chúng ta đã lớn rồi," Chú Marius có vẻ rất hài lòng. "Thực sự thì anh có nghe con mình nói một chút nào không đấy? Anh đang làm bẽ mặt nó trước toàn trường đấy!" Chỉ riêng bà Brynja là nhìn nhận ra vấn đề.

Cuộc đời của Emil coi như chấm dứt tại đây. Thôi, mọi người, hãy chúc may mắn cho chàng trai của chúng ta và để cho cậu ấy một mình một ánh đèn pha, gặm nhấm nỗi đau khổ của cậu ấy vậy.


	31. Chapter 12 (part 4)

12\. Đại chiến ở W Academy (phần 4).

Allo allo, quý vị vẫn đang xem truyền hình trực tiếp từ sân vận động của W Academy, mọi người vẫn đang có một cuộc gặp gỡ đột xuất với các vị phụ huynh của mình ở ngoài đảo Nova Videria và bây giờ, chúng ta sẽ cùng đến với gia đình nhà Vargas và gia đình Beilschmidt, với sự xuất hiện của cặp đôi hoàn hảo đã từng một thời làm rúng động bao con tim của các thế hệ hủ nam hủ nữ của Học viện W. Xin trân trọng giới thiệu: Nguyên Hiệu trưởng Julius Vargas và "vợ" của thầy ấy, Nguyên Hiệu phó Sigmund Beilschmidt!

Và thế là cả trường lại tiếp tục bùng nổ.

"Thật là báng bổ! Đáng lẽ ra thầy Julius phải là uke, còn thầy Sigmund là seme chứ! Lũ chúng bay điên rồi! Ném chết chúng nó đi!"

"Không được, thầy Julius phải là người dẫn bóng còn thầy Sigmund là người bảo vệ khung thành! Lũ chúng bay không biết gì thì thôi đi!"

"Thằng nào cầm micrô mà nói ngu thế?! Sửa lại cho tao!"

"Này! Đừng có mà ném thật đấy nhé! Có ném thì ném chai lọ bằng nhựa thôi! Chúng bay ném toàn gậy gộc với đồ nghề như thế thì tí nữa làm ăn kiểu gì?"

"Thẩy đồ vậy hỏng bố cái ti vi bây giờ! Chúng mày định ném vỡ đầu bố mày à? Bọn mất dạy!"

Cuối cùng Giovanni phải trở về bàn bình luận và đính chính lại:

"Xin lỗi, chúng tôi hiện đang có sự cố về việc thừa nhân lực. Đáng lẽ ra bàn bình luận chỉ có ba cái micrô thôi mà có cả tá đứa đang đứng chầu ở đây! Tôi đuổi thế nào thì chúng cũng cứ về lại để cố cướp lấy cái ống phát thanh cho bằng được, lũ khốn nạn vậy cơ chứ! Ê, Amelia, tao đã bảo mày là phải bỏ chân xuống bàn mà!... E hèm, thành thực xin lỗi, chúng tôi xin được phép tiếp tục chương trình với phần dẫn dắt của bình luận viên đẹp trai lịch lãm Giovanni Vargas!"

Đùa thế là đủ rồi. Ít ra thì trong số những bậc phụ huynh mặc đồ tắm một mảnh quần đùi hai mảnh bikini, thoa kem chống nắng và đeo kính râm từ nãy đến giờ, cũng có thầy Julius và thầy Sigmund, vốn dĩ vẫn còn đang trong cái cảm giác là đi dạy học và phải làm gương cho đám trẻ vị thành niên. Nên khi bà Ngọc Đan vừa thông báo là hack được máy tính xong, hai thầy liền chạy đôn chạy đáo đi về khách sạn lấy lại hai cái áo com lê với cà vạt mới được là ủi tươm tất của mình, để lại hai cái quần kaki vẫn còn ở trong máy chưa giặt xong; bởi vì ở trên một hòn đảo du lịch nghỉ mát thì làm gì có chuyện người ta bày đồ vét tông với công sở ra để cho hai thầy mua cơ chứ.

Thế là chỉ mặc mỗi cái áo com lê chỉnh tề ở phần trên thôi, còn phần dưới thì vẫn mặc quần tắm màu vàng chói lọi in hình những cây dừa nhiệt đới nhỏ bé, thầy Julius đã phát biểu trên ti vi thông qua iSight như sau:

"Ah~, _Buongiorno a tutti_! Các em học sinh và cựu đồng nghiệp của tôi vẫn ổn cả chứ? Phải nói là sau bao nhiêu năm thì đây là Hội Thao đầu tiên chúng tôi không có mặt ở sân vận động W! Chà, tôi nhớ mọi người đến mức được đi nghỉ mát rồi cũng còn thấy lòng bâng khuâng đấy!"

Nhưng dù bộ dạng hiện tại có khó hiểu như thế nào đi chăng nữa, thì giọng nói của thầy Julius vẫn gợi lại cho toàn thể học sinh và các giáo viên W Academy một sự quen thuộc không gì có thể thay thế được.

Cả trường bỗng chốc im lặng. Trước khi cùng khóc nấc lên.

"Thầy! Thầy ơi! Chúng em xin lỗi vì trước khi thầy đi còn bày trò quậy phá! Huhuhu!"

"Tại sao hai thầy lại đột ngột rời khỏi trường chứ? Tụi em ghét hai thầy lắm! Bởi vì các thầy cứ làm tụi em khóc suốt thôi! Oà!"

"Các thầy ơi! Các thầy đừng giận tụi em nha! Tụi em rất nhớ các thầy đấy!"

"Hồi hai thầy còn ở đây vui lắm cơ! Tụi em vô tư chẳng nghĩ ngợi gì cả... Vậy mà khi thầy đi rồi tụi em cứ nhớ hoài! Đi đường nào đến Học viện W cũng nhớ hai thầy!"

Đến cả các giáo viên đã làm việc trong nghề bao nhiêu năm cũng còn sướt mướt, chứ đừng nói gì đến bọn học sinh nhất quỷ nhì ma:

"Ôi, đúng là bọn học trò của tôi. Hằng ngày quậy như giặc, vậy mà khi thầy Julius và thầy Sigmund rời đi, chúng nó... chúng nó lại khóc rồi bảo là nhớ thầy! Thế mới biết lũ học trò nó thương mình đến mức nào! Hức hức hức!"

"Chúng tôi biết là các cô muốn khóc, nhưng khóc thì cũng phải ít ít thôi để còn làm gương cho học sinh! Hơn nữa, bà khóc làm tèm nhem hết cả nước mắt nước mũi lên áo tôi rồi!"

"Uầy, vào thay áo đi ông!"

"Không ngừng khóc được mới khổ chứ! Oà!"

Đến mức này thì thầy Julius còn phải biết nói sao:

"Mọi người... đừng khóc nữa kẻo tôi cũng khóc theo đấy! Tôi thành thật xin lỗi vì đã lỡ kí cái đơn - Hức hức! Oà~! Sigmund ơi anh cho tôi cái khăn mùi soa, rồi ra đây nói chuyện với tụi nhỏ đi! Uhuhuhu! Tôi nhớ chúng nó quá!"

"À vâng, nói thực thì..." Một người mạnh mẽ và nổi tiếng là có tinh thần sắt đá như thầy Sigmund, khi gặp trường hợp này cũng phải sụt sùi và cố nén nước mắt. "Có lẽ tôi cũng đã già rồi. Bây giờ hễ cứ động vào việc gì, nhìn thấy cái gì là liền liên tưởng ngay đến mọi người ở W Academy, rồi nhớ không... Hức, nhớ không chịu nổi. Không, tôi không khóc đâu, mọi người cứ yên tâm đi! Chẳng qua là ở bờ biển nhiều cát và gió quá thôi mà!"

"Ơ, sao thầy lại nói thế? Tụi em biết thầy đang khóc! Thầy không cần phải tỏ ra... Ôi, thầy ơi! Tụi em xin lỗi thầy!"

Honda Kiku, lúc này cũng cảm động quá mà cúi xuống cái micrô, hét lên:

"Các bạn, nếu thầy Sigmund đã quyết không rơi nước mắt trước mắt chúng ta, thì xin hãy để cho thầy giữ nguyên được hình tượng mạnh mẽ, quyết liệt của ngày xưa đi! Đây chính là phút chót của hình mẫu _tsundere_ đỉnh cao huyền thoại thầy Sigmund đã để lại cho chúng ta nói riêng và các thế hệ mai sau nói chung! Hãy cùng tung hô thầy ấy, chứ đừng bảo thầy ấy phải khóc trước mặt các bạn!"

"Hả? Tsun... gì cơ?" Chỉ riêng Arthur cau mày, đang phê thuốc trước bản diễn văn hùng tráng của Kiku thì bị vấp phải cái thuật ngữ nào đó mà anh không hiểu.

"Ủa? Kiku, em vừa nói cái gì...?" Thầy Sigmund cũng không hiểu.

Nhưng mà cả trường vẫn bùng lên theo:

"Kiku! Anh nói đúng rồi đấy! Đúng là anh hùng của Hội Hủ có khác! Bài diễn văn ngắn ngủi mà đầy hàm súc!"

"Thầy Sigmund thật tuyệt vời! Nghỉ hưu rồi mà phong độ tsundere vẫn như xưa! Chúng em khâm phục thầy! Aaaa!"

"Hoan hô thầy Sigmund! Hoan hô thầy Julius! Chúng em mãi mãi ủng hộ hai thầy ở cạnh nhau!"

"Các giáo viên chúng tôi cũng ủng hộ thầy! Thầy Sigmund hãy mãi mãi mạnh mẽ và tsundere để bảo vệ thầy Julius! Áaaa!"

Thôi kệ đi. Chỉ cần toàn thể học sinh và giáo viên lấy lại được khí thế là mừng rồi.

"Này này! Tất cả nói chuyện xong rồi chứ nhỉ? Để bình luận viên trò chuyện riêng với gia đình một lát," Lần này thì đến lượt Giovanni. "Ông nội ơi! Cháu đây~! Giovanni ở bàn bình luận xin chào ông nội! Ông ơi, ông hãy cười lên đi, đừng buồn như vậy nữa, ông nha! Ông vui thì tụi cháu mới vui lây được!"

Thầy Julius bèn bớt khóc.

"À, là Giovanni đấy hả? Chào hỏi mà cũng tếu quá ha! Cái thằng này, hà hà," Thầy Julius đã cố nở một nụ cười thật rạng rỡ, tuy vẫn còn hơi sụt sùi, hưng hức tiếng nấc trong cổ họng. "Ừ, ông sẽ thôi khóc, để thằng cháu yêu quý còn tiếp tục chương trình Hội Thao nữa chứ. Ông không sao đâu! Mọi người, nhìn nè, ngay cả khi về hưu, thầy vẫn sống rất tốt và khoẻ mạnh! Thầy sẽ không sao đâu!... Nhưng, mọi người nhớ tới thăm thầy nha! Hức!"

"Mọi người sẽ tới thăm ông mà, ông đừng buồn!" Giovanni thở dài, mỉm cười.

Đúng lúc đó Lovino và Feliciano từ trên khán đài lao xuống:

"Tránh ra coi Arthur! Anh để tôi nói chuyện với ông nội tí!" Lovino đẩy Arthur ra và cướp lấy micrô.

"Xin lỗi, cho em mượn míc đi nha, chị Louise!" Feliciano thì xin xỏ dễ thương hơn.

"Ông ơi, cháu và thằng Feliciano ở đây này! Cháu chỉ muốn nói với ông, là mấy đêm ông đi vắng... Thằng Feliciano ngủ ở giường cháu mà cứ tranh chăn gối với cháu! Nửa đêm cháu không ngủ được bởi vì thằng đó cứ cuộn tròn mình trong đống chăn, không để thừa cho cháu miếng vải nào để đắp! Đã bảo nó cút về phòng riêng mà ngủ, vậy mà nó lại không chịu cút đi! Thế mới ức chứ!"

"Hả? Thế cơ à?" Thầy Julius gật đầu, nhưng cái mặt thì ngơ ngơ ngáo ngáo như thể cháu nói thì ông cũng có nghe, chỉ là suy diễn theo cách khác thôi.

"Nhưng mà anh hai! Em chỉ muốn ở chung phòng để thân thiết hơn với anh thôi mà, ve~! Anh đừng như thế, em rất thương anh và cho dù đêm đến em có tranh chăn với anh, thì cũng bởi vì... chăn bông có mùi của anh rất ấm áp, ve~!" Feliciano kéo tay anh.

Thế là cái cảnh hai anh em ngủ chung giường để thể hiện tình ruột thịt với nhau đã bắn rụng biết bao trái tim trên khán đài.

Giovanni bèn nói qua micrô:

"Allo allo! Xin quý vị cho điểm về mức độ dễ thương của hai ông anh họ của tôi! Bình luận trực tiếp từ Giovanni Vargas: anh Feliciano vì muốn gần gũi hơn với anh Lovino, nên đã quyết định ngủ chung với anh hai mấy đêm qua và tranh chăn bông với anh ấy! Xin quý vị trên khán đài nhận xét và gọi theo số của tổng đài, là "một chín không không, một không không có", để cho chúng tôi biết thêm ý kiến!"

Cả một bàn gồm ba vị giám khảo liền xuất hiện sau đó, lấy nhạc nền của "American Idol" và tên chương trình là, "Ơn Giời! _Moe_ đây rồi!"

...

_Giám khảo đầu tiên: Honda Kiku._

"Tôi nghĩ hai anh em nhà này dễ thương đến hộc máu mồm. Nhưng quý vị trên khán đài làm ơn thông cảm cho tôi! Tôi là người Nhật, bản tính kín đáo không thích đụng chạm thân thể nên văn hoá của phương Tây nhiều khi khiến tôi liên tưởng sang những chuyện đen tối khác. Dẫu vậy, tôi vẫn sẽ cho cả hai anh em 10 điểm tròn vì sự đáng yêu hết ý của hai cậu đã thổi một luồng sinh khí mới vào tài năng sáng tác doujinshi của tôi! Tạp chí Hủ Lâm Truyền Kì số tiếp theo nhất định sẽ có cặp đôi kết mô-đen mới! Honda Kiku, giám khảo thứ nhất của cuộc thi "Ơn giời! Moe đây rồi!" bình luận trực tiếp từ sân vân động của W Academy. Xin cảm ơn!"

"_Whoa whoa_~! Honda Kiku muôn năm! Mười điểm cho chất lượng thuộc về hai anh em sinh đôi nhà Vargas! Sẽ có doujinshi mới! Chúng tôi cũng rất yêu anh, Kiku~!" Hội hủ hò reo phấn khích, tung hoa với dây kim tuyến khắp nơi.

"Thật là một vị giám khảo được toàn thể khán giả yêu mến! Jia Long, xin em phát biểu ý kiến của mình về màn cho điểm vừa rồi!"

"Anh hai sung mãn quá, hoàn toàn khác hình tượng ông già tám mươi ở nhà," Jia Long có vẻ rất tự hào về anh trai. "Vâng, em xin không có ý kiến ý cò gì về cái chương trình bá đạo này. Em chỉ mong mấy người ở trên khán đài đừng có hăng máu quá mà ném lộn đống pháo hoa của em. Vì thành thật mà nói là em có trữ một lượng thuốc nổ và pháo gây mê ở đâu đó dưới băng ghế họ ngồi. Xin cảm ơn!"

_Giám khảo thứ hai: Ludwig Beilschmidt._

"Ờ thì... tôi không biết nói làm sao," Ludwig lúng túng. "Nếu đây là Hội Thao, thì quả thực tôi đã cho Feliciano điểm không tròn trĩnh bởi vì cậu ấy chạy dở quá - mới lết chân được có mấy phút thôi mà đã kêu than này nọ, lại còn không có kỉ cương gì cả. Đang giờ chạy mà lại thấy gái đi ngang qua thì liền phi nhanh qua hàng rào tán cho bằng được! Nhưng đây lại là cuộc thi khác..."

"Ê! Tay Khoai Tây Ngốc kia không biết nhận xét thì im bố cái mồm lại đi! Ậm ờ này nọ chướng hết cả tai," Lovino gắt.

"Anh hai! Anh đừng nói thế mà. Ludwig trông to con khô khan, bị mang tiếng là lúc nào cũng bắt người ta chạy năm vòng maratông quanh sân vận động vậy thôi nhưng thực chất cậu ấy rất tốt bụng. Này nhé, cậu ấy cho em ăn khoai tây với cà chua, lại còn khen em vẽ đẹp nữa," Feliciano ngăn anh.

"Cái gì?! Đến cả mày mà cũng định chọc tức tao nữa sao? Thằng em khốn nạn! Mày biết là tao không vẽ được nên mới nói vậy để làm tao tức lên đúng không?! Á à, lại cái tên đó lại còn dám nhồi nhét cả một đống khoai tây vào đầu mày nữa chứ! Rồi mày cũng sẽ ngốc nghếch đến mức tồi tệ như hắn ta thôi!" Lovino xông tới túm lấy cổ em, giật lắc không ngừng khiến cho Feliciano cũng phải chóng mặt quá mà kêu lên, "Không! Không phải vậy mà! Em chỉ muốn nói là cậu Ludwig thật sự không như anh nghĩ đâu! Cậu ấy là một người rất tốt! Oa oa oa~!"

Từ trên ti vi và thông qua cái iSight, thầy Julius cũng nói:

"Nè, Lovino! Đừng có lay em cháu mạnh thế! Làm anh thì phải biết nhường nhịn và tha thứ cho em."

"Nhưng... nhưng mà! Ông bảo cháu không giận nó sao được! Ông biết không, tối hôm qua Feliciano nằm với cháu, cả hai đứa trước khi đi ngủ còn trò chuyện thân mật với nhau; vậy mà... hức hức! - khi cháu hỏi là thằng Feliciano có ngưỡng mộ Ludwig không, thì nó bảo có. Đã thế, thằng bé lại còn tung ra hàng đống câu khen ngợi bảo là cơ bụng sáu múi của Ludwig đẹp mê hồn, hắn ta chạy maratông hết ý, học hành giỏi giang, rồi hắn ta còn rất đa tài, biết làm mấy cái đồng hồ cúc cu nữa. Còn cháu, khi cháu hỏi nó là liệu cháu cũng có ưu điểm gì khiến cho nó thấy ngưỡng mộ không, cháu có bằng thằng Khoai Tây Ludwig kia không thì nó lại... Hức!" Lovino sụt sùi trong đau khổ. "Nó lại chẳng thèm nói gì cả, lủi vào trong chăn và bảo trời khuya rồi, nên hai anh em cần phải đi ngủ sớm! Ông hỏi thế cháu có lấy làm tủi thân không chứ! Oà~!"

"Anh hai, anh đừng khóc! Đâu phải là em chê anh không có ưu điểm gì... mà chẳng qua em chưa nhìn thấy ưu điểm đó thôi!" Feliciano cố an ủi, nhưng câu nói của cậu chỉ tổ làm cho mọi chuyện tồi tệ hơn: Lovino khóc càng to và đòi bữa tối phải nấu nhiều cà chua hơn nữa.

Bỗng dưng thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt từ đâu chui ra, vỗ vai thằng em trai Ludwig:

"Đấy, thế là bé Feliciano thích chú mày rồi đấy nhá, kesese~! Chuyện của chú mày suôn sẻ đến mức anh đây cũng phải lấy làm ghen tị!"

"Hả? Anh đang nói gì thế, Gilbert?" Ludwig giật mình, đỏ mặt. "Em... em chỉ đang lo là mình xen vào chuyện giữa hai anh em họ thôi mà! Chứ còn Feliciano thì... đến giờ tụi em vẫn mới chỉ là bạn thôi! Em còn muốn rèn luyện cậu ta nhiều hơn nữa kìa, cậu ta còn yếu đuối quá!"

Vậy là thầy Sigmund bèn nói từ cái iSight:

"Thật thế à? Vậy thì Ludwig, nếu Feliciano yếu đuối, hay bị người khác bắt nạt thì cháu hãy cố gắng bảo vệ và chăm sóc bạn ấy nhé! Ông giao trọng trách này cho cháu đấy. Tốt nhất, hãy cứ làm giống như anh Gilbert đã từng chăm sóc cháu hồi nhỏ: hãy nấu ăn và dọn bếp cho Feliciano, cho bạn ấy ăn thật nhiều khoai tây vào và phải luôn ở bên cạnh, khích lệ tinh thần của bạn ấy và cùng bạn ấy chạy bộ mỗi ngày! Hiểu chưa?"

"Kesesesese~!" Thầy Gilbert phá lên cười, càng đập mạnh vào vai của thằng em Ludwig mặt đỏ lựng đang ngồi ở ghế ban giám khảo, lí nhí đáp, "Dạ vâng, cháu biết rồi ạ."

Giovanni liền cầm micrô:

"Xong rồi nhé! Rõ ràng là Ludwig thấy Feliciano dễ thương hơn - phần thắng đang nghiêng về anh họ Feliciano! Xin em hãy dự đoán về tương lai của Chuyện tình Giám khảo Ludwig, Mei-lin."

"Vâng, xin cảm ơn anh Giovanni. Theo em dự đoán, là dù Ludwig có thích Feliciano đến mức nào đi chăng nữa thì với bản chất tsundere trời ban, cậu ấy sẽ chẳng thể nào mở lời trước được! Rất có khả năng Feliciano tuy là uke, nhưng sẽ là người dẫn dắt trái bóng đến phá khung thành của seme Ludwig lần này. Khán giả nào _like_ cho bình luận của em thì nhớ bấm nút nhé!" Mei-lin có vẻ rất thạo về chuyện này.

Thế là tất cả mọi người trên khán đài đều bấm nút _like_ mạnh trước mặt mình như là các giám khảo trong "_This is The Voice_~".

_Giám khảo thứ ba : Thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

"Oa oa! Phải chọn giữa Lovino và Feliciano sao~? Khó chọn quá hà!" Thầy Antonio sướng run lên.

"Mày tránh ra coi, Feliciano! Cọng tóc của mày xoắn vào tóc tao rồi nè. Sao mà phiền phức thế không biết!"

"Anh hai, anh bình tĩnh đi mà! Ối... oái! Khoan đã, đừng kéo, như thế làm em đau lắm! Ui da...!"

Hoá ra lúc cãi nhau, hai cọng tóc xoăn của Lovino và Feliciano đã quấn vào nhau và làm thành hình trái tim.

"Phụt! Trời ơi hai đứa nó đáng yêu quá~!" Thầy Antonio xịt máu mũi.

Ngay khi đó, không hiểu thầy Roderich ở đâu chạy ra và song phi cho thầy Antonio một cú quá đẹp:

"Thằng điên kia! Ta đã bảo mi tránh xa hai đứa học sinh yêu quý của ta rồi mà! Bộ mi muốn chết hả?! Yaahh~!"

"Hự!" Và thầy Antonio bị hạ đo ván.

"Ê, Roderich! Quý ông mà như thế đó hả?" Thầy Gilbert bất bình. "Ông không có sức để chạy mà sao có sức để đánh người thế kia?"

"Hừ, đồ tầm thường chỉ biết hùng hục chạy như trâu thì làm sao biết thưởng thức nghệ thuật chứ! Để quý ông đây nói cho anh biết, màn biểu diễn vừa rồi chính là cú đá chân trên không tuyệt đỉnh của trường phái _Wiener Walzer_* (Điệu vanxơ xứ Vienna) đấy! Hãy học hỏi đi, Gilbert!" Thầy Roderich liền nhún một điệu và giơ hai tay lên, tạo thành vòm, một chân co lại rồi đá nhẹ lên với tư thế cực kì uyển chuyển.

Trò hề đến đây là chấm dứt được rồi.

"Roderich! Cháu đừng có cãi nhau với Antonio và Gilbert nữa," Thầy Sigmund thở dài. "Cứ để cho Antonio chọn một đứa rồi kết thúc ba cái vụ bình luận này sơm sớm đi! Ông mệt quá rồi, cần phải được nghỉ ngơi và mát xa."

"Ơ? Nhưng mà!... Thôi được rồi, nếu ông đã nói vậy!"

Thế là thầy Roderich đành phải miễn cưỡng nghe lời ông ngoại. Nhưng liếc mắt qua hai thằng học trò cưng của mình, thầy lại không muốn giao bất kì đứa nào cho thằng Cà Chua Antonio cả!

"Antonio! Nếu được chọn một trong hai đứa thì cậu sẽ chọn đứa nào?" Thầy Roderich nghiêm khắc hỏi.

"Hả? Cái gì? Chỉ được chọn một trong hai anh em thôi á?!" Thầy Antonio đúng là được voi đòi tiên. "Ấy, đừng có nhìn tôi như thế, Roderich! Tôi chọn, tôi chọn mà!"

Feliciano thì hình như dễ tính và đáng yêu hơn Lovino thì phải. Chính Lovino cũng biết điều này, nên cậu có vẻ khá mặc cảm và thầm ghen tị khi nhìn sang đứa em vô tư của mình.

"Thôi khỏi đi," Lovino định xua tay.

"Tôi chọn em, Lovino," Và thầy Antonio nói.

Khựng lại một lát.

Hả? Lovino quay mặt lại: cậu không nghe nhầm đó chứ?

"Hà, cậu đã quyết định chọn Lovino nhỉ? Tôi bất ngờ đấy," Thầy Roderich nhếch mép cười, nhưng lại giấu nụ cười đó đi và giả bộ thở hắt với vẻ khinh khỉnh.

Thầy Antonio nhún vai, im lặng và mỉm cười, rồi nhìn Lovino với ánh mắt hết sức dịu dàng.

"Oa, vậy là thầy Antonio nghĩ anh hai đáng yêu hơn em," Feliciano cũng mỉm cười. "Em không buồn đâu, bởi vì em nghĩ anh Lovino của em cũng rất dễ thương mà, ve~! Nếu em được hỏi câu đó, thì em cũng sẽ nói người dễ thương nhất là anh, ve~!"

"Đâu có, cái thằng em trai ngốc này! Tên Cà Chua kia tại sao lại không chọn em chứ...! Feliciano... nhất định là em còn dễ thương hơn anh gấp vạn lần!" Lovino bối rối, nắm lấy tay của Feliciano. "Nếu anh được hỏi câu đó, thì anh cũng sẽ trả lời người dễ thương nhất là em!"

_Phụt_! - Bây giờ thì không chỉ có mình thầy Antonio, mà cả trường cũng xịt máu mũi hết luôn rồi.

Tiếp theo là phần bình luận:

"Vâng, quả là một chiến thắng bất ngờ nhưng cũng không kém phần cảm động! Thầy Antonio đã chọn anh Lovino; và điều đó đã làm cho kết quả của Lovi và Feli ngang bằng nhau, bất phân thắng bại! Young-Soo, xin cậu hãy phát biểu thêm ý kiến của mình về phần cho điểm của thầy Antonio," Giovanni ở bàn bình luận tiếp tục nói.

"À, thực sự thì tôi thì chẳng ngạc nhiên về chuyện cả hai anh em sẽ hoà nhau đâu. Bởi vì sự đáng yêu của họ đều là do tôi tạo ra mà, daze~! Cái này được gọi là "Mỗi người một vẻ, mười phân vẹn mười" đấy! Các bạn hãy bỏ phiếu ủng hộ hay không ủng hộ cho Cặp đôi Cà Chua Antonio và Lovino, soạn theo cú pháp "Cách X cách Y cách câu trả lời" rồi gửi theo số của tổng đài dành riêng cho cuộc bỏ phiếu này, "Một chín không không, hai sáu một, hai năm không có" nhé. Tôi yêu tất cả các bạn, daze~!" Young-Soo cười tươi rói, để lộ ra hàm răng trắng sáng hoàn hảo như sử dụng Colgate mỗi ngày.

Hầu hết tất cả các học sinh và giáo viên sau đó đã gửi tin nhắn về tổng đài, một trăm phần trăm nói ủng hộ cho cặp đôi Mê Cà Chua Antovino.

* * *

Sau đây là đến phần nghỉ giải lao giữa giờ. Bởi vì chương trình phát quảng cáo có trục trặc, nên Ngài Francis Bonnefoy sẽ làm ơn làm phước đứng ra làm hình nền chờ cho chúng ta bằng cách... khoả thân giữa bãi biển.

"Ê ê! Cái gì? Đã nói đây là Đại hội Thể Thao toàn trẻ con có đầu óc trong sáng, vậy mà chú lại đi khoả thân gì ở đây?! Cô Lise! Cô Lise ơi!" Giovanni đập bàn gào lên qua micrô.

"Thông điệp cuộc sống~ ! Hự!" Francis đang vừa hát nhạc nền vừa kéo áo trước cái iSight lên thì vợ của ông, Lise d'Orleans, đứng từ xa liền lấy cái xô đựng cát ném thẳng đầu chồng mình một phát.

Thôi, không có quảng cáo thì xem đỡ hình nền là trời với biển thôi là cũng được rồi. Xem cái kia có ngày hỏng mắt.

"Này, Louise, Angelique ơi! Các con có ở đó không?" Cô Lise cúi đầu xuống webcam.

"A! Dạ, con ở đây! Xin lỗi, anh Kiku cho em mượn micrô chút xíu!" Angelique giơ tay lên, vẫy vẫy. "Bố mẹ ơi! Cả con với chị Louise đều ở đây này!"

"Vâng, con cũng ở đây này. Mẹ bảo bố là đừng có làm xấu mặt con trước toàn trường nữa, được không ạ?" Louise chỉ nhún vai, rồi nói có vậy.

Chợt, có ba người đến chỗ cái webcam:

"Oa, chị bảo ở chỗ nào cơ? Ở đây tôi có thể nhìn thấy bé Ange á? Ủa, mà sao bác Francis lại nằm ngủ ở đây vậy? Chà, sân vận động của Học viện hoành tráng và đẹp đẽ quá nhỉ! Ở đâu cũng thấy cờ hoa. Ôi, đúng là Angelique kia kìa! Con của mẹ!" Một người đàn bà da ngăm, tóc nâu dài bồng bềnh và cũng đang mặc đồ tắm biển nhìn xuống cái webcam và reo lên.

"Thật thế à? Cái này có thể vừa liên lạc, vừa quay được hình của Angelique sao? Chà, công nghệ hiện đại quá nhỉ... Hả? Là do bà Ngọc Đan đã hack máy tính sao?" Một người đàn ông có nước da nâu, dáng người hơi gầy, mặt hơi hóp và để râu, trông có vẻ hơi nghệ sĩ và lơ đãng so với bà vợ xinh xắn nóng bỏng có nét hao hao giống Kerry Washington của ông ta, cũng đang mặc đồ tắm biển và nhìn vào webcam.

Xin giới thiệu, đây là ông Patrick và bà Chantal Faure, bố mẹ ở quê hương Seychelles của Tiểu thư Angelique.

"Ông nội cũng ở đây nữa đấy, con yêu!" Bà Chantal thông báo.

"À, phải rồi, bé Ange ở đâu nhỉ?" Kantilal Faure, một ông già da đen mặt nhăn nheo, hiền từ nhưng đã già đến mức gần rụng hết tóc trên đỉnh đầu, nói qua iSight. "Ông già cả rồi, phải đeo kính vào mới nhìn thấy cháu. Xem nào, à, Ange, cháu đã lớn bổng rồi nhỉ?"

"Whoa! Ông nội ơi!" Angelique suýt khóc. "Cháu nhớ ông lắm~!"

"Chà, xem nào, đừng có than vãn là nhớ ông này nọ chứ! Cháu phải ở đó và học thật giỏi, nghe chưa? Và nghe lời bố Francis và mẹ Lise nữa. Cả ông lẫn bố mẹ đều luôn luôn nhớ cháu!"

Đang đoạn cảm động, thì bỗng dưng xuất hiện đâu ra Ngài Marius Bondevik kéo tay Phu nhân Brynja Steilsson.

"Này! Anh phải từ từ đã chứ!" Bà Brynja giật tay chồng mình ra.

"Xin chào mọi người! Chào hai ông bà, chào cụ ạ," Ông Marius bắt tay với ông Patrick. "Tôi là Marius Bondevik, còn đây là vợ tôi, Brynja Steilsson. Hôm nay chúng tôi đến đây để bàn với mọi người về chuyện thông gia giữa hai nhà ta."

"Hả?!" Ông Patrick ngơ ngác. "Khoan đã, ông bà là ai?"

Emil nghe đến đoạn đó liền xông vào cướp lấy cái micrô:

"Giovanni! Anh tránh ra cho em dùng cái míc tí!... Bố! Con đã bảo bố là đừng có nhúng tay vào chuyện của con rồi mà! Đừng có nói thế trước mặt gia đình Faure kẻo người ta hiểu lầm cho đấy!"

"Bố ơi, bố không quan tâm đến việc mình chỉ đang mặc mỗi cái quần tắm, còn mẹ thì mặc mỗi cái bikini thôi à?" Lukas cau mày, nói qua micrô của Angelique. "Gặp gỡ với thông gia thì cũng phải ăn mặc đàng hoàng lịch sự một tí chứ!"

"Phải! Lukas nói đúng rồi đấy! Thế mà bố lại quên mất," Ông Marius hình như chẳng thèm nghe thằng con út đang gào thét cái gì. "Ông Faure này, lát nữa, cả hai nhà chúng ta cùng về khách sạn, tắm rửa sạch sẽ xong rồi mặc áo vét tông đi đến nhà hàng ăn hải sản, rồi bàn về chuyện cưới xin tương lai giữa con trai út của tôi, thằng Emil và con gái Angelique của ông! Tôi đã thấy trước được tương lai là hai đứa nó sẽ có cháu chắt cho chúng ta ẵm bồng rồi đấy, ông thông gia Faure ạ. Còn nữa, tất nhiên là chúng ta sẽ mời thêm cả ông bà thông gia Francis Bonnefoy và Lise d'Orleans nữa cho đông đủ cả nhà!"

"BỐ!" Emil tuyệt vọng rít lên.

"Chờ đã, con trai ông là ai? Là cái cậu bé đang hét ở dưới sân vận động á?" Ông Patrick vẫn chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cả.

"Marius, anh không thấy là mình đang gây khó dễ cho ông Patrick à? Ngay cả khi Emil có thích Angelique thật; thì điều quan trọng nhất, là chúng ta đã hỏi ý kiến của Angelique về việc này đâu mà anh đã vội bàn chuyện cưới xin?" Bà Brynja nhắc chồng.

"Vâng, Emil là cái cậu bé tóc bạch kim, đang đứng ở dưới sân đó," Bà Lise vui vẻ chỉ cho bà Chantal.

"Ồ, thật thế à? Bất ngờ quá nhỉ...! Mà chuyện này thực sự là như thế nào hả Angelique? Con với cậu Emil đó là gì của nhau vậy?" Bà Chantal cũng cảm thấy ngơ ngác không kém.

Angelique bèn hồn nhiên kéo tay Emil lại, rồi nói:

"Dạ! Emil là một người bạn rất, rất tốt của con đấy mẹ ạ! Cậu ấy lịch sự, hay nhút nhát, nhưng cực kì tốt bụng và luôn đối xử tốt với con! Con cũng rất quý cậu ấy, mẹ ạ."

Bạn à? Ừ thì nghe hơi đau lòng một chút nhưng chí ít là Angelique cũng đã thêm thắt cả chục tính từ tốt đẹp để nói về Emil. Vậy là quá tốt rồi!

"Vậy là cậu... cậu không giận tớ hả? Angelique?" Emil ngượng ngùng hỏi.

"Ủa? Giận gì?" Angelique mở tròn mắt ngây thơ.

"Ừ... vì chuyện vừa nãy," Emil càng đỏ mặt hơn nữa. "Các anh của tớ, rồi gia đình tớ... họ đều nói những chuyện không đâu khiến cậu phải xấu hổ...!"

Angelique chớp chớp mắt, "Không! Tớ có giận cậu đâu! Tớ thấy cậu rất đáng yêu, các anh của cậu thì vui tính, bố mẹ của cậu rất thương nhau, yêu quý hai anh em cậu hết mực và có vẻ cũng rất lịch sự và tốt bụng nữa! Vừa nãy họ còn mời cả nhà tớ đi ăn hải sản nữa kìa! Rồi các bác của cậu cũng cực kì hóm hỉnh nữa!"

Angelique đúng là một thiên thần.

"Sướng nhé, Emil," Lukas thì thào qua tai em.

"Anh đang nói cái gì vậy?!... Ghê chết đi được! Buông em ra!" Emil lại gắt lên, gạt tay anh ra. "Ơ, khoan đã, ý tớ không phải nói cậu đâu, Ange! Ý tớ là... tớ rất vui khi thấy cậu không giận! Lukas, anh thật là!"

"Đấy, ông thông gia thấy chưa? Hai đứa nó thân với nhau đến thế kia mà! Có thể bây giờ chỉ là bạn thôi, nhưng mà con trai tôi hay thẹn thùng, nhút nhát lắm nên tương lai về lâu về dài nó với bé Ange sẽ tiến xa hơn. Tôi nghe nói ông và cụ nội đây rất thích câu cá và ăn đồ hải sản nướng trên biển, xin mời gia đình đi lối này với tôi," Ông Marius chớp thời cơ ngay. "Chị Lise, chị cũng muốn đi chứ?"

"Ồ không, tôi còn phải ở lại canh chồng tôi nữa! Lỡ ổng tỉnh dậy rồi lại cởi quần cởi áo trước mặt lũ trẻ thì phiền lắm!" Lise tươi cười đáp. "Hơn nữa, bà Ngọc Đan với tôi đang xây lâu đài cát. Các vị cứ bàn chuyện trước đi, rồi đến tối hai vợ chồng tôi ghé qua nhà thông gia mời cả gia đình đi ăn nhà hàng sau!"

"Hả? Ăn cá nướng trên biển à? Sẽ vui lắm đấy! Có cần tôi gọi thêm nước chanh đá không?" Bà Chantal cũng rất hào hứng.

Chỉ riêng bà Brynja thì thở dài:

"Cháu xin lỗi cụ về chồng cháu ạ. Ông ấy với thằng Lukas nhà cháu lúc nào cũng chỉ giỏi bày trò trêu Emil thôi, lại còn kéo cả cháu Angelique vào việc này nữa," Bà thở dài, nói với ông nội Kantilal.

"Hả? Không sao đâu! Cháu đừng lo," Ông Kantilal cười xoà, xua tay. "Xem nào, ông đã già rồi, muốn thấy Angelique lớn lên và học thật giỏi, sau đó về Seychelles để thăm ông. Bé Ange đi học mà lúc nào cũng vui vẻ và có bạn tốt thế này thì ông cũng được yên tâm phần nào rồi!... Chà, cái võng treo ông để ở đâu nhỉ? Ra ngoài ăn cá nướng thì cần phải nằm võng, uống nước chanh đá hay nước dừa thì mới ngon miệng chứ. Hà hà!"

* * *

Allo allo! Chương trình "Như chưa hề có cuộc chia ly" của chúng ta sẽ được tiếp tục với...

"Thôi đủ rồi!" Cô Elizaveta nói qua micrô.

Cả một Đại hội Thể Thao được tổ chức hoành tráng như vậy mà rốt cuộc lại phí phạm thời gian cho mấy cái chuyện gặp mặt phụ huynh đâu đâu! Nếu mà gia đình muốn gặp bọn trẻ, thì cứ chờ chúng nó thi đấu cho xong đi rồi cả đám sẽ kéo du thuyền Violette de Bonnefoy ra ngoài đảo luôn, chứ trò chuyện trên iSight với ti vi này làm gì cho nó tốn hơi ra. Thế là cả sân vận động bèn lặng thinh để cô Elizaveta hét qua micrô:

"Mọi người đã lạc đề từ nãy đến giờ rồi đấy! Bố! Rốt cuộc bố ở đâu vậy?!"

"Hả?! Cái gì?... Sao? Con gái nó gọi tôi á? Nhưng tôi lướt sóng đang vui..." Giọng của ông Vencel ở bên kia vọng qua.

Hoá ra từ nãy đến giờ ông Vencel đã đi ra ngoài làm một tua lướt sóng của hãng du lịch biển địa phương.

"Này, Erzsebet đấy à? Con gọi bố có chuyện gì vậy hả?" Ông Vencel thò đầu vào.

"Ông có cất ngay cái ván lướt sóng đi cho tôi nhờ không hả? Cẩn thận nước rỏ hết vào cái máy tính bây giờ! Còn nữa, có một con cua đang ở trên đầu ông kìa!" Bộ dạng của ông Vencel bây giờ trông phởn đến mức bà vợ Emese cũng phải nhắc nhở.

"Bố, thực ra là có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Bà định đi đâu đấy? Mua kem thì mua thêm cho tôi một cái," Ông Vencel quay sang nói với vợ.

"Ông định vừa nói vừa ăn kem à? Nên nhớ là đang quay hình trước toàn trường đấy! Mà vị bạc hà hay dâu tây?" Hình như bà Emese đang bực mình với chồng.

"BỐ! THỰC RA THÌ ĐANG CÓ CHUYỆN GÌ VẬY?!"

Ngừng một lát.

"Cho ba cây cà rem vị dâu tây, tôi với cô Lise và bà Ngọc Đan sẽ ăn; còn mặc xác ông già kia đi! Ai bảo vừa nãy không lo nói chuyện với con gái khiến bây giờ nó lồng lộn lên làm gì," Bà Emese cuối cùng đã quyết định không mua kem cho chồng.

"Này, đâu đến mức tệ đến thế hả? Ít nhất cũng phải cho tôi một cây có vị đào," Ông Vencel nên tập trung vào chuyện chính đi thì hơn. "Thôi được rồi, đừng có lườm nguýt tôi như thế, cái bà này!"

"Con chỉ cho bố đúng ba giây thôi, rồi sẽ tắt đài," Cô Elizaveta lạnh lùng nói qua micrô.

Thời gian để nói chuyện giữa bố và con gái, trong vòng ba nốt nhạc: bắt đầu.

"Phải rồi, bây giờ thì mới sang chuyện của con," Ông Vencel liền quay ngoắt 180 độ. "Thế này nhé: bố và Hội Phụ huynh đã quyết định thay đổi kế hoạch của chương trình Hội Thao."

"Để làm gì ạ?" Cô Elizaveta vẫn tỏ ra dửng dưng.

"Vì làm Hội Thao rồi mới đến bầu cử Hiệu trưởng tốn thời gian lắm, mà đến ngày 2 tháng 4 là tất cả phải lên du thuyền Violette de Bonnefoy để khởi hành ra đảo Nova Videria rồi. Nên bố và các bác trong Hội đã quyết định..."

"Chuẩn bị tắt đài đi."

"Là sẽ gộp chung Hội Thao và Cuộc Tổng bầu cử lại với nhau!"

Một phút im ắng.

Cho đến khi, "Allo allo, vẫn là Giovanni ở Bàn bình luận đây! Chúng tôi vừa nhận được một quyết định rất bất ngờ từ Hội Phụ huynh: đó là Đại hội Thể Thao năm nay đã bị thay đổi toàn bộ chương trình, và sẽ được gộp chung với Cuộc Tổng bầu cử cho chức Hiệu trưởng W Academy! Hình như tin này đã làm cho tất cả chúng ta rúng động.

Vâng, thêm cả là cô Elizaveta vừa thông báo cho tôi biết là cô ấy sẽ vác hẳn một cái du thuyền khác ra đập nhau với bố cô ấy! Thầy Roderich tuy cũng rất bất ngờ nhưng có vẻ là không mặn mà gì với ý tưởng của cô Elizaveta lắm, trong khi thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt thì đang nhân thời cơ này, chê tới chê lui bảo thầy Roderich là đồ ẻo lả nên mới không dám làm thế. Nhưng theo tôi nghĩ thì thầy Gilbert cũng có oai gì lắm đâu mà đòi chê người khác, khi mà chính thầy ấy cũng đã từng bị cô Elizaveta dùng chảo nện cho mấy cú. Chưa chừa hay sao mà còn đứng đó to mồm... Ối giời! Đấy thấy chưa! Bố Già Gilbert đã bị xơi chảo rồi các bạn ạ. Cô Elizaveta vừa phóng một cú quá đẹp khiến cho thầy ấy bị nốc ao ngay tại chỗ! Các bạn trẻ nhớ đừng có chọc vào thú dữ mà hậu quả khôn lường đấy nhé!

Bây giờ thì chúng ta hãy cùng quay trở về với Hội Học sinh và quyết định bất thường của họ! Các học sinh và giáo viên có vẻ đang rất hoang mang, một số người bàn tán, kháo nhau những tin vịt loạn hết cả sân vận động, một số thì đang rú lên và phản đối chỉ thị này từ các bậc phụ huynh, bảo là vì một ngày mai tươi sáng, hãy để cho con trẻ được yên.

Nhưng chúng tôi vẫn đang chờ đợi quyết định từ các giáo viên và phụ huynh vì suy cho cùng, con trẻ nhưng mà lại thuộc dạng trẻ trâu thì tốt nhất cũng phải ngồi yên đó để nghe người lớn giải thích chuyện đời nó mô tê ra làm sao chứ không thể cứ tức lên là ném đồ xuống sân vận động và chửi bới lung tung được! Bởi vì như người ta thường nói, "Đã không biết thì phải biết dựa cột mà nghe!" Phải biết kiềm chế và cư xử lịch thiệp, đó mới là tiêu chí của Học viện quý tộc chúng ta.

Một lần nữa, xin mời cô Elizaveta, đại diện cho bên bị troll và Ngài Vencel, đại diện cho bên troll có đôi lời xử lí mớ bòng bong hiện giờ!"

Thế là Ngài Hedervary Vencel bắt đầu:

"E hèm. Vâng, cảm ơn bình luận viên Giovanni Vargas đã chuyển lời. Tôi, Hedervary Vencel, đại diện cho Hội Phụ huynh, aka Hội Troll Đến Phút Cuối Cùng, sẽ giải thích chuyện mọi người đã ra quyết định là thay đổi chương trình của Đại hội Thể thao như sau. Thứ nhất, là do vấn đề về thời gian. Chúng ta không thể phung phí một giây một khắc nào..."

"Bố cho xin chữ next đi! Nói dài dòng quá!" Cô Elizaveta bực mình gắt qua micrô. "Thế rốt cuộc là Hội Phụ huynh muốn biến cái Hội Thao này thành cái giống gì?!"

Ông Vencel tiếp tục, "Các thành viên trong Hội Phụ huynh đều có cùng suy nghĩ với bố, đều tin là Hiệu trưởng của W Academy thì phải đáp ứng ba tiêu chí rất quan trọng: đó là một, phải lịch lãm mọi lúc mọi nơi và biết tự kiềm chế tính khí của bản thân; hai, là phải có sức khoẻ và biết làm việc không ngừng nghỉ để cáng đáng ngôi trường danh giá số một thế giới này; và cuối cùng là ba, phải là một người có uy tín và chiếm được nhiều sự ủng hộ nhất từ các học sinh, giáo viên và các cựu học sinh của trường!

Như đã nêu ở trên, vì lí do là thời gian có hạn, ngày 2 tháng 4 là cả học sinh lẫn giáo viên, cựu học sinh đều phải ra ngoài đảo Nova Videria để đi nghỉ mát cùng với phụ huynh rồi nên chúng ta đều biết việc tổ chức các cuộc thi như thế này, chỉ trong vòng hơn hai tuần là quá gấp rút và có thể sẽ không thể đạt được đủ chất lượng và phù hợp với tiêu chuẩn của W Academy. Một Học viện danh giá thì cần phải làm cái gì đâu ra đấy! Vậy nên, đến phút cuối, chúng tôi đã cùng đồng tình với quyết định là gộp chung hai sự kiện lớn, Đại hội Thể thao Mùa Xuân và Cuộc Tổng Bầu cử lại với nhau!"

Các học sinh và giáo viên ở dưới sân vận động bắt đầu nhao nhao:

"Ồ, ra là vậy! Cũng có lí đấy chứ!"

"Nhưng có cần phải đến phút cuối mới troll vậy được không? Chúng ta đã cất công chuẩn bị..."

"Có quan trọng gì đâu. Đồ đạc thì cứ cất vào trong kho để trang trí cho Dạ hội Đêm hè. Quan trọng nhất bây giờ là giờ giấc!"

"Đúng rồi đấy! Tôi cũng thấy cách này là ổn thoả nhất. Chứ lo cả hai việc cùng một lúc, trong vòng hai tuần mà tổ chức hai cuộc thi như vậy thì thà gộp chung lại cho rồi!"

Cô Elizaveta, tất nhiên là nghe rõ thấy những lời bàn tán ấy. Nhưng cô vẫn đang còn lưỡng lự khi phải quyết định là có thuận theo ý của Hội Phụ huynh không.

"Tôi thấy hơi lạ! Hình như là bố tôi đang tính làm trò gì đó thì phải? Ông ấy có bao giờ ủng hộ tôi làm mấy cái vụ tranh cử này đâu," Elizaveta nghi ngờ.

"Kesese~, cô thì chỉ sợ thua thôi chứ phân vân gì! Hai cuộc thi đã gấp rút như vậy rồi mà tôi còn chắc mình sẽ thắng cô, bây giờ gộp hai cái lại thì coi như dễ như ăn cháo!" Thầy Gilbert cười khẩy.

"Khiêm tốn một chút đi, Gilbert. Đối thủ của anh còn có tôi nữa mà," Thầy Roderich trông vậy thôi nhưng cũng hừng hực khí thế đấy.

Giovanni ở bàn bình luận nói qua micrô:

"Okê! Biểu quyết nhé! Ba giáo viên ứng cử: cô Hedervary, thầy Edelstein và thầy Beilschmidt!"

"Đồng ý! Kesese~, trò này sẽ vui đây," Thầy Gilbert nên học lại câu tục ngữ "nhìn trước khi nhảy".

"Đồng ý thôi, tiết kiệm thời gian và tiền bạc là trên hết," Thầy Roderich đúng là chắt chiu quá rồi.

"Các anh đồng ý nhanh thế?" Cô Elizaveta quay sang hai người kia, nhăn mặt.

Biểu quyết lần hai.

"Hội Học sinh có ý kiến gì không?" Giovanni hỏi tiếp.

Hội trưởng Arthur nói, "Đồng ý! Dù sao những lí do Ngài Vencel đưa ra cũng có lí."

Hội phó Louise nói, "Đồng ý luôn. Dù sao bản chất của hai sự kiện cũng là hai cuộc đua thôi - làm cái trò này cho đỡ giả dối, bảo là cạnh tranh công bằng nhưng thực ra là không!"

"Tự cô đang nói chính cô đấy à?" Arthur quay sang hỏi.

"Anh cũng có kém cạnh gì!" Louise bốp chát lại ngay.

Nói cho oai thế thôi, chứ thực sự thì có thể cả Arthur lẫn Louise đều đã biết ông Vencel không thích con gái mình ứng cử vào chức Hiệu trưởng Học viện nên mới gật đầu thuận ý. Một công đôi việc, vừa vớt vát lại danh tiếng thượng võ vừa loại bớt đi một đối thủ.

Thư kí Kiku thở phào, "May quá, chưa biết chọn phe nào thì đã có người chọn hộ rồi."

"Không hay đâu, Kiku," Cô Elizaveta nói. "Bố cô có thể sẽ gài bẫy cô đấy!"

"Thôi chết toi," Kiku có ngờ đâu.

"Thế là quyết định rồi nhé! Khửa khửa khửa~!" Ông Vencel, đại diện cho bên troll với giấc mơ là ông sẽ có cháu ngoại và cả hai ông cháu sẽ cùng đi chơi trên một cánh đồng xanh bất tận vào ngày hè và ăn sữa chua, đã bật ra một tiếng cười khả ố trước màn hình ti vi cỡ lớn, siêu phẳng của Học viện W thông qua cái iSight như vậy đấy.

Mọi người cùng ngước lên cái màn hình ti vi khi đó, tự dưng không biết nói gì mà chỉ biết tối sầm mặt lại, im thin thít.


	32. Chapter 12 (part 5)

12\. Đại chiến ở W Academy (phần 5).

Vậy là thông qua một cuộc biểu quyết ngắn, với các thành viên trong Hội đồng Biểu quyết và cả ba ứng cử viên cho chức Hiệu trưởng và ba Đại Đội trưởng của Hội Học sinh, đa số đều đã nhất trí với thay đổi của Hội Phụ huynh.

"Allo! Giovanni ở ban bình luận vẫn đang ngồi ở ghế để tường thuật trực tiếp cho các bạn đây! Chúng tôi đã nhận được một bản fax in giấy quyết định của Hội Phụ huynh gửi về từ Nova Videria, đồng thời cả một bản copy trên e-mail nữa. Cuộc Tổng Hội thao-Bầu cử sẽ được chia làm ba phần thi: phần thứ nhất, kiểm tra độ kiềm chế của các giáo viên; phần thứ hai, kiểm tra sức khoẻ của các giáo viên và phần thứ ba là kiểm tra mức độ tín nhiệm của các giáo viên!

Vâng, có thể nói là các phần thi đều đã được lên kế hoạch rất bài bản, không khác gì Hội Thao là mấy. Nhưng khi tôi thăm dò ý kiến toàn trường, một số giáo viên đã tỏ ra e ngại vì với tính chất bất ngờ của cuộc thi kép này, có thể các ứng cử viên của chúng ta sẽ cảm thấy chưa sẵn sàng chăng? Do vậy, bàn bình luận chúng tôi cũng đã mời thêm một số vị khách mời đặc biệt, vốn cũng là các phụ huynh học sinh vừa mới được điều từ Nova Videria về để xin họ góp thêm ý kiến! Xin giới thiệu, ở bên cạnh tôi hiện giờ là Ngài Ivan Braginsky và Ngài Wang Yao!"

"Hả?! Cái gì?!" Kiku há hốc mồm, quay mặt về phía bàn bình luận.

"Vâng, thưa chú Ivan và chú Yao, được biết là hai chú cũng là thành viên của Hội Phụ huynh Học viện W, vậy thì tại sao các chú lại quyết định về trường vào thời điểm này mà lại không đi nghỉ mát ở đảo Nova Videria như bao vị phụ huynh khác ạ? Xin các chú cho chúng cháu biết rõ lí do," Giovanni phỏng vấn.

Wang Yao nhanh nhảu trả lời trước, "À vâng, thì cũng vì mấy bà vợ cũ... à không, Hội Phụ huynh đã quyết định cử bọn chú đến đây để làm giám sát đặc biệt cho cuộc thi kép này, aru!"

"Xin cảm ơn chú Yao," Giovanni đã hiểu ra nguyên nhân rồi. "Vậy còn chú Ivan thì sao ạ? Có phải chú cũng bị vợ cũ đuổi khỏi đảo Nova Videria cho rảnh mắt không ạ?"

"Ồ không, cô Catherine với chú vẫn là bạn rất thân! Bọn chú vẫn ủng hộ và bảo vệ nhau... Nhưng chị Irina của chú thì cứ gặp chú là lại khóc nức nở này nọ khiến chú mệt quá, đi nghỉ mát mà chẳng thể thư giãn được tí nào," Ông Ivan đang thở dài, lẩm bẩm nhắc đến cô chị người Ukraine của mình.

Giovanni mỉm cười và tiếp tục:

"Thưa các quý vị, dù lí do có là gì đi nữa thì chúng ta cũng nên cảm ơn chú Ivan và chú Yao đã cất công bay từ đảo Nova Videria để về Thuỵ Sĩ, hy sinh cả một nửa kì nghỉ của họ để đến đây giám sát cho sự kiện Hội thao-Bầu cử của chúng ta. Nhân đây, tôi cũng xin muốn được hỏi thêm một câu nữa, là Nikolai, mày biến đi đâu từ hai hôm trước bây giờ mới vác xác về đây hả thằng khốn kia?"

"Hơ? Tao làm gì?" Nikolai, bất ngờ thay cũng ngồi ở bàn bình luận.

"Nikolai, em đừng có kéo anh nữa! Anh đau đấy," Ông Ivan cố gạt tay thằng em dai nhách của mình ra.

"Không! Em chỉ bỏ anh ra khi nào anh chịu cưới em thôi!" Giọng của Nikolai lọt hết vào cái micrô. "Anh hai~! Anh hãy cưới em, cưới em, cưới em đi nhé~!"

Ông Yao cũng đã bắt đầu quen với chuyện này rồi. Và ông thấy phát sợ đến mức chảy mồ hôi lạnh nhiều hơn là thấy ghen.

"Ê, Nikolai, mày đừng có nói với tao là hai ngày nghỉ thứ bảy với Chủ nhật vừa rồi, mày vác va li đến đảo Nova Videria để bám theo chú Ivan nhé!"

"Chứ còn sao nữa!" Ông Ivan lại chuẩn bị chảy nước mắt rồi. "Thằng bé đã lấy chuyên cơ của nhà nó bám theo chuyên cơ của chú để theo chú đến đảo Nova Videria... Tối hôm thứ bảy vừa rồi chú mới phát hiện ra nó nên cố gửi nó về W Academy mà không được! Lại còn thêm bà chị Irina nữa nên chú... hức, hức! Chú quyết định về luôn và phải mang theo Kolya!"

"Ivan, anh đừng khóc, aru~!" Yao an ủi.

"Anh cứ cưới em cái đã rồi khóc sau, anh hai," Nikolai vẫn chưa hiểu ra vấn đề.

Đến nước này thì Giovanni hết chịu nổi rồi, "Amelia, Alfred, ra đây mà rước cái của nợ nhà chúng mày về hộ tao đi!"

Ừ thì tất nhiên Amelia và Alfred phải đứng ra chịu trách nhiệm cứu bố mình thôi. Hai chị em liền im lặng, không nói gì cả mà chỉ xồng xộc đi tới và kéo Nikolai ra khỏi bố mình.

"Khoan đã, anh hai!" Nikolai hét lên.

Nhưng Amelia vẫn giả bộ không nghe thằng chú họ của mình, "Thảo nào tụi tao thấy là lạ, không thấy cái mặt mo của mày ở đâu hết suốt từ sáng đến giờ! Đáng lẽ ra tao phải nghi ngờ ngay từ đầu chứ!"

"Nick, mày hãy ngoan đi! Đừng có mà giãy giụa nữa! Xuống sân vận động thi đấu với tụi tao cho bớt quậy đi," Alfred lôi Nikolai xềnh xệnh.

Lại nói về gia đình nhà Wang Yao.

"Sao bố và dượng Ivan lại ở đây chứ?!" Kiku không thể hiểu nổi. "Đã đi thì đi cho khuất mắt tụi con chứ còn về làm gì?!"

"Ơ kìa, sao con lại có thể nói với bố thế, aru? Bố đến đây cũng chỉ là vì lo cho các con mà, aru~!" Ông Yao đau khổ kéo tay con trai mình.

"Kiku, anh đừng nói hỗn với bố," Ngọc Hoa chỉ nhắc cho có vậy thôi, chứ thực sự thì cô cũng khó chịu lắm.

"Thiệt tình, Hội thao hay tranh cử gì thì cũng có hàng đống việc cần phải giải quyết, đã mệt muốn chết rồi mà còn phải gặp bố," Mei-lin thở hắt.

"Hê hê, có sao đâu mà, daze~! Cả nhà có vẻ đối xử khắc nghiệt với bố quá nhỉ," Riêng Young-Soo thì lại khá dễ tính. "Thôi, hay là bố cứ ngồi ở bàn bình luận này, lâu lâu chêm vài câu aru để cổ vũ cho tụi con, daze~?"

"Hừ, bố thì ngồi đây để làm cái gì?" Jia Long thì lại có ý kiến khác hẳn. "Lui vào phía trong kia còn rảnh mắt hơn đấy. Chứ ngồi đó rồi cầm cái con Shinatty-chan quờ quạng rồi hò reo lung tung, chỉ toàn mang lại xui xẻo thôi chứ chẳng được cái ích gì thì thà ra đằng sau khán đài ngồi còn lành hơn đấy!"

Ông Yao đã gục ngã trong nước mắt rồi. Thế là cuộc Tổng Hội thao-Bầu cử của W Academy bắt đầu!

* * *

**Phần thi thứ nhất:****kiểm tra tính khí và cung cách ứng xử trong giao tiếp của các giáo viên.**

"Nội dung của phần thi này là, các thầy cô sẽ phải gặp những người mình ghét nhất hay mang lại cho họ nhiều cảm xúc, nói chuyện với họ mà vẫn phải kiềm chế, bình tĩnh và giữ cái đầu lạnh; không được phép tỏ ra tức giận hay nhỏ một giọt nước mắt nào!" Giovanni thông báo qua micrô.

Thí sinh thứ nhất là cô Elizaveta Hedervary, và người cô sẽ phải gặp là Vasilica Lupei, một nam sinh thanh lịch người Romania và Sadik Adnan, một tỉ phú người Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ, đồng thời là cựu học sinh của W Academy.

"Chào em, Lupei!" Cô Elizaveta cố nở một nụ cười thật tươi, dù việc đó khó khăn và đòi hỏi sự cố gắng rất nhiều.

"Em chào cô ạ!" Vasilica cười hề hề. "Mấy đêm trước cô vẫn ngủ được chứ ạ? Vì em đã sai mấy con dơi đến đậu ở cửa phòng cô nên chắc cô thậm chí còn không dám mở cửa sổ."

"Ồ, có gì đâu mà! Em biết không, vì cô đặt tên em theo con chó nhà cô nên cứ đến nửa đêm thấy dơi đến thì cô lại kêu, "Lupei! Mày ra sủa cho bọn dơi cút đi!" Nên cô cũng ngủ được, em ạ!" Cô Elizaveta vẫn tiếp tục cười.

"Thế thì tốt quá! Chậc, vậy mà em cứ tưởng mình sẽ làm phiền cô cơ đấy! Thế thì nhân đây, em cũng xin lỗi cô về cái vụ em đã đổ độc dược được tinh chế từ rơm rạ và bùn đất lên cái váy thầy Roderich đã tặng cô nhé. Hê hê~!"

_BỐP_! - Cô Elizaveta vẫn cứ cười. Nhưng điều đó đâu có nghĩa là cô sẽ không cho thằng Vasilica mất dạy này ăn đòn.

Kết thúc thử thách thứ nhất. Vasilica phải nhờ đến bạn mình là Andrei Velichkov, vừa nhóp nhép ăn sữa chua bungari vừa vác cậu lên cáng thương.

...

Sau đó là đến tay tỉ phú hư hỏng Sadik Adnan.

"Cô vẫn xinh như ngày nào nhỉ, cô Elizaveta?" Sadik cợt nhả.

"Vâng, cảm ơn anh," Cô Elizaveta cố nén cơn tức lại. "Anh khen làm tôi thấy ngại quá!"

"Cậu bé người Nhật Bản tên Honda Kiku đó cũng rất xinh giai~! Khi nào cô làm mối cho tôi nhé?"

"Quân khốn nạn! Mày dám đụng đến học trò của tao à?!" Cô Elizaveta hất bàn một phát trúng mặt Sadik. Cùng lúc đó, Sophia Karpusi ở trên khán đài cũng nổi gân lên, "Không được đụng đến Kiku của ta! Yahh~!" và lấy ra một miếng đá cổ vật và ném thẳng vào mặt thằng cha Sadik mất nết một cái _BỐP_! - Hự! Hắn ta cũng phải lên cáng thương.

Chỉ riêng Kiku lúc đó đang ngồi trên băng ghế dự bị, hai tay ôm chú cún Pochi thì chợt ngẩng đầu lên, và cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.

Kết thúc phần thi. Cô Elizaveta đã bị xử thua vì nổi nóng hai lần liên tiếp.

* * *

Thí sinh thứ hai là thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt, và người thầy sẽ phải gặp là em trai thầy, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Kesese~! Tưởng gì chứ, bộ các người hết đứa để chọc tức Ngài đây rồi hay sao mà lại mời thằng Ludwig thế này? Biết ngay mà, Ngài đây sống đẹp lòng mọi người quá nên có ai ghét Ngài đây đâu! Phần thi này quá dễ dàng!" Gilbert chưa gì đã vỗ ngực tự đắc. "Ê! Ludwig! Đợi anh hai lên chức Hiệu trưởng rồi hai anh em mình cùng đi uống chầu bia nhá!"

"Anh hai! Anh đừng có nói chuyện bia rượu gì ở đây chứ," Ludwig nghiêm túc nhắc nhở.

Nếu chỉ có mỗi vậy thôi thì phần thi còn gì là thử thách cam go chứ. Chẳng qua là chưa đến màn chính thức thôi.

Chợt Giovanni gõ gõ vào vai thầy Gilbert.

"Gì thế? Bố Già đang thư giãn đến hết giờ để chờ kết quả báo thắng mà gõ gõ cái gì?" Thầy Gilbert phải nhỏm dậy khỏi ghế.

"Vâng, em cũng biết là Bố Già đang thư giãn, nhưng chỗ ti vi đằng kia đang trình chiếu mấy thứ hay ho lắm ạ!" Giovanni chỉ tay về phía trước.

Cả Gilbert và Ludwig cùng hướng về cái màn hình ti vi của sân vận động.

Một tiếng giới thiệu vang lên:

"Hãng phim World Bros, xin hân hạnh giới thiệu bộ phim tài liệu "_Người anh cao cả_" - với các nhân vật chính: Thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt và em trai của thầy, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Nhân vật phụ: Thầy Roderich Edelstein."

Đoạn video sau đó có nội dung như sau.

...

Lời của người dẫn chuyện: Thầy Gilbert đã phải giành lấy em trai mình từ tay thầy Roderich.

"Không được! Anh nghĩ anh là ai hả, Roderich? Thằng Ludwig sẽ không đi đâu cả! Nó sẽ ở lại đây! Ngài đây mới là anh ruột của nó!... Đừng nghĩ anh được ông Sigmund thương là có thể làm cái gì cũng được nhé! Ngài đây sẽ nuôi dạy Ludwig trở thành một chính nhân quân tử, mạnh khoẻ, đẹp trai và đàng hoàng theo khuôn phép của quân đội!" Thầy Gilbert của mười sáu năm trước, đứng ra và bảo vệ chiếc nôi bên trong có bé Ludwig mới sinh đang giãy giụa và khóc oe oe, làm rung cả chiếc chuông đồ chơi đang treo trên nôi.

Tuy vậy, thầy Roderich của mười sáu năm trước lại không ủng hộ chuyện này.

"Hừ, người như anh mà đòi nuôi dạy nổi ai chứ," Roderich khinh khỉnh nói, mặt kênh kênh kiệu kiệu trông chẳng khác gì vai phản diện là mấy. "Hãy tự nhìn lại anh đi: một gã tầm thường còn không nướng nổi một cái bánh ngọt cho ra hồn thì làm sao chăm sóc được cho bé Ludwig chứ! Ludwig cũng là em họ của tôi... Hãy đưa nó đây, tự tay tôi sẽ nuôi dạy nó trở thành một quý ông hoàn hảo, biết làm bánh, chơi đàn và nhảy vanxơ!"

"Không bao giờ! Muốn cướp Ludwig, anh phải bước qua xác của Ngài đây đã!"

Một tiếng nhạc bi tráng vang lên, làm nền cho cảnh Gilbert xông vào đẩy Roderich ra ngoài cửa nhà. Roderich vì không chịu nổi đau dù chỉ là một tí thôi nên đã phải lùi bước, để yên cho bé Ludwig sau đó vẫn còn nằm trong nôi. Và khi Ludwig đã hết khóc, thì cậu bé liền nở một nụ cười ngây thơ, trong trắng với anh hai Gilbert đang ló đầu vào, cũng mỉm cười dịu dàng và khẽ nói:

"Anh sẽ bảo vệ em, Luddy à!"

...

Khỏi cần phải nói các hủ nam lẫn hủ nữ đều đã chảy hết máu mũi như thế nào:

"Trời hỡi! Sao mà hai anh em nhà thầy hồi xưa dễ thương thế~!"

"Bố Già Gil đúng là người anh trai cao cả! Thế mà nào giờ tụi mình lại không biết! Kyaaaa~!"

Còn hai anh em Gilbert và Ludwig hiện tại thì:

"Gilbert, anh đừng kéo tay em nữa," Ludwig bắt đầu mệt rồi đây.

"Huhuhu~! Luddy, em biết anh thương em đến mức nào không? Hồi em lên bốn tuổi, em phải cai sữa mẹ và thế là anh đã học cách pha sữa bột để cho em uống! Rồi lớn hơn nữa anh dạy em chạy, đấu kiếm và ăn khoai tây! Hức hức! Oà~!" Gilbert vẫn cứ khóc.

"Em đã bảo anh bỏ tay em ra mà! Anh bị làm sao vậy?! Có cần phải xúc động đến mức đó không?! Cho dù... cho dù em cũng rất thương anh," Ludwig cố nén nước mắt. "Thì em cũng không thể khóc bây giờ được!"

"Tại sao?! Anh biết là em cũng rất thương anh, Luddy! Em hãy khóc đi, đừng ngại ngùng!"

"Bởi vì cuộc thi tranh chức Hiệu trưởng đang diễn ra!"

Hết phim. Thầy Gilbert đã bị xử thua vì không biết cách kiềm chế cảm xúc và khóc lóc quá nhiều.

* * *

Thí sinh cuối cùng là thầy Roderich Edelstein. Lúc đầu, ban tổ chức tính mời Vash Zwingli, nhưng cậu này đã từ chối.

"Ủa? Thế tại sao em lại từ chối?" Thầy Roderich không hiểu.

"Còn phải hỏi nữa à?! Tay Giovanni kia cứ tưởng là hắn tra được cái quá khứ giữa tôi với thầy là ngon á? Hắn biết thầy từng nuôi dạy và tập đàn cho tôi hồi nhỏ nên mới định mời tôi! Nhưng đừng hòng nhé: tôi trung-lập! Tôi giữ trung lập đến cùng và sẽ không theo phe nào đâu!" Vash tuyên bố.

"Em càng ngày càng cứng đầu, Vash ạ," Thầy Roderich thở dài. "Đâu phải là thầy muốn xa em, chẳng qua là bố mẹ thầy không muốn đi chơi cùng với bố mẹ em nữa thôi! Hơn nữa, thầy cũng đã quên một mớ những kỉ niệm giữa hai chúng ta rồi."

"Cái gì?! Thầy dám quên...?! - à không, ý tôi là thầy hãy câm miệng đi! Thầy còn dám nói về chuyện ngày xưa nữa thì tôi sẽ dùng súng bắn thầy thật đấy! Mà thầy biết tính tôi mà, tôi rất tiết kiệm nên chỉ bắn một phát trúng người thầy thôi, không có chuyện bắn phát thứ hai đâu!" Ngay đến cả đạn dược thôi mà Vash cũng rất chắt chiu.

Cùng lúc đó, Lili đứng ở bên cạnh Vash nói:

"Anh hai, vậy đây là người anh vẫn nhớ tới khi ăn bánh mì sandwich kẹp với pho mát giá rẻ ấy ạ?"

Im lặng một lát.

"Vậy ra em vẫn còn quan tâm đến tôi đấy chứ," Thầy Roderich không biết mình có nên vui về chuyện này hay không.

"Không có đâu! Đừng có mà tưởng bở!" Vash lại chối. "Chúng ta đi thôi, Lili! Anh và em sẽ giữ thế trung lập đến cùng!"

"Vâng, nhưng anh hai, anh có bị sốt không ạ?" Lili hỏi thăm. "Mặt anh đang đỏ hết lên kìa."

...

Thế nên, ban tổ chức sau đó đã quyết định mời thêm một người nữa. Ludwig Beilschmidt lại phải đứng ra chịu trận thêm lần hai.

"Sao tôi lại được chọn đến hai lần nhỉ?" Ludwig không thể hiểu nổi.

"Ludwig thì có cái gì để chọc tức tôi chứ?" Thầy Roderich đã bắt đầu nghĩ ba cái trò thi thố này thật là vớ vẩn.

Nhưng Giovanni đã đến bên thầy Roderich và thì thầm:

"Thầy ơi, thằng Ludwig nó có cái quần tà lỏn rách mỗi cái lỗ thôi mà cũng vứt đi đấy!"

"Sao?! Có rách một cái lỗ thôi mà cũng bỏ không dùng nữa ư? Sao nó phí thế?!" Thầy Roderich kêu lên.

"Ừ, thì quần rách rồi thì phải..." Ludwig đang định nói.

"Thì phải vá lại dùng tiếp chứ! Thằng khờ này! Sao chỉ có mỗi cái chuyện là xỏ chỉ qua lỗ kim rồi vá lại cái chỗ rách đó thôi mà em cũng không làm được vậy, hả?!" Thầy Roderich cắt ngang.

Lần chọc tức thứ hai.

"Thầy ơi, thằng Ludwig bảo là nó vẫn sẽ bắt anh Feliciano của em chạy bộ mỗi sáng đấy ạ!" Giovanni lại mách lẻo.

"Ừ? Thì sao?" Thầy Roderich vẫn đang nghe.

"Vâng, thì có nghĩa là anh Feliciano sẽ mệt quá mà vào giờ nhạc của thầy liền lăn ra ngủ thiếp, và không học hát opera được nữa chứ sao ạ!"

"Hả? Tinh thần thể thao của cậu ta tệ đến thế kia à?" Ludwig có biết đâu.

Thầy Roderich liền bật dậy:

"Ludwig! Sao em dám đụng vào đứa học trò yêu quý của tôi? Được rồi, em hãy xem tôi thể hiện cơn thịnh nộ của mình đây!"

Điệu này thì toi rồi. Ludwig sẽ phải làm gì đây?

Thầy Roderich búng tay hai cái, và bỗng, có năm người đàn ông không biết ở đâu chạy đến sân vận động, đẩy theo cái xe cỡ lớn chở theo một chiếc đàn piano, sau đó thì nhanh tay hạ chiếc piano đó xuống.

"Em hãy xem tôi bày tỏ nỗi lòng của mình qua cây đàn này!"

Thầy Roderich ngồi vào ghế và _Ầm_! - Âm thanh giận dữ đầu tiên vang lên, kéo theo sau đó là tiếng nhạc du dương, réo rắt nhưng không kém phần trầm lắng, tràn đầy xúc động và như chứa đựng một nỗi u uất nào đó trong lòng mà người nghệ sĩ không thể nói ra cho những kẻ phàm tục biết được; những kẻ chỉ biết có vật chất khô khan sẽ không bao giờ xứng đáng được bước chân vào Thánh địa Âm nhạc của người nghệ sĩ ấy. Và thế là, thầy Roderich đã thể hiện thật xuất sắc và trọn vẹn điều đó qua đoạn nhạc thầy đang chơi.

Mọi người chỉ biết im lặng, nín thở và trầm trồ thán phục. Ngay cả Ludwig Beilschmidt cũng đứng lặng lẽ mà mở tròn mắt, ngắm nhìn những ngón tay điêu luyện của thầy Roderich đang lướt trên phím đàn dương cầm thuần thục tới mức độ nhuẫn nhuyễn, tưởng chừng đó không phải là những ngón tay của người bình thường nữa, mà là những ngón tay của làn gió nhẹ nhàng, của làn nước chảy theo dòng cảm xúc bất tận đang truyền đến ngọn lửa đam mê cháy bỏng cho người khác. Thật là một màn biểu diễn tuyệt diệu!

Kết thúc. Thầy Roderich dứt điệu nhạc bằng cách buông phím đàn ra, nâng hai tay lên như thể hiện sự thăng hoa cuối cùng của người nghệ sĩ dương cầm trước cả một thế giới đang chiêm ngưỡng.

Vẫn chẳng ai dám nói một lời nào cả. Tài năng của thầy Roderich đã làm cho họ như đông cứng lại.

Cho đến khi thầy Roderich đứng lên, mỉm cười thoả mãn vì đã giải toả được nỗi lòng, và quay sang hỏi Ludwig:

"Thế nào? Em có cảm nhận được sự tức giận trong đoạn nhạc tôi vừa chơi không?"

"Hoá ra... sự tức giận của thầy là Chopin à?" Ludwig chớp chớp mắt.

Bây giờ là đến phần cho kết quả:

"Allo allo! Giovanni ở bàn bình luận đây! Xin tuyên bố, người thắng cuộc thi đầu tiên là thầy Roderich Edelstein~! Thầy xứng đáng có được chiến thắng vì đã thể hiện cơn thịnh nộ và cảm xúc mạnh mẽ của mình theo một cách không thể nào lịch lãm và quý phái hơn được nữa - đó là chơi đàn piano!"

Cả khán đài rộ lên những lời khen nức nở.

"Hoan hô! _Bravo_! Hay lắm! Thầy Roddy chơi piano đúng là quá pờ rồ!"

"Ấy khoan! Anh Arthur đang đánh nhau với chị Louise kìa! Sao cũng được... Hoan hô thầy Roderich!"

"Há há! Ếch Đại Tỉ thấy đội tôi thắng rồi nhé!" Arthur rất đắc chí.

"Câm ngay cái mồm anh lại đi! Mới có trận đầu mà đòi sốt sắng cái gì?!" Louise rất tức.

"Hừm, có thể là cô Elizaveta đã đúng. Ông Vencel đã tạo ra những cuộc thi có lợi cho hai thầy Roderich và Gilbert nhiều hơn là lợi cho cô," Kiku trầm ngâm.

Tiếp theo là năm phút cho phần bình "loạn".

"Bây giờ, xin được mời chú Ivan và chú Yao phát biểu thêm về cảm nhận riêng của hai chú khi được trở về Học viện W dấu yêu ngày xưa ạ," Giovanni phỏng vấn qua micrô.

"Quả thật là sau bao nhiêu năm xa trường, giờ trở lại, tôi bỗng thấy hoài niệm khủng khiếp, aru~!" Yao nói. "Ngày xưa, cũng sân vận động này, nhưng tất nhiên bây giờ thì được mở rộng và hiện đại hơn rất nhiều, và cũng Hội thao này chúng tôi đã thi đấu cùng nhau, aru... Tôi khóc mất, aru!"

Còn ông Ivan thì lại nói, "Trước đây cũng từng có tiền lệ rồi. Cả trường chia thành hai nhóm ủng hộ cho thầy Julius Vargas hay thầy Sigmund Beilschmidt lên làm Hiệu trưởng như bây giờ. Thầy Gilbert lúc đó mới là học sinh tiểu học, là thành viên nhỏ tuổi nhất trong Đội ủng hộ thầy Beilschmidt; còn tôi thì lên lớp mười hai, vừa được bầu làm Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh và là nhóm trưởng của đội đối thủ... Không biết thầy Gilbert có còn nhớ ngày xưa không nhỉ? Hồi đó, tôi nhìn thầy ấy nhỏ xíu cứ bê cái thùng cát tông đựng phiếu ủng hộ cho thầy Sigmund đi loanh quanh khắp trường mà thấy dễ thương quá, cứ muốn bắt cóc thầy ấy để đem về nuôi, KOLKOLKOLKOL~!"

Và thầy Gilbert đang ngồi ở băng ghế dự bị, nghe thế bèn đột ngột ngẩng đầu lên, và cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.

* * *

Mới là phần thi đầu tiên thôi nên đã vội vàng nói trước cái gì. Thôi, cố gắng đến phần thứ hai vậy. Mà phần này cũng có vẻ thuận lợi cho thầy Gilbert và cô Elizaveta nhiều hơn là cho thầy Roderich nữa.

**Phần thi thứ hai:****kiểm tra sức khoẻ của các giáo viên**

"Nội dung của phần thi này cũng tương tự như Hội Thao vậy! Quy định là không giới hạn số lượng các thí sinh dự thi, nhưng tất cả đều phải chia làm bốn đội: hoặc là ủng hộ cho thầy Beilschmidt, hoặc là ủng hộ cho cô Hedervary, hoặc là quyết định bỏ phiếu cho thầy Edelstein. Nhóm cuối cùng là nhóm trung lập do Vash Zwingli dẫn đầu.

Thể lệ như sau: các vận động viên sẽ phải chạy trên một chiếc xe đạp có yên ngồi ở đằng sau, mỗi chiếc chỉ được phép chở từ một đến hai người, tất nhiên là bao gồm cả người lái xe! Tất cả sẽ chạy xung quanh đường đua điền kinh của sân vận động, hai vòng trước khi đến vòng đua thứ ba, các bạn sẽ phải ăn ít nhất mỗi người một cái bánh scone được đặt sẵn ở chiếc bàn bên ngoài đường đua, trước khi lên xe tiếp và đua hết chặng cuối cùng, sau đó là cán đích chiến thắng! Các bạn có nghe rõ không?

Tôi xin lưu ý thêm một điểm nữa, xe chỉ có một người lái thì sẽ thuận lợi về mặt tốc độ và khối lượng chuyên chở - tức là vận động viên sẽ lái nhanh hơn khi không cần phải cõng theo ai đằng sau cả. Nhưng xe có hai người lái thì sẽ thuận lợi hơn về mặt phòng thủ và tấn công - tức là một người lái, còn người kia thì sẵn sàng bảo vệ người lái và đánh nhau với những đối thủ khác có ý định ngăn cản và hất cẳng họ ra khỏi đường đua!

Thí sinh của đội nào thắng thì coi như giáo viên của đội đó sẽ chiến thắng trong phần thi này! Còn nếu nhóm Trung lập thắng, thì kết quả coi như là hoà giữa ba đội! Tất cả các vận động viên xin hãy chuẩn bị trước khi bước vào vạch xuất phát! Các bạn không được xuất phát sớm hơn hiệu lệnh, nhưng có thể xuất phát muộn hơn hiệu lệnh bất kì khi nào cũng được, nhất định sẽ không bị tính lỗi nếu quyết định tham gia muộn hơn!"

Hãy cài lại dây giày cho chắc chắn vào. Hoặc là đạp xe thật nhanh để trốn khỏi nguy hiểm, hoặc là phải có tình đồng bạn quyết thắng để đè bẹp mọi đối thủ trên đường đua... Các vận động viên đã quyết định được rồi. Còn bạn, bạn có muốn chinh phục đường đua cam go này một mình, hay cùng với người khác chia sẻ những khó khăn và thử thách? Tất nhiên, câu trả lời là tuỳ thuộc vào bạn.

...

"Alfred! Mày sẵn sàng chưa? Cẩn thận bọn kia húc vào xe mình đấy nhé!" Amelia đã ngồi sẵn trên yên xe rồi.

"Rồi, okê! Chị em Gia đình Siêu nhân mà thằng nào dám xông ra chặn đường được chứ! Chị nhớ đập mấy thằng kia cho chuẩn xác vào đấy nhá!" Alfred sẽ người cầm lái.

Chuẩn bị tư thế đi! Ba... hai... một...

_ĐOÀNG_! - "Chạy!" Một súng nổ vang và một tiếng hô hiệu lệnh cùng lúc. Và những chiếc xe đạp đồng loạt chuyển bánh khỏi vạch xuất phát và lao vun vút về phía trước.

"Bình luận viên Giovanni ở trường quay G8 vẫn đang ngồi ở bàn để tường thuật trực tiếp cho các bạn đây! Chúng ta đã chính thức bước vào phần thi đấu đòi hỏi thể lực mạnh mẽ và tinh thần vững chắc nhất trong số tất cả các phần thi của cuộc Tổng Hội thao-Bầu cử hôm nay. Sơ sơ qua tôi có thể điểm lại khá nhiều gương mặt quen thuộc đã quyết định tham dự vào cuộc đua này, và đa phần số, vì theo kinh nghiệm được truyền lại "dục tốc bất đạt" nên đã chọn con đường "chậm mà chắc", chơi bộ đôi thôi chứ đừng hòng đánh lẻ mà bị xơi đòn oan!

Ba cặp thi đấu đang vượt trên mọi người bây giờ, không bất ngờ lắm, chính là cặp của anh Arthur và thầy Roderich, chị Louise và thầy Gilbert, cuối cùng là anh Kiku và cô Elizaveta! Nhưng chưa hết đâu! Theo sát nút ba đội kia còn có cặp đôi át chủ bài của đội thầy Gilbert là Amelia và Alfred nữa! Ngoài ra, còn có cả Ludwig Beilschmidt ở bên đội thầy Roderich cũng đang bám sát sườn hai chị em nhà Braginsky-Jones! Xin nói thêm là cậu Ludwig này lại có vẻ không thích chơi đôi mà chỉ thích một mình một ngựa làm anh hùng đơn độc, sẵn sàng đua thắng thằng khác nhưng cũng sẵn sàng vừa tự chiến đấu vừa phòng thủ luôn! Whoa~, quả là một đại trượng phu đích thực! Mọi người cùng cho Đại trượng phu Luddy một tràng pháo tay nào~!"

_Bravo_! Hoan hô Ludwig! Anh đúng là rất X-men, người đàn ông đích thực!

"Luddy, Luddy~! Cậu chạy xe giỏi quá trời à, ve~!" Feliciano vẫy tay lia lịa ở hàng xe cuối.

"Mày im đi! Sao lại cổ vũ cho đối thủ hả? Đã không thèm đạp xe rồi thì đừng có ở đó mà to mồm, lo bảo vệ tao đi! Hộc... hộc..." Lovino chưa gì đã mệt rồi.

"Hai thiên thần dễ thương nhà Vargas..." Thầy Antonio tà tà đi ngang hàng với hai anh em.

Im lặng một lúc.

"Đồ Cà Chua Ngốc kia vẫn còn ở gần đây à?!" Lovino hét lên và bỗng dưng lao xe chạy vun vút.

Một cái xe mà có Lovino đạp, Feliciano đứng đằng sau phòng thủ thì chưa dậm chân tại chỗ là còn may lắm rồi đấy.

"Chết tiệt! Nó mà tới gần đây thì chị sẽ cho nó ăn đòn luôn!" Amelia đã chuẩn bị sẵn gậy cổ vũ để triệt hạ đối thủ rồi, nhưng đánh nổi Ludwig cũng là cả một vấn đề đấy.

"Sao kì thế nhỉ? Thằng Luddy có một mình một xe thôi mà lại không chịu vượt lên trước, cứ khơi khơi ở chỗ hạng nhì thế này nghĩa là muốn kèm để hạ gục chị em chúng ta á? Uây! Chiến thuật của Arthur Già Khú Tướng có khác~!" Alfred hét to cho Arthur ở hàng đầu tức ói máu chơi.

"Câm ngay ba cái từ ngữ xì-tin mất dạy của mày đi, Alfred! Vừa nói ông lớn nào là già khú đấy hả?!" Ông Lớn Arthur tức lắm nhưng không thể quay đầu lại được, vì anh đang đạp xe, trong khi thầy Roderich đang ngồi ở đằng sau than mệt và muốn ăn Sachertorte.

"Trời ơi, tôi mệt... tôi mệt quá!" Thầy Roderich nên biết là mình cần phải phòng thủ, chứ không phải là than vãn.

Lí do mà thầy Roderich vẫn còn được ngồi ở sân sau mà ca thán này nọ là đây:

"Kesesese~! Quý ông Roddy cứ như thế thì sao thắng được? Hay là để Ngài đây giúp anh lên cáng thương rồi nghỉ ngơi tại phòng y tế nhá~?" Bố Già Gilbert rất đểu, đã phải đạp xe hùng hục rồi mà còn có sức chọc tức người khác.

"Cái gì?! Đã bảo là cạnh tranh công bằng rồi mà! Lo việc của mình đi Gil!" Cô Elizaveta cũng đang phải đạp cật lực đây.

"Ê Louise! Quật cho mấy đứa kia một trận đi!" Bố Già Gilbert đang chở theo Ếch Đại Tiểu thư mà.

"Hả? Đập điếc cái gì? Lỡ gãy móng tay của em thì sao?" Louise nhăn mặt.

"Á há há há há há~!" Arthur có vẻ rất sung sướng.

"Kiku! Em mau mau đá vào chân lão Gil một cái cho lão tỉnh người đi!" Cô Elizaveta bực mình lắm rồi.

"Dạ vâng, thưa cô, em sẽ cố gắng ạ," Kiku ngồi đằng sau yên xe, lịch sự nói. "Nhưng em ước gì chân mình dài hơn để đá nổi chân của thầy Gilbert. Em lùn quá, chân không vươn tới chứ đừng nói gì là đá."

Im lặng một lúc..

Kế hoạch kiểu gì vậy?!

...

"Thưa quý vị và các bạn, các vận động viên của chúng ta hiện nay đang ở khúc rẽ thứ nhất! Khoan đã... có chuyện gì xảy ra thế kia?! Có ba vận động viên, hai người trên xe thứ nhất và một người đang đạp thật lực trên chiếc xe thứ hai vừa xuất phát muộn hơn hiệu lệnh, nhưng đang là tâm điểm chú ý của mọi người hiện đang có mặt trên khán đài! Xin máy quay chiếu rõ hơn cho chúng tôi xem đó là ai...!"

Còn ai vào đây nữa.

"Ề ê~! Các em xinh tươi ơi Arthur hồi nhỏ nó hay khóc nhè và hậu đậu lắm đó~!" Ông anh khó chịu Seamus la to qua cái loa cầm tay.

Thế là cả đoàn nữ cổ động viên ở trên khán đài cũng đồng thanh hô to lên:

"Bé Arthur rất hay khóc nhè và hậu đậu, vụng về, là một thằng em út vắt mũi chưa sạch của các anh! _Oh Yeah_~! Là lá la~!"

"Hả?! Cái quái gì vậy?!" Arthur đang chạy nhanh veo véo mà cũng suýt khựng lại, quay người ra đằng sau và giật mình khi thấy anh hai Scott đang chở theo anh Seamus, còn anh Dylan đang lăm lăm khẩu súng hơi đồ chơi, chạy riêng một mình một xe nhưng cũng đang đuổi theo em mình.

"Ê, Seamus! Mày tộng thêm vài câu nữa, bảo là lúc nó bốn tuổi, khi xem sách mát mẻ anh hai giấu ở gầm giường thì phát đờ cả người đi!" Scott hét lên.

"Okê luôn! Nghe đây nhé các em hoạt náo viên chân cẳng nõn nà làm rung động lòng anh~!"

"Ối! Anh Seamus đáng yêu lịch lãm quá đi hà~! Anh ấy khen chân tớ đẹp!... Chân tớ kia mà! Chân tớ!" Các bé cổ động viên đúng là quá ngây thơ.

"Thằng Arthur là một thằng còn trong trắng cho đến khi bốn tuổi! Á há há há~!"

"Quý ông Arthur hãy còn trong trắng cho đến khi bốn tuổi~! Là lá la~!"

Anh Seamus đúng là quỷ dữ đột lốt thiên thần.

"Áhahahaha!" Và đó là tràng cười của Amelia ở phía sau.

"Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt hết điiiii! AAAARGHH!" Thử hỏi Arthur sao chịu nổi chứ! Anh không muốn nghe. Anh không muốn nghe thấy bất kì điều gì hết!

"Ủa? Em làm gì mà chỉ còn trong trắng cho đến khi bốn tuổi?... Khoan đã, đừng có rung xe mạnh thế thầy bị say!" Đến cả thầy Roderich cũng suýt phì cười.

Thế này thì quá đáng lắm rồi.

"Ludwig đâu rồi?! Quay về yểm trở cho tôi! Nhanh lên!" Arthur quay mặt ra đằng sau.

"Vậy còn hai đứa này thì tính sao đây?!" Ludwig hét lại.

"Kệ xác tụi nó! Ra dẹp ba ông anh của tôi đi!" Arthur không còn cách nào khác rồi.

Giovanni ở bàn bình luận vẫn tiếp tục:

"Thưa các quý vị và các bạn! Quả là những thông tin bổ ích và thú vị mà anh giai Seamus của anh Arthur đã đưa cho chúng ta! Arthur đã hết cách để đối phó lại những tin đồn thất thiệt đang lan truyền nhanh chóng nên đã phải thay đổi chiến thuật và kéo Ludwig về bảo vệ mình bằng cách ra lệnh cho cậu ta chiến đấu với ba ông anh đang đạp xe ở phía sau! Điều này tạo lợi thế cho Amelia và Alfred xông lên đằng trước vì không cần phải lo Ludwig cứ kè kè tấn công ở bên cạnh nữa! Hooray~! Và họ đã sắp tiến lên hàng đầu rồi!"

"Kế hoạch của em được đấy, Louise! Tuy sợ gãy mấy cái móng tay vớ vẩn thôi nhưng cái điện thoại xí xọn của em lại làm được việc phết! Kesesese~!" Thầy Gilbert đã được lên dây cót tinh thần, chạy càng hăng hơn nữa.

"Xời, thầy tưởng là em làm trong ngành chiến thuật bao nhiêu năm, chưa về hưu mà đã quên hết sạch á?" Louise đắc ý. "Thằng Alfred và con Amelia mà vượt lên được thì càng lợi thế cho đội của chúng ta! Hahaha~!"

Cùng lúc đó, Im Young-Soo và Li Mei-lin, hai thành viên khác trong đội của thầy Gilbert cũng đang đạp xe trên đường đua:

"Kể cũng tội anh Arthur. Nguyên cả cái đội cổ vũ của em đã hứa ủng hộ cho thầy Gilbert hết rồi," Mei-lin thở dài, nhún vai.

"Có sao đâu mà, anh ấy sẽ vượt qua thôi, daze~! Nhân tiện, ba thằng anh mất dạy của anh Arthur đều là do anh tạo ra đấy nhé, daze~!" Young-Soo nên im miệng lại trước khi bị ai đó có lông mày rậm tát cho vỡ mồm.

...

"Vâng! Quả là một cuộc thi đấu đầy cam go đòi hỏi không chỉ sức khoẻ thông thường mà còn cả trí tuệ lẫn lòng nhẫn nại để chiến thắng nữa. Chúng ta vẫn đang theo dõi trực tiếp trận quyết đấu giữa Tam Đại Mãnh Thú nhà Kirkland và Trượng phu Tóc vuốt gel Ludwig Beilschmidt! Vì luật chơi cấm chơi súng ở mọi thể loại nên Dylan ở bên đội Anh Em Thú Dữ đang phải đánh nhau một tay chọi một tay với Luddy Bụng Sáu Múi!"

"Hừ, quả là một đối thủ đáng gờm," Ludwig thở hắt.

"Sao thế? Một tay đánh nhau thôi chú em, còn để tay kia chạy xe nữa kẻo đâm vào bờ tường bây giờ!" Dylan cười khẩy.

"Mày để cho thằng kia nó đánh anh mày thế mà coi được à, Seamus? Chạy thoát thì cũng phải yểm trợ cho nó mau!" Allistor Kirkland, đã ba mươi hai tuổi trai tráng rồi mà vẫn còn rất máu khi đạp xe chơi mấy cái trò trẻ nít này.

"Rồi, bác trưởng cứ từ từ, làm gì vội! Em đang tra thông tin thằng Luddy này... Có rồi!" Rồi Seamus lại cầm loa lên, "Uây~! Đoàn cổ động xinh tươi nãy giờ được anh Seamus săn sóc tận tình đâu? Hú lên một tiếng để cho anh thương coi nào~!"

"Á á á! Tụi em đây anh Seamus~!" Các bé hoạt náo viên tươi tắn lại hò hét như điên lên rồi.

"Cùng hô vang: Ludwig đã đồng sàng cùng với Feliciano đi nào~!"

"Ludwig đã chung chăn chung gối với Feliciano~! Hai người ấy thật là thân thiết với nhau! Chu choa~!"

Thế là các hủ nam hủ nữ bèn reo hò nhắng nhít hết cả sân vận động:

"Cái gì? Tin thật á?! Ối giời ơi đây là ngày hạnh phúc nhất đời tôi!"

"Một cặp đôi mới sẽ được ghi vào sử sách của Giới Hủ Lâm! Ludiciano tiến lên! Ô lế ồ lê ô lề!"

Ở dưới đường đua:

"Này! Thế là chơi bẩn!" Ludwig đỏ mặt, vừa lúng túng vừa tức mình rung thật mạnh cái xe đạp.

"Ừ, công nhận Seamus cũng hơi quá đáng. Ai đời lại đi nói chuyện riêng tư của người khác oang oang ra như vậy chứ," Dylan dù sao cũng còn có tinh thần thượng võ hơn thằng em. "Mà nhân tiện, hai cậu đã ngủ chung với nhau mấy lần rồi?"

Ludwig cau mày nhìn Dylan. Ngay lúc đó, bỗng dưng Feliciano và anh trai Lovino từ đâu quật đến:

"Không sao đâu! Ludwig! Tớ sẽ yểm trợ cho cậu!" Feliciano hùng dũng nói.

"Ủa?! Hai cậu tới được cả đây à?" Ludwig bất ngờ.

"Tất cả là tại tên Cà Chua Antonio ngốc nghếch đó! Hộc! Mệt muốn chết," Lovino sắp xụi lơ rồi.

"Tớ sẽ cứu cậu, Ludwig! Hây! Hãy xem tuyệt chiêu của Feliciano đây~!"

Ối, Feliciano chuẩn bị xông lên rồi! Cả Dylan lẫn Ludwig đều nín thở và tròn mắt ra nhìn cậu ta đang lôi ra...

Một cây gậy có treo lá cờ trắng?

"Chúng tôi xin đầu hàng! Anh hãy tha cho Ludwig, ve~!" Feliciano vẫy vẫy lá cờ trắng.

Im lặng một lúc.

"Cất ngay cái của khỉ đó đi!" Ludwig hét lên.

"Ê! Ludwig, ra sân kia chơi vật tay không?" Dylan hỏi.

"Hở? Được sao?... Ý anh là tôi được quyền bỏ xe đạp ở đây à? Vậy thì tốt quá! Như thế công bằng hơn nhiều," Ludwig chấp nhận lời đề nghị ngay.

* * *

"Allo allo, các bạn vẫn đang còn theo dõi trận đấu giữa ba đội của các ứng cử viên chứ? Tôi, Giovanni Vargas ở bàn bình luận đây! Hiện tại thì anh Dylan và Ludwig vì thấy có nhiều kẻ phiền phức ngăn cản hai người quyết đấu quá nên đã quyết định bỏ xe đạp lại và ra ngoài vừa ngồi chơi xơi nước vừa thi vật tay đôi rồi! Trở lại với đường đua, chúng tôi xin lỗi vì nãy giờ đã quá chú ý đến những vận động viên hàng đầu mà lại không thèm ghi hình những thí sinh cũng đang cố gắng đạp xe thật lực ở đằng sau. Và bây giờ là một thí sinh cũng cực kì sáng giá khác ở trong đội của thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt - có thể thấy là Bố Già Gil vì awesome quá nên đã chiếm tất cả các ngôi sao! - Nikolai Arlovsky!

Tuy nhiên, theo như ban bình luận chúng tôi nhận thấy thì hình như động cơ thẳng tiến của thằng cha Nikolai này không phải là chiến thắng dành cho người thầy kính yêu của nó đâu, mà là người anh họ yêu quý Ivan Braginsky của nó đang chạy xe ở phía trước kia kìa! Nhân thể đây cũng xin thông báo, là chú Ivan Braginsky vừa nãy vì sợ hết hồn hết vía thằng em họ của mình nên đã quyết định xách xe đạp ở dưới sân thi đấu, cõng theo chú Wang Yao cầm theo con Shinatty-chan trứ danh ngồi ở đằng sau và đap rất nhanh, rất tốc độ cùng với các thí sinh khác ở đường đua để thoát khỏi cái thằng Nikolai dai nhách kia đi!"

Amelia nghe thấy Giovanni bảo thế trên micrô bèn quay mặt lại:

"Giời ơi! Bố! Cái thằng Nick đó thì thật là...!"

"Ôi dào, cứ kệ nó đi! Thằng Nikolai cứ chạy vun vút như thế không chừng cán đích trước hộ tụi mình, càng thắng sớm thì càng được nghỉ sớm chứ sao!" Alfred hết muốn lo sang chuyện khác rồi.

Nhưng có khi Alfred cũng đúng thật. Nikolai đúng là chẳng biết cái quái gì hết ngoài ông anh họ của cậu ta.

"Anh hai~! Hãy cưới em, cưới em, cưới em đi mà!" Nikolai vẫn cứ đạp xe thật lực.

"Trời ơi nó sắp đuổi đến nơi rồi!" Ông Ivan lại sắp khóc.

"Aiya~! Thôi mà Ivan! Dù sao thì hai ta cũng đã đạt được ước mơ thời trẻ là cùng được đạp xe khắp sân trường với người mình thích rồi mà, aru~!" Ông Yao có hiểu là mình đang ở trong tình thế nguy hiểm đến mức nào không đấy?

...

Giovanni tiếp tục bình luận:

"Ngay bây giờ, đang vươn lên ở hàng đua thứ hai cùng với nhóm của Scott Sếp Sòng và Thiên Thần Bóng tối Seamus, Thằng Cha Cầm Dao Nikolai là Tổng Thủ lĩnh Binh đoàn Nordic Power Rangers, Gao Đỏ Mikkel Johansen đang chở theo Gao Xanh Lukas Bondevik! Bám sát theo họ là Gao Giáng Sinh Tino Vanamoinen, đang được ngồi ở đằng sau yên xe đạp để Gao Tuần lộc Berwald Oxenstierna đèo đi!

Nhưng tại sao nhóm Nordic Power Ranger đến giờ này mới xuất hiện?! Vì họ quá toả sáng, quá nhanh và quá nổi tiếng nên muốn chơi trội, xuất hiện sau để mọi người phải bất ngờ chăng?! Ban bình luận chúng tôi đang điều tra để biết rõ lí do của sự chậm trễ này!"

Lí do thực sự là, mấy phút trước khi xuất phát:

"Con cũng muốn đi nữa! Papa và mama chở con theo nha!" Peter năn nỉ.

"Không được đâu, Peter à! Người ta quy định mỗi xe chỉ được chở hai người thôi," Tino thở dài. "Chứ papa và mama cũng muốn chở con đi theo lắm!"

"Peter, con ở lại chơi với bé Hanatamago ngoan nha, bố mẹ đua xong sẽ về sớm mà!" Berwald dịu dàng nói.

"Ứ ừ... Con không chịu đâu mà!" Peter cứ dùng dằng mãi, làm cho con Hanatamago cũng bắt chước sủa gâu gâu đòi đi theo.

Lại nói về chuyện của cậu em út trong nhóm Bắc Âu:

"Ối giời ơi! Thằng Emil nó đòi chở bé Angelique đáng yêu đi thi kìa! Hai đứa cứ thế mà xe đạp quay, xe đạp quay trong tình yêu nhớ~!" Mikkel chọc.

"Anh im đi! Em chở Angelique đi thì can dự gì đến anh hả? Bộ trêu tụi em vui lắm hay sao?! Các anh tránh ra đi!" Emil vẫn còn chưa quên cái vụ gặp phụ huynh khi nãy đâu đấy.

"Trông cậy vào cậu hết đấy, Emil! Tớ không giỏi thể thao nên đành phải làm phiền cậu vậy," Angelique quá sức dễ thương.

"Ơ... Ange! Không sao! Tớ chở được mà!" Emil lại ấp úng. "Cậu ngồi đó... bám vào mình cho chắc nhé!"

"Ái cha cha, chú em lại còn bảo bé Ange bám vào người chú em cho chắc nữa cơ đấy!" Thằng anh Lukas đúng là đểu cáng. Trông lầm lì như vậy mà cứ trêu em là phải có mặt ngay cơ.

"Chứ sao! Được anh hai này dạy dỗ mà không lại biết ga lăng đàn ông với phụ nữ à!" Mikkel nên im cái điệu cười khó chịu đó lại đi.

"Bộ các anh hết việc để làm rồi hay sao?!" Emil tức lắm rồi.

Ngay lúc đó, Giovanni liền hô lên tiếng hiệu lệnh:

"_Chạy_!"

"Thôi chết mẹ," Mikkel chỉ kịp nói có thế.

Và thế là nhóm Bắc Âu đã lên xe đạp xuất phát muộn. Chứ chẳng có cái lí do gì đặc biệt ở đây cả.

...

Mikkel vừa đua vừa lượn. Cái trò lạng lách đánh võng chắc chẳng thằng nào bằng anh.

"Quẩy đi các anh em! Kì này chắc chắn đội của Bố Già Gil thắng rồi! Tổng Tư lệnh Johansen đẹp giai đến mức ói máu sẽ cho các em biết thế nào là đua! Ố hố hố hố~!" Mikkel lại rú lên rồi.

"Này, thế chúng ta đang thi đấu thể thao lành mạnh hay là diễn trò xã hội đen đấy?" Lukas, cậu phải cố bám chắc vào người Mikkel nhé!

Giovanni ở bàn bình luận tiếp tục:

"Vâng! Hội thao Bầu cử cạnh tranh công bằng và lành mạnh vậy mà cũng xuất hiện nhiều đứa hâm gớm! Thưa quý vị và các bạn, tuy xuất phát muộn hơn và phải vượt qua hàng đống người với xe nhưng bộ đôi Mikkel-Lukas đã phối hợp với nhau rất ăn ý, đua vượt đầu người khác bằng cách phóng xe lên trời rồi đáp xuống y chang như rồng bay phượng múa mà vẫn không hề hấn gì mới kinh chứ! Các em bé trên đường đua hai bánh vẫn nhớ là đội mũ bảo hiểm chắc chắn để không bị hề hấn gì đến não bộ trung ương đấy chứ?! Sao? Đội mũ hết rồi à?! Hưởng ứng tháng an toàn giao thông đi các anh em~!"

"Uây! Scott Sếp Sòng ơi tụi em đến đây~! Hai thằng Tino với Berwald ở đằng sau nhanh lên đi chứ ngồi ở đó cưỡi ngựa xem hoa à?! Hêhêhê!" Mikkel sắp đua đến chỗ của Scott rồi.

"Chú em nói hai thằng Berwald với Tino thế là không được! Bọn nó còn phải lo cho con trai chúng nó! Chú đã có con đâu mà phải lo, cứ dung dăng dung dẻ với anh đi cướp đường thiên hạ là được rồi, nhể? Thế cháu nó đâu rồi hả chú Berwald?" Allistor vẫn chưa mệt đâu, thậm chí đạp càng ngày càng hăng nữa là đằng khác.

"À, cháu nó bọn em gửi cho Giovanni rồi ạ," Tino nói khi Berwald đã đạp xe đuổi kịp đến nơi.

Vẫn ở trên bàn phỏng vấn và bình luận:

"Một cuộc thi cam go như vậy, nếu có những vận động viên đang nỗ lực phấn đấu trên đường đua thì cũng phải có những cổ động viên đang hết lòng cổ vũ khích lệ họ! Nhân đây, chúng ta hãy lắng nghe vị khách mời đặc biệt của ban bình luận lần này: Peter Kirkland! Con trai nuôi của Berwald Oxenstierna và Tino Vainamoinen có đôi lời với bố mẹ và toàn thể khán giả nghe loa! Peter! Xin mời em!"

"Vâng! Cảm ơn anh Giovanni! Em chỉ muốn nói với bố mẹ là "Con và cún Hanatamago rất yêu Papa và Mama!" Chúng con sẽ ngoan ngoãn ở đây và chờ bố mẹ đua xe trở về~!"

Giọng nói trẻ thơ của Peter vang lên qua micrô lan ra khắp sân vận động.

"Ối trời ơi... sao thằng bé dễ thương thế! Con nhà ai... Ủa?! Là con nuôi của Tino và Berwald á?! Giời ơi thế thì còn gì bằng!"

"Cả nhà sống hạnh phúc với nhau nhé! Bé Peter đúng là quá sức đáng yêu! Lên khán đài mấy anh mấy chị thơm cho vài cái nào~!"

"Bố mẹ của bé Peter cố lên! Cố lên nha~! Là lá la~!" Cả dàn hoạt náo viên lại hát lên bài ca cổ động.

Chỉ riêng Arthur thì không ưa chuyện này tẹo nào cả. Bọn này hình như nó muốn chọc tức anh.

"Cái thằng nhóc Peter đó! Để rồi xem! Đua xong rồi tao sẽ bắt mày về nhà!" Arthur nghiến răng.

Cùng lúc đó, vẫn ở trên bàn bình luận:

"Khoan đã! Anh Giovanni chơi xấu quá! Em cũng muốn cổ vũ cho anh Arthur, anh Kyle và anh Thomas nữa!" Ashley Kirkland cũng có mặt ở đây vì được hai ông anh họ Kyle và Thomas Kirkland đưa đến thăm trường.

"Rồi! Okê, em cứ nói đi!" Giovanni đồng ý luôn.

Tuy nhiên, khác với Peter chỉ vô tư muốn khích lệ Papa và Mama của mình qua micrô, Ashley lại có vẻ kênh kiệu hơn và muốn đứng lên cổ vũ cho các anh của mình, một phần cũng chỉ vì cô bé bị cuốn theo không khí cạnh tranh của Hội Thao nên tỏ ra khá ganh đua với Peter.

"Nghe đây nhé, để rồi xem ai dễ thương hơn!" Ashley cao giọng nói, rồi quay sang hò reo qua cái micrô. "Anh Arthur! Anh Kyle! Anh Tommy yêu quý ới ời~! Em gái nhỏ bé của các anh đang ở đây dõi theo các anh đây! Các anh hãy cố lên nhé! _Go go_ y_eah_~!"

Hiệu ứng có vẻ rất lấp lánh và toàn hoa hoè nhí nhảnh với ánh sao sáng loá xuất hiện xung quanh Ashley, một lần nữa lại làm khán đài rộ lên:

"Ối! Cô bé nào trên loa mà đáng yêu quá chừng vậy~?!"

"Em ấy có vẻ có tố chất làm hoạt náo viên đấy! Lại còn rất xinh xắn nữa! Hội Thao mà có trẻ con kể cũng vui quá chừng!"

"A đấy! Em gái tao là phải thế chứ!" Arthur rồ ga lên được rồi. "Há há! Rồi chúng bay sẽ bị hạ gục hết! Tránh đường, tránh đường ra đi!"

"Arthur! Đã bảo em đừng có rung xe mạnh quá... Tôi dễ bị chóng mặt mà!" Thầy Roderich nên biết là mình đang ngồi sau yên xe đạp.

* * *

"Đã đến cột mốc quyết định rồi! Các vận động viên của chúng ta đang sắp hoàn thành chặng đua thứ hai và theo như luật thi, trước khi tiến đến chặng đua thứ ba thì họ phải ăn những chiếc bánh scone do chính đầu bếp trưởng của W Academy làm đã đặt sẵn ở chiếc bàn ở ngoài rìa đường đua! Thí sinh nào không ăn bánh mà cứ tiếp tục đạp xe, thì sẽ bị tính là vẫn đang ở chặng đua thứ hai và không thể hoàn thành chặng cuối được!

Nhắc nhở thế là đủ rồi! Chúng ta hãy quay trở về với cuộc thi thôi!... Và thưa quý vị và các bạn, những người đang dẫn đầu hiện tại là bộ đôi quý ông Arthur Lông Mày Sâu Róm và thầy Roderich Say Xe Đạp, tiếp sau đó là Bố Già Gilbert và Ếch Đại Tiểu thư Louise đang bị bám sát sườn bởi bộ đôi Cựu Nữ Hoàng Elizaveta và Kiku Ông Già Tám Mươi! Nhưng Alfred Anh Hùng Tự Phong và Amelia Nữ Kiệt Siêu Mẽo đang diễn màn đạp nước rút, bứt phá đến ngang hàng cùng với cô Elizaveta và Kiku rồi!"

"Chết tiệt, lại là cô à?" Kiku đã nhận ra địch thủ của mình rồi.

"Hờ hờ, để xem lão già chân ngắn như anh đấu với tôi kiểu nào?!" Amelia đã chuẩn bị sẵn gậy gộc rồi.

"Không tấn công được thì phòng thủ đi! Kiku, lấy chảo của cô ra mà dùng!" Cô Elizaveta liền đưa đồ nghề cho Kiku ngay.

"Amelia, chị đánh thì đánh vừa thôi! Anh vợ tương lai của em đấy!" Alfred nhắc.

"Ô, thế cơ à? Anh vợ tương lai của mày cơ đấy! Hay là để tao nện cho mày một phát trước khi đập cái lão già này hả, thằng dại gái này?" Amelia dí đầu em.

Giovanni ở trường quay G8 vẫn tường thuật trực tiếp cuộc thi đấu:

"Vâng, thưa các bạn, tình thế hiện tại có vẻ khá bất lợi cho đội của cô Elizaveta! Trong khi hai đội trước đã hoàn thành chặng thứ hai và đang chuẩn bị lao đến bàn để lấy bánh scone ăn rồi thì cô và Kiku vẫn đang còn phải gặp một bộ đôi đối thủ đáng gờm cũng đang tranh chức vào top ba! Nữ kiệt Amelia ngồi trên yên xe và dùng gậy cổ vũ chiến đấu với Kiku đang phòng thủ bằng chảo rán y chang như xi-nê~! Anh Hùng Alfred thì phối hợp rất ăn ý với những đường tấn công của chị gái, lạng lách đánh võng để Amelia có thể giữ được thăng bằng khi xe đi qua những khúc quẹo! Cô Elizaveta cũng không vừa, nếu như Kiku ra sức để bảo vệ cô đằng sau thì cô cũng hỗ trợ cho học trò mình bằng cách phóng ra đằng này rồi lại quật sang đằng khác để giúp Kiku tránh đòn của Amelia!"

Chính đội của Arthur và thầy Roderich đã đến được chiếc bàn có bày những đĩa bánh scone đầu tiên. Nhưng, kì lạ thay, Arthur lại không lấy những chiếc bánh scone ở trên mà lại bí mật cúi xuống gầm bàn, lấy ra từ đằng sau tấm khăn trải bàn màu trắng một đĩa bánh scone khác và ăn đúng ba cái. Cái còn lại thì đưa cho thầy Roderich.

"Thầy ăn nhanh lên! Đừng có ngồi đó nhâm nhi thưởng thức nữa!" Arthur giục.

"Chậc, bánh mà không có trà thì làm sao mà nuốt nổi," Thầy Roderich đúng là ăn chậm như rùa.

Chính vì sự lề mề của Roderich mà khi thầy ấy ăn được hết cái bánh xong thì ba đội đối thủ chạy xe sau Arthur cũng đã xộc tới nơi rồi.

"Lão Tướng Arthur đã nhanh chóng lên xe và đèo thầy Roderich phóng đi tiếp rồi, thưa các bạn! Ở đằng sau, lần lượt các vận động viên cũng đang lấy bánh scone để ăn... Khoan đã! Có chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế kia? Hết thầy Gilbert rồi đến lượt chị Louise, sau khi ăn bánh scone đều bị ngã ngửa và nằm la liệt ra đó, mặt tái xanh lại và có thể đây không phải là một trường hợp ngất xỉu tầm thường đâu! Ôi trời, cả cô Elizaveta cũng đang đờ người và ôm bụng nhăn nhó kìa! Thế là thế nào?!"

"Hự! Cái gì...?!" Louise chỉ kịp nói như thế trước khi lăn ra bất tỉnh.

"Cô Elizaveta! Cô có làm sao không?!" Kiku phải xông đến đỡ cô giáo.

"Bánh scone... là của..." Cô Elizaveta thở hổn hển.

Ngay lúc đó, hai chị em nhà Braginsky-Jones đã đuổi kịp đội của cô Elizaveta và xông vào bàn ăn bánh scone nhưng khác với những thí sinh đang bị ngắc ngoải vừa nãy, không hiểu sao họ lại chẳng có vẻ bị hề hấn gì cả khi ăn hết đĩa bánh scone kia!

"Có chuyện gì đang diễn ra vậy? Amelia và Alfred ăn scone xong thì vẫn hiên ngang đạp xe phóng tiếp. Còn những vận động viên kia thì lại lăn quay ra giống như là bị ngộ độc thực phẩm! Ban bình luận chúng tôi đang cố tìm hiểu nguyên nhân tại sao!" Giovanni nói như hét qua micrô.

"Tiến lên đi Al!" Amelia hăng máu, bám vai thằng em Alfred và cả hai đứa cứ thế chạy vù vù.

Cuối cùng cô Elizaveta phải dồn hết sức lực còn sót lại để hét lên:

"Mấy cái bánh đó là của Arthur làm! Khụ... khụ! Trời ơi..."

_Rầm_! - Kiku cứng đờ người. Mới là buổi trưa mà chưa gì đã có sấm động ngang tai rồi.

Thầy Gilbert và Louise hiện vẫn đang trong tình trạng ngộ độc khẩn cấp, không nói năng được gì và hiện đang cần phải được đưa lên cáng thương ngay tức khắc.

"Allo allo! Các bạn vẫn đang nghe Giovanni thông báo từ ban bình luận chứ ạ? Nói chung là chuyện kể ra thì dài dòng lắm nhưng tóm gọn lại là thế này: thầy Gilbert và Hội phó Louise hiện đã bị đầu độc bởi những cái bánh scone thương hiệu Arthur Kirkland. Cô Elizaveta thì chỉ vừa mới ăn một miếng thôi nhưng vẫn đang cố trụ vững để được các nhân viên y tế đưa lên cáng thương. Phải nói là âm mưu của Arthur quá thâm hiểm! Nhưng chúng tôi vẫn không quyết định xử thua đội của thầy Roderich và Hội trưởng Arthur vì, chơi bẩn không có nằm trong danh sách phạm quy chế của cuộc thi lần này! Nếu như các thí sinh bị bắt vì chơi bẩn thì từ nãy đến giờ đã có khối người phải ra sân rồi! Chấm hết!"

"Há há há! Cái này không được gọi là chơi bẩn đâu, mà là chiến thuật hẳn hoi đấy!" Arthur rất đắc ý.

Phải làm sao bây giờ? Kiku đang đứng giữa hai sự lựa chọn: một là ăn bánh và nhập viện, hai là quyết định bỏ cuộc. Không có sự lựa chọn thứ ba để anh có thể tiếp tục cuộc đua mà vẫn an toàn được sao?... Có đấy, tất nhiên là anh sẽ vượt qua được cái thử thách scone chết người này nếu như anh được miễn dịch từ hồi nhỏ như Amelia và Alfred. Hay là giống như ba người anh của nhà Kirkland vậy.

Bỗng, một tiếng "_Két_!" Đó là tiếng phanh xe của bộ đôi vận động viên Allistor và Seamus Kirkland. Giống như Amelia và Alfred vừa nãy, Allistor có vẻ rất thản nhiên lấy một đĩa bánh scone và chia cho thằng em Seamus cùng ăn, trước sự ngạc nhiên tột cùng của Kiku.

Chàng trai người Nhật Bản mở tròn mắt nhìn hai anh em Kirkland ăn một lúc, chưa đến hai phút chiếc đĩa scone đã được ăn hết sạch và Allistor lại chở Seamus lên đường hoàn thành nốt chặng cuối. Đã thế, trước khi đi Allistor còn ngoảnh mặt lại và nói với đám đàn em theo sau mình là:

"Ê! Bánh có độc nhé chúng mày!"

Vậy thì ai còn dám ăn nữa chứ! Tất cả bọn họ đều đã nghe cái bản tin động trời của Giovanni ban nãy rồi.

Mikkel xoa cằm, im lặng một lúc trước cái đám bánh scone đen sì sì như mấy cục than khô khốc, rồi lên tiếng:

"Có thằng nào dũng cảm chết thay cả bọn không?"

Cả đám đi xe đạp đằng sau anh liền lùi bước luôn. Chỉ riêng một người còn đang đủ dũng cảm đứng đó, làm vẻ phân vân suy nghĩ - đó là Nikolai Arlovsky.

"Ừm, không chừng mang mấy cái bánh này về bắt anh hai ăn, ảnh sẽ chịu cưới mình," Nikolai lại lạc đề rồi.

"Hay là anh ăn đi, Mikkel. Nghe nói thằng ngu thì thường không dễ chết đâu," Lukas thì lại rất khuyến khích.

"Sao kì vậy?! Mà thằng Tino với Berwald lủi đâu mất rồi? Đang trong lúc dầu sôi lửa bỏng mà chúng nó bỏ anh em thế à?!" Mikkel nhìn quanh, gãi đầu.

"Kiểu này thì thua chắc rồi!" Kiku tuyệt vọng ôm đầu.

Ấy, Hội Thao Bầu Cử có Thần Xui Xẻo thì cũng phải có Thần May Mắn, đâu phải lúc nào cũng là hoạ vô đơn chí, phúc bất trùng lai đâu mà mọi người cứ phải xoắn thế nhỉ.

"Allo allo! Các bạn có nghe rõ tôi nói ở bàn bình luận không? Tôi, Wang Jia Long - vận động viên của cuộc thi kiểm tra sức khoẻ vừa mới trốn đua xe để về làm quân sư hậu thuẫn cho các thí sinh còn lại đây! Hiện tại tôi đang ở trường quay G8 cùng với bình luận viên Giovanni Vargas. Anh hai! Anh có nghe thấy em nói không thì xoay người lại!"

"Hả? Là Jia Long?!" Kiku giật mình quay mặt lại.

"Anh hai! Bánh đã không ăn được vậy thì để em lấy pháo nổ nguyên cả cái bàn luôn nhé?"

"Mày điên à?!"

"Okê! Thế thì chuyển sang kế hoạch B: nhờ chị Ngọc Hoa!"

* * *

Cô con gái lớn của bố Wang Yao, Ngọc Hoa, không biết chạy từ đâu ra mà phi xe đạp vèo vèo rất máu lửa, từ vạch xuất phát mà chỉ cần đúng hai phút thôi là đến được chỗ của anh hai Kiku - mắt hướng về phía trước, tư thế sẵn sàng tấn công và trên tay cầm một mái chèo bằng gỗ, lách qua những cái xe đang chạy và cả những chiếc đang đứng dồn lại ở đầu chặng ba nữa.

"Này! Tránh ra đi! Hình như có ai đó đang đến kìa!"

Các vận động viên khác cùng kêu lên. Và Ngọc Hoa, xuất hiện với tư thế không thể nào hùng dũng hơn được nữa bằng cách lấy đà và phóng xe đạp vượt qua tất cả những chướng ngại vật ngăn cản mình để nhắm tới đích cuối cùng, nhảy phắt lên và vung mái chèo, thét lớn:

"_EXCALIBUR_!"

Và _Rầm_!... _ầm_! - Một tiếng đập đổ khủng khiếp vang lên khiến cho tất cả mọi người vừa nãy trố mắt ra nhìn Ngọc Hoa, bây giờ lại phải đồng loạt há hốc miệng ra vì kinh ngạc nữa. Chiếc bàn lớn có bày biện những chiếc đĩa scone chết chóc bị bay thẳng ra chỗ khác và đập vào bờ tường của sân vận động cái SẦM! - Choang, xoảng! Scone đen sì như than bị hất văng tứ tung ra và cái bàn thì bị gãy đôi, còn đĩa sứ để đựng bánh thì đừng hòng lành lặn cái nào.

Im lặng một lúc. Chỉ nghe thấy tiếng vi vu gió thoảng nhưng sắc lẹm và sặc mùi nguy hiểm bay qua...

Cho đến khi:

"Khoan đã! Cái gì vừa xảy ra vậy?! Thật... thật là một chiêu chém _Excalibur_ quá đẹp của chị Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa! Xin hãy cho vị anh thư nữ kiệt một tràng pháo tay vì cô ấy đã quyết liều mình xông ra để quyết định giùm các đấng anh tài khác, với một bài học đạo đức để đời là đừng vì danh lợi trước mắt, hãy giữ cái mạng trước đã và vì thế, đừng ăn cái món scone tử thần của Quý ông Arthur Sâu Róm~!"

Thế là bốn bề khán đài cùng gào rú lên và tung tẩy cờ hoa kim tuyến.

"Hoan hô! Ngọc Hoa giỏi quá! Homerun quá đẹp~!"

"Vì tình yêu dành cho con người, đừng ăn scone của thằng Sâu Róm! Yahh~!"

"Chiến thắng rồi chết vì ăn scone hay là sống và đập bay cái chiến thắng đó! Chúng tôi chọn mái chèo của chị Ngọc Hoa! YOLO~!"

Nói gì thì nói, vẫn có chút tội nghiệp cho Arthur.

"Arthur, em khóc đấy à?" Thầy Roderich ân cần hỏi.

"Không! Hức... hức! Thầy nghĩ em là ai chứ?! Em không bao giờ khóc cho những thứ vớ vẩn đó! Thằng nào có giỏi thì đến đây hạ gục em thử xem! Em sẽ giành chiến thắng! Muawhhaaaa~!" Arthur, hãy khóc đi, khóc đi, đừng ngại ngùng.

Bỗng một tiếng sượt qua:

"Ê! Sâu Róm, khoẻ chứ hả? Đừng học đòi ông Scott hút thuốc lá nữa, nhai kẹo sing gum Doublemint không đây cho cái," Nữ Kiệt Siêu Mẽo Amelia đến đây.

Ngừng một lát.

"Hả?! Amelia?!" Arthur giật nảy người, suýt trật tay lái. "Khoan đã, sao cô biết là tôi hút thuốc lá?!"

"Ái chà, chị Ngọc Hoa lên hình trông nóng bỏng quá! Lát nữa xin thằng Giovanni cái video clip rồi về ghép hình của Mỹ nhân Ngọc Hoa với Anh Hùng Alfred là ngon ăn rồi! Há há~!" Alfred vẫn tập trung vào hai chuyện chính: đua xe và gái.

"Mày lo mà cầm lái cho vững đi!" Amelia quát em, rồi lại quay sang Arthur. "Hờ hờ! Đương nhiên tôi phải biết cái vụ đó rồi! Bí mật gì về anh mà tôi chẳng khui ra cho bằng được!"

"Chết tiệt! Chúng mày tưởng đến đây được là ngon á?! Tao sẽ cho chúng mày biết tay!" Số của Arthur đúng là lúc nào cũng phải rồ ga mà không được nghỉ ngơi đi đến đích.

...

Nói chọn mái chèo cho oai vậy thôi. Nhưng còn cuộc đua và mấy cái bánh scone thì sao?

"Không có bánh thì làm sao được phép qua chặng ba?!" Kiku vẫn chẳng thấy cách giải quyết của Jia Long ổn chút nào cả.

"Ơ? Thế anh muốn chết à?" Mikkel thản nhiên quay sang hỏi.

"Nhưng ai chẳng muốn thắng?! Trời ơi!" Kiku cũng đã trả lời một câu rất hiển nhiên.

Ngọc Hoa gõ gõ vào vai anh:

"Gì vậy?" Kiku hỏi.

"Anh hai, anh đừng có lúc nào cũng bị stress thế được không? Nhìn xem đằng kia có cái gì kìa," Hoa chỉ tay sang bên trái.

Thử đoán xem có điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi Kiku ngoảnh mặt lại.

"Allo allo! Các bạn vẫn đang theo dõi cuộc Tổng Hội Thao-Bầu cử đấy chứ? Thế thì tốt. Tôi, Wang Jia Long, khách mời đặc biệt của trường quay G8 hiện đang có mặt ở bàn bình luận để làm quân sư hậu thuẫn cho các thí sinh đây!"

"Ồ, cũng chuyên nghiệp quá nhỉ!" Đến cả Giovanni cũng phải khen.

Jia Long tiếp tục, "Vì tôi đã sắp xếp cho chị Ngọc Hoa vừa lái xe đạp vừa vung chèo đập đổ bàn, các thí sinh sẽ không thể đi tiếp chặng nữa nếu không có bánh scone để ăn nữa. Thế nên, tôi cũng đã kéo thêm một số thí sinh khác ở đường đua trở về sân sau để yểm trợ cho những người còn lại! Chuẩn bị chưa?!... _Lên đi_!"

Cả sân vận động đang im ắng, thì bỗng, có tiếng gì đó nghe như tiếng chuông đang tiến đến gần.

"Oa! Không phải đó chứ...!" Một người suýt thốt lên.

"Nhưng... bây giờ có phải là..."

Giovanni lại tiếp tục cầm micrô bình luận rồi:

"Thưa quý vị và các bạn! Đã có một điều kì diệu đang xảy ra ở trên đường đua~! Có ba bộ đôi đang đạp xe phóng nhanh vun vút đến chỗ của các vận động viên: cặp đầu tiên có Gao Giáng Sinh Tino Vainamoinen đang ăn mặc như Ông già Noen cầm túi quà và được Gao Tuần Lộc Berwald Oxenstierna chở đi! Bộ đôi thứ hai là Im Young-Soo đang chở theo Li Mei-lin, còn cặp thứ ba là Emil Steilsson và Angelique Faure - tất cả đều mặc đồ Giáng Sinh thiếu vải mát mẻ và đang mang theo những gói quà rực rỡ sắc màu!... Các bạn có nghe thấy không ạ?! Đó là tiếng nhạc đêm Giáng Sinh đấy~ !"

"Em đã bảo rồi mà," Ngọc Hoa nhún vai.

"Có Giáng Sinh giờ này sao?! Nhưng mới là tháng ba mà!" Kiku vẫn chưa hết bất ngờ.

Nhưng Tino từ xa lại cầm loa lên, nói:

"Tất nhiên là lúc nào cũng phải có Giáng Sinh rồi! Giáng Sinh lan truyền thông điệp của hạnh phúc, không phân biệt ai và luôn đem lại những điều kì diệu cho trái tim bạn~! Vậy thì tại sao Giáng Sinh lại không được tổ chức quanh năm để trái tim bạn bao giờ cũng tràn ngập một niềm vui sống và thương yêu chứ?"

"Chúc mừng Giáng Sinh! Mọi người cùng có một cuộc Tổng Hội Thao-Bầu cử may mắn nhé!" Li Mei-lin, đang trong bộ trang phục Công Chúa Noen màu hồng, vừa vẫy tay vừa nói vang qua cái loa. "Đi nhanh lên đi Young-Soo! Người ta đang chờ kìa!" Cô bé giục anh.

"Thì anh vẫn đang cố đạp nhanh đây! Mà nhân tiện, Giáng Sinh là do anh đã tạo ra đấy nhé, daze~!" Young-Soo cũng mặc bộ đồ của Ông già Tuyết luôn.

"Chúng tôi mang bánh bích quy gừng đến cho mọi người ăn thay scone đây~! Hãy cùng thưởng thức hương vị của điều kì diệu nhé!" Giọng của Angelique như reo lên cùng với tiếng chuông Giáng Sinh. "Vui thật đấy nhỉ, Emil? Ngày nào mà cũng có Giáng Sinh thì đúng không còn gì bằng!... Hửm? Ủa? Mà sao mặt của cậu đỏ vậy?"

"Không... không có gì! Chẳng qua là vì tớ đạp xe nhiều quá nên... hai má mới trông như thế thôi!" Emil chối biến. Nhưng nguyên nhân thực sự thì là do cậu bé không dám nhìn vào bộ đồ Công chúa Tuyết màu trắng thiếu vải mà Angelique đang mặc; ngượng ngùng quá nên hai má mới đỏ bừng bừng vậy thôi.

"Ô! Tiếng nhạc bài Jingle Bells kìa!... Ừm, hy vọng bánh sẽ ngon," Dù gì thì Nikolai vẫn còn muốn nhặt mấy miếng bánh scone đen sì sì còn sót lại ở dưới sàn để sau này còn ép anh Ivan ăn.

"_Oh Jingle Bells jingle bells jingle all the way_~ !" Mikkel hát. "Các chú già Nôen đến cứu anh rồi~!"

"Hy vọng chúng nó sẽ dành cho một thằng ngốc như anh mấy cái bánh mốc!" Lukas thở hắt.

Thế là bánh gừng đã được thay thế cho bánh scone để các vận động viên ăn và chạy xe thi đấu tiếp.

* * *

Ở phía trước đường đua.

"Hôm nay tôi phải đánh thắng cô! Đồ con gái phiền phức!" Đội của anh Arthur có vẻ gặp bất lợi khi thầy Roderich, khác với Amelia, không biết đánh nhau.

"Há há~! Đừng lo, tôi sẽ không đánh thầy Roderich đâu! Nhưng để xem anh vừa đạp vừa phòng thủ thế nào!" Amelia dùng cái gậy chọc chọc vào hông Arthur.

"Sao cô dám?! Được lắm...!"

Và Arthur liền lái xe quật ra xa xe của Alfred.

"Tính trốn à? Không dễ đâu ông già!" Alfred cười khẩy và cũng quay xe xáp lại gần Arthur. "Vị trí số một phải là của Anh Hùng Alfred và Nữ Kiệt Amelia!"

Đang trong thời điểm nguy cấp, đã thế đằng sau lại là hai anh già Allistor và Seamus cứ cầm cái loa kích đểu Arthur nữa mới khùng chứ!

"Các em cổ động viên xinh xắn ngực nở mông cong trước tuổi của anh Seamus đâu? Một, hai, ba! Nói "Bé Arthur có một cái hình xăm ở mông xem nào"~!" Seamus, cái giọng đểu cáng của anh đúng là quá khác so với gương mặt thiên thần của anh.

"Quý Ngài Arthur đã đòi một hình xăm nóng bỏng ở mông! Áhaha~! Là lá la~!" Các bé hoạt náo viên có vẻ rất nghe lời anh Seamus, vừa hò reo vừa đập mông rất gợi tình.

Chỉ riêng Allistor thì cười khẩy, "Uây, Seamus! Có ai biết là mày từng là Phó Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh quản trị vụ cổ động viên này không?"

"Sao lại không biết! Mặt em thậm chí còn được ghi vào trong lịch sử hoạt náo viên của W Academy nữa kìa. Có thế thì các em kia mới nghe hiệu lệnh của em chứ," Hoá ra Seamus đã có nghề từ trước rồi.

Kiku xông đến vào đúng lúc đó, đạp xe cực kì hăng máu như hung thần đường phố - anh hét lên một tràng dài: "AAAHHHH! Tinh thần Samurai Nhật Bản tiến lên! AARRRHHHH!" trước khi vượt mặt Allistor và Seamus Kirkland một cái vèo! Khiến cho Allistor và Seamus đều mở tròn mắt và ngẩn người ra trước tốc độ chóng mặt của chàng trai người Nhật.

Bây giờ thì có ai dám chê Kiku là ông già tám mươi chân ngắn nữa không.

...

Trở về với cuộc chiến ở hàng đầu:

"Anh tiêu rồi, Arthur! Xăm hình đau lắm đấy, xăm lại còn đau hơn!" Amelia thè lưỡi trêu.

"Ê! Chơi cụng xe không hả?!" Arthur hết chịu nổi rồi.

"Chơi luôn! Anh hùng thì sợ gì?! Tôi đã được bố dạy trò này để chống xã hội đen ngoài đường rồi!" Alfred chấp luôn.

"Cái gì? Em tính chơi cụng xe á? Nhưng làm thế thầy đau đầu lắm!" Thầy Roderich cũng hết chịu nổi rồi.

Kiku đến! Hãy gióng nhạc lên: Tèn tén ten~!

"Tinh thần Nhật Bản tiến lên!" Sở dĩ Kiku đạp hăng được như vậy là vì anh ấy đã ngồi ở sau yên xe suốt hai chặng rồi. Đến chặng cuối mới tung hết ra sức mạnh, đã thế lại còn được nạp năng lượng bánh Giáng Sinh mà còn chẳng phải chở thêm ai.

Mọi người giật mình, trố mắt ra nhìn Kiku. Nhưng rồi cũng phải tiến lên và đua tới cùng thôi!

"Nhanh nữa lên Alfred!" Amelia nhỏm dậy, chỉ đường thẳng tiến.

"Đã sắp đến đích rồi! Đua công bằng chút coi bố già! Anh Hùng Xa Lộ Alfred sẽ đánh bại hết tất cả các người! ARRGHHH!" Cố lên Alfred.

"Trời ơi... Tôi... tôi bị say nặng rồi," Thầy Roderich chỉ giỏi nói thế thôi.

"Thầy buồn nôn hả? Đợi chúng ta vô địch đi rồi thầy xuống đó mà nôn!" Arthur thần tốc.

"Đội của cô Elizaveta sẽ chiến thắng! ARRGHHH!" Kiku chân ngắn mà cũng đạp nhanh như điện xẹt.

"Anh vợ! Nếu Anh Hùng đây thắng chuyến này thì anh vợ nhớ gửi gắm Ngọc Hoa cho Anh Hùng nhá!" Alfred hét lên.

"Tao cho mày một vả bây giờ thằng mất dạy kia!" Kiku đang có máu chiến đấu đây.

"Được lắm thằng này! Tao tưởng mày dại gái nhưng lấy gái làm động lực tiến lên thì tao cũng sẵn sàng luôn! Penalty tới đích đi! Arthur! Ông chết đi, già khú mà còn ham đú với lũ trẻ!" Amelia quát Arthur.

"Á à! Tôi nói cho cô biết: Gừng càng già thì càng cay nhá!" Arthur Lão Hoàng Đế vẫn còn gân cổ lên mà cãi được, tức là còn khoẻ chán.

Giovanni ở bàn bình luận đâu rồi:

"Gần tới đích rồi! Ba đội cố gắng lên! Trời ơi... mọi người có thấy họ đang phóng xe nước đại để tới đích kìa! Gióng nhạc và cờ hoa kim tuyến lên đi! Họ sắp tới nơi rồi... ĐẾN ĐÍCH RỒI!... Vậy thì rốt cuộc ai là người chiến thắng?! Chúng tôi đang tra kết quả!"

"Hoan hô! _Bravo_! Toàn là các anh hào cả! Aaaa~!" Cả khán đài hò hét vang ngập trời.

Đến đích rồi. Bây giờ thì xụi lơ được rồi đấy.

"Trời ơi... nước... cáng thương... tôi cần... Ối giời ơi!" Thầy Roderich chóng mặt quá mà xuống xe, ngã quay đơ ra rồi. Đội y tế đang phải chạy đỡ thầy ấy lên cáng.

"Vậy thì rốt cuộc thằng nào thắng?!" Arthur chỉ cần biết có thế thôi.

"Hộc... hộc! Trời ơi chân tôi... lưng tôi... tôi bị đau khớp rồi," Kiku, anh mới mười tám thôi, chưa đến tuổi phải đi trị bệnh ở suối nước nóng lộ thiên đâu.

Chỉ riêng Alfred và Amelia vẫn còn tỉnh bơ, ngồi yên trên xe chờ đợi.

* * *

Kết quả cuối cùng đây:

"Allo allo, Giovanni ở bàn bình luận đây! Tôi xin được phép thông báo: bộ đôi Alfred Anh Hùng Tự Phong và Amelia Nữ Kiệt Siêu Mẽo đã thắng cuộc thi này! - vượt trước Arthur Lão Tướng và thầy Roderich Say Xe Đạp nửa giây và cán đích trước Kiku Ông Già Chân Ngắn chưa đầy một giây! Tôi tuyên bố: Đội của Bố Già Gilbert Beilschmidt thắng cuộc! Xin chúc mừng~!"

Thế là có người vui rồi nhé.

"_Oh yesss_! Chúng ta thắng rồi chị hai! Chị giỏi lắm!" Alfred gào lên và ôm lấy Amelia.

"Hê... Thật không đấy?" Amelia vẫn chưa thể tin được. "Kết quả sít sao đến thế kia mà... Ahh~ Vậy là chúng mình thắng rồi! Mày đua hay lắm Alfred! Vậy mới đúng là em tao chứ!"

"Tức chết đi được!" Vậy là Arthur đã già lão thật rồi, phải lên chức Thái Thượng Hoàng và nhường ngôi Vua cho bọn trẻ thôi.

Nhưng ngay lúc đó, không hiểu sao bỗng có mấy chiếc xe đạp, mà một trong số đó do Allistor cầm lái đang chở theo Seamus, bỗng dưng phóng từ đằng sau vượt lên trời.

"Ê~! Em giai Arthur ới ời~!" Allistor từ xa hét gọi.

"Hả?! Cái gì...?" Và _Rầm_! "Hự!" Arthur chỉ kịp kêu lên một tiếng như thế, trước khi ngã sấp xuống vì bị hai thằng anh khốn nạn đâm sầm vào.

Cùng lúc đó, Nikolai Arlovsky và đội Nordic Powers Ranger cũng xuất hiện, chạy theo sau là bộ đôi anh em Im Young-Soo và Li Mei-lin.

"Đua xong rồi! Đi tìm anh Ivan thôi!" Nikolai bỏ xe lại đó luôn.

"Hế lô! Mọi người vẫn khoẻ chứ? Tổng Tư lệnh Johansen ăn bánh bích quy Giáng Sinh xong lại còn được kèm khuyến mại thêm một cái kính râm nữa nè," Mikkel phanh xe cái "_Két_!" lại và chào các khán giả xem ti vi, với một chiếc kính đen sáng loé phản chiếu ánh mặt trời.

"Ủa? Sao anh lại có thể vừa đeo kính đen vừa đua xe chứ?" Emil cảm thấy khó hiểu.

"Bởi vì thằng ngu khi đua xe thì cần gì nhìn đường," Lukas trả lời câu hỏi như thể đó là một điều hết sức hiển nhiên.

"Em thì mua bánh ăn nhiều quá, sợ lại tăng cân, phải tập bóng rổ và chạy thể dục để giảm mỡ bụng..." Tino thở dài.

"Không sao! Vợ anh có béo đến mấy thì trong mắt anh, em vẫn là người đẹp nhất!" Berwald rất thương vợ.

"Anh im đi! Tôi là vợ anh hồi nào!" Tino vẫn cứ chối.

"Mọi người cùng về đích vui quá ha! Angelique, cậu mặc bộ màu trắng đó trông xinh lắm đấy," Mei-lin nói.

"Cảm ơn cậu, nhưng... mình thấy hình như váy hơi ngắn quá," Angelique đáp.

"Xời ơi! Váy ngắn thì có sao đâu, daze~! Miễn sao em mặc đẹp để cho Emil thích là được rồi, Angelique! Mà nhân tiện, chính anh là người đã sáng tạo ra mấy cái váy ngắn đó đấy nhé, daze~!" Young-Soo vô tư nói oang oang.

"Hả? Cái gì... ?!" Emil bèn giật mình, đỏ lừ mặt khi nghe thấy câu đó. Còn Mei-lin ngồi ở đằng sau thì gõ cho anh mình một phát, "Đồ vô duyên! Anh hết thứ để nói rồi à?"

Honda Kiku đã thua rồi.

"Hừm... được lắm! Thôi, dù sao thì hai cậu cũng xứng đáng với chiến thắng đó," Kiku rất có tinh thần thượng võ.

"Hở? Anh bảo chúng tôi đấy hả? Ừm... cảm ơn nha," Amelia vẫn chưa quen được Kiku khen như vậy.

"Thế có nghĩa là anh vợ sẽ xem xét tuyển em làm em rể hả?" Alfred nhanh nhảu chớp cơ hội ngay.

Kiku nhìn Alfred một lúc, im lặng. Cùng lúc đó, Ngọc Hoa đang ngồi cùng với Jia Long ở bàn bình luận cũng phải bất giác ngẩng mặt lên:

"Ủa? Có chuyện gì vậy chị?" Jia Long hỏi.

"Không... Chỉ là tự dưng chị có linh tính thằng nào sắp bị đập," Hoa chớp chớp mắt.

Và Alfred đã bị Kiku đập cho một phát thật. Một cú đáng đời đến mức cả Amelia là chị gái cậu mà cũng chẳng muốn thương xót gì.


	33. Chapter 12 (part 6)

12\. Đại chiến ở W Academy (phần 6).

Tin chiến thắng lan đến cả phòng y tế, nơi mà cả ba ứng cử viên cho chức Hiệu trưởng đều đang phải nằm nghỉ dưỡng bệnh trên giường.

"A đấy! Thấy chưa! Đội của Bố Già thắng rồi nhé!" Thầy Gilbert sung sướng quá nhảy cẫng lên, quên cả việc là mình đang bị ngộ độc.

"Im đi Gilbert! Roderich đang mệt, cần phải nằm nghỉ!"

Cô Elizaveta nói thế thôi, chứ trong lòng thực ra cũng hậm hực lắm. Đội của cô đã thua mà, ngay cả khi Kiku có cố gắng mấy đi nữa thì cậu ấy cũng đã thua rồi. Nhưng là thua trong danh dự.

"Cô khó tính quá đấy! Thằng cha Roderich đang phải điều trị bên phòng đau đầu chóng mặt hay là cái chứng ẻo lả khỉ gió của hắn mà!" Bỗng dưng Gilbert lại tỏ ra khó chịu.

"Anh ấy không quen được chở đi bằng xe đạp, đã thế thằng Arthur còn chở anh ấy nhanh quá nên anh ấy bị say thôi!" Elizaveta cãi lại. "Sao anh vô tâm thế nhỉ? Dù sao thì Roderich cũng là em họ của anh mà!"

"Thì tôi có bảo là không lo cho nó đâu cơ chứ," Gilbert thở hắt. "Hứ, cái thằng đó bị ốm thì cô lo lắng săn sóc lắm đấy! Còn tôi thì cô chửi là chửi đồ ngốc nên mới tộng cái scone của nợ của thằng Arthur vào mồm!"

À, hoá ra là thầy Gilbert đang ghen.

Cô Elizaveta đã biết thầy ấy có tình cảm với mình từ đời thuở nào rồi. Nhưng với cái kiểu ăn nói của thầy ấy thì ai mà thương nổi chứ!

"Ông ơi, già đầu rồi mà còn khóc đấy à?" Cô Elizaveta ngó sang cái mặt thảm hại của thầy Gilbert.

"Im đi! Tôi có khóc đâu! Tại cái bánh scone của thằng Arthur ngon quá thôi! Ui da... đau bụng quá," Mặt Gilbert tái xanh lại. "Mà cô thì quan tâm làm gì chứ?! Có khi tôi chết rồi cô cũng chẳng màng đâu! Hức..."

"Đừng có bi quan như thế chứ," Elizaveta đảo mắt, lẩm bẩm. "Thực ra anh chết thì tôi cũng buồn."

"Ngài đây không khóc! Đã là Bố Già Gilbert thì nhất định không khóc, không khóc, không khóc!" Thầy Gilbert đúng là quá ngốc.

Đúng lúc đó, một nữ y tá đi tới phòng bệnh, "Thầy Gilbert, cô Elizaveta! Chúng tôi sẽ phải đưa hai người đến phòng để kiểm tra lại sức khoẻ thôi!... Vâng, để chúng tôi lấy giường đẩy đưa thầy và cô đi!"

Nhắc mới nhớ, thầy Roderich ở phòng bên cạnh, dù có đau đầu chóng mặt đến đâu thì thầy cũng đã nghe thấy hết rồi.

* * *

"Có lẽ cũng đã đến lúc tôi phải bỏ cuộc rồi," Thầy Roderich cười khẩy, nhỏm dậy khỏi giường và nói bâng quơ với cô y tá đang chăm sóc thầy.

"Dạ? Ý thầy đang nói là... Hội Thao này ư?" Cô y tá không hiểu.

Nhưng Roderich chỉ khẽ lắc đầu:

"Không, không có gì đâu... À mà, mấy cái sôcôla sữa này là gửi cho tôi hả?" Thầy giở ra một gói quà chỉ có ghi tên thầy chứ không viết tên người gửi. "Là của ai vậy?"

"Dạ, tôi cũng không biết ạ. Lúc tôi vào đây thì đã thấy nó ở trên bàn rồi," Cô y tá đáp. "Thầy có cần tôi lấy mẫu kiểm tra gói sôcôla đó không?"

Im lặng một lúc. Rồi thầy chỉ chớp chớp mắt, lẩm bẩm, "Chẳng lẽ là của..."

Và ở đâu đó ngoài sân vận động, có một nam sinh tóc vàng, đội mũ bêrê trắng và đeo súng trường sau lưng, bỗng hắt hơi một tiếng.

* * *

"Hơ? Anh hai? Anh có bị cảm không ạ?" Lili ân cần hỏi.

"Không, anh không sao cả! Em cứ yên tâm đi," Vash xoa mũi.

Cũng cùng lúc đó và ở dưới sân vận động, bên cạnh bàn bình luận của Giovanni.

"Các bạn sẽ bầu cho ai thắng nào? Là thầy Gilbert, thầy Roderich hay cô Elizaveta? Thông báo cho tất cả biết trước là thầy Gilbert và thầy Roderich đang thắng hai trận đấu đấy nhé! Nhớ suy nghĩ cho thật kĩ rồi mới đặt cược đấy!" Monique Bonnefoy đang rất hăng hái hét qua một chiếc loa.

Thế là những người xung quanh liền nhao nhao lên:

"Tôi bầu cho thầy Gilbert! Thầy ấy nhất định sẽ thắng trận sau rồi!"

"Không! Cô Elizaveta sẽ thắng...!"

"Nhưng nếu cô Hedervary thắng thì cả ba sẽ hoà mất! Tôi chọn thầy Roderich! Thầy ấy nhất định sẽ thắng trong phần thi tín nhiệm!"

Đám đông hình như ồn ào quá mức cho phép rồi. Giovanni đành phải đứng ra can thiệp vậy.

"Monique! Em đang làm gì vậy? Sao lại mở một cái sòng cá độ giữa trường như thế này chứ?" Giovanni kéo tay Monique lại.

"Ủa? Cá độ hồi nào?" Monique tỏ ra ngơ ngác. "Em chỉ đang làm một bảng dự đoán trước kết quả của cuộc thi thôi mà! Có đặt cược tiền bạc nào đâu?" Rồi cô bé lại tiếp tục hét qua loa, "Này! Người chiến thắng sẽ được phần quà đặc biệt đấy nhé!"

Thế mà bảo là không cá độ cơ đấy.

"Tiểu thư Monique! Nhất định chúng tôi sẽ giành chiến thắng cho cô xem!" Bọn con trai trong đám đông đó cùng gào lên.

"Công Tử Giovanni! Nhất định chúng em sẽ giành được phần quà đặc biệt từ Công tử! Vừa nãy công tử bình luận hay quá à!" Các cô gái cũng có vẻ rất nhiệt tình.

Hình như có chuyện gì đó hơi là lạ.

"Monique, thực ra là em đang làm cái gì vậy?" Giovanni hỏi. "Phần thưởng đặc biệt nào?"

"Ờ, thì em đã bảo các tiểu thư vừa nãy là cô nào đoán trúng kết quả của trận đấu sớm nhất qua điện thoại thì sẽ được một nụ hôn say đắm của anh, hạng nhì thì sẽ được anh ôm và hôn lên má, còn hạng ba thì được bắt tay," Monique đáp.

"Cái gì?! Còn em... em thì sao?"

"Thì cũng tương tự vậy thôi," Monique nhún vai.

_Ầm_! - Giovanni cứng đờ người. Monique yêu quý của cậu vừa làm cái gì cơ?

"Khoan đã! Dừng ngay lại cái cuộc dự đoán chết tiệt này! Monique! Sao em lại nỡ ra một cái phần thưởng đau lòng như thế chứ? Không thằng nào được đụng tới Monique của anh cả! Whoa oa oa ~!" Giovanni phát khóc lên rồi. Cậu cứ tưởng là sẽ có thằng nào hôn môi Monique _của cậu_ cơ!

"Hạng nhất thì sẽ được em hôn lên má, tặng chữ kí và một dải ruy băng, hạng nhì thì sẽ được em bắt tay và tặng một lá bài tú lơ khơ có chữ kí của em, còn hạng ba thì chỉ được em tặng chữ kí thôi," Monique vẫn chưa nói hết mà.

* * *

Ngài Ivan Braginsky và Ngài Wang Yao thì đang ngồi xơi nước ở bàn bình luận:

"Trời ơi, rốt cuộc thì Mia với Al cũng vác nổi thằng Kolya ra ngoài rồi...! Chạy xe nhọc muốn chết!" Ông Ivan thực sự đã mệt bở hơi tai rồi.

"Sao mà người phương Tây cứ thích uống cà phê với cappuchino đá thế nhỉ, aru? Lúc nghỉ mệt thì em chỉ muốn uống trà thôi, aru!" Ông Yao thì thong thả hơn nhiều, vì được ngồi sau mà không cần phải đạp xe.

Rồi tự dưng xuất hiện đâu ra một người đàn ông châu Á đeo kính:

"Hà hà! Bao nhiêu năm trở lại, Học viện W vẫn như xưa nhỉ. Ôi, nhớ quá đi!"

"Hả...? Ai mà nghe như tiếng... Ủa?! Zheng?! Em làm gì ở đây, aru?!" Yao bật dậy.

"Em vừa mới đến thôi! Dù sao em cũng là cựu học sinh của trường mà, nhiều năm rồi cũng phải quay lại để ôn kỉ niệm cũ chứ... Chà, hình như em đã bỏ lỡ nhiều cuộc vui quá nhỉ?" Chú Zheng phe phẩy quạt. "Xem kìa, ở đây còn có một cái bảng cá độ mini nữa đấy! Dễ thương quá nhỉ. Của cô bé tóc vàng kia à?"

"Hình như cậu ấy có vẻ quan tâm nhiều đến sòng bạc và cá độ nhỉ?" Ông Ivan mỉm cười, nhìn chú Zheng.

* * *

Một cuộc Tổng Hội Thao-Bầu cử lành mạnh thế này thì tại sao lại có bảng cá độ xem ai sẽ là người thắng cuộc ở đây chứ?

"Không được đâu, Monique! Chị Louise đã dặn là em không được dính vào bài bạc gì rồi mà!" Giovanni vẫn cố can ngăn.

"Ơ? Nhưng đây có phải là bài bạc gì đâu? Đây chỉ là một cuộc dự đoán bình thường thôi mà," Monique nói. "Hơn nữa, chị Louise đang phải nằm ở trong phòng y tế. Anh Giovanni nhớ giữ bí mật hộ em là chị ấy chắc chắn sẽ không biết đâu!"

"Trời! Bảo anh giữ bí mật giùm em... Sao anh làm được chứ?! Monique, em làm ơn đi!" Giovanni phát khổ rồi.

Chợt chú Wang Zheng đi ngang qua:

"Ái chà, trò này có vẻ vui quá nhỉ! Đặt cược xem ai là người chiến thắng hả? Cho chú tham gia được không?"

"Hả?! Chú là ai? Không được! Trò này không thể để cho người lớn chơi!" Giovanni định ngăn chú Zheng.

"Không, được đấy ạ! Chú cứ chơi đi! Cứ bấm theo số điện thoại này rồi gửi câu trả lời của chú là được!" Monique thì lại rất khuyến khích.

"Này! Em dọn dẹp ngay ba cái mớ này lại đi, chị Louise về rồi kìa!" Giovanni cảnh báo.

Chú Zheng vẫn đang mải mê ngắm nghía cái bảng cá độ có ba màu biểu trưng cho ba ứng cử viên của chức Hiệu trưởng nhà trường: màu xanh dương là của thầy Gilbert, màu xanh lá cây là của cô Elizaveta và màu tím là của thầy Roderich. Theo như kết quả Monique nhận được cho đến thời điểm hiện tại thì có vẻ cô Elizaveta đang có số phiếu bình chọn ít nhất, còn hai thầy kia thì số lượng phiếu lại khá sít sao nhau.

Ngay lúc đó, Louise Bonnefoy bước tới:

"Monique! Chị đã bảo là đừng có mở sòng bài sòng bạc gì ở đây mà!" Cô chị Louise nhắc nhở.

"Ủa? Chị Monique! Chị ngồi dậy được rồi à? Cái vụ ngộ độc thực phẩm đó kinh hoàng quá!" Monique tỏ ra thông cảm.

"Đừng có mà đánh trống lảng! Chị... Hừ, thì phải công nhận cái tài nấu ăn của thằng Arthur thôi chứ sao," Mặt Louise vẫn còn đang tái mét lại kia kìa. "Có lẽ phải hoãn cuộc thi thứ ba lại đến sáng mai thôi. Bây giờ tao vẫn còn đang chóng mặt đây này... Mà còn em nữa! Giovanni! Chị đã bảo mày trông chừng Monique mà mày làm ăn như thế hả?"

"Ớ? Nhưng em đã cố hết sức rồi!" Giovanni có tội tình gì đâu.

"Đúng đấy, chị Louise à! Chuyện này chỉ là do lỗi của em thôi," Monique cũng nói.

Thế thì Louise còn biết phải bảo ban làm sao chứ!

"Thôi! Dẹp ba cái thứ tội nợ này đi cho rảnh mắt chị đi! Hừ... đã đau bụng thì chớ, ra viện lại còn phải gặp chúng mày!" Louise thở hắt.

"Rồi, em dọn liền. Chú gì đó ơi, chú chọn nhanh nhanh lên rồi bấm theo số điện thoại..." Monique vẫn còn tiếc.

"Ờ ờ, được rồi, số một chín không... bao nhiêu cơ?" Zheng rút iPhone ra.

"Monique!... Hơ... khoan đã!"

Louise định ngăn Monique, nhưng rồi khi nhìn thấy chú Zheng, cô nàng bỗng sựng lại.

Chỉ riêng chú Zheng thì ngẩng mặt lên, và chỉ nhếch mép mỉm cười nhè nhẹ.

"Chào tiểu thư Louise," Chú Zheng lịch sự nói.

"Ồ, vậy ra... người đó đúng là anh rồi."

Bây giờ Tiểu thư Louise mới nhận ra, người trong đêm dạ hội Valentine đó... chính là chú Zheng.


	34. Chapter 12 (part 7)

12\. Đại chiến ở W Academy (phần 7).

"Allo allo, các bạn vẫn còn đang theo dõi trận quyết đấu cuối cùng giữa các ứng cử viên cho chức Hiệu trưởng W Academy tại trường quay G8, hiện đã dời từ sân vận động sang Quảng trường Thế giới đấy chứ? Tôi, bình luận viên Giovanni Vargas, vẫn đang đồng hành cùng các bạn đây!... Quả thật, trước khi nghe tin Grandpa Julius và Grandma Sigmund sẽ nghỉ hưu, tôi cũng không nghĩ mình sẽ còn là học sinh ở đây khi hai thầy rời trường đâu! Nhưng chuyện đã xảy ra rồi, nhắc lại làm gì, phải không?

Nhưng, chúng ta cũng không thể cứ bị vướng bận và nhớ nhung quá khứ mà khước từ tương lai được! Lịch sử của W Academy cần phải được giở sang một trang mới, một tân thời đại cần một người lãnh đạo sáng suốt dẫn dắt - và đó sẽ là ai? Người nào sẽ được tin tưởng để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ quan trọng này?... Thưa các bạn, Giovanni Vargas vẫn đang ở trường quay G8, theo dõi và bình luận phần thi cuối cùng giữa các ứng cử viên: thầy Roderich Edelstein, thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt và cô Hedervary Erzsebet! Xin các bạn hãy vỗ tay thật nhiệt liệt để bắt đầu cuộc bỏ phiếu tín nhiệm cuối cùng này!"

_Bravo_! Phát biểu tuyệt lắm! W Academy tiến lên! - Tất cả các học sinh đứng ở Quảng trường Thế giới cùng hò reo, vỗ tay và vẫy cờ của Liên Hợp Quốc cùng với lá cờ biểu tượng của Học viện Quốc tế W.

**Phần thi thứ ba: kiểm tra mức độ tín nhiệm của các giáo viên.**

"Chúng ta sẽ không chậm trễ nữa! Bây giờ, xin mời ứng cử viên đầu tiên, thầy Roderich Edelstein, đứng ra để phát biểu trước toàn trường!"

Đội quân gồm những người ủng hộ cho thầy Roderich, gồm có Arthur Kirkland, Ludwig Beilschmidt và các công tử, tiểu thư trẻ tuổi ăn vận chỉnh tề, tác phong lịch lãm và tin tưởng là W Academy này cần phải được dẫn dắt bởi một quý ông trọng vọng, biết sắp xếp và điều hành công việc theo một khuôn khổ và chuẩn mực hoàn hảo đến mức không thể chê vào đâu được - đều đang đứng ở phía bên phải của Quảng trường Thế giới. Thầy Roderich Edelstein đứng trên bục, cung cách thanh nhã và gọn ghẽ đến mức thậm chí còn không cần đằng hằng một tiếng thừa hơi nào trước khi nói, đã lên tiếng phát biểu:

"Thưa các học sinh, giáo viên và các cựu học sinh của W Academy! Tôi, Roderich Edelstein, sẽ rất vinh dự nếu được mọi người bỏ phiếu ủng hộ cho. Tôi xin hứa với mọi người, nếu được bầu làm Hiệu trưởng của W Academy, thì tôi sẽ tiếp tục gìn giữ truyền thống của Học viện danh giá này, bảo vệ ngôi trường của chúng ta khỏi những ảnh hưởng xấu từ các tác nhân cả bên ngoài lẫn bên trong và giúp tất cả cùng vững bước tiến đến tương lai dựa trên những giá trị văn hoá, đạo đức và trí tuệ vàng son đã, đang và sẽ vẫn kiến thiết và củng cố chắc chắn vị thế của chúng ta trước thế giới này!"

Những tràng pháo tay rộ lên, cũng đứng đắn và nghiêm nghị y như bài phát biểu hùng hồn của thầy Roderich. Những người theo phe của thầy, hoặc đến giờ mới được thầy thuyết phục thì cho rằng ý tưởng về một Học viện quý tộc được phát triển truyền thống đa văn hoá giàu có của mình, theo một cách bài bản và vững chắc, là con đường ưu tú nhất mà Học viện W cần đi theo. Nhưng cũng có một số ý kiến cho rằng cách nhìn nhận của thầy Roderich đã quá tiêu cực: thầy lí tưởng W Academy như một thế giới hoàn hảo và trong sạch và vì thế, nó cần nên tránh xa khỏi những tác động bị cho là tiêu cực từ bên ngoài và như thế, thì chẳng khác nào bạn được khuyên là hãy bao bọc một đứa trẻ trong nhà, với những cuốn sách về thiên nhiên và văn chương lành mạnh và kéo nó ra khỏi những va đập ở ngoài thực tế.

"Thầy Edelstein đúng là chỉ mỗi cái tài nói là giỏi thôi," Arthur vừa vỗ tay vừa kích đểu.

"Hơn nữa, nói cho oai thế thôi. Chứ thầy Roderich thì ẻo lả chết đi được, tự bảo vệ mình còn không nổi chứ đừng nói là đứng ra để bảo vệ cái trường này," Ludwig cũng biết chứ sao không.

Và thầy Roderich đã kết thúc bài phát biểu của mình và cúi đầu chào toàn trường.

"Xin chúc mừng thầy Roderich Edelstein đã hoàn thành xong phần thi của mình! Và, bây giờ là đến ứng cử viên thứ hai sẽ lên bục phát biểu: thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

...

Giây phút toả sáng của thầy Gilbert đến rồi. Hãy thử tưởng tượng ra cái cảnh người thầy giáo siêng năng, chăm chỉ hoàn thành công việc nhưng cũng đồng thời là một kẻ nổi loạn mười năm trước còn đi đua xe Lamborghini, có cái tôi to bằng cái mâm và được tặng biệt danh "Gilbert The Godfather", sẽ làm ăn kiểu gì trên cái nơi vốn dành cho những nhân vật hói đầu hoặc tóc vuốt gel bảnh bao, bóng bẩy với những bộ vét tông và cà vạt nghiêm chỉnh đến mức thậm chí có gió quật qua mà cái cà vạt nó cũng không bay phơi phới - mà vẫn sẽ đứng thẳng và dửng dưng trước phong ba y như chủ nhân của nó.

Thì cứ thử xem, cái cà vạt "cuốn theo chiều gió" của thầy Gilbert sẽ trông oai đến mức nào khi ở trên bục phát biểu.

Một tiếng dậm chân y như sĩ quan Phổ, rất quân đội và hứa hẹn sẽ tạo ra một loạt những đợt diễu binh đầy bất ngờ, và...

"_Guten Morgen* _(Chào buổi sáng)! Cả cái Học viện W này đã sẵn sàng quẩy cùng thầy chưa~?! Yà Hố~!"

Bùng chíu~! Không có pháo hoa được bắn lên vào buổi sáng đâu, thưa các công tử và quý nương, mà chỉ có những tràng pháo bông giấy bỗng dưng nổ bung lên để làm nền cho sự bá đạo của thầy Gilbert thôi! Tất cả mọi người cùng sững lại và trố mắt ra nhìn lên phía bục phát biểu. Thầy Beilschmidt vẫn tạo dáng rất _awesome_* ("bốc lửa"), một tay chống nạnh còn tay kia thì chĩa lên trời cứ như thể là mới sáng sớm đã có muôn vàn ánh sao sáng. Một tiếng nhạc sôi động với những nhịp điệu giật tóc móc mắt vang lên từ đằng sau! - Thật đúng là không còn gì để nói với Bố Già nữa rồi.

"Áaaa! Thầy Gilbert "hot" chưa kìa! Thầy ấy còn cởi áo nữa chứ! Áo da báo đúng là mới hợp với thầy chứ mặc áo vét tông làm gì cho nó bó người ra!"

"Thầy Gil ơi chúng em ủng hộ thầy! Thầy cởi đồ tiếp đi thầy!" Mọi người sẵn sàng mở máy iPhone ra để mà chụp hình cận cảnh thầy Gilbert đang cực phê vào buổi sáng để lên facebook câu like.

Rồi thầy Gilbert giật lấy cái micrô trên bàn phát biểu:

"Toàn thể W Academy có nghe Bố Già nói rõ không?! Thời đại mới đã đến rồi, sức sống trẻ cần phải được dội lên cùng với sự phát triển mạnh mẽ của Học viện này! Ngôi trường này không những cần một người có thể đứng ra cáng đáng cả một hệ thống giáo dục bài bản và rõ ràng mạch lạc từ đầu đến cuối như một cái máy đâu - bởi vì cái đó thì Bố Già đã quá rành rồi! - mà nó còn cần một sức sống thổi bừng bừng lên để tiến lên cùng với tân kỉ nguyên của Thế giới nữa! Câu chốt lại: hãy bầu cho thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt - Bố Già của tất cả mọi người! Bởi vì Bố Già rất awesome và sẽ làm cho cả cái trường này awesome... giống Bố!"

"Yeah~! Tiến lên đi thầy Gil!" Các đệ tử của thầy ở phía dưới hưởng ứng theo rầm rầm.

Tràng nhạc xập xình như đấm vào tai người khác lại được mở to hơn nữa để thổi lửa cho cái nền awesome của Bố Già Gilbert. Kết thúc phần phát biểu của thầy Beilschmidt, những người ở phe của thầy Edelstein chỉ biết há hốc mồm.

"Những người nào ủng hộ Bố Gil thì nhớ kí tên ở chỗ của Anh Hùng nhé! Há há!" Alfred có vẻ rất sung sướng khi thấy đội của mình vừa áp đảo đội của thầy Roderich với một phong cách quá xì tin và dữ dội.

"Tổng Tư lệnh Mikkel kết gu ăn mặc của mày đấy, Al! Mày chọn áo màu da hổ cho Bố đúng là bốc hơn cả lửa khi đứng ở trên bục!" Mikkel cũng cười ha hả, đập vai Alfred.

"Giời ạ! Cùng dân hổ báo với nhau mà lại! Ê! ghi cả tên lẫn facebook rồi đăng ảnh của thầy Gil lên để cho toàn thế giới cùng biết!" Alfred chủ trì ba cái vụ này quen rồi.

Thế này thì còn ra thể thống gì nữa.

"Louise, ai cho cô bắn pháo giấy ở trên bục hả?!" Arthur gằn giọng hỏi.

"Uầy, cái đó là do đám đàn em hưởng ứng chứ có phải tôi đâu," Louise dửng dưng. "Nhân tiện, tôi chưa vả vào cái mặt anh là may lắm rồi đấy! Dám cho tôi ăn ba cái thứ than đen của nợ làm bằng bột mì trộn với hợp chất carbon đó hả?"

Và thầy Gilbert đã kết thúc màn phát biểu của mình bằng một cú tạo dáng như siêu nhân Gaoranger rồi mới bước vào trong như siêu mẫu. Khiến cho thằng em Ludwig của mình ở dưới cũng phải lấy tay đập mạnh lên trán, miệng lẩm bẩm, "Thôi mà! Dù sao đó cũng là anh mình! Đó cũng là anh mình! Đó cũng là anh mình!..."

"Vâng, quả là... trong lịch sử của W Academy tôi chưa từng thấy một màn phát biểu nào phá cách hơn thế! Xin chúc mừng thầy Gilbert đã hoàn thành xong phần thi của mình! - Và bây giờ là đến thí sinh cuối cùng, cô Hedervary Erzsebet!"

...

Tuy nhiên, sau màn thi nổi bật của thầy Gilbert; cô Hedervary Erzsebet, hay còn có tên gọi thường trực là cô Elizaveta, khi nghiêm trang bước ra bục phát biểu lại có phần hơi mờ nhạt. Đã thế, ở dưới Quảng trường Thế giới lại còn không thấy Honda Kiku, cậu học sinh người Nhật vốn là Đội trưởng của phe ủng hộ cô nữa. Trên mặt đất còn vương vãi những tờ giấy kim tuyến hoa hoè mà pháo nổ đã để lại ban nãy.

Đây đã là phần thi cuối cùng rồi, vậy mà cô Elizaveta vẫn còn phải gặp bất lợi nữa.

"Xin chào toàn thể các học sinh, giáo viên và cựu học sinh của W Academy. Tôi, Hedervary Erzsebet, xin được phép ứng cử để trở thành người lãnh đạo của Học viện Quốc W này."

Chẳng có gì đặc biệt cả. Mọi người vẫn im lặng như tờ, có người còn tỏ ra hơi lơ đãng và ngái ngủ khi lắng tai nghe cô Elizaveta.

Rồi bỗng:

"Trước mặt tất cả mọi người hiện đang có mặt tại quảng trường này, tôi, Hedervary Erzsebet xin hứa là nếu được bầu làm Hiệu trưởng của W Academy, thì tôi sẽ dẫn dắt để giúp cho ngôi trường này đạt được đỉnh cao của sự công bằng và hạnh phúc xã hội, đặc biệt là tự do cho tình yêu và hoà bình cho thế giới! Tình yêu không phân biệt đẳng cấp, giới tính, tuổi tác, chủng tộc sẽ được chấp nhận và đều có được quyền lợi như nhau! Không phe cánh, không ai chống lại ai vì người đó khác với đại đa số những người khác trong một cộng đồng.

Ngôi trường của chúng ta đã có tất cả mọi thứ: đẳng cấp danh giá trên thế giới, truyền thống về sự đa văn hoá lâu đời và là nơi tự hào vì đã đào tạo ra trí tuệ ưu tú hàng đầu! Nhưng chúng ta đang thiếu điều gì? Một lí tưởng hướng tới tình yêu dành cho tất cả mọi người! Đó là những thứ chúng ta luôn hướng đến, trong một thế giới đảo điên và mọi trái tim tuy đều có nhịp điệu, nhưng những nhịp điệu này lại không đồng đều nhau và đã gây ra những cách biệt và hiểu lầm. Học viện W Academy của chúng ta được các tiền bối gây dựng nên để tiên phong cho thế giới không chỉ về nhiều mặt, mà còn vì lí tưởng văn minh mang tính chất khải hoàn, đó chính là đạt đến hoà bình thế giới khi thế giới này còn đang đắm chìm trong chiến tranh và thoả mãn dục vọng và khát khao bạo tàn!

Chúng ta phải thắng được những định kiến! Chúng ta có truyền thống và sức sống, nhưng để làm gì? Theo tôi, là để hiểu ra được giá trị đích thực của bản thân và đánh bại những định kiến về sự khác biệt, để đạt đến tự do trong tình yêu và hoà bình cho thế giới này! Mọi người hãy bầu cho tôi, bởi vì tôi biết rõ được mục đích và đường lối thực sự mà W Academy cần hướng đến là gì!"

Cô Elizaveta ngừng bài phát biểu của mình. Im lặng thêm một lát nữa, nhưng đây là một sự lặng yên sững sờ và rất tập trung.

Chợt Honda Kiku từ đâu xông đến như vũ bão cùng với một toán người đang ồn ào gào thét y như cướp đường, mang theo không những cờ của Liên Hiệp Quốc mà còn cả cờ của W Academy và cờ sáu sắc biểu tượng cho sự ủng hộ cộng đồng LBGT:

"Đúng! Đúng rồi đấy! Chúng tôi hoàn toàn ủng hộ cô Elizaveta~! AARRGGHHH!" Kiku hô vang và cầm cờ sáu sắc chạy rất hoành tráng.

"Cô Elizaveta tiến lên! Tự do cho tình yêu và hoà bình cho thế giới muôn năm! Muôn năm! AAAA!"

"Các fanboy và fangirl hãy đứng lên! Ủng hộ cho cô Elizaveta~!"

Ngay lúc đó, Vash Zwingli bèn đập bàn:

"Được lắm Kiku! Không ngờ cũng có ngày cậu tỏ ra là mình có chính kiến đến như vậy! Tôi _like_!"

"Ủa? Anh hai, em tưởng chúng ta theo phe trung lập?" Lili cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Nhưng những người khác cũng bị thuyết phục theo cô Elizaveta hết rồi:

"Đúng! Cô Elizaveta nói quá đúng! Chúng ta có hoà bình thế giới thì phải có thêm cả tự do cho tình yêu nữa! Hurrah~!"

"Fanboys và Fangirls đâu ra ủng hộ cô Elizaveta đi~!"

Điều này làm Mei-lin hết sức cảm động:

"Anh hai... anh đúng là đáng khâm phục! Em sẽ ủng hộ cho cô Elizaveta! Em đi theo anh! Yahhh~!"

"Hả, khoan đã? Có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy, daze~? Khoan đã! Mei! Em phải theo đội của thầy Gilbert chứ, daze~!" Young-Soo gọi với theo.

Jia Long thấy thế định chạy ra ngăn anh Kiku lại, nhưng Ngọc Hoa đã ra hiệu cho cậu là không nên làm gì.

"Nhưng lỡ cả trường loạn thì sao?!" Jia Long hết sức lo lắng.

"Thì em cũng làm được gì chứ? Hơn nữa, thế này thì vẫn chưa gọi là loạn đâu, phải tí nữa cơ," Ngọc Hoa đã nhìn thấy mầm mống của việc này từ trước rồi.

"Nếu bạn ủng hộ cho cộng đồng LBGT thì hãy theo chúng tôi! Pochi! Tiến lên đi~!" Honda Kiku biệt danh Samurai Giấu Nghề, hét lên và tung ra bé cún Pochi cũng đang đeo một chiếc nơ to bản màu cờ sáu sắc, "Gâu gâu! Gâu!" Pochi sủa rất ác chiến.

"Kiku! Cậu dễ thương... à không! oai phong quá... Cả cún Pochi cũng rất tuyệt!" Thế là Sophia Karpusi đang mập mờ ngái ngủ trước cả chuyện bầu cử lẫn binh biến đã quyết định theo đội của Kiku rồi nhé.

Còn cô Elizaveta thì vẫn cứ hăng say tiếp tục:

"Nếu mọi người ủng hộ cho tôi, tôi hứa là sẽ còn mở cả một câu lạc bộ chuyên về ủng hộ tự do trong tình yêu và đặc biệt nhất," Cô nhấn mạnh. "Tôi sẽ phá lệ! Nếu tôi làm Hiệu trưởng thì tôi sẽ cho thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt và thầy Roderich Edelstein cùng làm Hiệu phó của trường, và hai người sẽ làm việc _chung_ một phòng!"

"Hả? Cái gì?!" Cả thầy Gilbert và thầy Roderich liền giật mình nhỏm dậy.

"Thế thì còn gì bằng! Cả Hủ Lâm theo Bang Chủ Cái Bang Elizaveta Hedervary hết đi! AAAHHH!"

Còn các học sinh khác thì:

"Đi thôi, Tino! Anh và em sẽ ủng hộ cô Elizaveta!" Berwald đã quyết định rồi.

"Cái gì?! Sao kì vậy? Chúng ta đang theo đội của thầy Gilbert mà!" Tino bị Berwald kéo đi xềnh xệch.

"Bởi vì tình yêu của chúng ta sẽ được cô ấy dẫn dắt và bảo vệ," Berwald nói.

"Khoan đã! Nếu thế thì con cũng ủng hộ Papa và Mama!" Peter cũng theo gót bố mẹ luôn.

"Gâu gâu!" Đúng rồi, cả Hanatamago nữa muốn đi nữa.

Gia đình nhà Oxenstierna và Vainamoinen phóng đi, để Emil và Angelique ở lại.

"Angelique, thật ra..." Emil bắt đầu.

"Ừ?" Angelique vẫn đang nghe đây.

"Tớ cũng như anh Tino và Berwald, rất tin tưởng vào tình yêu chân chính," Emil nói.

"Đương nhiên rồi, ai cũng có một trái tim biết rung động mà. Có thế thì thế gian này mới luôn luôn xinh đẹp như hằng ngày nó vẫn hiện ra trong mắt của chúng mình vậy," Angelique mỉm cười.

Im lặng một lúc.

"Cậu... có đồng ý theo tớ ủng hộ cô Elizaveta không? Angelique?" Emil nói, cứ như thể là đang tỏ tình.

"Ừ, được rồi!..." Không ngờ Angelique đồng ý thật. "Dù sao đi chăng nữa, đây cũng là lần đầu tiên tớ thực sự lắng nghe, tin tưởng và đi theo một ai đó đấy."

Emil im lặng, chỉ nói, "Ừm, vậy à?" với giọng nói rất dịu dàng và bình yên, tiếp tục nắm tay Angelique đi về phía đội của cô Elizaveta.

Chưa hết đâu:

"Hả? Khoan đã! Anh hai, anh đi đâu vậy?!" Tiểu thư Caroline Van Der Bois kinh ngạc.

"Đi ủng hộ cho Honda Kiku! Anh cũng ủng hộ tình yêu bất phân biệt luôn!" Ông anh họ người Hà Lan của Caroline, Công tử Mogens Van Dijk, cũng hăng máu xông lên luôn.

"Ơ.. nếu thế thì anh cho em theo với!" Caroline cũng chạy theo anh luôn.

"Khoan đã! Cậu đi đâu vậy Caroline?! Cậu là thành viên của đội cổ vũ mà!" Mikkel hết hồn. "Này! Sao mà... trời ơi! Cả thằng Berwald và Tino cũng theo phe kia rồi! Thế này là thế nào?! Lukas! Em đâu rồi?!"

Gọi làm gì. Lukas đã đi uống trà với Tiểu thư Lili Zwingli rồi.

"Hơ? Nhưng em tưởng... anh theo đội của thầy Gilbert?" Lili chớp chớp mắt.

"Tình hình càng lúc càng loạn, thà ngồi uống trà và ăn bánh sandwich ở đây còn đỡ hơn. Chỉ có thằng ngu như Mikkel mới trụ ở đó thôi," Lukas nhún vai.

Cậu học trò người Ba Lan, Feliks Lukasiewicz vốn dĩ cũng theo phe của cô Elizaveta từ trước, thì kéo thêm cả cô bạn người Lithuania, Emilija Laurinaitis, đi theo:

"Chờ đã! Feliks, đừng có kéo tay tớ mạnh như vậy! Tớ đau đấy!" Emilija kêu lên.

"Thế thì sao chứ? Cậu nên hoàn toàn rời khỏi chỗ đó... ý mình là, cậu nên về phe của cô Elizaveta đi, Emi! Hãy, giống như là, đi cùng với mình nhé!" Feliks nói, hơi khó nghe bởi vì cái giọng như các cô gái ở Los Angeles hồi thập niên 1980.

"Nhưng mình đang theo phe của thầy Gilbert mà!... Ờm, chí ít thì cũng vì Nikolai đang ở đó," Hoá ra là Emilija đang thầm thích Nikolai.

"Quên thằng Nikolai đi! Mình thích cậu! Giờ thì cậu hãy, ừm... giống như là, _totally_* (toàn tâm toàn ý) ủng hộ phe của mình nhé!"

"Hả?!" Emilija há hốc mồm.

Tỏ tình kiểu gì mà bất ngờ quá vậy? Feliks là thằng bạn thân nhất của Emilija, nào giờ cô cứ tưởng cậu ta đồng tính chứ hoá ra là cậu ta thích cô à?!

Nhắc mới nhớ, còn có Nikolai nữa:

"Cô Elizaveta! Có phải theo phe cô thì em sẽ được phép tự do theo đuổi tình yêu của mình, đúng không ạ?" Nikolai hỏi.

"Đúng thế! Tình yêu của ai cũng đáng được tôn trọng cả! Nhất là tình yêu giữa nam với nam hay thậm chí là giữa nữ với nữ thì cần phải được đấu tranh mạnh mẽ để giành công bằng!" Cô Elizaveta nói rất chắc chắn.

"Thế thì em sẽ theo phe cô! Anh hai ơi~!" Nikolai vút luôn.

"Khoan đã! Em đừng có đến đấy nhé Kolya! Khôôôôônnnngggg!" Ông Ivan càng ngày càng tuyệt vọng.

"Aiya~! Sao người phương Tây cứ thích cãi nhau với bạo lực thế nhỉ, aru? Làm cho thằng con Kiku của em cũng thế luôn, aru," Ông Yao và con Shinatty-chan của ông ấy lại được "chồng" Ivan vác đi để chạy thoát khỏi Nikolai rồi.

Cả thầy Antonio Fernando Carriedo cũng lôi Lovino Vargas ra nhập bọn với cô Hedervary luôn:

"Chúng ta cùng đến thiên đường của tình yêu thôi, Lovino~!" Antonio trông y hệt như một thằng vừa ngu vừa điên.

"Cái lão Cà Chua Ngốc kia! Thầy tính lôi tôi đi đâu thế hả?!" Lovino cố gạt tay Antonio ra, nhưng mà không được.

"Uây! Chờ đã! Ông theo đội của tôi mà Antonio!" Thầy Gilbert cũng chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa.

"Luddy, Luddy~! Cậu cũng đi theo tớ đi!" Feliciano đập đập vai Ludwig.

"Hả?! Không được! Tớ đang theo phe của thầy Roderich mà!" Ludwig phải từ chối thôi.

"Thế là quyết định rồi nhé! Ludwig sẽ theo cô Elizaveta, ve~! Cô Eli ơi chúng em đến đây, ve~!"

"Này! Tớ đã bảo là đồng ý đâu? Cậu chạy đi đâu thế Feliciano?! Đứng lại!"

"Khoan! Em tính đi đâu vậy Ludwig?! Em theo phe tôi cơ mà!" Thầy Roderich giật mình.

Kết thúc phần thi thứ ba đầy sóng gió, mọi người vẫn cứ xông ra hò hét bảo là quyết đi theo cô Elizaveta. Cuối cùng, Giovanni ở bàn bình luận phải hãi quá mà nói nhanh qua micrô:

"Thôi! Thế là đủ rồi! Tôi xin tuyên bố cô Hedervary Erzsebet là người đã chiến thắng trong cuộc thi tín nhiệm này, với số lượt like qua facebook và số phiếu bình chọn cao ngất ngưởng! Trường quay G8 hiện đang loạn quá nên cẩn thận sẽ sập không biết chừng! Kinh khủng quá... Này! Mấy người có nghe tôi hét gì không đấy?! Dừng lại đi! Đừng đánh nhau nữa, cô Elizaveta thắng rồi!"

"Cô Elizaveta thắng rồi à?! Có thế chứ! Mấy người kia đặt cược cho thầy Roderich và thầy Gilbert hết nên không ai cá cho cô Elizaveta cả! Kì này em lại mở sàn cá độ thành công rồi!" Monique lại lo sang nhầm chuyện. "Lần sau có vụ này em sẽ mở tiếp!"

"Monique!" Giovanni thốt lên, không thể tin được.

* * *

Okê! Thì cứ coi như là cô Elizaveta thắng đi. Nhưng cả ba cuộc thi đều có ba ứng cử viên thắng cuộc thì quyết định được ai? Người nào sẽ lên làm Hiệu trưởng? Cả trường đang loạn cả lên kia kìa.

"Ê! Louise, Kiku! Biết ở trên kia có cái micrô thông báo đi khắp trường không?" Arthur chỉ tay lên cái Tháp Đồng Hồ của Hội Học sinh.

"Ừ! Rồi sao?!" Louise sẵn sàng rồi.

"Ai lên được đó trước để thông báo giáo viên của mình là người thắng cuộc, thì giáo viên đó sẽ được lên làm Hiệu trưởng!" Arthur hét.

"Được! Thế thì đích đến sẽ là cái micrô đó!" Kiku hướng thắng mặt về phía trước.

Thế là cả ba Đại Đội trưởng của ban chấp hành Hội Học sinh liền phóng lên ba cái thang máy khác nhau để lên đỉnh của Tháp Đồng Hồ.

"Chờ đã! Mấy người định làm gì?!" Amelia quay mặt lại.

"Chết tiệt, thế là thế nào? Học sinh mà bỗng dưng tự quyết định như thế à?!" Thầy Gilbert vẫn không thể thoát được khỏi đám đông.

"Ê! Gilbert, Roderich!" Đó là tiếng của cô Elizaveta. "Có cầu thang bộ kìa! Lên thông báo đi kẻo lũ học trò nó cầm micrô báo trước đấy!"

"Hả?! Thang bộ á?!" Yếu điểm của thầy Roderich đây rồi.

To chuyện rồi đây.

"Có lẽ phải để cho tự họ giải quyết thôi," Ngọc Hoa thở dài, để chạy trốn khỏi những kẻ cuồng điên đang đánh nhau, cô và Jia Long phải nấp vào một góc tường.

"Tự giải quyết á? Nhưng mà đi cầu thang bộ lên tới đỉnh của một toà tháp cao chín mươi sáu mét thì cũng mệt đấy," Jia Long nói cũng có lí.

Cùng lúc đó, không biết chú Wang Zheng từ đâu nhảy ra:

"Có cách đấy! Các cháu muốn biết con đường ngắn nhất để lên Tháp Đồng Hồ mà không cần dùng thang máy là gì không?"

"Hả?! Chú Zheng? Chú làm gì ở đây?!" Ngọc Hoa giật mình, còn Jia Long thì giật lùi lại.

Nhưng chú Zheng chỉ đưa cho Ngọc Hoa cái iPhone:

"Mẹ cháu đang gọi điện cho cháu đấy."

"Hơ?" Hoa nhận lấy cái iPhone, ngơ ngác.

* * *

Hình ảnh của bà Ngọc Đan xuất hiện ở giữa màn hình iPhone.

"Tất nhiên là còn có một đường hầm dẫn từ mặt đất lên trên tận Tháp Đồng Hồ rồi, nhưng con phải biết cách để mở đường hầm đó cơ; nếu không, nó sẽ dẫn con đến những đường hầm khác còn nguy hiểm hơn. Dù mấy thiết bị chống đột nhập đó cũng cũ rồi, nhưng đối với những kẻ không biết thì chúng vẫn có thể gây tai hoạ chết người đấy. Hừm... miếng này..." Bà Đan vừa nói vừa thưởng thức sôcôla.

Ngọc Hoa chớp chớp mắt:

"Khoan đã! Sao mẹ lại biết được những thứ như thế?"

Im lặng một lát.

"Ừ, thì đương nhiên là mẹ biết," Ngọc Đan nhún vai. "Bởi vì chính mẹ là người đã thiết kế ra toàn bộ hệ thống đường hầm của trường mà."

"HẢ?!"

"Ái chà! Miếng sôcôla này ngon quá đi!" Bà Đan thốt lên.

"Mẹ đừng có nhai kẹo nữa, mẹ ơi!" Hoa hết nói nổi với mẹ mình rồi. "Con tưởng mẹ không có liên hệ gì tới W Academy chứ? Sao tự dưng lại..."

"Cháu cũng tưởng bác chỉ là một kiến trúc sư bình thường," Jia Long chớp chớp mắt.

"Đơn giản thôi," Chú Zheng giải thích. "Bởi vì nếu Ngọc Đan nói ra sự thật về thân thế của mình cho người ngoài Học viện biết, sẽ có rất nhiều người đến đòi giết bác ấy để lấy được bản thiết kế bí mật để đột nhập vào Học viện."

Jia Long nghe xong liền há hốc mồm. Nhưng bà Ngọc Đan, vẫn với cái vẻ lơ đãng vô địch của mình, nói:

"Hoa, Jia Long, còn có một điều mẹ muốn dặn nữa. Chẹp... sao lại có cái hộp sôcôla ngon thế nhỉ? Cho hạnh nhân băm nhuyễn rồi rắc ở bên trong, đúng là bánh kẹo do Phu nhân Van der Bois làm có khác... À, phải rồi, quay lại vấn đề chính! Ý mẹ muốn nhắc là nếu các con không gõ vào bức tường của cửa đường hầm ba tiếng và giao chữ kí của thầy Julius Vargas và Tiểu thư Bonnefoy ra, thì cánh cửa vẫn tự động mở, nhưng sẽ hiện ra sáu đường hầm đều dẫn người khác đi vào chỗ chết đấy. Thế nên các con hãy cẩn thận."

Hoa im lặng một lát, suy nghĩ.

"Mẹ! Mẹ làm ơn lau ngay cái vết sôcôla dính trên mép mẹ đi!... Mà ý mẹ là cái lá bài Joker của chú Zheng đó hả?"

"Chú cũng có mang nó theo này," Chú Zheng, trong lúc dầu sôi lửa bỏng vẫn cứ mỉm cười vui vẻ như chẳng có chuyện gì nghiêm trọng diễn ra, rồi rút cái lá bài Joker có chữ kí của thầy Julius Vargas và Louise Bonnefoy ra khỏi túi mình.

Riêng Jia Long thì đi hết từ bất ngờ này sang bất ngờ khác, "Ủa? Sao chú lại có chữ kí của hai người đó chứ?"

"Ừ, thì đương nhiên chú Zheng phải có," Bà Ngọc Đan lại nhún vai. "Bởi vì hợp đồng tái thiết kế đường hầm cho W Academy được kí kết ở sòng bạc của chú ấy tại Macau mà. Chú ấy là người chủ trì thì phải là nhân vật trung gian giữ nó chứ."

"HẢ?!" Ngọc Hoa lại kinh ngạc, lần hai.

"Thầy Julius phải kí vào đó bởi vì thầy ấy là Hiệu trưởng của W Academy thời bấy giờ, còn Louise phải kí, bởi vì một số những đường hầm của nhà trường sẽ được xây để thông dẫn trực tiếp đến các toà lâu đài của nhà cô bé," Bà Ngọc Đan nói tiếp. "Chữ kí của thầy Julius đã có hiệu lực được gần ba năm rồi, nhưng Louise thì phải đến tận đầu năm nay, khi cô bé lên làm Phó Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh thì mới có quyền được đặt bút kí."

"Đúng thế," Chú Zheng gật đầu. "Đường hầm vốn được tái thiết kế từ ba đến bốn năm một lần để cải tiến công nghệ chống đột nhập, nhưng bản thiết kế lần này thì chỉ mới chưa đầy ba năm đã phải được vẽ lại, sớm hơn dự tính lúc ban đầu vì thầy Vargas đã đột ngột quyết định nghỉ hưu. Hiệu trưởng mới sẽ lên thay thầy Vargas, và người đó sẽ cần một hệ thống mật thất mới... Đó là nguyên nhân vì sao mà chú đã phải lặn lội từ Macau tới đây, để giao lại bản cam kết này."

"Vậy... cái lá bài đó chính là bản cam kết sao?" Jia Long vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên.

"Hà hà, nó trông vô hại như thế thôi, nhưng nếu cháu hơ nó trước một ngọn lửa tầm ba mươi phút, thì bản cam kết ở trong này sẽ bị rơi ra đấy," Chú Zheng cười và búng tay vào tấm bài.

Cả Ngọc Hoa và Jia Long đều im lặng như bị á khẩu, tròn mắt ra nhìn lá bài Joker của chú Zheng.

"Chờ đã nào... mật thất à?" Jia Long ngờ ngợ ra chuyện gì đó. "Bác Ngọc Đan! Có phải một trong những cánh cửa của gian mật thất mà bác nói tới là nằm ở Biệt thự Hoa Hồng... trong thư phòng của gia đình Bonnefoy không ạ?"

"Hửm...? Ý cháu đang bảo là cái thư phòng nào? Chỗ có cái tượng Machiavelli, Thánh Francis de Sales và Thánh Lawrence á? Ừ, đúng rồi. Thế ra cháu cũng biết nó à?" Ngọc Đan nhớ rất chính xác bản thiết kế của mình.

"Jia Long, em cũng thấy khu mật thất đó rồi à?" Chỉ riêng Ngọc Hoa là không biết thôi.

"Chuyện dài dòng lắm," Jia Long thở dài. "Nhưng bác Đan, nó có đúng là cánh cửa để dẫn vào mật thất không? Sao cháu thấy nó chẳng nguy hiểm gì hết."

"Nó chỉ không nguy hiểm... ừm... khi cháu không lún sâu vào đường hầm thôi," Bà Đan lại tiếp tục vừa nói vừa nhai sôcôla. "Chứ nếu cháu dám đi sâu vào đường hầm khoảng một mươi mét, thì ba bức tượng trong thư phòng đó sẽ tự khởi động chương trình khoá cánh cửa đó lại và nhốt cháu vào bên trong, đồng thời báo cho cả gia đình Bonnefoy biết là đã có kẻ đột nhập và nếu thấy cháu là một kẻ cực kì khả nghi, mang súng ống hay dao găm và có sát khí, nó sẽ bắn đạn gây mê và trói cháu lại, làm đủ mọi cách để ngăn không cho cháu đi tiếp và bắt sống cháu - giống như những chiếc bẫy của Kim Tự Tháp được tạo ra để ngăn những tay trộm vào cướp mộ của Pharaông vậy. Đường hầm đó cũng nối thông từ Biệt thự Hoa Hồng đến Học viện W đấy."

Ấy, may quá, đêm hôm đó cả bốn anh em khi cứu bố Wang Yao đã không đi quá năm mươi mét. Thế mà lúc đầu họ lại cứ tưởng đó chỉ là một đường hầm vô hại chứ.

"Bác Đan này, vậy... có phải bác chính là người đã thiết kế ra cái chương trình chống đột nhập ở dãy phòng nghỉ của Biệt thự nhà Bonnefoy không ạ?" Jia Long lại hỏi. "Và cả cái chương trình chống trộm ở nhà anh Kiku và anh Young-Soo nữa."

"Ờ, ờ! Đúng rồi đấy! Chà, thế ra cháu đã chạm mặt với không ít các thiết kế của bác nhỉ? Bác Chiemi và bác Hyun-Min thích cái chương trình đó lắm đấy, nên mới đòi mua cho bằng được! Hi hi~!" Thật khó có thể tin nổi là cái bộ dạng cừu non của bà Ngọc Đan lại có che giấu một bộ óc lớn đến thế.

Im lặng thêm một lúc nữa.

"Thế bây giờ hai cháu có định đi lên Tháp Đồng Hồ không đấy? Lo gì, đã có thẻ bài nhận dạng rồi thì cái hệ thống đó không làm gì tụi cháu đâu," Cuối cùng chú Zheng nói.

"Cái bẫy nguy hiểm chết người à?" Ngọc Hoa ngồi thu người lại, lẩm bẩm.

"Liệu có xảy ra sơ suất gì không?" Jia Long cũng lẩm bẩm.

* * *

Đại chiến ở W Academy đã thực sự diễn ra rồi. Các fangirl và fanboy cùng lấy chổi, cây lau nhà và gậy gộc ra đánh nhau với phe còn lại.

"Allo allo! Tôi, Giovanni ở ban bình luận hiện đang lánh nạn sang chỗ khác đây! Tình hình bây giờ rất máu lửa và có thể lịch sử của W Academy sẽ thực sự chuyển sang trang mới nếu chúng ta thoát khỏi cái cuộc binh biến này! Ôi mẹ ơi, Amelia và Alfred đang huy động cả dàn hoạt náo viên và thành viên của đội bóng rổ rồi bóng chày còn sót lại ra đấu với lại phe ủng hộ cô Elizaveta kìa! Nhưng mà họ quá đông!... Mikkel, tự dưng lại đi đánh nhau với các em của mình thế hả?!"

"Chết tiệt! Thử xem ai sẽ giành chiến thắng nào!" Amelia rất máu, lôi cả xe đạp ra chiến mã và gậy bóng chày ra đập nhau.

"Ai giành chiến thắng thì cũng mặc! Miễn sao là dừng lại cái cuộc nội chiến này là được rồi!" Alfred không quan tâm. "Này... khoan đã! Ngọc Hoa đâu rồi?! Rồi còn... Nikolai! Mày bỏ bố tao ra ngay! Trời ơi cái thằng này!"

"Hai cái thằng kia, chúng mày tính tạo phản hả?!" Tổng Tư lệnh Mikkel Johansen tiến lên.

"Không tạo phản đâu, chỉ là đi theo những gì trái tim mách bảo thôi," Berwald cũng không ngán đâu.

"Đừng nói thế, Berwald! Anh Mikkel sẽ buồn đấy," Tino vẫn còn thương anh.

Trong lúc đó:

"Khoan đã! Emil, đừng có ở đây nữa! Mọi người bỗng dưng nổi điên rồi," Angelique thiết tha khuyên bảo.

"Không, Ange, chúng ta sẽ ở đây chiến đấu đến cùng..." Emil đã quyết định rồi. Và cậu quay sang Lukas, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh mình, "Bây giờ thì anh muốn gì đây? Chúng em đã theo phe của cô Elizaveta rồi."

"Anh chỉ muốn một điều thôi," Lukas nhếch mép cười. "Là nếu anh thắng trận này, em sẽ phải mời anh đi ăn đám cưới của em với Angelique."

Bỗng dưng Mikkel từ đâu xông vào, "Hả?! Được à? Thắng tụi nó thì được đi ăn tiệc cưới của thằng Emil hả?! Sao không bảo sớm! Gì chứ cũng chỉ còn cách này thôi, hôm Chủ nhật vừa rồi nó bảo là đám cưới tương lai sẽ không mời tụi mình làm tụi mình lo quá! Ê ê! Toàn đội xông lên~! AAAHHHHH~!"

"Ê! Bộ anh điên hả Mikkel?! Em đã nói đồng ý đâu?!" Emil hét gọi.

Thật là một cảnh huynh đệ tương tàn, lâm li nước mắt.

"Whoa~! Papa và Mama đang làm gì thế ạ?" Peter ngây thơ hỏi. "Anh Giovanni, Papa và Mama của em đang giơ tay giơ chân, múa may mấy cây gậy y hệt như mấy cái game siêu nhân của em ở nhà kìa~!"

"Không phải! Bọn họ đang đánh nhau đấy!" Ashley cũng có mặt. "Cậu không thể phân biệt được thế nào là múa may, thế nào là đánh nhau à? Quý ông kiểu gì mà còn khờ thế!"

"Mấy em đừng có đứng gần lan can! Nguy hiểm đấy!" Giovanni đang phải trông bọn trẻ đây. "Mà khoan đã, cậu làm gì ở đây hở Vash? Sao không xuống can mấy người kia lại đi?"

"Can, can cái gì?! Tôi ở phe trung lập, cậu không nghe rõ à?! Thằng nào dám ép tôi phe nó tôi bắn cho một phát luôn," Vash đã kiên quyết rồi.

"Hơ? Anh hai, hoá ra anh vẫn giữ chính kiến của mình... Thế mà ban nãy em cứ ngỡ là anh theo phe của anh Kiku chứ," Lili nhỏ nhẹ nói.

"Chán thật, hoá ra là có chiến loạn à?" Monique đứng ở trên lầu, phe phẩy quạt. "Thế mà lúc mở sàn cá độ không bổ sung trường hợp này! Thôi, để lần sau vậy."

Giovanni vẫn còn phải phát thanh qua cái micrô:

"Monique, em nói gì thì nói nhưng anh không mong rằng còn có cái đại chiến nào xảy ra vào lần sau nữa đâu. Vì hoà bình cho thế giới, làm ơn ngừng đánh nhau đi! Ludwig đang không biết mình phải theo phe nào, khi mà anh Feliciano vẫn còn đang chạy loạn khắp nơi, vừa chạy vừa khóc toáng lên; trong khi đó thì anh Lovino cũng chạy theo anh Feliciano và khóc, còn thầy Antonio thì không biết lấy từ đâu ra một thúng cà chua... ngồi bán với một tấm bảng ghi là, "Bạn hãy ăn cà chua để có sức chiến đấu!" Tôi xin thông báo cho tất cả những người dân thường vô tội không có ý định muốn tấn công hay phòng thủ trong cuộc chiến này, hãy leo lên lầu cao, càng cao càng tốt để tránh mọi sự xô xát ngoài ý muốn có thể diễn ra!"

"Anh đang bảo họ tránh chiến loạn hay là bảo họ chạy thoát khỏi lũ lụt vậy?" Monique hỏi Giovanni.

Và những tiếng hét vang như thế này:

"Treo cờ sáu sắc lên cùng với cờ của United Nations đi! Hủ Lâm thắng rồi!"

"Không được! Hạ cờ xuống! Lũ loạn tặc chết tiệt!"

"Thằng nào dám cãi lại không?! Cứ treo lên đi! Bây giờ là thời đại mới rồi!"

"Thằng nào dám treo sẽ bị chúng tao ra quyết định ném giấy mỗi lần bước vào lớp đấy!"

"Hủ Lâm _everywhere_!"

Thế này thì hoà bình cái nỗi gì.

* * *

Cả ba Đại Đội trưởng của ba phe cánh đã lên tới Tháp Đồng Hồ rồi. Họ sẽ làm gì để ngăn chặn cuộc chiến phía dưới đây?

Đánh nhau chứ sao.

"Quân chết tiệt nhà anh còn chưa chịu bỏ cuộc à?! Bố Già Gilbert sẽ lên làm Hiệu Trưởng bởi vì tôi _muốn_ thế!" Louise chưa gì đã tung thanh kiếm Tây Phương bằng gỗ của mình ra.

"Không! Thầy Roderich sẽ phải lên làm Hiệu trưởng! Đứa nào dám chống lại tôi đều sẽ bị hạ gục hết! Aaaa!" Đã là Arthur Kirkland thì phải chiến đấu đến cùng!

"Thế thì cái micrô sẽ là của tôi!" Kiku chớp thời cơ ngay.

Không có chuyện dễ dàng mà cướp ngay được ống phóng thanh đâu! Arthur và Louise đã xông vào và túm lấy cái micrô ngay tức khắc:

"Còn lâu! Đưa đây cho tôi!" Arthur đã giật được cái micrô trước tiên rồi.

"Không! Đội của tôi sẽ thắng!" Kiku cũng cố gỡ tay Arthur ra.

"Bỏ ngay ra! Đưa nó cho tôi!" Louise giật cái dây điện.

Cả ba giằng co nhau. Vậy thì rốt cuộc ai sẽ có được cái micrô đây?

"Cả hai tránh ra! À há! Đấy, tôi có được rồi nhé!" Arthur đắc thắng, rồi tranh thủ nói nhanh qua đó, "Allo allo! Tất nghe rõ đây - "

Bỗng, _Phụt_! một cái. Mất điện.

Arthur tròn mắt ra nhìn cái micrô, rồi lại nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ:

"Cái quái gì vừa diễn ra vậy?!" Arthur đang định dứt điểm mà.

Im lặng một lúc.

Rồi một tiếng nói qua micrô vang lên từ toà nhà bên kia:

"Ê! Em giai có khoẻ không đấy?"

"Hả?... Scott?!" Arthur lập tức quay mặt lại.

"Ê ê! Bọn anh ở bên này nè! Hahaha!" Và đó là tiếng của anh Seamus. "Điện bị bọn anh ngắt rồi nhé cưng~! Cái dàn micrô này là được xài bằng điện dự trữ ở bên đài phát thanh đấy!"

"Bọn anh mở sẵn cửa rồi, có giỏi thì qua đây mà lấy!" Dylan cười khẩy.

"Khốn nạn!" Arthur vứt thẳng cái micrô xuống dưới đất.

Chuyện này rắc rối như một mớ bòng bong không hơn không kém.

"Khoan đã... mấy người đó cúp điện rồi à?" Kiku hỏi.

"Không! Điện ở bên đó chỉ là kiểm soát hệ thống phát thanh, chứ còn mạng lưới điện sử dụng thì vẫn bình thường," Louise nói. "Phải qua bên đó mở cầu giao điện lại thôi!"

"Hoặc là chúng ta sẽ đi qua đó và cướp cái dàn micrô luôn," Arthur hậm hực nói.

Và cả Louise lẫn Kiku đều quay lại nhìn Arthur.

"Ê, ý kiến hay đấy," Louise cũng phải công nhận.

"Dù đánh nhau với ba ông anh đó có vẻ không dễ đâu," Kiku nói.

Nghĩ như thế nào thì làm thế ấy, cả Arthur, Louise và Kiku định quay gót đi về phía cầu thang máy thì chợt... một tiếng "_Xoẹt_!" vụt ngang qua mặt họ và liền sau đó là "_Choang_! _Rầm_!"

Cả ba quay mặt sang, và há hốc mồm khi thấy dưới sàn là một cái ấm trà vừa bị ném vỡ toang, gần một nửa lành lặn của nó còn nằm lăn lóc trên sàn, cùng với bức tranh được treo trên tường cũng bị trượt và đập rầm xuống sàn luôn!

"Mọi người không được đi đâu cả!" Một giọng nói vang lên từ phía sau lưng họ.

Im lặng một lát.

"Hả?! Là Ngọc Hoa à?" Kiku bất ngờ.

"Cái gì? Con bé này nhảy từ đâu ra?!" Louise vẫn chưa biết Ngọc Hoa là con của bà Ngọc Đan.

"Và nhảy ra bằng đường nào thế?!" Arthur hết hồn. Chỉ có ba cái thang máy thôi mà! Chẳng lẽ con bé này chạy cầu thang bộ suốt từ nãy đến giờ?

Nhưng Ngọc Hoa không đáp lại và chỉ hét lên:

"Cả ba người, không ai không được phép can thiệp vào chuyện của các giáo viên nữa cả! Như thế là đủ lắm rồi!... Mọi người cứ chia bè kéo cánh như thế thì sẽ chẳng đạt được ích lợi gì đâu, chỉ khiến cho Học viện ngày càng bị chia rẽ thôi!" Rồi cô cúi xuống nhặt cái micrô. "Em sẽ giữ cái này, để cho lát nữa các giáo viên muốn tranh giành sao thì tranh giành. Nhưng các học sinh thì không được đụng tới nó!"

Lời của Ngọc Hoa có vẻ cũng có chút hiệu nghiệm. Nhưng dù sao, cái micrô đó thì cũng có ích gì chứ.

"Okê thôi, chị sẽ để cho ba thầy cô tự giải quyết chuyện này một mình," Louise nhún vai.

"Anh cũng chẳng muốn có ý kiến. Việc của anh đến đây là xong rồi," Nói cho oai thế thôi. Chứ Kiku thì ngoài ba cái vụ cộng đồng LBGT ra thì có chính kiến về cái gì.

"Hừ, hai người chỉ bỏ cuộc bởi vì ở bên kia lão Scott đã ngắt điện đài phát thanh thôi," Arthur thở hắt.

Rồi tiếp sau đó là tiếng của Ngọc Hoa nói qua micrô:

"Ai bảo là không có điện?"

"Đi mà hỏi ba cái ông già - Hả?!" Arthur đang định nói.

Cả ba vị Đại Đội trưởng bỗng khựng lại, im lặng thêm một lát nữa và tròn mắt nhìn cái micrô Ngọc Hoa đang cầm trên tay. Tiếng nói vừa rồi của Hoa rõ ràng là lan ra khắp trường, đến mức ngay cả ở dưới Quảng trường tất cả các học sinh cũng đều nghe thấy.

"Ơ? Là chị Hoa!" Alfred nhận ra ngay.

"Cái gì vậy?! Cô ta leo lên được đến tận đó à?" Amelia cảm thấy chuyện này thật khó tin. "Nhưng cầu thang máy đã bị ba người kia khoá lại rồi mà, có sử dụng được đâu!"

Thế nhưng xung quanh Alfred và Amelia, toàn trường vẫn đang đánh nhau.

* * *

Cùng lúc đó, ở cầu thang bộ tầng thứ ba, thầy Roderich đã mỏi chân quá lê không nổi nên đành phải bỏ cuộc, ngồi lăn ra đất và thở hồng hộc.

"Trời... đất ơi! Bao giờ mới lên được tới đài phát thanh chứ," Roderich cần được uống nước, cần được ăn bánh, cần được nghỉ ngơi và chăm sóc.

"Roderich, anh có sao không? Cố lên," Cô Elizaveta vẫn chưa thấm mệt, nhưng việc phải cố chạy lên đỉnh của Tháp Đồng Hồ là cả một vấn đề đấy.

Cố gắng làm sao được. Roderich đã mệt vậy rồi, khi nhìn tiếp lên cái cầu thang thầy còn phát hoảng tới độ chóng mặt hơn.

Chỉ riêng thầy Gilbert thì chẳng có vẻ thương hại gì thầy Roderich cả, nhưng chí ít, thầy ấy cũng đã dừng lại và không muốn chạy trước khi đối thủ còn đang phải tựa mình vào một góc tường.

"Kesese~! Mới là tầng ba thôi mà đã xụi lơ rồi. Anh yếu đến thế à, Roddy?" Trông giọng cười của thầy Gilbert có vẻ gì đó hơi cay đắng hơn là châm chọc hay thương hại.

"Ôi, anh làm ơn im đi!" Cô Elizaveta gạt thầy Gilbert ra. "Nếu đã rảnh hơi đến vậy thì thà anh chạy vào cái phòng giáo vụ nào đó để lấy hộ Roderich cốc nước còn tốt hơn đấy."

Được thôi, dù sao thì thầy Gilbert cũng phải là cái dạng vô tâm đến thế. Bảo đi lấy nước thì thầy cứ nhún vai đi lấy thôi.

Thầy Roderich uống nước xong thì thấy hơi tỉnh tỉnh người trở lại. Những bậc thang dài loằng ngoằng cũng đã bớt đáng sợ và ám ảnh hơn rồi. Trong khi cô Elizaveta vẫn đang lo lắng cho thầy, thì thầy Gilbert lại thở hắt một tiếng nhè nhẹ, giả bộ tỏ ra khinh khỉnh.

Rồi bỗng, khi ấy có tiếng nói vang lên:

"Ai bảo là không có điện?"

Thế là cả ba thầy cô đều ngẩng mặt lên, nhận ra là cái giọng phát thanh qua micrô đó không phải là của ai trong số ba vị Đại Đội trưởng của ban chấp hành Hội Học sinh.

Và một điều kì lạ nữa là: chẳng phải là ba cái thang máy để dẫn lên Tháp Đồng Hồ đều đã bị sử dụng hết và khoá lại một khi Arthur, Louise và Kiku lên đến đỉnh tháp rồi hay sao? Vậy thì còn ai ở trên tháp lúc này nữa? Và nếu như có người nào khác ngoài ba vị Đại Đội trưởng ở trên tháp, thì kẻ đó đã leo lên được đến đỉnh bằng cách nào?

* * *

"Thế là xong rồi nhé," Jia Long cười khẩy, sau khi đã bật cầu giao điện ở đài phát thanh trở lại.

"Uầy? Nhóc này nhảy từ đâu ra?" Allistor cũng phải ngạc nhiên.

"Mà có nhảy ra, thì cũng nhảy bằng đường nào?" Dylan thấy rõ ràng là vừa giờ không có ai ở trong căn phòng này mà.

"Ủa? Cửa vẫn khoá đấy chứ nhỉ?" Seamus bắt đầu cảm thấy chuyện này thú vị rồi đấy.

Nhưng Jia cũng không đáp lại, chỉ nhún vai nói:

"Các anh không cần phải ngắt cầu giao điện nữa đâu, chị Hoa của em đã khống chế cái micrô ở bên kia rồi. Các anh muốn làm gì thì làm, nhưng đừng có can dự vào chuyện của các giáo viên ứng cử."

Im lặng một lúc.

"À, tao nhớ ra rồi," Allistor búng tay. "Nghe thiên hạ đồn là W Academy có một khu mật thất rất đáng nể, do một kiến trúc sư ẩn danh nào đó thiết kế."

"Hửm? Vậy ý anh hai là mấy cái đường hầm đó có thể dẫn từ mặt đất lên trên tận đài phát thanh và Tháp Đồng Hồ hả?" Dylan đoán quả không sai.

Có một hệ thống ngầm tiên tiến xung quanh khu vực này cho phép người biết sử dụng nó đi từ Tháp Đồng Hồ sang bên đài phát thanh một cách nhanh nhất mà không ai có thể biết được. Đó chính là lí do vì sao khi ở dưới đường hầm, nhìn lên camera quay hình được treo ở trên những bức tường và nhìn thấy ba người anh nhà Kirkland ở bên đài phát thanh đang định ngắt cầu giao điện, Ngọc Hoa đã bảo Jia Long là đi ngăn họ lại, còn mình thì tiếp tục leo lên Tháp Đồng Hồ bằng thang máy ngầm.

"Chuyện này hay đây," Seamus nhếch mép cười. "Chú mày biết về cái hệ thống mật thất đó hả?"

"Bí mật của dân học Kungfu thôi, các đại huynh ạ," Đừng tưởng là doạ được Jia Long nhé. Trông nhỏ con so với các anh vậy thôi nhưng mà em ấy có võ đấy.

...

Tưởng là cái micrô đó đã bị ngắt điện rồi. Chứ nếu có điện thì sao mà không dùng chứ.

"Ê, cô kia!" Arthur giơ tay ra hiệu. "Tôi biết cô đấy, Ngọc Hoa phải không? Đưa cái micrô đó cho tôi."

"Không được! Anh tính chơi đểu nữa à? Con bé đó đã bảo là chúng ta không được can thiệp vào chuyện của giáo viên nữa mà," Louise đẩy Arthur ra.

"Cô tránh ra đi! Bây giờ hoặc là tôi, hoặc là cô sẽ thắng!"

"Này, khoan đã! Hội trưởng!"

Kiku tính đứng ra can để bảo vệ em, nhưng Arthur đã nhanh chóng bước lên và giằng lấy cái micrô từ tay Ngọc Hoa.

"Đưa đây cho tôi!" Arthur ép.

"Đừng hòng! Anh tính làm gì?! Đây không phải là việc của anh, mà là chuyện giữa các thầy cô giáo! Đừng có giật!" Hoa quyết giữ cái micrô đến cùng.

"Bỏ ngay cái micrô ra, Arthur! Anh đừng có tưởng mình là Hội trưởng thì quyết định gì toàn trường cũng phải nghe nhé!" Louise cũng xông vào. "Anh có muốn tôi ra thông báo là lời nói của học sinh sẽ không có hiệu lực trong chuyện quyết định chức Hiệu trưởng sẽ thuộc về ai không hả?!"

"Hội trưởng! Làm ơn bỏ tay em tôi ra!" Kiku túm lấy Arthur.

Điệu này thì nguy rồi. Chỉ còn một cách cuối cùng thôi.

"Tôi đã bảo là các người buông ra mà!"

Ngọc Hoa hét lên một tiếng và lấy tay xô mạnh Arthur và Louise thật mạnh, khiến cho cho họ ngã ra sàn! Kiku cũng mất đà suýt té, nhưng còn trụ được. Nhưng chưa hết đâu, để dứt điểm sự giằng co giữa ba vị Đại Đội trưởng, Ngọc Hoa đã quyết định cầm cái micrô rồi ném thẳng ra ngoài cửa sổ một phát.

"_Choang_! _Xoảng_!"

Âm thanh chói tai kinh khủng, tiếng vỡ đập của cánh cửa sổ và cái micrô đã vĩnh viễn bị rơi xuống chín mươi sáu của sự tuyệt vọng. Hãy cầu chúc cho cái micrô ấy hãy còn lành lặn và những nhân vật đang há hốc mồm ra vì quá sốc ở đỉnh cao của chín mươi sáu mét phía trên sẽ vượt qua được cơn choáng váng này.

"Trời đất ơi... thật không đấy? Ném xuống như vậy..." Louise chạy tới và nhìn xuống từ cửa sổ, với một niềm tin đang bị lung lay rằng, ở một điểm mập mờ nào đó dưới mặt đất, chiếc micrô vẫn còn an toàn.

"Xong rồi... viu một cái như thế thì còn gì nữa," Kiku thì chấp nhận sự thật rồi.

Chỉ riêng Arthur thì vẫn đứng đó, mở mắt thao láo nhìn về hướng cửa sổ, rồi nhìn sang Ngọc Hoa.

"Vậy à? Ném rồi à?" Arthur lẩm bẩm. "Đừng có tưởng làm thế là bố mày bỏ cuộc! Hãy chống mắt lên mà xem!"

"Hả? Anh định đi đâu?!" Ngọc Hoa vẫn chưa lường trước được.

Arthur chạy về phía cái thang máy. Nhưng khoan đã, thế là vẫn chưa đủ đâu. Trước khi đi, để loại bớt đi đối thủ, anh ta còn quay sang cái thang máy bên cạnh và nhấn tùm lum tất cả các số có thể nhấn được trên đó, rồi đóng lại để chắc chắn là không có kẻ nào sử dụng được nó trong vòng ít nhất từ mười đến mười lăm phút, sang chiếc thang máy thứ hai anh ta cũng bấm cả một loạt số rồi đóng lại, với các động tác nhanh như điện xẹt rồi mới xộc vào cái thang máy của anh và bấm số để đi xuống.

Chỉ còn một cái thang máy còn lại.

"Này! Anh tính làm gì thế hả?!" Ngọc Hoa đã kêu lên, định xông vào khi Arthur phá các thang máy nhưng đã bị anh đẩy ra ngoài thật mạnh và ngã xuống sàn. Anh ta vào khoang của mình và cánh cửa của chiếc thang máy liền khép lại ngay tức khắc.

"Thôi toi rồi," Louise đã đến quá muộn. "Còn cái micrô ở chỗ văn phòng Hội Học sinh cũng có thể phát thông báo đi toàn trường nữa!"

"Cái gì?! Vậy tức là..." Kiku nhìn lại cái khaoang

Tức thật, tưởng là như thế đã xong chuyện rồi, vậy mà Arthur vẫn đi trước một bước.

Ngọc Hoa suy nghĩ rất nhanh, rồi cô rút iPhone ra:

"Alô! Jia Long đấy à?... Ừ, chị đây! Bên đó hình như còn có một cái dàn phóng thanh nữa đúng không? Em mượn của ba anh kia có được không?"

"À, cho hỏi các anh..." Jia Long đang định mở lời.

"Ồ, xin chào, là tôi, Scott Sếp Sòng và những đứa em tinh quái đây," Allistor tự nhiên lấy cái điện thoại của Jia Long. "Một cô gái à?... Thế cô tính làm gì?"

"Anh có dàn micrô phải không? Nối được với đài phát thanh chứ?... Làm ơn thông báo đến cho toàn trường nếu có thể, nhưng đặc biệt là các thầy cô nằm trong ban ứng cử vào chức Hiệu trưởng là phải lập tức ngăn anh Arthur lại," Ngọc Hoa nói gấp. "Anh ấy sắp tới chỗ văn phòng của Hội Học sinh đấy! Ở đó có cái micrô chính thức của Học viện!"

Allistor cười khẩy, "Được thôi người đẹp."

* * *

"Allo allo! Mọi người ở W Academy có nghe thấy tôi nói gì không? Allistor Kirkland, biệt danh Scott Sếp Sòng đây! Cô Elizaveta, Bố Già Gilbert và Ngài Roderich có nghe thấy rõ không đấy?... Arthur Kirkland sắp chiếm lấy cái micrô ở văn phòng Hội Học sinh rồi! Có ai giỏi thì ngăn thằng đó lại nhanh đi! Và với tư cách là anh trai của thằng khốn đó, tôi thành thực xin lỗi những sinh linh bé bỏng và dễ tổn thương đã bị hắn bắt nạt. Bởi vì chính chúng tôi, những người anh của nó, đã bắt nạt nó hồi nhỏ."

Phát biểu qua đài của Allistor đúng là hay quá thể. Dám công khai tự thừa nhận tội lỗi của mình ngày xưa là đã đối xử không ra gì với em trai cơ đấy. Nhưng mà cái _confession_*(lời thú tội) muộn màng của anh không phải là tiêu điểm chúng ta cần chú ý bây giờ. Bởi vì Arthur đã ra khỏi thang máy và đang cầm ống phóng thanh lên, chuẩn bị nói là:

"Bây giờ có xin lỗi thì cũng muộn rồi! Cả trường nghe tôi nói đây!"

"Ê! Tất cả tránh ra hết đi!"

Amelia ở dưới Quảng trường hét lên khiến cho mọi người xung quanh cô phải lùi xa ra; tay phải thì đập đập trái bóng rổ và rồi khi Arthur chưa kịp nói hết câu, "Tôi xin tuyên bố: chức Hiệu trưởng của W Academy thuộc về - " thì cô đã ném trái bóng đó lên cao và _Choang_! Rầm! _Xoảng_! mấy phát! Thêm một cái cửa sổ nữa đi tong và Arthur thì nhận một cú đập ngay vào vai!

"Oái! Đau quá!" Arthur kêu lên, và phải buông cái micrô ra.

"Chị làm thế mà không sợ nguy hiểm à? Lỡ ném trúng đầu lão Arthur thì sao?" Alfred há hốc mồm.

"Chậc, yên tâm đi!" Amelia xua tay. "Chị mày là chuyên gia ném mấy cái vụ này mà! Lực ném đã được tính kĩ rồi. Đảm bảo là ông già Arthur đó chỉ ớn đòn thôi, chứ chưa nghiêm trọng đến mức phải nhập viện đâu!"

Amelia nói đúng, Arthur không sao. Nhưng anh ta đang phải cố gượng dậy và tìm xem cái micrô vừa bị rơi ở chỗ nào.

Đúng lúc đó, cô Elizaveta và thầy Gilbert xộc đến.

"Ê! Đừng có mà chơi bẩn! Anh thậm chí còn để Roderich ở lại đó nữa mà!" Cô Elizaveta định kéo thầy Gilbert lại.

"Thì sao?! Hắn ta không có sức thì đành phải nằm lại đó thôi, chứ tôi chẳng có chơi đểu chỗ nào hết!" Gilbert cãi lại. "Cái micrô đâu rồi! Đưa nó cho tôi ngay!"

"Hừ! Đừng hòng nhé!" Arthur đã tìm thấy cái micrô rồi: nó đang ở chỗ góc tường bên trái.

Thế là cả cô Elizaveta và thầy Gilbert liền chạy nhanh đến và tranh cái micrô với Arthur.

"Của tôi! Em bỏ ngay ra! Cái thằng mất nết này!" Thầy Gilbert cố gạt tay Arthur ra.

"Không bao giờ!" Arthur kiên quyết.

"Khoan đã! Việc này không thể để học sinh giải quyết được! Cái này vốn là cuộc bầu cử của giáo viên mà!" Cô Elizaveta cố đẩy Arthur và thầy Gilbert ra, và nắm chắc phần chuôi của cái micrô.

Louise, Kiku và Ngọc Hoa thì chạy đến văn phòng Hội Học sinh muộn hơn vì phải chờ thang máy. Rồi khi đi đến hành lang, ba người còn thấy thầy Roderich đang cố hết sức để đi xuống cầu thang tầng hai.

"Trời đất ơi! Cái gì thế này?!" Louise há hốc mồm khi nhìn thấy cảnh tượng hỗn độn trong văn phòng. Mà đặc biệt hơn cả là dưới chân cô khi đó là một chiếc bóng rổ đang nằm im trên sàn, giữa những đống mảnh vỡ có hình hoa màu xanh trông rất quen, "Ôi Lạy Chúa! Cái... cái bình gốm thời nhà Minh của tôi!"

Hoá ra vừa nãy khi Amelia ném bóng lên tầng hai, trái bóng rổ sau khi đập vào vai anh ta liền bay trúng vào phần đầu của chiếc bình gốm, khiến nó lao xuống sàn và vỡ toang.

"Quên phứt cái bình cổ đó đi, Tiểu thư Louise! Chúng ta phải lôi Hội trưởng Arthur ra ngoài thôi!" Kiku rất tập trung vào chuyện chính.

"Hừ... chờ đã nào!" Thầy Roderich cũng muốn xông tới.

Và thế là cả Louise, Kiku và Ngọc Hoa phải nhào đến để túm cổ Arthur ra ngoài phòng. Không dễ dàng lắm bởi vì Arthur toàn giãy giụa với la hét, kéo theo cả đám lôi anh ra ngoài cũng quát thét và ồn ào theo. Trong khi đó, thầy Roderich thì thế chỗ cho Arthur và cũng giành giật cái micrô cùng với cô Elizaveta và thầy Gilbert.

"Không được chạm vào nó! Cái micrô là của tôi!" Thầy Roderich có được micrô rồi.

Nhưng không được lâu, bởi vì thầy Gilbert nhanh chóng dẫm vào chân thầy Roderich và cướp lấy cái micrô.

"Đủ rồi đấy! Quý tộc ẻo lả như anh thì nên nhường chức Hiệu trưởng cho tôi thì hơn!" Lần này thì thầy Gilbert có được cái micrô rồi.

Cũng không được lâu, bởi vì từ đằng xa, cô Elizaveta liền giật lấy dây điện của cái micrô và kéo phắt nó lại.

"Không! Là của tôi!" Cô Elizaveta hét.

"Hừ! Cái gì?!" Thầy Gilbert giật mình quay mặt lại, rồi tính xộc đến lấy lại micrô.

"Này! Anh tránh ra đi! Của tôi mà!" Thầy Roderich quyết ngăn thầy Gilbert đến cùng, nhưng cũng muốn chạy đến và giành lấy micrô về phía mình.

Trong những giây phút kịch tính nhất quyết định kết quả cho cả cuộc bầu cử, có thể nói cứ tranh giành micrô chuyền từ tay người này sang tay người khác như vậy thì còn lâu mới biết được người cuối cùng sẽ được giữ nó là ai. Cuối cùng, cô Elizaveta liền ra đòn dứt điểm: thầy Roderich và thầy Gilbert đang nhào tới, và cô liền lấy từ trong phần áo vest của mình ra vũ khí bí mật mà cô đã giữ kín! Hãy xem đây!

Một khoảng không im lặng và cả hai thầy đều khựng lại. Cô Elizaveta giơ ra những bức hình gì đó mà khi xem xong, cả hai thầy đều há hốc mồm và cứng đờ người, không dám tiến thêm bước nào nữa.

"Thế là xong rồi nhé!" Cô Elizaveta nhếch miệng cười, nói qua micrô. "Allo allo! Tôi xin tuyên bố cho toàn thể học sinh, giáo viên và cựu học sinh của W Academy: tôi, Hedervary Erzsebet, kể từ giờ phút này sẽ chính thức là Tân Hiệu Trưởng của W Academy, kế nhiệm cho Nguyên Hiệu Trưởng Julius Vargas!"

* * *

Toàn trường ở phía dưới đã nghe rõ rồi đấy. Kết thúc cuộc Tổng Hội Thao-Bầu cử, cô Elizaveta đã chiến thắng.

Nhưng ít ai trong số bọn họ biết được rằng, đó là vì cô Elizaveta đã doạ tung ảnh nhạy cảm mà cô đã vớ được của thầy Gilbert và Roderich, cho nên các thầy mới phải đứng sững lại và sốc đến mức để yên cho cô giữ micrô và thông báo.


	35. Epilogue: What if

Epilogue: ~ _What if..._ ~

Khi đứng ở giữa dòng chảy của thực tại, nếu chúng ta có được một phút để ngừng tiến bước và ngước mắt lên, ước gì mình có thể thấy được viễn cảnh về một tương lai mà bờ bến của nó sẽ dần hiện ra giữa đường biên mây mờ và hoàng hôn đỏ thắm, thì xin đừng ngần ngại ước mơ, hãy tiếp tục mong chờ điều kì diệu sẽ diễn ra, ngay cả khi bạn đặt chân lên hòn đảo Nova Videria để gặp lại tất cả những kỉ niệm mà nó vẫn hằng ngày ở trong trái tim của bạn, để rồi có thể bạn sẽ bị vỡ mộng; nhưng hãy tiếp tục hướng đến những hy vọng tốt đẹp nhất.

Trên chuyến tàu Violette de Bonnefoy, ngày 2 tháng 4, có thể bạn sẽ nhìn thấy anh trai của bạn, Honda Kiku đang vịn lên lan can ở boong tàu và mở mắt nhìn về phía trước, vẻ ngỡ ngàng và nửa lo sợ, nửa chấp nhận. Nhưng con tàu đã gần cập bến rồi, và ở bên cạnh anh ấy bây giờ là cô bạn người Hy Lạp Sophia Karpusi, dưới chân là con mèo của cô ấy và chú cún Pochi của anh. Rồi cô ấy sẽ nắm tay anh, và thì thầm nói, "Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi." Bởi vì anh sẽ trưởng thành, tiếp tục cuộc sống của anh với niềm tin dễ bị lung lay và thương tổn là là mình sẽ có tương lai khác với quá khứ đau buồn của những người lớn.

Bạn nhìn thấy cả Emil, cậu em út của gia đình Bắc Âu đang đi cùng với Tiểu thư Angelique cũng đi trên phía boong tàu tầng hai. Cô bé mặc một chiếc váy màu xanh lơ, bên ngoài có mặc thêm áo khoác. Có một sự đồng cảm giữa Emil Steilsson và Angelique Faure mà bạn có thể sẽ nhận ra, nhưng không thể biết được. Đó là Emil đã kể chuyện về thời thơ ấu của mình, về người cha và người mẹ nuôi đã chăm sóc cho cậu hồi cậu còn ở trong cô nhi viện. Tuy vậy, đến năm sáu tuổi, cậu được trả về với bố mẹ thật của mình ở Iceland và điều đó đã khiến tâm hồn nhạy cảm của cậu bị sốc. Cậu thậm chí còn không dám trở về để gặp bố mẹ nuôi của mình. Nhưng cuối cùng, Emil vẫn quyết định là sẽ trở về. Cùng với Angelique, người cũng từng hứa với ông nội là sẽ sang Pháp để tìm thấy mộ của người bố ruột của mình.

Rồi bạn cũng có thể mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy các anh trai của Emil đang theo dõi cậu ở phía sau tấm rèm, cố đoán già đoán non xem cậu em út của họ và Tiểu thư Faure đang nói chuyện gì. Câu chuyện bám đuôi này chỉ kết thúc khi Tiểu thư Caroline Van der Bois đi ngang qua và mời Mikkel Johansen đi chơi bóng bàn, cậu chàng ham vui này liền đồng ý ngay và bỏ các em ở lại. Lukas Bondevik chán quá nên đi xuống tầng một, mắng thầm Mikkel là ước gì anh chạm mặt phải Mogens Van Dijk, anh họ của Tiểu thư Caroline đi và, tình cờ nhìn thấy Tiểu thư Lili Zwingli đang ngồi uống trà và ăn bánh một mình, cũng nhảy vào ngồi theo và bắt đầu kể chuyện cho Lili về những sinh vật huyền bí xứ Na Uy, về Troll, bạn tưởng tượng của anh cho Lili dễ thương nghe. Cô bé hưởng ứng bằng ánh mắt mở to long lanh và nụ cười dịu dàng, nhỏ nhẹ khen những sinh vật đó quả là li kì và đáng yêu. Còn Berwald Oxenstierna và Tino Vainamoinen thì vẫn lần lượt là "Papa" và "Mama" của một gia đình hạnh phúc, có con trai nuôi Peter Kirkland và cún Hanatamago, dù Tino vẫn cứ chối chuyện này đây đẩy.

Peter đi chơi dọc các khoang tàu cùng với cún cưng Hanatamago để tìm viên bi màu xanh bị thất lạc, thì nhìn thấy cô bé Ashley Kirkland đang mặc váy hồng và đội mũ che nắng, cũng đang đi tìm bức tranh đã bị gió thổi bay của cô bé. Peter bảo với Ashley là đã bị gió biển thổi thì chắc bay luôn rồi, không tìm được đâu. Vậy là Ashley liền cãi lại và mắng Peter là đồ không hiểu biết tí gì về nghệ thuật hội hoạ, rằng bức tranh đó rất quý giá bởi vì cô bé đang định tặng nó cho hai ông anh họ Kyle và Thomas Kirkland, còn quý ông tự xưng như cậu thì nên im miệng mà lẳng lặng tìm đồ cho đàn bà con gái đi chứ đừng đứng đó mà nói suông. Cả hai đứa trẻ bây giờ cùng đi tìm bức tranh và viên bi màu xanh đó rồi, trông chúng dễ thương đáo để.

Một tiếng cãi cọ. Cô Elizaveta đi ra khỏi khoang tàu và theo sau đó là thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt đang phát mệt và nhăn nhó. Nhưng sẽ không lâu đâu, rồi hai người đó cũng lại làm hoà thôi. Cô Elizaveta đang nói chuyện điện thoại với bố mẹ của cô ấy: rõ ràng, trong trận chiến vừa rồi cô ấy đã chiến thắng, và dù bố của cô có khóc lóc như một đứa trẻ nít, bảo là gì cũng được chứ nhất định cô ấy phải lấy chồng và có cháu đi nữa thì cô cũng mặc. Nói thế thôi, chứ ít ra thì ngoài cái nhiệm vụ ở trường ra, năm tới cô Elizaveta cũng có thêm một nhiệm vụ mới rồi đấy. Và, cô lại nhìn sang thầy Gilbert, cả hai lại tiếp tục đỏ mặt và cau có với nhau.

À, mà có ai nhắc cho bạn nhớ là tại sao vừa nãy Tiểu thư Lili lại ngồi uống trà một mình không? Lí do là vì thầy Roderich đã bị say sóng nhẹ và cần phải vào phòng nghỉ ngơi, và Vash phải dành ra mấy phút để vào thăm thầy. Chúc hai người ấy may mắn vậy.

Quay trở lại với chính gia đình của bạn. Có thể khi đi lòng vòng trên boong bạn sẽ nhìn thấy bố mình, Wang Yao đang vui vẻ chụp hình với dượng Ivan ở đâu đó. Dượng Ivan, tuy vậy, lại xuất hiện trong một bộ dạng kì quái là trang phục của một con gấu trúc, đứng đằng sau bố của bạn đang giơ ngón tay làm thành hình chữ "V". Trông hai người ấy trẻ con tới độ bây giờ khi nhìn họ, bạn lại cảm thấy mệt và thở dài, tự bảo là, "Thôi, kệ họ," hơn là giận dữ. Cùng lúc đó Li Mei-lin, em gái bạn bỗng từ đâu nhảy ra và vô tư giật cái máy ảnh của bố, và chạy ra chỗ đằng kia năn nỉ Nikolai chụp với mình một tấm. Nikolai hơi lúng túng, "Ừm, cái này dùng sao?" Nhưng thôi, ít ra thì cậu ta cũng nên có một mối quan hệ mới, hơn là cứ đi bám đuôi anh họ kiểu này.

Còn hai thằng em nghịch ngợm Im Young-Soo và Wang Jia Long của bạn thì bỗng dưng lại bày trò nướng cá trên boong tàu, lại còn rủ thêm cả Kasem Natakarn, đàn anh người Thái Lan trong lớp của bạn, và Nikolai Arlovsky cho đến khi cậu này bị Mei-lin kéo đi, "Anh đi ra chỗ này nè! Chụp đẹp hơn đó!" Mei-lin vui vẻ nói với Nikolai, tay vẫy vẫy.

Bạn có nhìn thấy Amelia F. Jones-Braginsky, cô con gái của dượng Ivan ở đâu không? Thôi, lát nữa tìm sau vậy. Bởi vì có thể cô ấy đang ngủ gục và nằm cạnh Arthur Kirkland ở một khoang tàu nào đó, như hồi hai người ấy còn nhỏ, sau khi đã mệt lả vì cãi nhau và, hình như bạn cùng một số người khác đã nghe thấy loáng thoáng là Arthur đã hôn Amelia trong đêm Valentine thì phải. Chuyện không biết có đúng không, nhưng Louise đứng trên boong tàu, khi nghe thấy thế thì chỉ cười khẩy. Còn anh Allistor, Dylan và Seamus thì ngay cả khi bị miễn cưỡng bắt về nhà thăm bố mẹ, vẫn chưa chừa được cái thói bới móc chuyện riêng tư của em và đi rêu rao khắp nơi như thể đó là một trò đùa. Anh Allistor hô váng cả tàu, "Ê! Thằng Arthur nó hôn Amelia kìa!" trong khi Arthur thì cố ngăn nhưng đã bị anh Dylan và anh Seamus giữ lại.

Ở trên tàu, bạn còn gặp cả hai anh em sinh đôi nhà Vargas, Lovino và Feliciano đang đứng gần lan can và nhìn xuống mặt biển, đứng đằng sau họ là thầy Antonio Fernendez Carriedo và Ludwig Beilschmidt. Thầy Antonio thì vẫn vui vẻ tươi cười, khen Lovino là dễ thương; nhưng Ludwig thì lại không ngừng lo lắng cho Feliciano và bảo cậu là đừng có tới gần lan can quá như thế. Trong khi ấy, Giovanni và Monique đang ở một góc chơi bài poker. Phần thưởng của Giovanni nếu thắng được Monique sẽ là được đi ăn tối và nhảy vanxơ với cô, nhưng cho đến giờ, Giovanni vẫn chưa thắng được ván nào. Rồi Monique bảo thôi kệ, dù sao cô cũng sẽ đồng ý đi chới với Giovanni khiến cho cậu này hạnh phúc quá mà dở khóc dở cười. Sau đó chú Wang Zheng đi ngang qua, phe phẩy quạt và cười ha hả khi nhìn thấy ván bài của Monique, bảo với cô bé là có lẽ để khi nào, chú với cô ấy sẽ quyết đấu poker một phen để xem ai giỏi chơi bài bạc hơn. Thế là Monique nhún vai đồng ý.

"Thế là xong rồi nhé," Louise nói chuyện với Ngài Francis Bonnefoy và Phu nhân Lise d'Orleans qua điện thoại. "Con đã sắp trưởng thành rồi..."

Vâng, và trước khi tiến tới tương lai, Louise còn hứa với bố mẹ là sẽ mặc thêm áo vào, mặc áo tắm mà chỉ choàng mỗi cái khăn bông qua vai, lại còn đứng trên boong tàu nữa thì nghe có vẻ hơi lạnh.

* * *

Còn ai nữa nhỉ? Bạn đã tìm hết chưa?... Đúng vậy, còn nhiều người, nhiều người lắm. Cũng giống như là kỉ niệm của bạn vậy, Ngọc Hoa à. Nhiều đến vô kể.

Nhưng nếu... nếu như mà...

Nếu như mà điều kì diệu vẫn còn đọng lại, từ đêm vũ hội Hoa Hồng đã qua, đến hôm nay, rồi đến tương lai trên chuyến tàu Violette de Bonnefoy đó, bạn sẽ ước là khi mình mở mắt ra, giữa nền trời xanh và mặt đất bạn đang đứng, hiện thực vẫn không xoá nhoà hình bóng của một người mà khi bạn đang tưởng tượng về người đó, thì người đó liền lập tức xuất hiện.

"Alfred..."

Đúng thế. Và thật khó để tái tạo lại được một Alfred hoàn hảo như thế khi cậu ấy đang đứng ngay trước mắt bạn, và nói:

"Ngọc Hoa này..."

Cậu ấy cúi xuống, đặt một nụ hôn ngọt ngào lên gò má của bạn...

Tim bạn đập nhanh. Sau những khoảnh khắc im lặng bạn bỗng trở nên luống cuống. Với gò má đỏ bừng bạn có thể bối rối hỏi, là tại sao cậu ấy lại hôn bạn đột ngột thế. Hãy đập thật mạnh vào vai Alfred, để rồi khi đáp lại cậu ấy liền kèm thêm một nụ cười rạng rỡ khiến bạn xao xuyến tâm hồn:

"Thì... chẳng phải là một vị Anh Hùng mỗi lần khi đánh trận trở về, đều đến bên cạnh và ôm hôn người yêu sao?" Cậu hồn nhiên nhún vai.

"Cái gì? Ai là người yêu của cậu hả?!" Bạn không thích chuyện này chút nào cả. Đúng, bạn không thích.

Nhưng có thể, sẽ không lâu đâu.

À, phải rồi. Đây vẫn là buổi chiều ngày 22 tháng 3, sau khi cuộc Tổng Hội Thao-Bầu Cử ở W Academy kết thúc mới được năm giờ đồng hồ. Chưa phải là ngày 2 tháng 4 mà trong một khoảnh khắc kì lạ nào đó bạn đã tưởng tượng ra. Vậy nên, hãy tận hưởng trọn vẹn cuộc sống, hãy cứ ước mơ và trân trọng thời gian hiện tại bạn có được cùng với những người bạn yêu quý, nhé.

"Tránh ra nào! Tôi phải đi siêu thị mua đồ ăn! Đừng có nắm tay nắm chân tôi nữa có được không?" Và bạn, Ngọc Hoa vẫn có việc phải làm.

"Ứ ừ! Cho em đi cùng với chị nhé, được không? Nè nè, chị Hoa, sau khi đi siêu thị chúng mình đi ăn kem nhé!" Và tên ngốc khó chịu cứ hoang tưởng mình là Anh Hùng đó, Alfred vẫn sẽ tiếp theo theo đuổi bạn trên mọi nẻo đường của King Center, từ siêu thị cho đến quán mì ramen và chuỗi cửa hàng thức ăn nhanh.

_..._

Và trên một chiếc ti vi đại chúng ở King Center với những đám đông hiện đại và ồn ào, cả Alfred và Ngọc Hoa đều nghe thấy những câu hát như thế này, từ phần trích của đĩa đơn single mới nhất của hai anh em sinh đôi nhà Vargas, Lovino và Feliciano đã quyết định thành lập một bộ đôi song ca vào cuối năm nay:

...

_Nếu như mà... ngày mai sẽ đến với tất cả phép nhiệm màu của nó._

_Thì ngay bây giờ,_

_Tuổi trẻ vẫn ở bên bạn, bên tôi, và cầu chúc cho hạnh phúc sẽ đến với những người xung quanh chúng ta._

_Hãy sống hết mình, và mơ ước hết mình._

_Đừng khóc, đừng lo lắng, bởi vì chúng tôi sẽ mãi mãi ở bên bạn._

_Như những kỉ niệm tươi đẹp nhất bạn mãi giữ trọn trong trái tim..._

_..._

Có thể là Alfred và Ngọc Hoa, sau khi nghe những câu hát đó đã mỉm cười, và tiếp tục hiện tại của họ.

* * *

./.

The End.


	36. Writer's note

~ Lời của tác giả ~

Mình không biết phải nói gì đây. Nhưng mà...

Thực sự mình rất, rất cảm ơn các bạn vì đã ủng hộ truyện _What if (Nếu như mà...)_ trong suốt hơn một năm qua!

Bây giờ phải kết thúc truyện rồi, mình cũng buồn lắm. Thời gian thì có hạn, dù gì thì mình cũng nghĩ kết thúc tuy hơi mở một chút, nhưng như vậy đã là viên mãn lắm rồi QvQ.

Hy vọng fanfiction này sẽ làm cho các bạn vui.

Mình phải lên kế hoạch kết thúc từ bốn đến năm tháng nay rồi, bởi vì mình chuẩn bị đi du học nên chắc chắn không thể viết được nhiều nữa QuQ. Đại học sẽ rất khó khăn.

Nhưng mình vẫn rất vui khi viết truyện này *le me đập bàn* Có thể mình sẽ sửa sang lại một chút, nhưng chắc chắn là kết thúc rồi, không viết tiếp nữa.

Cảm ơn các reviewer đã luôn nhận xét tốt về mình. Mình rất vui! Các bạn chính là động lực để mình tiếp tục truyện What if!

Không thể tin nổi là mình đã hoàn thành fanfiction của mình. Cái fanfiction đầu tiên về Harry Potter đã bị bỏ dở giữa chừng.

* * *

~ Tác giả ~

CastilleRaw, hay còn gọi là CasR.

PS1: Hy vọng châu Âu sẽ luôn đẹp y như mình tưởng tượng về nó. Europe here I come~!

PS2: Bạn nào share truyện của mình trên các trang khác, xin hãy comment để mình biết. Vì hình như là cái fanfiction này không copy và paste được chữ.


End file.
